Once is Never Enough
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: So...yeah. Not completely sure what to put here. This will be a series of Jyler oneshots or twoshots...or even threeshots based on prompts I'm given. So come check it out and leave me one. Rated M because who likes limits?
1. Fever

FEVER

Tyler sat at a table by himself. He'd finished eating what seemed like hours ago but he still sat here. He didn't want to go home. Home was quiet. Home he would undoubtedly be alone. At least here there was the slightest hope of distraction. Distraction was what he needed so desperately now. He slid a cursory glance around one more time. His glance froze on Jeremy and Bonnie at the pool tables. She was twining a finger in her hair as she held the cue carelessly. Jeremy took a shot and stood, obviously saying something clever because Bonnie giggled. Tyler was surprised as the spark of jealousy ignited. He hadn't felt that way since he last saw Jeremy hanging around with Vicki. But that's why he'd gone after her in the first place. For some reason he felt the need to mark Vicki as his territory and he wasn't sure why. They'd had some good times together…when they were drunk and didn't talk that is. Thinking about it now he wasn't sure he even liked her in the first place. He glanced back to Jeremy as he tried to make it go right in his head.

He'd known Bonnie practically his whole life. And though she was certainly beautiful Tyler had never really felt anything for her other than friend of a friend friendship. It wasn't Bonnie. If it wasn't Bonnie, and it hadn't been Vicki either…then what the hell was it? He didn't want to think about it anymore. Clearly he was venturing into dangerous territory. He stood, throwing money on the table before bolting for the doors. Tyler would do exactly what he always did when he was faced with something he really did not want to deal with it. He'd drink until the problem blurred and faded away. It was one of the many ways he could understand Jeremy. Damn it. He did not want to think about Jeremy. An uncomfortable burn started in his chest as he walked across the parking lot. The keys in his palm cut into his skin as he clutched them for dear life. Yanking open his car door he fell more than climbed in. He let his head fall against the steering wheel for a minute. This could not be happening. He was not getting all…flustered? No. He was not getting all bent out of shape because of Jeremy fucking Gilbert. He wouldn't let himself.

He turned the key in the ignition almost frantically, his heart skipping a beat when the engine didn't turn over. Damn vintage car! Why had he thought it was such a great idea in the first place? His thoughts went up in flames as he raged. Of all the god damn nights in the year, of all the places, of all the feelings to have. Now, here, like this. He got back out of the car, kicking the nearest tire in frustration. A scream built in his throat as the tire popped and let all the air out. The only thing that stopped him from losing his shit right there was Bonnie's exit from the grill. She was alone, searching her purse for something. Tyler watched her with thinly veiled interest. Nothing. Not even a mild hitch in his breath. Fuck. He wished it was. He wished it was her. He wished it had been Vicki too. Because that would be easier than this. Anything would be easier than this. He wasn't jealous of Jeremy. He was jealous of Bonnie. He didn't hate Jeremy, he wanted him. The heat enveloped him then, burning away everything else until it was simply him and the flames licking at his skin. No, no, no. It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong.

This couldn't be happening. No. He just needed to clear his head. He just needed to take a walk. That was it. Clearly. He was Tyler Lockwood. He wasn't gay. He didn't want a guy. He didn't even think about a guy like that. No. Just no. He started stalking towards the street. He had to get over this. Immediately. Not just because of his own personal issues. This was Jeremy he was thinking about. All that they were to each other were punching bags. Punching bags didn't think about having sex with other punching bags. He rubbed a hand over his face roughly. He did _not_ just have that thought. This could not be happening. He would not allow it to happen. He could be in control of this at least. He stopped suddenly on the middle of the sidewalk. _God._ Why did everything have to go wrong where he was concerned? Turning into an alley he pressed his face against the cool, rough brick. He hoped it would calm him down. It didn't. He flipped around then, pressing his back against the wall. How could something so stable exist when everything inside of him was tearing apart, twisting around, and sewing itself back together all wrong?

His thoughts were torn into shreds when someone passed by him. He couldn't stop his lips even as he tried fiercely.  
"Gilbert?" Jeremy stopped in the dim light before turning back.  
"Tyler? What's up man?" _Oh God, you don't want to know._ He couldn't stop looking at Jeremy's face. This was wrong. He mentally berated himself again. It didn't seem to be doing any good. Tyler had never been good at listening to what he told himself he _should_ do. Just like he'd never been good at denying himself something he wanted.  
"Nothing much. You?" Jeremy shrugged, coming closer. _Too close._  
"I was just headed home. But actually I'm glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to ask you how you were…with….everything I mean. So uh-how are you?" Tyler just shrugged. His gaze fell on Jeremy's lips unintentionally.  
"Kinda think I'm going crazy," he murmured, eyes shooting back to Jeremy's for a second.  
"Hey, I'm sorry Ty." Jeremy stepped even closer, laying a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler's mind flat lined before exploding. _Ty_. He'd called him_ Ty_. And he was _touching_ him. Dear God but Jeremy was touching him. It was too much even as it wasn't enough. _Screw it. Screw it all._ Everything that Tyler was supposed to be, how he was supposed to act around Jeremy, the things he was supposed to tell himself. He was sick of it. Tyler was so damn sick of trying to be good. All he wanted to do was be bad again. All he wanted was to not care anymore. More than that, he wanted to not think anymore. Tyler didn't want to have to wonder what Jeremy's lips felt like as he lie in bed tonight. He wanted to _know_. He shoved off the wall, colliding with Jeremy's body hard and sending them both in to the opposite wall. Jeremy let out a quick gasp of shock before Tyler pressed his lips against Jeremy's mouth. He brought his hands up to Jeremy's hair, pressing into him as he did.

Jeremy was still for a second before he responded. His hands fell on Tyler's hips noncommittally, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer. In the next second, he was kissing him back. Tyler let out a groan against Jeremy's lips. It was good. His lips were hot and rough and every single thing that they should be. Tyler didn't know how but their lips moved together as if they'd done it before. He nipped Jeremy's bottom lip with his teeth before pulling back, gasping for air.  
"Ty-" was all Jeremy got out before Tyler leaned into his neck, sucking a patch of skin. He let out a small strangled sound and fisted his hands in Tyler's shirt. His head fell back, giving Tyler more access. Tyler couldn't care if it was intentional or not. After a few moments, when his body was deliciously ablaze, Tyler let his jaw fall onto Jeremy's neck. He breathed in and out deeply; hoping increased oxygen flow would make his brain work again. "What was that?" Jeremy questioned quietly. Tyler let out a breath of shame.  
"I don't know. I don't know." He pulled away and Jeremy let him. Turning suddenly on one heel he left the alley. He had to get away, he'd crawl if necessary. Much to his further mortification, Jeremy followed him. Jeremy fell into step beside him.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it," he finally said.

So….this is my own personal experiment. It's a series of one shots, very review dependent and I'll tell you why. I've become sort of obsessed with prompt writing. So if you will help me out and leave either a song (title and artist to avoid confusion) or a word (noun or verb please) I'll see what I can do with it.

Oh and just if you were wondering, this was written for Fever by Adam Lambert. So leave a review and write this story with me!


	2. If I Had You

IF I HAD YOU  
Adam Lambert  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

A/N: I think I'm pushing the boundaries on how long a oneshot can be. o.O Clearly I need to work on my oneshot skills. Please bear with me...I just really needed to get as far away from the show as possible…*grumbles to self*

.:.

Jeremy faced himself in the mirror and brushed the wet hair from his forehead. Sighing lightly he ran his hands down his cheeks. There was a bit of stubble there, prickling under his fingertips. The show was tonight. There would probably be a big crowd. His newest collection was making waves and he knew it. Still, there was almost nothing he hated more than a bunch of people staring into his soul and then buying it piece by piece. It really was a good thing that none of them knew him he reflected. It was also a good thing that he had moved so far from home. At first the escape route had been temporary, but then it became easier to stay away then to even think about going back. He still talked to Elena and Jenna frequently, once a week at least. Everyone else…not quite as much. Elena was still dating Stefan; they were thinking about getting married Jeremy knew. Matt and Caroline were still on and off again. Bonnie he hadn't heard from and if he was being perfectly honest he didn't want to hear from her. Damon would call or drop by once in a blue moon, usually when he was bored. Every visit surprised Jeremy but it was welcome, like a slightly warmer day in the dead of winter. He still marveled sometimes that he and Damon had somehow surpassed it all and become friends. His thoughts fell to Tyler then. His hand slipped, the razor nicking the skin of his jaw.  
"Damn it," he swore, dropping the razor into the sink and reaching for toilet paper. He closed his eyes as he waited for the blood to clot and stay inside his body where it belonged. Like any addiction, once he went there Jeremy couldn't back off. He hadn't talked to him in years. He didn't even have the courage to ask Elena about him.

He was such a coward. How was it, he wondered, that he could expose himself in the basest of ways to crowds of people but he couldn't even find the words with Tyler? It shouldn't be possible. Surely, if the world was to make sense, it wouldn't be. But here he was and such idealistic thoughts weren't getting him anywhere. Pulling the thin paper away he let it flutter into the trashcan, staring at the blot of red for only a moment. He went back to the sink and finished, knowing he needed to get ready for the day. Jeremy was only half through his bowl of cereal when Alisha came bustling in, bags filling her arms. He regarded her with one carefully arched eyebrow.  
"Do I want to know?"  
"I keep telling you," she huffed, "that you have an image to live up to. This just isn't cutting it anymore." He rolled his eyes and continued eating. True, he'd skyrocketed once he'd hired her as a manager, but that didn't mean he had to like all of her advice. When he stood to put the bowl in the sink she propped a hand on her hip and regarded him balefully. "Surely you're not serious."  
"Nobody cares what I look like Alisha."  
"There are going to be reporters there. Reporters have cameras Jeremy. Nobody wants to buy art from a hobo, trust me."  
"You need to introduce me to the hobos you know," Jeremy said, smiling cheekily as she glared at him.  
"Come on," she gritted out, "this dark jeans and 80's rock band t-shirts thing is so over. You're not in a band so knock it off."  
"Oh and what would you prefer exactly?" Jeremy regretted asking the second she pulled out black leather pants and a red turtleneck. "No. No, no. No way. Absolutely not." He shook his head furiously as he said it, crossing his arms. Alisha's eyebrows drew together.  
"Fine. We'll go shopping together." Jeremy wondered if she'd purposely been trying to distract him. She knew he got pre-show jitters.  
"Alright." Any successful relationship was about the compromise.  
"God, Jeremy," she sighed, "you have a hole in your sock." She threw the bags on the couch and pressed a hand to her forehead before falling on top of them dramatically. He laughed as he slipped shoes on.  
"Who's gonna be looking at my socks?"

It was painful. It took hours. But somehow, they found a middle ground. Jeremy had already decided to fire her several times before that point, but the moments passed so it didn't matter he figured. He was more than sure that she felt the same, judging by the glares she shot him as he rejected outfit after outfit. It was all too pretentious for him and he'd rather be comfortable. As comfortable as possible anyways. Finally, finally a completely unknown designer came through the door, after the owner of the shop had called. She brought a black suit jacket with dark maroon leather patches on the shoulders. Jeremy liked it immediately. Something about it reminded him of Damon. And if he could help out someone while wearing ridiculous clothes he might as well. The last argument was settled when Jeremy said if he couldn't wear jeans he wasn't going at all. So in the end, he stood in front of the gallery, an hour before the show, in dress shoes, jeans so dark they might as well have been black, a white v-neck t-shirt, and the suit jacket. He watched as Alisha bustled around inside, her face a mask of determination. You would think that he was the only artist of the night. In reality he was one of three. It was very nearly an unwritten rule that you didn't get a solo show until you were dead. He was just glad people were buying his stuff. If he could exercise his demons against canvas and make money it was a win/win. Jeremy sighed to himself as Alisha ran out and yanked him in by the arm.  
"Go," she ordered sternly, "mingle, schmooze, for God's sakes smile at least." Jeremy thought that he tried admirably, but somewhere inside him there was still the boy loath to see a spotlight.

In the end he simply stood in the near vicinity of his center piece, which he'd titled the burning man. No one needed to know that the body splayed at the bottom of the canvas was him. Jeremy thought that a part of him would always remember that night. The sick thrill of fearing he was about to die. The last realization that he was, in fact, about to die. The silhouette of Damon floated directly in the middle. The form was reminiscent of Jesus on the cross, which if Jeremy was being honest, was unintentional. On the black canvas, Jeremy was a dark grey of coal, Damon carefully outlined in reds, yellows, and oranges. Jeremy had debated on his expression endlessly, throwing what must have been hundreds of sketches away. Finally he settled on what was definitely a cross between a smirk and horror. It was sort of an 'I did it, what have I done?' thing. People seemed to like it so Jeremy wasn't going to fight it. Once again he was glad that he was so far from home. No one that knew about it needed reminded. People began to flow around him slowly as the show started. When they stopped, Jeremy couldn't bring himself to eavesdrop.  
"I'd say it's a success," Alisha said, crossing to him and handing him a glass of champagne. "Though it's not your best work and we both know it."  
"That painting is not moving from my place. It will not see the light of day until I'm buried, maybe after." Alisha sighed. It was a discussion they'd had many times already.  
"I'm just telling you. It's your best work."  
"I'm just telling you, the public eye is never seeing it. You weren't even supposed to," he remarked.  
"Yeah well it was my first day in your studio, I was curious."  
"Now you know better."  
"Now I'm banned."  
"Yeah well it's a private thing."

Alisha sighed heavily.  
"Being gay is not that big of a deal Jeremy."  
"And we're changing the subject," he announced, drawing more attention to them.  
"Fine, fine. We got an offer by the way."  
"Which piece?" Alisha pointed with the hand that held her champagne towards Damon. "How much?"  
"A hundred," she said after a moment.  
"A hundred?" For the show piece? No way. It was a pretty large price drop from his last sale anyways.  
"Mm," Alisha murmured, "thousand." Jeremy choked on his champagne. Alisha thumped him on the back, eyes alight.  
"That'll buy a lot of canvas," he managed after a few moments.  
"So it's a yes?" Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
"How can I say no?"  
"My sentiments exactly. This will also launch you into the stratosphere. Congratulations kid, you can officially quit your day job." Jeremy just downed the rest of his champagne, shaking his head to himself. The buyer came to shake his hand and Jeremy managed a weak smile.  
"I've never seen a man more beautiful," she gushed, "and the agony in his eyes, with that slight smirk! It is genius…I will definitely be keeping my eye on you." Jeremy just managed another weak smile.  
"Thank you," he said. He thought for the briefest moment of telling Damon he had another fan, but the vampire's head really did not need to be any bigger. It wouldn't fit on the canvas. Jeremy smirked at his own private joke as she turned away. He turned to Alisha pleadingly.  
"Yes," she sighed heavily, "you can go. I'll call you tomorrow." Jeremy hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you."  
"There will be somebody wanting an interview," she threatened with a finger raised.  
"I suppose I can manage that," Jeremy called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Crossing the narrow street he left the garishly bright gallery behind. Passing a bar he decided that he deserved a celebration of his own. At least a small one. He ducked into the dark atmosphere, breathing it in. A band played in the corner under colored lights. Jeremy flicked his gaze there and away, headed for the bar. He'd only just dropped onto a stool when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. He turned, half expecting a fight.  
"What are the chances?" Tyler Lockwood asked quietly, smirk tilting to the side. Jeremy swore his heart skipped a beat. Several beats more accurately. "You can close your mouth Gilbert, it's not like I died or anything. You did a pretty good job of falling off the earth though." Jeremy didn't move a muscle. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think to breathe. Tyler finally reached out a hand and closed Jeremy's jaw himself, smirk increasing marginally. The touch was quick and over too soon, but it also had Jeremy catching his breath all over again.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Giving you a heart attack apparently. Can we get two beers?" he questioned the bartender. Jeremy didn't take his eyes off Tyler even as the bottles were set down with two similar 'clinks' of noise. Tyler waved a hand in front of Jeremy's face slowly. "Seriously dude what's up? I know it's been a few years but…damn. If you don't want to see me or something I can go."  
"No," Jeremy let out, grabbing his forearm. "I just-I'm surprised I guess. Sorry. You look good." _God! Shut up, shut up, for the love of God, shut the fuck up_. He did look good though. Screw that. Tyler looked fucking amazing. He had aged well, as Jeremy secretly always knew he would.  
"Yeah," Tyler smiled, "you too. I like the jacket," he added in a teasing tone. Jeremy let his eyes roll after a moment.  
"My manager and I disagree about appropriate wardrobe. You should have seen what she actually wanted me to wear."  
"I'm sure you would have pulled it off." Jeremy was intensely glad for the darkened bar then, as heat flushed his cheeks. "So what are you up to anyways?" Jeremy pointed in the direction of the gallery.  
"I had a show tonight, with a few other artists, even sold a painting." Glancing down to where his arm still rested on Tyler's he pulled it away, cursing himself mentally.  
"So you're actually doing the whole artist thing? That's awesome man."  
"Yeah, I mean, it's New York so…" What a stupid thing to say. Tyler had him all bunched up and flustered and he hadn't even taken a sip of beer. He couldn't even pretend to claim the alcohol was going to his head. This was why he'd decided to stay away he remembered suddenly. "What have you been up to?" If Tyler was talking, there was less of a chance that Jeremy would say something stupid.  
"Well…you know. Things have been…difficult. I'm kind of ashamed to say I'm still living off Lockwood money. Although I think I kind of deserve it in a way at the same time." He shrugged, picking at the label on his beer bottle.  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy murmured, tempted to touch him again. But he shouldn't do that. No, he definitely should not do that. "You still drawing?" Tyler shrugged again.  
"Here and there, not anything serious."

The conversation lulled into silence and Jeremy finally picked up his beer, taking a swig. This was too much. His brain was on overload. Either the bar or Tyler was starting to make him feel a bit nauseous.  
"So can I see some of these infamous Jeremy Gilbert originals?"  
"Uh-" his brain suddenly emptied of every word he'd ever known. "Yeah," he finally let out. "We can go back to my place…I guess."  
"Alright," Tyler agreed. He smiled softly and laid money on the bar before standing. They exited and hailed a cab in silence. Jeremy was filled to the brim with nervous energy. Which, remarkably, really did feel like butterflies fluttering around.  
"So why did you stop coming back?" Tyler questioned once they were in the cab.  
"I just," Jeremy sighed, "there were so many memories." Tyler nodded.  
"People miss you, you know." He didn't elaborate and Jeremy let it go.  
"Sometimes I miss it too. But it's easier here. I'm not the kid who couldn't even kill himself here." Tyler flinched but Jeremy kept going, the words flowing too easily now, "I'm not Vicki Donovan's conquest. I'm not Elena's little brother." Jeremy's lips quirked slightly before he continued. "I'm not even your punching bag. I'm just me." Tyler nodded.  
"Yeah. I get that. Sorry by the way." Jeremy just shrugged. "I'm glad you can get away from it." He glanced out the window then, hiding half his face from view. Jeremy frowned, wanting to offer comfort. But what could be said? Running from people's perceptions was easy. Running from what you actually were was impossible.  
"I'm sorry too. I gave out more than my fair share of abuse." Tyler turned back, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah. You've got a vicious tongue. You used to get me turned around so fast the only thing I could manage to do was punch you until you shut up." Jeremy nodded,  
"I remember."  
"I'm glad we don't do that anymore," Tyler said.  
"Yeah, me too," Jeremy agreed. Even though this, in a way, was much more dangerous. But only for him, he thought. That was good at least. It was a good thing that Tyler didn't feel the same way. After years he'd nearly convinced himself.

Jeremy was understandably nervous as they got out of the cab. His apartment was nothing spectacular and he knew it. But the life of an artist had never promised to be glamorous. He had it better than most. Still…he wished he could feel a bit more confident with Tyler coming over.  
"So," Tyler said, stopping next to him and tucking his hands into his pockets.  
"This way," Jeremy said, tilting his head and blushing again. "You're just lucky you're coming now. You missed the one room apartment with four roommates and a six floor walk up." Tyler whistled.  
"You are one messed up dude Jeremy."  
"Some would call it determination," he said, huffing slightly. Tyler just held his hands up in surrender as Jeremy unlocked the door.  
"Whatever floats your freaky little artist boat man."  
"Boats float by themselves Tyler." Tyler chuckled and Jeremy couldn't help but join him.  
"You always were smarter than me." The elevator ride seemed to go faster than normal and Jeremy's hands were shaking slightly by the time he went to unlock his door.  
"Post show jitters," he lied easily enough. Tyler just nodded.  
"I used to get freaked out before a game, I get it." Finally the door swung open and Jeremy flipped the light switch before tossing his keys on the counter. He tried to survey the apartment as if he'd never seen it before. It was big enough. Though the biggest room he used for his studio. The small kitchen was to the right of the door. The living room was to the left, the bathroom, his studio and bedroom directly ahead.  
"Did you want something to drink?" he asked, crossing to the fridge.  
"What do you have?"  
"Uh…water." He hadn't been shopping in a while. Sometimes Alisha had to remind him.  
"What about this?" Jeremy glanced to the bottle of scotch in Tyler's hands. "The card says 'Celebrate you successful bastard.'" Jeremy laughed.  
"Alisha must have left it this morning. She's my agent/manager/whatever artists even have these days."  
"Well," Tyler shrugged, "wanna crack it open?"  
"Okay." He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. He couldn't get drunk. But easing up a little wouldn't hurt.  
"To everything that's brought us here," Tyler said, raising his glass when the drinks were poured. Jeremy was surprised by the statement, but touched Tyler's glass with his anyways and took a small sip. They stood in silence for a few moments. Jeremy was trying to gather the little courage he had.  
"The studio's this way," he finally said. Jeremy was too conscious of Tyler following him silently. A few times he worked himself up so much he thought he could feel Tyler's breath on the back of his neck. But he was just being stupid.

Flipping the light on in his bedroom turned studio Jeremy winced internally at the mess. He'd stripped up the carpet long ago and would have to replace it before he left, but for now bare wood was the only thing there. Accompanied by splats of paint, of course. Canvases were lined up along the wall, some empty, most had at least pencil outlines. Tyler walked forward and surveyed the room before moving closer to one of the finished paintings. It was one from his first collection, one he'd decided to keep.  
"It's Vicki, isn't it?" Jeremy nodded in response to Tyler's questioning glance.  
"How'd you know?"  
"She used to do that all the time. Spin and spin and spin, until she fell down." Jeremy glanced at the white silhouette he'd painstakingly framed with streaks of silver and blue. "She said it was how she controlled the world." Tyler glanced back to the painting. "You really loved her, huh?" Jeremy almost couldn't believe it. There was still an undercurrent of jealousy. Even all these years later.  
"In a way," Jeremy hedged. "She was the first person to treat me like I was more than some idiot kid. I think I'll always love her for that. But it was the first time for me, feeling that way, it was so intense. I couldn't let go. So I just…_clung_." He had to smile. "But you kinda did the same thing for me. Just in a different way. You didn't care that I was younger. Or that you technically should have let me get away with shit. You called me on it and kicked my ass. I never told you but that was half the reason I picked a fight. I was so desperate for people to see me as something more than a kid. Vicki did. You did too."  
"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't find a better way."  
"What's with all the apologies Ty?" Jeremy said, trying to lighten the mood. He was baring his soul to Tyler and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable.  
"I just-I want things to be good between us."  
"They are good." Tyler shook his head and crossed to Jeremy.  
"Are you sure? Because it felt like you were always holding something back when you were with me. Like you never really forgave me. I still feel it now. And I get that, I do, cause I was a dick. I just want things to be good." Jeremy didn't know what to say. There wasn't really a way to extract himself from this neatly. "What is it?" Tyler pressed closer, "What are you still holding onto in there?" He pressed a hand over Jeremy's heart as he asked and Jeremy thought he would die on the spot.  
"It's not, it's not you," Jeremy said, stepping back, "I swear," he took a gulp of scotch; "it's me." Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"It's not you it's me never actually means it's not you it's me. It means it's not me it's you and we both know it." Jeremy shook his head.  
"No seriously, it's me."  
"Yeah, whatever," Tyler sighed, turning and walking to another painting. Jeremy could tell he didn't believe him, but he didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could just fess up and unload years of hidden feelings. Tyler drained his glass before turning back. "I think I'm going to head out," he said quietly, "it's getting late."  
"Wait, Ty-"  
"It's okay," Tyler said, cutting him off. "I get it."  
"Get what exactly?" Jeremy questioned, gripping his glass tighter. Tyler half shrugged, looking at the floor.  
"Some things you just can't let go of." Why did he sound so damn disappointed? And why was Jeremy suddenly thinking that if he didn't tell him now he may never get another chance? "I would try to fix it you know," Tyler murmured, still using the same, quiet, disappointed tone. "If you'd just tell me what was wrong, I'd try." Jeremy felt like his heart was breaking.  
"You can't fix this Ty."  
"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go then. It was good seeing you again Jeremy." There was a tone of finality in the words that Jeremy couldn't shake.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I'm going home tomorrow." It wasn't a good idea anyways Jeremy decided. Him seeing Tyler was not a good idea just like it was a good thing that Tyler didn't love him too. Why were things suddenly backwards? They weren't. Jeremy had to remind himself. It just felt that way. He had to keep things straight in his head. Because if he didn't, all hell would break lose.  
"I'm sorry," he let out suddenly, "I'm sorry okay? I just, I can't tell you or it's gonna wreck everything."  
"Jeremy," Tyler stepped closer after setting his glass on a table, "if you _don't_ tell me, it's gonna wreck everything." It was then that he saw the knife's edge he was dancing on. Either way he fell off, it was going to hurt. He reached out and hugged Tyler, ducking his face into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "The problem is that I-" he hesitated, this might be the last time he ever got to touch him, "I love you." He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they would go before pulling away. When he opened them again Tyler stood perfectly still, his arms hanging empty. "So how are you going to fix that?" he questioned before walking away. He felt it now. The cold, empty hole in his chest, the one that the truth had left. Wasn't he supposed to feel better? No, apparently not.

He went into the kitchen, pouring himself another glass of scotch. The burn wasn't enough to warm him so he poured another. He downed it in one gulp as Tyler approached.  
"You can't just say that and walk away."  
"What else am I supposed to do? I tried to stop it…" he drifted off, reaching for the bottle again.  
"You shouldn't drink so much when you're upset," Tyler murmured. Jeremy's hand froze before he dropped it.  
"You're probably right," he allowed. "You can go if you want, I understand."  
"You're just going to drink all of this if I leave now, aren't you?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"Don't know…maybe."  
"I don't want that to happen."  
"Okay well, you can take it with you then." Tyler rounded the corner, stopping just within arm's reach.  
"Why are you trying to get rid of me all of a sudden?" he breathed.  
"I thought that I could do this, but I can't." He just wanted to be alone. "I thought it would be better if I told you…but it's not."  
"Don't say that," Tyler said, pulling him into a hug. Jeremy fell into him, struggling to breathe. "I thought you hated me," he sighed.  
"I tried to, for a while. It didn't work out so well." Using two fingertips Tyler tilted Jeremy's chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "What are you doing?" Jeremy gasped, jerking backwards.  
"I'm fixing this."  
"I told you it can't be fixed," Jeremy muttered, squirming from his grasp. The kiss had been the single most delicious one of his life but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to put his heart on the chopping block.  
"Why not?" he questioned, following him again, "You love me," he said the words slowly, "and when I saw you in that bar I swore I wasn't letting you go again if I could help it."  
"I don't understand," Jeremy said, backing away again.  
"It sounds stupid, and for the longest time I told myself that it was. But when you left Mystic Falls, you took a piece of me with you. I want it back." Jeremy was shocked to a standstill and Tyler used the opportunity to kiss him again. He used his hands to slide the jacket from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Any willpower Jeremy might have had shattered then. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck tightly, tracing his lips with his tongue. Tyler grabbed him by the hips, hauling him up as he did so. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist as the kiss continued.  
"Bedroom?" Tyler questioned.  
"Next to the studio," Jeremy gasped out as Tyler kissed his neck. "Can't believe this is happening," Jeremy murmured. Tyler just smiled before kissing him again and carrying him to bed.

Tyler woke up before Jeremy in the morning. He slipped from bed after pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Clad only in the boxer's he'd bothered to put on he went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Other than a container of butter, the fridge was empty. The freezer revealed a tray of ice cubes with one cube. He shook his head and smiled. He was waiting for Jeremy to wake up apparently. He tilted his head to the front door as it opened.  
"You must be Alisha," he said. The blonde woman froze, staring at him with huge eyes.  
"It's you," she breathed.  
"I'm sorry?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and leaning against the counter. She rushed over to him, setting the two cups of coffee on the counter.  
"I have to show you something. Is he still asleep?"  
"You know him well," Tyler said, nodding.  
"Follow me," she whispered, slipping off her heels and tiptoeing to the studio.  
"Are we supposed to be going in there without him?" Tyler whispered before feeling ridiculous for whispering. She just waved him forward with a hand.  
"In the back of the closet, but you didn't hear it from me."  
"Alright," Tyler agreed after a moment, watching with a bemused expression as she snuck back out. He barely heard the door click closed so it was certain that Jeremy did not. He went into the closet and past several blank canvases there was the one she must've meant. It was a painting of Tyler and Jeremy together. It was…well it was hot. They kissed in profile while Jeremy's hands reached into Tyler's jeans. He had to lean against the wall behind him for a moment.  
"Ty?" Jeremy called out.  
"I'm in here," he said after a moment.  
"In where?"  
"Here…" he said again. Jeremy came to stand next to him. He didn't say anything. "I like it," he said, wrapping an arm over Jeremy's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. Tyler laughed as Jeremy blushed furiously. "You're so damn adorable," Tyler announced, pulling him back into the bedroom by the elastic of his boxers.


	3. Consumed

CONSUMED  
Suggested by: Peachie X

A/N: Hot off the laptop. I had so much fun with this one. I am **loving** all of the suggestions I'm getting, keep em coming!

.:.

Tyler couldn't bring himself to move from the locker room bench. Everyone else had leaked out after practice, like pus from a wound. It was a dark thought but hell his thoughts were pretty dark lately. He'd gone through the motions, showering and changing his clothes but then he just didn't have the energy anymore. His father was dead. And he should feel bad about it, he really should. But maybe he just didn't have the energy for that either. His mother was going to announce it tomorrow. He still wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to be behaving. Tyler knew he wasn't supposed to draw any attention to them, but how could he act normal? He'd never really loved his father. They hadn't been close in any form of the word. But still, Tyler's whole world had been ripped from beneath his feet. He'd never thought that his father _wouldn't_ be there anymore. So he didn't know what to do. He finally decided that his was definitely not acting normal. Gathering his jacket in one hand he finally stood and walked towards the parking lot.

Tyler was parked behind the school, so he turned left at the door. He smelled it as soon as the night air enveloped him. Stopping, he glanced around. The tiniest glow of orange came from a joint at the end of Jeremy Gilbert's fingertips. He had the thought that it was perfect before he had the thought that he didn't want to think anymore. He crossed to him and leaned against the wall. Jeremy passed the joint wordlessly, picking up a bottle of booze as he did. They didn't talk and Tyler couldn't stop thinking so he figured it was a good thing as he inhaled slowly. He smiled to himself as the smoke curled up. This was fucking normal, wasn't it? Jeremy took the joint back and though it bothered Tyler a little he let it go. He reached for the whiskey in return. The thought that he shouldn't be doing this slithered through his mind. He drank to drown it out. He was crashing Jeremy's party and he knew it. He took another burning sip. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. Tyler was floating in indecision and he knew once he made an actual decision he'd drown in it. He had to be careful now. He had to stay perfectly in between where it didn't hurt because he hadn't decided it did yet. Jeremy passed the joint back to him, glancing sideways before tilting his head up and releasing the smoke.  
"You okay?" he questioned, still looking at the sky. No. It was one thing Tyler knew. He was not okay.

Before he realized it he'd made a decision. Just like that. He'd flung himself over the edge and now instead of falling a thousand feet a second he was sinking slowly. The grief, anger, and pain all slid up him inch by inch. Jeremy slid the bottle out of his hand before he noticed. Tyler flicked the joint away and pushed off the wall. "Hey," Jeremy called out behind him, "Tyler what's wrong?" He grabbed Tyler's shoulder and pulled him back. Wrong decision. Definitely the wrong decision. Tyler swung his fist, smashing it into Jeremy's face. Surprise flickered over Jeremy's face before he brought a hand up. Tyler just stood there, panting slightly. The surprise melted into anger fluidly and Tyler smiled. Jeremy threw the bottle of whiskey behind him, shattering the glass against brick. He lunged for Tyler and Tyler punched him in the stomach before swinging out of the way. Jeremy somehow hit him from behind, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "What the _fuck_," Jeremy snarled, yanking Tyler up by the collar of his shirt "is wrong with you? I'm just trying to help you!"  
"I don't need your help Gilbert," Tyler returned, shoving him off. He stood and brushed himself off. He didn't wait for Jeremy to get back up, kicking him in the ribs. Jeremy cried out before struggling to his feet. Jeremy watched him warily before glancing around for possible ways to escape. Tyler couldn't help but think that all he needed to get an explosion was Jeremy. He didn't know why, it just worked. The thought somehow made him even angrier.

Grabbing Jeremy by the collar of his shirt he swung him around, sending his body colliding with the brick wall. Jeremy yanked out of his grasp and punched Tyler. Tyler just laughed. The joy of the fight had devoured him whole. This he could handle. This thirst. This violence. This bloodlust. For a moment, it was enough. Then Jeremy pulled back, breath fanning out hot into the air. A single stream of blood dripped down his lips. It was then that Tyler could not reconcile the blood from the lust. The anger from the pain. The want from the need. He pushed closer, until their bodies pressed together, until their breaths cut through each other. Jeremy pushed against him and in response Tyler shivered. He kissed Jeremy before he could stop himself. The wetness of the blood on his lips gave way to the taste of whiskey and then a slight bitter taste was there too. Jeremy's mouth opened slightly on a gasp and Tyler teased the tip of his tongue in. The taste of blood overwhelmed him again but he didn't care. If he was drowning in Jeremy's lips rather than himself he didn't mind. Jeremy's arms wrapped around him and he moaned slightly. He pressed into Tyler again. Tyler was so far from normal now he couldn't even think beyond Jeremy. Jeremy was everywhere. His hands, his lips, his body heat. Even the sounds he made filled the air. Tyler pulled back to breathe. Standing here in Jeremy's arms things felt different. Like he was somehow back in the middle. Jeremy didn't say anything and Tyler had the feeling that it was only because he knew Tyler wouldn't be able to handle it.  
"I don't want to go home," he finally breathed.  
"I don't want to be alone," Jeremy said in response.  
"So we…"  
"Actually agree." Tyler stared into his eyes. How had this happened? How did he go from being lost to finding himself in Jeremy's arms?

By the time Jeremy snuck him up to his room he still hadn't figured it out. They didn't talk. Tyler was still okay with that. He needed time to figure out…everything. He guessed Jeremy was doing the same thing. With the lights turned out the thought finally came to him. It wasn't the fight that had consumed him, it was Jeremy.


	4. Dirty Minds

DIRTY MINDS  
Here Come the Mummies  
Suggested by: firelucy

A/N: This was supposed to be fluff…but the song was so begging me to go there. And I did. So now it's hot fluff. Haha…wow, I'm tired. I'm beginning to feel like the Jyler Energizer Bunny and at some point I'll have to slow down…sorries. Anyways, I'm still working on things so I'll let you guys know!

.:.

Jeremy rolled over and groaned. Tyler watched him with his hand propped under his head.  
"Morning," Jeremy sighed.  
"Morning," Tyler replied, leaning forward and kissing him softly.  
"You want breakfast?"  
"I am pretty hungry." Jeremy smiled and rolled out of bed, dragging jeans off the floor as he walked. Tyler laced his fingers behind his head and took the time to enjoy the view. He did love to leave the slightest bruises on the most indecent of places. Heat ran through him with memories of last night. Both Elena and Jenna were out of town and his mom didn't really care where he was. He and Jeremy had the house all to themselves and it was perfection. Speaking of, lying in bed thinking about having sex with Jeremy when Jeremy was in the house was sinfully wasteful. He climbed out of bed and grabbed boxers, yanking them on as he went to the stairs. "Changed my mind, sort of," Tyler called out.  
"What?" Jeremy called back from the kitchen. Jeremy was in the fridge and Tyler came up behind him, pressing against his hips as Jeremy bent over. Tyler reached into the fridge with one hand and grabbed the honey.  
"I'm hungry for food and you," Tyler said, "so what should we do about that?" Jeremy looked over his shoulder, glancing between Tyler and the honey.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he questioned, smirking. In response Tyler flicked open the lid, squeezing out a strand of honey on Jeremy's back. He leaned down and began licking it off as Jeremy moaned, leaning on the fridge. Jeremy grabbed the chocolate syrup and stood, pushing Tyler back against the island before squirting a generous amount on his chest. He licked it away slowly, one hand teasing in the band of Tyler's boxers. Tyler in return spun and lifted Jeremy onto the island before he knew what was happening. Tyler kissed him as his hands skimmed the jeans right off of Jeremy's body.

Jeremy wove his fingers into Tyler's hair, dropping the syrup to the floor.  
"Oh God, Ty…" he moaned out. Tyler smiled slightly before continuing. He added honey to Jeremy's stomach before smearing it and dropping to clean it away. Jeremy had no time to catch his breath before Tyler was smearing honey on his cock too. Then his mouth was on him and he couldn't breathe at all. Where the honey was thick and cool Tyler's mouth was hot and wet. "Ty, Ty," Jeremy panted. "I need you…now." He watched through silted eyes as Tyler picked up the honey and put a line of it on his middle finger. He pushed into Jeremy then and Jeremy fell back onto the island, popping out of Tyler's mouth as he went. He pulled his finger back out, Jeremy's hands clenched on air and he realized he had nothing to hold on to. Finally he settled on grasping the edge of the island. "I'm never gonna be able to look at this kitchen again without thinking about you," he grunted out. Tyler added a second finger and smiled.  
"Good."  
"Please Ty," Jeremy moaned again.  
"We should have done this sooner," Tyler said, standing finally.  
"Just do it now." Tyler slid his fingers out and replaced them on one thrust. Jeremy's breath caught, tangling between his teeth. Tyler grasped his hips and yanked him closer, pushing himself deeper in the same motion.  
"Come here," Tyler said, lifting a hand from Jeremy's hip and offering it to him. Jeremy sat up with effort, biting his lip as Tyler slid out and pushed back in with the change of position. Tyler squeezed honey into his mouth before leaning forward and kissing Jeremy hard, sharing the honey with his tongue. Jeremy scooted even closer, fingers digging into Tyler's shoulders.  
"Enough teasing," Jeremy muttered, pulling away and shoving the bottle of honey to the floor.  
"Whatever you say," Tyler smiled, pulling back before slamming in. Jeremy's reply died somewhere in the back of his mind.  
"Please…more…" Tyler had no problem complying. He thrust deeper and faster before dropping a hand to stroke Jeremy quickly. Jeremy pressed his face into Tyler's neck and whimpered. "I'm so close," Jeremy let out.  
"I know." Tyler tightened his hand and pushed his entire body forward harder. Jeremy groaned low in his throat, his entire body winding tight and releasing in ecstasy. Tyler kissed him again before thrusting in as far as he could go and collapsing against him.

Tyler laughed when he was too sticky to separate from Jeremy easily.  
"There had to be a downside somewhere," he mused. They peeled apart slowly and headed for the shower.  
"Do you think that we're the only ones who can't be in the kitchen without smearing food all over each other and having amazing sex?"  
"No," Tyler said. "There have to be at least a few people out there who think like we do."  
"You're gonna wash my back, right?"  
"As long as I get a reward for my services." Jeremy shoved him slightly before running into the bathroom. Tyler chased him into the shower and kissed him under the hot spray. They managed to clean each other and the kitchen only getting distracted once. Jeremy made toast before smearing butter and honey on it. He ate it slowly, watching Tyler as he did. Finishing he licked off his fingertips.  
"So…" The door opened, interrupting his proposition.  
"Hey guys," Jenna said. "We decided to come home early. How are you two?" Jeremy was so relieved that they hadn't come home that morning that he could only manage a smile.  
"We're fine. What about you?" Tyler asked when Jeremy said nothing.  
"I'm starving," she put her arm over Jeremy's shoulder, "what are you eating?"  
"Toast," Jeremy managed. Tyler smirked at him and Jeremy couldn't deny that even though it was the last thing he should be thinking about with his aunt hanging on him, dirty thoughts were still running through his head.  
"Oh, I love honey!" Jenna said, picking up the bottle and smiling.  
"Oh God," Jeremy let out on a whisper. Elena entered the kitchen then.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Nothing, we're fine," Tyler said he pulled Jeremy out of the kitchen by the collar of his shirt. "We're just gonna head over to my place for some games."  
"You wanna see what's in your fridge don't you?" Jeremy asked on the porch.  
"How'd you know?" Tyler asked, arching an eyebrow.


	5. You Belong With Me

YOU BELONG WITH ME  
Taylor Swift  
Suggested by: Ravenstalon  
*cough cough* All Human *cough cough*

A/N: Tra la la, here's another! Never thought I would do an AH but it was actually pretty fun. Oh and you guys are perfectly allowed to leave as many prompts as you want! I'm going to try and do one a day…like I said before; we'll see how it goes. Stay tuned!

.:.

Jeremy stood by the bleachers to wait; he tugged a headphone out, smiling when Bonnie leaped onto his back.  
"So what'd you think?" she questioned, brunette curls flying everywhere. He looped his arms under her knees.  
"You guys need bigger pom poms. They are definitely not peppy enough."  
"Shut up!" Bonnie let out, smacking the back of his head. "Seriously though?" she questioned after another moment.  
"You looked amazing, as always." She hugged his neck before sliding off and putting her arm through his.  
"Thanks Jer."  
"So did you want to go grab something to eat?" Bonnie groaned.  
"I can't I have to study."  
"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." They arrived at Bonnie's car and she ran a hand through her hair before pulling out her keys. "Did you need a ride?"  
"That's okay. I'll wait for Elena, she came to watch Stefan."  
"Like they don't spend enough time together," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
"I know," Jeremy replied, laughing.  
"Alright," Bonnie sighed, "I'll see you later Jer." He nodded and watched her drive off before heading back to the school. He had to admit, Bonnie was a great distraction. If he wasn't at home, and she constantly made sure he wasn't, he could almost forget that his parents weren't there. He couldn't even remember really how she'd gotten so far into his life but it didn't matter. She'd saved him from himself. Jenna was at a loss and Elena had only reacted with anger, which he could understand. Bonnie had somehow realized he just needed someone to treat him like everything was normal. He just needed someone to be there for him. And she'd decided to be that person.

He was just about to tuck the headphone back into his ear and fall back into the music when voices stopped him. The school was remarkably almost back to being abandoned.  
"I just don't understand why you're being like this!" a familiar female voice screeched. "You two weren't even close so I just don't understand why you're being all boo-hoo about it!" Jeremy couldn't stop the mix of curiosity and the slightest fear that pushed him closer to the altercation. A male voice responded quietly, Jeremy couldn't make out the words. "You know what? Just call me when you have it figured out because you're just confusing me and depressing me and I can't handle it anymore!" Jeremy stopped just as he was about to round the corner, glancing around the edge of rough brick. It was just in time to see Caroline Forbes flounce away, blonde ponytail swinging furiously as she dragged her duffel bag behind her. Tyler leaned against the wall behind him, bringing his hands to his face before sighing audibly. Jeremy was torn. He and Tyler had never been friends but Vicki going away had removed them from the 'I fucking hate you' place they'd been stuck at. Not to mention, Tyler seemed different since his dad died. Jeremy could place it easily because the hidden pain in Tyler's eyes was the same he used to see in the mirror every day. Trying hard to be normal for everyone when you felt like you were dying inside was not an easy task. Caroline and Tyler had been together for almost two years. Jeremy couldn't imagine them not being together, probably because of the whole head cheerleader, quarterback dynamic they had going on. It was clichéd but they lived in a small town so Jeremy figured they could get away with it.  
"Can I help you Gilbert?" Jeremy felt his eyes widen. So busted. Damn. He couldn't just walk away now and pretend he hadn't heard anything. At least there was no animosity in Tyler's voice so Jeremy crept forward instead of running away.  
"Sorry," starting off with an apology was always good, "I just heard voices and I…yeah, I probably just should have walked away, sorry."  
"How much did you hear?" Tyler just sounded tired.  
"Uh, just the tail end there. Did you…" Jeremy felt himself wince, "want to talk about it?"

Tyler didn't respond immediately. Jeremy stopped his forward progress and watched him warily.  
"You know what's ironic Gilbert?" Tyler shifted his weight and continued speaking without waiting for Jeremy's reply. "They said that my dad died because his heart gave out. You know why? Because they said his heart was too big. Too fucking big. Isn't that just the most fucking ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"  
"I don't know…I didn't really know your dad man."  
"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "nobody really did anyways."  
"I'm sorry."  
"About my dad?" Tyler questioned, lips twisting bitterly.  
"No. About you." Tyler looked at him then, almost as if seeing him for the first time.  
"You know, you're the first person to say that and really mean it." Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug. He could feel it, things were shifting again. Like a rubik's cube in someone else's hands or a car out of control. Jeremy couldn't stop it. Maybe this time, he didn't want to. "Did you want to," Tyler paused awkwardly, "hang out or something?"  
"Yeah," Jeremy smiled slightly, "okay."

Some days waking up, Jeremy couldn't believe that it had happened. But then Tyler would text and he would have no other choice. They just…clicked. It shouldn't have been so possible or so easy but it was and Jeremy couldn't help the occasional thought that maybe it was meant to be. He didn't know how much he believed in fate or destiny but he felt that he was Tyler's Bonnie. When Jeremy wasn't with Bonnie, chances were he was with Tyler. Tyler didn't really have anyone else. Caroline had moved on, to Matt. Needless to say, the arrangement hadn't worked for Tyler. Tyler joked that it was just less Christmas presents for him to buy. With Christmas fast approaching it was a common thought to have. Jeremy thought that he could cross Matt off his list as well. Being Elena's ex and Tyler's ex best friend he'd thought briefly about getting him something small but the way that he and Caroline had gotten together was just wrong. Caroline had never officially broken up with Tyler. Instead she made out with Matt in the school hallway. Word got back to Tyler through the gossip. He hadn't spoken to Matt since. Jeremy didn't blame him. He and Tyler arranged to go shopping together, the thinking that they could commiserate on being men and not understanding all this shopping crap. Jeremy was just glad that he wouldn't have to sneak presents under Jenna or Elena's noses. He got Tyler's text and pulled on his jacket before stepping out onto the porch. Glancing around he didn't see Tyler. Cautiously he stepped down only to have snowball smack into his chest. He heard Tyler laughing from behind a tree.  
"Really?" he questioned, bending down to form a snowball of his own. Tyler just laughed again, maniacally. His breath fanned out in a cloud as he moved forward slowly. "Come out come out wherever you are…" Tyler bolted towards his car, skidding on a patch of ice and slamming into the ground. Jeremy couldn't stop laughing, dropping the snowball as he clutched at his chest. Slowly he made his way over. "Karma, at last."  
"Shut up Gilbert," Tyler muttered, glaring up at him from the driveway. He held up a hand and Jeremy grasped it. He pulled, only to slip as well. He crashed into Tyler before registering that he was falling. "You suck," Tyler groaned.  
"It's not my fault your lame ass fell on the ice," Jeremy shot back, shivering against Tyler's body heat. Tyler shifted slightly before his entire body arched up, tossing Jeremy off.  
"There is snow in my pants," he cried out, wriggling on the ice. "Jesus Christ-it's cold and wet and ugh!" Jeremy struggled to his feet, laughing again.  
"Then get up you dumb ass." He held out his hand again, making sure his feet were planted this time. Tyler got up, jumping slightly as he did.  
"Cold, cold snow." Jeremy brushed the snow off his back, hesitating before brushing off his butt as well.  
"Better?"  
"Maybe a little," Tyler mumbled his cheeks red from the cold. "We going or what?"

They were just passing the Mystic Falls sign when Jeremy's phone buzzed.  
'Wanna hang out?' Bonnie's text questioned.  
'Can't. I'm with Tyler.'  
'You're always with Tyler.' Jeremy rolled his eyes slightly. That was an exaggeration.  
'We're going xmas shopping and I won't get you something shiny if you keep complaining.'  
'Whatev.'  
"Bonnie?" Tyler questioned.  
"Yeah, she's just bored probably," Jeremy sighed. Tyler just shrugged.  
"You sure it wasn't a booty call?"  
"What?" Jeremy exclaimed, turning towards Tyler, "We're just friends!"  
"Does she know that?" Jeremy punched him in the arm before crossing his and turning back to the windshield.  
"You're a child Lockwood."  
"If I'm a child what does that make you?" He had a point but instead of admitting it Jeremy stuck his tongue out. Tyler pulled him into a headlock, ruffling his hair as he steered the car with his knees.  
"Ty!" Jeremy let out, laughing, "Stop it!"  
"No can do." He pulled uselessly at Tyler's arm. "She likes you, admit it!"  
"We're just friends," Jeremy insisted again, laughing though the words. Tyler chuckled too.  
"I don't believe you."  
"You're gonna wreck your car," Jeremy pointed out, sobering slightly.  
"Bonnie thinks your man pretty, just say it." Jeremy twisted, finally managing to break the hold. He smacked at Tyler's hands when he tried again.  
"Drive the car."  
"Fine," he put his hands back on the steering wheel, "but you're in denial."

It was twenty minutes before either of them spoke again.  
"Hold the wheel for a sec," Tyler said, glancing to Jeremy. Jeremy reached over and took the wheel as instructed. Tyler pulled off his coat and tossed it in the back before yanking his hooded sweatshirt over his head. He tossed that in back as well and took the wheel again. "Thanks," he said.  
"No problem," Jeremy muttered, not able to take his eyes off the patch of skin just above Tyler's belt. The shirt had pulled up, revealing just a piece of skin where his hip bone pressed out. What was wrong with him? He shook himself mentally. He and Tyler were friends. Friends didn't stare at each other like that. Wrong. Wrong, so wrong. And yet…he snuck another glance. Why was that innocent strip of skin making him catch his breath? Why did he want to run his fingertips over it and see if it felt as smooth as it looked? This wasn't supposed to be happening. He forced himself to look at the windshield again. When Tyler shifted, stretching against the seat Jeremy was disappointed to see the skin disappear behind blue fabric. He looked away again and tried to distract himself. The thought would not be banished from his mind. Even when they got out of the car and Tyler put all his clothes back on, even as they shopped through all the various stores. It didn't matter what Jeremy presented himself to think about, Tyler was still there. Thoughts of Tyler inevitably led to that skin. He was driving himself insane. Four hours later and both shopping lists completed Jeremy was still thinking about it. Tyler elbowing him in the ribs as he picked out a bracelet for Bonnie hadn't helped. Instead it had flushed his entire body with heat and made him jittery for the rest of the time. The drive back to town was hell. Even more so when Tyler yawned and questioned if he could just crash at his place. It was late, Jeremy accepted this easily. It was understandable and it shouldn't have been a big deal. But it was. But if he said no that made it even more of a big deal. This shouldn't be happening. In the end he just shrugged, cursing himself all the while.

Jeremy honestly had convinced himself that it wasn't going to be that bad. He was so unprepared. Tyler was oblivious, which only made it worse. As soon as he got into Jeremy's room he pulled off his coat, slipped out of his shoes, and peeled off the hoodie and t-shirt in one motion. He ran a hand over his chest and shrugged before dropping onto Jeremy's bed unceremoniously. Jeremy just stood there awkwardly, feeling displaced in his own bedroom. He debated long and hard about going down to sleep on the couch. But that also fell into the 'it would make it a huge fucking deal' especially when Jenna woke him up because she was always awake before him and asked why he was sleeping on the couch. So he sucked it up, took off his shoes and carefully got into bed. Eventually he took off his jacket but other than that he remained fully clothed. He turned off the light and eventually went to sleep. In the morning he realized that he should have just slept on the couch. His face was smooshed on Tyler's chest, a spot of drool beneath his lips. He sat up suddenly, wiping his lips and looking around in absolute horror. This had to be a nightmare. It wasn't. Oh God. What was happening to him? He looked back at Tyler, thanking whoever was up there that the older boy was still asleep. Jeremy knew he would never live this down otherwise. He carefully reached out a hand and wiped off the drool, trying to ignore the feel of Tyler's skin as he did. He cleaned his hand with the edge of the sheet and slipped out of bed. He paced back and forth in the room, bolting for the bathroom when Tyler shifted on the bed. This couldn't be happening, he repeated to himself. He ran cold water over his face and met his eyes in the mirror. He just needed to calm down. Tyler was an attractive guy. Him noticing that was not a big deal. It was perfectly normal. He should be able to think that Tyler was attractive without freaking out. And as for inadvertently cuddling with him…Tyler was a warm body. Yeah, it was nothing more than that. Jeremy just wouldn't let it be. He was going to go back out there and everything was going to be fine.

.:.

Tyler stared down at his phone in frustration. As if he could force a text message to the screen if he stared long enough. Jeremy was avoiding him. He had tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't go away. He'd texted him over an hour ago and there was still no response. Tyler hadn't even seen Jeremy since their Christmas shopping trip. Something was definitely going on. Tyler wracked his brain, trying to figure out if he'd done anything wrong but nothing came to mind. He'd had fun shopping and thought Jeremy did too. What bothered him most was how much he missed Jeremy. It was a constant, intense, pain. Like he wasn't complete without the younger boy. And now Jeremy wasn't even talking to him. This was ridiculous. He was Tyler Lockwood. He didn't sit around and pout while waiting for a text message. He went to figure out what the hell was going on. He grabbed his keys and Jeremy's present, it was a good excuse, even though it wasn't officially Christmas yet. The Gilbert driveway was full so Tyler parked on the street and went up to the door, knocking before he lost his nerve. Elena answered, smiling after a moment.  
"Hey Tyler, come on in." Nodding he stomped the snow off his boots before coming in. Nearly everyone he knew was spread around the living room. The Salvatore brothers were there Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and even Caroline. Red and green cups littered the end tables and coffee table. Christmas music played in the background. Clearly he'd crashed a party. One that he wasn't invited to. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before turning back to Elena. He tried to ignore the awkward silence behind him.  
"I-uh. Sorry. Just wanted to drop this off. With you know…Christmas…" He drifted off, shoving the present into her hands.  
"Jeremy, come thank Tyler," Elena called out. _Oh God_. Tyler wanted to die on the spot.  
"It's okay. I have to go, really." He backpedaled out the door so quickly he missed whatever she said.

He wanted to cry. His eyes tightened as they agreed. He didn't understand what was going on. Tyler understood why he wasn't invited. Everybody and their brother knew about the whole Matt and Caroline thing. But he didn't understand why Jeremy wasn't talking to him. Part of him wanted to know why, the rest of him was set on running. Why did he have to keep losing people? He yanked open his car door and dropped his keys in the snow. He swore quickly before bending to find them. He couldn't see a damn thing, the twinkling lights on the Gilbert porch were the only things shining. He gave up trying to see them when he heard the door open and close, shoving his hand into the snow and searching for them by touch.  
"Tyler?" He swore to himself before standing to face Jeremy.  
"Hey," he said after a moment. Apologies were written all over those big brown eyes and it only upset Tyler further.  
"I meant to text you back," Jeremy breathed quietly.  
"You mean tonight or the past week?" Jeremy winced.  
"I'm sorry about the party," he said, gesturing to the house before wrapping his arms around himself. It was then that Tyler noticed he wasn't wearing a coat. "I would have invited you but-"  
"I get it," Tyler said, cutting him off. "You should go back in, it's cold."  
"Yeah but, I'm just," Jeremy paused, "I'm just sorry." Tyler bent back over again, still desperate for escape.  
"It's alright," he muttered into the snow, "I would just have appreciated a little warning." He finally, _finally_ found his keys and stood again.  
"About what?" Jeremy questioned.  
"That you didn't want to be friends anymore." He didn't know how he managed to get the words out.

Jeremy stepped closer, until only the car door separated them.  
"Is that what you think?" Tyler shrugged.  
"What am I supposed to think Jeremy?" Jeremy frowned.  
"It's not that," he insisted gently.  
"Will you please tell me what's going on then?"  
"I just need some space. I'm getting all mixed up and I just-" he cut off, shaking his head, "I just need space. I'm sorry." Tyler flicked the keys in his hand absently.  
"What did I do wrong?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise." Tyler let his head drop. He didn't believe him. "Tyler, please believe me. You didn't do anything wrong. You've been awesome."  
"I should go," he finally murmured.  
"I'll call you," Jeremy offered. Tyler didn't believe that either. He just nodded and climbed in.  
"Go back in, before you get sick." Jeremy stepped back onto the snow covered grass and watched as Tyler drove away.

Tyler barely left his room for the next week. He also tried admirably to work through his father's liquor cabinet. He didn't realize that Jeremy had been his buoy, holding him above water, until he wasn't there anymore. Now he was all alone. He felt it in every fiber of himself. He'd never hated another feeling more. Not even the helplessness as he lay there while his father beat him. He hated being without Jeremy more. The thought didn't scare him. It hurt too much for that. He was hunched over the toilet, throwing up when someone crouched behind him, placing a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Tyler…" Jeremy whispered, running a hand over his arm as well. "What are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" he managed around a cough. Jeremy stood, grabbing a washcloth and running water over it before laying it over Tyler's forehead.  
"This is my fault, isn't it?" he whispered.  
"No," Tyler groaned, leaning into his soft touch.  
"I abandoned you."  
"No," he repeated, "it's me. I don't blame you for leaving." Jeremy moved behind him, hugging him as Tyler leaned forward and retched again.  
"I didn't want to," he whispered into his ear.  
"Well then why did you?" Tyler was still drunk. He didn't care that Jeremy had every right to do whatever he damn well wanted to. He didn't care that they'd never made each other any promises. He cared that Jeremy had hurt him. Now he wanted to know why.  
"We'll talk tomorrow, when you're sober." There was no arguing with him. Tyler threw up again and Jeremy helped him to bed before picking up the bottles strewn around his room. He disappeared for a while and came back with a huge trash bag, tossing every bottle into it, whether they still had liquid or not. He tied the bag up and sat in the chair at Tyler's desk, crossing his arms.  
"Don't have to stay," Tyler murmured softly.  
"Yeah I do." Tyler didn't reply he didn't want him to leave anyways.

Tyler's head pounded furiously with each beat of his heart. Jeremy didn't say anything, handing him pills silently. Tyler took them before curling into a ball on his side.  
"Will you tell me now?" he whispered. Jeremy dragged the chair to the edge of the bed before nodding.  
"It's sort of difficult to explain. Remember when we went to the mall?"  
"Yeah," Tyler sighed. He wasn't making the connection.  
"When you took your jacket off in the car," Jeremy covered his face with both hands. "How do I say this? You-you're shirt it pulled up and I-there was skin and I couldn't stop looking at it…I had to stop because I started to…have feelings for you. Feelings that were not friend feelings and I don't know how it happened. So I'm sorry."  
"So you're trying to tell me what exactly?"  
"I think I'm attracted to you…physically." Jeremy still hadn't dropped his hands.  
"I don't know what to say," Tyler finally admitted.  
"Yeah. It's kind of a mood killer." Jeremy dropped his hands and stood, crossing to the door.  
"Wait," Tyler said, half sitting up before groaning. "Don't go." Jeremy paused, hand on the doorknob.  
"It's not like we can just continue as if everything's the same."  
"I don't care. I can't be without you Jer." Jeremy turned around and regarded him carefully, leaning against the door.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I don't have all the answers. I don't know okay? I just know that without you I'm lost. I don't want to be like this anymore," he said, gesturing to himself. "You make me better. I want to be better."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Can we just go back to being friends? Please?"  
"You want to still be friends?" Jeremy questioned, disbelief filling his voice.  
"Yeah. Don't you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe more."  
"Come here," Tyler murmured, holding out his hand. It seemed like an eternity before Jeremy finally stepped forward and took it. Tyler pulled him into the bed. "We can try it, I'm willing to try, I just know that somehow, someway, we belong together." Jeremy slid up the bed and lay next to him. "Don't leave me again, okay?"  
"Okay."


	6. The Bottom

THE BOTTOM  
It's Alive

A/N: Short angsty! Jyler for you. I feel like all the ones so far have been very fluffy. Anyways…I'm very very excited about some of the ones I have coming up. I know, I'm teasing.

.:.

Jeremy's feet paced over the carpet, unsurprised to find that at some point last night Tyler and fallen out of his chair. He paced back and forth across the room. When Tyler groaned in consciousness Jeremy bent to help him, sliding him down the rest of the way to the floor.  
"Jer," he whispered, gripping his ankle for a moment. Looking down at him, Jeremy couldn't help but feel another stab of pity.  
"Come on, let's get you up."  
"My head," Tyler groaned, moving a hand towards it.  
"I know," Jeremy soothed, pressing a kiss there. "I know." Putting his shoulders firmly under Tyler's arm he brought him up slowly. At an even slower pace they made their way to the bathroom. Jeremy had to help him with his pants and had to hold him up on the toilet so he didn't fall over. At least he waited for the toilet today Jeremy reflected. He barely managed to carry Tyler to bed, dropping him down more suddenly than he'd meant to. Tyler just groaned again, trying and failing to roll on to his side. "Ty," Jeremy said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. It had started out slowly. And then the addiction had become a beast neither of them could tame. Tyler looked at him then, eyes slightly glazed. Jeremy has seen the expression a few times before, he was coming down. He wondered then why they call it coming down when the only reason Tyler did it was to feed the demons deep within him. How can you come down when all you're doing is reaching for the bottom? "I can't do this anymore," he whispered. Tyler tilted his head, frowning.  
"Wha-?" he questioned. Jeremy cleared his throat and blinked slowly.  
"I can't do this anymore," he repeated, his voice suddenly loud in the room.  
"Aw, no Jer…Don say that. I'm sorry okay? Y'know I'm sorry. I don't wanna be like this."

Jeremy pulled away, lifting a hand to his face as he did. The tears slipped down.  
"I can't do this anymore," he said again.  
"So you're leaving me?" Tyler questioned, half sitting up. "Go ahead," he demanded, "go ahead. Everybody does anyway." Jeremy wiped his face before turning to face him again.  
"I can't just forget everything that's happened Tyler. I've tried believe me I've tried. I told myself that it was going to get better. I told myself you were going to pull yourself out of this. That you would stop. That you would love me enough to stop. But you're getting worse Ty." Tyler sat silently as he let the words flow out of him brokenly. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I can't live like this anymore."  
"No. I'll be better. I-I swear I'll be better."  
"Tyler, when's the last time you even tried to go a day without a hit?" Tyler didn't respond. "You don't even know what day it is, do you?" He still said nothing. "When's the last time you left this apartment? When's the last time you did anything at all by yourself, other than getting high?"  
"It hurts Jer."  
"I know that. So does this. I can't stay, and you can't ask me to." Jeremy was crying freely now, angry tears burning hot streaks down his cheeks.  
"I love you." Jeremy wiped his cheeks again.  
"I love you too. I love you Ty, but you're killing me."

Tyler didn't say anything else. Jeremy waited an agonized moment in silence. He left the room, dropping his key on the table before locking the door and leaving.


	7. Remorse

REMORSE  
follow up to The Bottom

A/N: Still pretty angsty…but not as bad. I couldn't just leave it like that. I love them too much!

Tyler didn't know how long he lay in bed. It could have been days. Jeremy didn't come back. He couldn't do this. He couldn't live without him. He had to fix this. Tyler had ruined everything and he knew it. It didn't matter that ruining things was one of his best skills. There were no excuses for this. No excuses for what he'd done. He pushed the memories away. His body hurt enough. He was coming down, down, down and it was almost as bad as the full moon. The only reason he knew it wasn't as bad was because nothing was as bad. Tyler remembered when it started. Jeremy hadn't liked it from the beginning but Tyler ignored it because he thought he wouldn't get through another full moon without the drugs. His entire body was shaking. He needed to get clean. Somehow through the haze and the pain, the thought remained. He rolled out of bed and rested on all fours for a few moments before struggling to his feet. Tears leaked out of his eyes before he could stop them. He wondered where Jeremy was. But he didn't deserve to know anymore. Maybe he never had. He yanked off his clothes and jumped in the cold shower. Each drop of water was a pin prick of individual pain. It didn't matter. Getting out he paced back to his dresser still dripping. His clothes were still folded neatly inside. Jeremy must have done it before he left. Tyler sniffled pathetically before wiping his face roughly. He pulled on clothes.

Tyler wasn't able to drive and he didn't have anyone to call. He had to call a cab out of the yellow pages. It took him half an hour to dial the phone correctly. How had it gotten this bad? But then it had been worse. He'd never live down the shame of it. The way he'd treated Jeremy. No one deserved that. And that's why he had to get clean.  
"I don't care what you do," he said, standing in the rehab's front office. "I have money, I don't care what you do, I just need to get clean." The woman standing there nodded.  
"Just sign here." He signed with shaking fingers before clenching his fist at his side. He _had_ to do this. They led him into a back room and without preamble they strapped him down to a table. Tyler was glad that he was jerking too bad to actually break free of them.  
"We'll start once you're through the worst of it," she said. They left him alone in the room then. He had nothing to save him from the memories. They attacked all at once. Every fight came crashing back as he remembered his slide into addiction. But Jeremy was there for all of it. Endlessly Jeremy. He'd been the last one to give up on him. He'd been the one to love him the most. And Tyler had thrown that away. He tried to think of the good times but they wouldn't come. The worst one came in their place.

_ "No Tyler, I don't feel like it right now." Tyler didn't listen, wrapping Jeremy in a hug and pressing his lips to his throat.  
"Come on baby, it'll feel so good, you know it will."  
"You're high," Jeremy argued, shoving him off and walking away.  
"Jer…come on," Tyler said, laughing slightly. His mind couldn't understand why Jeremy didn't want to. He wanted it. It was all he wanted in that moment. His body was burning with the need. So Tyler followed him, dragging him by the arm into the bedroom.  
"Stop it," Jeremy snarled, shaking him off again.  
"What? Is there someone else?"  
"No. This is all you."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"You really don't see it," Jeremy scoffed, "maybe you should look in a mirror sometime." Tyler kissed him then, cutting off the words. Even through his buzz, they were pissing him off. Tyler maneuvered them onto the bed as Jeremy struggled, ignoring him. "Stop. Tyler-don't. Stop it! Tyler, please!" _

But he hadn't stopped. Hands down the worst moments of his life. Part of it was the drugs…but that wasn't much of an excuse. Worse than that, Jeremy hadn't left for a while after that. Every time Tyler came close he flinched. Every look was wounded, but still he stayed. Even now Tyler couldn't comprehend it. There was loving someone and then there was giving up everything for them. Tyler began to cry again. Even if he got clean, he couldn't ask Jeremy to take him back. He'd done too much. Jeremy deserved better. He still needed to do it. If he kept going like this it would just get worse until he did something worse. Jeremy leaving was his wake up call, but he needed to do this for himself. He needed to be better. So that maybe he could look himself in the mirror again.

"Talk to me Tyler. Tell me why. Tell me why you need to do this." Tyler looked past the therapist, out the window. He was still in rehab but "through the worst of it." It had been two weeks. He had five more days before the full moon. He was itching to get out.  
"Because. I hated the person I was. I made everyone else hate me too. And I don't blame them."  
"How dedicated are you to staying clean?"  
"100%." He didn't say the words out loud, but he'd kill himself before he went back. He didn't really know how to kill a werewolf. But he supposed he could always go back home and ask a vampire to do it for him. In Mystic Falls there was one around every corner for God's sakes.  
"What are you going to do with yourself?"  
"I'm gonna go home," he said, "drugs aren't as easily available there." The only dealer he knew didn't deal anymore after all. "I feel like I'll be able to go back to the person I used to be." Another complete lie. He just had to go. After the full moon he could come back or even go to another rehab. This one had done wonders though. He still had the slight itch beneath his skin. But dealing with being uncomfortable was something that he was used to.  
"Do you think you're ready?" Tyler leveled a gaze at her.  
"Do you?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think Tyler. It matters how you feel."  
"You're the expert. Yeah, I feel like I'm ready. But you must've seen hundreds of people just like me. So you tell me."  
"Honestly Tyler," she removed her glasses and set them in her lap, "I've never seen anyone quite like you. You hide it so well I sometimes wonder if you were even an addict. I can see it in your eyes. You're strong. You can do this." He nodded, the ghost of a smile slipping over his lips. Tyler didn't smile anymore. She leaned across the space between them and handed him a business card. "I doubt you'll need it, but just in case. And I'll be happy to sign your release papers. It usually doesn't happen this fast. But like I said, you're strong. And I think you've got great motivation." Tyler pulled the memory of how Jeremy had looked at him right before he left to the front of his mind. That much at least was true. "So we're going to throw you back out there. If you can't handle it, come on back."

Tyler was shocked to find his mother standing on the sidewalk. She hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you baby."  
"I'm sorry Mom," he breathed in return.  
"You only have to apologize if you ever do it again, understand?" Tyler nodded. She held his face for a moment, examining it. "Let's go home," she said. It was easier than Tyler expected. He expected to freak out leaving rehab. But maybe it was the therapist's words at work. His mother holding his hand practically the whole way didn't hurt either. Being home was good. There were memories of Jeremy at every corner but that was okay. It helped him stay away from thoughts of drugs. The full moon came. Tyler chained himself down. It was his first one sober in nearly a year. That was okay. He could handle that too. Somehow, even the turn was easier than Tyler thought it was going to be. Maybe he was finally getting used to it. He was glad when he woke up in the morning. Maybe even a little proud of himself.  
"Tyler?" Oh God. He knew that voice.

He worked furiously to get the chains off, but his hands were shaking now. He wasn't even half through when Jeremy came bursting through the door. Tyler froze, unable to stop himself from staring at him. Tears came to his eyes. He loved him _so_ much.  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned, finally dropping his eyes and working on another of the catches. Jeremy dropped next to him and worked on as well. Tyler swiped at tears as they worked.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"  
"I think I've done enough to you Jer." Jeremy said nothing, releasing the last one.  
"You're clean." It wasn't a question, but Tyler nodded anyways, standing slowly. "I've missed you."  
"Don't say that Jer. You deserve better. You need better."  
"You are better."  
"Stop." He couldn't do this. He didn't deserve it, not after everything he'd done. Jeremy stood as well.  
"Don't you still love me?" Tyler made a mistake then. He looked into Jeremy's eyes. And then he told the truth.  
"Of course I do." Jeremy smiled slightly.  
"I love you." Jeremy hugged him. Tyler sagged into his arms. "I never stopped loving you. I never will. The past is done. It's water under the bridge. Just let it go and be with me." Tyler's throat closed over and he didn't know what to say. There were no words for the blinding faith Jeremy had in him. Just like there were no words for how much he loved him for it. There were no words and so Tyler stayed silent, hugging him back.


	8. Animal

ANIMAL  
Neon Trees  
Suggested by: SatanCharm

A/N: *dances to suggested song* So catchy… Anyways I am thrilled to say that I'm still working through the prompts, I may even be able to complete all of them. Now that Worth the Price is finally drawing to a close I have high hopes. I'll need somewhere to focus all of that creative energy after all… As always, stay tuned, leave a review, and enjoy!

.:.

Tyler leaned back in his desk chair and tapped the pen to his lips. There were several things that just were not adding up. He'd never considered himself to be the smartest guy around…but still. It was like a blank jigsaw puzzle. Jeremy asking for his help had been odd. But sometimes he still felt guilty for beating the crap out of the kid so he said yes. He'd never been great at algebra but Jeremy made the point that at least he'd taken the course already. So, somehow, Tyler began tutoring Jeremy. Tyler was surprised to find that he enjoyed the afternoons. Jeremy didn't actually have much trouble, he was a fast learner. But this afternoon, well things had definitely taken a turn for the curious. Tyler had been taking this tutoring thing seriously, apparently too seriously. He stopped by the algebra room after the final bell, to ask Mrs. Cameron if he could have some practice tests for Jeremy. She asked innocently who he was tutoring and Tyler told her it was Jeremy. Then he watched as her brow furrowed and she glanced at him over her glasses, hands freezing in the stack of papers.  
"Jeremy Gilbert?" she'd questioned, staring at him.  
"Um, yeah," Tyler replied, wondering if he'd entered the Twilight Zone when he stepped into the room.  
"Impossible," she said, "he's been one of my top students since the start of the year." Tyler just stared at her, running the words back through his head, trying to make sense of them. "When did you start tutoring him? I mean no offense Mr. Lockwood, but he's been averaging a better grade than you did."  
"Uh," his mind was spinning uselessly in his head. "I have to- yeah, I have to go." He was still trying to make sense of it. If Jeremy didn't actually need help then why was he pretending? Was it just a way to spend time with Tyler? Why hadn't he just asked? _Because we're not friends_, he chided himself mentally. But did this mean Jeremy wanted to be friends? What if he did? Did Tyler want to be friends too? Why was this such a big deal? He started at the beginning.

He was at his locker, school had let out just a few minutes ago and the halls were nearly empty.  
"Um, hey," Jeremy said quietly. Tyler jerked towards him, shocked and half expecting a fight, even though they hadn't fought in months.  
"What's up Gilbert?" Tyler asked, shooting for a nonchalant tone. Jeremy stepped closer.  
"Well I- I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Tyler frowned. He was genuinely bewildered now. "I kind of- well I need a tutor. But I don't want anyone to know," he added quickly. "So I was wondering if you could um tutor me and we could just pretend to be hanging out…"  
"You realize you're talking to me right?" Tyler asked, half glancing behind him.  
"Yeah," Jeremy said softly, cheeks reddening.  
"I'm not that smart Jeremy. I don't know how much I'd able to help."  
"But you've already taken algebra, last year right? And it's gotta be better than what I'm doing now." Tyler looked at him again, biting his lip slightly in thought. Jeremy watched him for a moment before dropping his head and staring at his shoes. "You're probably right," he finally murmured, "sorry I wasted your time." But Tyler felt like absolute shit as he watched him shuffle away.  
"Hold on Gil-Jeremy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But I'm not making any promises."  
"Really?" his whole face lit, "Thanks Tyler!" Jeremy hugged him tightly then, pressing the length of his body against him. Tyler froze before patting his back awkwardly and pulling away. He looked up at him again. "So when are you free?" Jeremy questioned eagerly.  
"Most afternoons. Early on the weekends I guess."  
"Okay, cool. Can I get your number?"

Tyler shook his head. Sneaky little bastard. He didn't like being manipulated. It made him feel stupid as hell. He wondered then if it had been Jeremy's own private joke. An idea bred from boredom. Tyler's insides clenched. He did not like that idea at all. He probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. Jeremy wasn't like that. At least, he'd never thought so. But now doubt was creeping in. He didn't like that either. The first tutoring session had been normal. Nothing strange or awkward. The second one Tyler had gone into Jeremy's room to find him coming in from the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He'd immediately backed out, apologizing rapidly. Now Tyler wondered if it had all been part of…whatever the hell Jeremy was doing. Thinking back, Jeremy's hair had already been a bit dry. So what the hell was going on? The third session Jeremy had sat next to him on the couch and when he leaned incredibly close Tyler just thought it was because he couldn't see the book. But he didn't need to see the book. Tyler ran his hands over his hair in a quick motion. It still wasn't adding up. Was Jeremy… Was Jeremy trying to _seduce_ him? His cock twitched at the thought alone. Whoa. No. Surely not. Tyler's mind went to the fourth session. They'd eaten before starting. Nothing special, just sandwiches and potato chips. Why then had Jeremy felt the need to lick off each of his fingers? This so could not be happening. The thought alone was ridiculous. More ridiculous was how Tyler was reacting to it. Suddenly he couldn't shake the image of Jeremy in that damn towel. This wasn't happening. This wasn't him. It couldn't be. He didn't _want_ Jeremy to be seducing him…did he? No. No. He just needed to go sort this out. He needed to talk to Jeremy and put an end to it.

.:.

Jeremy smiled the second he opened the door.  
"Hey Ty, what's going on?" Tyler crossed his arms.  
"We need to talk." Jeremy felt his stomach drop as his smile faltered and he stepped back.  
"Okay…you wanna come in?" Tyler nodded after a moment and brushed past the younger boy. Immediately his mind raced. What was going on? Tyler passed him silently, climbing the stairs. Jeremy followed after a moment.  
"I talked to Mrs. Cameron today," Tyler said, before Jeremy's bedroom door was even closed. Jeremy felt his stomach drop even further as he stared at the ground. This had seemed like such a good idea at the time. "So what is this Jer? Some sort of joke?" His head jerked up.  
"What? No! Of course not."  
"Well then can you explain it to me? You're obviously the smarter one here."  
"I just," he let his head drop again, running a hand over the back of his neck, "I wanted to spend more time with you." It sounded lame. He knew it. That was why he'd come up with this whole scheme in the first place.  
"That's all?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy couldn't make himself look at him. All of his attempts seemed not only pathetically clumsy; they were just desperate and sad.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, lying. How could he possibly tell the truth?  
"You sure?" Tyler questioned, stepping closer. Jeremy side stepped to his desk, leaning against it. Tyler followed him. "Just tell me what's going on."  
"I," his throat closed over, "can't." Tyler stepped even closer, his body barely grazing Jeremy's. Jeremy caught his breath, closing his eyes. Trapped between Tyler and the desk he had nowhere to go.  
"Try," Tyler breathed. Jeremy just shook his head. "I'm going," he sighed, stepping away.

For a few seconds Jeremy couldn't move. When he looked up Tyler was already gone.  
"Wait," he called out, running after him. Tyler stopped halfway down the steps, turning back. Jeremy didn't stop, slamming into him. Tyler wrapped his arms around Jeremy's back as he struggled to stay upright. Jeremy looked down at him before latching his lips to Tyler's mouth. Tyler pulled back half an inch in shock. Jeremy just grasped his collar and pulled him forward, kissing him again. "Now you know," he said finally.

.:.

Tyler lowered them both down to the stairs.  
"I always find a direct approach works better," he murmured, kissing him while sliding a hand up his shirt. Jeremy gasped into his lips, arching into his body. Jeremy's hands began to pull at Tyler's jeans. "Bed?" Jeremy just shook his head.  
"Need you," he said. He'd worked his hand into Tyler's jeans at that point and Tyler groaned against him. Jeremy smiled slightly, giving an experimental squeeze. Tyler's hips bucked, shoving into Jeremy's hand. Tyler grasped Jeremy's wrists and tugged them above his head, rolling his hips against Jeremy's. Jeremy moaned loudly. Tyler worked to catch his breath.  
"Anybody could just walk in," he gasped, trying desperately to stall so he didn't embarrass himself. Jeremy just shook his head, letting it loll against the step behind him.  
"Just left for a movie," he explained softly. "Please Ty." Tyler leaned closer and kissed him.  
"I don't want to hurt you." _Or come in my pants._  
"You won't." Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, pressing his erection into Tyler. Biting his lips Tyler groaned. That was not helping. Jeremy clung to him, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck. Tyler moaned, his skin vibrating against Jeremy's tongue. "I want more Ty, I need more. Please." Tyler pulled up slightly and yanked off his shirt, padding the stairs behind Jeremy's shoulders. Then he took of Jeremy's shirt and put it there too. Their shoes were kicked down to the base of the stairs and their jeans went under the rest of Jeremy. Tyler pressed against him then, hot flesh meeting hot flesh inch for inch. He groaned again. It was too much. It wasn't enough. Jeremy had put it best. _I want more_. Tyler wasn't sure exactly what to do next, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He rubbed against Jeremy for a moment, unashamed to need the contact. Jeremy reached down and pulled Tyler's hand up. Slowly he sucked a finger into his mouth. Tyler gasped as he watched him. There was something so inherently sexual about the way that his lips slowly wrapped around and the way his cheeks caved in. It might as well have been as if his mouth wasn't meant for anything other than sucking on Tyler's flesh. Tyler clenched his teeth. Jeremy added another finger.  
"Jer," Tyler let out, half closing his eyes.  
"Completely necessary," Jeremy sighed, finally releasing Tyler's fingers. He looked down pointedly. Tyler took a deep breath and held it before sliding a finger into Jeremy.

Jeremy hissed out a breath and Tyler again watched his face, fascinated. He pulled out and slid back in, watching as Jeremy bit his lip and turned his head slightly.  
"Okay?" he breathed. Jeremy just nodded, moaning quietly. He clutched at Tyler's shoulders. Tyler continued working his finger, thinking that he could easily look at Jeremy just as he was now…forever. Jeremy looked up at him, lips falling open to form one word.  
"_More_." Tyler breathed in deeply through his nose and added another finger. He forced himself to be patient. This wasn't just sex with some girl. He couldn't jus thrust in without really working for it. Maybe it was twisted, but Tyler liked the fact. Something that you worked towards…well it was just worth more, wasn't it? Jeremy whimpered and then moaned in rapid succession as Tyler withdrew his fingers. Tyler hushed him gently before pressing a kiss to his lips. He slid his tongue past Jeremy's lips and teeth, trying to distract him as he pushed just the tip of his cock in. Jeremy's mouth opened wide in a gasp and Tyler thrust the rest of the way in, swallowing his cry. Tyler went still. They both needed time to adjust and he knew it. He took a moment to evaluate. He was having sex with Jeremy Gilbert in a stairwell. On his list of things that would never happen, it probably came dangerously close to topping it. Yet he didn't care. Jeremy looked up at him again and Tyler's throat heated and constricted as he stared back. Tyler pulled out and drank in every delicious flicker of expression as he pushed back in. Jeremy's eyelids fluttered closed and his head lolled a bit. Tyler smirked slightly. He couldn't have that. He thrust again quickly. Jeremy arched half off the stairs, fingernails digging into Tyler's sides now. He finally opened his eyes and watched Tyler, mouth opening in a pleading gasp. Tyler stilled again to watch him. "What are you waiting for?" he panted.  
"You okay?"  
"More than." As soon as the words left Jeremy's lips Tyler began fucking him again, sliding in deeper. Jeremy brought his arms up and wrapped them around Tyler's neck. "God, Tyler," Jeremy let out. Tyler lost himself in it then, thrusting into the consuming heat that was Jeremy. He was still watching Jeremy, as if he could do anything else, and saw the need in his eyes. Tyler may be many things but selfish, when it came to this, never. He reached between them and took Jeremy's cock in his hand, squeezing the base before sliding up. Jeremy choked for a second before gasping for air. "T-uh-p-Go-Tyl-I-um…" Jeremy continued making unintelligible noises and Tyler smiled. He tensed under Tyler before coming hard, clenching around him. Tyler thrust in, dropping his head to Jeremy's chest and biting down on the sweat slicked flesh without thinking. Jeremy cried out against the pain. Tyler sighed and licked the hot skin, breathing against it after a moment.  
"Sorry," he sighed.  
"Mm, it's fine," Jeremy whispered. "Everything is fine."  
"You sound high," Tyler observed.  
"I might be."

It was several minutes before either of them thought to get up. They dressed slowly before going back to Jeremy's room.  
"So," Tyler murmured. Jeremy blushed. "That was...unbelievable." Jeremy just nodded silently. "Are you okay?" He nodded again.  
"You?"  
"Maybe a little shell shocked," Tyler admitted, "but in a good way."  
"I never thought it would actually happen."  
"Since you've thought about it, what do we do now?" Jeremy blushed deeper.  
"Never really got past," he half gestured with a hand.  
"So you just wanted to get into my pants?"  
"What? No…I mean-" Tyler enjoyed watching him squirm. Much less than watching him during sex…but still.  
"Regardless," Tyler sighed, "I'm going to need more of that," he echoed Jeremy's hand gesture.  
"Really?" Jeremy questioned his entire face lighting up. Tyler crossed to where Jeremy sat on the bed, dropping next to him. He came in slowly, tracing a finger over Jeremy's cheek before pressing his lips over Jeremy's. He let his tongue dance over the seam of Jeremy's mouth. He teased his hand under the hem of his shirt as well.  
"What do you think?" he questioned on a whisper as he pulled away. Jeremy just panted in response before dragging Tyler onto the bed.


	9. Bloodstream

BLOODSTREAM  
Stateless  
Suggested by: Vesuvious  
*coughcough* Set after 1x14 *coughcough*

A/N: Just watched the scene with them in the woods and I couldn't help myself. Totally how it should have gone down after their little spat. It was SO adorable.

.:.

Jeremy didn't know exactly what he was doing standing at Tyler's door. Tyler could see it in his too big, expressive eyes.  
"Hey," he shifted from foot to foot, his body swaying slightly. "Olive branch?" he asked, holding up a bag of weed.  
"You're bribing me with drugs?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy frowned a bit, his lower lip poking out. "I thought you didn't party anymore." _And that it wouldn't be with me even if you did_, he added mentally.  
"Yeah," Jeremy mumbled, "well it's the last of my stash and I couldn't think of anyone else so…I'm here."  
"I'm flattered Gilbert," Tyler said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jeremy shifted again.  
"You know what, whatever man, sorry I bothered." He turned and began trudging back down the driveway. Tyler realized he must've walked and a small pang of guilt hit him. _Damn it_.  
"Hey, hold up. There's no reason to let a perfectly good bag of weed go to waste." Jeremy paused before turning back, expression blank. He passed Tyler without a word and Tyler let him. It was Tyler's turn to pass Jeremy when he stood unsure in the foyer. "This way," he said. He led Jeremy to his room without thinking it over. He didn't want either of his parents walking in on this and he didn't want to go back out either. It hadn't occurred to him how intimate his room could be until he had someone he barely knew there. The light wasn't bright enough to dispel the shadows. He sat on the edge of his bed and half straightened the cover. Jeremy cleared his throat before sitting in the desk chair and Tyler rolled his eyes. This was a shit idea. Jeremy set to work at the desk and Tyler tried to force himself to relax. He was not getting flustered because of Jeremy Gilbert. _Damn it_. If Jeremy wanted to smoke pot together why hadn't he just said yes at the party? When they were safely out in the woods…with other people around? More importantly, why was Tyler thinking that would have been better? He was losing his mind. He needed to get high. He stood and crossed to the desk, sliding open the bottom drawer. Jeremy shifted away and glanced at him. "Chill out," Tyler said, pulling out the vodka. He unscrewed the cap and took a long, burning swig. "So what changed between now and a few hours ago?"  
"Nothing," Jeremy mumbled, licking the joint before rolling it. "Just tired of everything being a head fuck."  
"Yeah," Tyler laughed slightly, "I know what you mean." He sat on the corner of the bed closest of Jeremy and took the joint when he held it out. Jeremy pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked his thumb over it, bringing the orange flame sizzling into the air. Tyler leaned forward, igniting the paper before inhaling. Jeremy put the lighter down and finally pulled his hood off as he watched. Tyler didn't even know why he was watching Jeremy. He should be focusing on the smoke he was sucking into his lungs, on where that smoke was going to take him. Jeremy took the joint from his fingers and Tyler took another sip of vodka. He leaned forward as Jeremy exhaled, half trying to watch the smoke swirling around his face. He was distracted and didn't take the joint until Jeremy actually handed it to him.

They didn't talk and that was fine with Tyler. More than fine. He didn't want to know all of Jeremy's problems, what exactly had led him here. He had enough of his own problems to deal with.  
"I shouldn't be doing this," Jeremy breathed, threading his fingers through smoke and leaning back. Tyler just arched an eyebrow. They were on their third joint so it was a little late for regret.  
"Well like you said, it's the last of your stash. One last high for the road." Why was he trying to comfort the kid? Jeremy leaned forward in response, his brow furrowing as he reached for the vodka.  
"I shouldn't be doing this," he repeated, "it's a slippery slope." He drank from the bottle and then wiped his lips. "Stupid…_everything_." He shook his head. Tyler took the vodka back and offered the joint but Jeremy just waved him off. "Life sucks." Tyler nodded to himself, finishing the joint and stubbing it out in the ashtray. He drank more. Jeremy swam in his vision.  
"Dude, I'm gone."  
"Me too. Feels…empty." Tyler's eyebrows drew together.  
"Don't say that." _Don't let it be true_.  
"Everything," Jeremy droned, "feels empty." Tyler drank more vodka before leaning forward. He slid the last joint off the desk and took the lighter. He put it to his lips for as long as it took to light it. Then he slipped it between Jeremy's lips, holding it there as Jeremy breathed. He inhaled and closed his eyes, exhaling after another moment. He didn't know what to do. Jeremy clearly had issues deeper than he'd realized. _Pick a fight with someone your own size._ Sure Jeremy was a little bit bigger than him. But images could be deceiving. Jeremy was younger, much younger. Regret slid over him and then away. He was too high to really worry about it right now. Jeremy exhaled again, blowing the smoke into Tyler's face. He inhaled the excess gratefully. Any higher that he could climb he would.  
"Just let it go." Jeremy's face screwed tight in pain.  
"_I can't_." Tyler scooted off the bed and crouched in front of him. He held the joint to his lips again.  
"You can." Neither of them spoke until the joint was gone. Tyler finished the vodka and sat on the bed again. Jeremy's eyes were glazed but the depths were blank and Tyler was glad. He wondered then why he cared. Jeremy was nothing to him. Less than nothing. He was the enemy. He thought back on the night. Somewhere in the haze of smoke and the transparency of vodka he'd changed. What they _were_ had changed. He tipped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Yeah, everything was different. The thought stayed the same even when Jeremy crawled into bed with him.  
"Thanks," Jeremy mumbled before throwing his arm over his eyes. Tyler didn't look away from the ceiling. The swirled plaster was safer. Something in him tightened and Tyler realized he was sort of…happy. He didn't understand how something so unexpected could turn out so good. This was his life. It wasn't supposed to work out. He let his eyes slide closed and focused on breathing in and out. _Inhale_. Some of the smoke still lingered in the air. His tongue dashed out along his lips where he could still taste the vodka. _Exhale_. He let his entire frame relax into the mattress. This was good. _Inhale. Exhale._ Jeremy sighed and Tyler turned towards him, opening his eyelids just a crack_. Inhale_. They were close. Nearly sharing the same air. _Exhale_. Tyler turned back to the ceiling. He closed his eyes. He could still see the silhouette of Jeremy, painted on his eyelids. _Inhale. Exhale._ For just a second he thought about inhaling Jeremy. If Jeremy could somehow fly through the air and into his lungs. _Inhale. Exhale._ Then he thought of the smoke they'd shared. Maybe Jeremy was already inside him. _Inhale_. If it was possible. _Exhale_.

When Tyler woke up Jeremy was gone, as well as the evidence of their depravity. Tyler wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was sorry he wasn't there. He was a Lockwood. Lockwoods did not admit weakness, no matter what. He got up and dressed for school as if it were a normal day. He could even pretend, though he knew it wasn't. Jeremy would know too, it would be their secret. Tyler kind of liked that. Him and the loner kid, having a secret. Who would have thought? Maybe they could even… He didn't let himself finish the thought. It was one night. It was over now. Tyler knew better than anyone that it didn't help to hang your hopes on someone other than yourself. No, he'd depend on himself and he'd get through, just like always. Tyler told himself that the entire way to school. But as soon as he saw Jeremy in the courtyard the thoughts all flew out of his head. His feet crossed to the bleachers where Jeremy sat almost without his permission.  
"Uh, hey Gilbert…how are you feeling today? You okay?" Tyler had to tell himself twenty times that no one was staring. Jeremy looked up from his text book, surprise evident in his eyes. Still too big, they still gave too much away. After a few moments he nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm-better I guess. Thanks." Tyler smiled in response. He felt that warm twist again. Jeremy was better and Tyler was happy. Tyler nodded and walked away. It didn't occur to him that his happiness had depended solely on Jeremy. He didn't realize that somehow, that night, Jeremy Gilbert had found a way inside, where no one else had ever reached.


	10. Hold it Against Me

HOLD IT AGAINST ME  
Britney Spears (though I listened to the Sam Tsui cover…)

Steam might as well have been rolling through the room. The air was heated and charged. The party was raging and Jeremy could feel the beat of the music slamming through the muscle in his chest, banging against his ribs. He leaned against a wall of the old house where it was happening and sipped his lukewarm beer. It was the end of the school year and even the class loner had been invited. Jeremy had been at a loss for anything better to do. Not to mention, it would probably be his last chance to see several of the seniors. He could tell himself that till he ran out of oxygen. The real reason was far more present. There was a small group of people dancing in the middle of the floor, pressing together and writhing to the beat. Jeremy knew he had no business being on any type of dance floor so he stayed where he was. Not to mention…the view was much better from here. He'd schooled his expression to one of practiced indifference. To onlookers, he was just looking off into space. In reality, he was staring quiet pointedly at one person in particular.

Tyler moved on the dance floor as if he could live there. Sweat glistened on the visible skin as he moved, eyes closed. People surrounded him but it was as if Tyler was on a completely separate plane from the rest of them. As if he didn't need them, he could be dancing alone. Jeremy wouldn't mind it if he did. Although, it would be a bit more obvious that he was watching if that was the case. It might have been a risk he was willing to take. But he would never have to find out. Jeremy told himself he was okay with that. He told himself it was enough. He took another swig of beer. He could lie to himself tonight. This was his night to misbehave. The song drifted off before switching to a slow one. There was a slight groan throughout the room, several people cleared off the floor, Tyler included.  
"Hey Gilbert," he said, offering his hand. Jeremy took it a moment after picking his jaw up off the floor.  
"Hey." He was not focusing on how hot Tyler's skin was. He wasn't. Honestly. He so was. _God_. Did his muscles have to be so defined? Jeremy's eyes hungrily followed the lines until they disappeared beneath his grey t-shirt and then onto his neck, finally to his face. "I didn't know you danced." He dropped Tyler's hand, sighing quietly at the loss.  
"What? Oh…I don't. It's all about the confidence. Anybody could get out there and do what I do." Jeremy shook his head. They wouldn't look like Tyler if they did.  
"I'd fall flat on my face." Tyler shook his head, stealing Jeremy's beer.  
"Nah, it's all about the core," he touched his abs as he said it, "the hips." Jeremy's eyes might as well have been glued as Tyler moved his hips from side to side. "I dated a dance instructor for a while," he offered finally. Jeremy nodded. Made sense.

He sighed again. This shouldn't be happening. Gathering his courage he took the beer back from Tyler. He couldn't ignore the fact that Tyler's lips had just been on the bottle he was drinking from.  
"Good party," he offered lamely.  
"Yeah," Tyler said, smiling slightly. "You ready for summer?"  
"Definitely," Jeremy said on a laugh. "How about you?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Don't know. I'm trying not to stress about fall so I'm not really thinking about it at all."  
"You worried about going to school?" Tyler shrugged, looking away.  
"A little…I mean…just, everything." Jeremy nodded. Going away was hard enough.  
"You'll be ruling campus in no time Tyler." Tyler laughed.  
"Yeah if I don't have a punk like you making trouble for me." Jeremy laughed too. Tyler took the beer again, taking a short sip. Jeremy was almost desperate to say something more but a fast song burst through the speakers and Tyler handed the beer back. "Good talking to you!" Tyler shouted over the beat. Jeremy just nodded as he slid back through the crowd onto the dance floor. The lines of Tyler's back were addictive. Jeremy was torn between wanting to peel the shirt off of him and soak it through to see it better. Tyler would probably just laugh in his face if he ever admitted it. Jeremy frowned as he watched a girl practically throw herself on top of Tyler. He looked like he belonged there. The way her head just barely peeked over his shoulders was perfect. Unlike Jeremy's towering stature. He sighed to himself and allowed one last hungry look before setting his beer down. He really needed to get out of here. All this one sided lusting couldn't possibly be good for his health. Not to mention, Tyler was going away in a few months. Jeremy would most likely only see him fleetingly for the rest of his life. He'd get over it. The lust was momentary. That's what he told himself on the walk home, when he wasn't wondering what Tyler might have said if Jeremy had suggested they get out of there. While he wasn't fantasizing what might have happened if it had just been the two of them sharing a beer.

He was being stupid. Tyler was straight. So was he. At least he thought so most of the time. So it didn't matter if Tyler had known the truth. It didn't make one bit of difference that Jeremy hadn't told him. It didn't. Not even a little. Not one bit. It was okay, Jeremy acknowledged with a tiny smile. Tonight was his night to lie to himself.

.:.

A/N: Still working through the prompts. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! It's what keeps me going…


	11. Peacock

PEACOCK  
Katy Perry  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

A/N: Lol…so short but I love it anyways.

.:.

Jeremy entered the locker room silently. He found Tyler and wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers immediately going to the snap of his jeans.  
"Jer," Tyler growled warningly, grabbing his wrists.  
"You've been teasing me all day," Jeremy breathed into his ear in response, "it's time for the payoff."  
"Not here."  
"Right here. Right now." He licked a line up Tyler's neck to emphasize the words.  
"Anyone could just walk in."  
"What? You scared?" There was nobody else around, Jeremy was reasonably sure at least. Tyler always waited until everyone else was done before he showered. It was a habit formed to hide the bruises and now it hid the hickeys. Jeremy thought back over the day. Tyler's hand accidentally brushing the side of his leg in the car, accidentally pressing against him at the lockers, wandering eyes and hands at the lunch table, and of course, breathing on Jeremy's neck at the end of the day also at the lockers. Tyler had then fled to practice where he knew he was safe from Jeremy. But Jeremy was tired of waiting. He wasn't doing it anymore. He tugged against Tyler's hold, latching his mouth onto Tyler's neck when he didn't let go. He alternated sucking and using his teeth, slowly grinding his hips into Tyler as he did.  
"Jeremy, stop it," Tyler breathed raggedly, his hands loosening. Jeremy just chuckled against the damp skin, finally unfastening Tyler's jeans and sliding his hands inside. He moaned at each inch of hot skin his questing fingers discovered. "Jer," Tyler gasped, begging now, "_hurry_." Jeremy slid to his knees, dragging Tyler's jeans and boxers down as he did. He turned Tyler, pressing a kiss to his hip before taking his cock in both hands.

Jeremy looked up at Tyler, squeezing slightly.  
"If I was you," he breathed, "I'd leave right now." Panic flickered in Tyler's eyes.  
"No…please."  
"Tell me you won't do it again," Jeremy ordered softly. Tyler nodded immediately.  
"I won't. Ever." Jeremy allowed himself a small smile of victory before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the straining flesh. This back and forth game was addictive. Jeremy couldn't decide if he liked teasing or being teased more. With Tyler he supposed it didn't matter. He took the head into his mouth and Tyler groaned, thrusting forward. Jeremy chuckled and took the rest before pulling back slowly. Tyler groaned again and Jeremy held his hips in place when he tried to thrust again. Tyler placed his hands on either side of Jeremy's head and urged him forward. "Please," he added on a hushed breath. Jeremy gave in. Partly because he knew they really should hurry, and mostly because he couldn't stand to wait anymore. He sucked on Tyler for a few more moments, making sure he was wet enough. Then he stood and shoved his own jeans down. Tyler took over then and Jeremy didn't mind. He bent him over the locker room bench and filled him in the next second. Jeremy groaned so loud it echoed off the lockers. Tyler's hand covered his lips as he pulled out. Tyler didn't waste any more time, one hand reaching around to stroke Jeremy's cock as he thrust deeper into him. It was hard and quick, just like Jeremy wanted it. When it was over Jeremy stood and pulled up his pants, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's lips.  
"See you later," he murmured, leaving him to clean up. Jeremy knew he'd pay for it later. He could hardly wait.


	12. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING ROOM  
John Mayer (I also listened to a cover here…Michael Henry and Justin Robinett, if you were wondering)  
follow up to Hold it Against Me

A/N: I totally blame Lazerusnebel for this one. 100%. Couldn't get the image of Tyler and Jeremy dancing together after you said that. This is the result. It's a bit fluffier than the song but I don't mind. With all the drama going on in the show I'll probably be writing fluffy for a while.

.:.

Tyler couldn't believe he was actually feeling nostalgic for high school. What was wrong with him? He shook his head to himself but still, the thought could not be denied. He was standing in the gymnasium, _missing_ it. All of it. Class, walking the halls, even the people. Apparently the idea of college had completely unhinged him. That had to be the reason. At some point, between graduation and now, he must've lost his mind. The only consistently positive thing about high school was that it meant he didn't have to be at home all day. And he hadn't had to worry about that in a while. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to the audio closet, delighted to find it unlocked. Though, the front doors had been unlocked as well. It was a small town so they weren't too worried about security measures Tyler guessed. He flipped on the stereo system and soon had a good steady beat flowing through the entire gym. That was more like it. There was no one around. He couldn't help himself. His body moved across the slick floor. For a few moments he was embarrassed. He'd never danced alone. But there was something freeing about it. It was fun, not having any rules as he moved. There was just joy in the motion. It wasn't like running or football or basketball. He didn't have to follow a format. He could do whatever he wanted. He climbed the short bleachers before leaping off the back and sprinting towards the center of the room. Sliding across on his knees he came to a stop and rested a moment before getting back up. He spun, stopping short when he saw a silhouette in the doorway. He automatically brought a hand to his neck, embarrassed heat flushing him all over again.  
"Jeremy?" he questioned, looking closer.

Immediately the last time he'd seen him flashed in his mind. He half smiled. The party. That had been a good time. Would have been even better if Jeremy hadn't ducked out so early. "What's up Gilbert?" Isn't that what he had said last time? He sighed mentally. Jeremy finally stepped into the gym, holding a book in front of him.  
"Left my sketchbook in my locker, what about you?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Just…hanging out."  
"Yeah, that's what it looked like," Jeremy said, smirking.  
"You were watching me?"  
"For like a second," Jeremy muttered, looking behind him to the doorway.  
"Turnabout's fair play."  
"Hm?" Jeremy jerked back towards him.  
"Come on Gilbert, show me your moves."  
"Ha! Yeah okay." Jeremy turned towards the door and Tyler pulled him back by the shoulder.  
"Scared Gilbert?" He shook his head after a moment.  
"I can't dance Tyler."  
"Yeah you can," Tyler said dismissively, "I'll show you."  
"You're gonna teach me how to dance?" Jeremy questioned, moving his shoulder out of Tyler's grasp. Tyler shrugged. He didn't know when he decided, but neither of them was leaving the gym until Jeremy was mutually embarrassed, or at least dancing.  
"Why not?"  
"Are you high?"  
"You're scared," Tyler argued.

Jeremy laughed, nodding and stepping back at the same moment.  
"Sure I am. I've seen what you can do and I know what I can't do."  
"Aw, come on Jeremy. You don't have to be afraid of me anymore."  
"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of me."  
"That's ridiculous. You know that right?"  
"You're not the one who can't dance."  
"Come on," Tyler murmured, dancing toward him. "It's just you and me and I'm going to college soon, who would I tell?"  
"Ty I'm serious, I can't dance!" Jeremy laughed as Tyler continued to dance in front of him.  
"Just try. It's really not hard." He grabbed Jeremy's hand and dragged him further into the gym. "Come on. Just swing your hips a little Gilbert."  
"You're ridiculous man."  
"It's easy." Tyler nudged Jeremy's feet apart a bit. "Just bend your knees and shift from foot to foot."  
"I am not dancing if you're the only one around."  
"Should I be offended?" Tyler teased. He reached out with both hands, moving Jeremy's hips by force, as he'd been taught. Jeremy's cheeks reddened and he stared at Tyler like a fish out of water.  
"What are you doing?" he managed, wriggling.  
"Just relax." Tyler rolled his eyes and stepped closer, keeping his hands where they were. He moved Jeremy's hips to the beat and after a moment, followed with his own. Jeremy looked down to the floor. "See? It's easy. You're dancing." After a few moments Jeremy began rocking his hips on his own, pushing into Tyler's palms. Tyler didn't know how it happened, who exactly moved, but they were suddenly dancing together. Their bodies were barely a few inches apart. Jeremy flicked his eyes to Tyler and looked away again, teeth tugging on his lip. Tyler realized his hands were still on Jeremy's hips. He didn't know why. He couldn't even blame his next action on the summer heat, he pulled Jeremy closer. Jeremy gave a small 'oomf' but didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, still holding onto the sketchbook with one hand.

They danced until the song ended and then their bodies stilled. Jeremy pulled back a bit, looking down at Tyler.  
"See?" Tyler muttered again, trying not to think, "You can dance." Jeremy just nodded slightly before disentangling himself.  
"Uh, thanks for the lesson?"  
"Yeah," Tyler scratched the back of his head, "sure." Jeremy looked at him for a long moment. He pursed his lips as if he was going to say something but seemed to think better of it and nodded once before turning to go. Tyler went back to the closet and shut off the speakers. Entering the gym again was like a cold bucket of water. It seemed like a completely different world than the one he'd just come from. Jeremy was gone and so was the music, so was the heat for that matter. What had just happened? Why did he miss it? He exited the gym and went in search of Jeremy quite unintentionally. He was just outside the door, head in a hand as he leaned against the brick. "You okay?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy jerked up and faked a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
"I'm fine. That was just…unexpected."  
"Yeah. I'm…sorry?" Why did he feel like he should apologize?  
"It's okay." He was still smiling that damn smile and Tyler wanted it gone. Jeremy tried to walk away and Tyler pulled him back by the hand. He took a deep breath. "What is…this?" he questioned, gesturing between them. He could feel it again. This strange heat flowing between them. He'd felt it before. He just wasn't expecting it. Not here. Not with Jeremy.  
"Don't know," Jeremy mumbled, his smile finally disappearing.  
"Like hell," Tyler let out. He backed Jeremy into the wall before pressing closer. It took him a minute to realize Jeremy wasn't breathing. "You feel it too." Jeremy let out a gust of air before dipping his head. Tyler waited patiently. When Jeremy brought his chin up a fraction of an inch, Tyler leaned in and kissed him. Jeremy let out a strangled noise before pressing into Tyler. The sound of the sketchbook slapping on the ground seemed far off. Tyler was lost. Jeremy's lips on his were a demanding yet gentle force. His hands skimmed over Jeremy's back on their own accord, wrapping himself more in the younger boy's body. Jeremy's hands meanwhile found Tyler's waist and dug into the fabric there. Tyler eased Jeremy's lips open before sliding his tongue in. Jeremy moaned at the action, his mouth vibrating with the force of it. Tyler pressed closer as he explored his mouth. Jeremy pulled away.  
"We shouldn't," he breathed out raggedly, "you're going away soon."  
"Not till the end of summer." He leaned closer still and whispered in Jeremy's ear, "There's plenty of time to explore this." He wasn't letting go. It felt too good. "Plenty of time to feed the fire."  
"What happens when you leave?" Jeremy asked, his voice spiking as Tyler sucked on his neck.  
"Let's think about that later." Tyler stroked his hands up and down Jeremy's back, smiling when he arched into him in response.  
"This is happening too quickly," Jeremy protested weakly.  
"You're the one who said we didn't have any time."  
"Yeah but-" he paused, clearly aggravated, "God Ty, I can't think while you're doing that." Tyler continued lavishing attention to Jeremy's neck,  
"Good. Then just say yes already. We owe it to ourselves to find out." He blew against the damp skin before dragging his teeth across it. Jeremy shivered. "You want to know just as badly as I do." Tyler pulled up, smiling. "It'll be good between us. I can feel it."  
"You just want to get into my pants," Jeremy huffed out.  
"Me getting into your pants is an open invitation into mine."

Jeremy's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Come on, I know you're at least a little curious. I saw the way you were watching me." Jeremy's mouth dropped open wider.  
"Wah-well I-I just…"  
"I was dancing, not blind," Tyler said, cutting him off. "Maybe if you hadn't left at such an ungodly hour we might have even figured it out that night."  
"Figured what out?"  
"That we're attracted to each other." He left the duh silent. "You knew before I did," he said, pressing a fleeting kiss to Jeremy's mouth, "you owe me."  
"Don't owe you anything," he muttered, "manhandling me all over the place like I'm cattle or something." Tyler shrugged.  
"Okay," he stepped back. "Forget it then." He was totally bluffing. He turned around and headed in the direction of his car. He was three steps away before Jeremy spoke.  
"So what if I am? Curious?" Tyler stopped and turned around. He hooked his hands in his pockets and smiled before jerking his head towards his car. Jeremy didn't move for a moment. He glanced around the parking lot quickly before following.


	13. Just the Way You Are

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE  
Bruno Mars  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

A/N: Another super short one. I just had this idea and then the song was perfect. Hope you like it!

.:.

"Oh! Oh! You're going down!" Jeremy whooped delightedly, slamming his fingers onto the buttons rapidly.  
"No, no, no!" Tyler responded leaning closer to the TV as his jaw clenched. Jeremy just laughed as Tyler's character died.  
"Yes!" he let out, tossing his controller onto the coffee table and dancing while sitting. "Oh yeah, who's amazing?" Tyler didn't say anything, his entire body tense. Jeremy froze as he saw Tyler's eyes flicker to an ocher color. He reached out carefully with one hand. "Ty?" he questioned. Tyler visibly shook himself, dropping the controller to the floor and covering his eyes with both hands. Jeremy barely hesitated for a second, hugging Tyler quickly.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered thickly. "So stupid."  
"It's been a long week," Jeremy soothed, rubbing his back. He pulled back and took Tyler's hands away slowly. He pressed a kiss to each, looking back at Tyler's tightly closed eyes. "Don't hide from me," Jeremy said. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to one eyelid before the other. "Not any part of you." Tyler opened his eyes slowly, biting his lip. The yellow faded away as Jeremy watched.  
"Thanks," Tyler murmured shakily. Jeremy let himself smile slightly, running a hand over his cheek.  
"For what?" he questioned. He pulled Tyler into his arms and leaned back.  
"Sometimes I really hate it," Tyler admitted on a whisper.  
"It's a part of you babe."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
"Well I love your eyes," Jeremy announced, running his hands down Tyler's arms. "They always let me know exactly when I need to pull you close and kiss it away." Tyler laughed once, turning his face towards Jeremy's neck and sighing.

Jeremy woke early in the morning for the first time he could remember. Tyler was curled tightly against him and Jeremy turned carefully so he could look down at him. He ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, laughing when they disappeared totally in the black. He'd let it grow a bit longer. Jeremy had to admit, he liked it. Although he was sure that Tyler could pull off any look that he wanted to. Tyler woke as Jeremy continued to laugh, looking up and smiling.  
"How are you awake before me?"  
"Had to happen sometime," Jeremy replied with a shrug. Tyler just smiled wider and arched up, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's lips.  
"Thanks for last night," he murmured when he settled back in Jeremy's arms.  
"You don't have to thank me. It's not like it takes effort."  
"It just…means a lot to me," Tyler said, struggling with the words.  
"Ty I," it was Jeremy's turn to struggle, "I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love every part of you equally. I love you. And you aren't you without everything." Tyler's jaw dropped slightly.  
"You love me?" Jeremy just nodded as his throat constricted.  
"You don't even know…" Tyler drifted off, "_I_ don't even know, where I would be without you. You keep me sane, I swear. I love you too. With every part of me." Jeremy pulled him closer. "We've already dropped the L bomb this morning…what is possibly going to top that?"  
"Doesn't matter what we do," Jeremy said lightly, "as long as I am with you it will be amazing."


	14. Blind

BLIND  
(Placebo)

A/N: So, pushing the length boundaries again. You know you love it. Anyways…enjoy.

.:.

Sometimes in life, things get tangled. Tyler Lockwood knows this better than most. He remembers his sixth birthday, one bit of it at least. His parents had scheduled a huge party for him. He'd sat at his bedroom window; hand propped on his chin, and watched all the workers unload truck after truck. They fought the wind as they carried tables and decorations. The only thing he'd been delighted to see was a truck full of balloons. Latex in every color he could imagine. But the wind took hold of them. They fought the strings furiously and danced before his eyes. The strings…swung together and twisted. They'd been so hopelessly tangled that his father lost his temper. He stood with arms crossed as each was popped. Tyler jumped back into bed and pulled the covers up over his head. It had only worked for a few minutes. His mother came for him and he had to go to the party, he had to pretend everything was normal. Standing on campus, one foot on concrete and one on grass, he watched and felt the same twisting within him. He wondered briefly if he would end up the same as the balloons, in pieces on the grass. Eventually he shoved the thought aside, moving forward with renewed purpose.  
"Problem?" he questioned, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow.  
"Nah Lockwood," a meathead, Tyler thought his name might have been Joe, muttered, pulling his arm back again. "You can move along." Tyler stepped closer.  
"Yeah I don't think so."  
"I'm fine," Jeremy interjected, yanking his grey hoodie from the other bulky guy's hand and stepping away. "Mind your own business." He scooped up his bag as he smeared the blood beneath his nose. Tyler let him pass before turning to follow him. Jeremy hadn't changed he thought. Not one bit.  
"What do you want Lockwood?" Jeremy questioned, still stalking away. Tyler rolled his eyes and followed silently. "Seriously. When the fuck did you decide you're the knight in shining armor? Don't horses have a thing about wolves anyway?"  
"Do you have a death wish or something?" Tyler questioned, anger simmering just beneath the surface. Jeremy spun on him then.  
"Let's not disillusion ourselves. You used to do the exact same thing they were doing. Just because it's a different time in a different place doesn't mean things are any _different_. I don't need anyone's help. _Especially_ not yours." This time, when he walked away, Tyler let him.

It was a pretty big campus. So the very next week when Tyler ran into Jeremy getting surrounded by a different group of guys he decided that it may be time to transfer schools. There were five of them; Tyler could barely see the tip of Jeremy's head. He knew more on instinct than anything that it was him. It was one of the talents of Jeremy Gilbert to repeatedly piss people off and not give a damn about the results. He knew Jeremy didn't want his help. He also knew he'd most likely get his head taken off for trying. But he couldn't just stand by.  
"Why didn't I get invited to this party?" Tyler questioned, crossing his arms again. The two guys holding Jeremy glanced to him. The one punching him continued as if nothing had happened. Tyler broke through the other two, pulling the guy back by the arm, "I'll break it," he warned softly. Jeremy looked up slowly. Blood was oozing from his nose and mouth this time. He didn't look angry. He just looked…lost. A hand fell on his shoulder and he spun, throwing the guy he held into the wall opposite them before laying the guy that had touched him on the ground with one punch. "Let him go, now." Tyler was trying to keep a lid on his anger but it was proving difficult. One on one was actually fair sometimes. Two on one, still wasn't this bad. Five on one? What the hell had Jeremy done? The guys dropped his arms, both stepping back and holding up their hands. Tyler pulled Jeremy away as gently as he could. "Anyone on campus touches this kid again they deal with me. Understand?"  
"Whatever Lockwood. Didn't know he was your boyfriend." Tyler just shook his head. He led Jeremy into one of the bathrooms.  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy didn't answer. Tyler grabbed a paper towel and ran water over it. He tilted Jeremy's face up and wiped the blood away gently. His anger flared all over again. "Jeremy." He snapped his fingers a few times and Jeremy finally looked at him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," he said, "peachy."  
"What happened?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"They've had it out for me since the first day. I was sketching on the quad and they called me a fag before taking my sketchbook. I may have punched a few of them. I _don't like _that word," he said, taking in Tyler's expression.  
"Okay. So what about last week?"  
"One of them bumped into me and wanted an apology. I told him to go fuck himself."  
"You always have had a mouth on you," Tyler said, shaking his head. Jeremy walked to one of the sinks before lifting his shirt.  
"God damn it," he muttered. Patches of his skin were already an angry red; bruises that had barely begun to fade dotted the skin as well.  
"Jesus," Tyler let out. Jeremy dropped his shirt, his expression dying.  
"I'm fine."  
"Yeah and I'm human."  
"Read my lips Lockwood, I'm fine."  
"You're welcome," Tyler called as he left the bathroom.

Word spread pretty fast. Over the next few weeks Tyler got jumped a few times. He took care of them without any trouble. Still, he was surprised and a tiny bit impressed with how many assholes Jeremy had been putting up with. Fewer girls were flirting with him too. He supposed that the rumors of him being gay were flying. He didn't let it bother him, even when the guys started flirting with him. It would die down eventually. He hardly saw Jeremy at all. The few glances he got were of his back. He counted it as his good deed for about the next five years. It did seem to be the gift that kept on giving. Finally, finally the guys knocked it off. Tyler let himself celebrate, going to one of the parties just off campus. Midterms were over and everyone was getting blitzed. He could hardly wait to join them and fall into bed with a gorgeous girl who'd be willing to help him forget all the trouble he'd put up with. Yes, he straightened his shirt in the mirror before walking out the door; it was going to be an amazing night. The party was in full swing by the time he got there. He let the pounding music envelop him. It was like coming home. This was where Tyler felt most comfortable. When there was so much chaos flying through the air, no one could possibly be looking at him. No one could be judging or disappointed. They just wanted to drown their demons. Just like him. He needed a drink. The party catered to it well, the cup filled table was just inside the door. He drained one and dropped it to the floor before picking up another and working his way further into the room. The burn hadn't even worn off before a stunning brunette was looping her arm through his.  
"Hey Tyler," she purred. He had no idea how she knew his name. He didn't care either.  
"Hey," he returned, leaning closer so he could be heard over the pounding music.  
"So glad you came." She pressed closer and ran her hands over his shoulder.  
"Yeah," he agreed, taking a sip. She pressed him against the wall in the hall, which was already packed with people. She kissed his neck, fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt. She moved up to his mouth, hands drifting down to his belt. They tugged there as well. She wasn't staggering or slurring but Tyler wondered how long she'd been drinking. Then he wondered why he was thinking about it. He needed to be drunk. This good guy thing wasn't him. He needed to knock it off before he got used to it. With one hand on the back of her neck, sliding into her hair, he angled her head perfectly and let his tongue dive into her alcohol drenched mouth. He didn't know her name. He didn't want to know. This was all he needed. This was all he was.

Things got out of control quickly. Her hands were suddenly under his shirt, pushing it up as she ran her fingernails down the skin. They were the long fake kind, Tyler remembered, painted powder blue. Just like that, Tyler was out of it. He was done. Nearly disgusted. He couldn't decide if it was him or her. In that second, his eyes landed on Jeremy. He pushed her away. She didn't even say anything before latching onto another guy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jeremy got up off the couch and headed out the front door. Tyler didn't think about it, not really. He dropped his cup and went after the younger boy.  
"Hey wait up," Jeremy didn't stop outside the door; he headed straight for the trees on the edge of the lawn.  
"We still doing this?" Jeremy questioned, raising the bottle in his hand to his lips. He kept walking, stumbling only once. Tyler had no trouble catching up.  
"How've you been?" he breathed, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was quiet here. The party had already faded away. There was no more chaos. Just Jeremy. Just him.  
"Oh I'm excellent. Haven't you heard? I'm the pathetic little gay boy on campus."  
"Jeremy, people are idiots. They've been saying the same thing about me."  
"I don't want pity. I am fucking sick of people's pity."  
"Why do you let it bother you so much? Why do you let people under your skin?" Jeremy shrugged, taking another long sip.  
"How can you not?"  
"If you grew up with my dad you'd understand." Jeremy didn't answer, still walking between the trees. "People have been leaving you alone though right? Nobody's messing with you?"  
"No one will room with me. Other than that I'm fine." He turned towards Tyler, gesturing with the hand that held the bottle. "Why you care so much anyways? Just cause we went to school together and talked a couple times doesn't make us friends."  
"Nobody's allowed to kick your ass except me Gilbert." Jeremy's laugh was short and bitter.  
"You really are a piece of work."  
"You honestly telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing? The odds were hardly stacked in your favor."  
"I don't need you to fight my battles." Tyler sighed. He was tired suddenly. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go.  
"It's okay to let people help you sometimes you know."

Tyler cursed himself the entire way back to his car. He'd left a willing girl to argue with Jeremy Gilbert. What the fuck? So yeah, she was drunk. So yeah, it wouldn't have meant a damn thing. It would have been the perfect distraction. Not to mention, fighting with Jeremy hadn't meant a damn thing anyways. He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. You'd think some gratitude would kill the guy. Now he was pissed off. He didn't want to go back to the party. He wanted to beat some sense into Jeremy. But that hardly seemed like the answer. He needed to stop picking up unnecessary burdens. He'd go back to his apartment and change. Then he'd run off all this energy. No, the night had not gone according to plan. It seemed like whenever he ran into Jeremy nothing else mattered. It was developing into a serious problem.

A few hours later Tyler was in bed. He was still going over the night in his head. His phone buzzed from the nightstand.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey-um, Tyler?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's Elena. I'm sorry to bother you so late…it's just that Jeremy called. He's drunk somewhere and it would be a three hour drive for me. I know you two don't exactly mesh but could you possibly pick him up?" Tyler sat up. Jeremy had called Elena drunk? What the hell was going on?  
"Yeah. No, I'll take care of it, get some sleep." He clicked the phone closed before she could reply. Enough was enough. This shit with Jeremy was going to end one way or another. One thought led to another and by the time he arrived at his car he was fuming. After everything, the kid wasn't even grateful, couldn't even say thank you, and now Tyler had been dragged out of bed to drive his drunk ass home? This wasn't happening. When did he start putting everything aside for one other person, especially Jeremy? Why did he feel the need to help him so badly? Why couldn't he seem to stop? He wasn't angry with Jeremy he realized then, not really, he was angry with himself. If he couldn't even control his own actions then what the hell was the point in anything? His anger evaporated totally when he saw Jeremy lying in the grass on the lawn. God damn it. Poor kid. He shook his head before getting out of the car and carrying him. He half expected him to be unconscious and jerked when he turned his head and spoke.  
"Tyler?" he breathed, eyes opened in slits.  
"Yeah like it's not plausible at this point." Jeremy didn't answer. Tyler maneuvered him into the front seat and closed the door behind him. He shook his head again before getting in the other side. "You can't keep doing stuff like this Jer. You can't keep trying to destroy your life." He was quiet for a long moment.  
"I'm sorry," he finally breathed. To say the least Tyler was shocked. He didn't think that Jeremy was actually listening to him.  
"Just…try harder," he mumbled before putting the car in gear. Jeremy didn't speak until they were in Tyler's apartment; Tyler helped him into the bed and took off his shoes.  
"Tyler I," Jeremy paused and so did Tyler. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry." He just nodded. Jeremy was still drunk. The words didn't mean a thing. He went out to sleep on the couch.

The morning came early. Tyler was bitter. He'd admit it easily. He wanted to go for a run, but he thought leaving Jeremy alone wasn't the brightest idea he could have. Instead he made breakfast, frozen waffles to be precise. He decided that he didn't want to expend any more effort on it. Jeremy shuffled out of the bedroom when Tyler had taken the first bite. Jeremy didn't look at Tyler. He didn't say anything either. Tyler told himself he shouldn't expect anything different. He told himself he didn't want anything different. The last thing he told himself, as he watched Jeremy eat, the last thing he _swore_ to himself, was that this was the last time. He wasn't a boy scout for fuck's sakes. This really had to stop.

It didn't stop. In fact, they repeated the same actions the next several times that Jeremy got too smashed to make his way back to campus. The third time Tyler told Jeremy to stop calling Elena and gave him his phone number. He stopped asking himself why Jeremy did it. He stopped asking Jeremy too. He stopped promising himself that he would stop. They kept going in that pattern. Then one night it wasn't. An unknown number flashed on his phone screen at 2:16 AM. He answered on the second ring. He was used to being woken up by his phone now.  
"Hello?" he questioned, instantly on alert.  
"Yes, hello. This is Sally West; I'm a nurse over here at St. Mary's. We had a young man come in on an overdose. He didn't have an ID and you were speed dial one," she paused then, as if unsure, "could you tell us who he is?"  
"Is he okay?" he questioned instead.  
"We have him stable now."  
"I'm on the way." He yanked on the closest clothes and literally ran to his car. The only thought thrumming over and over in his head was _'let him be okay, let him be okay, he can't be gone.' _He ran through the ER doors, slamming into the desk when he couldn't stop in time. "Sally West called me," he let out on a harsh breath, "I need to see him." The nurse took one look at his expression and motioned with her head for him to follow.  
"I'll bring back the forms you'll need to fill out," she murmured, leaving him in the doorway. Tyler paced forward slowly. He'd never liked hospitals in the first place, particularly so now. Jeremy lie in the bed, eyes closed, a tube running under his nose. He looked so…_fragile_. He sank into the chair. The nurse came back and handed him a clipboard. There was no change in Jeremy. Tyler filled out Jeremy's information, listing himself as the primary contact. He handed her his credit card wordlessly. She nodded before disappearing again. He leaned his head on his hand and did the only thing he could. He waited. He didn't know how long it was. The sun was rather high in the sky when Jeremy finally breathed his name. Tyler let his eyes slide over slowly. As if he hadn't been worried, as if he hadn't been going out of his mind. Jeremy was crying. Tyler didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Jeremy that he had no right to do this, not when there were people that cared about him, not when _he_ cared about him. But since when was that his place?  
"I thought I was dying," Jeremy said, breath catching. "It was terrible…everything was just far away. I couldn't control myself. I thought I was going to die."  
"Then why did you do it? And more importantly why didn't you fucking call me?" He barely managed to keep from shouting. Jeremy shrank back into the pillow, wiping his eyes and sniffling.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. "One thing just led to another and before I knew it…I wanted to. I tried but my fingers wouldn't work. Then everything went black."  
"You have to stop Jeremy. Tell me you will. Please." Tyler wasn't used to asking for things. But this was important, for both of them. Jeremy nodded.

A few days later he was discharged. Tyler didn't hear from him. Every so often he'd see him on campus again. But he didn't call. Tyler didn't know if it was because he didn't need him to or if he had simply found someone else. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Tyler didn't know what to do. These lines had been drawn between them, half by Tyler and now he didn't know how to cross them. Even though he wanted to. God did he want to. But Jeremy wasn't drinking anymore. He didn't call Tyler anymore. He didn't want Tyler anymore. Maybe he never did. Tyler didn't want to think about it anyways. He shouldn't let it bother him.

It was nearly summer. Tyler was looking forward to it only in the vaguest sense. What was going to happen when he and Jeremy were both back in Mystic Falls? Would Jeremy just pretend that nothing had happened? Would Tyler let him? _Should_ he? He didn't know. He didn't know anything he thought. He gave in trying to watch TV and turned it off, settling back into the couch. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered without looking at the screen, glad of the distraction.  
"Hello?" There was a long pause.  
"Can you come pick me up?" Jeremy finally questioned.  
"Where are you?" More importantly, why was Tyler happy about this? He mentally berated himself. This was not a good thing. This was a horrible thing. Jeremy was sliding back to his former ways. He grabbed his keys and clutched them so tightly in his palm they cut the skin. He cursed and headed for the door. It didn't take long to get there, Jeremy wasn't far. He staggered towards Tyler as Tyler got out of the car. Tyler caught him effortlessly and held him for a moment, nose wrinkling at the overwhelming smell of booze. Jeremy leaned into him, sighing.  
"Thankss."  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Going through the motions felt good. Tyler tried desperately to tell himself he didn't enjoy it, that he wasn't enjoying it, but it was just a filthy lie. He'd missed Jeremy more than he should, more than words. He helped Jeremy back out of his car in the parking lot and let him lean all his weight on him as they entered the building. He helped him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Tyler kneeled and began working on Jeremy's shoes. Jeremy let his hands fall to Tyler's shoulders.  
"I shouldn't have done this," Jeremy said. Tyler nodded his agreement. "I missed you." His hands slowed and he looked up. Jeremy was looking back at him. It was the craziest thing, Jeremy looked like he knew exactly what he was saying, exactly what he was doing. "I never said thank you," he said slowly, almost as if he was in awe of the fact. "You saved me over and over. And I never said thank you."  
"You should-" he cut off when Jeremy reached out with a fingertip and traced his lips. Tyler went back to watching him, wondering what he was going to do. He still reeked of alcohol but Tyler wasn't too sure what was going on anymore. As a rule, Jeremy didn't speak. He didn't say thank you and he didn't verbally admit to what was going on. All the lines were blurring away now. Tyler didn't mind. You couldn't cross it if it wasn't there. "You're not," he paused again, "you're not drunk are you?" Jeremy shook his head slowly, dropping his hand. "So, what's going on?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"I missed you," he repeated.  
"You couldn't just call?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"I thought that was against the rules." Tyler had the same thought himself so he didn't say anything.  
"How've you been?" Tyler finally asked, at a loss of what to say. Jeremy shook his head again.  
"Just, stop talking Ty." He leaned down, hands on Tyler's shoulders again, and pressed his lips to Tyler's.

Tyler went stock still. For a moment he swore he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes. Jeremy's lips were still there. The heat was still there. This was still happening. Jeremy was kissing him. He was kissing Jeremy. Jeremy pulled away after another moment. Tyler let his eyelids flutter open slowly. He could feel it. That was one of those moments. Where everything tangled and changed. If he managed to work through it, everything would be different. His life would never be the same again. He met Jeremy's eyes and all the strings snapped into one. He could see then. It had been there all along. He shook his head, the thoughts falling into place. He couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of Jeremy because all he could see was Jeremy. All that there was, was Jeremy. He _loved_ him. He continued to stare into Jeremy's eyes. Everything he wasn't saying was written there. _I had to push you away. I had to see if you would keep coming back. I had to see if you were worth it. And you are. Thank you. _More than anything. _Thank you. _Tyler ran a hand over his head and laughed slightly. Just like that. Everything was different. He didn't mind. It wasn't so much that the past was gone. He just didn't see it anymore. He'd found a new way to see things. A new, better way.


	15. Cannibal

CANNIBAL  
Ke$ha  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

A/N: So this one is a bit weird. I fully blame the song. *shifty eyes*

.:.

Tyler was half through eating at the grill when Elena dropped into the seat across from him.  
"Uh-hey Elena," he said, wiping his mouth. "What's up?" He didn't bother to filter the confusion from his voice. Matt wasn't with him, no one was, he was alone and Elena and he didn't make it a habit of socializing. In fact, he was hard pressed to find a single time they'd talked when no one else was around.  
"Hey Ty," she purred, leaning forward on one hand and smiling. Her curly hair shifted over her shoulders as she moved.  
"Um, can I help you with something?" he questioned, his voice drifting further into confusion as he spoke.  
"It just so happens, you can. I'm _so_ lonely. We should get out of here. You won't even remember it in the morning."  
"Okay." Tyler agreed without thinking and followed behind her.

Jeremy's cell phone buzzed on his desk. Sighing he answered,  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Elena at home right now?" Alaric questioned. Jeremy felt his brow furrow.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because Katherine just picked Tyler up at the grill. I think she's compelling him."  
"What do we do?"  
"I'm following them now. Can you meet me?" Jeremy bit his lip as he thought. He could always borrow Elena's keys. She was so busy writing in her journal she wouldn't even notice.  
"What about Stefan or Damon?"  
"They're both too attached. This bitch needs to go down." Well okay then.  
"Alright…I guess. Where am I going?"  
"They just pulled in at the bed and breakfast on the edge of town."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes." Jeremy tried not to think as he pulled on his jacket and took Elena's keys from the table in the entryway. Tyler could be a dick, but he didn't deserve to die.

Alaric jumped from his car as Jeremy's headlights swung over it. He met Jeremy at the back of the car.  
"How are we doing this?" Jeremy questioned.  
"She doesn't know me, I'll knock on the door and when she opens it I'll inject her with this." He held up a silver cylinder, "I'll make it two actually," he muttered, "You get Tyler out of there."  
"Sounds simple," Jeremy said with false confidence.  
"Let's just do this." Alaric slung a bag over his shoulder before climbing the steps. Jeremy barely gave himself enough time to sigh before following. Jeremy wondered how Alaric already knew which room they were in as he trailed along behind but decided that it didn't really matter. Alaric nodded to him before knocking on the door.  
"Yes?" Katherine called from within after a moment. Alaric just knocked again. Another second passed before she yanked the door open. Alaric moved faster than Jeremy thought was possible, stabbing her with two cylinders, using only one hand. He pushed her into the room and Jeremy followed. Tyler was on the bed, already bleeding from the neck. Alaric and Katherine struggled as Jeremy sat on the bed.  
"Tyler," he shook his shoulder gently. Tyler didn't respond. He was still under compulsion.  
"Tyler," Katherine called out sweetly, "be a dear and distract him for me. After all, you've never wanted anyone more in your entire life." The sentence distracted Alaric as Katherine must have known it would. Jeremy didn't see what else happened because Tyler was suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck and latching his lips to Jeremy's. He rolled on top of Jeremy and straddled his stomach as he ran his hands down his body.

"Jeremy," Alaric called out, pulling Tyler back by one shoulder. Tyler wriggled out of his grasp and began kissing Jeremy's neck.  
"I'm fine," Jeremy gritted out, clenching his hands, "just get Katherine." Alaric glanced to Tyler before nodding and running out of the room.  
"Tyler, get off me." Tyler just hm'd sliding his hands under Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy drew in a sharp breath as his mind raced. "Tyler," Jeremy tried again.  
"Shh. I want you so much baby, just enjoy." This was so wrong. Part of him did enjoy it though. Tyler Lockwood wanting him? It was funny in a twisted way. Tyler scooted down and unsnapped Jeremy's jeans before sliding his hands in. Jeremy gasped, arching. So wrong. So good. He bit his lip. He should stop him. He should find a way. Tyler wrapped a hand around Jeremy's cock and stroked, silencing the thoughts in Jeremy's mind.  
"Oh," he sighed, arching again. He felt himself growing hard beneath Tyler's touch. Still wrong, still good. He was torn.  
"That's it," Tyler said, leaning down and kissing him as he continued, "I'll make it so good, for both of us." He pulled his hand out and slid back up slightly before lying on Jeremy and rolling his hips against his. Jeremy gasped again as the hardness in Tyler's jeans rubbed against his. So wrong. _So_, so wrong. But Jeremy couldn't bring himself to push Tyler away, or even try to escape.  
"Tyler," he groaned, his last resolves weakening, "we shouldn't do this." Tyler continued grinding into him, threading his hands through his hair and kissing him. _God_. Jeremy didn't have much will power in the first place. At this point he couldn't even remember what it was. It wasn't like Tyler would really care he reasoned. Tyler did the drunken hooking up thing all the time. This wasn't much different. Though Jeremy was pretty sure that Tyler wouldn't sleep with him drunk. Mentally he sighed. He couldn't do this. No matter how much he wanted to. "Tyler," he mumbled against his lips before pushing him away, "we really need to stop." Tyler continued rolling his hips, faster and harder. Jeremy moaned again. Why did it have to feel so fucking good?

Tyler groaned suddenly, his body stilling as he panted against Jeremy's neck.  
"Did you just…?"  
"I'm sorry," Tyler breathed, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.  
"It's okay," Jeremy sighed. He was sickly disappointed but at the same time relieved.  
"I'll make it better," Tyler murmured, sliding down.  
"Wait Ty-" Tyler's lips on him brought everything to a screeching halt. Jeremy's eyes actually rolled a bit as his toes curled. Never, in a million years, could he have seen this coming. He wondered absently how exactly Tyler was so good at giving blow jobs. Apparently he really, _really_ wanted it. He let his hands fall into Tyler's short hair. It felt…unbelievable. Too good to be true. The word wrong was not even in Jeremy's vocabulary as Tyler continued to move his head up and down. "Tyler, Ty-" Jeremy panted. He didn't stop, in fact he sped up. Jeremy brought his hands up to the pillow behind his head so he wouldn't hurt Tyler. His fingers dug into the pillow, clutching desperately. "Tyler," he groaned. He couldn't stop it. His hips arched up and his stomach tightened as he came. Tyler slid back up, smiling before kissing Jeremy gently.  
"It was good, wasn't it?"  
"So good," Jeremy sighed. "You should get some sleep," he murmured. Tyler nodded silently, still smiling. Jeremy fastened his pants with trembling hands. He only slid from the bed once he was sure Tyler was asleep.

Alaric met him at the door just as he was getting ready to leave.  
"Did you get her?" Jeremy questioned, mostly to avoid any questions about Tyler.  
"Yeah," Alaric nodded, "she bit me but I got the bitch. I brought some of her blood to heal Tyler up. I'm assuming she compelled him for tomorrow already. What happened with him by the way?"  
"Oh uh, I knocked him out. Really tired, so I'm just gonna head home."  
"Okay, I'll finish up here," Alaric said, laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder briefly. Jeremy was still shaking his head as he hit his room. He'd have to hope Tyler was compelled for tomorrow or he'd have a lot of explaining to do. A hell of a lot. And that was so a road he did not want to go down. He never wanted to think about it again. Not that he was going to be able to accomplish that. The only way would be to have it erased and well…he would have to admit that it happened. Not to mention…he sort of enjoyed it too much. Tyler Lockwood giving him head would just have to be his dirty little secret. His hot, dirty secret. He half wondered if Tyler would wake with a sore jaw or if Katherine's blood would take care of that as well. The thought made him smile as his head hit the pillow.


	16. One Last Chance

ONE LAST CHANCE  
James Morrison  
Suggested by: lette2001

A/N: This one gave me some trouble. Basically, I'm very glad that it's done. Hope you enjoy…

.:.

Tyler sat back on his bed heavily. He ran his hands over his head, fingers digging in slightly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. But it had been two weeks. Two weeks without a single word spoken between them. At first he had thought that Jeremy was bluffing. He was soon brought out of that illusion. He'd also had to disillusion himself about what exactly they were. It wasn't just sex. Tyler missed him. He couldn't make himself _stop_ missing him. So now that he'd been brought to his knees there was only one thing left to do. He had to tell his mother. His duffel was already packed in the trunk of his car. Tyler was hoping he wouldn't have to use it but he knew that his mother would not take this news well. Being gay did not suit the image of the Lockwood family well. He had to be realistic here. He liked having sex with Jeremy, in fact, he fucking loved it. He wanted to continue seeing Jeremy, even if it wasn't in secret anymore. He knew he couldn't go back to the way things used to be, especially if these last two weeks were any indication of how it was going to go. Tyler never thought that going a day without talking to Jeremy, without touching him, would be hell. From his room, he heard the front door open, the gentle click of his mother's heels against the floor. It was now or never. His chance to pull together. He had to do it. He made sure that his car keys were in his pocket before he left his room. They were there. There were no stall tactics left. He just had to suck it up and go.  
"Hey Mom," he let out, coming down the stairs, "can we talk?"  
"Does it have to be right now sweetie?" she questioned, setting her purse on the small table in the entryway.  
"Um, it's important." She brushed some hair out of her face and looked at him.  
"Alright, I guess I have a few minutes." He led her into the sitting room. It wasn't something you just dropped on your last surviving parent, that much he knew.  
"You should probably sit down," he said, smoothing the front of his shirt in a nervous gesture. His mother laughed slightly.  
"What is it dear?" _I can't do this anymore Ty. This sneaking around, as if we've something to hide. I want to tell people. I want you to stop flirting with every girl that crosses your path. I want you to tell them that you're with me. I don't just want all of these things, I need them. _Tyler cleared his throat, as if that would make the words come out smoother. He curled his hands. He had to do this. _I need you to do this for me…or we're over. _

He cleared his throat again.  
"I love you Mom," he sighed. Her forehead finally pinched in worry.  
"Tyler what is it?" she stood and touched his arm. He backed up a step.  
"You really should sit down," he stated. Her frown deepened but she backed up and sat on the very edge of the couch. "I've been seeing someone," he finally let out, "and it's getting serious." His mother laughed again, nervously.  
"How serious?" This had to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done.  
"Really serious," he admitted quietly. "And…" he paused again. This was it. This was the breaking point. This was the point of no return. The irrevocable words that could not be taken back. This was everything. "And I'm seeing a guy." The room was silent. Perfectly silent. Deadly silent.  
"I don't understand what you're saying to me Tyler." That was a lie. She didn't _want _to understand. He finally looked up from the carpet.  
"I'm gay Mom." Pure unadulterated panic filled her eyes. Her lips quivered.  
"No you aren't." Tyler didn't reply. He shifted from one foot to the other. "You aren't. You can't be."  
"I can. I am."  
"No." She jerked her body off the couch, propping her hands on her hips. "You are a Lockwood. You are not gay!"  
"I can't tell you what you want to hear," Tyler finally whispered.  
"Then maybe you should leave." His heart dropped. He'd seen this coming, but he'd hoped…  
"Mom," he said slowly, brokenly. She just shook her head, turning away.  
"Thank God your father is not here to see this day," she hissed, still looking at the far wall. His breath caught in his throat, before it could make its way out to become a sob. He ran for the door. There was no such thing as a dignified exit right now anyways.

He tried to tell himself he was lucky. At least he had somewhere to go. Still, the rejection from his mother had cut. He cried as he drove, unwilling to stop the tears. When he pulled up to the Gilbert house he parked on the street and wiped his face. Climbing out Tyler grabbed his bag out of the trunk and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't know how he felt. He wanted to feel good about it, he wanted to feel better. But at the moment, he just felt wretched. Maybe Jeremy could fix him again. Maybe he hadn't given up hope yet. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he made his way up the walk. He ignored it, he needed to see Jeremy. He knocked on the door and Jeremy answered, looking behind him with his cell phone held up to his ear. Tyler sniffled as soon as he saw him. _God _he'd missed him. It seemed like the second before Jeremy turned took forever. But he finally did, he smiled slightly and let his phone drop, closing it with one hand. He hugged Tyler wordlessly.  
"I was just calling you. I'm sorry babe," he breathed, "I missed you. I just…lost it a little bit. You know how I get." Tyler hugged him back, crying again.  
"Yeah," he said after clearing his throat, "I know."  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, pulling back. He noticed Tyler's bag for the first time. "What's going on?" Tyler felt his face crumple. Jeremy pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch. "What's wrong? Ty you're scaring me, what's going on?"  
"I told my mom," Tyler breathed out, wiping his face again. "She," he paused as his chest locked up and he had to gasp for breath, "she kicked me out." Jeremy crushed him in another hug.  
"Baby," he whispered running hands down Tyler's back. "I am so sorry. I never should have done this."  
"It's not your fault," Tyler muttered, leaning into him. "It would have happened sooner or later." They held each other for the longest time. Jeremy finally took Tyler by the hand and pulled him up to his room.  
"Stay with me tonight. I'll tell Jenna that you're here tomorrow." Tyler just nodded silently. He didn't want to be alone anyways. Inside his bedroom Jeremy kissed Tyler softly.  
"Can you just…" he drifted, unsure of how to find the words. Jeremy nodded. Tyler figured maybe he didn't need the words anyway. Jeremy pulled him into bed and wrapped him up in his arms. He held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"It means a lot," he whispered, "that you told her." Tyler managed a small smile.  
"I didn't have a choice. It was you or nothing. I didn't have a choice. Don't give up on me; I'll come back every time." Jeremy twined his free hand with one of Tyler's. "I'm sorry it took so long."  
"You're worth it."


	17. Fucking Perfect

FUCKING PERFECT  
Pink  
Suggested by: Nin  
*cough cough* Set after 1x10 *cough cough*

A/N: So since this song was suggested twice, I wrote two short prompts for it. This is the first, the second should be up soon.

.:.

For a moment, Tyler can't believe his eyes. He actually considers rubbing them just to see if the image in front of him will disappear. But he supposed that it's pointless. Jeremy Gilbert is just fucking persistent that way. He yanked open the door and stalked into the yard, fists clenching.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned in a furious whisper. Jeremy stopped short.  
"I wanted to talk," he admitted quietly.  
"And you had to trespass on personal property to do that?"  
"Can we talk or not?"  
"No." The answer was immediate. Tyler crossed his arms.  
"Remove head from ass then answer," Jeremy shot back.  
"What Gilbert? What do you want?" Tyler walked past him, into the trees on the edge of the lawn as he spoke. Tyler didn't look back to see if Jeremy was following, he listened to him crashing through the foliage instead.  
"You gonna punch me this time?"  
"Only if you make me." Tyler decided he'd walked far enough, stopping and spinning. Jeremy jerked to a stop, stumbling slightly. "What?" Tyler questioned again. Jeremy shifted, clearly uncomfortable.  
"I'm worried about you." Tyler forced a laugh.  
"Yeah, okay. Very funny." Jeremy shook his head.  
"I'm serious." Tyler crossed his arms.  
"I don't need you _worrying_ about me Gilbert."  
"Yeah well before tonight I never did."  
"Then just pretend tonight never happened. Tell you what I'll do the same thing." Tyler turned and began walking back towards his house.  
"Tyler." He stopped, clenching his fists as he stared into the darkness. "I can't do that."

For several moments Tyler didn't say anything. Several curse words filtered through his brain before he finally opened his mouth.  
"Try."  
"I know what a nosedive looks like. You keep pretending that everything's okay and you'll be crashing and burning before you even know what's happening."  
"I'm fine Gilbert."  
"You're not. And we both know it."  
"What exactly did you expect to happen here?" Tyler questioned, finally turning back around. "You think I was going to fall into your arms crying about how my daddy never loved me? You think I was going to open up to you about all my past demons? This is the real world. Not a soap opera."  
"I just don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you."  
"Yeah? How are you gonna stop it?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"I'm going to be here when you're done pretending. When you're done with this tough act, I'll be waiting." He stepped closer. "And I'll tell you that you're good enough, because you are. Maybe you don't believe it now and maybe you never really will. But you are."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, the only thing wrong with you Tyler is that you think there is something wrong." Tyler tries to laugh, but finds he can't.  
"That doesn't make any sense Gilbert." The fight's gone out of him. The words are quiet, resigned.  
"It's easy. Don't over think it."  
"Why exactly are you trying to help me?"  
"Asking the same question different ways does not give you a different answer. I just want to help, alright?"  
"I don't get you," he murmured. Jeremy shook his head slowly.  
"You don't have to."  
"So what? You want to be friends or something?"  
"Nobody's ever said it to you, have they?" Tyler crossed his arms and tilted his chin up half an inch.  
"Said what?"  
"There's nothing wrong with you. Tyler, there is nothing wrong with you."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Just think about it," Jeremy murmured, "let the words sink in, roll them around in your head." He laid a hand on Tyler's shoulder for a moment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Jeremy." Jeremy stops and waits. He thinks that maybe it's the first time Tyler has ever called him by his first name. "I don't know what to do."  
"It's okay to not know sometimes."

Tyler tries to figure it out. He tries to make it go right in his head. But it won't. He doesn't deserve a damn thing from Jeremy. He's beaten him up and purposely provoked him more times than he can count. But it doesn't make sense. It doesn't. He looks at him and he's sure that his helplessness is written all over his face. Jeremy doesn't say anything. He steps closer and hugs him. Tyler's breath actually catches. He doesn't hug people. It might as well be a rule. But it wasn't really, so he couldn't break it. He relaxed after a moment.  
"This better not be a joke," he finally said quietly.  
"It's not. I'm here. I'll be here."


	18. Use Somebody

USE SOMEBODY  
Kings of Leon  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique  
*cough cough* Pre 1x01 *cough cough*

A/N: So I wrote this pretty quickly, please forgive any mistakes. I'm kind of in love with it though…

.:.

Tyler didn't know why, but tonight, it wasn't working. The music wasn't loud enough to drown out his thoughts. The rum didn't burn away his pain. He needed escape.

Jeremy could hardly walk. He was shocked that he still could. He figured that he shouldn't be able to. None of this should be happening. He hadn't been able to stay in the hospital for another second. He needed anything else to think about.

Tyler left the party, no destination directly in mind. He let his feet wander along the pavement. It was cold. He wrapped his jacket more tightly around his body and hunched down slightly. For a moment there was heat, and then the cold air stole it away.

Jeremy cried as he walked. He couldn't stop himself. They were gone. Gone. Elena might not make it either. He'd lost everyone in one sickening twist of fate. What was the fucking point? What was he supposed to do if that could happen? He was lost. He kept walking. Nothing mattered anyways.

Tyler ended up in the town square. He sat on one of the benches. The night was quiet. There was nobody around. It was a shocking difference from the raging energy of the party. He didn't know what to do. He simply sat there, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Jeremy knew he couldn't go home, not alone. He couldn't go back to the hospital. Jenna wasn't even there yet. He desperately didn't want to be alone. But he was. Maybe it was a good thing that he was. It wasn't like anyone ever wasn't alone anyways. People could disillusion themselves. But Jeremy knew the truth. There was no unknowing it now. He was alone. Everyone in the world was alone. And at some point, life would show them that.

Tyler thought back to the party. He'd arrived alone. He hadn't expected to leave alone. But he had. He knew if he'd tried hard enough he would have found someone to leave with him. But tonight he hadn't wanted to make the effort. What was a few hours of sex really worth anyways? He'd be alone in the morning. He was alone now. Skipping a step in between didn't matter. Not right now. Tonight he needed something different than a drunken girl. He needed something more.

Jeremy looked up as he approached the town square. He wasn't alone anymore. He still was. Wasn't that just a fucking headache? He wiped his cheeks and made his expression go blank. The last thing he needed was someone asking him what was wrong. He'd lose it, he knew, if that happened. He barely had it now. He wondered for a second what losing it would feel like. Would it be better than this? How could it not? Would he stop caring if he lost it? Would he stop feeling? Would he be more than this hollow expanse moving along the street?

Tyler heard the shuffling footsteps for a while before he bothered to look. It was dark and the dim streetlights didn't do much to help the fact. The boy moving towards him looked familiar. Too young to be in the same class, that Tyler knew. But he'd seen him before. At some point… He struggled with it. He had a little to drink before he'd left and his mind was starting to slow down. Good thing he hadn't stolen his dad's car tonight. Not that it would have been worth it if he had. Walking was better. Walking would always be better. He focused on the boy again, anything to stop thinking about that.

The mayor's son. That's who he'd fucking run into tonight of all nights. If ever Jeremy had felt like he wasn't good enough, any of the town's elite only magnified it. He didn't need this. Not tonight. If his dad was here he'd make a joke about it, Jeremy knew. But his dad wasn't here. His dad was dead. His mom was dead. Elena might die. Another wave of pain rushed over his head and he couldn't breathe. He pressed a hand to his chest. He couldn't breathe. Gone. More tears rushed to his eyes. He stopped walking and struggled to breathe. With a gasp he finally let oxygen in, tears slipping down his face. This couldn't be happening. His family couldn't be gone. They couldn't be. He'd never see his mother laugh again. He'd never hug his father again. This couldn't be happening.

Tyler stood. He didn't know why. He didn't go out of his way to help people. But there was definitely something wrong here. He still hadn't moved. He was almost holding himself, his body slowly crumpling.  
"Are you alright?" Tyler continued moving forward. He arrived just in time for the boy to collapse. Tyler barely caught him. He was crying freely now. Tyler supported all of his weight. This close, looking down at him, it suddenly was clear. It was Elena's little brother. He'd met him once or twice. "Jeremy, what's wrong?" Why was Tyler asking? Why did he care? He wasn't supposed to care. But Jeremy was falling to pieces in his arms. This close, how could he not? He pulled him closer, hugging him now. "What's the matter? What's happened?" Jeremy's breaths were unsteady, rushing then skipping altogether. Tyler finally lowered them both to the ground and offered the only comfort he could.

Jeremy could admit, even as tears rushed down his face, that he had not seen this coming. He barely knew Tyler and what he knew he didn't like. Though he knew that his father did not like Tyler's father and surely that was part of it. He couldn't be all bad. He was holding Jeremy as he cried out all of his frustration and grief. Every so often he would run a hand over his back and make soothing noises. Jeremy didn't say anything. He couldn't. He lost all concept of time. At some point his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He used his sleeve to clean his face the best he could.  
"Hello?" he questioned, sniffling loudly.  
"Jeremy, oh my God, where are you?" Jenna gasped through the phone. "The nurse said you left, honey where are you?"  
"I'm just," he sighed and cleared his throat, "I just needed air." He didn't mention that he was currently curled in Tyler Lockwood's lap.  
"They just told me what happened. Elena's still in critical condition. I'm so sorry Jer. Can you come back to the hospital? I just want to know you're safe."  
"I can't," Jeremy said, tears slowly sliding down. "I can't go back there." He wiped his face again. "They said they'd be right back Aunt Jenna, they said they'd be right back."  
"Thank God you weren't in the car," Jenna responded, sounding dangerously close to tears herself. Jeremy hadn't thought of that.

Tyler's mind was racing along with each word. Clearly something bad had happened. _No shit Lockwood. _Critical condition…car…they said they'd be right back. He slid the phone from Jeremy's hand, tucking Jeremy's head into his chest.  
"Hello, this is Tyler Lockwood, I'm with Jeremy now."  
"Thank God he's not alone," Jeremy's aunt responded. Jeremy grabbed fistfuls of Tyler's shirt and continued to cry. "Could you make sure he gets home? I have so much to do right now…"  
"I'll take care of it, don't worry."  
"Thank you so much Tyler."  
"It's no problem. Good luck." He didn't know what to say and it seemed as good as anything. He slid the phone closed and tucked it into his pocket, wrapping both arms around Jeremy again. "It's going to be okay," he hazarded quietly. Jeremy shook his head weakly.  
"No it's not." Then Tyler really had nothing to say. He stayed silent. Eventually Jeremy quieted, sniffling occasionally. The front of Tyler's shirt was completely soaked through. Somehow he didn't mind.  
"We should get you home Jeremy," he said gently. Jeremy was fragile now. He had to be careful, as careful as Tyler ever was.  
"Don't want to go home," he said. "They're gone. I don't want to be alone. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone." Tyler stood slowly, pulling Jeremy up with him. He set Jeremy on his feet and rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an effort to warm him.  
"You're with me."

Jeremy looked up then, the words shocking him. Somehow through the haze of pain, they were a comfort. A tiny, inconsequential comfort. But still. Tyler took his jacket off and put it on Jeremy's shoulders before leading him down the sidewalk. They didn't talk on the way. Jeremy's face ached. His head as well. His throat was raw. His chest was numb. Everything felt wrong. It was as if everything had flipped. His family was gone. He was walking down the street with Tyler Lockwood. This shouldn't be happening. But it was. There were no promises in life. Sometimes, there were just quiet, unexpected moments like this. Jeremy unlocked the door with shaking hands and Tyler followed him in, closing the door behind them. Jeremy stood just inside the door, totally unsure what to do. "Let's get you to bed," Tyler suggested. After a moment, Jeremy nodded, heading for the stairs. Tyler followed him silently. Jeremy went into his room, sitting on the unmade bed. Tyler paused in the doorway but took one look at Jeremy's expression and came in. Jeremy pulled his shoes and socks off. He didn't really think about it. He just did it.

Tyler watched him from just inside the door. He shifted from foot to foot.  
"Can I get you anything? A drink? Food?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"I'm," he paused, "I was going to say I'm okay. But I'm not." He looked at Tyler and Tyler felt another pang of pity slice through him. Poor kid.  
"Just sleep." Jeremy nodded. He fell back onto the bed without another word. Tyler stepped forward and pulled the sheet and cover over him, smoothing both of them. He stood next to the bed for several moments, unsure of what exactly he was doing. What exactly he should do. Jeremy sighed out and rubbed the corners of his eyes. Tyler walked across the room and sat at Jeremy's desk. He wonders if either of his parents will notice that he's not in his bed. Then he wonders what Jeremy's parents were like. He bets that they weren't like his. Then again he bets most people's parents weren't like his. He realizes what a selfish bastard he is. Jeremy Gilbert's just lost both his parents and he's mentally whining about his own. He wonders what kind of sick twist of fate this is, that he's the only person Jeremy has right now.

Jeremy tries to ignore it as he drifts towards sleep. But he thinks that his father wouldn't like this.

Tyler turns towards Jeremy as he speaks.  
"Don't tell anyone," he murmurs, "please." Tyler nods.

Jeremy closes his eyes again.

Tyler stays until morning.

Both boys do their best to forget it ever happened.


	19. Like a Virgin

LIKE A VIRGIN  
Madonna  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

A/N: Haven't done a smutty one in a while…and this one definitely qualifies. Good thing I worked ahead on these prompts…cause tonight's ep killed me. Anyways, let me know what you think, kind of out on a limb with this one…

.:.

Jeremy sighed as Damon took the stool next to him.  
"Whatever it is I don't care, please just go away." As usual, Damon did not listen to his request.  
"I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Like Jeremy wanted to think about it right now. He was already torn up and confused and just heartbroken.  
"Like you care," remembering the last time he'd been on Damon's bad side he added quickly, "I don't want to talk about it anyways."  
"Nonetheless, I think I can be of some use to you young Gilbert," Damon said archly.  
"How is that?" Jeremy droned, knowing he wasn't going away until he felt like it.  
"You're lonely, aren't you?" Damon let his fingertips drift along Jeremy's arm.  
"Are you trying to pick me up?" he demanded, incredulous.  
"Why not? You're not tied to anyone…not anymore." As he knew they would, the words decimated Jeremy. Damon felt the barest flicker of compassion before he brushed it away. He'd wanted this for some time and he wasn't stopping now. "No strings," he continued huskily, "just you, just me, just tonight. I'll make it stop hurting, for a little while at least." Jeremy looks at him for a long moment before realizing he can't even remember what he and Tyler were fighting about. He can't even remember why they broke up. And it fucking hurts.  
"Fine," Jeremy breathed.

.:.

Tyler ran his hands over his head as he sat in bed. It seemed to be the go to motion where Jeremy was concerned. He'd been telling himself to man up and apologize for the past two hours. He hadn't meant it. He would never mean that they were over; he would never end it, not really. His phone buzzed and he considered letting it go for about two seconds. It was Jeremy. He flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
"Come over to the boarding house. Jeremy wants to see you." Tyler didn't know exactly what was going on but he didn't care. He needed to go fix this.

.:.

Damon flipped the phone closed before tossing it over his shoulder. Jeremy was half through his third glass of bourbon. Damon just smirked. It would make it easier. He crossed the room, slipping the glass from Jeremy's hand and setting it on the table. Jeremy watched him warily, a frown etching over his features.  
"Come here," Damon breathed. He wanted it to be Jeremy's choice almost as badly as he wanted it. Sure Jeremy was emotionally unstable and Damon was taking advantage of that, fully. But Damon figured this was the only way it was ever going to happen. Jeremy scooted closer unsteadily before leaning in and pressing his lips to Damon's. It was hesitant and unsure. So damn near virginal that Damon yanked him closer, lips curling as he deepened the kiss impatiently. Jeremy moaned low in his throat. Damon took it as permission to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Jeremy moaned again as their tongues tangled together. He clutched at Damon desperately, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. "That's it," Damon said, pulling back, "let go. Let it all go." Jeremy nodded silently. Damon helped him out of his shirt and stood, slowly unbuttoning his. Jeremy writhed on the couch and Damon abandoned his shirt still half closed, kneeling in front of him.

Jeremy thought he'd die when Damon started trailing hot kisses down his chest. He used his teeth ever so gently, just enough to put the fear in his hazy mind. It only turned him on more. It was so unexpected. Damon was new and fresh and _distracting_. Jeremy wondered why the idea of no strings attached sex never appealed to him before now. Damon moved lower still, he unbuttoned Jeremy's jeans with his mouth and Jeremy gasped, arching into him. "Patience," Damon tsked before inching the zipper down with his teeth.  
"Oh my _God_," Jeremy let out, hands clenching in the leather of the couch. He couldn't control the moans spilling from his lips. Damon reached a hand inside, squeezing quickly. "Please," Jeremy gasped, arching again. The doorbell rang and Damon smirked.  
"Hold that thought." He was gone in the next second and Jeremy whimpered at the loss.

Tyler couldn't stop his mouth from falling open slightly as Damon answered the door. His black shirt was barely clinging to his shoulders, hanging mostly open. He looked around behind him.  
"Um, what's going on?"  
"Please," Damon replied smoothly, "come in." Tyler hesitated.  
"Where's Jeremy?"  
"Inside," Damon said, gesturing with a hand. Tyler hesitated again but crossed the threshold, swaying when Damon leaned in close. "Through there," he half pointed. Tyler only spared him one more questioning glance before going in search of Jeremy. When Tyler's eyes landed on Jeremy it only took a second. Clearly he'd interrupted something but he didn't even care. He was already half hard, he paced forward quickly.  
"Jer," he breathed. Jeremy's eyes fluttered open slowly. He sat up as his eyes widened.  
"Ty?" He stood just in time for Tyler to crash into him, their lips colliding. Jeremy's arms wound around Tyler's back, fingers digging in. The kiss was just as apologetic as it was demanding. Neither boy noticed the vampire's reappearance.

Damon moved behind Jeremy, laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down slowly until he was level with the bulge in Tyler's jeans. Tyler exhaled harshly, eyes shooting from Jeremy to Damon in uncertainty. Jeremy smiled slightly before leaning forward. He flicked up the hem of Tyler's shirt, licking the skin he revealed slowly. Tyler sighed, hands falling to Jeremy's head and threading through his hair. Jeremy unfastened his jeans before shoving them down. Damon moved again, stopping behind Tyler. He pulled Tyler's shirt off as Jeremy began sucking his cock. Tyler hissed out a breath and tensed in Damon's arms at the same moment. Damon pressed a kiss to his neck.  
"It's alright," he breathed, running his hands down Tyler's chest as he pressed against him. Tyler couldn't think. It was all too much. It wasn't long at all before he had to stop Jeremy for fear of embarrassing himself.

Jeremy looked up to see Damon kiss Tyler. Tyler visibly hesitated but Damon wasn't having any of that. He forced Tyler's lips open with his mouth and began devouring him. Jeremy bit his lip as his jeans tightened to the point of pain. He stood and pulled Tyler away from Damon, kissing him softly. Damon took advantage of the distraction and rid himself of his clothes before moving behind Jeremy again. He pushed the boy's pants down slowly, fingers running over the curve of his ass almost as if he was astounded by it. Jeremy moaned into Tyler's lips as Damon slipped a slick finger inside. He arched into Tyler, wrapping his arms around him desperately. Damon worked another finger in, meeting Tyler's heated gaze and smirking.  
"Don't worry," he breathed, seeing the possessive gleam in his eyes, "he's still yours." For the moment, Tyler accepted him at his word. He tilted Jeremy's chin up with one finger and kissed him again.

Damon finished prepping Jeremy and stood again. He had to see Tyler lose control. He had to have the wolf begging him. He could tell Tyler didn't see his intentions yet. That was okay. The further they got the better. He pulled Jeremy down onto the couch, chuckling when he moaned in protest. Damon gestured with one hand for Tyler to go ahead. Tyler kneeled and pulled off Jeremy's jeans totally before getting back up and sliding into him cleanly. Both paused, gasping slightly.  
"Love you," Jeremy moaned, wrapping his arms around Tyler's shoulders. Tyler leaned forward and captured his lips.  
"Love you," he responded, breathing the words into the kiss. He pulled Jeremy from the couch for a better angle and thrust again, lying on top of him.

Damon waited as long as he could, which wasn't long at all really. He hovered over both of them writing on the floor before probing Tyler with a finger. Tyler twisted suddenly, growling low in his throat. Jeremy whimpered beneath them at the loss of movement. Damon didn't remove his gaze from Tyler's glowing irises as he slid the finger in as far as it would go. Tyler growled again, clenching around him.  
"Ty, baby, please," Jeremy gasped, "I need you. Please." Damon slid another finger in while Tyler was distracted. Tyler arched into Damon's hand, surprising himself. Damon thrust a few times before adding a third finger. Tyler matched his pace with Jeremy, earning another batch of moans. Tyler leaned down and kissed Jeremy, crying out into his mouth when Damon slammed into him unexpectedly. Damon held Tyler's hips still, both giving him time to adjust and torturing all of them.

Tyler was seeing stars. Small whimpers began to slip from his lips as Damon held him immobile. Jeremy wriggled, gaining no satisfaction as Damon smirked down at both of them. Ever so slowly Damon pulled out, sliding back in before Tyler had the chance to pull out of Jeremy as well. Both the boys beneath him moaned. He leaned down to Tyler's ear, giving a small roll of his hips.  
"_Beg_ me Tyler." Tyler let out a strangled sound, shaking his head. "Giving in when you don't want to is so…exquisite." He withdrew slightly and rolled again. "If you let it."  
"I definitely don't want to," Tyler growled out, not looking anywhere but Jeremy's face. Jeremy leaned up, kissing Tyler slowly as he clutched both Tyler's hands in his desperately.

Damon could feel the exact moment Tyler gave in. And he had no illusions. It was all Jeremy at work. Tyler gave a small moan, pulling away from Jeremy's lips.  
"Please," he grunted out. Damon sighed and pressed a hot kiss to Tyler's shoulder.  
"Good boy." Tyler managed another small growl before Damon slid out and back in, stealing his breath. Damon pulled Tyler back with him, fucking Jeremy with Tyler's hips. They built an odd rhythm, Damon controlling it effortlessly. Damon had to admit, the two lovers writhing beneath him, _needing_ his touch, it was more than he'd felt in years. Tyler came first, the feeling of fucking and being fucked finally overtaking him. After gasping his release he reached down and helped Jeremy along, stroking him as Damon continued pounding into him.

Jeremy came on a small cry, Damon following almost immediately, spilling into Tyler. Tyler gasped at the feeling, unable to stop himself. He leaned down and kissed Jeremy, wrapping him up in his arms. Damon sighed before pulling out and standing. He'd put his pants on and come back; they still lay on the floor, holding each other wordlessly. Looking down at them, he found a small smile. "I had to be a part of it," he said, "if only for one night." The way Tyler and Jeremy loved each other. It had enveloped him for a few moments and he'd had peace. He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket from one of the spare beds, running back down and laying it over the two silently. They were already asleep.


	20. Every Time We Touch

EVERY TIME WE TOUCH  
Cascada  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique  
Follow up to Cannibal  
*cough cough* Tyler is still human. *cough cough*

A/N: Chapter 20! Woo! *needs something to be happy about*

.:.

Tyler woke up in his own bed. Everything about the morning was telling him it was a normal day. If only his mind wasn't screaming otherwise. He felt like he'd just had sex, but he was alone. Last night was a haze. He remembered the grill, nothing else. He wouldn't have snuck someone to his room, he knew that. They would have gone back to their place. And he would have spent the night. That's what he always did. So what the hell had happened last night? He'd been with someone…someone he knew. Hard as he tried, he couldn't remember. And he didn't have a hangover. This made no sense. If he spent any more time thinking about it and not getting his ass out of bed he'd be late. He still felt it even as he dressed. The slight relaxation that he only found after sex. It was when he was brushing his teeth that he felt the soreness. What the hell? Absolutely nothing about this was adding up. But Tyler wasn't nervous about it until then. He was staring into the mirror, flexing his jaw when he remembered that Vicki used to complain about it occasionally. No way. No fucking way. This wasn't happening. No. It couldn't be happening. It was then that Tyler decided he simply wasn't going to think about it anymore. Whatever had happened, it just- he just wasn't going to think about it anymore. He grabbed his book bag and headed for school.

He made it through school relatively easily. But then Tyler was good at not thinking about things he didn't want to think about. He should have known it wouldn't last. He was standing in the parking lot when his eyes landed on Jeremy Gilbert. His heart slammed painfully into his ribcage and parts of his anatomy that should not be reacting were reacting. _Strongly. _He stopped moving, his hand hovering over the key in his door. Jeremy glanced at him and looked down when he saw his eyes on him already. Meanwhile Tyler was withering and dying inside. He wanted to run over there and slam him into the wall and just- he wanted to fuck him. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. He could at least be in control of his own body. Yanking his keys out of the door he followed Jeremy quickly. He climbed in the passenger side when Jeremy unlocked the doors, before Jeremy had a chance to climb in. Jeremy climbed in and stared out the windshield without saying anything.  
"What the _fuck_," wrong word to use, "is going on?" Jeremy didn't respond so Tyler continued. "Why can't I remember last night? Why do I feel like we did something? Why is my dick hard right now?" It was true; he looked down at his crotch before glancing back to Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes went to Tyler's lap and back to the windshield.  
"It would be best," Jeremy finally said, "if you got out of the car and forgot any of this happened."  
"Did you drug me?" Tyler demanded. Jeremy's eyes shot to him finally and his jaw dropped.  
"_I _didn't do anything to _you_," he spat out, hands curling into fists. Tyler glanced around the now empty parking lot in the vain hope of distraction. It didn't work. He looked back at Jeremy before yanking him closer by the collar of his shirt. "Tyler, stop," Jeremy breathed, eyes widening. _Tyler we shouldn't do this. We really need to stop. Tyler, get off of me. __**I want you so much baby. **_"Ty-" Tyler kissed him, cutting off the words. Every thought in his head came grinding to a halt. They'd done this before. He knew it and yet he didn't. He kept getting the briefest flickers. How did he already know Jeremy's smell? The texture of his tongue was familiar too. How was it possible? It shouldn't be. He licked Jeremy's tongue again. It _was_. Jeremy pulled back and held Tyler off with both hands. "Stop. If we do this now there are no excuses. Just you, just me, nothing in between." Tyler shook his head slightly, pressing a hand over his lips.  
"I…" _Want you. _He couldn't finish that sentence. Not aloud. He climbed out of the car. Of course Jeremy was right. This was insane. Tyler didn't just go around shoving his tongue into guys' mouths. This wasn't him. It wasn't.

He drove home slowly, careful of the tremors that still ran through his hands. He took a cold shower before falling into bed. Tyler swore he could still smell Jeremy. That was impossible. _It was good wasn't it? So good. _He pulled a pillow over his head. He wasn't gay. He didn't want to sleep with Jeremy. He didn't regret not knowing. He didn't want to know. He didn't. It didn't matter how many times he said the words in his head. They weren't true. Not really. He went down to his father's study and pulled several bottles out of the liquor cabinet, carrying them up to his room. He drank until he didn't have to think about it anymore. He stayed home from school the next day. He drank more. When he finally sobered up he felt better about it. Everything felt at least a bit further away from him. He could breathe again. Even when he saw Jeremy the day after he just nodded. It hadn't happened. Soon enough he might believe it. Time passed. Tyler pretended that he didn't dream about Jeremy. He pretended that he didn't have to wake up and take a cold shower every damn time. He pretended he wasn't slowly slipping into insanity. He was at his locker. Another school day over.  
"Hey," Jeremy murmured. Tyler didn't look at him. It was easier that way.  
"What Gilbert?" he questioned quietly. He stopped moving his hands; maybe Jeremy wouldn't see that they were shaking.  
"If you wear this, it won't happen again." Jeremy offered him a bracelet, much like the one he wore. Tyler took it slowly. He didn't say anything. He couldn't admit that maybe he wanted it to happen again. Jeremy drifted away after another moment.  
"Jeremy," he couldn't stop himself. "It's not going to come back is it?"  
"No."  
"So why isn't it going away?" He stared inside his locker as he said the words, unwilling to look anywhere else.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry." Tyler closed his locker and crossed to Jeremy. He frowned before pulling him closer by the back of his neck.  
"I can't stop," he muttered before crushing his lips to Jeremy's. Jeremy shoved him into the lockers. Tyler stood there, he didn't retaliate. He couldn't even think to.  
"Fuck," Jeremy swore before stepping closer and kissing him. Tyler whimpered before he could stop himself. Jeremy pressed closer until their bodies were meeting inch for inch. "It's been so hard to stay away from you," he breathed harshly. "Can't do it anymore." He kissed Tyler again, less desperately, sucking on his lip. "I don't understand why this is happening. But maybe I don't need to anyways."  
"I've been going mad," Tyler admitted, "I don't care why. I just need to feel how I feel when I'm touching you." He wrapped his arms around Jeremy. "I need _this_,"he clarified.  
"You're thinking clearly?" Jeremy questioned quietly, tilting Tyler's chin slightly and looking into his eyes, "This is all you?"  
"Yeah, it's me." Tyler couldn't understand why he was asking, but he could feel that Jeremy needed to.  
"Okay," Jeremy murmured, "let's get out of here." 


	21. A Day Like This

A DAY LIKE THIS  
Elbow  
Suggested by: Peachie X

.:.

Tyler shot up in bed, ripping himself from sleep. He was gasping in his sweat soaked skin. He brought his hands up, shaking in front of his eyes. They were clean. He couldn't believe it. He flipped them both ways, examining every centimeter of skin, still gasping. He ran his hands over his face roughly, letting the tips dig in for a second. The dream was still so fresh, still so real. It should not be possible. The sun was creeping in under the curtains. Just a dream. Only a dream. Not real. _Not real_. He couldn't convince himself. He could still feel the blood soaking his hands. He could still smell it. Tyler could even still hear Jeremy's gasp. The perfect 'o' of surprise his lips had formed in death. He tore the sheet away before getting out of bed. The dream was still there, pressing on his lungs, slowing his heart. He had to make sure. Right now, he had to go and make sure that Jeremy was okay. He pulled on clothes as he ran out the door, not bothering with shoes. He ran, the panic fueling his adrenaline. He arrived before he'd even decided what to do. The sky was sill pink with dawn and he had no doubt that no one in the house was awake yet. He crossed the lawn and planted his feet before jumping. Jeremy's window was the first one he got to but looking in wasn't enough. Sleeping he might as well have been dead. He wrapped on the window impatiently. Jeremy didn't move. Tyler knocked again, louder. He pulled a pillow over his head. Tyler sagged in relief, nearly falling off the roof in the process. He regained his footing and looked in again. Jeremy was sitting up, clearly confused. Half of his hair was pressed vertically on the side of his head. Any other time Tyler would have laughed. He was debating what exactly to do when Jeremy looked over at him. And leaving was no longer an option. Jeremy frowned and got out of bed before crossing to the window and opening it.  
"Tyler? What are you doing here?"  
"Um." Shit. There wasn't really any good possible lie for this. He hadn't thought of that.  
"Please don't tell me you were looking for Elena's room."  
"What?" Tyler frowned, "God no." That was just…wrong. "You gonna let me in or what?" Tyler wasn't sure exactly how he did that, flip the situation around so that he was somehow in control. Apparently it was just what he did when he panicked.

Jeremy frowned, shook his head, and stepped back. He crossed back to his bed and sat down as Tyler came in.  
"You gonna tell me what's going on?" he questioned with a yawn.  
"I had a nightmare," Tyler admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I had to make sure you were okay."  
"You had a nightmare about me?" Jeremy questioned, eyebrows arching.  
"Sort of." Neither of them spoke for a minute.  
"So…is that it?" Tyler bit his lip. He couldn't put his finger on it but he didn't want to leave yet. Eventually he shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just was freaking out and I had to get here but you're okay so…I don't know." Jeremy nodded slowly, blinking a few times.  
"Well thanks for checking on me I guess."  
"It really scared me," Tyler admitted on a whisper. "I never thought about what would happen if something actually happened to you."  
"Tyler, I'm okay."  
"I know," Tyler scratched his head, "I know that. I don't know. Sorry I woke you up." He wasn't making any sense. He really couldn't even think straight. Talking to Jeremy was such a stark contrast from the dream he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He'd been so worried. Why? He knew as soon as he woke up that it was a dream so why did he have to run over here and see Jeremy? Tyler knew he didn't kill him. Knew he _couldn't_ kill him really. He knew because he'd tried once. Jeremy was still alive. Tyler was still hard pressed to find a time he'd ever been more scared though. It didn't make any sense. He used to think he hated him. Obviously not. He looked back at Jeremy. It hit him then. He sank to his knees with the sudden weight of it. He was scared because he didn't hate Jeremy. He didn't hate him at all. "I killed you," he whispered. "There was blood everywhere. And you were dead." Jeremy watched him silently, lips pursed in thought. Tyler wondered how he could have been so blind. Slowly he reached out with both hands, framing Jeremy's face. He was alive. He was perfect. He was everything. He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy deeply, drinking from his lips. He pressed closer at the same moment Jeremy did. Jeremy's hands tangled in the neck of Tyler's shirt, pulling him closer still. Tyler traced Jeremy's face before letting his hands drop to the sheets, fisting there. "I'm sorry," Tyler gasped out, kissing him between the words, "for everything."  
"It's okay," Jeremy responded, holding Tyler's chin. "I'd go through it all again for today." Tyler smiled slightly as Jeremy kissed him.


	22. Naughty Naughty Boy

NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BOY  
Christina Aguilera  
Suggested by: boldlikeblack  
*Just for the sake of things being easy, let's say AH*

.:.

Tyler woke slowly. His head was pounding.  
"Morning sleepyhead," Jeremy murmured. Tyler let out a groan.  
"What's going on?"  
"You made me do this," Jeremy said, tilting Tyler's head up with a hand. He opened his eyes in the dim room and met Jeremy's eyes. He tried to reach out a hand to touch him and found himself unable to move.  
"Jer," he wriggled, "what's going on?" Tyler looked down. He was naked…and tied to a chair. "What the hell?"  
"You've been bad," Jeremy said, circling him slowly.  
"Baby," Tyler said, shooting for cool confidence and barely missing it. "You're not making any sense."  
"Sure I am," Jeremy kept circling, running a fingertip across Tyler's chest as he did. "I asked you over and over again, begged really. But you just can't help yourself, can you? And now, I'm afraid you'll have to pay for that."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The girls Tyler. I'm talking about the girls." He leaned down and whispered the words into Tyler's ear, making him shiver. "Every time you smile at one of them, every time you let one of them touch you. Well, I can't just let that go."  
"Jer, baby, you know it's only you."  
"Oh I know that. I know I'm the only one that can make you feel so fucking amazing…but do you?" He reached out a hand and stroked Tyler's cock slowly, reinforcing the words. Tyler bit his lips, immediately reacting to Jeremy's touch in the most delicious way. Jeremy dropped his hand, smiling darkly before continuing to pace around Tyler. Tyler groaned slightly, straining against the ropes binding him.  
"You're the only one," he breathed slowly.  
"It's too late for that Ty. Words can't fix this."

Tyler strained against the ropes again, not that it did any good. Jeremy just chuckled, standing behind Tyler and dropping his hands on Tyler's shoulders after a moment. He leaned down and licked a careful line up Tyler's neck, nipping his earlobe.  
"So what's going to fix this then?" Jeremy chuckled again.  
"We'll just have to see about that," he promised huskily.  
"Baby please, I need you to touch me. I need to touch you too."  
"Now it's me you want? That's funny." Jeremy rounded the chair and straddled Tyler quickly. Tyler groaned at the sensation of denim against his cock. Jeremy kissed him hard, smashing their lips together. He bit Tyler's lip punishingly before laving his tongue over the hurt. Tyler just groaned eager for it, all of it. Jeremy pulled back, still sitting on Tyler's lap, but holding his head too far away. Tyler closed his eyes in frustration.  
"Please, please baby, please."  
"None of that," Jeremy announced, climbing off him. "You say my name or nothing at all." He pulled Tyler's head back by the hair. "Understand?" Tyler nodded as much as he could. "Better," Jeremy breathed.  
"Jeremy, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please." Jeremy dropped his hand and straddled Tyler again. He kissed him slowly, leisurely. He ran his hands down Tyler's chest, slipping over the ropes easily.  
"I think I like you like this. Begging, pathetic, _hard _for me."  
"I'm always hard for you."  
"Mm, more words Tyler."  
"I can't do anything else," he murmured.  
"Promise me you won't do it anymore," Jeremy demanded, taking hold of his jaw suddenly, "promise me and mean it."  
"I promise," Tyler agreed immediately, "no more." Jeremy kissed him again.  
"I believe you…because I want to."  
"Good. Let me inside you."  
"Mm," Jeremy let out, wriggling slightly, "I'm going too easy on you." Tyler groaned, dropping his head to Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy climbed off finally and his hands drifted to the snap of his jeans. Tyler watched with famished eyes. Jeremy stripped the denim away, noting but skin underneath. Tyler groaned again. Jeremy dropped to his knees then, licking up and down each side of Tyler's cock before taking the whole thing down his throat. Tyler arched into him as much as the ropes allowed, his toes curling against the floor.  
"Please ba-Jeremy, Jeremy please," Tyler gasped out. Jeremy hummed his approval before bringing his head up. He stood and pressed a kiss to Tyler's open mouth. Straddling the chair carefully he sank down onto Tyler slowly. Each let out a low hiss of appreciation. Jeremy rocked slightly, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck. Tyler groaned again, teeth scraping against the muscle of Jeremy's chest. Jeremy gasped and rose up before dropping back down quickly. He pulled up slowly again, driving a moan past Tyler's lips. "Please, please, please," Tyler panted, struggling to breathe. Jeremy paid him no attention, inching back down just as torturously. He continued the punishing pace. Jeremy had to make sure that Tyler never forgot this. Tyler's desperation only grew. Each passing second he felt like crawling out of his skin. He wasn't thinking, his need for release was too great. "Love you," he let out, kissing him softly. Jeremy froze before shaking his head.  
"You love having sex with me," he corrected.  
"That too," Tyler breathed, looking up at him. Jeremy clenched around him, pressing closer and kissing his temple. Suddenly he didn't care that the secret he'd tried so desperately to conceal was out. He didn't even care that Jeremy wasn't moving. Being so close, flesh meeting flesh at every turn; it was-not enough-but still amazing. Jeremy finally began riding again, Tyler let out a broken moan in response. Jeremy moved faster, the desperation finally taking hold of him as well. He held onto the back of the chair with one hand, moving the other to his straining cock and stroking quickly. He cried out as he came, falling against Tyler. Tyler followed immediately, losing it as Jeremy clenched around him again. Other than ragged breathing, the room was silent. Jeremy climbed off, still panting. He turned and went to the bathroom, ignoring Tyler stretching up for a kiss. Worry coiled tight in Tyler's stomach. It only increased when Jeremy came out already half dressed. He moved behind the chair, releasing Tyler's hands. "Jeremy," he breathed.  
"Don't." Tyler sighed and began pulling the ropes away.  
"This is why I didn't tell you." Jeremy didn't reply. He yanked a shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the still made bed to put on his shoes. Tyler went to his pile of clothes on the dresser.

He pulled on boxers before turning to look at Jeremy. Jeremy didn't look at him at all. "You're really just not going to say anything?" Jeremy shrugged. He finished with his shoes and stood, walking towards the door. Tyler moved in front of him. "You can't just leave," he whispered.  
"You can't just tell me you love me out of the blue!" Jeremy shot back, shoving him. "You don't mean it and if you don't mean it you certainly shouldn't fucking say it."  
"I do mean it," Tyler protested quietly. He was hurt by Jeremy's reaction, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders slightly.  
"If you meant it you wouldn't flirt with every breathing thing in front of you."  
"I didn't want anyone to figure it out. Apparently it worked."  
"Yeah, whatever Tyler." Jeremy moved to pass him again and Tyler let him. The sound of the door slamming rang with finality. Tyler didn't move for the longest time, couldn't really. Finally he went to the bathroom and showered. Wrapping up in a towel he went back to the bed and lay down. He wondered how far out of town they were and how he was going to get home. Obviously Jeremy had gotten the hotel room because he didn't want to be interrupted. Tyler would have been glad of it, if things had played out differently. Now… Well he'd blown it. He shook his head a bit. He wondered absently if it was over. His heart plummeted. Tyler curled on his side and tugged a pillow into his arms. Maybe if he dreamed, he could imagine it was Jeremy instead. He woke when the door snapped closed. Other than tensing he didn't move. It would be easier if he pretended to be asleep. Whatever was coming…it would be easier if he pretended. Tyler listened as Jeremy crossed the room quietly. He climbed into the bed and tugged the pillow from Tyler's arms, lying there instead. Tyler's throat tightened and his eyes burned. He pulled Jeremy closer, tucking his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, tears pressing against his eyelids. "I'm sorry. If it hurt you then I'm sorry that I said it."  
"Shh," Jeremy breathed, "_I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I just didn't expect it. This was just supposed to be sex but then it wasn't just about the sex anymore. I panicked. I'm sorry."  
"I love you," Tyler said, tears slipping down, "I mean it and I'll do whatever I have to in order to prove that to you."  
"You don't have to prove anything to me and the reason for it is incredibly simple. I love you too." Tyler's breath caught.  
"You don't have to say it just because I did. I understand," he mumbled. Jeremy pulled back enough to look into his eyes.  
"I said it because it's true. I was going to tell you at the end of this weekend. You just messed up the plan a bit."  
"You start by drugging me and tying me to a chair and finish by telling me you love me?" Tyler questioned skeptically. Jeremy shrugged.  
"I had to be sure you'd listen to what I had to say. And that you'd let me do it."  
"That doesn't make any sense," Tyler said with a smile. Nothing was going to bring him down at that moment.  
"It does to me." Tyler tugged him close again, sighing.  
"I love you," Tyler said again, testing the words on his tongue. Jeremy wove his arms around Tyler.  
"I love you too."

A/N: Smutty and emotional…I did not see that one coming.


	23. Fucking Perfect II

FUCKING PERFECT  
Pink  
Suggested by: boldlikeblack

A/N: Very, very short fluffy little bit. Hope you enjoy anyways!

.:.

Jeremy sighed slightly as he looked into the mirror.  
"What?" Tyler questioned from the bed, not looking up. Jeremy ran a hand down his stomach.  
"Nothing." He crossed to his dresser and started shifting through his shirts.  
"Babe, that was not a 'nothing' sigh. What's up?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy muttered, yanking a grey t-shirt over his head.  
"What if I do?" Jeremy sighed and met Tyler on the edge of the bed.  
"It's fine, promise." He pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's lips to reinforce the words. Tyler caught his wrist and pulled him back.  
"Don't lie to me," he warned softly.  
"It really isn't important."  
"It's bothering you. It's important." Jeremy sighed and sat next to Tyler on the bed.  
"It's embarrassing," he muttered. He dipped his head and toyed with the hem of his shirt. "I'm just not as sexy as you are," he let out in one rushed breath. Tyler was quiet and when Jeremy finally risked a glance his mouth was opening and closing.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh come on," Jeremy sighed, standing and pacing the room. "Your abs are just like amazing and I've got all this blubber hanging around." Tyler pushed himself off the bed and hugged Jeremy.  
"Yeah, you're a regular whale Jer."  
"Compared to you I am," he muttered. Tyler tsked and pulled Jeremy's shirt off. He ran his hands down Jeremy's chest slowly.  
"I don't see any blubber," he murmured, slowly trailing kisses down Jeremy's front. Jeremy gasped, his head falling back.

Tyler pulled Jeremy to the bed and continued kissing him leisurely. "All I see is pure perfection." Jeremy chuckled low in his throat, gasping again as Tyler licked him. "So where's this blubber? Obviously you need a second opinion."  
"It's just, um, _lower_."  
"Oh really?" Tyler questioned, looking up and smiling wickedly. He unfastened Jeremy's jeans and inched the zipper down. "Here?" he breathed, kissing along the band of Jeremy's boxers.  
"Um…_yes_…"  
"I still don't see any," Tyler insisted, sucking on his hip bone for a moment.  
"It's there, I promise," Jeremy sighed, arching his back and thrusting his hips up. Tyler dipped his fingers inside for the briefest second before withdrawing and standing.  
"Don't see any," he announced, "maybe you should look into getting glasses."  
"Ty," Jeremy whined, hands fisting in the sheets. "Don't leave me like this…"  
"As if I could," Tyler said, leaning back down and kissing him forcefully. "I can't keep my hands off you and you know that."  
"Don't see why," Jeremy muttered, hands running over Tyler's back.  
"Because," Tyler said, pulling back a few inches, "you're so perfect I can hardly stand it." He kissed Jeremy again. "Absolutely perfect." He separated only as long as it took to remove all of his clothes. "You really are," he breathed, laying flush against Jeremy, "just, fucking perfect."


	24. Cross My Heart

CROSS MY HEART  
Marianas Trench  
*cough cough* All Human *cough cough*

A/N: I really kind of love this one. And I'm glad because I absolutely love the song. You should definitely check it out.

.:.

Tyler let his head rest against the back of the seat, sighing quietly. He was tired. Really, really tired. He was tired of traveling constantly. He was tired of never ending practices and games. He was tired of packing his bag over and over. He was tired of getting back on campus just in time to take four tests. Most of all…he was tired of being away. That was the hardest part he thought. The worst part. He slid his phone from his pocket and spun it aimlessly in his hand. The idea was silken, tempting. But he shouldn't. Couldn't really. Not on the team bus. He let out another soft sigh, replacing it. It wasn't like it really made a difference.

Three weeks later Tyler was back in his dorm for about thirty seconds, it felt that way at least. He was having the same thoughts. The phone was sitting on his desk, openly taunting him as the buttons shone in the lamplight. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't. He _shouldn't. _But God, he missed…_everything. _He fell backwards on the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. He let out a slow breath. Tyler had to be honest. Here in the dark, there was nothing else. He missed him.

_He woke suddenly, crashing to the floor.  
"You have to go," Jeremy said, looking down at him from the edge of the bed. "If anybody catches us we're fucked." Tyler pulled himself up, kissing Jeremy quickly.  
"We already did that," he breathed softly. Jeremy just laughed silently, pushing him towards the window with both hands. Tyler glanced back at him one more time before edging out._

There was really no stopping it now, the onslaught of memories was just as sudden as it was vicious, dragging him under.

_He picked up his phone, putting it to his ear.  
"Yeah?" he murmured sleepily.  
"I'm thinking about you," Jeremy breathed through the phone. "I'm thinking about you and I'm touching myself." He let out a small moan. Tyler shot upright in bed.  
"Jesus Jer," he let out, his body reacting immediately.  
"Ty," Jeremy let out breathlessly, moaning again. Tyler bit back a moan, reaching into his pajama bottoms with one hand. He stroked himself quickly as Jeremy continued. Tyler closed his eyes and pictured it, groaning at the explicit image his mind created. "Tyler I-" Jeremy cut off suddenly, gasping. Tyler moved his hand faster, unable to stop or slow down. "Come for me," Jeremy instructed softly. Tyler's hand tightened with the rest of his body.  
"Jeremy," he groaned raggedly, finding release.  
"Good night babe," Jeremy whispered before the line disconnected._

Tyler groaned, yanking the pillow off his head and sitting up. How was it possible that it had been so long since he'd touched him? Since he'd been touched? How had he ever dealt with being this alone?

He still remembered the last time he saw him. The image was burned into his brain. Tyler thought that it would never leave. Maybe he didn't want it to anyways.  
"I love you," he breathed to the empty room.

It's summer. Tyler gets ready to head home. For the first time in a long time, he doesn't hate packing up his duffel bag. Maybe it will get easier. He hopes. Part of him even prays.

He goes to the cemetery on his way into town. It should be his first stop he figures. He stops in front of the charcoal grey stone, shoving his hands into his pockets. He clears his throat.  
"There's a lot of things I never told you," he says. He shifts from foot to foot. Glances to the grass and looks back up. "I guess it's really too late now. But I'm sorry for it anyways." He takes a deep breath. This is the big one. "I love you." He stays a while longer, wipes away the tears when they come.

He drives through town with the windows down, letting his hand play in the breeze. It's decidedly strange being back. He used to belong here he thinks.

Tyler goes home and hugs his mother, watches bemusedly as she tries not to cry. He goes up to his old room. He's not surprised that there isn't a speck of dust to be found. He squirms under the bed, pries up the floorboard. The sketchbook is dusty. Tyler doesn't mind. He flips through, pausing on the sketches Jeremy had done when he was bored, fingers running over the lines. It's almost enough of a connection.

Finally he climbs off the floor at sits on the bed. All year long, he's waited for this. Now he's at a loss as to what exactly he's supposed to do with himself. It was supposed to feel better than this he decides. But it doesn't.

There's a vital piece missing and he knows it. He scoots down on the bed, tugs the book to his chest and hugs it before going to sleep. The last thought he has, as he drifts away, is that falling in love was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

Tyler doesn't dream. He has enough presence of mind to be grateful. He wakes when the sketchbook slips from his fingers. He rolls blindly, reaching onto the floor for it. His fingertips encounter bare floor and it only then occurs to him that he never heard it hit the floor. Slowly, he opens his eyes in the dim room.  
"Ty," Jeremy says, sitting cross legged on the bed. The book lay between them.  
"This is a dream," Tyler murmurs. It is not a question.  
"Then let's make it a good one," Jeremy says, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

He leans forward, resting on his hands as he kisses Tyler hard. Tyler shouldn't be able to feel it, not if it's not real. But he does. And he doesn't care beyond that. Jeremy's tongue dives into his mouth and curls around his. Tyler lets Jeremy have control, thinking they should have tried this before now. Jeremy pushes him down and straddles his stomach, dragging his hands above his head and holding him there while he continues to devour his mouth. Tyler's moaning and begging and pleading, all at once. Jeremy just hums quietly, content to make him wait.

Jeremy pulls up, ignoring Tyler trying to follow him. Tyler arches under him.  
"I love you," he breathes, letting his eyes slide closed.  
"Love you too babe…"

The dream fades away. Tyler scrunches his eyes closed and tries to catch it. But it's gone. He listens to the wind howl outside his window, barely escaping the urge to echo it.

He gets up. The sun is just starting to disappear behind the horizon. He can't stand it anymore. Tyler slides his keys into his hand, shooting down the stairs and out the door. He drives without thinking. He doesn't need to.

His hand on the door is rapid, loud. For a second it hurts his ears. Elena answers, curiosity replaced by a small frown.  
"Tyler." She doesn't sound surprised to see him. Tyler doesn't care. He nods once, shortly, in response. She disappears, closing the door. Tyler waits.

"What do you want?" Jeremy stands in the doorway, hand on the frame. It's almost as if he's keeping Tyler out, or holding himself back. Tyler lets one shoulder lift and drop.  
"Had to see you," he explained simply. Jeremy shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes.  
"You don't get to do this Tyler. You can't come around and tell me you want to see me after how you left things."  
"I didn't say I wanted to see you. I said I had to see you." He stares at Jeremy, memorizing his face exactly. "I was only trying to do what was best," he murmurs.

Tyler doesn't even mind the rude sound of Jeremy's snort. It's Jeremy's. He's talking to Jeremy again. If he reached out, he could even touch him.  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Tyler feels his eyes tighten. He tries not to show the hurt.  
"I never wanted to hold you back."  
"Yeah. Mission accomplished." Jeremy steps back and slams the door. Tyler stays there, watching the glass in the door shiver.

Jeremy's right, in his mind. Tyler knows this. But he never really found the words to explain. The thought of Jeremy waiting for him and being miserable drove him mad. He'd hoped that Jeremy would find another. Still, he is sickly glad that he saw him again. Even though it opened up old wounds. The pain is fresh. It's real. Tyler's alive again. He's here. He tells himself it's better than nothing. Then he backs off the porch and gets in his car.

He drives without purpose. He isn't surprised, tells himself he isn't, when he ends up in the woods. He is surprised when he finds that Jeremy is already there. He turns to go, but a branch snapping alerts Jeremy. Tyler watches as he spins, wavering dangerously. It's then that he notices the bottle hanging from Jeremy's fingertips. The amber fluid swirls, thrown into chaos.  
"What?" Jeremy demands, glaring at him. Tyler holds up both hands in a non threatening manner.  
"I never wanted this," he says, gesturing between the two of them. "I only ever wanted you to be happy. I only ever wanted the best for you." Jeremy sneers at him before hurling the bottle towards his head. Tyler ducks in time for it to smash against a tree.  
"That's fucking hilarious Ty, it really is," Jeremy shouted, shoving him roughly.

Tyler lets Jeremy hit him, knows that he needs it. They both do. When Jeremy slows down Tyler hauls him against his chest, wrapping both arms around him tight. "You left me," Jeremy choked out, voice thick. "You left me like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. Like _we_ were nothing."  
"I had to," Tyler lets out, "I had to Jer, don't you see that?" Jeremy pushed him off, punching him again.  
"Don't lie to me. Don't act like you didn't fuck the first girl you found on campus." Tyler shakes his head sadly.  
"I couldn't ask you to wait for me. I couldn't do it so I'm sorry."

Jeremy hits him again and Tyler lets him do it, just like before. Jeremy shoves him against a tree, clutching the neck of Tyler's shirt in both hands.  
"I loved you," he gritted out, "and you left me." Tyler sees the tears in his eyes for the first time. Jeremy kisses him then, in a blinding collision of lips and teeth. Tyler sighs out as Jeremy collapses against him. He kisses him back, unable not to. Tyler gives as good as he gets, neither worried about hurting the other boy. It's been too long, it's been too much.

Jeremy pulls away, ducking his head into Tyler's chest as his shoulders shake. Tyler's crying too but he doesn't bother wiping the tears away, letting his hands rest on Jeremy for as long as they can.  
"There hasn't been anyone else," Tyler finally admits quietly. "I was hoping if you didn't wait for me you'd find someone else. Someone better."  
"You're so fucking stupid," Jeremy lets out, voice shaking with the rest of him.  
"Yeah, I am," Tyler agrees, "because I never told you that I love you."

He lifts Jeremy's chin gently, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you baby. Don't ever think you were nothing. You've been everything for so long I don't even know which way is up anymore." He kisses Jeremy's cheek gently. "I'm sorry." He smoothes Jeremy's hair before pushing him back a few inches and sliding away. He doesn't see when Jeremy reaches out for him.

Jeremy rubs his face before catching up. He's not letting Tyler walk away from him again. He grabs Tyler's hand, twining their fingers before looping Tyler's arm over his shoulders.  
"I missed you," he said, shoving his face into Tyler's throat. "Tell me you won't do it again," he whispers.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Tyler breathes, running a fingertip in an X over his heart. Jeremy grabs that hand too, holding it against Tyler's chest as they walk together.

A/N Squared: Oh yeah, sorry about the death hints. And Ty was visiting his dad. He really needs some closure…


	25. Better Than Me

BETTER THAN ME  
Hinder  
Suggested by: Ravenstalon

A/N: This is me playing around a little bit. I don't normally write in present tense. It's kinda fun though…

.:.

It's a Wednesday. It's a perfectly normal Wednesday. Tyler sits at the grill, at the bar alone to be more specific. He tries not to notice the scene going on behind him. But it's reflected in the glossy paneling and he can't help himself. Jeremy Gilbert is laughing. He's happy. He's free. He's ignorant. Because Tyler is a liar.

He runs his tongue over his lips, swiping away the last bits of salt. He can't help the slithering thought. It's one that he's had thousands of times. He lifts his eyes to Jeremy's reflection. He knows what Jeremy looks like. He knows what he smells like. He knows what his skin feels like. The past two from fighting. But he's still left to wonder what Jeremy tastes like.

Tyler tries to make himself get up and walk away. But tonight it's not working. He tries to tell himself that he won't miss Jeremy when he leaves for college, which is coming fast, a few months. But why bother lying? Maybe Tyler's just too tired for it tonight.

Tyler doesn't leave until well after Jeremy and Elena.

Time passes.

Jeremy starts to notice things. Tyler doesn't fight with him anymore. But sometimes…he'll see him staring. He tells himself it's nothing.

Tyler's in town, picking up the tux for his graduation party. Jeremy comes out from the back, for Elena's inspection.  
"No, I like the other one," she says, twirling a piece of her hair. Jeremy rolls his eyes.  
"I didn't see any difference. And you're not my date so it doesn't matter."  
"Jer, don't be gross."

"Here," the clerk hands Tyler the garment bag. "Did you want to try the final fit?" Tyler wants to say no, intent on escape. Yet he knows, if he comes back with anything less than perfect, his mother will throw an unholy fit.  
"I guess," he murmurs.

He goes in back, throws one of the curtains closed. It's a distraction, making his hands shake. He knows that Jeremy is only feet away, barely anything but air between them. The suit fits fine. He goes out to the huge mirror, just to be sure. Jeremy's standing there, adjusting his tie.  
"You going to prom?" he questions as Tyler draws closer.  
"Nah," he lets out. Tyler's been adrift since, well since he became what he is. He's pulled back from everyone. He knows it's for their own good.

Jeremy clears his throat, dropping his hands to his pockets.  
"How-how have you been?" he questions softly. Tyler shrugs.  
"Okay," he lies.  
"I'm sorry we haven't really been in touch. Now you're about to go away and it seems like we've wasted so much…opportunity." Tyler makes a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

He doesn't know what to say.

Tyler watches as Jeremy tugs at his tie.  
"Here," he says, turning Jeremy towards him. He fixes the tie with smooth practiced motions, even though his knees are jelly.  
"Thanks," Jeremy murmurs, smiling softly. Tyler watches as Jeremy's cheeks flush. He smiles in response.

They stand in silence for a while.  
"I should go," Jeremy whispers. Tyler doesn't respond. He turns back to the mirror. Tyler watches in the smooth glass as Jeremy disappears behind a flash of maroon curtain. He tugs on the sleeves, makes sure they hit his wrists just right. Then he simply stands there. "It was good talking to you," Jeremy says when he reappears.

Tyler turns, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.  
"Jeremy," he lets out as Jeremy turns to go. It's unintentional. He doesn't mean to. But he does. Now it's too late to take it back. He looks Jeremy right in the eyes. He can't have what he wants. He's Tyler Lockwood. He can never have what he wants. "Have fun at prom," he finishes lamely.

No. He can never have what he wants. He turns back to the mirror as he acknowledges the cold fact. Jeremy can do better than him. Jeremy _will _do better than him. Because he will never know. He will never know because Tyler is a liar. He is a very good liar.


	26. Burn

BURN  
Follow up to Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

.:.

Jeremy was shaking, trembling with nervous energy really. Tyler smiled softly, running his hands down Jeremy's arms.  
"Kiss me," Tyler whispered, leaning closer. Jeremy launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck as his lips latched onto his. Tyler groaned into the press of flesh. Jeremy moaned softly in response. Tyler pushed them both backwards onto Jeremy's bed. He finally felt the tremors in the younger boy's body, lifting off him and looking down. "What?" he breathed, eyes blazing. Jeremy's teeth tugged on his lip.  
"I've never…done this before…like this."  
"We don't have to." Tyler felt himself freeze, shock that he'd just said those words forming rapidly in his brain. Jeremy shook his head a few times.  
"We can't stop now."  
"Thank God," Tyler muttered, dropping back down and reveling in the length of Jeremy's body under his. Jeremy chuckled softly, cutting off suddenly when Tyler ground his hips down.  
"Tyler," it's a breathy plea in the quiet room. Tyler lets out a groan, hands skimming under Jeremy's shirt between them. "Drawer," he let out gutturally.  
"Hm?"  
"There's um there's lube in there." Tyler stills his hands, pulling his lips away from Jeremy's neck. "I did some research," Jeremy admitted quietly, his cheeks flushing darkly.  
"Oh God," Tyler moaned, "you've been thinking about this? You've been…preparing?" He kissed Jeremy hard. "So hot," he breathed. Jeremy smiled, clearly relieved. Tyler resumed kissing Jeremy's neck and reached into the drawer blindly. Jeremy arched into Tyler, growing impatient.

Tyler abandoned the drawer and sat up to pull off his shirt. He lifted Jeremy and tugged his shirt off as well. Leaning down, he kissed Jeremy's shoulder before licking along the sweat slicked skin. He toed off his shoes and slid down Jeremy, pressing a kiss to his stomach and dipping his fingers into the band of Jeremy's jeans.  
"Ty, please." Tyler opened Jeremy's jeans and slid further down, yanking them off. He stood and got rid of the rest of his clothes, watching as Jeremy writhed on the bed in only his boxers. Jeremy whimpered as Tyler climbed back into bed. Jeremy tugged off his boxers, throwing them across the room. He pulled Tyler back to him, fingers digging into Tyler's back. They both stopped to reevaluate as their bodies touched skin to skin for the first time.  
"It's just-" Tyler let out.  
"So _fucking _amazing," Jeremy agreed, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure bordering on pain. Tyler crossed the line of hesitation first, taking Jeremy's cock in one hand. He squeezed softly as Jeremy moaned. He stroked up and Jeremy bucked his hips, biting down on Tyler's shoulder as he flew into him. "Can't wait, Ty, can't wait," he gasped.  
"I know, but we have to take this slow. I don't want to hurt you Jer."  
"I'm ready," he argued, "I've already done some research on that too."  
"You mean you," Tyler paused, stroking even as he did, "you mean you've been touching yourself for me?"  
"Y-yes," Jeremy gasped. "Please, fuck me."

Just like that, all thoughts of taking it slow went up in smoke. Tyler went back to the drawer, hissing as Jeremy licked his chest. He finally grasped the tube and yanked it out. He tore of the cap and poured a generous amount in his palm. He stroked it over himself before coating Jeremy too. He'd never done this before but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because everything was so right and the need was burning inside him so hot he could hardly breathe. He kissed Jeremy and twined one of his hands with Jeremy's, squeezing as he slid in. Jeremy hissed out a breath. Tyler stopped as Jeremy's chest heaved against his. They both gasped for breath. Jeremy was so hot and tight and perfect. Tyler was practically seeing stars.  
"Okay?" he gasped out. Jeremy just moaned. "Jer," he waited until Jeremy looked at him. "Okay?" Jeremy nodded jerkily.  
"So, so good." Tyler kissed him again and took his other hand, bringing them both above Jeremy's head. Tyler slid in deeper and couldn't stop himself from moaning. He pulled out just to slide back in and couldn't stop from repeating the motion immediately. He moved both of Jeremy's wrists to one hand and dropped his other to Jeremy's cock, stroking slowly as he continued to thrust at a quicker pace. "Faster, please," Jeremy begs softly. Tyler gave in immediately, matching his hand to his hips. Tyler lost himself watching Jeremy's expression. Everything he was feeling, everything he was getting, was right there on Jeremy's face. He leaned down again and kissed him, sliding his tongue past Jeremy's gasping lips. Jeremy cried out into Tyler's lips as he came, wrapping himself around Tyler. Tyler thrust back in and pulled out, moaning as Jeremy's nails dug into his skin. He couldn't hold onto it any longer, he gave in, sinking back into Jeremy and flying over the edge.

Tyler rolled off but pulled Jeremy with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he did. He tried to catch his breath.  
"What are we going to do now?" Jeremy questions. Tyler has a feeling he's not talking about the clean up and acceptance bit.  
"I don't know," he answers honestly.  
"You're leaving in five weeks."  
"I know." Jeremy doesn't say anything for a long moment.  
"What if I say I'm scared?" Tyler kisses his temple softly.  
"What if I say I am too?"  
"I don't want you to leave," Jeremy says, snuggling into his side.  
"Do you regret this?"  
"No," Jeremy answers eventually. The truth was that the burn was worth the pain.  
"Me neither," he tilts Jeremy's face to his and kisses him, "and I have to come home sometime."


	27. Corner of Your Heart

CORNER OF YOUR HEART  
Ingrid Michaelson  
*cough cough* Set after 2x14. Slight AU. *cough cough*

A/N: They seriously need to bring Ty back. I am not even kidding. He's too adorable to not have screen time. Not to mention, I miss the Jyler eye sexing.

.:.

Jules was gone again. Tyler sat in bed, leaning against the headboard. He flicked the lighter open, spun the wheel, listened to the sizzle, smelled the burn, and closed it. He repeated the action. Over and over. He was trying not to think. But it wasn't working. He regretted leaving. It was necessary; Tyler wasn't fool enough to think otherwise. Still, he wished it could have happened differently. Then again…maybe some space was good for him. Maybe he should get used to being alone. He finally dropped the lighter to the bed and pulled out his wallet. Tyler couldn't go a day without looking at it. It wasn't hurting anyone now. He could not deny himself. The picture was of him and Vicki. She was smiling; his arm was around her shoulders. But it wasn't either of them that drew him to the photograph again and again. If you asked him why now, he wouldn't even be able to tell you why he'd gone after Vicki. He'd never liked her. Not even a little. He supposed it all came down to a matter of jealousy. His eyes drifted to the corner of the picture again. It was like a virus in him, from the very beginning. There was no stopping it. Jeremy Gilbert had wasted him away.

He remembered how it used to be. All too easily. The heated glares, the verbal exchanges, even the fights. How he lived for the fights. It was a way to work out his aggression and touch Jeremy at the same time. Two birds, one stone. Tyler was smart enough to know that was a good thing. He missed it. Truth be told he missed all of it. Being human, touching Jeremy, seeing Jeremy period. He tucked the picture back in his wallet and stood. Jules was still gone. Maybe he should be too.

He wouldn't stay long. He wouldn't be seen. Tyler told himself that over and over. He just had to see him, if only for a minute, if only for a second. He didn't waste any time. He went straight to the Gilbert house. There was no one home. He silently thanked whoever, or whatever, was in control up there. Tyler didn't stop to think. He didn't stop to tell himself it was wrong. Instead he jumped to the overhang and climbed through Jeremy's window. The smell hit him first. He stood completely still and inhaled deeply, letting it run through him. Memories flowed freely, Jeremy, endlessly Jeremy.

How could he have been such a fool? Jeremy was everything. Jeremy was the _only thing. _Someone on the stairs pulled him from his thoughts. How long had he been standing here? Who was it? Did he have enough time to get out? The doorknob turning answered his question. _No. _There was no time to panic, he slid under the bed. His breath caught as Jeremy came in and crossed the floor. _Oh God. _This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get caught. What the hell was he going to do now? The bed creaked and moved closer to his face. Tyler's breath caught all over again. Jeremy was inches away from him. Mere inches.

Tyler worked very hard on breathing in and out quietly. He'd just stay here until Jeremy left. It wasn't a big deal. Everything would be fine. For now, he inhaled again and let the smell onto his tongue. He wondered if Jeremy tasted the same as he smelled. He wished he could find out.

He couldn't think like that. He knew he couldn't think like that. Still…it was so seductive. Everything about Jeremy was. That was half the problem. Hell, that was 97% of the problem. That was why he had played three sports for most of his high school career. He'd never forget how angry his father was. That was when he'd learned not to sketch out in the open. That was when he learned not to give in to the urge to sketch Jeremy. The light flicked out. Tyler took another deep breath.

He wondered why his father had ever thought that the more tired Tyler was the less he'd think about Jeremy. It just didn't work that way. Then again, most things didn't work the way Tyler's father thought they had. Why bother wondering about it now?

Tyler didn't know how. Time passed and he slept. When he woke it was still dark, it took him some time to figure out what had woken him. The sound came again.  
"Ty," it was a gentle whisper, coming from above him. He nearly shot upright, stopping just before his head slammed into the bed frame. For a second he thought Jeremy had discovered him. "Ty please," Jeremy said haltingly, "don't…" He paused again. "Don't," he whispered. Was he dreaming about them fighting? Regret shot through Tyler, burning hot. "Ty," he groaned, "don't-don't stop." _Don't stop? _That didn't make any sense. Jeremy moaned low in his throat and Tyler felt several parts of him tighten.

That's when he got it. He couldn't believe it, almost didn't dare to. But you couldn't really deny the evidence now could you? Jeremy was dreaming about him. Doing things Tyler had only ever thought about in the deepest, darkest, warmest parts of him. His hands clenched in the legs of his jeans.

He couldn't stand it. Being so close to Jeremy with the noises the boy was making. He couldn't stand it. He slid from under the bed and climbed on top in seconds. He leaned over Jeremy and pressed his lips to the younger boys firmly. Thinking was over. This was all there was. Jeremy was everything.

Jeremy's mouth fell open beautifully, everything open for Tyler to take, to learn. He tasted _so _much better than he smelled. And the texture was to die for. It took Tyler a moment to realize that Jeremy's erection was pressing against his ass. The fact was a bit surprising. Then again, Tyler wasn't thinking. He groaned aloud, pressing closer in the same moment.

Jeremy gasped, eyes shooting open. Tyler froze his tongue still halfway down Jeremy's throat.  
"Uh," Jeremy let out, his mouth moving around Tyler's tongue. Tyler pulled back, wiping his chin quickly.  
"Sorry Jeremy, sorry," he muttered, climbing out of bed.  
"I thought you were gone," Jeremy said quietly, pulling the sheet up over his crotch.  
"I was. I should be."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the window. What did he do now? He'd broken each of the rules that he had set for himself. Shattered them really. Jeremy slid to the side of the bed, setting his feet carefully on the floor. He pulled Tyler to him by the wrist. Jeremy stood slowly and Tyler watched him, still clueless as what he should do. Jeremy touched his face gently, pulling his face up until their lips met.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jeremy, spanning his hands on the taller boy's back and pressing into him. Jeremy led the kiss and Tyler followed blindly, holding onto him as if he'd die if he didn't. Tyler had the thin thought that maybe he would. Jeremy pulled up and worked to catch his breath.

Tyler brought his hands to Jeremy's cheeks. "Don't stop," he let out, eyes filling, "don't ever stop." Tyler didn't care what hand fate was dealing them. He didn't care if he could only have this, this one solitary night. It didn't matter. Nothing but Jeremy mattered because Tyler would take anything that Jeremy would give him. Any fragment, any piece. No matter how insignificant it seemed. Tyler would take it and live there. Because Jeremy was everything.


	28. 4AM

4AM  
Our Lady Peace  
Suggested by: bb1019 (Sort of)  
Follow up to Better Than Me

.:.

Tyler doesn't know why he's doing this. He really should he thinks. Tommy slides back into him, his balls swiping at Tyler's at the force of the thrust. Tyler lets out a groan. His hands are pinned above his head as he lies on his stomach. He could easily break the grasp but Tommy didn't know that and Tyler wasn't about to let him know it. He doesn't feel it, not really. Even as Tommy is pounding into him with all he's worth Tyler thinks that he doesn't feel it. It's just sex. The words were practically what Tyler lived by but then he didn't make it a habit of being fucked.

This is a lie he thinks. It's supposed to be something; it's supposed to be intimate and perfect. But it's not. It's hot flesh against hot flesh. Groans and sweat. It is nothing. It is worthless. It is a waste of his time. That's really why he's doing this. He doesn't have to do a damn thing. All he has to do is lie here and take it.

Tommy's hands slip from his wrists and move to his hips, clenching the flesh there tightly.  
"God," he groans into Tyler's ear, breath hot as well. Tyler bites into the pillow to keep from crying Jeremy's name. He lifts enough to wrap a hand around his cock. He pretends it's Jeremy. When Tommy shoots hot into him he pretends that's Jeremy too.

If he clenches his eyes tight enough, it works for a second. But Tommy gets up, sliding out of him and pulling on sweat pants without a word. They both know this for the nothingness that it presents. They both know it's going nowhere. Neither of them cares. Every time Tyler and Tommy collide it's hot and hard. They punish each other. They exorcise their demons in each other's flesh.

Tyler lays there and pants until he hears his phone vibrating from his pants on the floor. He pulls himself up and yanks it out, answering it before sitting back on the bed, still naked.  
"What?" he breathes.  
"Tyler thank God," Caroline lets out, "I need you, now."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at the hospital." Tyler shoots off the bed and grabs his clothes.  
"Caroline," he lets out. She still has trouble with her urges, he knows this.  
"I _know_ that's why I need you Tyler. Please." He clicks the phone closed and yanks on his pants, carrying everything else.

Tommy doesn't ask where he's going. Tyler doesn't care.

The numbers of the clock illuminate as his car screams to life. Damn. He should have asked Caroline why she was at the hospital he thinks. But he supposes it's too late now. He supposes it doesn't matter. Caroline and he have had their rough patches but that doesn't matter either. She was there when he needed someone. It's about damn time he returns the favor.

She practically attacks him the second he's through the sliding doors. She's barely keeping it together, her eyes are wide and flashing and her breaths are coming short and fast.  
"Thank God," she breathes, "I need to go, I need to feed. Okay so you need to stay here you need to just stay here and sit with him until Elena gets here. She doesn't want him to be alone so you just need to stay with him. Room 403, I've already compelled the nurses so you're fine. I have to go Tyler, I have to go." The words are piling out around Tyler before he can catch them.  
"Wait what? Who?" But Caroline's already gone.

Tyler stands in the lobby dumbfounded for several moments. Eventually he walks towards the elevators. It's when he lands on the fourth floor that it hits him. _Elena. _Stefan and Damon are vampires. Everyone but him and Caroline has left for college. The only one left is… Tyler's feet carry him forward unwillingly. He can't seem to stop himself.

At the doorway he nearly collapses. Even his stronger body has trouble holding itself up. Jeremy's in the bed, a thin tube running under his nose. Tyler can't see any damage physically. The heart monitor beats steadily, the IV drips. But Jeremy looks so fragile.

Tyler half falls into the room and stumbles towards the chair. He presses a hand over his chest and forces himself to breathe. He never thought about this. He never thought that Jeremy could slip away from him.

Untouched.

Unaware.

Unloved.

The thought is self destructive. It ignites in his brain and leaves nothing in its wake. If Tyler could think he would have the thought that it was appropriate because there shouldn't be anything but Jeremy in his head anyways. But he can't think. It is still too soon for that.

"Tyler?" Jeremy wheezes out, coughing. Tyler's eyes shoot to the bed, to find Jeremy looking back at him. Tyler leans forward.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Like I lost a fight with a brick wall. What happened?" Tyler's shoulders lift and drop.  
"I just got here."  
"Speaking of, why are you here?"  
"Caroline called. I'm the fill in Elena."

"Jenna and Alaric are in Italy," Jeremy said after a few minutes. Tyler nods, his mind still trying to function again. "I think I was driving," Jeremy murmurs. "Thanks for coming."  
"Of course," Tyler says on a slight, forced laugh.  
"I haven't seen you," Jeremy says. Tyler fights the urge to blush.  
"I've been spending a lot of time out of town." They both fall silent again.

The sun is just starting to peek through the window when Elena arrives.  
"Tyler?" she questions, surprise showing on her face.  
"Um yeah," he stands, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Caroline was having some trouble. She knew you didn't want him to be alone."  
"Well…thanks." She comes into the room, taking Jeremy's hand in hers. Tyler can't stop the flare of jealousy. He can't hold Jeremy's hand like that. He knows it. Tyler moves to the door silently.  
"Hey Ty, thanks," Jeremy calls out. Tyler spins and meets his eyes again, forcing a smirk.  
"No problem," he lies.  
"Don't be such a stranger."

Tyler nods. The words he can never say pulling at his lips. He leaves. The sun is bright. It burns his eyes, even after he lifts a hand to block it. The pain is rioting in him. It's a struggle to breathe. He knows what he wants to do. He knows what he _needs _to do. The line is clearly drawn and defined as it always was.

He speeds the entire way. He lets himself back in. Tommy meets him in the second doorway of the house. Tyler shoves him into the wall, hands tearing at him. Tommy doesn't ask, even when Tyler kisses him with bruising force. He opens his pants and shoves Tommy's down, spinning him around and thrusting into him in the next second.

He fucks him furiously, forcing Tommy onto the balls of his feet as he is ground into the wall. For the only time, Tyler is glad that he is the taller of the two. It is over in moments. Tyler finds only the barest relief. He closes his jeans as Tommy turns to him.  
"You're lucky I like it rough," he whispers, kissing Tyler's cheek. Yes, Tyler thinks as Tommy disappears. That's what he is. Lucky.

A/N: Variety is the spice of life friends. If they all end the same you'll get bored, I promise.

To bb1019: Couldn't agree more. Hope you liked this and I'm working on your prompt!


	29. Q

Q  
Evans Blue  
*cough cough* AU. Sometime post 1x22. *cough cough*

A/N: This one's a lil twisted…had to try the idea out though. Thoughts?

.:.

Jeremy had been ever so patient. For a fleeting thought it had crawled through his head, taking over. Two days ago he'd received his invitation and now he was done waiting. He was stronger now, better. He didn't have to play by the rules anymore. It was a waste of his infinite time. It seemed like an oxymoron. Yet it wasn't, and now Jeremy was done waiting. The house was very nearly silent, the only sounds creaks as it shifted. Jeremy moved through it perfectly silent. With his new senses it was easy to sniff out the room he was looking for. It was easy to creep in without alerting the sleeping occupant. Once inside he stood, unsure again. How exactly was this going to work? Eventually he sat on the bed, cross legged.  
"Tyler," he called out softly. Tyler shifted in his sleep, groaning slightly. "Tyler," he said again. Tyler's eyes opened. After a few moments he jerked up, sliding away from Jeremy as he did.  
"Jeremy?" he questioned sharply. Jeremy didn't reply. He simply watched Tyler, smiling. A cat with a canary he thought. That's what he was. "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, getting out of bed and pacing the floor.  
"Just…reciprocating."  
"Reciprocating?" Tyler asked, brow furrowing.  
"Reciprocate," Jeremy said, unmoving, "to give in return."  
"I know what reciprocate means Gilbert. What are you here for?" Jeremy stood ever so slowly. He rounded the bed and stood in front of Tyler.  
"For the better part of a year you made my life hell. So I'll give you one guess."

Tyler backed up a few steps, stopping just in front of the wall. He was smarter than Jeremy gave him credit for. He was smart enough to be afraid right now. Jeremy paced closer. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do.  
"Jeremy," Tyler whispered, his voice shaking.  
"I'll give you some advice," Jeremy cut him off coldly, "don't piss me off right now."  
"I'm sorry," Tyler blurted, "I know, I was a dick and I'm sorry." Jeremy tilted his head a bit.  
"If you know, why did you do it?"  
"I just," Tyler paused, backing up another step, into the wall, "I took it for granted I guess."  
"You took it for granted? I killed myself and you took your life for granted?" Tyler's jaw dropped.  
"What are you talking about?" he whispered. Jeremy blurred forward, yanking Tyler up the wall by the throat. He felt his eyes go dark as his face changed.  
"I killed myself," he growled, "and now I'm _this_." Tyler gaped at him, his throat working furiously under Jeremy's hand. Jeremy didn't regret it, not yet. But he felt like maybe someday he would. And it wasn't really Tyler's fault, but Anna was gone. Jeremy needed someone to blame.

Tears slid down Tyler's face. Jeremy watched, fascinated. Tyler's pulse was pounding furiously, Jeremy felt his gums ache. He _wanted _it.  
"Are you okay? You're okay right?"  
"Okay?" Jeremy questioned. "I'm perfect." After a moment he forced his face back to normal. He loosened his grip slightly.  
"I'm sorry," Tyler sobbed, "I'm so sorry."  
"Why did you do it?" he questioned, calm again.  
"Do what?"  
"Any of it. Why did you go after Vicki when you knew we were together? Why did you beat the shit out of me time after time? Why did you hate me so much?" Jeremy was losing his cool again. His face twisted before he took a deep breath and forced it back.  
"I don't hate you. I never hated you. Please Jeremy, I'm sorry."  
"Prove it and tell me why."  
"I was jealous," Tyler let out, pulling at Jeremy's hand uselessly. "I was jealous, alright?"  
"Jealous of what?" Jeremy demanded incredulously. Tyler didn't respond, he clamped his lips together. He shook his head, tears sliding crookedly as he did. "Jealous of what?" Jeremy repeated, lifting him higher. Tyler shook his head again. "Tell me," Jeremy demanded. Tyler groaned biting his lips to keep them closed. The compulsion was working but Tyler was fighting it with everything he had. He lifted his hands from Jeremy's, clamping them over his mouth. The words were so garbled Jeremy couldn't understand them. He dropped Tyler down. Tyler gasped, smearing the blood on his lips as he stared up from his knees. "Fine," Jeremy muttered. "Don't tell me. Show me." Jeremy wasn't sure how it was going to work. He didn't worry about it. The compulsion would do its job. Tyler's body pulled itself up, as if he was no longer in control. Jeremy waited with baited breath. Tyler came closer, groaning and shaking his head as he did.  
"No, no, no, no…" His entire body trembled as he moved. "Stop, please stop. Jeremy stop this, I'm beg-" The words cut off as Tyler's lips landed on Jeremy's. Tyler stopped fighting it then, he aligned his body with Jeremy's as perfectly as he could, running his hands down Jeremy's sides. Jeremy was a statue. Faster reflexes didn't matter, not with this. He pushed Tyler back as gently as he could while working to control his own body. Tyler fought it, reaching for him still.  
"Stop," Jeremy demanded. Tyler dropped to the floor as soon as the word was spoken, cradling his head in his hands. He continued to cry from there. Jeremy crossed to the window, lifting it open with one hand.  
"Vicki," Tyler let out, catching his breath, "I was jealous of Vicki." Jeremy jumped out.

Jeremy went home. He was still thirsty but he ignored it. That had not gone as planned. He was totally lost as to what to do now. He couldn't wrap his head around what happened. Not a bit of it. Time began to slip by uneventfully. Tyler avoided him at all costs. Jeremy laughed a bit at that. It was kind of funny to see. Underneath his good humor, there was still a layer of unease. Jeremy tired of that as well. He was a vampire. He wasn't letting a human make him feel like that. Three weeks and five days after his first night visit, he reappeared in Tyler's room. Tyler was still awake and Jeremy had to wonder if he somehow knew that Jeremy would come back.  
"You like me," Jeremy said slowly, "so you stole my girlfriend and beat me up."  
"I'm not allowed to be gay Jeremy. You've met my dad."  
"No more secrets?" Jeremy questioned.  
"You can make me do whatever you want, there's no point." He sighed. "If Vicki was with me I knew she wasn't with you. The fighting," he lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "I couldn't stop myself from being angry with you."  
"You know what I am?"  
"There have always been stories."  
"You aren't afraid?"  
"Only as afraid as I ever was around you." Jeremy took another step inside the room.  
"Do you still want me?" he asked, curiously. Tyler looked down to his bedspread before nodding once. "Hm," Jeremy let out. He sat on the edge of the bed gently. "Show me," Jeremy whispered. Tyler lifted his head but didn't move. Jeremy smiled slightly. "I won't make you."  
"Why not?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"Don't know. Seems better this way." Tyler shifted closer. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind. He kissed Jeremy instead. Jeremy fell back onto the bed and Tyler followed, laying on top and sliding his tongue into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy couldn't control the fire building inside. He rolled, taking control as he did. Tyler whimpered, not bothering to fight him. Jeremy pulled up enough to rip Tyler's shirt down the front and pull it away.  
"That's kind of…cool," Tyler let out. Jeremy's eyes traced the lines of Tyler's chest and abs as he panted.

Jeremy tried breathing deeply as he felt his face shift. Tyler watched him, still panting.  
"You don't have to," he breathed, "you don't have to hide it."  
"I don't want to hurt you," Jeremy let out, realizing it was true suddenly.  
"Okay. So don't." Jeremy leaned down and kissed him again, careful of his teeth as he did. He pulled off his shirt before scooting down and taking off Tyler's pajama bottoms. Tyler moaned. Jeremy took off his clothes and lay on top of him again. Jeremy rolled his hips and Tyler's moans became completely unintelligible.  
"I haven't done this," Jeremy said haltingly. Tyler smiled.  
"I got it." He lifted his hips, brushing against Jeremy again. "I just need," he groaned, "I just need to…" Jeremy slid off him, watching fascinated as Tyler sucked on two of his fingers before reaching down with them. Tyler slowly worked himself open, pants increasing in speed as he did. Finally he turned to Jeremy. "Please," he breathed. Jeremy was on top of him in the next second. The head of his cock brushed against Tyler and both groaned at the feeling. Tyler whimpered as Jeremy inched into him. "I've wanted this for so long," he groaned. Jeremy caught his breath at the tightness, fighting to stay in control.  
"I really want to bite you," Jeremy admitted, watching Tyler's neck with dangerous intent.  
"Admittedly," Tyler panted as Jeremy pulled out and slid back in, "that wasn't part of the fantasy…but I don't think I mind." Jeremy froze, his eyes moving to Tyler's face.  
"You'd let me?" he questioned. Tyler clenched around him, nodding once. Jeremy thrust a few more times, trying desperately to control the urge. It only worked for a matter of moments. With a groan he slid his teeth into Tyler's neck, as gently as possible. Tyler grunted his body tensing. Jeremy ran his hands down Tyler's sides soothingly, picking up the pace as an effort to distract him. The blood was flowing over Jeremy's teeth and tongue, into him. His eyes closed in bliss. This had to be the best feeling in the world.  
"Jer please," Tyler moaned. Jeremy growled as Tyler's neck moved with the words. "I need…I need." Jeremy drank for a while longer, still pounding into Tyler. Eventually he pulled back, noting Tyler had gotten quite a bit paler. Tyler's eyes were squeezed closed tightly. "Please," he continued, "I need you to touch me."

Jeremy watched the blood dribbling down Tyler's neck before looking down between them. He reached down, taking Tyler's cock in one hand. Tyler moaned, clenching tightly around Jeremy. Jeremy stroked quickly, thrusting at the same pace. "There," Tyler panted, arching suddenly. "Right there." Jeremy kept the same angle, thrusting as hard as he could without hurting Tyler. Tyler moaned, biting at his lips. Jeremy leaned down and licked the drying blood from Tyler. Jeremy came unexpectedly, the force of it slamming into him. He cried out, landing on top of Tyler. Tyler followed as he felt Jeremy shoot into him. "Oh God," Tyler moaned quietly. Jeremy sighed and slid out. Tyler sat up after a moment, watching him dress. "This wasn't…this wasn't revenge, was it?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"I don't know what this was. But if you thought it was revenge why did you do it?"  
"I did it because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a long time." Tyler sighed. "I've loved you for a long time," he whispered. Jeremy went still, leaving a shoe untied.  
"What?"  
"I know you heard me," Tyler said. "I tried to stop it. But I couldn't."  
"I need time," Jeremy said, going to the window and jumping out.

"You smell like sex," Damon said as he entered, "and blood." Jeremy went still. "Who were you with?" Damon questioned quietly.  
"No one important." Damon circled him.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," he said casually. Jeremy shifted out of his jacket, slipping off his shoes as well. "A man?" Jeremy tensed as Damon drew even closer. "Interesting." Jeremy tugged off his shirt before going to his belt buckle. Damon dragged him up the stairs before he had a chance to open it. Damon was angry. Jeremy could tell easily. He flinched into the bed that Damon threw him on.  
"Please," he said, throwing up both his hands as Damon's face changed. "Please, don't, I didn't know I couldn't be with anyone else. I won't do it again." He rose up on his knees, pleading, "Please Damon."  
"Did you let him fuck you?" Jeremy shook his head furiously.  
"No. I didn't, please."  
"Please what?" Damon yelled, jumping onto the bed as well. He pinned Jeremy down, one hand on his throat.  
"Please…don't hurt me," he begged, breaths wheezing in and out. Damon leaned closer.  
"You belong to me," he said.  
"Yes," Jeremy agreed immediately, "yes." Damon dropped his hand suddenly. He stroked Jeremy's cheek.  
"Of course I won't hurt you," he said softly. "Take off my clothes," he said, sitting up. Shaking Jeremy pulled himself up; he brought his hands to the buttons of Damon's shirt. "Tell me who it was," Damon murmured, hands running through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy's throat tightened. "Tell me," Damon demanded again, his grip tightening painfully. Jeremy's hands clenched in Damon's shirt.  
"Please don't hurt him," he whispered.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I can find him without you…it would just make me angrier."  
"It was Tyler," Jeremy said, close to tears, "Tyler Lockwood." Damon loosened his grip, smoothing Jeremy's hair.  
"I didn't say you could stop." Jeremy swallowed roughly and continued working at Damon's shirt.

It was violent. Damon didn't have any other way of doing it. Jeremy was just glad he could lie in bed quietly afterwards and heal. Times like these he wondered why Damon was doing this to him. He thought that maybe it was because of Elena.  
"I won't touch him," Damon said quietly. Jeremy turned towards him, fighting the urge to cry.  
"Thank you," he breathed. Damon smoothed hair out of his face softly.  
"Every boy needs his pet."


	30. Animal II

ANIMAL  
Ke$ha  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique  
*cough cough* Sometime post 2x01 *cough cough*

.:.

Jeremy's breath puffed out in an opaque cloud and he had the thought that he should be cold. The night was one of those clear bitter ones and Jeremy was glad he had a bottle of whiskey to keep him company. The burning liquid kept him warm and picked him up like nothing else could. He should be worried that he was slipping back into his old habits, but he'd worry about that later. He'd had a hell of a few days. Admitting that he cared for Anna, having her ripped away from him just like everyone else. Oh yeah, and there was the dying part. He wondered if he came home smashed whether Elena would actually lecture him. Damon was mostly her fault Jeremy figured. He knew he hadn't done anything to deserve getting his neck snapped. He switched the bottle to his left hand, staring at the ring on his right thoughtfully. His uncle was a dick. But without this ring… Jeremy shuddered and took another long swig. Clearly he was not drunk enough. Funny how dying will change things for you. Funny how some things stay exactly the same. He was still getting drunk in the woods. He tilted his head to the side, his thoughts sliding in a new direction. Maybe funny wasn't the right word. Someone crashing through the brush dragged Jeremy from his thoughts. He swung his head to the left, watching as Tyler Lockwood stumbled to the small clearing.  
"Fuck," he let out, gazing around and spotting Jeremy. "Goddamn fucking shit," he continued. Jeremy just arched an eyebrow, taking another sip. "Thought you were all goody two shoes now," he said, landing next to him heavily.  
"Yeah well, that got old." Tyler nodded. He got it. He tugged a flask from his jacket pocket. It was too dark for Jeremy to see if it was the same one from his father's study or not.  
"Huge fucking forest," Tyler muttered, "and I run into you."  
"You could keep walking," Jeremy suggests after another moment. Tyler seems to consider it while taking a sip.  
"Getting up would be…a bad idea."  
"I know the feeling," Jeremy said, laughing slightly.  
"You're not going to make me hit you are you?" Tyler questioned softly. Jeremy shook his head. He had the thought that he's never really made Tyler hit him but thinks that saying that out loud might very well get him hit.  
"I'm perfectly happy just to sit here and drink." Tyler nodded again. He saw sharing the flask then as what it had been. An olive branch.

Things were different now. They could be in each other's company without losing any sense of peace. It was too early to be entirely comfortable. But they had no trouble being casual acquaintances. They didn't talk as they drank and Jeremy had the thought that maybe they didn't need to. Tyler lost his dad. Jeremy lost Anna. They had the chance to understand each other better than ever. Tyler glanced back to Jeremy when his flask was empty. He was floating pretty high and let himself fall backwards, staring at the stars. After a few minutes he heard Jeremy follow suit. Tyler looked sideways to see Jeremy's eyes closed. He didn't want to be alone he realized suddenly. He half sat up, propping himself on an elbow before leaning closer to Jeremy. Jeremy felt the shift, opening his eyes slowly. He didn't say anything, watching Tyler curiously. Tyler drew closer, the clouds of their breath merging into one.  
"Just," he licked his lips, "don't say anything." He didn't realize it for the plea it was. Jeremy nodded once, carefully. He let out a surprised sigh as Tyler's lips landed on his. Tyler wasn't thinking clearly. Jeremy had the thought that he wasn't really drunk enough to get away with this, the realization that he didn't care followed. Tyler shifted even closer, his fingers digging into the hem of Jeremy's shirt. Their lips moved together roughly, desperately. When Tyler sat up to pull off his jacket, Jeremy followed. His hands framed Tyler's face as Tyler tore at it, his drunken limbs fighting him. Eventually Jeremy helped him, smoothing his hands down Tyler's arms as he pushed the fabric away. Tyler sighed into his lips before pulling back. He watched Jeremy carefully. Jeremy didn't know what he was looking for. His hands went to the zipper of his sweatshirt, unzipping it. Tyler let out another sigh, an almost smile forming on his lips. They kissed again, Jeremy shoving his chest flush against Tyler's. Each breath pulled them closer, each exhale made them want to breathe again. It was strange that they even managed to get all of their clothes off drunk as they were in the dark night. As Tyler lay against him, hot skin meeting hot skin Jeremy had the idealistic thought that maybe it was meant to happen. If anything was ever meant to happen in this world. Tyler led the way and Jeremy let him. For one thing, he didn't want to take the blame. For another, he'd never had sex like this before. He gasped when Tyler slid a finger slick with saliva into him, hands clutching at Tyler's shoulders. "Shh," Tyler soothed, kissing his lips before drifting to his neck. He sucked on the skin there as he worked his finger in and out relaxing slowly as the lines of Jeremy's body did. Jeremy let out a soft moan. When he moved his hips to meet Tyler's hand Tyler added another finger. Jeremy caught his lip between his teeth as Tyler watched him, fascinated. Tyler slowed, waiting for Jeremy to relax again. The younger boy didn't, moaning instead. Tyler thrust experimentally and Jeremy moaned again, louder. Jeremy looked at him, eyes pleading silently. It didn't take Tyler long to realize he was asking for more. He kissed him as he added the third finger. Jeremy opened his lips on a gasp and Tyler took the opportunity eagerly, swiping his tongue inside.

Tyler fanned his fingers ever so slightly against the tight muscle, moaning himself when Jeremy arched into him hard. He repeated the motion several times, watching as Jeremy went to pieces under him. When he stopped, slipping his fingers free Jeremy bit Tyler's lip hard in response. Tyler let out a soft growl, positioning himself. Tyler's breaths turned to pants as he moved in leisurely. He was careful to take his time. He wanted nothing more than hard and fast but knew that would hurt Jeremy. He couldn't bring himself to be selfish. Not now, not like this.  
"Ty-" Jeremy gasped out, biting his lip as he stopped himself. Tyler smiled slightly at the effort he exerted, only then remembering his request for Jeremy to stay silent.  
"Hm?" he asked, stopping when he was fully in.  
"Please," Jeremy let out on a breathy sigh.  
"I know," Tyler whispered back. He took one of Jeremy's hands in his, twining their fingers and holding onto it tightly. Jeremy returned the grasp, letting out a noise that was a mix of pleasure and disappointment as Tyler pulled out. Tyler thrust back in and took a moment to asses, which was unusual for him. But he thought that nearly everything about tonight was. Now that they were here, meeting so similarly, there was nothing but connection. It should have been obvious, but it wasn't. Jeremy looked up at him and wondered how he ever could have hated him. Tyler looked down at him and thought that this was going to change everything about them. Tyler moved again. Change or not, they had tonight. There was no stopping, even if they had wanted to. Tyler set a slow rhythm that did not change until Jeremy was clutching at his hip with his free hand and writhing underneath him. He snapped his hips forward. Jeremy's breath caught and his throat worked around it. Tyler released Jeremy's hand, reaching between them. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, yanking him as close as possible. When Tyler grasped his cock firmly Jeremy let out a groan, fingernails digging into Tyler's shoulders. Tyler stroked and thrust, sucking on the bit of Jeremy's neck he could reach. Jeremy cried out suddenly, arching into Tyler again and shoving his face into Tyler's neck to muffle the sound. Tyler collapsed as Jeremy clenched around him. Tyler groaned, stars exploding behind his eyes. They panted quietly. Tyler took a few moments to gather himself before sliding out. He rolled to the side of Jeremy, staring up at the sky. Jeremy shivered in the sudden cold and slid closer to Tyler's side. Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy and searched for clothing with the other hand. He pulled Jeremy's jacket over their hips, reaching his next and laying that over them as well. Tucking his face into Tyler's shoulder, Jeremy slept. After a few minutes, Tyler pulled him closer and followed suit.

When Tyler woke up the sun was rising. Jeremy was already dressing. Tyler sat up and watched him silently, trying to think. Jeremy finished and came back, kneeling next to him. Tyler opened his mouth and tried to force words out, failing miserably. He looked at Jeremy apologetically. Jeremy nodded.  
"It's okay," he said quietly. The night was over. Jeremy stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tyler realized he still had Jeremy's jacket, blushing slightly. "I'll see you around Tyler." Jeremy looked at him one more time before looking into the trees and walking away. Tyler watched him well after he disappeared. He couldn't bring himself to regret it. Jeremy made his way home slowly. He told himself that he wanted nothing more. He knew not to expect anything more. Last night was a freak occurrence. Elena didn't comment on his walk of shame and he was glad. He thought that if she did he'd be dangerously close to losing it. Jeremy took a shower and changed into pajamas, going back to bed. It was okay, he realized shocked. He wasn't making it up. He'd slept with Tyler. And it was okay. With everything else in his life, every other worse thing than an unexpected lover, he was okay with this. Life had twisted again but it was okay, he was okay.

_A/N: First off, I would like to say that you guys that are reviewing absolutely rock and I love you. Second I would like to say that I am taking a week off. I've just been doing too much. This is no way written in stone, I may come back sooner. Fingers crossed…we'll see how it goes. It is now Wednesday, February 23. I'll be back Wednesday, March 2. Thanks for the support! Catch ya later… _


	31. Sex on Fire

SEX ON FIRE  
Kings of Leon  
Suggested by: firelucy  
*cough cough* Sometime post 1x10 *cough cough*

.:.

Jeremy took a shallow breath.

His hands were shaking.

His knees were weak.

This was happening.

_He tackled Tyler to the ground with a grunt. Sitting on his stomach quickly he tugged both of Tyler's arms over his head.  
"Calm down!" he yelled, leaning closer.  
"Get off me Gilbert!" Tyler screamed in response, bucking his body. Jeremy held on by some sort of miracle. He leaned down until his mouth was level with Tyler's ear.  
"Calm down Tyler," he commanded, "right now." Tyler shook a few more times but eventually went still, breathing heavily. Jeremy pulled up enough to address the crowd that had gathered in the schoolyard. "Show's over," he said through gritted teeth, "get a move on." He turned his attention back to Tyler as they began shuffling away. "Are you alright?" he questioned softly. Tyler growled, turning his head to the side and looking away. Jeremy's cheek was still stinging from the punch. Jeremy rolled his eyes before changing tactics. "Calm down and I'll let you up." The bell rang for class, Jeremy ignored it. Tyler continued to breathe heavily and look away from him. Blood was rising in his cheeks and Jeremy watched, fascinated. "Don't move," he murmured. Jeremy lifted his hands away, surprised when Tyler remained perfectly still other than his rising and falling chest. He ran a finger down Tyler's cheek without thinking about it. "I've never seen you blush before," he mused.  
"Let me up," Tyler breathed, "please." Jeremy dropped his hand and laid his hands on the ground before pushing himself up. Tyler ignored his offered hand and stood. He turned quickly and walked away. Not before Jeremy noticed the bulge he was trying to hide. _

He looked down at the bed.  
"Don't move," he instructed again, "don't make a sound. Do you think you can do that?"

Tyler groaned slightly, shutting his eyes and nodding.

Jeremy took a step forward, smiling.

_Tyler couldn't avoid him forever. Jeremy watched, he waited. He was intrigued by the game they were now playing. All it took was waiting after school one day. Tyler was the last one out of practice. Jeremy smiled when he noticed it. He went to the door of the locker room, leaning against the wall next to it. He let Tyler get a few steps into the hallway before he spoke.  
"Tyler." Tyler froze, his shoulders tensing. "We need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk."  
"It doesn't matter what you want Tyler. It matters what I want." It all came down to control. Giving it, taking it. Jeremy had never wanted to take control more in his life. Judging by the way Tyler reacted to his commands, he'd never wanted to give it up more either. "Come here." Jeremy waited, wondering if he'd actually do it or not. There was supposed to be something very freeing about it, something easy, about not having a choice. The way some people described it Jeremy could see what was supposed to be attractive about it. But ever since that day he'd been thinking about Tyler giving up control to him. He'd actually been obsessing about it if he was perfectly honest. "Come here," he repeated, impatient, "now." Tyler turned and walked towards him, examining the floor. Jeremy smiled just a tiny bit. "Good." _

Jeremy watched as Tyler's stomach lifted and dropped. His gaze dropped to the band of Tyler's jeans.

He let his fingertips run across it. Tyler exhaled harshly, hands fisting in the sheets.

Jeremy worked to control his breathing. He needed to stay in control here. He glanced to Tyler's face, the beads of sweat gathering on his brow.

The veins were pushing against his skin as he worked to obey. Jeremy thought that he'd probably never seen anything so erotic in his life.

Jeremy ran his fingers down, over the erection still covered in denim. Tyler let out a moan.  
"Shh," Jeremy warned. Tyler nodded, biting his lip.

Fire burst through his veins. He opened Tyler's jeans quickly, rounding the bed and yanking them down. Tyler lifted his hips to help. Jeremy hummed his approval before wrapping a hand around Tyler's cock.

Tyler whimpered. "Do I need to gag you?" Jeremy asked. Tyler's eyes opened slightly, shining. "Hm?" Jeremy prompted, stroking quickly. Tyler's eyes closed again and he shoved his head back into the pillow.

_Jeremy had been at the grill for an hour, watching a girl flirt with Tyler. It was time to reassert his control.  
'Outside now.' He texted, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He watched Tyler receive the message with a smile. Tyler didn't look around. He pulled away from the girl and left through the back. Jeremy tossed money down on the counter before leaving the front and walking around. Tyler stood in the dark alley, hands shoved in his pocket.  
"She doesn't know you're mine," Jeremy said, "but you do." Tyler didn't answer. He knew there was no defense. Jeremy had the thought that Tyler knew what would happen, knew what was about to happen. Normally they'd climb in their cars and go somewhere private. But Jeremy wasn't waiting tonight. "On your knees." Tyler's head shot up, his lips opened in protest as his eyes widened. Jeremy didn't repeat the command, he didn't say anything at all. He watched the war of emotions in the split of indecision on his face. The decision was the same as it always had been do it or walk away. Tyler glanced back to the ground and scuffed it with his toe before sinking down. He looked back up at Jeremy slowly, his eyes burning. That was all it took for Jeremy to get hard. He walked forward. "What are you waiting for?"  
"Jer," he protested quietly, "anyone could just-"  
"Which is exactly why you wasting time is a bad idea," Jeremy said, cutting him off firmly. Tyler's hands shook as he fumbled with Jeremy's belt. He cursed quietly as he worked at it, falling silent when Jeremy finally sprang free. He licked his lips nervously, glancing up at Jeremy again, obviously hoping for a reprieve. Jeremy used both hands to guide Tyler's head forward. Jeremy gasped as the head of his cock pressed against Tyler's lips. His hands dug in when Tyler opened them. "Relax," he ordered harshly, pushing further in. Tyler choked for a second, pulling against Jeremy's hands. "Tyler," Jeremy said sternly. He huffed out a breath, nostrils flaring. He let his throat relax finally. Jeremy watched as nearly all of his cock disappeared behind Tyler's stretched lips. He let out a sigh, toes curling in his shoes. He pulled back and pushed forward again, controlling the pace, loving the feel of Tyler constricting around him. It was the first time he came in Tyler's mouth. He hadn't been able to take it all, but Jeremy liked seeing it dribble down his chin. He really fucking liked it. "Don't do it again," he said softly before walking away._

Jeremy lost himself listening to Tyler's pants. He continued, squeezing at the base before moving up. "Do you want to come?" he whispered, lips twisting in a smirk. Tyler nodded jerkily. He knew better than to say anything. Jeremy dropped his hand. Tyler moaned loudly and Jeremy was glad that the house was empty. "It only matters what I want," Jeremy reminded him.

Tyler sat up then, breaking both rules.  
"What do you want?" he questioned on a whisper. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist, pulling him to the bed. "Tell me what you want, please," he begged, pressing his lips to Jeremy's neck. Jeremy tsked even as he leaned into the touch. He shoved Tyler back onto the bed.

He pulled his shirt over his head, balling it before letting it drop to the floor. He unsnapped his jeans, watching Tyler watch his hands.  
"I want to fuck you." Tyler's eyes widened. Getting off on each other was all fine and good. Jeremy was talking about crossing a line now.

Tyler couldn't say no. Not like this. Not when he was hard and needy and Jeremy was right in front of him. Him saying no was never part of this anyway.  
"It only matters what you want," he said, the words falling from dry lips. Jeremy smiled his approval before stripping away the rest of his clothes and climbing into the bed. Tyler sighed out as Jeremy took his wrists in his hands. It was easy. It was perfect. Not to mention scalding.

Jeremy laid his hands on the pillow above his head. He kissed a trail down Tyler's body while reaching into the nightstand drawer with one hand. He pulled out the lube and box of condoms. Tyler let out a strangled sound. Jeremy just smiled.  
"I want this," he murmured huskily. Tyler could only manage a nod. Jeremy doused a hand, letting it run to his fingers before reaching down. "Spread your legs." Tyler did immediately. Jeremy pressed a teasing touch forward.  
"Please," Tyler grunted as he nearly bit off his tongue, "can I please make noise?"  
"Alright," Jeremy drawled lazily as he pressed a fingertip against the ring of muscle, "I suppose."  
"Jesus fuck Jesus," Tyler let out.

Jeremy swallowed roughly, staring down at the tiny piece of him encased in perfect heat. Gripping Tyler's hip with one hand he pushed the rest in. Tyler groaned, hands clenched. Jeremy withdrew and pushed back in. "Unngh," Tyler let out. "Please," he rasped, "please."  
"Please what?" Jeremy paused, looking up.  
"_More. _Please, more." Jeremy added a second finger. Tyler hissed out a breath as pain flickered on his face. "Hurts," he let out, "so fucking _good._"  
"I didn't figure you for a masochist."  
"Whatever," Tyler growled, "just don't stop."

Jeremy withdrew his fingers and shoved them back in before scissoring them hard. Tyler arched so much he fairly flew off the bed. Jeremy stilled his fingers and pulled them out.  
"You don't make demands," he whispered.  
"S-sorry," Tyler stuttered, eyes flying wide in panic, "sorry, so sorry, please, please." Jeremy smiled. He added more lube before inserting his finger again. Tyler half sagged in relief.  
"Who's in control?"  
"Y-you. You are."  
"I can't hear you," Jeremy taunted, sliding two fingers in again and flexing them just like before.  
"Fuck," Tyler let out gutturally. "You, you're in control. Please, sorry, please."  
"Glad we got that covered."

Tyler's whole body was straining, sweat shining in what little light there was. His abs flexed furiously was he breathed. His knuckles were white as he gripped the pillow behind his head. Jeremy continued slowly, torturing him. He added a third finger, fanning them out to stretch as much as he could. Tyler mumbled something incoherently, abs tensing as he held his breath. He released the air slowly as Jeremy pulled out. Jeremy tore into the condom wrapper and rolled it on, coating himself with lube as well. Tyler watched him, letting out a whimper when Jeremy pressed against him.

Jeremy eased in. He stopped to catch his breath, nothing more than the first inch of him inside. His hands dug into Tyler's hips and Tyler growled low in his throat in response. Jeremy couldn't wait. Everything inside of him ignited and he thrust the rest of the way in. Tyler screamed through gritted teeth, his hands flying to Jeremy's shoulders. They each stayed still for the longest moment.  
"Go," Tyler wheezed. Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "Please?"  
"Does it hurt?" he questioned.  
"Yes," Tyler responded immediately, "but I like it." Jeremy shook his head as he pulled out.  
"You're fucked up." Tyler didn't disagree.

He wrapped his legs around Jeremy's waist, yanking him in again. Jeremy didn't mind so he didn't say anything about it. Jeremy shoved off Tyler's legs when they hindered his movement, thrusting back in as soon as he pulled out. He lost his patience again and Tyler moaning and groaning beneath him didn't help. Jeremy finally set a bruising pace, losing himself in Tyler's body. There was nothing beyond this he thought. Nothing outside this room. Nothing but the sharp peaks and dark valleys of Tyler. Tyler tensed unexpectedly, coming on a long groan. Jeremy took one look at his face, moaning as Tyler clenched around him with the most perfect pressure, before he came as well, crashing into Tyler.

It took Jeremy a while to notice that Tyler wasn't really moving.  
"Ty?" he questioned, taking his face in both hands. "Tyler are you alright? Answer me!" he demanded. Tyler groaned slightly, his eyelids fluttering.  
"I'm fucking magnificent," Tyler let out, smirking a tiny bit. Jeremy's breath huffed out in relief. He kissed his forehead quickly.  
"Good," he murmured.  
"Never thought it could be that good," he mused.  
"Hm," Jeremy let out, resting against him. He was having similar thoughts.

"I don't think it matters what you do to me," Tyler whispered after a few more moments, "I still love it."  
"Well," Jeremy murmured, "I love doing it to you." Tyler smiled, he began running his fingers up and down Jeremy's back absently. Jeremy slid his arms under Tyler and curled them over his shoulders. He sighed before laying his head on Tyler's chest.  
"We should probably get cleaned up before we go to sleep."  
"Okay," Jeremy said, unmoving. After another moment he sighed. "Could you? Please?" It was the first time Jeremy has _asked _him to do something.  
"Alright," Tyler said, "in a minute."

_A/N: *is still on vacation but posting anyways* Mostly just because I guess. I love it when I get inspired the second I go on vacation. I'm shaking my head as I type this. I hope you enjoy anyways. _


	32. Shut Up and Kiss Me

SHUT UP AND KISS ME  
Orianthi  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

.:.

Jeremy's phone buzzed on his desk. He ignored it, shading carefully in his sketch pad. It stopped and he had a moment's silence before it went off again. Sighing he stopped his pencil and glared at it before ignoring it once again. The series of events repeated itself. The third time it went off he threw his sketchpad behind him on the bed and picked it up.  
"What?" he barked, not recognizing the number.  
"Gilbert?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to punch something. One word and he could already tell Tyler was absolutely smashed.  
"Fuck off Lockwood."  
"No, wait-no I just need to tell ya something. Jus-just hold on a second." Jeremy waited impatiently, hand clenching on his phone.  
"What?" he finally snapped.  
"I," Tyler paused, coughing, "I love you." Jeremy's eyes narrowed before he saw red. He snapped the phone closed and dropped it to his desk top before standing. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Enough was enough. He was kicking Tyler's ass for this shit.

.:.

Tyler felt his heart plummet. He knew he shouldn't have called him. He really shouldn't have gotten drunk either. He threw his phone across the room, enjoying the crack the plastic made before picking the bottle back up. He'd ditched the glass hours ago. God he was fucked up. He laughed hollowly. Then again, he was fucked up before he started. How could he have thought that it would possibly go well? Jeremy hated him. It would have been better if Jeremy didn't know that Tyler couldn't return those feelings. But now he knew. Tyler took another long, burning swig. Now he knew. It was all out in the open. Fucking out there. This was a love/hate relationship. That's how it started. That's how it would end. Tyler just hadn't accepted it yet. The whiskey was well on its way to convincing him. It was also well on its way to convincing him that everything would be okay. What a fucking fantasy that was. Maybe Jeremy thought he was kidding. Maybe he could even play this off as a dare. A lost bet? Maybe he just wouldn't say anything about it at all. Maybe he'd die of shame before the opportunity arose. A knock at the door had him stumbling through the house, bottle still in hand. He took another drink and swung it open. Jeremy stood there, shoulders heaving as he breathed, hands clenched. Tyler had the thought that he shouldn't be glad to see him…but he was.  
"Uh," he let out brilliantly. Jeremy took half a step forward and punched him in the face. Tyler reeled backwards, landing on his ass. Somehow he still held the bottle of whiskey. He stared up at Jeremy, unable to mask the hurt.  
"I'm tired of your shit Lockwood. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I am sick of it. Just leave me alone!"

Tyler should leave him alone he thought as Jeremy continued to rant. He didn't move from the floor, carefully setting the bottle down next to him. He would glance at it once in a while, every time he could bear to look away from Jeremy. This whole night was going so wrong. He couldn't seem to stop watching Jeremy's lips as they formed the hateful words he was flinging down at Tyler. Eventually he started scooting back down the hall, away from Jeremy. Jeremy followed him, still yelling. Tyler pulled himself onto a couch with some difficulty. He sat in silence and waited for Jeremy to finish. He was used to waiting out screaming. Eventually Jeremy must've noticed Tyler's bowed head because he fell silent, blowing out a sigh.  
"So?" he questioned, "What was it? You were bored? Drunk? Thought it would just be fun to mess with me?" They'd both be better off if Tyler didn't answer that question.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I just thought-"  
"No," Jeremy cut him off, "you didn't think." Tyler was grateful. "I thought we were past all this bullshit. I thought we could peacefully coexist. But no. You just couldn't let that happen, could you? Fuck's sakes." He sighed again. "Why do you hate me so much?" He didn't speak again, evidently waiting for Tyler to answer. How was he getting out of this? His mind was already struggling. Soon enough it was going down.  
"I," he paused and sighed. Jeremy didn't interrupt this time. "I am really, _really_ drunk," he muttered. Maybe Jeremy would let him off the hook. Tyler finally glanced up at him, breath catching. By the look on his face, that wasn't good enough.  
"What? You hate me more when you're drunk?"  
"No…I just don't think when I'm drunk."  
"That doesn't explain a damn thing," Jeremy said, crossing his arms.  
"I need to sleep it off. I need to sleep you off." Hadn't meant to say that aloud. Fuck. Double fuck. He shook his head. "Sorry," he let out. "I'll leave you alone."  
"What, like forever?"  
"Isn't that what you want?" Tyler demanded, exasperated suddenly.  
"No," Jeremy said, teeth tugging on his lip as he blushed. "I can't picture my life without you in it. I just don't want us to fuck with each other anymore."

Tyler didn't respond, mind twining around the words _us _and _fuck _in the same sentence. _Yeah right Lockwood. Why don't you just fucking sprout wings while you're at it? _  
"I'm sorry," Tyler said suddenly, cutting off whatever Jeremy was saying that he wasn't listening to anyways. "I just-I need to go to bed." He couldn't stand it anymore. His body was wound too tight. His skin was too hot. He stood and stumbled, crashing, of all places, into Jeremy. He suddenly couldn't speak at all. Jeremy's arms wrapped around him as he steadied him wordlessly. "Don't be mad," Tyler let out, "please."  
"I…don't understand," Jeremy muttered.  
"No," Tyler agreed, pulling himself up and staggering towards the wall. "Neither do I." He moved for the stairs.  
"Ty, wait." Against his will, Tyler stopped. He looked down at the bottle between his feet. The ignition point to all of this. "Why'd you say it?" There was no way out of this. Tyler finally saw that.  
"Because I never told you." He blew out yet another sigh. A drunken night of sighs. Wonderful. "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry." He desperately wanted to escape to his bed. He set his foot on the first step. He turned back. "It wasn't a joke. I wasn't bored. Just drunk." He put his other foot on the first step, still facing Jeremy. Tyler watched emotions flicker across his face. Jeremy crossed the foyer slowly. He stopped in front of Tyler.  
"Just," he let out, "stop talking." He stood on tip toe to reach Tyler, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck before kissing him tentatively. After a few seconds Tyler's knees gave out and he crashed to the stairs. Jeremy chuckled.  
"I wasn't expecting you to do that," Tyler muttered.  
"Neither was I." Jeremy crouched down. "You should get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow?" he arched an eyebrow. Tyler just nodded dumbly. Jeremy kissed him again, sighing when Tyler latched onto his bottom lip and sucked. "Sleep," he re-affirmed, pulling back.  
"Okay," Tyler agreed lightly. He watched as Jeremy crossed to the door and slipped out. Every once in a while…getting dunk wasn't such a bad idea.

_A/N: Everybody ready for me to come back? Pretty sure I'm ready to come back. Last post till Wednesday…_


	33. Love Game

LOVE GAME  
Lady Gaga  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mystique

.:.

Tyler was at practice, grabbing his water bottle off the bench when he saw his phone light up, buzzing. Thrill and dread shot through him equally.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

He opened it impatiently.

**locker room now.**

Closing the phone and clenching it in his hand he sighed, body tightening. Surely this was payback for this morning when he'd pulled Jeremy out of first period. He glanced to the coach, who was busy screaming at three guys. He could slip away for just a few moments, surely. He ducked his head and ran towards the building.

Jeremy was waiting, sitting on a bench casually. He swung his head towards Tyler as he approached.  
"It's much harder for me to duck out of practice than for you to duck out of class Jer," he says.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with it," Jeremy said, smirking.  
"We have about two minutes before they realize I'm gone." Jeremy leaned back slightly on the bench.  
"Better stop wasting time then."

Tyler sank to his knees in front of Jeremy, hands going to his belt immediately. He barely remembers how all of this got started. He and Jeremy were always pushing each other, seeing how far they would go. And one night a dare had gone too far. Now they couldn't stop. There was an undeniable thrill with how forbidden it was. They weren't supposed to want it, so they wanted it more. He leaned forward; pressing his lips to the head of Jeremy's straining cock. He never thought he'd be on his knees in the locker room doing this. It made it better. He swirled his tongue around, enjoying Jeremy's groan. He waited another moment before taking the entire length of Jeremy down his throat.

Jeremy actually screamed. Tyler paused, his lips curling slightly. "Didn't-didn't know you could do that," Jeremy gasped out, hands tearing at Tyler's hair. Tyler would never admit that he'd looked up advice online. He pulled back, using his teeth to scrape against the veins he encountered. Jeremy bucked forward, launching himself into Tyler's mouth again before coming suddenly. Tyler nearly gagged on the unexpected explosion but managed to recover. Smiling softly he pulled back and stood.  
"That was quick," he murmured.  
"I'm not done yet," Jeremy promised, gaze dropping to where Tyler's shorts tented.  
"Jer," Tyler said disapprovingly.  
"You can't go back like that anyways." The door opening had Tyler yanking Jeremy further into the locker room by the hand.  
"Lockwood?" someone called out, "You in here?" He shoved Jeremy into a bathroom stall, following with no other option.  
"Yeah," Tyler called back, biting his lip as Jeremy's hand dipped into his shorts. "I'll be right out," he gritted out.  
"You okay dude?"  
"Oh for fuck's sakes," Tyler muttered to himself. Jeremy laughed silently, still stroking up and down. "Yeah, I'll be right out," he repeated, not having to fake a groan.

Jeremy pressed his hand over Tyler's mouth tightly, squeezing. Tyler moaned into his hand, his hands clenching on themselves.  
"Do you need anything?" the anonymous voice questioned. Tyler moaned again. Jeremy wasn't letting up even though if the do gooder came around the corner they'd both most likely get caught. His body tightened and he met Jeremy's eyes, seeing heat reflected there. Tyler guessed that maybe part of Jeremy wanted to get caught. Jeremy's thumb swirled over the tip of Tyler's cock before moving back down.  
"I'm okay," Tyler panted through Jeremy's fingers, "just go."  
"Well…alright." Jeremy quickened his hand, leaning forward and kissing Tyler once his hand was dropped. He thrust his tongue in and out of Tyler's mouth, matching the pace. Tyler came then on a muffled groan. The locker room door snapped closed.

Tyler sagged as Jeremy pulled away, wiping his hand on the inside of his shirt.  
"Well," he said, slapping Tyler's ass, "back to practice."  
"I'll get you back," Tyler promised with slightly narrowed eyes. Jeremy just smiled.  
"I'm counting on it." Tyler left the locker room a few minutes after Jeremy, ignoring the curious looks he got back on the field.  
"Where were you? Taking a dump?" the coach questioned, getting right in his face. Tyler shrugged.  
"Yeah." A few guys laughed and practice slowly resumed as if he'd never been gone.

The game continued. Slowly he and Jeremy managed to fuck and give each other blow jobs and hand jobs all over town, in every nook and cranny they could get into. As the weeks passed the thrill didn't leave. Tyler stopped thinking about even having sex with other people, which he hadn't done since this started anyways. Eventually he stopped thinking about other people totally. He would catch his breath whenever his phone went off. His heart would even give a little squeeze when he and Jeremy would share a secret glance across a room. He was getting all sentimental and mushy. But the sex was still hot, so Tyler figured it was a win/win situation.

It was a Saturday and Tyler was sitting in his room, bored out of his mind and thinking about Jeremy. He pulled out his phone, intent to solve both problems.

**my room now.**

He closed his phone and waited, frowning when it buzzed in his hand.

**cant I'm sick.**

Tyler didn't really think before responding.

**I'm coming over.**

He was standing on the Gilbert porch, feeling like a total idiot, until Jeremy swung the door open. His face immediately softened seeing the younger boy.  
"You look like hell Gilbert," he murmured. Jeremy frowned.  
"Yeah thanks," he said, voice clogged with mucus. Jeremy ran the sleeve of his hoodie under his nose before stepping back to let him in.  
"Where is everybody?"  
"They both ran for the hills a few hours ago. They don't want to get sick too."  
"Can I get you anything? Soup? Medicine?" Jeremy looked surprised by the offer.  
"I'm alright." He shuffled past Tyler, sinking onto the couch. Tyler followed him. A few hours later Tyler noticed that Jeremy was fast asleep. He stood quietly and turned off the TV, laying a throw over Jeremy. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Jeremy's forehead and left silently.

Tyler couldn't help but feel that things had officially changed between them. It was Jeremy's turn, but the text message didn't come. Tyler worried. He paced his room and worried. Who would have thought that _not _having sex would throw things off balance? It lasted two weeks and he finally cornered him at school, not caring if people saw them talking.  
"What is going on Gilbert?" he growled, standing a little closer than strictly necessary. Jeremy frowned.  
"What are you talking about?" This made Tyler pause. His anger deflated slowly.  
"Just, like, are you avoiding me or something?" God, he feels like an ass.  
"What do you mean? It's your turn."  
"No," he argues, "it's your turn." Jeremy smiled softly, shaking his head.  
"We didn't do anything. So it's still your turn." Tyler frowned, placing his hands on his hips. He hadn't thought about it like that.  
"Oh," he finally let out. Jeremy chuckled, clearly amused. "Sorry," Tyler muttered, feeling his cheeks heat.  
"So I'll be seeing you soon?" Jeremy questioned, voice dropping. Tyler nodded before walking away, running a hand over his head.

The rest of the day at school, a plan forms in his head. He wanted more, and he was going to get it. He drove to Jeremy's after going home to change clothes. In the driveway, he pulled out his phone.

**now.**

He smiled, picturing Jeremy's confusion and waiting a few minutes. Then he got out and went to the door, ringing the doorbell. Jeremy answered the door, the exact expression Tyler had pictured on his face.  
"Jenna's here," he said by way of greeting. Tyler nodded.  
"I know. Did you want to go get something to eat?" he said before Jeremy's imagination ran away with him.  
"But I thought…alright," he said, shrugging.

"I've been thinking," Tyler said once they were both in the car.  
"That's a first," Jeremy quipped. Tyler smacked his stomach lightly.  
"I've been thinking," he repeated, hands tightening on the steering wheel, "I'm not seeing anyone else," he paused, taking a breath, "and you're not seeing anyone else…"  
"Yeah," Jeremy agreed slowly.  
"So why don't we," he paused yet again, watching Jeremy's expression carefully as they stopped at a red light, "see each other?"  
"You want to date?" Jeremy questioned, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Tyler nodded once. "Alright," he agreed quietly, smiling. After a second the word sunk in and Tyler smiled back.

Tyler turned back to the road as a horn honked behind them. After a few moments Jeremy took one of his hands in his and held it. Tyler kept his eyes forward, but let the smile tugging at his lips widen.

_A/N: So I've noticed that I will randomly switch from past to present tense and back. If I don't catch and correct it I am sorry. Also I'M BACK! Haha, sorry. It's a bit early but I figured I'd go ahead and post anyways. Thank you so so much for your support! I know I don't reply to reviews enough but I read and love them all. I'll try to do better!_


	34. Lean on Me

LEAN ON ME  
Bill Weathers

.:.

Jeremy watched with a vague interest as the group of guys standing in the park argued with each other. After a few moments he rolled his eyes and went back to his sketchpad.  
"Hey Gilbert…" Sighing and shading his eyes he looked up. Tyler stood in front of him, football in one hand. "You wanna," he hesitated, looking behind him, "you wanna play?" Jeremy laughed outright.  
"You're kidding," he said, it wasn't a question. Tyler shifted uncomfortably.  
"We're one short."  
"Last time I played football I was seven. I highly doubt you want me on your team."  
"I don't want you on my team," Tyler said quickly, "the other team is one short."  
"So why are you asking?" Tyler tried to smile, which resulted in a wince.  
"Come on Gilbert…what are you, scared or something?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"Yup, downright terrified." He went back to his sketch.  
"Don't be such a chick."  
"Why doesn't somebody on your team just sit out?" Jeremy suggests, still sketching.  
"Why don't you just play?" Jeremy didn't respond, shaking his head. Tyler tore the sketchbook from his hands, holding it behind his back. "Come play," he said again, "and I'll give it back." Jeremy blew out a sigh, clenching his fists. He forgot how annoying Tyler could be.  
"Fine," he agreed dryly. "I'll play."

Five minutes later Jeremy was lying in the grass, Tyler on top of him.  
"Oh shit," Tyler let out, pulling himself up and looking down at him. Jeremy didn't say anything, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He knew what a broken arm felt like.  
"I'm gonna kill you Lockwood," he finally breathed out, closing his eyes so the tears wouldn't escape.  
"I'm really sorry," Tyler blurted, "I didn't mean to…I just,"  
"Hey what happened?" Matt questioned, jogging over. "Ty," he let out disapprovingly. Jeremy pulled his arm into his chest tenderly, hissing out his breath as it moved. It was obviously broken, bent at an awkward angle beneath the elbow.  
"Who's driving me to the hospital?" Jeremy questioned, "And who's telling Elena?" The rest of the guys gathered around and Jeremy forced himself to sit up. There were some quiet murmurs running through the group.  
"I didn't mean to!" Tyler yelled, shoving someone.  
"Whoa, Tyler!" Matt grabbed him, holding him back, "Just go home, alright?"  
"What? No, I'm taking Gilbert to the hospital." Tyler pulled away and crossed his arms. Matt looked down at Jeremy questioningly. Jeremy just shrugged with one shoulder, still trying not to cry.  
"I don't give a fuck, somebody just get me there."

Tyler helped him up gingerly, elbowing his way through the crowd, shooting glares left and right. Jeremy was just glad they gave him a wide berth. He held his right arm carefully, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Tyler helped him into his mustang, buckling him in before jogging around to the other side.  
"I'm really, really sorry Gilbert. I really didn't mean to, I swear."  
"Please just shut up," Jeremy let out, a tear escaping his eye. There really wasn't a way for him to wipe it away so he let it slide down.  
"Um, yeah, okay," Tyler muttered quietly. He gasped, tensing in the seat as Tyler went over a pothole. "Sorry," he whispered. Jeremy just shook his head, looking out the window. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of Tyler. He wondered how long before it got around how much of a wimp he was. Just what he needed. In fact, this was all what he needed; his entire summer was shot to hell. He didn't say any of it aloud. It was partly Tyler's fault for sure but Jeremy had been the one stupid enough to go along with it. Tyler stayed silent for the remainder of the drive and Jeremy was grateful, if only a tiny bit. Pulling up to the hospital he got out and dropped Jeremy at the entrance before going to park. When he got inside Jeremy was struggling with the pen, his arm leaned against his torso. "Here," he said, taking it and writing for him. Jeremy swiped under his eyes before holding his arm again. "Is there anything," Tyler said haltingly, "I can get for you?" Jeremy shook his head. "I'm sorry," he blurted, apologizing again. Jeremy just sighed.  
"It's no big deal," he lied slowly, "I've had a broken arm before. I'll be fine."  
"It is a big deal," Tyler argued, "when my- when _I _broke my arm it hurt like a bitch. Then again I bawled like one so I guess it works out." He sighed. "I'm just really, really sorry."  
"If you say that one more time I'm going to punch you with my good arm."

Elena arrived then, ending the conversation. She went to Jeremy first, Tyler stood quickly, vacating the chair for her.  
"Jer, are you okay?" she questioned, brushing some hair out of his face.  
"I'm fine," he muttered, leaning into the touch slightly. He noticed Tyler watching and leaned away, frowning. Elena turned and noted Tyler too. She stood, propping her hands on her slim hips.  
"And you!" she said, shoving a finger in his face, "You big brute! How could you? Jeremy doesn't play football! You do!" She began poking him in the chest, stabbing with each word. "I can't believe you! Breaking his arm! What were you thinking?" When Tyler opened his mouth to respond she yanked her purse off her arm and hit him with it. "What's your phone number?" she demanded suddenly. Jeremy had to chuckle softly, watching the emotions on Tyler's face. He was actually cowering…from Elena.  
"Er, why do you want my number?" he asked, frowning.  
"Because! When Jeremy needs a sponge bath I sure as hell am not doing it!" Tyler blanched and Jeremy made no effort to control his laughter. He finally took pity on Tyler and pulled Elena back by the strap of her purse.  
"You know just as well as I do that I won't be needing a sponge bath Elena. And it was an accident." She hmpfed and crossed her arms. Tyler took a seat across the room, rubbing his chest as he frowned.  
"I'm still getting your number," she threatened, "whenever he needs _anything _you're going to be there, aren't you?" Tyler frowned before nodding meekly. Jeremy laughed again, frowning when it shook his arm.

Two hours later, they left. Jeremy's right arm was encased in a neon orange cast, a compromise with Elena, who'd suggested pink. He sighed at it. Elena was still shooting glares at Tyler. She wasn't at all softened by the fact that he'd stayed with them the whole time. They paused in the parking lot and Jeremy watched bemused as she actually got his phone number. "I'm not kidding Tyler. I don't care if his little toe itches. You're going to get your big jock ass in your car, drive to our house and scratch it. Understand?" Jeremy rolled his eyes behind her head and a smile flickered over Tyler's lips. He simply saluted Elena and waved at Jeremy before heading for his own car.  
"I forgot how scary you can be," Jeremy murmured. Elena turned to him, smiling softly.  
"You're my baby brother. And he hurt you. And he's a dick." Jeremy shook his head. It was pretty much true.

He didn't think that he was actually going to use Tyler's number, which Elena had thoughtfully put on the fridge. But three days later Elena and Jenna had abandoned him in favor of the pool. He couldn't sketch, he couldn't play video games, and the TV was getting really, really old. He slowly managed to text Tyler, still getting used to using his phone with the cast.  
'Wat u doing?'  
'What do you need?' Jeremy frowned. What did he need exactly? He thought that sending the reply another working arm would be a bit snide.  
'Bored' he sent back instead.  
'K' Jeremy had no idea what that meant or if he was supposed to reply. Did that mean that Tyler was okay with him being bored? Or that okay he was going to do something about it? Sighing Jeremy turned on a Spanish soap opera and tried to figure out what the fuck they were saying. He'd only just figured out that Miguel and Teresa were actually brother and sister when the doorbell rang.

Tyler stood on the porch, a brown paper bag in his arms.  
"Huh," Jeremy said, propping his good arm on his hip. "You came."  
"Of course I did," Tyler muttered, rolling his eyes and stepping in.  
"What'd you bring?" Jeremy questioned.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He paused at the back of the couch, watching the TV.  
"No way, this soap is still on?" he questioned, looking back at Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged.  
"My grandma used to watch it."  
"Huh," Jeremy let out again. Tyler chuckled.  
"That's messed up."  
"What?"  
"Well, he just told his mom that he slept with his sister who he didn't know was his sister and she asked why he broke up with his ex for his sister."  
"You speak Spanish?"  
"High school had to rub off sometime." He rounded the couch and sat down, setting the bag on the coffee table. After a moment Jeremy followed him.

Tyler pulled something out and tossed it to him.  
"A retractable pointer?" Jeremy questioned, holding it up.  
"Yeah, it's for when you get an itch in the cast."  
"Oh. Thanks." Tyler pulled out a box next, setting it down. "Scrabble?" Jeremy questioned incredulously.  
"Yeah, I figured you'd want to beat me with that big nerd brain of yours." Jeremy pointed to himself after a moment.  
"Ex pothead man."  
"Okay, fine. It was the only board game at my house. And," he paused pulling a six pack and bottle of whiskey from the bag, "it's got to be better drunk."

By the time Elena and Jenna got home the dining room table was covered with the abandoned game. Words from 'eaxter' spanning to 'ligahort' were spelled on it. The dictionary was on the floor. Jeremy was passed out snoring in bed, Tyler was on the couch. Jenna just chuckled and Elena got rid of the beer cans and bottle in the kitchen trashcan while Jenna put a throw over Tyler.

Three days later Tyler was back at the Gilbert house. He sat on the couch, playing xbox while Jeremy yelled at him and slapped him with the pointer.  
"No, no, no, on the left!" Jeremy yelled, snapping him with it again. Tyler paused the game and threw the controller down before snatching the pointer from Jeremy's hand and throwing it across the room. "Hey," Jeremy pouted. "It's not my fault you suck at this game."  
"I do not suck," Tyler growled, "and I highly, highly doubt that you are much better, if at all." Jeremy tossed himself back on the couch.  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Something else. Me playing for you was a bad idea in the first place."  
"Well," Jeremy drawled, "I do need to do laundry."  
"I am not folding your laundry Gilbert."  
"I also need to go to the bathroom," he said, looking at Tyler pointedly. Tyler paled visibly.  
"Where's the washing machine?"

Tyler helped Jeremy put the clumsily folded clothes in his dresser.  
"Anything else?" he questioned dryly.  
"Well actually," Jeremy said, turning around, "could you scratch my back?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, just right in the," he gestured vaguely, "the middle there." Tyler reached out two fingers hesitantly, hooking them before scratching lightly. "Oh _God_," Jeremy let out. "There, right there. Harder Tyler harder!" He tensed up, neck curving to the side. Elena burst into the room suddenly.  
"What the-" She cut off, face flushing. Tyler dropped his hand and Jeremy turned around.  
"What did you think was happening?" Jeremy questioned incredulously.  
"Yeah," Tyler added, crossing his arms, "seriously."  
"What? No- nothing. What was that Jenna? I'm coming!" She dashed out of the room.  
"I think on that note, I'll go."  
"Okay. Thanks Ty." Tyler smiled.  
"It's no problem. Really."

The weeks passed. Tyler and Jeremy slowly spent more and more time together. Finally it was the day before the day Jeremy had marked on the calendar. He called Tyler.  
"Hello?"  
"Last day of servitude," Jeremy replied.  
"What do you require oh master?" Jeremy chuckled lightly.  
"Nothing really…I was just thinking we could…hang out or something?" Tyler paused and Jeremy held his breath.  
"Okay."

To Jeremy the silence as they walked through the woods, sharing a beer was awkward.  
"You know," Tyler said, "this hasn't really been so bad."  
"Maybe for you," Jeremy murmured lightly, smiling when Tyler glanced at him. "Nah, I know what you mean. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."  
"You're not actually a punk."  
"And you're not actually a douche."  
"So in a way, maybe it was a good thing it happened."  
"What are you? The Hour of Power?" Tyler shoved him lightly. Jeremy stumbled, unable to catch himself with his broken arm. "Damn it," he muttered, his ankle twisting.  
"Jesus Christ," Tyler muttered, steadying him by the shoulders, "I'm so sorry."  
"Knock it off, we're not doing this again," Jeremy said. "Help me back to the car."  
"I guess I should just not touch you," Tyler mumbled.  
"Save that thought for later." Jeremy looped his arm around Tyler's shoulder and leaned into him as they walked.

Tyler drove him home and helped him in, setting him on the couch.  
"Well," he said, half spreading his arms, "call me sometime. We'll hang out." Jeremy nodded, waving with his good arm.  
"Alright. I'll see you later."

_A/N: So this is just basically a random, fuzzy Jyler hug for you. Basically just cause I missed you guys and I'm so grateful for all the amazing reviews I already got! Plus, there are some angstier ones coming up. Let's do fluffy first. Anyways, I'll try to respond tomorrow when I get home from school…_

_Oh! And also, I'm opening this up a bit more. If you'd like to leave a bit of plot for a prompt or just a scene you'd like to see, feel free. I've already done a few, this is sort of one of them. Thanks!_


	35. I Can't Be Tamed

I CAN'T BE TAMED  
Miley Cyrus  
Suggested by: damonXelenaXforever  
*cough cough* Post 1x22 AU *cough cough*

.:.

The party was raging. All out, pounding music, alcohol _everywhere _raging. Jeremy was too sober. But here, he could fix that quickly. He wanted to see if he could actually drown in alcohol tonight. Everything was right on track. He'd lost count of cups hours ago. He wasn't entirely sure how he made it upstairs with a blonde girl arguably as drunk as he was. He wasn't sure how he managed to fuck her either. But none of that mattered. At all. The sun was well into the sky when he made his way home. He entered the silent house, went upstairs and lit a joint. The bright light had nearly killed him and now getting high seemed the right way to take care of it. He hated being in his room. His room made him think of _her. _Not that there were many things that didn't anymore. Jeremy liked not thinking. He really, really liked it. He blew smoke past his lips. Because now _she _was gone and what was the fucking point? At some point, everyone is going to be gone. Life is nothing, life is worthless. He is worthless. The only thing is the release from the pain. That's it. He inhales again, exhales, waiting for it to let go of his chest, waiting to feel weightless.

It went on like that. Endless cycles of drugs, alcohol, strangers, sex with strangers, and periods of time he'd never get back. Jeremy didn't care. One night it all changed. Parties in town were always a bit riskier. But Jeremy never thought someone would actually stop him.  
"Get up Gilbert, I'm taking you home." Jeremy didn't even look up.  
"Fuck you." He was hauled up by the shoulder.  
"I said," Tyler repeated carefully. "I'm taking you home." Jeremy yanked out of his grasp.  
"No. One, you're not my mother. Two, fuck you." Tyler laid him out with one punch. He carried Jeremy to the car as his head spun. "What the fuck?" Jeremy questioned, pressing a hand to his head.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Tyler asked in response.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I'm saving you from killing yourself, what are you doing?"  
"Killing myself," Jeremy snarled, lips curling. He yanked open the car door and Tyler slammed on the breaks as Jeremy jumped out. Swearing, Tyler followed him.

Jeremy was already half drunk so Tyler caught up to him without much effort. He slammed him into a tree, holding him there. "Get off!" Jeremy let out, wriggling in his grasp. "You don't know a fucking thing about fucking anything and it's not like you care anyways so get the fuck off me!"  
"Can't let you do that. There are people that care about you."  
"Yeah? We'll they'll die too." Tyler sighed, turning Jeremy by the shoulders.  
"Don't take it for granted. You know how many people would care if I vanished off the face of this earth? Nobody."  
"That's cause you're a dick."  
"So you've said." Jeremy couldn't stop the anger. Not any more than he could the pain. But Tyler beat him in fights. He needed to do something else. Somewhere in Jeremy's alcohol and drug riddled brain, this makes sense.  
"Maybe I'd care," he said quietly. Tyler watched him silently. Jeremy looped his hands over Tyler's arms, drawing closer. He kissed him softly. He gasped when Tyler pulled him closer. Couldn't believe his fucking luck. Pulling Tyler by the hand they went back to the car.

Jeremy didn't say anything on the ride to Tyler's house. He didn't say anything at all. Even in his room, even when he kissed him again, even as all the layers of their clothes fell away. As soon as it was over Jeremy slid from the bed. "That was fucking easy," he muttered, pulling on his jeans. He picked up the rest of his stuff from the floor and headed for the door. He paused there briefly, glancing back. He couldn't find words to express what he saw on Tyler's face. He shrugged the thought away, leaving the door open in his wake. He smiled to himself as he headed home. Tyler wouldn't bother him again, he was sure of it.

The next day Jeremy actually bothered to go to school. He sat through every class, every lecture on missed homework. And it was all worth it, just to see Tyler squirm every time they passed each other. He went straight to his room when he got home, lighting a celebratory joint. Even though he was supposed to be celebrating, he felt empty. He kept smoking, waiting to feel it, waiting to be free. Jeremy lost count of how many joints. His entire room was hazy with smoke. He still didn't feel it. He just kept thinking about Tyler fucking Lockwood and that Goddamn look on his face. He was supposed to be happy about this he thought. But he wasn't. He felt bad. Worse than bad. He'd caused this. This wasn't some twist of fate. It was all him. He'd done this. Tears slipped out of his eyes. They turned to wracking sobs before he knew it. Elena and Jenna both came in, Elena crouched next to the bed. Jenna opened a window and fanned the air.  
"Jesus Jer, what's wrong?" Elena questioned, pushing his hair out of the way and holding his face. He couldn't catch his breath, he was sobbing so hard.  
"Tyler," he choked out, rocking back and forth, "Tyler." Elena and Jenna exchanged a look.  
"What did he do to you?"  
"N-no, no, no…Tyler." His breath caught. "Tyler."  
"What's going on?" Jenna hissed to Elena.  
"I don't know."  
"Well this is certainly different." They continued to converse as if Jeremy wasn't even in the room.  
"I-I'll call him I guess."

Jeremy lost track of time. The next thing he knew Tyler was sitting on his bed. Jeremy jerked himself up, falling into Tyler. He hadn't run out of tears yet.  
"I'm s-s-s-sorry," he barely managed. "So so s-sorry." He hugged him with leaden arms. Tyler hugged him back, rubbing his back.  
"Prove it to me," Tyler murmured.  
"I will," Jeremy gasped, sniffling, "I-I will, anything."  
"Stop all of this." Jeremy didn't respond for a long moment.  
"I don't know if I can," he admitted on a broken whisper. Tyler pulled back slightly, wiping his cheeks.  
"You can," he said quietly, "I'll help you."  
"I don't deserve it."

Tyler didn't respond. Instead he pulled him from the bed, leading him to the bathroom. He closed and locked both doors before unzipping Jeremy's hoodie and sliding it off. He tugged off his shirt next. Tyler bent to turn on the tub, making sure the water was warm. He returned to Jeremy running his hands down his chest and side soothingly. He opened Jeremy's jeans, sliding them down. Jeremy gasped.  
"It's alright," Tyler murmured. He pushed them the rest of the way down, his boxers following. Jeremy stepped out and Tyler helped him to the tub. He steadied him as he stepped in. Jeremy sat back. He watched the tub fill silently. Tears still slid down, slowly making their way down his face. Tyler ran his hands through the water before resting them on Jeremy. "I forgive you," Tyler breathed in his ear. Jeremy's breath caught in his chest. He leaned on Tyler where he sat next to the tub. Tyler shut the water off and washed him clean slowly. Jeremy sighed and let him, thinking that maybe he really could change.

Jeremy was still floating when Tyler helped him out of the tub and dried him gently. They went to bed together, Tyler holding him through the night.

Jeremy woke in Tyler's arms.  
"Okay?" Tyler questioned, already awake.  
"Don't know," Jeremy admitted. "Maybe…" _Someday… _Tyler pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Jeremy moved suddenly, sitting on Tyler's stomach and pinning his hands above his head. He held them there, smiling for a split second.  
"I'm sorry," he repeated. Jeremy figured it probably meant more now that he wasn't sobbing hysterically and higher than a kite.

Tyler nodded. "I mean it," Jeremy said, running a fingertip down the side of Tyler's face as he released him. "And I'd care if you were gone. I mean that too." Leaning down he pressed his lips to Tyler's softly.  
"Me too," Tyler said, twining their fingers.

_A/N: I am such a sucker for some Jyler adorableness. *smiles*_


	36. Cosmic Love

COSMIC LOVE  
Florence + The Machine  
Suggested by: bb1019

.:.

It was still dark outside when Tyler emerged. His skin was caked in dried sweat and his entire body shook with exhaustion. The moon was covered with clouds and Tyler was glad that he couldn't actually see it. Still…it was over. He'd made it through. Again. And now he got to go home to the person that would make it okay again. The thought was enough to bring the smallest of smiles to his lips.

Jeremy met him at the front door, pulling it open and shoving his shoulders under Tyler. He didn't speak, helping him up the stairs silently. Tyler leaned on him totally, sighing out. Jeremy helped him into the bathroom and stripped away his clothes slowly, helping him into the tub.  
"Not that I mind," Tyler whispered, "but you don't have to stay up." Jeremy washed him slowly, running his hands up and down his chest.  
"I can't sleep without you next to me, you know that." He pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's temple, emphasizing the words.

Tyler fell asleep in the tub. Jeremy didn't wake him until the water was cold. He helped him out and they went to bed. "Lay down," Jeremy instructed on a whisper. He ran his hands over Tyler, massaging away the tension slowly. Eventually he straddled his back, kissing his neck as he worked on Tyler's shoulders. Tyler groaned slightly.  
"Jer, really tired," he murmured.  
"Mm," Jeremy let out. "I know baby." Jeremy continued slowly.  
"Don't stop," Tyler let out on a shallow breath.

Jeremy bit his shoulder lightly before laying flush against him for a moment.  
"Roll over," he said, sliding to the open side of the bed. Tyler did, watching him with hooded eyes. His eyes slid over Jeremy carefully, taking in every detail. Jeremy worked himself open as Tyler watched his breath hitching. When he couldn't wait any longer he wrapped a hand around Tyler's cock, stroking the half hard length. Tyler arched into the touch with a slight moan. "Just relax. Let me do this."

Tyler sagged back into the mattress, teeth tugging at his lips. Jeremy straddled him again, pressing a kiss to his lips. Placing his hands on Tyler's shoulders Jeremy sank down slowly. Tyler whimpered and Jeremy kissed him again. He framed his face with both hands before rising up and sinking down again.

The slow slide of skin on skin was quiet, tender. It said everything that Jeremy wasn't ready to say. He held Tyler's wrists, rising up and down at a relaxed pace. He curved down, kissing Tyler's cheek before finding his mouth and then throat. Pulling away he raised up again, exhaling before dropping.  
"Please," Tyler let out, eyes shut, head digging back into the pillow.

Jeremy couldn't say no to Tyler, especially with this. Squeezing Tyler's shoulders with both hands he moved faster, moaning. Tyler tried to catch his breath as his body tightened around him. It was too much; he was too tired to hold back. Pulling Jeremy down by the neck he kissed him hard, arching his hips up as everything around them exploded. Jeremy cried out into his lips, sagging.

He collapsed into Tyler, holding him for a moment before sliding off. Tyler took his head in both hands, kissing his forehead quickly.  
"I don't know how long I would make it if I couldn't come home to you," Tyler breathed. Jeremy curled at his side, holding him close.  
"I don't know if I could let you go if you didn't come back." Jeremy pulled the sheet that had fallen over them. "You should sleep," he murmured.  
"Okay," Tyler agreed quietly, pulling him closer.

Tyler dreamt of a starless night. He woke with a slight gasp when the room was still dark. "Jer?" he breathed, reaching out. His hand landed on Jeremy's chest and he immediately sighed his relief. He scooted closer and laid his head on Jeremy, letting the soothing thump of his heart lull him back to sleep.

The next time he woke there was light prying at his eyelids. He kept them closed stubbornly. He could feel Jeremy running his fingertips down his side and snuggled closer, sighing. Jeremy pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.  
"How do you feel?" Jeremy questioned quietly. Tyler opened his eyes.  
"I feel okay," he murmured. It wasn't even a lie. "That's what you do for me," Tyler said, propping himself up. "You make me better." Jeremy kissed him.

Tyler rolled on top of him, wincing slightly as his body protested. He dropped a kiss to Jeremy's jaw before moving to his lips. "I love you," he let out, "you know I love you, right?" Jeremy sighed, smiling.  
"Sometimes I love you so much I can't breathe. Like right now." Tyler smiled down at him, kissing him again.

"I can put up with the moon," he said, "because you're under it with me. And in the shadows, I can be with you."

_A/N: I feel like the ending is just cheesy enough. Then again I'm a dork…which you probably already know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_


	37. Last Night

LAST NIGHT  
Carolina Liar  
Follow up to Shut Up and Kiss Me

.:.

Tyler shot for the bathroom the second his eyes opened, upending the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Last night was blurry, but not blurry enough. He let out a long groan and slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning again on impact. What had he done? God Jeremy was probably texting everyone in the country right now and telling them that Tyler Lockwood loved him. He could see the local headline now. 'Mayor's son loves punk pothead.' Okay so maybe not. But still. And the kiss. That fraction of a second, I cannot believe this is actually happening, kiss. Did he regret it? Yes. Yes he did, because now he was scared. More accurately he was terrified. Basically, he was a coward. But he had reason to be scared. Or at least confused as hell. Why had Jeremy kissed him? Morbid curiosity? Probably. Tyler would be lucky if Jeremy didn't hold it over his head for the rest of his life. He'd probably carry it into the afterlife too. Tyler imagined his headstone with a penis spray painted on it. Course, that was expecting that Jeremy outlived him, and that old man Jeremy would even do that. Tyler arched an eyebrow at himself as he looked in the mirror. Where the fuck was his mind this morning? Obviously not in his head. It was probably on the sitting room floor, where he'd left it before he called Jeremy. He brushed his teeth before going back to bed and pulling a pillow over his head.

.:.

Jeremy got up when his alarm went off and paced his room for a long time before getting dressed. He sighed and shook his head when he had trouble deciding what to wear. Then again, last night had literally rocked his world on its axis. Tyler loved him. Assuming Tyler knew what love actually was. For the sake of this one sided, mental argument, he did. And Jeremy had kissed him. For reasons as of yet undetermined. What if it had all actually been a joke? But then Tyler seemed sincere. Drunk as he was Jeremy had his doubts that he would have been able to pull off a lie. But why exactly had Jeremy kissed him? This didn't make sense. And it was all Tyler's fault. Jeremy was perfectly fine with them being civil towards one another. That was all he'd ever wanted. But now Tyler had changed the game. Jeremy didn't know how to play anymore. He paced around his room again before yanking on shoes and jogging down the stairs, keys in hand. He stopped to get gas and coffee, grabbing some pain reliever on a whim, and then he got coffee for Tyler too. Something was wrong with him; Jeremy decided this as he headed for his car. He was bringing Tyler things to help with his hangover when he should be punching him, again. Then again, that would be wasting Tyler's lips. _Jesus. _He didn't just think that. Jeremy shook his head. He didn't. God, he felt like a schoolgirl standing on Tyler's porch. Two cups of coffee and a bottle of pills in hand, he waited anxiously for someone to open the door. He was debating ringing the doorbell again when the door opened. Tyler squinted into the sunlight, taking him in and wincing even more.  
"Uh, hey," he muttered.  
"I brought coffee," Jeremy blurted, "and these," he held out both objects to Tyler. What, was he trying to bribe his way in the door now?  
"You want to talk, don't you?" Tyler asked, voice resigned. Jeremy bit his lip before nodding. "Alright, come on." He took the coffee and pills before stepping back and letting Jeremy in.

Everything was different today Jeremy thought. The room was different, the entire atmosphere was lighter, and he was nervous as hell. Tyler sank onto the couch that he'd occupied the night before, ripping open the bottle and taking some pills then looking up at Jeremy slowly. "So?" he prompted.  
"Uhm," Jeremy muttered, feeling his face heat. "I-I don't really know I mean…everything is just convoluted and messed up and I don't know what to do."  
"First piece of advice," Tyler said, holding up a finger, "is don't use big words. Second piece of advice, you don't have to do anything. We could both just pretend that _last night,_" he winced around the words, "never happened." Jeremy stared at him blankly.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Tyler replied, "it's really fucking embarrassing."  
"Why?"  
"Come on Gilbert," Tyler sighed, leaning back, "we both know that nothing is going on between us. Never has, never will." Jeremy frowned slightly. "What?" Tyler continued, "All of a sudden you realize that you've loved me all along? After one drunken confession and a kiss?" He shook his head, taking another sip of coffee. "I don't think so."  
"We kissed twice." Tyler stared at him blankly so he continued on, practically unhinging his jaw with the effort to get more words into the air. "And that doesn't mean you can just pretend that nothing happened. That nothing's changed," Jeremy protested.  
"Trust me; it's in the best interests of both of us." Jeremy wasn't willing to just let it go. Tyler had brought all of this up. There was no sweeping it under the rug.  
"Why?" he questioned again.  
"It would never work. You hate me. And half the things that I've imagined doing to you would have you screaming and running for the hills." More heat jumped in Jeremy's cheeks and for a second his breath caught.  
"I don't hate you," he murmured quietly.  
"Well great, let's get married." Jeremy pressed his lips together.  
"Why are you making this so hard?"  
"I'm not making it hard Jer, it just is." Tyler sighed and let his head fall to the back of the couch, not realizing that he'd used the nickname. "You don't want to be in a relationship with me," Tyler said, eyes closing, "I'm a dick. You rightly _don't like _me and it would just end badly."  
"So what's your suggestion?" Jeremy questioned.

.:.

Tyler sighed. He didn't want to do this. But this morning he was being a realist. There was just no way that it would ever work.  
"Just," a mental sigh here, "go home. Chalk it up to too much whiskey on my part and a natural amount of curiosity on your part." He heard Jeremy get off the couch, and assumed he was leaving. Instead he set his cup of coffee on the table before sliding into Tyler's lap, straddling him. Tyler jerked up, coffee barely staying inside the cup.  
"So," Jeremy breathed, "what's your suggestion now?"  
"Uh," Tyler closed his eyes briefly, working to breathe, "just don't-" _stop…or move_, "-just, shit."  
"I never thought about it," Jeremy said softly, "I'll admit that, but now that I have…I won't pretend I don't know Ty." Tyler watched his lips as they moved, hypnotized. He stretched up, capturing Jeremy's mouth with his. He couldn't be held accountable. Jeremy had climbed into his lap all on his own. Jeremy moaned and Tyler pushed himself forward until flesh met at every turn. With some effort, he shoved his coffee onto the table without breaking the connection, sliding his hand up Jeremy's back and into his hair as soon as it was free. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck in response. Who gave a fuck if it didn't work? Right now Jeremy was in his lap kissing the life out of him. Tyler had always been taught not to waste opportunity. When Jeremy pulled back to catch his breath Tyler moved to his neck, not missing a beat. Jeremy moaned loudly, his mouth now free to do so. His hands tangled in the collar of Tyler's shirt, tugging on it. Tyler gave one last lick, scraped his teeth along the pink flesh, and pulled away. "What do you think now?" Jeremy panted.  
"Baby," Tyler murmured, running a thumb over his bottom lip, "I'll think whatever you want me to think." Jeremy smirked down at him and Tyler thought that the expression on his own face was just a waste if it could look like that. He kissed him again. Things were better between them when they didn't talk.


	38. Dangerous

DANGEROUS  
Cascada  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique

_A/N: So this is the start of my first planned three parter here. It will be dark, mature, bloody, and overall difficult to handle. This is your warning. Stop now if it makes you uncomfortable!_

_Side note: I accept all prompts I'm given and I am working on them I promise! Sometimes my brain just wants to do what it wants to do. Please have patience…_

.:.

It was a normal night. Or at least it had been. It had been a normal night, approximately fifteen minutes ago. The air was cold and crisp. Jeremy shoved the thoughts away firmly, continuing to crash through the brush. Running, he thought, for his life. _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? _Jeremy could still hear him in pursuit; if he turned he was reasonably sure that he would see the glowing gold of his eyes. So the answer was unequivocally that he was afraid of the big bad wolf, he was very afraid. As well he should be. More growls came from behind him and he ran impossibly faster.

Jeremy's whole body was struggling with the continued movement of it. His heart was pumped so full of adrenaline he was surprised it hadn't burst inside his chest yet. His legs and chest were aching. He never knew that his lungs could work so hard. He was mentally lecturing himself for not working out more before lecturing himself that working out was about the last fucking thing he should be thinking about right now. Inhaling another quick fragment of oxygen, he kept running.

He was exhausted. His feet were getting heavier and heavier, every stumble brought him perilously close to the ground. He finally fell, sloshing into thick mud. Jeremy managed to pull himself up, but by the time he stood, it was perfectly silent. He waited, body tensing, as Tyler circled him. It occurred to him then, belatedly, that Tyler was really much faster than him. He could have caught him easily. He, or more accurately, whatever was inside of him, wanted Jeremy tired. The thought had a shiver running through Jeremy. It wasn't just the freezing mud clinging to his skin. His heart gave an uneven palpitation in his chest. Surely, this was the wrong reaction to have.

He sort of couldn't help it though. He had his ring he reasoned, so he would not die. Now that he was actually thinking, running in the first place seemed unbelievably foolish. Now he was even further from any possible help. Not that just anyone in town would have been able to help him. Now it was just him and Tyler. Another shiver took hold of his body. He took a step and a warning growl rang out. He moved his foot back and continued waiting. He tried to think what little he knew about wolves. Werewolves were different sure but still…maybe it would be helpful.

Tyler finally appeared and for a few moments Jeremy's thinking halted totally. He looked utterly lethal. His eyes were flashing in the dark of the night and Jeremy was having trouble breathing again. Tyler approached slowly and Jeremy wondered desperately what was about to happen. He thought that he remembered something about the dynamics of wolf packs suddenly. Lower males, that would be him, exposed their stomachs to the alpha, which would be Tyler, when submitting. He thought that it was worth a try.

Taking the hem of his shirt in both hands slowly he peeled it up over his head and let it fall to the ground. Tyler watched his movements, eyes sliding up and down. He let out a small noise, somewhere between a whine and a growl. It was purely animalistic and Jeremy's stomach tightened in response. He slowly tilted his head back, exposing the column of his neck. That might not be the best thing to do but he was so far past thinking that it really didn't matter. Tyler stepped closer. Jeremy let his eyes close, holding his breath.


	39. I Want to Fuck You Like an Animal

I WANT TO FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL  
Nine Inch Nails  
Suggested by: bb1019  
Follow up to Dangerous

_A/N: WARNING. THIS IS MATURE. IT CONTAINS BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND DUB-CON. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO STOP!_

.:.

Tyler was thrilled. Undeniably thrilled. The beast inside was running free. He never got to let go like this. He never got to run in circles around his selected prey, denying himself the pleasure that was sure to come. He never got to enjoy the hunt. He didn't remember how it started and couldn't think to. All he could think about was the sound of the footsteps in front of him, the heartbeat that he held closer than his own, and the ragged breaths. He could almost smell the fear. It was delicious.

He was so far gone that Tyler began to think that he wasn't even Tyler at this point. Some strange hybrid between himself and the beast. Not human. Not a werewolf. Just _something. _He inhaled deeply, letting a growl out on the exhale. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how he was supposed to feel. This was the first time he'd loved himself.

The night was perfect. He was perfect. As the body in front of him stumbled and fell he smiled a wolfish grin. Just perfect. He stopped running, eyes glued to the body as it pulled itself up with some difficulty. He paced around in a circle, picking over fallen branches silently. Each new angle was even better than the last. So open to attack, so vulnerable, so weak, Tyler inhaled slowly through his nose, so _his. Yes _he thrilled internally. Perfect. He was made for this. He was made for tonight. Just like the body in front of him. Neither of them existed for any other reason. Neither of them had ever really existed until now.

He paced forward, letting himself be known. His prey froze totally, heart racing, breath catching. Tyler let himself pace forward ever so slowly. The chase was over, now it was time for the payoff. His prey's eyes dashed around the clearing. Tyler knew they were alone. His body relaxed infinitesimally. Tyler didn't expect what happened next. More of the body was revealed as his prey stripped away one of the few protective layers he had. Heat rushed at Tyler suddenly. He stopped, tilting his head slightly and watching. He was giving in; Tyler realized this with another thrill. The only answer was to dominate. To consume the body in front of him until there was nothing left.

His prey let his head fall back, opening up his pale neck for inspection. _Mine. _Tyler closed the rest of the space between them in one exhale from his prey. He wrapped both hands around his prey, holding him still. Leaned in, inhaled and reveled in the scent before opening his lips and sinking his teeth in to the base of his neck. _Mine, mine, mine, forever mine. _Tyler couldn't think as the hot, steaming blood gushed out into his mouth. The body against his folded slightly, letting out a whimper. The wolf inside him rejoiced. The wolf that he was rejoiced. _Tyler rejoiced. _

He drank and drank until part of him was sated. It wasn't enough. He couldn't track the direction his thoughts went in. He hadn't a hope of understanding it. The idea that entered his mind was ruinous. Tyler fought to pull the wolf back, to regain some sort of sense, to regain anything. Blood was dribbling down his chin as it cooled and for the shortest second he could think again. His hands drifted down Jeremy's body. _Jeremy. _He forced himself to think the name. It was Jeremy in front of him. It was Jeremy's body that he needed. It was Jeremy that he needed. His hand landed on the front of Jeremy's jeans, tearing them open. Jeremy whimpered again, not saying anything.

Tyler couldn't deny the wolf. He was barely staying on two feet at the moment. Using two fingertips he pulled Jeremy's face to his. He kissed his lips softly. It was an apology; the only one Tyler could give. He turned Jeremy slowly, unable to look at the wounded helplessness in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, pulling Jeremy down with him before tearing away his jeans totally. Jeremy cried out, the muscles in his back tensing, mud sliding into the crevices created. Tyler shoved down Jeremy's boxers.

He couldn't stop it. It was all there was.

Leaning forward he nipped at Jeremy's back before using both hands to open him up. He sighed. The wolf howled in impatience. He sucked a finger into his mouth, barely thinking to do that, before pressing it against Jeremy. Jeremy didn't make a sound, the tight ring of muscle giving away. Tyler spit before adding another finger, desperation shadowing his movements. He leaned forward and bit down on Jeremy's shoulder, stalling the wolf so that he had time to do this.

He barely took any blood; pulling away and watching the black liquid swirl around the mud already there. He spread his fingers out, knowing he couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his fingers out he tore his own jeans open, pressing forward with a growl. The wolf snapped its teeth, Tyler gritted his in response. He gripped Jeremy's hips with both hands, thrusting the rest of the way in. Jeremy screamed, hands digging into the ground, clutching at it desperately.

Tyler could still taste the blood on his tongue. He could smell it in the air. He thrust quickly, unable to think, unable to wait. It wasn't long at all. The hunt, the chase, and the dominance had already pushed him to the edge. It was simply a matter of stepping over. He howled with it, arching into the body in front of him as totally as he could. It was just a body. A warm body under his, bleeding for him, taking him in, making him something else.

Tyler collapsed to the ground. His eyelids fluttered closed. Time passed. As he drifted towards sleep he felt the wolf drawing back, whimpers echoing in his head. He pulled up, thinking that it was Jeremy. The body under him was unmoving and cold. His eyes were still wide open.


	40. Blood on My Hands

BLOOD ON MY HANDS  
The Used  
Follow up to I Want to Fuck You Like an Animal

.:.

Things came back slowly. The ground was cold underneath him. He was cold. There was a gasping, choking noise. The breeze played over his spine. It was dark when he opened his eyes. The nearly full moon streaked through the trees faintly. He was outside. Why was he outside? Was this some type of dream? It was only when he pulled himself up, the soreness lingering all across his body, that he began to remember. Sitting up he turned towards the sound instinctively. The remnants of fear lingered and he had to know what it was. His heart stuttered in his chest and he didn't feel so cold anymore. The most unbearable pain, only offset by the most unexpected pleasure. He should not have enjoyed that. Not that he did really… But just a bit of it, yeah. At least, it hadn't been terrible. There was something about the raw power of Tyler. Something that he couldn't quite deny. It was animalistic and it was wrong. But still. Tyler was crying. Sobbing really. He rocked back and forth, head in his hands.

Jeremy reached out a hand, cautiously. He stopped and took a breath before scooting closer. Tyler didn't react to the sound.  
"Tyler," he exhaled. He didn't react to that either, still rocking back and forth. He was speaking so quietly, so rapidly, that it took Jeremy a few moments to unravel the words.  
"No, no, no, no, not Jeremy, no, no, no, not Jeremy…" The words looped on repeat.  
"Tyler," he spoke again, louder. Still no reaction. Jeremy tried to ignore the fact that he was naked as he crawled closer. He finally touched Tyler's arm, thrilling at the heat it offered. Tyler jerked, moonlight shining on the streams of tears on his cheeks as he did.

He wrapped his arms around Jeremy tightly, yanking him close.  
"J-Jeremy? Jeremy?" he gasped out. Jeremy nodded into Tyler's shoulder.  
"I'm okay," he murmured quietly.  
"No," Tyler protested, "I killed you!" He shoved Jeremy away then, hands trembling. "I killed you," he repeated softly, "you're dead."  
"You killed me," Jeremy said with a slight nod, "but I'm fine."  
"Well that's great for you. Clearly I've gone insane." Tyler laughed somewhat hysterically, dropping his head to his hands again.

Jeremy looked down at his chest, letting Tyler have a moment. There was blood smeared there. He looked back at Tyler to see the same brownish smears on his hands.  
"You tried to give me CPR?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler didn't respond. Jeremy could feel the blood on his jaw flaking away when he scratched at it. There had been blood on Tyler's jaw as well he recalled suddenly. "Thanks," he let out.  
"Thanks?" Tyler questioned, voice dancing on the edge of hysteria as well. "You're thanking me for raping you, killing you, and then failing to fix my mistake?" Jeremy was, for lack of a better term, shocked speechless.  
"We both know it wasn't you," he finally let out. Tyler wiped at his face with a hand.

"Maybe part of it wasn't. But part of it was." A sliver of heat ran through Jeremy. He shifted closer to Tyler, shivering with the cold as it returned. He was beginning to think that Tyler wasn't the one who had lost his mind. "You cold?" Tyler questioned.  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, cheeks flushing, "a little."  
"I'm sorry." The words were heavy. Tyler leaned on him. "_Dear God _I'm sorry. I never-" he shook his head, "I never knew that I could regret anything this much. I am so, so sorry." Jeremy wrapped an arm around Tyler. He didn't say anything. He couldn't think of any words.

Tyler hugged him the best he could.  
"You would be comforting me," he sighed, "haven't you got any sense at all?"  
"Do you want me to make you feel bad?" Jeremy questioned quietly.  
"I don't know whether it matters or not," Tyler responded. The silence resumed. Jeremy had no clue what he was supposed to say and he assumed Tyler found himself in the same boat. Somehow he didn't think there was a Hallmark card for this. And even if there was, Tyler was probably supposed to send it to him.

God…where was his head?  
"I think I should go home," Jeremy whispered. "Elena's probably worried by now."  
"Yeah," Tyler let out, "of course." Jeremy stood, wavering on his feet. Tyler didn't move.  
"Ty," Jeremy murmured, "come with me." Tyler looked up, utter loss and desolation crossing his face.  
"You're insane," he protested, voice cracking.  
"Yeah," Jeremy pulled him up by the arm, "a bit."

They made it back to Tyler's car and dressed from his trunk before driving to Jeremy's house. As soon as Tyler was parked Jeremy pulled the keys from the ignition, leaving Tyler no option but to follow him in. Jeremy was unbelievably glad that Jenna and Elena were already asleep. Both he and Tyler were still smeared with both mud and blood. Explaining this away would be nearly impossible. He pulled Tyler up the stairs and through his room by the wrist, stopping in the bathroom and locking Elena's door. There was no point in modesty and he wasn't letting Tyler out of his sight. He turned on the shower before stripping away his clothes. Jeremy helped Tyler out of his clothes as well. He was nearly catatonic at this point. He guided Tyler into the tub, under the hot spray and joined him before closing the curtain.  
"Your back," Tyler murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the spray.

Jeremy turned around. Tyler washed away the filth slowly. It wasn't long before Jeremy was leaning into the touch. He was too tired to deny himself the soothing comfort that the soft strokes provided. When Tyler's hands wrapped around his chest, Jeremy couldn't stop from reacting in another way entirely. He let his eyes close, hoping the change would go unnoticed. "Jer," Tyler breathed. Right. Not unnoticed.  
"Sorry," Jeremy mumbled. Tyler pulled him tighter.  
"_Don't. Do not _apologize. Please." He kissed his shoulder softly before moving to the side of his neck. Both wounds had disappeared totally and Jeremy had to assume that he'd died from blood loss. You'd think he would have realized he was bleeding out… Tyler swung him around and he didn't protest. Jeremy's eyes slid closed as Tyler pressed another kiss to his brow. He continued washing him and Jeremy opened his eyes to see the brown water slithering to the drain. Tyler crouched slowly before dropping to his knees. Jeremy gripped his shoulders to keep from falling over.  
"Ty," he protested softly.

Tyler didn't respond. He leaned closer to Jeremy, sliding out his tongue to lick him experimentally. Jeremy's entire body reacted. His toes curled, his hips bucked forward, his back arched, and his head fell back in bliss. His vocal chords tightened to the point of pain with his effort to remain silent. "You don't," he panted, fingertips digging into Tyler's slicked skin, "you don't have to…" He lost the will to finish the sentence as Tyler continued. He lost himself. The scalding water running down his body. The heavy heat of Tyler's mouth on him. It was too much. It wasn't enough.

The orgasm slammed into him unexpectedly, sending him reeling into the cool tile. He stood there, panting quietly, trying to pick up enough pieces of himself to remember how to speak. Tyler rose smoothly, reaching around him to turn off the water. He climbed out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Jeremy's waist before lifting him out. Tyler carried him to the bed. He drew the blanket over him before going back to the bathroom and gathering their clothes. He unlocked Elena's door, flicked out the light, and closed Jeremy's door, wrapping another towel around himself as he did. Keys in hand he crossed the room. Jeremy caught him by the wrist. "Hey," he murmured sleepily, "stay." Tyler nodded silently. Jeremy pulled him closer and Tyler let the keys drop to the floor with a metallic thud. He climbed in, under the covers. Jeremy snuggled into Tyler's chest, sighing out a warm breath. Tyler wrapped him in his arms, wanting to protect him, no matter how foolish the thought seemed.  
"I'm sorry Jer, so sorry."  
"I'll forgive you," Jeremy breathed. "You know I will." Tyler blinked slowly. He said it as if it was easy. As if it was possible. Tyler could still feel the blood on his hands. They only looked clean. He pulled Jeremy closer. He'd make it right. Somehow. Someday.

_A/N: So yeah. Fluffiness is on the way I promise. My magic 8 ball told me not to leave you hanging so I didn't. Yes, I'm serious. I really need to get away from the two of them and the bathtub. I think I'm getting obsessed. Anyways, for those of you who stuck it out and read anyways, I hope you don't hate me. I don't know where it came from, it's probably partially the music. Yes…blame the music. I like that idea. _


	41. Quiet

QUIET

.:.

They've been playing video games for hours and have begun to mess with each other outside the game. It's been deemed cheating, but both Tyler and Jeremy are bored, so they let it pass. Tyler wins again and Jeremy has had enough. Dropping his controller to the floor he launches himself across the couch and begins tickling Tyler just under the ribs, where he knows he's most vulnerable. Tyler arches and squirms, trying to get away while laughing. Jeremy sits on his stomach, continuing the torture.  
"I still won!" he gasps out, his face reddening as his eyes began to shine with unshed tears.  
"That's not going to get me to stop," Jeremy calls out gleefully, tickling harder. Tyler groans between laughs, shaking beneath him.  
"Knock it off Gilbert!"  
"Gilbert?" Jeremy demands, hands pausing briefly. Tyler sighs in obvious relief. Jeremy grins maliciously before continuing. Tyler sucks in a quick breath, bucking again.  
"_Jeremy, _baby please," Tyler pants out.  
"Alright," Jeremy sighs, dropping his hands to the couch beneath them. He leans down and kisses Tyler's jaw, laughing slightly. Tyler moves suddenly and it was Jeremy pinned down. He simply arches an eyebrow. "I'm not ticklish." Tyler already knew that.  
"Maybe not in the same spots I am," Tyler responds, smirking.  
"Elena told you?" Jeremy gasps in horror. In response Tyler reaches down and pulls one of Jeremy's socks off. Jeremy grunts, arching. "Tyler…" he whines.

Tyler drops a kiss to his stomach. Jeremy lets out a high giggle as Tyler runs a finger down the instep of his foot. Tyler chuckles in response. Jeremy squirms. Tyler ignores it, tickling him even at the awkward angle. "I'm sorry," Jeremy mutters, "please stop."  
"Make me," Tyler suggests huskily. He runs his fingers over Jeremy's foot teasingly before he could respond. Jeremy pulls up enough to kiss Tyler. With a slight groan Tyler drops his foot and presses down on him. Jeremy sucks on his bottom lip, alternating nipping it with his teeth as he runs his hands over Tyler's back and shoulders. "Mm," Tyler lets out, "I _love _it when you do that." Jeremy just smiles up at him crookedly. Tyler frowns in response. "Stop teasing me," he grunts, smacking Jeremy's abs. Jeremy gives his best innocent, wounded look.  
"What do you mean Ty?"  
"You know as well as I do that your aunt and sister could be home any minute. Not to mention if they catch us fooling around again you'll be grounded and I'll be banned."  
"What? You scared?"  
"Of being away from you? Yes." Jeremy drops the act then, smiling softly. He takes Tyler's hand in his.  
"Love you," he murmurs. Tyler lay down, resting on top of him.  
"Love you," he finally sighs. Jeremy wraps his arms around Tyler, letting his fingertips drift up and down his spine soothingly. It's then that Jeremy realized the game had shut itself off and the house is perfectly silent. Everything is perfect. He kisses the top of Tyler's head. By the time Elena and Jenna do arrive home, Tyler is fast asleep. They coo at Jeremy teasingly, but otherwise leave the boys alone. Jeremy sighs in content and closes his eyes as well.

_A/N: FLUFFY! Oh yes, there will be more fluff and then some smut. The order may or may not be reversed. Stay tuned…_


	42. You Had Me at Hello

YOU HAD ME AT HELLO  
A Day to Remember  
*cough cough* AU AH *cough cough*

.:.

It is the second day of their summer vacation. Jenna had rented a cabin right on the coast, in an effort to get away. Jeremy wonders almost hourly if it's actually doing any good. He couldn't sleep last night so he's gathered his sketchpad and he's sitting on the patio, watching the sunrise. Movement catches his eye and he swings his head towards it almost against his will. A lone jogger is silhouetted against both the ocean and the pink sky. Jeremy can't take his eyes off of the figure as it moves with practiced ease. He's transfixed. He doesn't move until long after the runner is gone. Jeremy thinks about him for the rest of the day. That night he sets his alarm.

The next day Jeremy wipes his bleary eyes. Not much later than the day before, he reappears. He's too far away to make out details but that doesn't matter. The simple movement of his body is enough to keep Jeremy interested. He doesn't begin to worry about his growing voyeuristic obsession until the third day. Even then he shrugs it away. He's bored he reasons. There isn't much to do he reasons. Any distraction is a good one. The list goes on. If Jenna or Elena had noticed that he's suddenly up before both of them every day, they don't say a word about it. Jeremy's glad for it.

After a week Jeremy decides he's had enough. He has to do something. He could be out on the beach. He could sketch the ocean. That could be perfectly normal. Stomach fluttering, sketchbook in hand, he makes his way down to the shore. The sand is gritty in his toes, he curls them in anticipation. He tries to act like he's not looking for the runner, simply scoping the area every few minutes. He hears him for a while before he even realizes it. Between waves lapping at the earth there are the smallest sounds of feet hitting the sand. When he gets closer Jeremy can hear the smooth exhales as well. Suddenly he's too terrified to even look up from the paper. What was he thinking? This was a horrible idea! Especially if he's not going to get anything out of it… He takes a deep breath, clutches the pencil tighter in his hand. Looking up is perfectly normal. He takes another deep breath before glancing to his left. The runner is…better than he could have imagined. Tan, sweat slicked skin. Dark hair and eyes. Perfect features. He nods…and even smiles a bit. Jeremy flushes and drops his head back to his terrible sketch that consists of a line.

Jeremy doesn't move for a long time. When he finally does he sees the runner's footprints arching around where he'd been sitting. They even collided with his own footprints at one point. It makes Jeremy smile. He avoids them when he goes back into the house. Eventually it occurs to Jeremy that at some point the runner must have to come back. He's eating breakfast with Jenna and Elena, still watching with one eye, when he does. Jeremy shakes his head. Who runs for three hours every morning? And that was assuming he even lived close. A thrill went through Jeremy. Maybe he did. Live close. After all, they were here for two months. Jeremy had all the time in the world.

The next few days, Jeremy watches from the safety of the house. There is no pause or break in the runner's routine. Jeremy supposes there shouldn't be really. Still…it would have been nice if there had been. He begins to sketch the runner, surprised that it hadn't happened yet. Both his form and what Jeremy can remember of his face, which is a lot, are examined. Eventually he forces himself back out onto the beach. He'd already started his landscape, intent to actually look like he was working on something, rather than what he was actually doing: waiting. Eventually he sets his chin on his hand and watches from his peripheral vision. When he approaches Jeremy sighs out in relief. He tilts his face ever so slightly. It's not obvious he thinks, that he's watching.

He half waves with his free hand when the runner draws closer. The runner nods and smiles again, wider this time and Jeremy thinks he might melt right into the ocean. It is only then that Jeremy realizes he may have a serious problem on his hands. He's completely smitten. With a guy. Whose name he doesn't even know. A stranger who still happens to be a guy. Shaken, Jeremy heads back for the house while the runner's back is still in sight. He forces himself not to watch for the runner's return trip. Unexpectedly, Elena picks up that something is wrong.  
"Let's go into town," she suggests quietly. Jeremy just nods, utterly morose.

The sun is warm and the breeze that plays over them smells like salt, but Jeremy can only partially focus on that. Elena doesn't say anything, and neither does he. He thinks that the only thing that he doesn't hate about losing their parents is the fact that Elena and he understand each other's pain so clearly. They don't have to talk about it, they already know. They stop at the post office and while Elena picks up the mail Jeremy watches people walk along the sidewalk. His heart freezes, then stutters painfully when he sees the one person he's trying so desperately not to think of. He looks even better in pale jeans and a white polo. Jeremy hadn't thought it was possible. And it shouldn't have been.

Elena calls his name several times before he finally manages to tear his eyes away.  
"You ready?" she questions, staring at him curiously.  
"Yeah," he shrugs it off, forcing himself to focus on her. "I'm fine." It's not until they are out on the street that Jeremy sees him again. The runner sees him too this time and Jeremy's breath catches agonizingly. The runner smiles and nods. This is their routine. Jeremy can't be sure if he returns the smile or not. His face has gone numb. He's sickly glad that they are on opposite sides of the street. It's too much to handle. Surely. Too much. Elena doesn't speak and so Jeremy can't know whether she knows or not. She simply loops her arm through his and begins pulling him along. They stop at a café for lunch. Jeremy still hasn't breathed a word. He can't think, or at least doesn't want to.  
"You know you can talk to me," Elena informs him softly, back in the car. Jeremy thinks about it for a moment. Not about this.  
"Yeah. I mean it's…" He's not sure how to describe this. "It's just…it's just stuff in my head." _Glad that wasn't awkward. _Elena nods, mostly to herself. She turns on the radio and Jeremy thinks that she must have accepted that he can't talk about this. He wishes it made it any easier.

Jeremy doesn't venture from the house for the next week. He doesn't touch his sketchbook. He doesn't even look towards the beach. Eventually he tires of it. What is he even hiding from? It's stupid. He misses him. He doesn't sleep at all, leaving the house around four in the morning and crossing the sand. He walks right down to the water, wading in for a few moments. He knows what he's waiting for he just doesn't know exactly what he expects to happen. Eventually he settles in the sand, the tide pulling at his feet. The sun comes up slowly. Jeremy waits for it. He doesn't look but he waits to hear the sound. It doesn't come. He's internally debating what to do when someone sinks down next to him. He's expecting Elena so when he turns to see the runner, arms resting on his knees, looking out at the ocean, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

Jeremy doesn't have his sketchbook. Not even a semblance of an excuse. But that's okay. Because today, the runner isn't running. He's wearing a bright blue v-neck shirt, pale denim cut offs. The threads dangle in the wind, brushing against Jeremy's calf. Jeremy's mouth runs dry as he stares. Finally the runner turns towards him. He smiles, forgoing the nod just this once.

"Hello."

_A/N: Sorry…it's a bit late. Before you ask, there will be a follow up for this. Finals suck so yeah. Anyways, may or may not post tonight. I'll see. Also, I WILL be getting to your reviews…someday. If I disappear until Monday do not panic. I'm just super freaking busy. Anyways, *digital hug* see ya soon hopefully!_


	43. I Wanna

I WANNA  
The All American Rejects  
Suggested by: bb1019

.:.

Jeremy shook his head, laughing and scratching the back of his neck at the scene before him. Elena had somehow managed to gather seemingly everyone he knew in Mystic Falls. After yelling surprise a few flocked towards him, some back to the lake, and some to the tables. He stumblingly greeted the ones that came to him, eyes skimming the rest. His first year of college was over and admittedly, this was strange. His heart thunked out an uneven rhythm as his eyes landed on one person in particular. He sighed. Nope, it hadn't gotten any better.

Tyler was staring. He was full on pathetic, goopy staring. He couldn't help it. What the hell had happened to Jeremy Gilbert? More importantly, what exactly was going on in the pit of his stomach? He took another swig of lukewarm beer, tilting his head back to maintain eye contact. Jeremy's hair was pretty much the same length as the last time Tyler had seen him, over a year ago. He was impossibly taller and broader. Stubble clung to his jaw. He wore lose khaki shorts and a grey v-neck shirt. He was already tan. Damn Florida sun. Jeremy's eyes flicked to him for the second time and heat spiraled through him. Tyler's jaw dropped slightly, a thin stream of beer sliding out. Coughing, he dipped his head. He was beginning to think that he finally knew why he hadn't had a relationship since Vicki.

Jeremy couldn't do this. He couldn't keep standing here, making idle small talk while his world was crashing down around him. Being away hadn't helped. He was still just as in love with Tyler as the day he left. And every time their eyes collided he thought that his heart was going to stop. He wondered if anyone realized that he was barely paying attention. How could he? Tyler was just-_still_-fucking beautiful. There was no chance that Jeremy wasn't going to look at him. He honestly tried not to. It was as impossible as not missing him had been. Jeremy had tried. Tried to find someone else. Male or female. But even if the male reminded him of Tyler, which was admittedly unhealthy, he still couldn't go through with it. At this point, Jeremy could probably apply for monkhood.

Alright. Tyler sighed to himself. Enough was enough. He was leaving. He really was. Except his feet didn't seem to fucking know that. They carried him all the way across the shoreline, right up to Jeremy. The two girls that were practically dry humping him fell silent, turning to sneer at Tyler. He wondered what the female equivalent to cock blocking was…he was pretty sure he'd just done it. The thought put a huge, goofy smile on his face.  
"Gilbert," he greeted casually, even as his voice threatened to crack. He pulled the bottle to his lips, taking another sip. He was ridiculously glad he still had it. Otherwise he would have looked even stupider just then.  
"Hey Tyler," Jeremy responded, tucking his hands into his pockets. Tyler arched an eyebrow. If Jeremy wanted to go to a first name basis that was just fine with him…

Jeremy and Tyler might as well have been the only two in the state. Muffy and Scruffy had finally shut the hell up; though Jeremy was ninety-eight percent sure those weren't their names. Not that that mattered. At all. Tyler was arching an eyebrow at him and he'd forgotten how good Tyler made the expression look. He stared at him, because Jeremy wanted to. And he figured if no one was going to make conversation then he didn't have to look at whoever was talking in an effort to make them think he was listening.  
"I'm like, gonna go for a swim," one of the girls said, twisting the string on her bikini invitingly. Jeremy didn't bother with anything more than what his peripheral vision gave him.  
"Okay," he finally let out, realizing she was waiting for him to say something. She huffed out a breath, reaching for her friend's hand before dragging her away.  
"It's been a long time," Tyler murmured. Jeremy sighed to himself, tempted to just sink right into the sand and die there.  
"Yeah," he agreed. His stomach felt all warm and squishy. He didn't mind so much.

Inside Tyler was dying. He had to wonder how it didn't show on his face.  
"So how was Florida?" he questioned, continuing with the verbal humiliation.  
"Sunny." He smirked, tempted to see how many times he could punch himself before someone stopped him or he passed out.  
"Smartass." Jeremy shrugged. Tyler watched the fabric bunch and release as if it was the last thing he'd ever see.  
"It's one of the few things I have going for me." From where Tyler was standing Jeremy had a hell of a lot of things going for him. Silence resumed and Tyler began to wonder what exactly he was doing. He was making himself look like an idiot, and why not when he was really, when all he wanted to do was drag Jeremy through the trees and… And what? _Oh God. _That was _not _the right direction to take his thoughts in. The lower half of his anatomy disagreed, perking up slightly.

Jeremy was thinking that this was really getting awkward and he should say something, just as Tyler turned and stalked away. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something wrong. And he was a bit hurt. Sure, he knew Tyler didn't really like him but he'd planned to maintain his distance. Tyler had come up to him. Hadn't that meant that this was okay? Apparently not. He wasn't going to feel bad about this. Tyler had come up to him. Turning and setting his jaw, he followed Tyler into the trees. It took him a little while to catch up. He had longer legs but Tyler had a head start and he was moving pretty fast. "Hey," he called out, landing a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "what's up?" He hadn't meant to say that. Tyler's shoulder under his hand was distracting. He could feel the heat through the fabric and his fingertips ran down Tyler's arm all on their own. Tyler flinched under the touch, stumbling before pulling Jeremy with him. Tyler's body cracked into a tree and Jeremy stopped barely an inch away from him. Jeremy's breath caught as he stared at Tyler's indescribable expression.

Well this development was not helping. Tyler's shorts tightened further and much as he wanted to let his head fall back to the tree he couldn't move. Jeremy's hand was pinned between him and the tree, holding him there. Jeremy leaned forward, resting his other hand on the tree to stay upright. Words were totally failing Tyler. Jeremy looked even better at this distance. "Uh," Jeremy let out, "Ty," Tyler wanted to know what he was going to say. He really did. But there were more pressing matters at hand. He closed the last distance between them, kissing Jeremy firmly. No going back. No regrets. Only giving in.

Jeremy's knees gave out and he fell into Tyler totally, unintentionally deepening the kiss. Not that he minded. He didn't mind anything right now. Not that his hand was really beginning to hurt, or that there was a stick poking his ankle, or that he didn't know what the fuck was going on. Tyler shifted against him slightly and Jeremy reacted to the hardness that slid across him. Harder than the rest of Tyler, perfectly so. His body responded immediately. Tyler moaned into his lips and rocked forward. Jeremy slid his hand out and clutched Tyler's arm, rocking back. They groaned in sync. Tyler's hands fell to his hips, yanking him as close as possible before running up, under his shirt. Jeremy shivered as Tyler's rough hands slid over his back, exploring each inch of skin. It was too perfect to believe. Too perfect to comprehend.

Tyler couldn't catch his breath. He was relieved to see that Jeremy was having trouble with it too. He'd never felt quite like this before. As if his skin was on fire and touching Jeremy was the only way to make it better, even as it made it worse. Jeremy's larger body flush against him was just so _right_ he couldn't believe he'd waited so long. They continued rocking into each other. Tyler couldn't speak any more than he could stop. He panted against Jeremy's lips, toes curling when Jeremy slid his tongue inside. He couldn't think thrusting his hips into Jeremy's harder. Jeremy gasped, jumping and nicking Tyler's lip with his teeth. Tyler managed a low growl before holding Jeremy still and continuing. Jeremy whimpered, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck and dropping his head into his shoulder.

It had been too long. Jeremy acknowledged the fact easily. It had been too long because this felt too good to be real. He couldn't ever remember feeling this good. He tried to meet Tyler's hips with his own, but mostly let Tyler have control. Fighting for control was petty at any time and if he did it now Tyler may stop. And that wasn't a chance Jeremy was willing to take. Tyler began sucking on his neck as his fingers dipped below the waistband of his shorts. With that Jeremy flew over the edge, crying out and clutching at Tyler even harder. He panted lightly, half tempted to apologize. He couldn't believe he'd come that quickly. Pulling his head up he framed Tyler's face and kissed him hard, pressing against him. Tyler groaned, hips finally stilling. Jeremy smiled ever so slightly.  
"Not a word Jeremy," Tyler said when he pulled back.  
"Hey, you lasted longer than I did."

Tyler chuckled softly.  
"So I'm kinda thinking…" he sighed and drifted off. What was he thinking?  
"That we waited way too long to do that?" Jeremy questioned.  
"Yeah. Yeah I guess so."  
"So you don't hate me huh?" Tyler laughed a bit louder.  
"I definitely do not do that with people that I hate." Tyler sighed as Jeremy leaned against him again.  
"That's a relief." For the moment, the driving need was gone. But touching him was still nice, pleasant even.  
"We should probably get back," Tyler whispered.  
"Yeah, alright," Jeremy sighed in response. "In a minute, okay?" Tyler simply nodded. He wasn't ready to separate either.

_A/N: Thanks so much you guys. I can't even say. Even though I'm super busy you guys are being patient and leaving awesome reviews and just making it so worth it. A million kajillion thank yous. Smut still on the way (this didn't really count…) And once again, still don't know about the timeframe. My last final is Thursday. I may or may not need recovery time. Hopefully you'll hear from me again soon! _


	44. Freak the Freak Out

FREAK THE FREAK OUT  
Victorious Cast  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique

_A/N: Shameless (mostly plotless) smut. You were warned._

.:.

Jeremy doesn't quite know how he and Tyler make it up the stairs with hands down each other's pants and tongues down each other's throats. They finally make it into Tyler's room so Jeremy decides it doesn't much matter. Tyler pins him against the door, one hand holding to the back of his neck tightly, and the other still down Jeremy's pants. Jeremy sighs out a groan. He _loves _it when Tyler's being just a bit rough. When Tyler's being just _perfect _like this. Tyler withdraws his hand and Jeremy whimpers, biting his lip. He's not ashamed of the sound. They're past learning how much the other needs them. Tyler smirks, those lips promising all sorts of dark, lascivious delights. Jeremy's stomach tightens as his chest heaves against Tyler.  
"What?" he questions, even his hushed voice loud in the empty room.  
"Don't move," Tyler instructs, dropping a kiss on his lax lips, "not a muscle." He crosses the room, to his closet and comes back with a brown belt dangling from one hand. Jeremy tenses, trying to take a step back and encountering door.  
"Ty," he exhales shakily. Tyler doesn't speak as he takes both of Jeremy's wrists in one hand. He loops the belt around them quickly, tightening it before pulling Jeremy forward about a foot. Before Jeremy knows exactly what has happened, his hands are yanked above his head and held in place by the belt, which is now closed in the door.  
"Mm," Tyler lets out appreciatively, taking the collar of Jeremy's shirt in both hands.  
"Tyler," Jeremy lets out, half warning, half plea, "I like this shirt." Tyler rips it down the front in one motion.  
"I'll get you another."

He shoves the shirt to Jeremy's shoulders, taking in the exposed skin with heated delight. There are already slight scratches and blotches marking the skin. All left by _him._ And it is good. It is more than good, it is fucking perfect. Dropping his head down, Tyler sucks on Jeremy's chest, intent on leaving another. Jeremy arches into the touch, breath hissing out. The moans start slipping past his lips faster than he is breathing.  
"Ty, please," he lets out. Tyler just chuckles against his skin.  
"Be patient," he warns darkly. Jeremy bucks his hips forward.  
"I can't." Tyler backs up a step, sliding a finger over his lips.  
"You don't have a choice." Jeremy's lips open slightly as he stares at him in wounded shock.  
"Please. Tyler, please." He tugs on the belt, uselessly.  
"Nah," Tyler says easily, "I think I like this." Jeremy whines once but then falls silent. He knows how stubborn Tyler can be. Tyler runs his fingers in a smooth line down Jeremy's torso. Only the lightest, most teasing touch. When Jeremy tries to lean into it Tyler pulls his hand back. He puts on a disapproving expression and shakes his head back and forth.  
"I'm already helpless with you!" Jeremy lets out in frustration, "This is pointless!" Tyler steps forward again, pressing the length of his body against Jeremy's tightly.  
"I'll make it worth your while. I promise." Jeremy shudders against him.  
"I can't wait," he pleads again, on a whisper.  
"Then I'll just have to teach you." Tyler dips his hand back into Jeremy's pants without another word, grasping him tightly. Jeremy groans, throwing himself forward, into the belt. He fully expects Tyler to pull away and when he doesn't Jeremy groans again. Tyler simply kept stroking, watching the beautiful expressions cross Jeremy's face.

Jeremy thinks he can't stand this. His toes are curling desperately in his shoes. He can't breathe enough to moan out his pleasure. And Tyler is frustratingly patient, unbelievably seductive. The calluses on his hand, that Jeremy knows _so _well, are running over the veins in his cock in the most insanely pleasurable way. He doesn't' even know what he's saying anymore. Part of him is surprised his tongue has stayed inside his mouth for the most part. His knees are weak and he lets them collapse, falling into the belt and Tyler's touch equally. Tyler pulls away and Jeremy moans out a long, pained sound. Tyler simply smirks and kneels to take off Jeremy's shoes and socks. Jeremy hangs on the belt and lets him. When Tyler's hands move to the band of his jeans Jeremy lets out a tiny moan, not enough energy to do anything else. Tyler pulls his jeans and boxers down in one motion. He presses a kiss to Jeremy's hip bone before drifting to the inside of his thigh. He deliberately avoids what Jeremy really wants, ghosting his lips over every other touchable area. Jeremy finds his feet in desperation, shoving himself up and closer to Tyler.  
"Please, please, please…" he lets out in a raspy whisper.  
"Soon," Tyler promises, touching his lips to the head of Jeremy's cock with teasing pressure. Jeremy couldn't stop himself from moaning again. Tyler gets to his feet, leaving Jeremy totally. He comes back after a few unbearable moments, the easily recognizable tube in his hand. Tyler kneels again, looking up at Jeremy for a long moment. He takes all of Jeremy in one motion, fingers probing at the same time. Jeremy screams and arches forward hard. Tyler scoots back nearly two inches, until Jeremy is straining to be inside him. He sucks him slowly, loosely, fingers moving unhurriedly over Jeremy's ass. Jeremy's sweating slightly, panting. He wonders how sore he'll be in the morning. It doesn't matter because he's getting so close. So very, very close. _Finally. _He sighs in content with the knowledge of what's to come. Tyler pulls back, holding his hips in place.

Tyler strokes his fingers along Jeremy's hips gently as the other boy writhes in his hold and spits curses down at him.  
"I know how badly you need it," he explains quietly.  
"Then fucking give it to me," Jeremy hisses.  
"Soon," he breathes again. Jeremy leans against the door, his body bowing under the weight of his tense muscles. Jeremy looks down at him, eyes burning.  
"You need it too," he reminds him.  
"My body will never let me forget its need for yours," Tyler says, pressing another kiss to his hip. He stands slowly, thrusting fingers into Jeremy as he does. Jeremy whines, pushing himself down on the touch.  
"Please, baby, please."  
"Please what?" Tyler's will is slipping away. They've both waited long enough.  
"Please," Jeremy insists, "fuck me." He doesn't need to be asked twice. Tyler turns Jeremy to the side and grasps his hips after sliding his fingers free. He knocks Jeremy's legs apart and thrusts inside, biting his cheek and groaning as he slid home. Looping his arms through Jeremy's he presses a searing kiss to the side of his neck.  
"I love you," he breathes.  
"Mmmm," Jeremy responds.

Jeremy can't even think. It's too good. Too indescribably incredible. Tyler's finally where they both need him to be. Tyler pulls back and thrusts again. Jeremy moans, only realizing that he'd been mumbling incoherently when he pauses to do so. Tyler sets a steady rhythm, filling Jeremy fully on each stroke. Jeremy's breathing raggedly, he pulls on the belt again, fighting to free himself. Tyler chuckles once.  
"Yeah," he lets out, "I really like this."  
"Ty I need to-"  
"I know," Tyler says, cutting him off. Jeremy whimpers again, writhing against him. "You're going to have to do it on your own," Tyler breathes in his ear, "I'm not touching you." He bites down on Jeremy's shoulder, just hard enough to leave an indent. He smiles against the skin as Jeremy shivers and moans again.  
"Tyler," he sighs, "please."  
"Mmm…mm-mm. You can handle it." He pulls Jeremy tighter against him. Jeremy's breath catches as Tyler thrusts in quick succession twice. His head lolls back onto Tyler's shoulder.  
"Faster," he breathes, "harder." Tyler complies so quickly it makes Jeremy's head spin. He's completely helpless, more so than ever. He's shocked to find that part of him likes it. Maybe he shouldn't be though. He pants as his muscles wind tighter and tighter. "Ty," he lets out on a groan. Tyler yanks his hips closer, thrusting harder. He sucks on his neck for a moment before biting hard enough to break the skin. Jeremy screams collapsing totally as his orgasm slams through him. The belt snaps and then Tyler is the only thing holding Jeremy up. Jeremy shudders as Tyler finishes, barely stopping himself from passing out. "Fuck," Jeremy let out. Tyler slowly lowers them both to the floor.  
"Clearly," Tyler let out, "I need to not listen to you more often." Jeremy didn't respond, curling in his arms and closing his eyes. After a few moments, Tyler carries him to bed.  
"We'll see if I survive it next time," Jeremy mumbles softly.  
"We'll see," Tyler agrees, "you'd better rest up just in case."

_A/N: Oh and I'm still here…just at a much slower pace. For anyone that reads Worth the Price you already know my muse is splitting on me. We'll just have to see what happens. Thanks again guys._


	45. Hot N' Cold

HOT N' COLD  
Katy Perry  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
*cough cough* Sometime Post 1x07. You decide. *cough cough*

.:.

Jeremy shoved Tyler into the wall, leaning into his face.  
"What'd you say Lockwood?" he yelled, pretending that no one was staring at them. Tyler shoved his arms away, sneering.  
"Fuck off Gilbert." Jeremy stepped closer again. They were both silent for a few moments.  
"Not ready to back it up?" Jeremy questioned quietly. Tyler's smirk was so small that Jeremy was the only one to catch it.  
"Maybe later." Tyler shoved him away and slid down the slender hall of the Grill, heading for the door.

Tyler slammed Jeremy into the wall of his bedroom as soon as the door was closed. Jeremy sighed out, an almost relieved sound.  
"Hey," he murmured, hands sliding up Tyler's back. Tyler smirked in response, leaning forward and kissing his neck. "Clothes off," Jeremy said, quickly losing his patience, "get in bed." Tyler pulled back slowly, trailing his hands over Jeremy's shoulders. He pulled off his shirt and brought his hands to the snap of his jeans. Jeremy frowned as his eyes traveled down. "Jesus, did I do that?" Tyler followed his gaze and echoed his expression.  
"No," he paused, "uh, just- practice. I forgot it was there." The last part, Jeremy thought, actually sounded true. He trailed a fingertip over the dark bruise.  
"Bed," he repeated gently.

Jeremy let his head drop down as the music filled his ears. He paced across the courtyard, looking up in surprise when someone's shoulder brushed his. He half spun to see Tyler shoot him a second long glance. For the moment, it was enough. It wasn't a fight starter. It was 'hello.' If Jeremy really thought about it, maybe it was even an 'I miss you.' It was their secret. He wanted to pull him back, entertained the idea for a few moments. Instead he slid out his phone.  
'Yours?' His phone was still in his hand when it buzzed.  
'Not tonight.' He waited but there was nothing more. He frowned and kept walking. He pretended it didn't matter. Jeremy had gotten very good at pretending. It was past midnight when his phone buzzed from the nightstand. He ignored it, just like he ignored the reason why he was still awake.

Tyler wasn't in school the next day. Jeremy sent him a text message with one character, a question mark. It went unanswered for hours. Finally he received two words.  
'I can't.' Jeremy tried not to panic. But he couldn't help the tight catch in his chest. It was over. No more. No more barely there touches. No more sex so wrong it was insanely right. No more secrets. No more smiles. Jeremy couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had answered that phone call. It probably still would have ended here. Nothing that good could stay. Right?

Jeremy was starting to get worried. Tyler had missed three days. It wasn't normal. He decided on the fourth day that if Tyler wasn't in school he was going over there. Damn the consequences. He had to make sure he was okay. But Tyler was in school. It was exactly what Jeremy wanted. Exactly what he feared. Tyler didn't look at him once. Jeremy couldn't help but feel that he stared after him like a lost puppy. As if there was emo music permanently playing behind him. He really shouldn't have gotten so attached. They never made each other any promises. So why did he feel betrayed?

Wasn't he the one that had stared all of this? Wasn't he the one who'd decided when and where? Wasn't this his fault? He stalled after school. It seemed less real. If he could pretend Tyler was going to be waiting in his room then he could pretend that it was less real. Eventually there was nothing left to do and he sighed out. The walk home would only distract him for a little while. It wouldn't fix this and somehow he knew that. He yelped as he was dragged sideways into an empty classroom.  
"Tyler?" he questioned, voice shaking. He flinched into the wall, fully expecting Tyler to start beating him senseless. Tyler didn't, his hands framing Jeremy's face. It was only then that Jeremy noticed the way he was holding himself. Gingerly, as if he was constantly in pain. "Ty?" he questioned again. Tyler glanced to the floor.  
"I need more," he said slowly. "This has to be more."

"Why now?" Jeremy whispered in response. Tyler stepped back, he leaned against a desk.  
"My dad hits me." Jeremy had enough sense not to let his jaw drop. He'd suspected it for a while anyways. "And if I have to put up with him, then I need you in this with me." Jeremy pushed away from the wall, swallowing even as his throat fought it. He waited until Tyler looked up at him.  
"Okay." Tyler fell back a few inches, elbow catching on the desk. His face went slack in either shock or relief, maybe even both. Jeremy took the opportunity to step into the space between his legs, leaning into him. "You know what this means," he murmured. Tyler nodded jerkily. "No more pretending. Just you and me, all the time." A tiny smirk appeared on Tyler's face.  
"You're okay with that?"  
"So much." Tyler pushed himself forward, kissing Jeremy suddenly.  
"Just you and me," Tyler breathed against his lips.

_A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here. I made it through finals alive…somehow. Anyways, I'm getting pretty blocked. Sorry… Let's all hope my beautiful amazing Jyler muse comes back really, really soon. _


	46. The Course of True Love

The course of true love never did run smooth;  
But either it was different in blood—  
Or else misgraffèd in respect of years—  
Or else **it** **stood upon the choice of friends**—

.:.

Jeremy tugged his headphones down to his neck and headed for the kitchen. It was getting close to midnight but the obscene giggling could still be heard behind Elena's door. Looked like he wasn't getting much sleep tonight. He stopped outside the door and knocked.  
"What?" Elena called.  
"I'm going down to the kitchen, did you guys want anything?" He realized it was a mistake about four seconds too late.  
"Ice cream!"  
"Cookies!"  
"Soda!" The voices came too quickly for him to discern who said what. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah, alright." A few minutes later he struggled up the stairs with a huge tray of snacks. He knocked again.  
"Oh good boy," Caroline sighed, opening the door and letting him in. He rolled his eyes again. He set the tray on the bed, where Elena and Bonnie were sitting, looking into a huge yellow bowl.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"A _love _spell," Caroline announced from behind him. "That yummy new guy will be mine. It's fun, you want to do one too?" Jeremy felt his cheeks flush.  
"Oh," he let out, "no thanks."  
"Aw, live a little Jeremy," Bonnie said, "I'm doing one for Tyler." He automatically tensed.  
"You like Tyler?"  
"No," she laughed, "but it'd be nice to have that ego sack nipping at my heels for a while."  
"Don't be like Elena," Caroline said, rounding Jeremy and glancing at the bowl. "She's not doing one at all."  
"What about Matt?" Bonnie questioned, looking over at Elena. Elena sighed and shook her head.  
"Nope, I don't want _anyone _to be in love with me." Caroline scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it in, smiling widely.  
"Too bad missy." Elena's eyebrows shot up.  
"What did you just do?"  
"Oh relax." Caroline rolled her eyes and handed the notebook to Jeremy. "Go ahead," she murmured, "just write a name and toss it in. We have to light them on fire so don't worry, we won't see them or anything." She reached over to pinch his cheek. "So cute!" That sealed it. Hadn't Vicki just said the same thing about him? He gripped the pen tightly in his hand, scribbling her name down. He tore off the sheet of paper and threw it in the bowl after crumpling it.  
"You don't have to let them push you around Jer," Elena said.  
"It's fine," he smiled and edged out of the room. The last thing he saw was Caroline dropping a lit match in the bowl as Bonnie began chanting over a book that had clearly seen better days. What a trip, what teenage girls did for fun. He realized he'd completely forgotten his own snack the moment he sat back on his bed. _Damn. _He really needed to get some sleep anyways.

He woke to the sound of screaming. _What the-? _He ran to Elena's room, to find the three girls cowering in the bathroom, Stefan Salvatore wide eyed with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
"Please," he murmured, dropping to one knee, "I just need to tell you that I love you."  
"Oh," Caroline let out on a shaky breath. She flipped her hair. "Well then," she stepped forward, reaching for the flowers. Stefan jerked them away.  
"Not _you,_" he snapped. His eyes turned towards Elena. "You."  
"Uh," Jeremy said as all three girls' jaws dropped. "Well now you've told her and you can go." Stefan laid the flowers on the floor, nodding to himself.  
"Yes, of course." Without another word, he paced to the window and jumped down. Jeremy watched the curtains fluttering in the wind and had to assume he'd come in the same way.  
"What the fuck?" Caroline questioned, spinning and looking to Elena and Bonnie. "What did you do Witchy McGee?" Bonnie shrugged helplessly.  
"Better question," Elena said, stepping closer to the flowers and nudging them with a toe, "who else was in the bowl?"  
"Tyler," Bonnie murmured, touching her forehead.  
"Stefan, and Damon," Caroline sighed.  
"Damon?" Elena questioned.  
"Stefan's brother," Caroline said with another hair flip. "We've been hanging out a little bit. He's got this mysterious air about him, but I still wanted Stefan." Her brow furrowed as she spoke.  
"And you intended him for me?" Elena questioned.  
"It was just for fun," Caroline protested squeakily.  
"Knock it off you two," Bonnie murmured, stepping between them, "who else was in the bowl? Jeremy?" All three of them turned towards him. _Fuck. _He couldn't exactly lie about it.  
"Vicki," he sighed.  
"Vicki _Donovan_?" Elena questioned, spinning to Jeremy so fast her hair fanned out, slapping against Bonnie.  
"That's just gross," Caroline added.  
"Focus," Elena said, still watching Jeremy. "How do we turn it off Bonnie?"  
"Uhhh." Bonnie went to Elena's desk, where the book still sat. "I can work on it?"  
"Maybe Elena and I are the only ones who switched?" Caroline asked.  
"When has any of us been that lucky?" Bonnie questioned, turning pages.  
"Who decided this was a good idea?" Elena questioned, sitting on her bed and tucking her chin into her hand.  
"I didn't think she was actually a _witch,_" Caroline murmured. "Sue me for trying to have some fun."  
"Let's all calm down," Bonnie said, "maybe I'm not actually a witch and Stefan really just decided that he loves you." She paused. "You've been hanging out, right?" Elena let out a delicate snort.  
"Yeah for all of three seconds."  
"I'm going to go…get dressed," Jeremy muttered.  
"No, no. We need to talk," Elena argued, standing. A thump sounded from Jeremy's room, silencing them all. He crossed the hall carefully.

He sighed in relief the moment he entered his room.  
"Vicki," he crossed to her. "How are you?" She looked frazzled, pacing back and forth, tearing a hand through her hair.  
"Jeremy, I need a favor. A huge, huge favor. You know that friend of your sister's? The blonde bubbly one?" Jeremy tensed, his teeth clenching.  
"Yes," he let out slowly. A relieved smile fluttered across her face.  
"Can you introduce us?"  
"No," Jeremy snapped shortly, "please leave."  
"Wait, Jer, no." She protested the entire time he pushed her towards the window.  
"Go on," he said, "scurry down the drain pipe." She'd done it before after all.  
"Fine," she muttered, "I'll just do it myself."  
"Great. You do that." He got dressed and went downstairs, pulling Bonnie aside.  
"We need to talk." She arched an eyebrow.  
"What?" He dropped his voice to a whisper.  
"Vicki is in love with Caroline." Bonnie choked on a laugh. She clearly struggled to control her features.  
"Can we please focus?" Jeremy snapped. She snickered once.  
"What?"  
"Only Damon and Tyler are left." She laughed once again.  
"Sucks to be you."  
"You have to fix this." A knock sounded on the door.  
"Can someone get that?" Elena questioned from the stairs. Jeremy shot Bonnie what he hoped was a pleading glance before walking to the door. He opened it to reveal Damon Salvatore. Damon looked him up and down and Jeremy's throat ran dry.  
"Hey Jeremy. Your sister's friend here?" _Thank God _was quickly followed by _Oh fuck. _So Elena had Stefan. Caroline had Vicki. And Bonnie had Damon. That left him…with Tyler.

_Fuck. _

_A/N: Don't fret. This is only the beginning. This will be a separate mini fic, but was inspired by a prompt so I posted the first chapter here. Oh yeah, and-_

_The Course of True Love  
From the film Were the World Mine  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82 _

_It'll be coming soon… _


	47. Teenage Dream

TEENAGE DREAM  
Katy Perry  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
Follow up to You Had Me at Hello

.:.

The fire flickers gently over both of them. If Jeremy concentrates on it hard enough, he can feel the heat of it.  
"So," Tyler says, leaning back onto his elbows. Jeremy is distracted for a moment by the movement of his muscles as he does. "You've never done this before?" he questions, arching an eyebrow.  
"Done what?" Jeremy doesn't exactly know why he's pretending that he doesn't know what Tyler is talking about. Nerves he guesses. Tyler simply smirks, an expression Jeremy has grown addicted to, and hooks a thumb in the low band of his jeans. The action is answer enough. Jeremy turns back to the fire and twines his fingers together. Tyler nudges him with a bare foot. It makes Jeremy smile. "No," he finally answers. "Not like this."  
"Hm," Tyler lets out. Jeremy can't sit in the silence for very long at all.  
"What?" He glances in time to see Tyler's smirk grow.  
"Nothing," he volunteers, "just hm." Jeremy's cheeks flush and he looks away again. He shouldn't be embarrassed. It's not like he knew. It's not like he's ever felt this way about anyone before. But still…he feels rather stupid about the whole thing. It sort of seems like Tyler knew. Like somehow he knew already, like he'd been waiting. The notion of which, Jeremy is sure, is quite ridiculous. If there is a fate, he doubts that anything good is waiting in his. But then Tyler leans over and kisses him and he thinks that maybe he might be right after all.

Tyler's hands are somehow just rough enough as they ghost over his jaw. Jeremy can't help but like the obvious differences. Tyler leans back again, pulling Jeremy with him.  
"Go ahead," he urges quietly. His stomach flutters gently. He moves forward anyway, straddling Tyler. His knees dig into the sand as he does. He lets out an unsure breath, half of a laugh. Tyler remains perfectly still under him and it takes Jeremy a moment to realize what he's doing. He's giving Jeremy control so that he can explore this new, wonderful thing. Jeremy's not sure why, but this feels a bit like Christmas morning. He settles his hands on Tyler's chest before lowering himself the rest of the way and kissing him softly. Tyler's response is just enough encouragement to keep Jeremy going. He smiles against Tyler's lips and lays flush against him. He runs his fingers up to Tyler's hair, threading through before pulling. Tyler groans and arches slightly before rolling. "You're too good at this," he says, exhaling shakily.  
"I wasn't done," Jeremy protests, rolling them again. They're further from the fire but too caught up to notice. Tyler raises his hands in surrender and Jeremy takes them before pressing them into the sand above Tyler's head. He sits up again, rocking his body more than strictly necessary. Tyler bites his smirking lips. Jeremy can't help but smile down at him. "You ever think this was meant to happen?" Jeremy questions. Tyler's eyes flash.  
"Constantly."

Jeremy scoots closer, kissing him again. Tyler scrapes his teeth along Jeremy's bottom lip, leaning up as he deepens the kiss. "We have to stop," Tyler murmurs, his tone giving away it's the last thing he wants.  
"Mm," Jeremy lets out noncommittally. He licks the seam of Tyler's mouth. Tyler arches, grinding into Jeremy.  
"I'm only human Jeremy," Tyler warns softly. Jeremy runs his hands down Tyler's sides, grasping the band of his jeans.  
"I'm aware." He leans onto his knees fully, raising himself enough to reach the snap. Tyler's hands fly to his wrists, holding him still.  
"I'm serious," he says with a tight smile.  
"Mm," Jeremy repeats. He spans his fingers over the amount of flesh he can reach. Tyler jerks under him.  
"S-seriously."  
"Seriously serious?" Jeremy teases lightly. Tyler just nods once, jaw clenching tightly. He settles his hands on the snap of Tyler's jeans again, leaning down.

Jeremy isn't sure how Tyler accomplishes getting out from under him and several feet away in a matter of seconds. He falls back into the sand, pouting. Tyler crosses his arms over his chest.  
"I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret," he murmurs.  
"What am I going to regret?" Jeremy questions, standing and crossing to him.  
"I think we both know." Jeremy smiles and hugs him, letting his fingertips glide down Tyler's spine. Tyler let out a slight groan, his head lolling onto Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy kisses him softly.  
"No regrets," he whispers.  
"You say that now," Tyler protests weakly, eyes closed. Jeremy lets his hands drift up, resting finally on Tyler's shoulders.  
"I want this. I want _you._" He takes a slight breath, "I never felt like this before you Ty. I've never wanted anything like I want this." Tyler opens his eyes, watching him silently. "No regrets," Jeremy repeats. Tyler threads his fingers through Jeremy's hair. "God, just kiss me already," Jeremy whispers. And Tyler does. It's gentle. It's perfect. It's everything.

_A/N: Sorry for ending there…I just, I don't know, it felt right. May or may not do another for this one. As always stay tuned.._


	48. Feeling Lucky

FEELING LUCKY  
Jimmy Eat World  
*coughcough* Post 1x10 *coughcough*

.:.

It was early in the morning. Almost too early in the morning. Tyler lifted his hand and the slip of paper in it, considering the words as he walked down the hall. Yanked out of first period as soon as the bell rang? Definitely not a good sign. Even worse, he couldn't think what it was that he'd done wrong. That meant when Principal Mason sat him down and questioned what he thought he'd done wrong he'd have jack shit to say, which would probably make the punishment worse. Perfect. He entered the office and directed himself to a chair, the secretary not bothering to look up. A few minutes passed until the door opened again. Jeremy Gilbert entered and it seemed to be answer enough. He held a yellow slip as well; they were probably cut from the same sheet. Tyler didn't know whether to be grateful or not. Bright side, he had a great guess what he'd done. Dark side, it had to do with Jeremy Gilbert. Tyler had to admit, he was really fucking sick of this punk. His damn floppy hair and puppy eyes and that sickening _caring _shit. It was altogether too much. Like he actually cared that some days Tyler's dad used him instead of the punching bag. Like it mattered if he did.  
"Lockwood," Jeremy said quietly, watching him cautiously. Tyler nodded in response. He quickly crushed the guilt he felt seeing the shadow of a bruise on Jeremy's cheek. More accurately, he tried to crush it. It squirmed around in his stomach. Wasn't that was his dad did to him? Shouldn't he know better than anyone _not _to do that to other people?  
"I'm," he rolled his tongue around in his mouth, trying to force the word, "I'm_ sorry_ about your face." Jeremy laughed quietly.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about yours too." The door opened before Tyler could even think to formulate a response without using his fist. That was one of the things about Jeremy he thought, following him into the office, his damn mouth was too fast.

Principal Mason didn't sit down, but gestured for both boys to do so.  
"Lockwood and Gilbert," he said dryly, "should I bother to act surprised? Or are we past that by now?" Jeremy didn't answer and Tyler followed his lead. "Now you're in agreement?" Principal Mason paced a few feet, arms crossed, before sitting down. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. You two," he paused so glance at each of them in turn, "turned our career fair into a cage fight. Enough is enough. It ends now." Tyler glanced at Jeremy, who was looking behind the principal to the wall. There was a fixed, bored expression on his face. "This year the middle school is participating in a hockey team from several different schools. You two will both be volunteering for them three days a week after school."  
"What?" Tyler let out, "There's no way I will have time!"  
"We both know you don't put the highest emphasis on your schoolwork Lockwood." Tyler huffed out an agitated breath. "The hockey rink is only an hour away. You can leave after practice."  
"I don't have a car," Jeremy broke in, his tone bored as well.  
"Tyler can drive you," Principal Mason said, gesturing towards him.  
"You cannot be serious," Tyler said, as Jeremy snorted.  
"I am deadly serious. The two of you either do this or it's a month's suspension."  
"You can't suspend us for a month," Jeremy spoke, his voice finally catching an edge.  
"This is the fifth time you've been caught fighting on school grounds. And don't think I don't know about the whiskey bottle. If it hadn't been for Stefan Salvatore one of you might be underground by now." He slapped a folder closed. "I could really do much worse than this." He turned to Tyler, "Even with who your father is." Tyler barely stopped himself from snorting. _Don't remind me. _

Tyler wasn't sure which to feel first. There was horror, disbelief, regret, anger, and even fear. "So do I have any takers?" Principal Mason questioned. Tyler swore his smile was downright carnivorous. Jeremy didn't answer and when Tyler looked at him Jeremy was already looking in his direction. Clearly, he was waiting for Tyler to answer.  
"You have the car," he murmured. _Oh, right. _Tyler didn't really know why he bothered to drag this out. He couldn't handle a month's suspension and everyone in the room knew it. Not to mention what his father would do if he found out. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him.  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
"Fantastic. Monday Wednesday and Friday. Oh look, today's Monday. Have fun." Tyler shot out of the chair at the dismissal, not waiting for Jeremy or looking back. _Fucking hell. _He made it halfway down the hall before realizing he hadn't a clue where he was going. He jerked himself to a stop and sucked in a deep lungful of oxygen. His fists clenched and unclenched. He almost felt Jeremy behind him.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned.  
"Will you stop caring already?" Tyler demanded, spinning on one heel. Jeremy's brow furrowed and his mouth opened and closed a few times.  
"I can't help it?" Tyler shook his head.  
"Just-" his fists clenched again, "meet me in the parking lot after practice. And if you can _help_ it at all, stay the hell away."  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured as he walked away, "alright."

Jeremy was waiting for him after practice, just like he'd asked. Tyler was actually relieved to see it. Maybe this wouldn't be the hell he was sure the principal was trying to put them both through. Tyler didn't say anything to him. He tossed his bag in the backseat and climbed in. He was half tempted not to wait for Jeremy. Of course that was a truly ridiculous thought. He didn't even put the keys in the ignition until Jeremy was inside.  
"So how do you want to do this?" Jeremy questioned. In response Tyler cranked up the radio. Jeremy nodded before settling back into the seat. Other than the rock playing on the radio, the car was silent. Tyler told himself that it didn't bother him but if he was being honest it did. God knew why but he felt like he _should _talk to the boy next to him. Like he'd give the principal the satisfaction. They finally pulled into the hockey rink and Tyler was vaguely glad that he already knew where it was. Jeremy fairly jumped out of the car and walked through the door. Tyler took a moment to sigh deeply before following. He was barely inside the door before a perky girl who could not be more than fifteen was asking what size skate he took.  
"Twelve," he muttered, watching as she scurried away. Jeremy already had skates under his arm and was disappearing through a set of double doors. Suddenly he regretted the way he'd handled things. _Damn it. _He took the skates, eyes still on the doors and followed. It didn't occur to him that he really had no idea how to ice skate until he was sitting next to Jeremy staring at the skates. Jeremy was already lacing his skates, wincing as he yanked them tight. "Uh," he let out. He was sorely tempted to scratch his head.  
"So you two are my forced labor?" a friendly looking man questioned. He wore a yellow hooded sweatshirt with a blue tiger emblazoned on the front.  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured his voice surprisingly light.

Tyler turned to glance at him in surprise, mind taken off the skates for a moment. He couldn't think of a time when Jeremy sounded anything other than bored, emo, or angry. Though Tyler supposed that when he was around Jeremy's default setting was angry.  
"Alright, won't be anything too difficult. Just keep pucks in play, help sweep the ice, and clean up in the locker room."  
"Okay," Jeremy agreed, smiling. Tyler actually felt his jaw drop open a bit. The coach walked onto the ice, crossing to the other side. He sent pint sized players out who began skating around. Jeremy stood and Tyler was forced to look at his skates again.  
"Could you…" Tyler drifted off, feeling pathetic. Jeremy shot him a disbelieving look.  
"Yeah right Lockwood." He stepped onto the ice and suddenly he was gliding away, face almost…content? Tyler shook himself. That couldn't be right. He slid off his shoes and put the skates on. The laces were easy enough to figure out and he pulled them as tight as he could, as Jeremy had done. He took exactly one step on the ice before falling flat on his ass. The impact was so unexpected he simply lay back, ignoring the laughter floating around him.  
"Miscreant One, I forgot, your other task, take care of Miscreant Two." The sound of blades scraping ice grew louder suddenly and flecks of ice fell on Tyler's face. He tilted his head back to see Jeremy staring down at him, hands on hips.  
"Can we just not?" Tyler asked. After a moment Jeremy nodded. He offered his hand.

Tyler spent practice leaning against the wall. He watched as Jeremy flew around the ice, kicking pucks back in and scraping away the powdery ice. He'd obviously skated quite a bit at some point. The thought only reinforced the fact that Tyler really knew next to nothing about Jeremy. Sure they'd grown up mere miles from each other but apparently that meant nothing. Jeremy even helped Tyler in the locker room afterwards, which mainly consisted of throwing towels in a huge rolling bin. Tyler didn't know what to say back in the car. He turned the radio to a more acceptable level, shooting glances at Jeremy as they drove. "Thank you," he eventually said. Jeremy was obviously surprised by the words.  
"For what?" Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"For _that_. I don't deserve it, especially not from you, so thanks." The words burned slightly on the way out and Tyler's not completely sure what made him say them.  
"Huh," Jeremy let out, "well you're welcome." The rest of the drive was a more calm silence than Tyler thought they'd ever achieved. He drove to Jeremy's house without asking for directions, pulling into the driveway and parking, leaving the engine running. "I'll see you," Jeremy said. Tyler just nodded. If it was so easy to get along with Jeremy, how come he didn't know it until now? Tyler wondered if he'd simply treated Jeremy like a person, rather than an enemy, if Jeremy would always do the same for him. Then again, they'd never really had the chance to find out. Tyler couldn't believe it; he was actually feeling sort of glad that they'd been assigned this…_interesting _punishment. He completely forgotten about his father until he stepped through the door. The light in the sitting room was still on. Tyler let his eyes slide closed. He shouldn't have even hoped to get away with this.

It was Wednesday before Tyler saw Jeremy again. If he was being positive, and there was really no other option, the bruises were already healing. Jeremy eyed him up and down as he approached and Tyler shifted self consciously. He was sure the bruises were covered. His dad usually concentrated on his torso.  
"What?" he finally snapped under the inspection.  
"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked eyes unreadable as he watched.  
"No." Tyler waited for Jeremy to say something else but he didn't. He just got in the car. Tyler had to wait a moment before following suit. The drive was silent again. Tyler forced himself to stay still in the seat. It would hurt less that way. He didn't know why he kept expecting Jeremy to say something. Maybe he just wanted him to. Jeremy knew something was going on, that much was obvious. And after the show the other night, he probably had a good idea what it was. But that didn't explain why Tyler wanted to talk about it. He'd never wanted to talk about his feelings. He was pretty sure he still didn't. Things were just changing too fast for him to keep up with. Yeah, that had to be it. Jeremy waited for him when they pulled in and Tyler let it go, pretending it wasn't strange. Turned out he didn't mind so much. The coach was waiting for them at the counter. He gestured to their skates already sitting out and then walked in a different direction than yesterday, to an empty rink.  
"You," he pointed to Jeremy, "teach him," unsurprisingly he pointed to Tyler, "to skate. I'll handle the ice for today." Tyler couldn't stop himself from scowling. The coach left and Jeremy sat to put on his skates. Tyler followed suit. It wasn't like he could do anything about this.

Jeremy finished but remained seated. He watched Tyler silently.  
"Get the laces tight," he finally murmured.  
"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "that much I know." He felt the urge to apologize but pushed it away. It wasn't his fault he'd never learned, not really. Jeremy stood and Tyler followed silently. He took it slow, standing on the ice and trying not to waiver. Jeremy skated around the rink a few times.  
"It's smooth," he said, coming back and cutting his blades into the ice to stop. "We should be okay." He set his hands on his hips before bringing them up and crossing them over his chest. Tyler blinked a few times. Was he blushing?  
"I'm the one who should be embarrassed here Jeremy." Jeremy's cheeks flushed even darker and he huffed out a laugh.  
"Just take a few steps, like you're walking." It took Tyler a few minutes to realize this was new for both of them. He took the advice, moving over the ice slowly. "Don't be so nervous, falling won't hurt that bad." _That's what you think. _Jeremy left him, skating around the ice twice before slowing down. "Now just start pushing against the ice. You'll be fine." Tyler was not used to this at all. He is used to getting yelled at. He is used to pain. A gentle voice, telling him he can do it…it was really nice. Tyler was tempted to roll his eyes at the thought but stopped himself.

Jeremy was patient and overall nice about the entire thing. In fact, Tyler didn't have any trouble until it was time to learn how to stop. As it turned out, stopping was the hard part. His breath caught when Jeremy's arms wrapped around him to hold him up. Tyler had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. As soon as he regained his feet he shoved Jeremy away and skated to the wall. He barely managed to stop from holding himself. He actually felt faint. Jeremy seemed to heavily debate before skating over. "I shouldn't have tried to catch you." It wasn't a question. "I didn't think. I'm sorry." It was only then that Tyler wanted to cry. Jeremy was apologizing for trying to help him. This was so fucked up. "How bad is it?" Jeremy finally questioned.  
"Bad enough for me to miss school yesterday."  
"How bad?" Jeremy repeated. Tyler stopped trying to avoid the question. He tugged off his hooded football sweatshirt and lifted his shirt. Jeremy gasped but Tyler already knew what he was seeing. He half turned silently. After a few agonizing moments he let the fabric drop back into place. Jeremy was actually covering his mouth with one hand. Tyler averted his eyes. He shouldn't have done that. Now the pity would come.  
"It was easier when you didn't care huh?" A few minutes passed before Jeremy said anything.  
"I didn't know," he breathed, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't do that," Tyler demanded, shoving him with one hand. "Stop fucking apologizing. Stop caring. We're not friends we don't even like each other and this-" he gestured to himself, "isn't important."  
"Tyler you just gestured to yourself." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
"I just mean the…the- you know." God he couldn't even say it.

More time passed and Tyler was beginning to think that his life was nothing but a summary of mistakes.  
"I can't not care. I'm sor- I just can't. So I care and maybe it's time that you knew that anyways Tyler because I've underestimated you and clearly, you've done the same." Not for the first time in recent memory Jeremy left him speechless. He was glad when the coach came to get them.  
"Any progress?" he questioned.  
"Yeah," Jeremy replied, "maybe." Tyler followed Jeremy off the ice, trying to keep his breaths shallow. They didn't talk as they got ready and left. In fact, Jeremy didn't speak to him at all, not even when he got out of the car. Tyler didn't know what to offer. The words kept ringing in his head _I've underestimated you and clearly, you've done the same. _What was there about him to underestimate? Even on his best days, Tyler didn't see much to look at. He could pretend until the world ended, but he'd still have nothing when he got home.

He began to feel as if he'd done something wrong. By the time Friday rolled around and Jeremy still hadn't said a word, he knew. He got in the car and Jeremy followed. Tyler didn't move to put the keys in the ignition, he turned to Jeremy instead.  
"Will you just talk to me? Just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize and you'll talk to me again." There was an edge of desperation to his voice and Tyler wasn't sure where it was coming from. Jeremy openly stared at him.  
"I'm not mad at you," he said haltingly, "you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Well then what?" Tyler questioned, exasperated. Jeremy blushed and the entire line of Tyler's prepared argument skewed. He hadn't been expecting that.  
"I just…feel like I care too much."  
"Too much," Tyler repeated stupidly. No one had ever said that to him or in reference to him before.  
"Yeah. I mean, everything's just different now and I can't stop thinking about how different it is. About how good it could be."  
"My life isn't good. It's kind of like a rule," Tyler said softly.  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, "me too." Tyler shook his head to himself.  
"I never know where I stand with you anymore."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Tyler didn't even have to think about it. He shook his head.

_A/N: Lolz, this was so random. I do apologize. I went to a hockey game and ice skating in the past couple days and I was listening to this song and it just…happened. Although does anyone else think it's weird that they clearly fought all the time and NONE of the faculty said a thing about it? WTF? Though I guess there isn't really any faculty in Mystic Falls, wouldn't that be nice? Also, while I'm questioning plot lines can we PLEASE have a plot line for Jeremy where he's not chasing after some girl who A is a druggie B is just doomed from the start or C is just too wrong to even comprehend or believe it is canon? Seriously. Find one scene of Jeremy where he's actually doing something on his own that has nothing to do with a pathetic attempt at romance, I dare you. And the Jyler scenes don't count cause they are too awesome to question. Period._

_Oh yeah and I will try really, really hard to get to your lovely amazing reviews! Tomorrow, I'll try, I promise! _


	49. Resemblance

RESEMBLANCE  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique

.:.

Jeremy couldn't sleep. There was this wiggling, unsettled feeling in his stomach. And it didn't go away. Sure, things had changed lately. Seriously, really changed. But he'd thought that he was okay with it. But then why was he dragging his feet? When they were together, and he was wrapped in those strong arms, it felt right. But when they were apart, Jeremy started to think. And then it felt wrong. It wasn't natural. Or maybe it was. His head was so spun around by now Jeremy hardly knew which way was up. There was a soft knock on the widow and he stalled a moment before crossing the floor and opening it.  
"Hey," he murmured, not bothering to clear his expression. Matt was silent. After another moment he crossed to Jeremy and wrapped his arms around him.  
"What's wrong?" he questioned, kissing his neck. Jeremy brushed him off. He mumbled something nearly incoherent and dropped into his desk chair, forcing Matt to find somewhere else to sit. Matt crossed to a wall and leaned against it. "You want to talk about it?" Jeremy let out a sigh. "This isn't about what Ty said," pause, "is it?" Jeremy rolled his eyes. What a way for someone to find out about them. The Grill had been closed and Matt assured him they were alone. Then he had him leaned against a pool table and was kissing him senseless when Tyler came out of the bathroom.  
"What the fuck?" Tyler had questioned. Neither Matt nor Jeremy moved. "This is disgusting," Tyler let out, lip curling. He shot for the door, letting it slam behind him. That was two days ago. But it wasn't that. Jeremy didn't give a shit what Tyler thought of them. He cared what he thought of them. And right this moment, he felt like it was wrong too.

"We can't keep doing this." It was a while before he risked a glance at Matt. "It's not right."  
"Jeremy come on, there's nothing wrong with this." Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
"What's your favorite part of me?" he questioned.  
"Your eyes," Matt responded easily, "you know that."  
"Yeah," Jeremy let out, "they're like Elena's." Matt's jaw dropped open slightly. He stared back at Jeremy without saying anything. It seemed answer enough. "Is that why?" he asked hollowly, "Is that why you started this?"  
"Of course not," Matt denied quickly, too quickly. Jeremy wanted to cry. At the same time he was ridiculously glad that they hadn't slept together.  
"You need to get help," he asserted, "but first you need to get out."  
"Jeremy," Matt sighed.  
"I mean it. Get out. Now." Matt paced to the window.  
"The resemblance between you two is not the only reason," he said before climbing out. Jeremy wanted to believe it, but he just couldn't. He climbed in bed and pulled a pillow to his chest, curling around it.

Seeing Elena was like nails dragging along the inside of his skin. Seeing Matt was even worse. Jeremy couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. At some point, shouldn't he have learned? He tried to avoid the Grill like the plague, but one night Elena couldn't be dissuaded. Alaric and Jenna were out of town. It was just the two of them. Of course Matt was working. Of course Jeremy had to sit through awkward glances all evening. Elena ditched him halfway through dessert and Jeremy wondered why she bothered in the first place. She left the car, riding off with Bonnie, but when Jeremy ducked out, as soon as possible, he realized she'd taken the keys. He sighed and started walking down the street.  
"Gilbert, you want a ride?" Jeremy snorted. He glanced sideways at Tyler and shook his head.  
"No thanks." Tyler sighed.  
"Matt told me what happened. Just get in the car punk."  
"Fuck off."  
"Come on, you've had a shitty night. We both know it. Suck it up and get in."  
"Yeah like you care." Tyler parked so suddenly Jeremy jumped out of the way. He got out of the car and stood next to Jeremy on the sidewalk.  
"I may not be human, that doesn't mean I don't care." Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"Just go away alright?"  
"This is a dangerous town. Either you get in the car or I'm walking you home. You decide." Jeremy honestly didn't know which way to go. At least if they walked Tyler would have to get all the way back to his car. He set off again silently. "Fine," Tyler said, following him.  
"What do you want?" Jeremy questioned eventually. Tyler shrugged before tucking his hands in his pockets. Jeremy blew out a sigh. "Can anyone in this fucking town tell the truth?"

Tyler blew out a sigh and pulled Jeremy to a stop gently.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry about what happened and how I reacted. It wasn't fair to take that out on you. Matt's just," he shook his head, "he just gets mixed up sometimes. He can really be oblivious, you know?"  
"Yeah," Jeremy muttered, "I know."  
"I don't think he realized what he was doing. I tried to stop him but he just wasn't getting it."  
"You knew?" Jeremy whispered. Tyler nodded once. Jeremy sighed and started walking again. "That's embarrassing."  
"Why?" Tyler questioned, following again.  
"I just should have seen it coming, that's all." Tyler was silent for a few moments.  
"I'm not following your thinking," he finally admitted.  
"I'm just me," Jeremy said, "there's nothing special about me. There's no reason for anyone to… I can't believe I'm telling you this," he said on a dry chuckle.  
"I can't believe you feel that way," Tyler replied.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Lockwood." Tyler frowned.  
"Do you see me laughing?" Jeremy didn't know what to say to that. "You want to make me the bad guy then I guess that's fine."  
"What? No," he let out, "of course not." He paused to actually think about the words. Wasn't that what he was doing? "I'm sorry," he murmured. Tyler didn't reply. For a few minutes they walked in silence. "Hey I really am sorry. We've had problems but that's in the past. You've been nothing but nice to me lately so I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Tyler said. "I can understand you being defensive." Jeremy laughed softly.  
"Thanks."  
"You're wrong you know," Tyler said. Jeremy paused at the end of his driveway and looked over at him.  
"About what?"  
"There's a million reasons for someone to like you." He smiled slightly, "For someone to love you," he added so softly Jeremy barely caught the words.  
"I don't understand," Jeremy said, frowning.  
"You will. Someday." Tyler backed up a few steps. "There's plenty of fish in the sea Gilbert."

Jeremy watched as Tyler spun and pulled out his phone, he began walking back the way they came. A few moments passed and Jeremy's phone let out a small sound.  
'Reason one. Your eyes are lighter than hers. Sometimes I know exactly what you're thinking just by looking at them.' Jeremy flushed. The text wasn't from Matt. There was another text before he could even think how to reply to the first.  
'Reason two. You're funny as hell. Even when you're being a punk about it.' He looked at Tyler's retreating back. A small smile found its way to his lips. Another beep drew his eyes back to his phone.  
'Reason three. You're not really going to let me walk away, are you?' His throat tightened.  
"Tyler wait up," he called out, tucking his phone into his pocket. "Ran out at two?" he questioned breathlessly, reaching the other boy. Tyler turned around, smirking as he shook his head.  
"It's astounding that you don't realize how incredible you are," he murmured. He stepped closer, voice dropping. "Your face is just the right amount of pretty. You try to help people, even if you can't. Or they don't deserve it." His smirk widened just a bit. "You take hit after hit, and keep getting up. And your lips," he paused, drawing even closer, "are utterly perfect."  
"Okay stop," Jeremy said, blushing furiously.  
"If you want," Tyler murmured. Jeremy nodded slowly. He reached out, grazing Tyler's face with his fingertips before moving his hands to his shoulders. "I could go on," Tyler whispered. Jeremy leaned forward, kissing him softly. The wiggling feeling inside him warmed before settling. He sighed into the kiss. _Finally _he knew. This was what was right. It'd been staring him in the face all along.  
"I'm an idiot," he announced, pulling back.  
"Maybe," Tyler agreed, "but you wear it well."

_A/N: So I have to apologize because first, I got extremely mixed up about which reviews I replied to and which ones I didn't. I gave up. Sorry. I will try really hard to do better in the future with them. Second I think I'm going to have to take this down to every other day rather than every day. I'll see how it goes and let you guys know!_


	50. Shelter

SHELTER  
Hedley

_A/N: So this is dedicated to The Green Eyed Cat who requested some smut. While it's not the smuttiest of smut, I hope you still enjoy._

_Oh yeah and IT'S CHAPTER 50! :D PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I HAPPY DANCE._

_Finally, I'm very backed up on prompts. My brain does not like to work on them in order at all! Sorry for those who've been waiting. Someday… Oh yes and there will be some very AU ones coming up, I can feel it. *is very sick of Mystic Falls* Anyways, I'll stop babbling now, this was inspired by an absolutely adorable song so I hope you like it!_

.:.

Tyler pulled Jeremy closer in the early morning sunshine.  
"Morning Ty," Jeremy breathed, snuggling into his neck.  
"Mm," Tyler let out in response. It was going to be a perfect day, he knew it. After a few more minutes he moved to slide from the bed, but Jeremy caught his arm.  
"Just where do you think you're going?" he questioned with a smile.  
"I was just," Jeremy cut him off with a kiss before trailing more down his body. "Jer," Tyler groaned, body arching. Jeremy ignored him, sucking on his stomach. It didn't take long for Tyler to react to the touch. Jeremy hummed in appreciation before shoving his pajama bottoms down. He took his time, enjoying both the sounds Tyler was making and the way he writhed beneath him.  
"You have to be quiet," he reminded him after another moment.  
"Fuck you," Tyler gritted out. Jeremy laughed quietly and dropped down, sucking harder. Tyler's hands dropped to his head, threading through his hair and tugging just enough to hurt. Tyler was itching to take control, but in a way it was better like this. He let Jeremy do what he wanted. Jeremy's touch became teasing as he slowed down. He alternated speeds, driving Tyler insane as he did. "Jeremy please," Tyler let out softly.  
"Since you asked so nicely," Jeremy murmured, licking his lips before taking the entire length of Tyler back down his throat.  
"Jeremy are you up yet?" Elena called, knocking at the door. Jeremy chuckled at the words as Tyler tensed further. Tyler was horridly torn as to which he wanted Jeremy to attend to first, getting Elena to go away or his straining cock. "Jeremy! Seriously, get up!" Tyler moved to push Jeremy away. The last thing they needed was Elena walking in on them. Jeremy held fast however. Tyler was gasping quickly, still unsure of what to do. "Jeremy I'm coming in!" Elena warned. Tyler tried desperately to hold back as Jeremy began licking him in the way that he knew Tyler liked most. The doorknob began to turn just as Tyler exploded down Jeremy's throat. Jeremy shot up as he swallowed, taking the sheet with him and blocking Tyler from view.  
"What?" he asked innocently, "I'm up." Elena eyed him suspiciously but turned and left. Jeremy lowered himself to kiss Tyler as the door closed.

Tyler waited patiently until both Elena and Jenna had left before creeping into the dining room. Smirking he grabbed Jeremy by the waist and lifted him to the table. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, bowl of cereal forgotten. Tyler leaned into him before kissing him soundly. Jeremy let out a pleased noise.  
"How long?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy shrugged. "Hm," Tyler let out before leaning forward again. He peppered Jeremy's face and neck with kisses, eventually moving to every available inch of skin. He flipped up the hem of Jeremy's shirt, paying attention to his stomach and hips as well.  
"Ty," Jeremy let out in a weak protest.  
"Yes?" Tyler asked, smirking as he slipped a hand into Jeremy's pajama bottoms.  
"Unh, nothing."  
"That's what I thought." Using one hand to stroke Jeremy teasingly he used the other to bring up Jeremy's foot, kissing the instep quickly. Jeremy jerked out of the touch, gasping. Tyler's smirk widened. "Didn't know you were ticklish," he muttered. Jeremy stuck out his tongue, which Tyler took as invitation. He sucked Jeremy's tongue into his mouth and licked it before shoving Jeremy's pants down. He was glad Jeremy had picked up the habit of ditching boxers before bed.  
"We have to hurry," Jeremy gasped out.  
"You're awfully bossy," Tyler tsked, starting to pull away.  
"No!" Jeremy cried out, clinging to him. "Please?" he murmured, pouting. Tyler smiled in response.  
"Turn over," he whispered. Jeremy's face lit up and he hurried to do as Tyler asked. He propped himself on his elbows and wiggled a bit before glancing back at Tyler, who was thoroughly enjoying the view. He stroked his hands over Jeremy's ass slowly, teasing them both.  
"Ty," Jeremy let out, wiggling again. Tyler shushed him before sliding in a saliva slicked finger. Jeremy let out a whimper. Tyler worked him open quickly, an even mix of losing patience and fear of being caught filling him. Elena and Jenna knew they were dating. It was just too hard to hide. But knowing and _knowing _were two completely separate things. Plus…they were having sex on the dining room table. That's not the sort of thing that will get you invited over for dinner. The thoughts flew out of his head as Jeremy began working open his jeans blindly. Tyler smacked his hands away and opened them quickly before shoving them out of the way. He pulled Jeremy closer by the hips and thrust inside quickly. They both groaned at the feeling. Jeremy went back up on his elbows, using the slight arch to push back at Tyler. It was the delicious push pull that it always was. They both wanted more; they both wanted it to last. "We don't have time," Jeremy reminded him softly, trying in vain to speed the process. Tyler held him still easily.  
"I know." He worked up to a fast pace as slowly as he could. Tyler could only stand Jeremy wriggling under him for so long before he lost it. He thrust into him fully, shoving Jeremy a few inches further onto the table with the force. He slid him back as he pulled out and repeated the motion immediately. Jeremy let out a long moan. Tyler moved Jeremy's hips up a few inches for a better angle and to reach his cock. He thrust and grasped at the same time, earning another moan and a shudder from Jeremy. He matched the paces effortlessly, leaning down and dropping a kiss on Jeremy's shoulder as well. Jeremy didn't last much longer under the triple assault. He groaned and clenched around Tyler as he came, the muscles in his back tensing and pushing against the skin. Tyler followed almost immediately before falling into him.  
"Unbelievable," Jeremy let out.  
"Mm," Tyler murmured in agreement.

.:.

Jeremy ran for Tyler's front door under the onslaught of rain a few days later.  
"Hey baby," Tyler said, opening the door and ushering him inside.  
"Hi," Jeremy returned, tempted to shake off like a dog.  
"You want some clothes?" Tyler questioned, amused.  
"Okay," Jeremy agreed, following along behind him.  
"What's going on?" Tyler questioned as he dug in his dresser. Jeremy tossed himself on the bed and flicked wet hair off his forehead.  
"Jenna and Elena want to have dinner with your mom." Tyler was tempted to laugh.  
"Yeah but she doesn't…" Jeremy sighed.  
"I know. I just wondered if there was maybe anything we could do about that." Tyler sat next to him on the bed, clothes in his clenched hand.  
"I'm not ready," he admitted softly. "It's not that I'm not serious about us, I am Jer I swear," he continued when Jeremy didn't reply. "It's not that. I'm just not ready to tell her."  
"Hey it's okay," Jeremy said softly sitting up and putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I understand. You know I do. If it hadn't been insane not to I don't know if I'd have told my family about us. I'm not in a relationship with your mom. I'm in a relationship with you."  
"Thanks for that mental image," Tyler let out dryly.  
"You're welcome," Jeremy replied, smiling. "It's okay really because if we did all have dinner you know where we'd be eating."  
"_Oh_," Tyler let out after a moment, catching on. "Maybe a restaurant would be better when it happens." Jeremy chuckled.  
"So it will be happening?"  
"Eventually. Of course." Jeremy lay back on the bed and Tyler looked down at him, smirking. "Now," he breathed, "let's get you out of those clothes."


	51. Somebody Told Me

SOMEBODY TOLD ME  
The Killers  
Suggested by:  
*coughcough* AU AH *coughcough*

.:.

Another day. Another boring, worthless day at work. Another day full of- The stream of thoughts cut off suddenly as Tyler entered the small copy room.  
"God damn mother fucker," the other man let out, bent over in front of the copier. Tyler was a bit embarrassed to admit that he paused to admire the view. He tried to keep that sort of thing out of the work place but _damn_.  
"You alright?" he questioned, leaning against the doorframe. He'd love to see that ass clad in a pair of jeans. Better yet- it straightened suddenly, cutting off his thoughts again.  
"Damn thing's jammed," the new guy said, turning. Tyler forced his eyes up. His face was nearly as drool worthy. Big brown eyes, perfect features, hair that just would not stay neat. Tyler had to take a moment to collect himself.  
"You just have to kick it a few times. Trust me." He stepped forward and kicked it in the sweet spot twice rapidly. The copier whirred to life and he smiled slightly. "See, no problem." The new guy, Jeremy he remembered, smiled before sighing in relief.  
"Thanks," he murmured. He heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. Nowhere to run. Damn.  
"Well good morning," Vicki cooed, walking straight to Jeremy and stroking his tie. Tyler thought about gagging. "I had a great time last night," she murmured. Tyler gagged. His copies could wait. He bolted out the door and practically ran for his cubicle. What a waste of a perfectly attractive man. He sighed to himself. That was his life he supposed. Damn the Vicki Donovans of the world.

It was only the first of many curses. Vicki was followed by Sarah, Aimee, Charlotte, Amy, Janine, Rachel, Chelsea, Tammy, Samantha, and quite a few more. The list only stopped it seemed, with the potted plants of the office. And of course, way before Tyler himself. Couldn't that whoring spread to him as well? He sighed. He'd probably catch something. Might be worth it though. Matt kicked his chair during the meeting and brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Thanks," he muttered on a whisper. Matt simply nodded, still devoutly paying attention as Mr. Saltzman droned on. The meeting finally let out, another two hours wasted. Tyler headed for the supply closet to gets pens, only to find the box empty. Muttering to himself he walked back to the depths of the surprisingly large room to find another. He'd just set his hand down on a new box when the door opened again. Peeking through a rack he saw Jeremy enter alone, frowning slightly. Tyler could still count on one hand the number of times they'd directly spoken. Course he figured it was easier that way. Jeremy didn't swing his way and they'd just both be better off. Jeremy shook the empty box and made his way towards where Tyler was hidden. Tyler cursed to himself, setting the box back on the shelf and pretending to look for it again. He rolled his eyes at his juvenile actions.  
"Oh hey," Jeremy let out. "Pens?"  
"Uh yeah." _Brilliant. _"Pens." _Fucking hell. Just don't say anything stupid, just don't say anything stupid. And most definitely do not pin him against that rack and- _Tyler shook the brief fantasy away. Why was it suddenly hot in here? _Give you two guesses. Shut up down there. I'm arguing with myself. Fucking hell. _The door opened again. _Party in the supply closet? Really? _  
"I mean it's like," Vicki was saying. Tyler cringed even as jealousy flared in the pit of his stomach. "so weird though right?"  
"Uh, sure," Stefan agreed.  
"_Stefan,_" Vicki whined, "are you even listening to me? I mean I'm not a nun or anything," she paused to crack her gum and Tyler barely stopped himself from snorting, "but you can't just make rounds of the entire building. I had him first!" She punctuated the final statement by slapping Stefan on the arm.  
"Ah, Post-Its," Stefan cried out, "just what I needed. See you Vicki." He made a quick escape while Tyler wondered what he'd actually been looking for when Vicki latched on.  
"He didn't even sleep with me," Vicki whined to herself before snapping her gum again and leaving. Tyler shouldn't have been thrilled by the news…but he was. He risked a glance to Jeremy.  
"Found them," he muttered, snatching the box Tyler had put back. Tyler caught his arm as he moved to leave.  
"You might want to give her a moment," he explained quietly, unable to stop himself from giving a slight squeeze.  
"Good thinking," Jeremy responded.  
"You too," Tyler dropped his hand regretfully, "dodged a bullet with that one." Jeremy's neck flushed ever so slightly above the collar of his shirt. A few moments passed as Tyler tried to think of something else to say. Eventually Jeremy nodded, waved the box of pens and left. Tyler sighed to himself.

A couple of days passed. Tyler arrived late to find the entire floor in a tizzy of quiet murmurs. He scooted his chair across the aisle to Matt's cubicle.  
"What's going on?" Matt measured him carefully before speaking.  
"Jeremy's dating someone new." _Sigh. _  
"Yeah," Tyler let out, "and?"  
"And it's someone that doesn't work here. A _male _someone that doesn't work here." Tyler didn't react for a full minute, couldn't really. Finally his jaw dropped open.  
"What?" he hissed surprised to find himself whispering like a twelve year old. Matt just nodded.  
"Sorry man."  
"I mean," Tyler sounded morose, even to himself, "it's cool." Why did he feel like wheeling himself into the elevator and off the roof? Why not him? Why did he have to fall for people that were never going to want him back? He did not need to revisit the Damon Salvatore fiasco. "I'll just," he didn't bother to finish the sentence, pushing himself back across the aisle. He barely accomplished anything all day. What a waste of space he was becoming.  
"Hey," Matt said at the end of the day, leaning into his cubicle slightly, "let's go for a drink."  
"Your slag whore sister isn't coming is she?" Tyler said. What? He was bitter. Vicki had a chance. Tyler couldn't say the same. Matt wrinkled his nose.  
"No, she's not coming."  
"Alright," Tyler sighed, "I guess." Matt didn't comment on his obvious lack of enthusiasm. Sometimes, he was pretty cool like that. Tyler actually made it to the lobby before he cancelled. "You don't want me slowing you down man. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." It wasn't like Tyler couldn't get perfectly smashed on his own.  
"You sure?" Matt questioned. And that sealed it. A good friend like Matt didn't deserve the behavior he was sure to display in a short matter of time. Tyler nodded half to himself before heading for his own car.  
"Next time," he called over his shoulder hollowly. This was pathetic. He thought he'd accepted that they were never going to happen. But now Jeremy seemed so much more attainable. Even though he was anything but. _Fucking hell. _Even the curse lacked it's usual vehemence.

He was home for all of an hour and a half before his doorbell rang. He hadn't even bothered to change clothes, simply yanking off his tie and dropping to the couch. Sighing, he answered it. He managed a tiny smile seeing Caroline there, a huge brown bag cradled in her arms.  
"Matt said it was an emergency," she explained, smiling softly. Tyler shook his head. Half of it was that Matt wanted an excuse to call Caroline, he was sure.  
"What'd you bring?" Tyler asked, arching an eyebrow and pretending to debate.  
"Um only my entire collection of musicals and two cartons of double chocolate ice cream."  
"I'm not really in a musical mood." Caroline just nodded.  
"I know. That's why I actually brought the bloodiest horror movies I have."  
"Where lots of whores die?" She nodded again.  
"Where lots of whores die." His smile widened fractionally and he stepped back to let her in.  
"Ice cream stops here," he said, holding out his hand. Caroline rolled her eyes before pulling one out and handing it to him.  
"You can be such a girl sometimes."  
"Hey, if the only loving I'm getting is from this tub of wonderful feelings then I'll take it." Caroline smiled before standing on tip toe to pat his head. "So," he asked mildly, "how's Matt?" Caroline frowned and grunted at the same time.  
"Let's watch these whores die."

Tyler thought he was doing better with it. He really did. The next day he even had the vivid delusion that he'd begun to accept it. But then…fate always has a way of bitch slapping you when you think you're treading water. He was heading back from lunch only to nearly slam into Jeremy when he got off the elevator.  
"Oh er-sorry," Jeremy let out, "I was just looking for…" he drifted off, cheeks flushing. Tyler was dangerously close to having a bitch fit. He nodded awkwardly and walked around him. He turned the corner just in time to see the doors open again. Jeremy launched himself into the elevator, hugging the delectable man there. Tyler kept watching until the doors slid closed again. He sulked all the way back to his cubicle. About an hour later Mr. Saltzman was standing in the door of his cubicle.  
"Lockwood," he snapped, pulling off his glasses, "got a project for you. Follow me." Insanely enough, Tyler was glad for the distraction. He paid strict attention as it was explained to him, Mr. Saltzman walked him back out into the hallway. "Due in two days oh and Gilbert will be working with you. Lots of long hours. Hope you're ready to work hard." Tyler nearly swallowed his tongue.  
"Uh, Jeremy?" he questioned stupidly. Mr. Saltzman just nodded impatiently. "Can't I just do it alone?" _Come on, I'm drowning here. _  
"Is there a reason you don't want to work with him?" he snapped.  
"Oh er uhm, personal."  
"Well take it up with him," Mr. Saltzman pointed behind Tyler before turning and walking away. _And pronounced dead. _Tyler turned slowly, worst fears confirmed. Jeremy was right there. His lower lip poked out slightly and he stood crookedly, as if tempted to run. He looked like fricking Bambi.  
"Uh," Tyler let out. His brain flat lined. He really couldn't help it.  
"Just whatever. You don't like me. It's fine. Let's just get this done." _He would be professional about it. I am so beyond screwed. _

It was nine o' clock. They were the last two in the office. They worked in an uncomfortable silence unless it was directly necessary to speak. Tyler had blundered through multiple apologies, which only seemed to upset Jeremy more.  
"Alright," Jeremy finally sighed, "I'm going home. I've kept Ben waiting long enough."  
"Yeah alright. I'm right behind you," Tyler lied. He felt bad enough. Not to mention hearing the name of the man whose place he so desperately wanted to take. He needed a distraction. Going home and finishing that carton of ice cream was not an option. Jeremy seemed to hesitate while preparing to leave. "It's really fine, I'm going," Tyler said, waving him off.  
"Okay," Jeremy murmured, finally leaving the conference room and walking through the darkened office. It was incredibly hard for Tyler to not watch him. He kept working. He woke up at five in the morning, a puddle of drool as big as his fist spreading out on the papers in front of him. That'd have to be re-done. Couldn't someone have invented a drool proof pen by now? They had one that worked in space for fuck's sakes. He ran a hand over his face and went to the bathroom. If he left right now he could possibly make it home and back. Or he could go back to sleep…or hunt down some breakfast. Then again, he probably shouldn't wear the same exact clothes two days in a row. He grabbed his jacket and keys from his cubicle before getting in the elevator. In the lobby the doors slid open to reveal Jeremy. His eyebrows spiked beautifully as he took Tyler in. "Huh," he let out.  
"Be back in a bit," Tyler muttered, shooting out. Jeremy looked too good in the morning to be legal. Not to mention, he'd just left Ben's bed. Tyler's frown deepened. Jealousy was spending so much time with him he should just break down and propose already.

He showered and dressed quickly, partially disgusted to discover that he was eager to get back to work. Jeremy was still the only one there when he got back.  
"This is good," Jeremy said softly, shifting through some papers.  
"Oh…uhm thanks."  
"How late did you work?"  
"Don't really know," Tyler murmured, trying to shrug it off.  
"Tyler," Jeremy frowned, stepping closer.  
"Like twelve thirty maybe," he finally muttered, blushing before moving away.  
"Trying to make me look bad?"  
"No," Tyler answered immediately, honestly, "I just wasn't ready to stop." The last part wasn't quite as honest. Somehow he didn't think the line 'I want to bone you so bad I can't sleep…or breathe' would get him very far.  
"Alright," Jeremy murmured, taking a seat. They worked through the morning, only stopping when Matt poked his head in.  
"Lunch?" he questioned.  
"Um," Tyler stalled, glancing to Jeremy who waved him off, writing furiously, "alright."  
"So?" Matt questioned on the way to the elevator. Tyler just shrugged.  
"I would beg for help, if it would do any good."  
"Sorry man. Really."  
"You should call Caroline. For any reason but me," Tyler said in response, desperate to change the subject. Matt fell oddly silent. "You like her," Tyler said quietly, "you should go for it."  
"You're one to talk." Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"She's single. Stop being a tool and call the girl. Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean you two should be."  
"Alright…if you pay for lunch."  
"Really? I'm bribing you to do something you want to do anyways?" Matt slapped his back, smiling.  
"It's a cruel, cruel world my friend."  
"Yeah." Tyler forced a laugh. _I know. _

He felt insanely guilty all through lunch. He shouldn't have left if Jeremy was still working. That wasn't fair. He ended up leaving while Matt was still eating, getting the rest of his as well as another sandwich to go. When he got back Jeremy was on the phone, pacing. He knocked on the door and then felt ridiculous for doing it. Jeremy turned and nodded.  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured, "yeah I got to go. Uh huh. See you soon. Love you." Tyler sat down and fantasized about wheeling himself off the roof again. "No, Elena, I really have to go," Jeremy said. "Uh huh. Tell her I said hello. No, he's back. Yeah, lots of work. Seriously, gotta go." He pulled the phone away from his face, "Hanging up," he called before pressing a button and setting the phone down. "Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "My sister can be a real chatterbox when she wants to." Tyler was so relieved he merely nodded with a grin on his face.  
"Food," he said, pointing to the bag.  
"Oh," Jeremy visibly collected himself, looking so surprised Tyler was tempted to be offended. "Thanks."  
"Mm," Tyler said, picking up a file. He forced himself to get back to work. It was impossible to pretend Jeremy wasn't there but he tried his best. The day played out much like the one before. The only differences were that they were slightly more amiable towards each other, and they finished just after eleven.  
"God," Tyler let out, leaning back.  
"You never could have done it without me," Jeremy said, smiling as he slid on his jacket.  
"Definitely not," Tyler agreed easily.  
"So," Jeremy hesitated, "why didn't you want to work with me?"  
"I just…I've had issues with people here before. Sometimes it's easier for me to work alone." Part truth, part lie. Everything lately.  
"Why?" Tyler hesitated.  
"I'm gay. People are either upset that I am, or they accuse me of trying to hide it."  
"Do you?" Tyler smiled softly.  
"I don't publicly broadcast it. But no, I don't hide it either." He shrugged. "This is work. Pleasure is pleasure."  
"I see the wisdom of that."  
"Took you a while huh?" Tyler questioned.  
"Yeah. Sort of. It's still a work in progress." Tyler frowned but Jeremy didn't elaborate. "Gotta get going," he said instead.  
"Alright," Tyler said.  
"So we're okay?" Jeremy questioned, pausing in the doorframe. Tyler nodded, keeping this lie silent.

Mr. Saltzman was thrilled with their work. Tyler just patted himself on the back for making it out alive. The only problem was that now Jeremy had decided they were friends. He'd stop by at random times and make conversation. Tyler couldn't think of how to stop it. Most of it was because he didn't want it to stop. He liked the attention. It took him about two weeks to realize that Jeremy didn't talk about Ben anymore. Another week to gather the courage to ask.  
"So," he asked as they headed for lunch together, "how's Ben been lately?" Jeremy frowned as his eyebrows drew together.  
"Oh," he finally let out, "_Ben_ I'm surprised you remembered the name." Tyler shrugged. "God this is embarrassing. I kind of…made him up." Tyler ran the words through his head over and over. Nope, still weren't making sense.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Um, well I was just really sick of all the girls chasing me around. I couldn't think of a nice way to say no and kept having to go on the worst dates. I figured if everyone thought I was gay they'd leave me alone."  
"But I saw him."  
"Old friend," Jeremy muttered.  
"So you're not actually gay?" Tyler jerked him to a stop as he asked the question.  
"What? No…I don't know." Jeremy was blushing furiously at this point but Tyler was so far past pissed off he didn't care.  
"How do you not know?"  
"Cause I- never- until- just forget it!" he stuttered out. Tyler followed him out onto the sidewalk. That wasn't good enough.  
"Will you stop fucking jerking me around and just tell the truth?" Tyler demanded, pulling him to a stop again. Jeremy fought against the grasp and Tyler yanked him into an alley. "You've no idea the hell I've been going through," Tyler muttered. "Put me out of my misery. Please." Jeremy licked his lips, taking a deep breath.  
"I am gay," he sighed, "but it's easier if I'm not." Tyler yanked himself back, barely able to breathe.  
"Why the fuck would you say that?"  
"Because you don't date people you work with," Jeremy said softly. Tyler's jaw actually flapped open.

He had to take a few deep breaths. He paced back and forth.  
"You really think I wouldn't snap that stupid little rule in a second for you?" He stepped closer. "You think I haven't wanted you for months?" Closer still. "You think I wasn't going insane when I thought you were seeing all those girls? And then," he placed a hand on the wall on either side of Jeremy's head, "when you were with another guy? That I'd somehow missed my chance?" He paused to press closer and lick his lips. "You really have no idea do you?"  
"I-I," Jeremy closed his eyes, swallowing. "I-um, no." Tyler leaned closer still, until their bodies were pressed together. He spoke directly into Jeremy's ear.  
"I've wanted you since I saw you bent over in front of that fucking copy machine." Jeremy moaned slightly.  
"Okay," he breathed.  
"Okay?" Tyler questioned, huffing out the word on a quick breath. "That's all you have to say?"  
"How close is your place?" Tyler smiled.  
"Better."

_A/N: Aah. Completely random. Just the way I like it. How do you guys feel about some crack!fics? I feel some of those coming on as well…_


	52. URA Fever

URA FEVER  
The Kills  
Suggested by: bb1019  
*coughcough* AU AH *coughcough*

.:.

Jeremy was pacing. He didn't know what to do. Class was due to start any minute. Like he hadn't already been in enough trouble. He was still new at this. It was only his second year. It was still awkward for him to have older students. Especially _hot _older students. And he'd been doing okay with it. But now he had to directly pull aside the object of his late night fantasies and ask him about his paper. He had to accuse him of plagiarism. This day was evil. Completely evil. Blowing out a sigh he made his way into the classroom and dropped his bag on the desk.  
"Good afternoon," he said. Now he had to give this damn lecture as if butterflies weren't threatening to cut off his air supply. As if he didn't want to vanish into the floorboards. He made sure that his eyes continued to move around the room rather than settling on any one place. It was far too dangerous. This was by far, the longest lecture of his life. That included the ones he'd sat through. He let the class go ten minutes early, unable to stand it any longer. But now he faced an entirely new dilemma. He erased the board carefully, trying not to cough as chalk dust flew towards him.  
"You wanted to see me?" God just that voice. Jeremy placed the eraser in the tray precisely before turning.  
"Yes," he breathed, trying not to let his eyes scan the man in front of him. He failed. "It's about your essay." He didn't have to force his stern expression or calm tone. This was more important than what was going on in his pants. "I'm afraid it lit up the plagiarism software like Las Vegas." He visibly paled.  
"W-what?" Jeremy had to take a breath.  
"Take a seat," he said gently. Yes this was a bad situation. No, he didn't have to be a dick about it. He leaned against his desk in favor of taking a seat as well. Nice physical space between them was a good thing. "I remember how difficult this can be. I'm willing to give you the chance to re-submit a paper. Granted that it is your own original work this time." He nodded eagerly. "Tyler," he warned softly, "do not take advantage of this."  
"I won't," he promised immediately, "I swear. Thank you Professor Gilbert, thank you."  
"Alright," Jeremy nodded, "It's due Friday. Get out of here." Jeremy knew his colleagues sometimes thought he was a joke but he'd been through college recently. Some of them, most of them, went in the 70s. Things were harder now.  
"Thirty five percent off for being late so make it good." Tyler nodded again.  
"Thank you," he murmured again.  
"Go," he said, "get to work." Tyler jumped from the seat so fast he spilled out his books. Jeremy crouched down to help him. He was _so _fucking close. It was suddenly too hot. Tyler's fingertips grazed his as Jeremy handed him a book. _Yup. Still in trouble. _He stood and pretended that he was focused on gathering his things, not letting himself watch as Tyler left.

Thanks to ever more elusive dreams that involved both his desk and Tyler Jeremy didn't sleep much. After killing as much time as he could at home he headed for work. Tyler was sitting against the wall in the hallway, outside his locked door.  
"Tyler?" he questioned. He stood quickly, straightening his shirt.  
"I've got my paper," he said. Jeremy frowned in response. It was really for a multitude of reasons.  
"It's only Thursday."  
"See I know that, I already had it done. I stapled a sample essay I printed to my cover page. I turned in the wrong one. When I sat down to re-write it I found it sitting right in front of me. I'm really sorry Professor. This may be my second go round at college but I take this very seriously."  
"Alright," Jeremy sighed, "I'll take it." Tyler smiled slightly before sliding a folder out of his bag and handing it to Jeremy.  
"Thank you, really, really thank you."  
"It's still late," Jeremy said with an arched eyebrow. Tyler held up both hands.  
"That's fine. It's perfect. Thank you." Jeremy let himself watch as Tyler walked away this time. Then he went into his office to read the paper. It was good. Far from perfect but still. He took the B+ down to a B for the tardiness but otherwise left it alone. Mistakes were mistakes. Jeremy hardly believed Tyler had written a five page paper in one night. Maybe he didn't want to anyways. Today's lecture was much easier.  
"Mr. Lockwood," he called out as class dismissed, "I have your paper." He approached slowly. I rounded the corner of the desk and handed back his folder. He flipped it open as the room finally emptied. Tyler's jaw flapped open and he looked back up.  
"I…was expecting so much worse," he said.  
"Well, it was just a misunderstanding." He was shocked when Tyler pulled him in for a hug.  
"Thanks so much," Tyler breathed. The words curled in the shell of Jeremy's ear and flickered gently. He couldn't speak at all. Tyler was just a bit shorter than him, but the length of his body, pressed so close, was bliss. "I really, really appreciate it," Tyler said, pulling back and laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.  
"You wrote the paper, I just graded it," Jeremy managed, realizing he was supposed to speak.  
"I owe you."  
"It's really not a big deal."  
"It is," Tyler argued, "I owe you one." _Don't suppose you'd be willing to shove me against this desk right here and-? Student…teacher. _It was so hard to remind himself.  
"If you insist," he conceded. Tyler smirked.  
"I won't forget." He stepped away then, taking his body heat with him. "I won't," he repeated before going out the door.

_"Professor Gilbert…Jeremy." Jeremy didn't know where Tyler had come from, but he was suddenly only centimeters away. His hands were loosening the tie Jeremy wore. "If you don't say anything," he breathed, "if you don't consent, we're not breaking any rules right now." Jeremy stared at him slack jawed. Tyler smirked devilishly and brought the tie around his neck before slipping it into his mouth and tying it loosely. His hands skimmed down Jeremy's chest then and he stepped even closer. He began kissing the side of Jeremy's neck and Jeremy let his head dip back. _Jeremy woke with a start. He chided himself mentally. Like that would ever, in a million years, happen. Then again, wet dreams weren't exactly known for their realistic qualities. Still, couldn't even his brain give him the slightest satisfaction? They always cut off before it could actually get anywhere. Looked like another cold shower before work. He should be used to it by now anyways. Tyler was waiting outside his office again.  
"Morning Professor Gilbert," he said, "I brought you some coffee." He held out a paper cup as he said the words.  
"Uhm," Jeremy said, scratching his forehead. "This really probably isn't a good idea Tyler."  
"I don't know, you look pretty tired to me." Tyler's eyes were amused. Jeremy flushed.  
"I'm your professor Tyler."  
"Relax," Tyler said, one eyebrow lifting slightly, "it's just coffee." _Yeah maybe to you. _He handed him the coffee which Jeremy reluctantly took. "You're only my professor for a few more weeks anyways." Jeremy didn't know whether to be upset or pleased by the fact.  
"Be that as it may, I'm your professor now," Jeremy said, mostly to himself.  
"Okay, okay," Tyler murmured, holding up a hand in defeat. "Later then." _Hm. _Jeremy liked that promise way too much. Later the possibilities would be endless. He nodded dumbly before putting the solid wood of the door between them.

As it inevitably will do, time passed. At last, it was time for finals. The day of the exams Jeremy slipped into his most comfortable pair of jeans and pulled on a red button down shirt. He graded finals as soon as they came in and was ready to leave only two hours after the last student finished. He was disappointed that Tyler didn't say anything, and barely looked at him before leaving. He lectured himself as he gathered his things and locked up. He turned in time to see Tyler push away from the wall.  
"Everything graded?" he questioned.  
"Um," Jeremy had to clear his throat, "yeah. Did you want to know your grade?" He moved a hand to his bag.  
"I'm not too worried about it," Tyler murmured, catching his wrist. Jeremy let out a small sound, freezing at the contact. "How about a drink, _Professor_?" A thrill shot through him unexpectedly. "I know the perfect place," Tyler offered softly, with an adorable smile.  
"Yeah," he agreed on a nearly silent whisper, "alright."  
"So what do I call you now?" he questioned dryly.  
"J-Jeremy is fine," Jeremy managed. _Calm down schoolgirl. _Tyler smirked.  
"Sounds good. You can still call me Mr. Lockwood if you want." _Was he flirting? Jesus. _Jeremy managed a laugh.  
"I think Tyler will work. So where are we headed?" Tyler simply shook his head.  
"You'll see."  
"Lead the way," Jeremy said, gesturing with a hand. "Are you happy the quarter's over?" Tyler shrugged as they walked.  
"It's split actually. I'm looking forward to the break, but I enjoyed my classes this quarter. What about you?"  
"I'm split as well." _On one hand I won't see you anymore. On another hand, I won't see you anymore. _"Still," he had to force himself to keep speaking, "some time off will be nice." They drifted into silence and Jeremy wondered what exactly he was doing. Student or not this was entirely inappropriate. Wasn't it? They left the building and Jeremy followed Tyler down the sidewalk. Jeremy was too nervous to try and make conversation. Tyler seemed comfortable enough in the silence. Eventually Tyler pulled open a door and held it for Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before passing him. The interior of the club was dark, comfortable. It looked somewhat like Jeremy would imagine an old speak easy to look like.  
"There's a table over here," Tyler said, touching Jeremy's back for a second and pointing with his other hand. Jeremy shivered slightly before stepping forward. A waitress appeared before they'd even sat down. "I'll have a shot and a beer, thanks."  
"Um, just water," Jeremy managed. _Water? Epic. _  
"What do you think?" Tyler questioned, leaning towards him over the suddenly tiny table.  
"I like it," Jeremy said honestly, "seems private and even a bit exclusive. How'd you find this place?"  
"Oh, friend of a friend." The waitress reappeared, delivering their drinks before vanishing. Tyler downed the shot in one swallow, dropping the glass back to the table and touching his lips briefly. Jeremy left the water that he didn't really want untouched. He jerked when something brushed against his shin. "Sorry," Tyler said with a smirk.  
"It'sfine," Jeremy rushed out. Tyler spun his beer by the neck of the bottle before glancing at him again.  
"Can I show you something?" Jeremy swallowed before nodding.

Jeremy stumbled slightly getting out of his chair, his toe catching the leg of the table. Tyler straightened him before taking his sleeve and pulling him along. He alternated drinking from his beer and letting it swing in his free hand as he walked. They entered a hallway and Jeremy pulled away to look at the paintings lining the wall.  
"These are cool," he murmured. Tyler leaned against the wall and continued drinking his beer. He eyed the green bottle before lowering it again and watching Jeremy. Jeremy reached out a fingertip and traced along the ridges of paint.  
"Oh sir, you're not supposed to touch those," another waitress murmured.  
"Sorry," he said, cheeks flushing. She was already walking away so he figured it wasn't that big of a deal.  
"Ready?" Tyler questioned as Jeremy reached up to loosen his tie.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
"It's alright," Tyler murmured, smiling again. He murmured something that sounded like, "I've waited this long." Jeremy figured he must have imagined it. He opened a door at the end of the hall and let Jeremy through before following.  
"Uh," Jeremy murmured, "I don't think we're supposed to be in here." He glanced back at Tyler in time to see him shut the door firmly.  
"Why not?" he questioned, lifting his beer before letting it drop, not taking a sip.  
"It's somebody's office." Tyler stepped closer.  
"Yeah," eyebrow arch, "I know." Jeremy's eyes widened. He turned quickly, catching the edge of the desk to hold himself up.  
"Oh. Alright." His voice had raised a few octaves, embarrassingly so. Tyler moved silently, Jeremy only knew he was there when his exhale tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. Tyler set his beer on the desk before framing Jeremy's hands with his own.  
"Scared someone's going to catch us?" he questioned on a husky whisper. Jeremy wasn't worried about anyone outside of this room.  
"M-Maybe," he let out anyways.  
"I'd be more worried about _what _they're going to catch…if I was you." Jeremy coughed, his tongue lolling around in his mouth. Tyler pressed against him and Jeremy realized he was going to find out if it was actually possible to swallow his tongue before the night was over. He shifted back slightly as his pants tightened and the desk protested against it. Tyler hissed before latching his mouth on the side of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's eyes actually rolled back.  
"I…_oh,_" he let out. Tyler's hands moved, landing on the snap of his jeans.  
"I was hoping you'd wear these today," he breathed, "I fucking _love _these jeans."  
"W-why?" Jeremy panted out.  
"Because," Tyler pressed closer, "they make your ass look perfect." Unsurprisingly, Jeremy couldn't formulate a response. Tyler slipped his jeans open and ran his hands around the loosened band before continuing. "I've wanted you since the first time you turned around to write on that damn board."  
"Much," pant, "as I," pant, "do not mind," pant, "this at _all_," deep breath, "we can't do this…here." Tyler chuckled against his skin.  
"I say we can. You're in my office now." All Jeremy managed was a moan as Tyler ground into him.  
"God, don't stop."  
"I won't," Tyler promised darkly. "The door's locked," he murmured. Tyler shoved his pants and boxers down quickly. "Oh Jesus," he let out, kneading the revealed skin gently. "I need you to bend down a little," he said. When Jeremy hesitated Tyler shoved off the folders and pressed the space between his shoulder blades. He ran his hands all the way down Jeremy, grabbing his beer before dumping a bit on Jeremy's ass. Jeremy shuddered. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, until Tyler slipped a finger in and he stopped completely.  
"I need more," Jeremy groaned, clenching around him.  
"Impatient?" He huffed out a breath.  
"_Yes_." Tyler chuckled again. He added a second finger and fanned them unexpectedly. Jeremy's arms gave out and he landed on the desk. "Please," he sighed out. Tyler's fingers slid away and were replaced by the cool glass of the bottle. Jeremy bit his lip. Tyler slid it in before tilting it up, letting the remaining beer run out. Jeremy groaned, pushing back against it. The feeling was amazing. The glass was freezing inside of him, while the beer was nearly warm. "Please, please, please," he let out.  
"Please what?" Tyler questioned idly.  
"I need you inside of me," Jeremy muttered in response, losing his patience. "Waited so long," he added on a shallow breath. Tyler pulled the bottle out and let it drop to the floor with a dull thunk. He turned Jeremy over, setting him on the edge of the desk.  
"Need to see your face," he explained shortly. Jeremy nodded, reaching up and kissing him hard. His fingers toyed in the hair at the base of his skull as he kicked off his shoes and pants. Tyler helped him with his socks before shoving his legs apart and stepping between them. He kissed him back, sucking on his lip.  
"Please," Jeremy repeated, clutching his shoulder desperately. Tyler didn't question him, opening his jeans instead. Jeremy pulled him closer by the hips.  
"Lay back," Tyler said. Jeremy didn't wait for Tyler to force him, letting himself fall backwards instead. Tyler was stretching him again in the next moment, three fingers inside of him.  
"Not enough," Jeremy managed. Tyler spread his fingers one more time before sliding them out. He took a breath before thrusting inside in a simple, smooth motion. Jeremy sighed before letting out a single word. "Finally." Tyler leaned over him, bringing his wrists over his head.  
"Agreed," he said, kissing him.

Jeremy arched under him, desperate to get closer. Tyler smiled before pulling out. He brushed against him lightly. Jeremy let out a whimper.  
"Don't tease me," he panted.  
"Why not?" Tyler questioned. "You teased me all quarter."  
"Not on purpose!" Jeremy squeaked in protest.  
"I suppose you're right," Tyler murmured before thrusting in again. Jeremy let out a long groan. Tyler kissed his throat.  
"Jesus-fuck-God…" God, Jeremy thought he couldn't stand this. Everything had been flipped so totally and fucking wonderfully that it was difficult to comprehend. Tyler in control of his body was better than he'd ever imagined. And while he'd fantasized about being the one in control, it could never be this good. It was so fast, yet he'd waited so damn long. Tyler set a quick pace, burning his thoughts away. His fingers clutched at the back of Tyler's neck. He wanted to pull him totally inside of him. Jeremy wanted everything. He'd never felt this way before. Lust was lust. Boring at times. Some days even downright typical. _This_…well, it as something different entirely. He probably should have known. But how was it possible that months of anticipation could actually be worth it? How could this be better than he'd thought it would be? Tyler pushed inside of him tightly again, aligning their bodies exactly, and Jeremy decided that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but this, right now.  
"Never got the teacher thing," Tyler muttered, "until this."  
"Yeah well, I never got the student thing either." Tyler smirked.  
"Good to know I'm the first."  
"The only," Jeremy added softly. Tyler growled in the back of his throat. Jeremy guessed it was the right thing to say. Not that he'd intended it that way. The words slipped out. Tyler pulled up and Jeremy held on, sitting up. He wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, pulling him closer. Tyler worked within the circle of his legs. He brought one hand to Jeremy's straining cock, teasing his fingertips along the length. Jeremy's teeth tore at his lips. "Ty, _please_," he let out. Tyler wrapped his hand around and tugged. Jeremy came dangerously close to choking again. Tyler alternated stroking and thrusting, quickening each pace in turn. Jeremy moaned when he had the breath to, clinging closer when he didn't. He could feel his release twisting and turning in him, tighter and tighter. It finally exploded, starting at his lower back and shooting up until he saw stars. Tyler thrust twice more before tensing and sagging against him. He dropped his head to Jeremy's shoulders, pressing quick kisses there.  
"Jesus," he sighed eventually.  
"I probably should have asked before," Jeremy said, shivering slightly, "bit this wasn't a onetime thing…was it?"  
"Fuck no." Tyler pulled out and yanked his pants partway closed before taking Jeremy's face in his hands. "I don't think this really qualifies as a date," he said softly, "but I'd like it to."  
"Best first date I've ever had." Tyler's cheeks flushed ever so slightly.  
"You hungry?" he questioned quietly.  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured glancing around, "I am. But we should probably clean up this mess first." Tyler waved a hand.  
"Leave it."  
"Shouldn't you try to keep things a bit more organized Tyler?"  
"I've been doing this a while Jeremy."  
"Well, yeah, but with the- um," he paused, "mix-up." Tyler just smirked, holding out his jeans.  
"I had to get your attention…didn't I?"

_A/N: Had to do a teacher one…I'm sorry. Haha, not really. Though Tyler has been very very bad…giving me ideas all through work when I have no chance to write them..*sadness* I would say naughty Tyler but I think we all like him better that way, which counteracts the purpose. I'm rambling, I apologize. This is what happens at 1:58 AM. At least one crack!fic is coming, though I'm not sure how much it will actually fit the description. It'll just be strange and hopefully awesome. Yo ho ho anyone? _

_PS. I didn't edit this one, literally just finished..sorry for any errors!_


	53. Captain Blood

CAPTAIN BLOOD  
Chunk No Captain Chunk  
Suggested by: a friend  
*coughcough* AU AH Crack!fic *coughcough*

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure if this qualifies as a crack!fic…I'll call it close enough just to be safe. Oh yes and this actually has plot, this does not mean you have to take it seriously. I'm not taking it seriously either. This could be my most epic oneshot yet…_

_Oh yes and Bonnie is evil. Hope you don't mind…_

.:.

Jeremy could not believe that so far this had gone off without a hitch. His last friend in the world had brought their tiny rickety boat right up against the much larger one and watched as he scurried up the side. Now his feet crept over the surprisingly even floorboards. Though he wasn't sure why he was surprised. A lot of money had bought this boat. His fists clenched. _A lot of money. _That was not what was important now. Old ghosts swirled around him. He shook them off and crept forward again. He was here now and like it or not he needed help. Damn whoever had laid the stars, there seemed to be nothing good in his. The door creaked and he winced as he slid inside the blue black interior. Even the faint light of the moon was gone and he could not see a thing. He stopped to take a deep breath before inching forward again. This would really be better if he'd known before hand what he was walking into. Then again, there had been hardly any time for planning. His foot reached the edge of a ledge and Jeremy stepped down carefully. Ha paused to take a breath. A flame of light flared suddenly, momentarily blinding him. The next second something large and heavy flew into him, knocking the breath from his chest. When Jeremy looked up, familiar brown eyes met his. A freezing blade pressed to the tender skin of this throat. He opened his mouth and it pressed in. He closed it again.  
"Come to kill me in my sleep?" Jeremy slowly shook his head, wincing when the blade pressed tight again. "You were never a good liar," was the soft reply. He was dragged down to the depths of the ship before he got a word out. For hours Jeremy paced the tiny cell, fuming to himself. One former attempt did not make it a lifetime quest. He had other things to do. The worst part of everything was the tight, tiny ball in his stomach that would not vanish. Ever since he had met those eyes. He slapped his hands against the ship wall. Damn the stars.

It was well into the next day before he finally got to see him. He walked straight to the bars, desperation clinging.  
"Please," he began, "I need your help."  
"Leave us."  
"Captain," the man standing in the corner said hesitantly. Tyler turned to him slowly.  
"I said," he murmured quietly, "leave us." He bowed his head before obeying. "Now," Tyler said, stepping closer, "I am dying to know, what _is _this about?"  
"You know that I would not be here, I would never be here, if I had any other choice at all." Tyler smirked, his eyes flashing.  
"Yes," he agreed, "I am aware."  
"You are one of the most feared men in these waters. I need you with me. The Salvatores have my sister." There was no reaction from the man in front of him. He was obviously unimpressed.  
"And you would risk your own life?" Jeremy snorted before pacing back a step.  
"I have risked my neck for less, as you well know."  
"And why would I help you? Why _should _I help you?"  
"Think of the thing that you love most in the world, no matter what it is," Jeremy clarified, "and imagine that someone had taken that away from you. Would you not do everything in your power to see it returned?"  
"I imagine I would," Tyler said haltingly, touching a fingertip to his chin, "were it not in the Salvatores' hands."  
"My sister is the only thing I have left of my parents," Jeremy tried again. Tyler crossed his arms. Jeremy stepped to the bars again, taking them carefully in his hands. "You owe me," he finally whispered.

There was a tense silence. "Help me," Jeremy demanded. "Help me or kill me now." Tyler shook his head.  
"You are a fool Jeremy Gilbert."  
"No," he murmured, "I am already dead." Tyler turned away suddenly. He took a deep breath before pulling something out of his coat. When he returned, a key was in his hand.  
"This is my ship," Tyler warned before opening the door. Jeremy could not say anything close to what he wanted to so he nodded. When he moved to pass Tyler caught his arm. There was yet another tense silence. Tyler sighed before opening his mouth. He seemed to be ready to speak when there was a shout from above.  
"Pirates!" Tyler dropped his arm and smiled tightly before handing him a dagger.  
"We are the pirates," he murmured, heading for the stairs. Some of the pirates had already managed to board by the time they made it above deck. Before Jeremy had fully accepted it they were in the thick of battle, Tyler at his back once again. As a general rule, pirates weren't to attack other pirates without previous provocation. There was one very famous exception to this rule however. The Salvatore brothers. They were widely feared for good reason. From the snippets of news Jeremy had heard about Tyler and his crew, they avoided the Salvatore brothers widely. Jeremy knew that he did as well. He could not see a reason for this. At the same time, hope swelled within him. Elena could be in the ship right next to the one he now stood on. If he could only get to her.

He began fighting with a single minded determination, taking a sword as he killed the former owner. He did not notice when Tyler slipped away from him.  
"Young Gilbert!" a voice called out. Jeremy stabbed the man in front of him and did not take the time to watch him fall before spinning on a heel. "Drop your sword now, or she dies." Damon Salvatore, identified by his flashing blue eyes held Bonnie tight against his chest, his bloody sword at her throat. Jeremy's chest caught. Bonnie Bennett. His last friend in the world. He glanced to Tyler, still fighting through the crowd of men on the deck.  
"Let her go!" Jeremy tried. Damon simply pulled her tighter. The sword was pulled from his hand, nearly cutting into the flesh of his palm.  
"It will go easier if you don't fight," a voice advised. Jeremy guessed it was Stefan. He didn't bother turning to check. Damon lowered his sword but Bonnie remained pressed against him, wrapping an arm around his neck. Damon's smirk spoke volumes. Jeremy caught his breath, Tyler was pinned against the rail by three men. His sword was knocked away and then, very suddenly, the battle was over. Damon shoved Bonnie away from him before crossing to Jeremy.  
"Mm," he let out, handing his sword to Stefan, "I have plans for you." Jeremy stepped closer.  
"Where is my sister?"  
"Ah the lovely Elena. She seems to have vanished." Damon smirked again.  
"You don't have her," Jeremy said slowly, "you never did."  
"No," Bonnie agreed, flouncing closer. Jeremy tensed his jaw before turning to her.  
"I trusted you," he said simply.  
"Yes well," she pouted briefly, "betrayal has a way of following you around, does it not?" She trailed a finger down the neck of his shirt, tossing her hair. He tried to stay calm, he really did. Instead he pulled back and back handed her to the deck. Stefan dropped both swords and restrained him. Damon watched as Bonnie struggled to pull herself up, rubbing her face. He half turned to where four men were struggling to bring Tyler forward.  
"Kill him," he ordered quickly, "can you handle that?"

Jeremy surged forward, dragging Stefan a few feet.  
"No!" he screamed out. Damon looked amused. Bonnie still looked pissed. Tyler looked surprised and a bit sad.  
"Make it slow," Damon murmured.  
"Damn you!" Jeremy let out, shoving all of his weight against Stefan's hold. Stefan staggered once again.  
"Brother," he said, "if the captain means so much for our hostage, perhaps we should keep him alive." He paused. "For now." Damon waved a hand quickly.  
"Whatever you desire Brother. It means nothing to me. The captain is yours to do with as you please."  
"Bind them and bring them quickly," Stefan ordered, handing Jeremy off to two men. The pushed him to his knees on the deck next to Tyler. Jeremy's eyes burned as he watched the blood streaming and pooling around his knees.  
"I am sorry," he murmured quickly and quietly, "I have just cost you everything."  
"Not everything," Tyler returned, staring straight ahead as the rest of his crew was mutilated. Their arms were tied tightly behind their backs before they were allowed to stand. They were transferred to the other boat, as well as anything the Salvatores wanted, and stood on deck to watch as Tyler's ship was lit on fire and left to sink. Tyler watched with a grim expression, his shoulders sagging as the flames grew and the air heated. They started sailing and both Tyler and Jeremy were shoved on their knees again. Damon began going through the things taken from the ship, tossing them to crew members. Jeremy mostly watched Tyler, disinterested in whatever they had taken. Or so he thought. When Tyler's jaw tightened even further Jeremy followed his eyes and could not stop himself from letting out a gasp. His father's silver pocket watch dangled from Damon's fingertips. He had not seen it in years. More than that, he had thought it was gone forever. Why did Tyler have it? He remembered clearly needing to sell it to buy them a week's food. Jeremy's eyes closed briefly. So many years ago. _Why did Tyler have it? _  
"What say you Brother?" Damon questioned. Stefan crossed to him and held out his hand. Damon let it drop to his palm. Jeremy gritted his teeth. They split the rest of Tyler's belongings as Jeremy's thoughts went in endless circles. Finally they were tossed, literally, below deck and dragged to a cell. The door closing so that they were alone was actually a relief. Jeremy flexed his wrists before falling against a wall and sliding down. Tyler paced for a moment before sitting as far away as possible. He sighed and let his head drop. It was the middle of the night before anyone came below deck. Two men came down and opened the cell door, dragging Jeremy out. He was barely awake, Tyler jumped off the floor just as the cage door slammed shut. He threw himself against the bars, watching anxiously. The men made carrying Jeremy up the ladder seem easy. On deck he was bound by the wrists, another rope tied to him. Damon stood at the rail, watching him. "I am afraid you have made the lovely Ms. Bennett quite upset. I cannot kill you, obviously, but over the years I have found ways." Jeremy tensed, saying nothing. Damon stepped away from the railing, pushing him closer. "Gents." With that Jeremy was shoved overboard.

.:.

Tyler waited anxiously, wide awake in the chill of the night. What he estimated to be nearly two hours later, there was the loud 'thump' of a body hitting the floor. Jeremy was dragged back into the cell, sopping wet. Tyler crouched down and pulled him up, hands moving over his frigid chest. The beat of his heart was soft under his palm, barely there at all.  
"Jeremy," he whispered, shaking him. Jeremy groaned, his eyelids fluttering open.  
"C-cold water," he managed hoarsely.  
"Yes," Tyler agreed, laughing slightly in relief. With some effort he pulled Jeremy up, tugging at his jacket. Jeremy's limbs moved sluggishly as he tried to help. Stefan appeared suddenly, handing some rough blankets through the bars. Jeremy's teeth were chattering too hard to him to say anything. Tyler was shocked speechless.  
"He cannot die," Stefan explained quickly before disappearing into the dark. Together they finished stripping away Jeremy's clothes before Tyler wrapped him in the blankets. Jeremy clutched the fabric in his hands, watching Tyler as he tried to warm up.  
"W-w-why," he managed, "w-w," Tyler waved his hand, staring into the blackness outside the bars.  
"It was the first thing I did when we got back," he murmured. He could still remember the pride at recovering the watch, tucking it safely into his pocket. Tyler only managed a fleeting look at Jeremy. Even now, so close to death, it was good to see him. But the pain and confusion were palpable in his expression and Tyler could hardly stand it.  
"B-before the b-boat," Jeremy demanded quietly. Tyler nodded in agreement.  
"Could you not wait for me to return?" he asked suddenly. Jeremy laughed shallowly.  
"G-got word you sailed off," he had to pause, "into the sunset. T-treasure was g-gone. What was I t-to think?"  
"It was you who told me to never buy a boat I had not sailed." Jeremy laughed hollowly again before coughing.  
"N-no," he let out, "s-surely it is not that simple. It cannot be."  
"Had you not tried to kill me, it could have been." Jeremy began to cough so hard he was unable to reply. He curled on the floor, covering his face with the blankets. Tyler clenched his hands, but otherwise remained unmoving. Jeremy quieted down and did not say anything for several moments.  
"What would you have done?" he finally questioned quietly. There was no answer for that question. Tyler remained silent.

Tyler stayed awake through the night. He wondered where they were sailing to, what Damon's game was. He wondered when Jeremy, the only person he had ever let in, turned into such a bitter enemy. Such a simple misunderstanding. All over the Donovan treasure. Was it worth it in the end? No. Now the boat he had purchased for both of them was sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Why not let him die? He was not supposed to survive his crew, let alone his ship. Everything was wrong. Completely, desperately wrong. It had been for years. The sun was rising, a faint pink light falling down into the bottom of the ship, when Tyler finally let himself fall asleep. The canon fire woke him. Jeremy was pulling his clothes back on quickly, stumbling as the entire ship quaked around them. There were screams from above them. Tyler stood and stretched before sitting again. There was nothing they could do. After a few minutes, Jeremy sat down next to him. "I suppose this is…fitting." Tyler found himself nodding in agreement.  
"If I die today it is with relief that you know the truth."  
"The truth," Jeremy said, making it sound like a question.  
"I was never more happy than when we sailed together."  
"Nor was I." Tyler turned his head towards Jeremy, watching him carefully.  
"I missed you so deeply it ached," Tyler admitted. There was no point in holding anything back now. This ship was most likely going down. They were locked inside.  
"I cannot…describe what it was when I thought that you left me behind." Tyler hugged him tightly.  
"I never left you behind. I carried you with me all the while." They pulled apart slightly as Stefan slid down the ladder. He opened the cell wordlessly, stepping back to let them out. Tyler glanced to Jeremy and went before him. Stefan was a Salvatore; he was not going to lay his trust on him. Tyler looked back in time to see Stefan offer the pocket watch on his flat palm.  
"Your sister is waiting," he murmured. Jeremy took the watch and smiled tentatively. Tyler went up the ladder first, turning to offer Jeremy a hand once he saw that everything was calm. Both Damon and Bonnie had guns pointed at them. Elena Gilbert stood in a loose shirt and trousers, hands on her hips as the wind whipped her hair around.  
"Jeremy," she said, coming forward to hug him. Jeremy sagged with visible relief, still holding Tyler's hand as he hugged her.  
"How did this come about?" he questioned. Elena smiled.  
"We owe our thanks to one Stefan Salvatore." She smiled behind Jeremy for a while longer before crossing to Damon. "If I release you," she murmured, "you never come after any of us again." Damon gritted his teeth.  
"You have my word as a gentleman," he finally offered. She turned back to Stefan.  
"Mr. Salvatore?"  
"He is my brother," Stefan murmured.  
"I leave him to you then." She grabbed Jeremy's free hand and tugged him to the rail. "Go on," she said, pushing Jeremy towards the plank joining the ships. Jeremy finally dropped Tyler's hand to cross, waiting for him on the other side.  
"Will I see you again?" Stefan questioned.  
"Undoubtedly," Elena agreed, touching his cheek briefly. He smiled and she crossed as well. The rest of the crew followed before the ship set off. Jeremy only watched for a few more moments, enough time to see Damon shove Bonnie away from him. He met Tyler's eyes and smiled. "I was glad to find you alive Brother," Elena said. "Where do you desire to go?" Jeremy didn't take his eyes from Tyler.  
"Anywhere."  
"There is a little, tiny, out of the way island that I have in mind," Tyler added. Elena eyed the two of them before smiling to herself and walking away.  
"Why are we going to this island?"  
"The beach. The sand on the beach. What is _under _the sand on the beach." Jeremy stepped closer and smiled.  
"The treasure?"  
"Yes. It is ours after all."  
"Lord," Jeremy let out, "I am in love with a pirate."  
"You made me what I am," Tyler said, placing his hands on either side of Jeremy on the railing.  
"My greatest accomplishment," he said, leaning back, "no doubt."

_A/N: I love it when something starts out as a joke and I end up really liking it. I mean we all know that Jeremy and Tyler would make really sexy pirates, that much is obvious. Hope you enjoyed even though it wasn't incredibly pirate-y…I didn't want to go overboard. Oh dear, now I'm using puns. Time to stop ranting and publish. Edited very quickly, sorry for whatever I missed! _


	54. My Life Would Suck Without You

MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU  
Kelly Clarkson  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
*coughcough* I'll let you decide the timeline. *coughcough*

_A/N: This one is literally fluffy…you were warned. _

.:.

Jeremy had only had the house to himself for ten minutes, and was finally enjoying it, when the doorbell rang. He dragged himself out of the recliner and went to answer it. His heart caught and he moved to slam the door instinctively.  
"Chill out Jer," Tyler said, stopping it with the toe of his shoe easily.  
"What do you want Tyler?" Jeremy questioned, shooting for bored. It sounded whiney, even to him.  
"I need your help." As he spoke the jacket that was bundled in his arms hissed loudly before hopping and jerking. Jeremy took a step back automatically.  
"What the hell is that?" he demanded. Tyler shifted his jacket, revealing the tiny orange head of a kitten. As soon as it saw a chance at freedom it jumped from Tyler's arms, skidding on the wood floor before running into the house.  
"It doesn't like me," Tyler explained simply.  
"So you thought 'oh let me just drop by my ex's and see if he wants it?'"  
"Not exactly," Tyler muttered. "Caroline's mom is allergic and it was fine when the little bastard was sleeping. Then it woke up on the way to my house and attacked."  
"Attacked?" Jeremy questioned, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. Tyler arched an eyebrow right back and lifted his shirt with one hand, revealing a wide array of crisscrossing scratch marks. "Alright," Jeremy coughed out, his throat running dry, "come in and I'll…get something."

Jeremy half looked for the kitten as he crossed to the kitchen. Partly because he wanted to avoid thinking about Tyler and partly because he didn't want it to break anything. It had really already caused him enough trouble. Jeremy ran water over a paper towel as Tyler leaned against the island, pulling up his shirt again. Jeremy's hands shook as he wiped away the drying blood. The scratches were already healing nicely. He was just wasting his time and making an ass of himself really. "Do you think it's because of the wolf thing?" Tyler laughed his abs moving deliciously as he did.  
"The wolf thing. Yeah, I suppose so."  
"Well, you'll be fine," Jeremy said, balling the paper towel and tossing it towards the trashcan before smacking Tyler's stomach. Tyler laughed again even as he jerked off the island, dropping his shirt. "It's a little orange ball of fluffy death, I promise."  
"Then why did you bring it here?"  
"It was better than throwing it out the window," Tyler's shoulders lifted and dropped, "which, believe me, I considered." Jeremy frowned in disapproval.  
"With your arm? It wouldn't stand a chance." Tyler smirked.  
"You know it babe." Jeremy's jaw dropped open a bit and Tyler blanched. "Sorry," he muttered quickly, "it just sort of…came out."  
"It's fine," Jeremy said tightly.  
"You wouldn't mind taking care of it until I find something else?" Tyler questioned. The kitten was still nowhere in sight and somehow Jeremy knew if he disagreed they'd have a hell of a time finding it.  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
"Thanks," Tyler murmured, smiling slightly.

An awkward silence prevailed. Every second seemed to drag on and on.  
"Guess I could go," Tyler said. Jeremy noted that he didn't say should. He bit his lips to keep words from spilling out. So many were pulling at him. Because he missed Tyler, of course he did. But the two of them were like rain and white pants. You hope it's going to work…but it just doesn't. Sure the sex was hot and Tyler could be incredibly sweet. But they fought like cats and dogs. For each positive quality there were three bad. It was for the good of both of them. It was. He sighed to himself. But he wondered if he'd ever love someone else the way he loved Tyler. "Jer," Tyler sighed.  
"Don't," Jeremy warned softly. As always, Tyler ignored him and did what he wanted to. He didn't stop until their hips were pressed together.  
"I miss you," Tyler breathed, framing Jeremy's face with his hands.  
"We can't keep doing this Ty," Jeremy argued. "We just hurt each other."  
"I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to be without you either." He pressed his lips to Jeremy's forehead. "I hate it when we're apart. You know I do." Jeremy's hands moved to Tyler's hips before skirting around to his back. He sighed.  
"I hate it when we fight," he returned.  
"I'll be better." Jeremy had to close his eyes for a moment.  
"It's not just you." His resolve was weakening as the seconds ticked by.  
"Then you be better too." Jeremy chuckled once and Tyler tugged him even closer.  
"You say that as if it's so simple."  
"Well pick your poison. I may leave later or I definitely leave now." Jeremy moved his arms, wrapping them around Tyler's neck and tucking his face into his shoulder.  
"No," he mumbled, "just don't leave at all." Tyler pulled back enough to kiss him, hard.  
"That I can do." He kissed him again, pressing into him harder. "I love you." Jeremy was torn between catching his breath and sighing, letting out a small surprised sound.  
"I love you too." They moved into the living room just in time for the kitten to launch off the couch and attack Tyler again. It clung to Tyler's butt, hanging there as it hissed as ferociously as it could. Jeremy laughed before pulling him away. He patted Tyler's butt quickly. "Okay?" Tyler smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah." He shot a half hearted glare at the kitten. "I owe him anyways." Jeremy dropped the kitten to the floor gingerly in order to accept another kiss from Tyler.  
"We're ho- oh damn it," Elena let out, pausing in the doorway.  
"What?" Jeremy demanded a hand on his hip. Elena's brow furrowed as she frowned. Jenna came in behind her.  
"Ha!" she let out, smiling triumphantly. "Pay up kid." Elena grumbled more before digging money out of her pocket.  
"You were betting on us?" Jeremy questioned, eyebrows shooting up.  
"It was only a matter of time," Elena sighed.  
"You two can't be without each other," Jenna added, still smiling as she waved a twenty around.  
"She has a point," Tyler whispered into his ear, "a very, very good one."

_A/N: Calm down, I've already got smut planned. That's right; I know where your minds are. It's okay...I just watched the convention footage, my mind is already there. Thanks for being too damn adorable and sexy guys, really. *sighs*_


	55. April

APRIL  
*coughcough* AU *coughcough*

.:.

Elena sighed into her phone as she answered,  
"Hey Stefan,"  
"What's wrong babe?" She sighed again.  
"Tyler and Jeremy are being annoying. I miss you," she whined slightly.  
"What are they doing?" he questioned, laughing slightly.  
"Don't know," she responded, "making as much noise as humanly, _supernaturally_," she amended, "possible."  
"Sorry," Stefan returned. "At least they're not killing anyone." She turned towards the stairs as Jeremy came storming down, Tyler passing him blurring into the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna kill you Gilbert," Tyler growled, appearing again.  
"Give it your best shot Lockwood, I'm waiting," Jeremy returned, smirking and throwing both arms out to the side at the base of the stairs. Tyler blurred forward again, Elena didn't see the knife until it was too late. She screamed and dropped the phone. The knife stuck out of Jeremy's chest at an angle. Tyler and Jeremy fell away from each other, Jeremy gasping out blood, Tyler gaping.  
"No!" Elena screamed and ran towards Jeremy just as he dropped to the floor. She pulled him into her arms.  
"Shit that hurts," he managed, teeth red. "Pull it out 'lena, please." Tears came to her eyes as she grasped the handle with a shaking hand. "Hurry," he whispered.  
"Jer, don't die," she cried, "I love you."  
"'S fine, 's fine 'lena. Just hurts." Catching her breath and biting her lip she did. Jeremy panted for a few moments before dying in her arms.  
"I'm so sorry," Tyler choked out, still several feet away. "I just- I just lost my temper and I wasn't thinking and…" he trailed off as Stefan burst through the door.  
"What happened?" he questioned, veins popping out as his eyes darkened.  
"Ask…him…" Elena managed around sobs.  
"I just, lost it!" Tyler managed, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"It'll be fine," Stefan said, kneeling down, "he's got his ring, see?" Elena looked to where Stefan held up Jeremy's wrist. She slowly calmed herself.  
"Oh. Oh, I didn't think of that. Okay." Stefan looked to Tyler,  
"You got lucky this time Tyler," he said sternly. Tyler didn't respond, swiping at his eyes.

Jeremy came back to life with a gasp.  
"God that hurt," he let out, rubbing a hand at his chest absently. Elena hugged his neck tightly.  
"You wanted to do it," Tyler returned, smirking slightly.  
"Oh yeah," Jeremy said dryly, "how'd it go?"  
"Perfectly," Tyler said. Jeremy smiled weakly. Stefan stood, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow silently.  
"Would you like to share with the class?" Elena questioned, clearing her throat. She pulled away slightly and Jeremy smiled up at her.  
"April fools?" Her jaw fell open. Jeremy pulled himself up and climbed the first stair. "Calm down Sis, it was just a joke."  
"I-I-I-I," she stammered. "I am going to kill you!" she screamed out, slapping his arm. "I cannot believe you did that! I really am going to kill you!"  
"It's not my fault you fell for it! You know Tyler and I are cool now."  
"Yeah but he's a werewolf!"  
"Yeah…hence the ring working," Jeremy muttered. Elena slapped him again.  
"Elena," Stefan said, pulling her back, "you can't kill Jeremy." She crossed her arms and pouted at him. "You're human." The smile on Jeremy's face fell off. Stefan pressed a hand to his chest.

"Allow me."

_A/N: I know. I know. This is just a tad bit late. What can I say? I actually had just a teeny life today. It's not the smut I promised cause this wasn't planned. But it's still coming! And actually, if you thought that it was the smut, this was kinda an April Fools on you guys. *is proud of self* Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_


	56. Undisclosed Desires

UNDISCLOSED DESIRES  
Muse  
Suggested by: bb1019  
*coughcough* AU Post 2x07 *coughcough*

_A/N: Smut! Yay. We all know Jyler smut is the best kind._

.:.

Jeremy freezes as soon as he sees Tyler, heat spiraling through the pit of his stomach. He knows that look, he knows it well. A shiver runs up his spine. Over the last few weeks he's learned to appreciate the look. He appreciates it because he anticipates what will follow this look. It's a wonder really how quickly he's gotten used to it. Well, there's no other option really. It feels too good to give in. And Tyler needs it, Jeremy knows he does. The first time…he pauses and inhales deeply through his nose. The first time, in the woods. Clumsy, painful, searing. He catches his breath with a tiny moan. When he looks back to Tyler he sees Tyler's wincing as if he's in pain. Jeremy quickly realizes he heard him. He barely suppresses another moan. Tyler's a good fifteen feet away. It just makes it better.  
"Roof?" Jeremy whispers. Tyler nods almost imperceptibly. Jeremy's breath catches again as he spins for the staircase with roof access. He doesn't feel Tyler following. He doesn't have to. He's only managed to unsnap his jeans when Tyler's hands are helping him, sliding inside. Jeremy leans back and groans generously. Tyler growls at the sound. "God, Ty," Jeremy manages brokenly.  
"Sounds like you need it just as much as I do," Tyler breathes hotly against his skin. Jeremy lets his eyelids slide closed.  
"Yeah," he sighs, "maybe I do." Tyler rocks forward in response, grinding their hips together. Jeremy can't stop his whimper. Tyler spins them both, pushing Jeremy against the wall next to the door. The rough brick under his palms feels almost as good as Tyler's fingernails scraping down his back, almost. The bell rings, jarring through the air. Jeremy jumps slightly. Tyler ignores it completely. He slips Jeremy's shirt off at a speed that the younger boy is still amazed by. Tyler leans forward and presses an open mouthed kiss to Jeremy's shoulder blade. Jeremy doesn't know whether to arch or press against the touch so he simply tenses and moans. Tyler lets out a laugh, breath cooling the damp skin. Jeremy squirms. "Please," he says quickly. There's no shame in begging. Or there could be. He needs it too bad to know or care. In the next second Tyler's shirt has vanished and his burning skin is pressed flush against Jeremy's back. Jeremy's breath hisses out and his eyes close again.  
"Come here." He obeys without thinking because he doesn't need to. Tyler will make it perfect. He always does.

Tyler turns him quickly, hands skimming down his chest before tugging at his jeans again. Jeremy arches his hips forward, not caring whether or not he's helping. Tyler chuckles softly and Jeremy plays in the sound for a moment, fingertips twitching with a nameless want. As if he wanted to catch Tyler's laugh and pull it back to him. He reaches for Tyler instead. Loops his arms around Tyler's neck and tucks his face into him. Tyler's pulling him down, down, down and Jeremy can't think beyond it. Tyler lays on the concrete and Jeremy straddles him, eyes glancing off his scraped knees as he does. Tyler hands him the tube of lotion he's taken to carrying around with him before Jeremy even thinks to look for it.  
"When did you…?"  
"Does it matter?" Tyler asks, arching an eyebrow. Jeremy bites his smiling lips before shaking his head. "Hurry," Tyler urges, laying his hands on Jeremy's hips.  
"You're faster," Jeremy counters, releasing his smile. Tyler lets his head fall back to the concrete with an audible crack.  
"If you keep teasing me I'm fairly sure you won't like what happens."  
"Actually I probably wouldn't mind." Tyler growls and tightens his grip. "Just saying," Jeremy gasps before arching backwards and putting the lotion to use. Tyler contents himself, barely, with watching Jeremy's abs move as he breathes in and out. He stretches his fingertips up and grazes the edge of Jeremy's ribs. Jeremy shoots him a glance in response. Tyler loses his patience and reaches around Jeremy, with one hand he smacks Jeremy's hand away and slides two fingers into him. Jeremy moans before shoving himself down onto Tyler's hand. Tyler lets him grind for a few moments before sliding his fingers out and lifting Jeremy up. Jeremy lays his hands on Tyler's chest and holds his breath as Tyler slides him down torturously. Tyler holds him in place and Jeremy wiggles before opening his eyes to glare down at him.  
"Told you," Tyler smirks. Jeremy groans, letting his fingertips dig into Tyler's chest.  
"I'," Jeremy lets out in one short breath. Tyler slides his hands down to Jeremy's thighs.  
"Alright go." Jeremy offers a lopsided smile before rising and slamming back down. The breath leaves Tyler's chest in one smooth whoosh. Jeremy's moving again before he manages to catch it.

They're panting in sync and Jeremy doesn't mind. He moves his hands from Tyler's shoulders to his hair, threading through and tugging. He's still shocked by how soft Tyler's hair is. Maybe it's part of being a werewolf. Maybe it's always been that way. Tyler grabs onto Jeremy's hips again and begins lifting him and dropping him down. Jeremy just moans content to let him.  
"Fuck Ty, fuck. Please," Jeremy lets out, eyes closing again.  
"Touch yourself," Tyler orders, gritting his teeth. Jeremy moves a hand to his cock, stroking quickly and moaning again. Tyler moves him faster, groaning at the feel.  
"Ty," is the only warning Tyler gets before Jeremy explodes all over his chest. Tyler can't help but groan at the sight and feel of it. Jeremy's clenching around him like crazy, body trembling, eyes tightly shut. Tyler can't take it. He pulls Jeremy down onto him one last time and everything goes a pleasant, hazy white. Jeremy sags down, rolling off Tyler to the side. Tyler sighs, letting his eyes close. He gasps quietly in surprise when Jeremy snuggles into his side. Opening one eye he glances down at the top of Jeremy's head. Jeremy doesn't move and Tyler figures maybe this is okay. He wraps an arm around him loosely and kisses his hair.  
"Thank you," he murmurs. Jeremy looks up at him in surprise, a soft smile edging his lips. He opens his mouth to reply and nothing comes out. Finally he lets his lips close on another smile and curls closer again. "We should get back to class," Tyler murmurs thoughtfully.  
"Mm," Jeremy half agrees, "maybe in a few minutes." Neither of them moves for the rest of the afternoon.


	57. Brave New World

BRAVE NEW WORLD  
Hedley  
*coughcough* Pre 1x22 to 2x01 *coughcough*

.:.

He probably, at some point, should have learned to recognize the signs. For example, when his father throws the keys on the entry way table instead of tucking them neatly into his pocket, that's a sign. Or when he heads straight for the bar, for decoration purposes, in the sitting room rather than to his office or even the kitchen, that's a sign. When his father doesn't respond to his mother's 'How was your day?' that's a sign. Tyler doesn't know what triggers these signs. He doesn't know why they collect and crash together exactly as they do. But he wasn't concerned with that. He was more concerned with why he didn't see them in time that night. Maybe it was because he was tired. A lot had been going on lately. Matt still wasn't speaking to him and maybe that was getting inside his head. Maybe it was still the remnants of Gilbert's fucking soapbox speech. Why did it matter anyways? In the end he was still in his room, curled on the floor, behind a locked door. His ribs felt cracked, they might even be. Blood was trickling sideways down his face. His father was still raging, fists flying against the unyielding wood. He even threw in a few kicks for good measure.  
"Open this fucking door Tyler!" He slid sideways on the floor, not stopping until he felt partially secure under his bed. He covered both ears with his hands. There was nothing to do but wait it out. His father kept screaming. Tyler closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't happening.

Hours later, once his mother had tempted his father away with a bottle of something alcoholic, it was finally quiet. Tyler was scared to move, but he was even more scared of staying. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed. The peace never lasted long. He slid his window open, wincing when it creaked. Tyler stood perfectly frozen until he was sure nothing else in the house had moved. Wincing again at the resulting pain, he pushed himself onto the windowsill. Letting his feet dangle down he lowered himself slowly until his arms were fully extended above his head. Closing his eyes and exhaling shakily, he let go. Tyler's knees gave out on impact and he crashed to the earth. He laid there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. _Fuck._ That hurt more than it usually did. Gilbert's words came back to haunt him again as he tried not to move. The words that had been shadowing him for weeks. They made him rethink most aspects of his day.

_"You don't have to be like this- you don't." _

He blew out a sigh. What did Gilbert know anyway? He didn't know Tyler. He didn't know what he went through. He sure as hell didn't know the signs. Tyler sighed. But then he didn't have to, did he? He rolled to his stomach slowly before pushing himself up. He didn't know where he was going. Anywhere but here. He meant to go to the woods. He really did. But it was an unnaturally cold night. And he couldn't stop thinking about Gilbert. Tyler supposed he should have been surprised to find himself on the Gilbert porch. Perhaps he just lacked the energy. He must have stood there for a good fifteen minutes before he finally knocked. Elena answered after a few minutes, brow furrowing immediately.  
"Tyler?" she questioned.  
"Uh, yeah. Is Gil-Jeremy here?"  
"Yeah," she paused awkwardly, "just a second." Tyler shoved his hands into his pockets while he waited, internally cursing himself. Jeremy's frame finally filled the doorway.  
"Tyler? What are you doing here?"  
"Don't know," Tyler muttered. "I've been thinking about what you said I guess."  
"What I said," Jeremy said haltingly.  
"Yeah," he sighed, "about me." Jeremy still looked confused. "Just forget it man, sorry." Tyler turned to go but then Jeremy was pulling him back by the shoulder.  
"No, look you're already here. Let's talk." Tyler shrugged out of his grasp.  
"I mostly just came to tell you that you're wrong."

Jeremy's expression was still blank.  
"About what?"  
"I _do_ have to be this way. There isn't another option for me." Realization finally dawned on Jeremy.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
"Because."  
"Because why?" Jeremy demanded, refusing to let it go.  
"My dad hits me. Okay?" Tyler froze. He couldn't believe he just admitted that. He'd never said it out loud before, not really.  
"Come inside," Jeremy murmured, tugging on his wrist gently. Tyler followed. "Tyler's going to spend the night," Jeremy called to Elena as they passed. Her jaw dropped open, but Tyler didn't object. It wasn't like he wanted to go home. Not to mention, he'd spent enough nights on Matt's couch. Oh yeah, and Matt wasn't speaking to him right now.  
"Jeremy," Elena called after them. Jeremy didn't respond. Instead he let Tyler into his room before slamming the door behind him.  
"Something going on?" Tyler asked quietly.  
"Yeah." Jeremy didn't elaborate, tossing himself onto his bed.

After a moment he laced his fingers under his head. "So," he sighed, "you have all this pent up anger because of your dad. And you take it out on me."  
"Something like that," Tyler agreed dryly, "I guess."  
"Why don't you tell someone? Other than me I mean." Tyler snorted before leaning against a wall.  
"Yeah, sure. That'd go over perfectly. Um excuse me high school counselor, my daddy hits me. Can you throw a piece of good will his way?"  
"What could it hurt?"  
"You're kidding right?" Tyler waved a hand over himself. "Me." He sighed before shaking his head. "There's no nice, neat way out of this Jeremy. It's real life."  
"I'm aware." Tyler barely stopped himself from asking what Jeremy's problems were. They were rather obvious.  
"I'm sorry alright? I'm just tired and pissed off and in pain."  
"It happened tonight?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler nodded stiffly. "Hate to break it to you Lockwood, but that means I'm right."  
"Come again?"  
"You're still talking with your mouth. Not to mention, you've apologized to me twice." He sat up slowly before standing. "You can be different. Maybe you already are."  
"I'm just working up to it," Tyler joked softly. Jeremy smiled.  
"Come on, I'll set you up on the couch."

In the end, Jeremy was right. The more time Tyler spent away from home and with Jeremy, the more obvious it was. He wasn't so angry all the time. He got to spend time doing things he actually enjoyed, like designing the parade float. He even fixed things with Matt. Tyler liked to think that he was helping Jeremy too. Jeremy didn't talk about it, but there was obviously something wrong between him and his sister. Tyler didn't press him. He knew how hard it could be to talk about things. Hell, if his dad had never showed Jeremy what he was like Tyler never would have told him anyways. Tyler guessed there were small miracles in the world after all. Then Founder's Day came and went. And Tyler felt terrible for having the thought. It was as if his mother had been unplugged. But maybe he had been too. Time started passing in a blur. Tyler was surprisingly grateful. Before he knew it, there were tons of people in his house all cooing and smiling reassuringly. Half of them he'd only spoken to once in his life. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that he was supposed to miss his father. Instead he felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders. He'd tucked himself in a room away from everyone and then Jeremy was there. It was all written in his eyes. He understood.  
"Hey," he said softly. Tyler heard what the word really said.

_'I'm here. I care.' _

Tyler took a deep breath. His life had been changing lately. He was ready for it.

_A/N: OMG you guys I am so sorry this is late! Terrible shift at work plus sickness equals me being in bed all day… Blech. Anyways, hopefully I'll be back on track soon!_


	58. Infinity

INFINITY  
The XX  
*coughcough* AU AH *coughcough*

_A/N: The jig is up, The Green Eyed Cat, I know it's your birthday. So my dear, this one's for you._

.:.

I was buzzed. Not drunk. Buzzed. It wasn't a party unless you got buzzed. At least that's what my buzzed brain figured as it swam around in a bath of booze. The real problem of the night was why exactly I was being led upstairs by two men on either side of me. By the way they wavered and held onto me tighter than necessary, they were more than buzzed. Chances were this wasn't going to be what I'd hoped for when I arrived tonight. So why exactly was I doing it? Oh right. It's a party. It's a party and I am buzzed. My pants took control approximately ten minutes ago. The guy on my left bumped into me before slurring an apology. I laughed in response. What was I getting myself into? My brain was beginning to flail around. My feet were making their way forward, down the hall. My pants were still rather excited. The guy on my right leaned in and pressed a sloppily slobbery kiss on my neck. I was still aware enough to be repulsed. Pants marginally less excited. Someone came out of a door suddenly, bringing our entire disaster of a threesome yet to happen to a halt. I moved my eyes over him appreciatively before attempting to extract myself. That was a no go.  
"Hm," he let out, lips quirking as I tried to drown myself in his eyes. He held a hand out to me, palm open. Was this really happening? Maybe I was drunk. I was drunk. Had to be. This wasn't my life. Men that looked that good did not smirk at me and offer me their hand. Especially when I was just beginning to realize how desperately I needed saving. "Limited time offer," he murmured softly, inching his hand closer. I barely managed to swallow.  
"Uum, me?" I squeaked. _Real smooth Gilbert. _His smirk widened into a predatory grin.  
"You," he confirmed. Butterflies kick started in my stomach. He arched an eyebrow. "Coming?" _Hopefully. _  
"Hey. Heyyyyy…'s ourssz." I didn't bother to check which one of them had uttered the embarrassing string of words pretending to be a sentence understandable by other human beings. Instead I yanked myself out of their grasp, secretly hoping they'd knock into each other and hit the floor, and took the stranger's offered hand.

I was honestly starting to believe that I was drunk. Next thing I knew we were in a dim room, tearing into each other's clothes. He was a few inches shorter than me but God it didn't even bother me. His skin was addictively silky under my questing hands and he smelled like the best combination of smells that somehow reminded me of sex. Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was because he may as well have been sex personified. His lips crashed onto mine and I moaned immediately. His hands skimmed up my shirt, running over my ribs. How was it possible that his hands were _perfectly _calloused to push me even closer? I desperately tried to step out of my shoes, take off his pants, and walk backwards at the same time. I fell onto the bed, one shoe still on, his pants open, still hanging on his hips. I licked my lips. God the lines that his body formed. What Michelangelo would have given so see what I was seeing. Beautiful, really there was no other word for it, beautiful abs trailed into a mouthwatering V of flesh, cut off tantalizingly by the waistband of his boxers. It was all still framed nicely by the dark wash jeans. What I wouldn't give to have a camera.  
"See something you like?" he questioned huskily. I would have loved to come up with something even half witty, like 'What, don't you?' or 'I don't know, give me a second.' Instead, I nodded my head like an eager puppy. It's not my fault. I was drunk. That's the official story at least. "Mm," he acknowledged, smiling, "me too." He stepped closer and tipped my chin up before kissing me. Blush spread across my cheeks like fire. We were wearing too many damn clothes.

He tasted spicy and chocolatey at the same time. Yet again, nearly reaching perfection. Probably closer than anyone else was going to get. Ever. He yanked off my jeans and underwear, taking my shoe with them. It wasn't until he was pressed against me that I realized I didn't even help him. He could lift me up without trouble. Always good to know. I filed away the information for later reference. Like wet dreams. Or when I was feeling especially lonely. I wondered if it was instinct or if he studied a lot. Either way he knew exactly how to touch me. My body was winding tighter and tighter under his exploratory touches. Moans were spilling past my parted lips faster than I was breathing. This was too good, really. I had to be dreaming. Or drunk. Or- fuck what was he doing? His tongue laved against the base of my neck again. I shuddered under him. That hot little muscle. Jesus. He rolled his hips, hardness brushing against me teasingly. I shuddered again. If he waited one more second… He pushed himself up onto one hand and used the other to shove the last of his clothes away. Like he read my mind. Perfect marks again. His dark eyes met mine. "As soon as I saw you, I knew," he breathed ghosting hands down me, "you're mine."

I arched into him helplessly. _Yes, God yes. Take me, I'm yours. I'm anything you want just dear God, put your hands on me. _He gripped my hips just tight enough to have my teeth biting my lip and yanked me closer to him. He sucked a finger into his mouth slowly, still watching me. If it was humanly possible to orgasm simply from visual stimulation, I would have. Right then and there. My hands clenched as his cheeks hollowed and he withdrew the finger again. I whimpered when he brushed the slick heat against me. He slid it inside in one motion. I didn't even know his name. I only paid attention to the fact because I couldn't very well scream it out. I was already shoving down onto his hand, bucking my hips as I cried out for more. He wiggled it around for a moment before it vanished. Two fingers replaced it. He fanned them quickly, stretching me. So good. Impossibly good. Fucking amazing.  
"Please," I let out weakly. As a rule, I don't like begging. But rules are made to be broken. Especially when drunk. Maybe I wasn't drunk anyways. My eyes rolled back in my head as he finally thrust inside me. Maybe I'd somehow gone straight to fucked up. But if I did, I never wanted to leave. Ever. He didn't give me time to catch my bearings before starting which was really, you guessed it, perfect. There's just nothing better than going crazy and trying to catch your breath while someone is taking complete control of your body. Try and find something better. I dare you. Not to get all over dramatic but it was like my body had hidden all sorts of secrets from me that he already knew. Just when to touch and where. How fast, how hard. Like I had written instructions all over my face. That only he could read. God… I didn't want to think about anything but the hot, tight feeling of him filling me.

But it was more than that. His hands were constantly moving over me. His breaths cut through mine, almost in time to the pulsing music below us. I was a helpless lump and he didn't care. Nothing could stop this and so he just kept going. Not to mention the way he'd offered himself to me before turning the tables and taking me. It was all of the rewards with none of the struggles. I was in a perfect state of bliss. At least that's what I thought. Then he took my cock firmly in hand and began stroking. More pleasure heaped on top of me. And I thought I couldn't breathe before. "God," I muttered, closing my eyes and trying to stave off the embarrassingly early orgasm.  
"Mm, uh-uh," he squeezed hard, making my eyes shoot open, "stay right here. Don't go anywhere." I couldn't manage a reply, a loud groan ripping free. "Come on. Wanna see it. Wanna feel it." When he put it like that. "Come on baby," he encouraged again. I couldn't fight it anymore. I really didn't want to anyways. I screamed and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He slid a hand into my hair and groaned, still moving furiously above me. I was a quivering mess by the time he followed me over. We slowly caught our breath. He stood and began dressing. I scooted to the edge of the bed and watched him. The one time I wouldn't mind some cuddling… Then again, complaining about any aspect of this seemed downright idiotic.  
"I don't even know your name," I reminded him softly. He messed with his shirt a moment before offering his hand.  
"I'm Tyler." I reached out to take it.  
"Jeremy." He pulled out a marker and turned my hand palm up. He scribbled for a moment before handing it back.  
"Call me sometime." I tried to summon the will to leave the bed as he walked out the door. Instead I stayed where I was and looked down at my palm. The debate of how soon I could call had already begun. 


	59. Candles

CANDLES  
Hey Monday  
Suggested by: Loki Firefox  
*coughcough* Post 2x14 *coughcough*

.:.

Jeremy cursed as the lighter burnt the pad of his thumb. He yanked his hand away, shaking it as he hopped on one foot. Fuck. That really hurt. What hurt more was the fact that he couldn't even light this damn candle. Lightning flashed through the room again, thunder predictably followed. Jeremy gave up on the candles and sank to the couch. He ignored his phone buzzing from the coffee table. The last thing he needed was Elena and her _concern. _The smell of the flame was just making him want to get high anyways. He didn't have any pot and even if he did…well it wouldn't be the best decision he'd made lately. Then again, he stopped to wonder if he'd made _any _good decisions lately. A snort sounded. Yeah. Probably not. It was the age old saying. _It seemed like a good idea at the time. _Yeah. Well now he was here alone. The power was fucking out and he couldn't fucking look at a goddamn candle without thinking about _her_. He'd rather sit in the dark. But then he was thinking about her anyways, wasn't he? Jeremy brought his injured thumb to his mouth and sucked on it as he thought. God but he could be an idiot. _Was _an idiot really. Really. Come on. How would dating his sister's best friend have _ever _worked out? Doomed from the start. But he didn't want to listen to reason. He was all caught up in her sparkly smile and sweet smelling hair. Damn hormones. He drifted into wondering what kind of toothpaste she used when there was a knock on the door, shaking him out of it. Jeremy was glad of the distraction before he'd even answered it.  
"Hey Gilbert, what's up?" Tyler pushed past him, shaking rain off as he did. Jeremy felt his jaw drop open.  
"_Tyler? _What are you doing here?" he managed by the time Tyler had already settled himself on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.  
"Good to see you too Gilbert." Jeremy shut the door and paced into the room, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"No…it's just- I mean, I heard you left," he said lamely.  
"I did," Tyler said simply.

Lightning flashed through the room again. Tyler turned his head away from Jeremy to watch the blank TV. "So," Tyler continued, "what'd I miss?"  
"Homicidal vampires."  
"Damn shame," Tyler returned.  
"Whatever you say," Jeremy sighed.  
"You got anything to drink?" Jeremy lifted his shoulder in a shrug.  
"Whatever's going bad in the fridge right now."  
"Anything interesting?" Jeremy smiled softly, shaking his head.  
"If there was, I'd already have it open." Tyler was quiet for a moment.  
"Bad night?"  
"You could say that. Yeah."  
"You wanna…like…talk about it?" Jeremy laughed before finally sitting down next to Tyler.  
"No." Tyler sighed.  
"Thank God."  
"So can I ask you something?" Jeremy questioned.  
"Shoot."  
"Why'd you come here?"  
"Well, I don't know if I'm staying yet. I didn't want to freak out anyone that's really going to care one way or another."  
"I don't know if you're going to find anyone that doesn't care Tyler. Everyone's been pretty worried about you."  
"Even you Gilbert?" He sighed slightly before nodding. The older boy had crossed his thoughts more than he'd strictly like to admit.  
"Even me."  
"Huh." Tyler leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Go figure."

Yeah Jeremy thought to himself, he'd figured a lot of things wrong too. It wouldn't leave him alone. What had he been thinking? Every time he thought about it, no matter how he thought about it, it went wrong in his head. At least he'd had something in common with Anna. Both Vicky and Anna really. But _Bonnie_…Jesus. Where was his head? He snorted softly and shook his head. "What?" Tyler questioned, glancing to him as lightning flared again.  
"Just," Jeremy sighed, a stall tactic really, "just wondering why I do the things I do."  
"Man, don't start with that philosophical bullshit. You'll make my head hurt. You're human. Humans make mistakes. You're entitled to screw up every once in a while." Jeremy couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at him. He'd forgotten how direct Tyler could be.  
"Yeah, so what's your excuse?" Jeremy didn't even see him move. Locked up tightly in one of Tyler's arms he consoled himself weakly with the facts that the room was dark and Tyler had super human speed. So it wasn't his fault really. Course, he should know better than to piss off a werewolf. But he was so used to pressing Tyler's buttons. It was second nature really. Jeremy sighed, wondering why he'd done it really, and found himself back at square one.  
"Don't need an excuse," Tyler murmured, ruffling his hair as his eyes flashed amber. "Know why? Cause I can take anybody that questions me." Jeremy tugged at his arm uselessly.  
"Get off me man, you smell like wet dog." It wasn't even close to true. Tyler smelled like a slightly spicy cologne. But Jeremy wanted to see if Tyler would let him get away with it. Tyler laughed so hard he shook Jeremy back and forth before releasing him. He rocked back and forth on the couch for a few moments, still laughing.  
"Goddamn Gilbert, you can be kinda funny sometimes," Tyler muttered, swiping at his eyes. Jeremy smiled ever so slightly. The power flickered back on and Tyler clapped his hands before smiling. "Now that's what I'm talking about. You got any good video games Gilbert?" Jeremy's smile widened before he nodded.

Maybe he didn't want to be alone tonight anyways.

_A/N: So I'll be disappearing for a few days…again. I'm sorry. I have a family…I hesitate to say emergency but it's most definitely a thing. And I'll be dealing with that. So yeah, much as I love y'all I'll see you soon hopefully!_


	60. In the End

IN THE END  
Linkin Park  
Suggested by: Ravenstalon

_A/N: Angst ahead! It is not my fault. You guys insist on leaving me angsty songs! We all know I love the Jyler fluff. *sigh* Guess I should expand my repitoire…_

.:.

With a resigned sigh, Jeremy gathers his books and shoves them in his bag. He's seen enough. Tyler's not doing this on purpose. He knows him well enough by now. If Tyler were doing this on purpose he'd have shot him at least twenty surreptitious glances by now. While Jeremy was sure that Tyler knew he was there, there had been no evidence of it outwardly. Then again, Jeremy knows how good at hiding things Tyler is.

There is a hand running up the inseam of his jeans and Tyler wants to appreciate it. He really does. But Jeremy is leaving. Logically, somewhere in the back of his brain, Tyler knows that this is really a good thing. But still… Part of him wishes that Jeremy would stay. Part of him wishes that he could get up and ask him to stay. But it's too late for that now. And even if it wasn't too late it would only be a matter of time left before it was in fact too late.

Jeremy tries not to glance at Tyler one last time. He knows it will rip his heart out. But he can't stop himself. It does. There's still so much pain lingering under the surface and Jeremy wonders again why he did it. It just doesn't make any sense. After everything that had happened. He'd never opened up to someone and connected the way it was with Tyler. Finally making his way to the door Jeremy supposes that something that good was never meant to last in his life anyways.

He can't stop himself from letting out a sigh. God that last look. So many emotions were pinned in that short gaze. Pain, anger, betrayal, regret, and overcoming them all…love. He knows Jeremy loves him. _Loved _him. But he was never deserving of that. He couldn't keep it. Tyler loved him back, at least whatever pathetic mangled version of love he was capable of. But that wasn't enough and he knew it. Jeremy had too much pain already. Tyler wasn't good for him. This was one thing Tyler wasn't going to be selfish with in his life.

Jeremy walks slowly. The gravel under his feet is soothing as it shifts and crunches. At least this, he thinks, is one thing he can control. He has the thought that maybe Tyler and he just burned too hot, too fast. The relationship was…unpredictable, even brutal at times. And while he'd tried his best to control it, to stay inside of it, he couldn't hold onto something that wouldn't be held. No matter how tight he clutched at it. At the end of the day, it didn't work. Jeremy wonders why it was meant to happen in the first place. Everything is meant to happen. It has to be. Otherwise…what's the point?

Tyler glances down, away from those pouting lips. He knows he should take her home. At least keep up the pretense that he's not mentally fucked ten ways from Sunday. But it's only been a month. Surely he's allowed time to miss what's gone from his life. Getting right back out there hadn't been his brightest idea. He is a fraud. Just because he is the only one that knows it doesn't make it a lie. Jeremy thinks he knows…but there's so much more. So much that he never told him.

Eventually he makes it up to his room. The sheets are clean, he knows that. Washed them himself for once. But Jeremy swears he can still smell Tyler on them. Doesn't know how. Doesn't really care. He just wants it to go away. He just wants everything to fade away for a while. But that's not an option either. Even _thinking _about getting high brings even more memories of Tyler rushing back.  
_"Can't keep doing this Gilbert," Tyler growled as he yanked the joint from Jeremy's fingers.  
"What the fuck Ty? Since when are you my mother?"  
"Since I fucking care that you're killing yourself inch by inch." He curled the still lit roll of paper in his fist, breath hissing out is it burned his skin. He met Jeremy's eyes before dropping it to the ground. "Stop it," he breathed, "please." Dumbfounded, Jeremy nodded slightly.  
_He pulls a pillow over his face, holds it there, groans aloud.

Tyler makes a flimsy excuse that sounds lame echoing around in his ears. She rolls her eyes, flips her straightened hair and enters her house alone. Tyler stands there for a moment longer. He thinks about the first night Jeremy and he talked without trying to beat the shit out of each other.  
_"So," Jeremy paused awkwardly, "what's been uh…up?" Tyler turned towards him, an amused smirk lighting his face.  
"Not much. How about you?" Jeremy shrugged, scuffing at the asphalt with the toe of his sneaker.  
"I just was kinda…worried about you." Tyler wanted to laugh but found he couldn't. "I mean the other night. In the woods. Seemed strange."  
"Don't overanalyze it Gilbert." Jeremy sighed, snorted quietly.  
"Yeah okay. Whatever Lockwood."  
"I care," Tyler murmured. Jeremy froze, eyes moving up to Tyler's slowly. "It may be fucked up but you're mine." He shrugged slightly. "I care."  
_He runs a hand over his face roughly. Makes his way home.

Jeremy can't sleep. Probably should have seen it coming. Because now he's thinking of _that _night. The last one. That's right. He skips straight over the good stuff. That's what Jeremy does really. Focus on the bad. Bring the pain. Until he can't breathe. He flips over onto his side. As if that makes it easier. It actually constricts his lungs more. But it doesn't hurt any less.  
_Tyler was acting strange. Jeremy didn't really want to comment. He wasn't one to make unnecessary waves. But the behavior continued through the night. And then, when he leaned in to kiss him good night, it caught his eye. A flicker of light reflecting off the collar of Tyler's shirt. There was a smear of pink. Glitter scattered through it. Jeremy froze before hauling himself back. Tyler had the decency to look guilty. Jeremy cleared his throat and spoke one word.  
"Why?"  
"I couldn't help myself." Jeremy let his eyes slide closed. This was too much.  
"Go," he breathed, "just go." Tyler didn't say another word. He backed out of the door and let it close behind him. Jeremy couldn't believe it. He actually wanted to fight about it. He wanted to fight _for _it. But Tyler didn't seem to want to expend the effort. Jeremy swallowed roughly and dragged himself upstairs.  
_He covers his eyes as tears slip out.

Tyler reaches his room. But it's no longer a sanctuary. He pauses in the doorway. The tube of lip gloss glares up at him accusingly. He can remember smearing it on his neck and then wiping it away too clearly. The sticky feeling. The errant hope that it would work. The whispered prayer that it wouldn't. Even though he knew he shouldn't have, he'd hoped that Jeremy would see through it. Would call his bluff. Yank him into his arms and question why he'd do such a thing. But it hadn't happened that way. And it didn't matter now. 


	61. Beside You

BESIDE YOU  
Mariana's Trench  
*coughcough* Post 1x18 *coughcough*

_A/N: So this wasn't planned. But it's said that writing is catharsis._

.:.

When Jeremy opened the door to see Tyler his first thought was to flinch back. But it was his house. He wasn't going to do that. He opened his mouth to say that Matt wasn't here and he didn't know why Tyler was looking for Matt here since Matt didn't spend a whole lot of time here anymore. But Tyler's expression stopped him cold. Instead he questioned quietly,  
"Tyler?"  
"Is 'Lena here?" Tyler muttered, face pained.  
"Uh," Jeremy stumbled over his words, "nah, she's not." Tyler's face fell even further, if possible.  
"Oh," he let out, almost unwillingly. Jeremy wasn't sure exactly what happened, why he said what he said next.  
"Do you want to come in?"

It was strange having Tyler in the house. Jeremy wasn't sure how to behave. Eventually he sat on the edge of the couch. Tyler remained standing. "What's wrong?" Jeremy finally asked quietly.  
"Nothing," Tyler responded. Jeremy arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted to do was set off whatever emotional bomb Tyler was carrying around. "Matt's not talking to me," Tyler muttered.  
"Why not?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler just shook his head.  
"It's a long story." He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know when Elena is coming back?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"She's with Stefan I think."  
"Your aunt doesn't care about that?" Jeremy shrugged again.  
"You could just tell me what's wrong," he tried again.

Tyler frowned deeply.  
"Nothing is wrong." Jeremy stood slowly.  
"I'd like to believe that man, I really would. But let's be honest. If you're showing up on my doorstep, something's not right." He stopped in front of Tyler, wary of standing too close.  
"I came to talk to Elena." Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"Well she's not here so what are you gonna do?" For a brief moment, Jeremy could see the unguarded panic in Tyler's eyes. Then Tyler punched him and Jeremy was looking up at him from the floor. Jeremy touched a hand to his jaw. This was getting old. His lips carefully formed one word. "Seriously?" Tyler didn't respond. "Look if you want to go, just go." He didn't do that either.

Jeremy sighed before pulling himself up. "Whatever." He was halfway up the stairs when Tyler spoke.  
"My grandfather died." Jeremy was altogether unsure of what he was supposed to say. I'm sorry seemed so trite. "I thought that maybe Elena could…I don't know. I don't know." Jeremy turned and came back down the stairs.  
"Sit down," he murmured, "I'll get something to drink." His mind raged as he grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and returned. He set them carefully on the coffee table and joined Tyler on the couch.  
"We weren't really that close or anything. I mean I know it's rough between my dad and him. But I think he'd mellowed out in his old age. He took me fishing once," Tyler paused mid babble and his eyes grew distant. "But the way my dad just dropped it on me," he continued suddenly, "like it wasn't anything. He just said, 'Dad died.' Just like that. Like I wasn't supposed to care or- It just, it sucks."

Tyler took a few shallow breaths, his jaw tense. Jeremy hesitated before shifting closer and laying a hand on Tyler's shoulder.  
"It's okay you know. To feel pain." Tyler scoffed, his eyes shining.  
"Yeah, sure." Jeremy pulled back, sighing. Tyler was still a bomb, waiting for the opportune moment. He'd seen it enough times to know. "You've met my dad," Tyler added. Jeremy couldn't think of what to say.  
"I know you don't want to hear this, especially not from me," he eventually sighed, "but you can't just pretend you don't feel. It doesn't work."  
"Don't get all preachy on me Gilbert." Jeremy ran a hand over his face.  
"I'm not trying to…I'm just trying to help you okay? You need help. I'm trying to help."  
"I never said I needed help."  
"You didn't have to."

An awkward silence fell over them. The key scraping in the lock didn't break it. Jenna came in, dropping her purse on the table. She went into the kitchen without a word. Tyler stood and tugged at his collar.  
"Gilbert," he breathed. Jeremy nodded. It was as much of a thank you as he was going to get. Tyler left then, without another word. Jeremy didn't move back to his room for a while.

He got ready with a resigned, restless energy. The article was staring up at him from the desk. Jeremy wondered if this was a bad idea. Still. He felt he had to. The pants were too tight. He hadn't worn them since last year. His tie wouldn't lay right. His hands were shaking. God, he shouldn't be doing this. What if Tyler went off right in the middle of- He stopped letting himself think about it. Time to go.

The cemetery was different today. Alive…somehow. Among the rows and rows of stone, there were people. It wasn't a large group. For that Jeremy was glad. He found Tyler there and stood next to him silently. Through the service he shifted closer, until his arm touched Tyler's. By the end of it, Tyler was leaning on him, just barely. People shifted away and they remained stationary.  
"Jer," Tyler let out, voice dying on the syllable.  
"We're having a moment," Jeremy told him quietly, "don't ruin it."

When Tyler finally moved a step away Jeremy wasn't sure how to proceed. Things had changed now. He'd changed them. Unexpectedly. And he didn't know what to do. Tyler glanced to the ground and then looked back up. He forced a soft chuckle.  
"You didn't have to come." Jeremy shrugged.  
"I know," he replied.  
"I really don't know what to say."  
"That's the beauty of it Lockwood. You don't have to say a thing."

Jeremy tilted his head slightly towards the path. "Wanna go?" After a moment Tyler nodded.  
"Yeah. I guess so." They left the cemetery together. "How did you get to know me so well?" the older boy questioned. Jeremy thought about it for a few moments.  
"You don't hide yourself in front of me. I suppose I know the real you."  
"But you're still here." Jeremy shrugged.  
"It's a small town. Where else would I be?"

_A/N: So yeah. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now. Some good some bad if you can figure out part of it cookies to you. The gist of it is I will not be updating as frequently as I used to. I've got to slow down. Among all the drama I'm finally getting back to my book which I stopped working on when I started writing here. Needless to say I've been very, very bad about working on it and now I really need to work on it. I won't be leaving or anything nearly so dramatic. I will try very hard to keep updating. In an ideal world it will be every few days. I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to balance fairly well and once summer rolls around I'll have more time. Hope to catch you guys soon! _


	62. Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely

LEAVE ME ALONE (I'M LONELY)  
Pink  
Suggested by: Mana-McC  
*coughcough* AU AH *coughcough*

.:.

Jeremy sighed as his phone buzzed. He really wasn't in the mood for this tonight. But he knew if he didn't answer Tyler would just come in anyways.  
"Hello?" he murmured.  
"I'm outside," Tyler replied. Jeremy sighed mentally. Whatever happened to asking permission?  
"It's really not a good time," he returned.  
"Nobody's home seems like a good time to me." The doorbell rang as if to put an exclamation point on the sentence.  
"Ty," the line went dead, cutting him off. For a moment he wondered what Tyler would do if he left him standing out there. Then he went downstairs and opened the door. Of course Tyler looked as sexy as hell standing there. Jeremy still wasn't in the mood and it didn't help. In fact, it only incensed him further. Tyler was just going to stroll in here and demand sex. Normally Jeremy was more than happy to comply. "What?" he demanded.  
"Very funny," Tyler muttered, moving to pass him. Jeremy blocked him.  
"I'm serious. I said it wasn't a good time so what do you think you're doing?" Tyler backed up half a step and arched an eyebrow.  
"Want to tell me what's going on Gilbert?"  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed written permission to not let you fuck me whenever you want." For a moment surprise showed in Tyler's eyes, then the anger burned through.  
"Don't push this off on me. You've always been _more _than just a willing participant." Embarrassment flowed through Jeremy. Of course he had been.  
"Yeah well I'm sorry. It's not happening tonight so scurry off." Tyler shifted, clearly torn as to what to do.  
"Just…what's going on?" Jeremy scoffed.  
"What now we're friends? We fuck. It's what we do. Just go away." Tyler shook his head.  
"Whatever." Jeremy shut the door in his face and went back to his room.

He couldn't sleep. He was going back and forth and forth and back. He shouldn't have shoved Tyler away like he did. What they had was good…even if it was shamelessly shallow. But he was allowed to be in a bad mood. He wasn't just a sex doll. But he didn't know what Tyler would have done if he'd just told him that. He yanked a pillow over his head. The faint buzzing of his phone sounded from the nightstand. For a while he ignored it and pretended he hadn't heard it. Then curiosity got the better of him and he slid it under the pillow with him.  
**sorry yet?  
**Jeremy snorted. Egotistical bastard. He let his phone drop to the floor and rolled onto his side away from it. He crossed his arms and shoved his head into the mattress. He was _not _texting Tyler back. Absolutely not. His phone buzzed again and he ignored it, face set. He shouldn't even be freaking out about this anyways. They were casual. That's all. Nothing more. But maybe that's why Jeremy was upset. The thought stopped him cold.

Maybe he wanted more.

_A/N: Little tiny…tiny oneshot. But the follow up is coming very soon, like within the hour hopefully. Oh yeah and you guys rock. _


	63. Connect the Dots

CONNECT THE DOTS  
The Spill Canvas  
Suggested by: Kaze Arashi Farrell  
Follow up to Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

.:.

When Jeremy woke up his head was fairly pounding from the lack of sleep. It was all Tyler's fault. Damn him. School was going to be a nightmare. Partly because of the night he'd had, partly because he'd have to see Tyler. He dressed and scooped his phone off the floor. The text was still on the screen.  
**how about now?  
**He just shook his head, sighing. Why was he subjecting himself to this? He would just avoid Tyler all day. It wasn't like it was a one room school house. It may be difficult…but it wouldn't be impossible. At least that's what he thought. Of course, Jeremy couldn't see into the future. He hadn't known Tyler would be standing on the front porch, as if he lived there rather than Jeremy. Jeremy scowled immediately.  
"What?" Tyler half shrugged.  
"Wanna skip today?" Jeremy shook his head as he walked down the steps.  
"What? With you? No thanks."  
"Aw come on Gilbert, ease up." Jeremy turned and forced a smile.  
"I am eased up. I just don't want to see you right now."  
"So what?" Tyler followed him, "We're just…done?" Jeremy stopped at his car and unlocked the door.  
"We never were," he called over his shoulder. God why was he doing this? What was he even doing? He shook the thoughts off and went to school. Finally he would appreciate the mind numbing relief it brought. After second period he got another text.  
**just tell me what I did wrong  
**Jeremy closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Didn't anyone else have his number? Another three classes passed before he got a new message.  
**please  
**Was he doing this on purpose? Did Tyler know he was driving him insane?

Jeremy turned his phone off for the rest of the day. He was home a total of ten seconds before he was consumed with thoughts of Tyler. He wanted, needed, everything, all of him. Anything he was willing to give. Jeremy wondered when he'd gotten so addicted. He turned his phone back on but there were no new messages. Panic shot through him. What had he done? He shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his room. Tossing himself on his bed he sighed. When a floorboard creaked he shot up onto his elbows, relaxing marginally when he saw Tyler standing at the foot of the bed. How did his lips form words again? He'd suddenly forgotten. Tyler slid his shoes off, hands skimming up his ankles for a moment too brief. He slid off Jeremy's socks next.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured. Jeremy only managed to shake his head in response. Tyler climbed onto the bed slowly, one knee settling between Jeremy's thighs as he knelt down. Jeremy couldn't wait another second. He pushed up, kissing Tyler hard. His hands skimmed up Tyler's ribs, shoving his shirt up and away. Tyler shuddered and groaned into his lips. "Can't just stop," he muttered, "you can't just- you can't do that." He pulled back, kneeling on the bed, fingers tracing Jeremy's jaw. "I'm serious."  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy returned softly.  
"We are _something_. You may not want to hear it but we are."  
"No, I," Jeremy tugged him closer by the collar, "I do. I do want to hear it." Tyler smiled.  
"Good." He kissed him again, pushing forward until they both fell onto the bed. Jeremy moaned, arching as Tyler's fingers played over his collar bone.  
"L-love it when you do that," he managed. Tyler smirked. His fingers dipped into Jeremy's jeans next. Jeremy groaned something incoherently. He started tugging at Tyler's shirt, desperate to have him naked. Tyler moved back to help and Jeremy groaned again, torn as to what he actually wanted. "Please," Jeremy panted, "hurry."  
"Maybe I want to take my time," Tyler murmured, pausing, "maybe I want to make sure you never cut me off without explaining ever again." Jeremy whined in the back of his throat. Tyler ran a finger down his chest teasingly and Jeremy lost it a bit, words spilling out,  
"I don't know okay? I was just sick of it only being sex and I didn't want it to just be sex anymore and I don't know why." He let out an agitated huff and stared at Tyler. Tyler smiled in response. He pulled off his shirt and balled it up before throwing it away.  
"I love you too."

Jeremy stared at him slack jawed. His body slowly tensed. As if he'd fallen and was simply awaiting impact.  
"What? I mean- I didn't…" Tyler shook his head.  
"You don't have to say it back. Just shut the fuck up and kiss me." Jeremy blinked a few times before pulling Tyler down by a belt loop and kissing him. His hands worked at the denim, pulling it open before shoving it down. Tyler moved to help, sucking on Jeremy's neck. Their bodies stayed pressed flush together as much as possible as the final layers of fabric were stripped away. Jeremy was speechless, breathless as Tyler's fingers skimmed over his body. Heat spiraled through him deliciously as Tyler pulled apart his legs, sliding between. Tyler touched two fingers to Jeremy's lip, "Suck," he breathed. The command was a relief, Jeremy couldn't be sure why and didn't care to examine it. Instead he opened his lips. Tyler groaned and slid his fingers in and out quickly, barely giving Jeremy any time. Jeremy whined as he tried to catch Tyler's fingers. Smiling Tyler lowered his hand and kissed Jeremy again; thrusting his tongue inside Jeremy's mouth the same time his fingers stretched him open.  
"Please," Jeremy gasped, hands clutching at Tyler's hips.  
"Please what?" he teased, wiggling his fingers. Jeremy groaned as his spine arched.  
"You know what I need." Tyler didn't answer with words; instead he slid his fingers out and finally thrust inside. They groaned simultaneously. Jeremy pulled him close, silently reveling in the feel of Tyler against him, inside him. How could he ever not be in the mood for this? It seemed impossible now. A farce of an idea. "Mm, Ty," he let out, nuzzling his neck. He bit down lightly, just enough for his teeth to leave an indent. Tyler groaned in his ear. Tyler didn't waste any time, setting a pace that had them both gasping. Jeremy's arms wove around Tyler's back, pulling him as close as he could. He couldn't think because in moments like this he didn't exist. There was nothing but Tyler. Nothing but the boy he didn't think he could live without. His body took control pulling tight at the same time that it pushed back at Tyler. Relief came unexpectedly, warm and sweet. He forced his eyes to stay open, watching as Tyler collapsed against him. His hands moved up slowly, fingertips trailing over Tyler's spine before settling on his neck. Tyler's eyelids fluttered closed. Jeremy couldn't help but smile as he looked down at him.

"I do," he let out, "I love you." Tyler's eyes stayed closed but he smiled softly, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's chest before settling against him again.

_A/N: So I noticed that I've been writing lots of Jer lately…I'll try to hit up Ty for a while. ^_^_


	64. Love Me Do

LOVE ME DO  
The Beatles  
Suggested by: rjinx  
*coughcough* AU Future!Fic AH *coughcough*

.:.

Tyler sighed as he let his keys drop into his jacket pocket before hanging it up. Coming home to an empty apartment was still strange. But it was for the best. He reminded himself of this fact sternly before sighing again and going to grab a beer. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sink onto the couch and watch the recap of the game. He'd just plopped down, remote in hand, when a loud crash stopped his hand. Tyler froze, hovering in indecision. With a sigh he set the remote down and placed his beer next to it. He made his way to the door. Halfway up the stairs, there was a stack of boxes with legs. There was a broken box of books at the bottom.  
"Need some help?" he questioned, hooking his thumb in his pocket for a moment.  
"Actually that'd be great," the boxes answered. Tyler made his way down quickly, taking the stack effortlessly and carrying it up. He set it down and turned, only to catch his breath as his heart slammed into his rib cage. _Oh. _"Jeremy," the god of a man said, offering his hand, "I'm just moving in." Tyler was surprised that he had to look up at him. _Okay, speak, say something. Introduce yourself for fuck's sakes. _  
"Tyler," he finally murmured, taking Jeremy's hand in his and shaking it.  
"Guess we're neighbors," Jeremy murmured, smiling adorably.  
"Yup." _Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus. _"Guess the neighborly thing to do would be help you out."  
"Really? Thanks Tyler." Tyler shrugged it off, his heart giving uncomfortable palpitations in his chest. He headed for the stairs and knelt down at the bottom to gather books. Jeremy came so close as he bent to do the same that Tyler could smell the euphoric scent coming off of him.  
"Complete works of Shakespeare?" Tyler questioned, holding up a well worn, extremely thick book. Jeremy's cheeks flushed.  
"Um, yeah." _Damn. Strike one. _"It's for my thesis." Tyler looked down and stacked more books, unable to handle the chaos swirling in him. _Thesis? _"I'm writing on the theory that Shakespeare didn't actually write his works. It was actually a small ring of lords." _Strike two. _Tyler sighed to himself. He'd barely heard of Shakespeare and he was pretty sure it was from a high school lit class that he'd barely paid attention to.  
"Way over my head," he said with a hollow chuckle. "So where do you go to school?" He gathered his stack and began climbing the stairs.  
"Just in town, nothing special," Jeremy muttered as he followed him up.  
"Hey going to school is a good thing," Tyler called back. Jeremy set his stack on top of the boxes and unlocked the door.  
"You can toss them anywhere," he said, moving aside. Tyler looked around the mirror image of his apartment, obviously in a state of change. He finally settled them on the couch. "So what about you?"  
"Hm?" Tyler let out; focusing on the words Jeremy was saying instead of the shape his lips took as he said them.  
"Do you…go to school?" Jeremy questioned, flushing again.  
"Oh..no I don't. My dad died a few months ago so I'm looking over the company. PR firm. Lots of exciting stuff."  
"Do you like it?" Tyler never had the chance to answer. A girl came bounding in the room, wrapping Jeremy in a hug as her insanely long brown hair twirled around both of them.  
"There you are Jer!" she cried out, practically hanging off him. _Strike three. Out looking. _  
"Hey," he returned, patting her on the back, "this is Tyler. He lives across the tiny strip of concrete. She turned quickly before offering a prim, perfectly manicured hand to Tyler. _Figures. _He shook it gingerly.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too," she offered a kind smile before turning back to Jeremy. "So show me the place!" Jeremy was impossibly blushing again.  
"Uhm," he muttered.  
"I was just going," Tyler cut in, "it was nice meeting you two." After all he had a long night of pity party ahead of him.

The very next morning he was stretching out for his morning run, he descended the steps two at a time, only to find Jeremy sitting on the curb. Jeremy let out a small laugh seeing him.  
"You would be one of those workout freaks." Tyler was tempted to be offended but shrugged it off.  
"Helps me think. What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Jeremy lifted the sketchbook in his lap slightly, offering a sketch of a bird. "Huh," Tyler let out, "You would be one of those arty freaks." Jeremy chuckled and dipped his chin for a moment before nodding. "See ya later." Tyler pushed both headphones in and set off, trying not to think about his new neighbor. For a while, a little while, it actually worked. But small thoughts crept in. The deep brown of his eyes. The addictive sound of his laugh. That perfectly scruffy hair. He blew out a sigh and slowed to a walk. God. He was smitten. Maybe it was just a rebound thing. The thought was a slight consolation. Maybe it would pass. He headed home and showered and changed before going to work. He was equally glad and disappointed that he didn't see Jeremy. Days slowly started to pass and Tyler had nearly convinced himself things were normal. But then he was woken up just after three in the morning to a pounding on the door. Tugging on pajama bottoms he went to answer the door, rubbing an eye absently as he did. He groaned aloud when he saw Danny standing there. His ex was obviously drunk, not even able to stand still without swaying.  
"Eeeehhh, baybee," he managed, swaying forward. Of course, Jeremy chose that moment to open his door and peer out. Because clearly, God hated Tyler.  
"Daniel," Tyler snapped, irritation burning through, "you are drunk. You do not live here anymore. You need to leave." Danny's entire face crumpled, as if he'd been told he only had five more seconds to live.  
"Awwee, pshaq. Whar yoo talk bout? I…I lub you. I dooooo. Ty. Lub you thissss muh!" he threw his arms out wide, staggering badly. Tyler barely caught him, meeting Jeremy's eyes when he stepped forward to help.  
"God I'm sorry about this," Tyler gritted out, speaking over Danny's shoulder. Jeremy just shrugged.  
"It's fine. I mean he lubs you." Tyler snorted, surprising himself.  
"Can you just help me get him to the couch? I'll happily kick him out in the morning."  
"Yeah course. Boxes, drunk ex, it's all the same really." Tyler laughed, taking one side of Danny and waiting as Jeremy did the same. Tyler flicked a glance to Danny, who'd passed out cold, before looking to Jeremy again. Not only was he hideously embarrassed…he was, well breathless really. It left him with only one consolation prize. It wasn't passing. They dumped Danny on the couch and Tyler tried not to notice how Jeremy's thin shirt clung to his back as he walked back to his place. Tyler leaned on the doorframe for support, only stepping back and closing it when Jeremy had waved and disappeared behind his door. The fact that Danny was already gone in the morning didn't seem to soften the blow. Tyler was infatuated with his too smart, too gorgeous, straight neighbor. Oh God definitely hated him.

Days started slipping by again. Tyler learned Jeremy's schedule eventually and he began to avoid him without much effort on his part. It was surprising really for how close they lived how little they saw each other. But then Tyler told himself it was better that way. Summer gave way to autumn and the air grew colder and colder. Tyler was on his way to work, a later shift so he didn't see Jeremy, when he did in fact run into Jeremy.  
"Oh," Tyler let out, unintentionally taking an instinctive step back. Jeremy's dark, puffy eyes moved to him slowly. He sniffled.  
"'ello," he let out quietly. He was wearing slippers, pajama bottoms and a thermal under a hooded sweatshirt, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Was just going to get the mail," he murmured, pointing vaguely with a hand that had a tissue crumpled in it.  
"What are you insane?" Tyler questioned. "Get back inside. I'll bring it to you." Jeremy's face brightened marginally and he swiped the tissue under his red nose.  
"Thanks Ty," he turned and shuffled back to the door, totally unaware of the effect the nickname had on Tyler. He tried to settle his stomach as he went down to the mailboxes. He pulled out his cell phone and called work on the way back up the stairs, telling them he'd be late. Entering Jeremy's apartment he saw him collapsed on the couch. There were, quite literally, tissues all over the place. They covered the surface area of the coffee table, as well as most of the floor surrounding it, Tyler suspected there were some hiding in the couch as well.  
"That bad?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy just nodded once. Tyler winced. "You hungry? Can I get you anything?" Jeremy sighed in response.  
"I think I'm just going back to bed. Thanks for the mail." Tyler crossed the small space to help him.  
"It's no trouble," he assured quietly. Tyler shouldn't have been surprised. There was another explosion of tissues in Jeremy's room. He helped him into bed and slid off his slippers before pulling the covers up over him.  
"Thanks neighbor," Jeremy whispered, eyes closing as he settled into the pillow. He sniffled again before sighing. Blindly a hand reached out and Tyler slid the small tub towards his hand. He watched Jeremy struggle with the lid for a moment before taking it. The VapoRub was a shock to his senses. Jeremy blushed again and Tyler could only imagine what he was about to ask. _Calm down, _he ordered himself sternly, _your neighbor is practically at death's door and you're getting excited. This is the type of shit that gets you arrested or sent to hell. _Nonetheless he knelt down and scooped a small amount onto his fingertips. With one hand he pulled at the collar of Jeremy's shirt. His other slid inside. Jeremy's breath caught on contact and Tyler realized he wasn't breathing at all. "C-cold," Jeremy managed. _Calm down, calm down, calm down. _It wasn't working. At all.  
"Sorry," he whispered. Jeremy kept his eyes closed, probably hoping to make the moment less awkward. Tyler slowly spread the thick goo over Jeremy's scorching flesh. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how intimate the touch was, no matter the circumstances. The thermal fabric was rough over the top of his hand and wrist, Jeremy's skin quickly growing slick and smooth. He regretfully removed both hands once it was done, beginning the mental lecture.  
"I owe you," Jeremy said, laying a hand on his chest. _I accept all forms of sexual favors. Yup. Goin to hell. _  
"Nah, it's cool." Tyler grabbed one of the unused tissues and wiped his hand clean before tossing it in the small trash can. He left Jeremy to sleep but cleaned up the living room a bit. The entire time he couldn't get the smell of VapoRub out of his head. The more disturbing fact was that he didn't mind so much.

A couple days later Jeremy was back to normal. Tyler tried his best to pretend it had never happened. Of course that didn't mean his dreams were just going to let him forget. He really hoped he never got a cold again because the VapoRub was probably sure to give him a very uncomfortable situation in his pants. He'd officially graduated to creeper status. He worked harder to avoid Jeremy. For a little while it worked again. And then it didn't. There was a soft, insistent knock on the door and he answered to see Jeremy's bubbly brunette standing there. He was next to her, a few inches behind. Tyler managed to swallow his groan. Barely.  
"Hello!" she cried, offering a plate of cookies. "I hear you're the one who took such great care of my baby brother and I wanted to thank you properly." Tyler's jaw actually dropped a few inches. _Brother? _  
"It r-really wasn't a big deal…or anything." _Brother? _He reached out a shaky hand to take the plate.  
"It is a big deal. It's not every day that someone will go out of their way for someone else and if Jer wasn't so damn shy I wouldn't have had to come over here." Jeremy was blushing profusely again.  
"Thanks _so_ much Elena," Jeremy whispered. She turned to him, a hand on her hip,  
"Well you can't just keep your nose in a book twenty four seven little brother. I'm sorry. Now," she pushed Jeremy in front of her, "get a life. I'm going." Jeremy and Tyler stood in perfect silence as her heels clipped down the stairs.  
"Did you uh, want to come in?" After a moment, Jeremy nodded.  
"Yeah…okay." Tyler stepped back. Jeremy visibly hesitated, still flushed, before coming in.  
"So your sister seems cool," Tyler murmured.  
"Well," Jeremy sighed, "her heart's in the right place I guess."  
"Don't laugh," Tyler murmured, "but I thought she was your girlfriend." He set the cookies on the counter before turning and leaning against it. Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"Does it make a difference?" _Yes. _Tyler shrugged in return. What was he supposed to say? It would be so much easier if he was straight and Jeremy was a girl. The attraction would be obvious. As if it was _supposed _to happen. But now Tyler had to watch his step. He still hadn't mastered exactly how to pose the question. Not to mention, they were neighbors. How awkward would that be if Jeremy was indeed straight? Sometimes this could really be a pain in the ass. Not to mention he already knew Jeremy was bordering on terminally shy. Like he was ever going to make a move.  
"So how's the thesis?" Jeremy leaned against the back of the couch.  
"It's okay. I think I need to take a break from it for a little while actually."  
"Want to go grab a drink while you're taking that break?" Tyler cursed himself internally. Just a drink. It could stay casual. _Liar. _Jeremy smiled.  
"Sure. Lead the way."

Jeremy had apparently taken Elena's words to heart because he wasted no time getting drunk at the bar Tyler had taken him to. Tyler discovered that Jeremy was far too appealing while drunk. His cheeks maintained their famous rosy color and his eyes were far too expressive. Not to mention that mouth forming an adorable smile. When Tyler could no longer stand it, he helped Jeremy out onto the sidewalk. The chill of the night air only made the taller man lean against him more. Tyler shuddered when Jeremy ran a fingertip along his jaw.  
"Wanna sketch you," he slurred. "So perfect."  
"I'm flattered," Tyler gritted out. He thought he'd lost his patience before. This was wholly unbearable. Jeremy was warm and soft and God he could be willing. Tyler clenched the hand that wasn't helping hold Jeremy up. But that would be so wrong. So very wrong. Only hideous thoughts of the next morning kept his head on straight. Even then, it was a close call. Jeremy let his hand drop down, sliding it under Tyler's jacket instead, teasing along his ribs. Tyler shuddered again, biting his lips against the threatening gasp. _Just get him home. Then you're in the clear. Everything will be fine. _  
"Why you so angry?" Jeremy questioned in the car. Tyler slid a glance his way, wondering how much he'd remember in the morning. He shook his head slowly.  
"You just don't understand what you've done."  
"Just wanted to relax," Jeremy muttered, slurring a bit less.  
"And how's that going for you?"  
"Pretty damn well you buzzkill." Tyler was tempted to stay angry but he couldn't help letting out a low chuckle.  
"Why did you have to get smashed?" he'd posed the question to himself but Jeremy answered anyways.  
"Cause I was nervous and now I'm not anymore. I can even tell you I was nervous," he hiccupped.  
"Why were you nervous?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy was quiet for a moment.  
"Just cause." Hell. Tyler was nervous. But he couldn't get drunk. He had to stay in control. Or he'd have tried to get Jeremy into bed ten times by now. Never let it be said that Tyler was an angry drunk. When he'd made it to Jeremy's door he thought his problems were over. He should have known they were far from it.  
"Keys?" he murmured.  
"Pocket," Jeremy muttered, still leaning on him. Tyler leaned him against the wall gently before patting his hands over Jeremy's hips, gritting his teeth all the while. He slid them out, freezing when Jeremy caught his wrist. "Why don't," he paused, closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them and continuing, "why don't you just kiss me?" Tyler felt his eyes widen.  
"You're drunk." _Yes. Good answer. Keep that firmly in mind_. Jeremy pouted and pulled him closer by two belt loops.  
"So?" Jeremy laid his arms over Tyler's shoulders before meeting his eyes. Tyler was working not to swallow his tongue.  
"I kiss you and we're both going to regret it." Jeremy rolled his eyes and swayed slightly.  
"Highly doubtful." Tyler wasn't a saint. One little kiss wouldn't ruin the world. Surely. Just one. He caught his breath and drifted closer, closer, painfully close. At the very last second he tilted his face to the side, bringing himself cheek to cheek with Jeremy.  
"Ask me again when you're sober," he breathed. He couldn't take the glaze in Jeremy's eyes. If it ever happened, it wouldn't be like this. Pulling out of Jeremy's grasp he unlocked the door and pushed it open before handing him his keys. He crossed to his own door and didn't look back.

_A/N: Don't freak. This isn't over. Follow up is already planned. I just had to post because TY IS COMING BACK! You guys have no idea how excited I am… I literally squealed. And I know I shouldn't tease you. You know I'm going to anyways. Don't you just love how that works out? The follow up to this will be…_

_Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake._

_As usual (more like always) this was edited quickly. Sorry for any mistakes!_

_Oh yes and to Lilischen I'm not allowed to message you back so I hope you read this.  
I can't think of a single reason to say no! I'm very flattered and of course you may translate this into German. I'm always up for sharing the Jyler love. Thanks so much for asking my permission. _


	65. Sexy Back

SEXY BACK  
Justin Timberlake  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
Follow up to Love Me Do

.:.

Jeremy's head pounded violently, blood unevenly throbbing. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something had gone wrong recently…but he couldn't remember what. He sat up slowly, holding his forehead as if that would help. His groan rattled around in his ears, causing more pain. One thing was certain; he'd had too much to drink last night. Last night… _Tyler. _His stomach flipped. Another groan slipped past his lips. Why did he feel like he'd done something bad last night? But he couldn't remember last night. This was most definitely a problem. First things first, he stumbled to the bathroom and made use of it before searching out some aspirin. But the empty aspirin bottle was in the trash. Elena had used the rest of it yesterday. _Okay…don't panic. Do not panic. Everything is fine. _He sighed. He could solve two problems with one. He'd go borrow some aspirin from Tyler and see if anything was weird between them. Everything would be fine. Still wearing his clothes from yesterday, he made his way across to Tyler's door. He knocked tentatively, the sound stabbing into his ear drums. The waiting was agony. At least, that's what Jeremy thought. It was when Tyler actually opened the door that Jeremy realized his error. Drool pooled on top of his tongue, teasing his dulled senses. Why did Tyler insist on sleeping shirtless? He had to know the effect he had. He had to know how irresistible he looked. Tyler arched an eyebrow before crossing his arms, hiding more of himself than Jeremy liked. Jeremy swallowed before trying to force words past his lips.  
"Do you have any aspirin?" Tyler blew out a sigh before his expression softened and he nodded.  
"Come on in," he murmured. Jeremy didn't move, watching as Tyler turned and walked away. It was only when he was too far away for Jeremy to really appreciate the silky skin that he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

Tyler wasn't really sure if he was breathing. He certainly hadn't expected Jeremy showing up at his door this morning. Not after last night. But surely, Jeremy didn't remember. Unless he did. Unless he was coming right now to make a move? No. Tyler shook his head. No way. Even he wouldn't do that. Surely, in this situation, more time was required.  
"I'm almost afraid to ask," Jeremy spoke behind him, "but what happened last night?" _Of course. _  
"Nothing much," Tyler lied, "you got completely smashed but other than that…nothing much."  
"Really?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler sighed quietly. He sounded so relieved and hopeful at the same time. He grasped the aspirin and turned.  
"Yeah really. Nothing to worry about neighbor." Jeremy looked up and smiled.  
"Great. I was worried." Tyler just smiled tightly. Jeremy held up the bottle. "Thanks for this," he murmured. Tyler just nodded.  
"No problem." He forced himself not to watch as Jeremy walked away. It was arguably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Only when the door had snapped closed did he haul himself onto the counter and let his head drop to his hands. Should he have told the truth? Just to see Jeremy's reaction? He probably would have blushed. A slight smile found his lips against his will. No. It was better this way. Probably. Jeremy was happy which indicated that he didn't actually want Tyler to kiss him. So it was better this way. For one of them.

Jeremy paced his apartment for about twenty minutes. He tried to go over his notes for his thesis. Pointless really. He settled on the couch with his collection of Shakespeare. Pointless too. In the end, he pulled out his sketchbook. Lately his sketches had all started to look eerily similar. Probably because they were of the same subject. He brought the sketchbook up and leaned it against his forehead. As if he could somehow bring them within him. The bitter tang of charcoal filled his nose. He still saw the images, even with his eyes closed. He was losing his mind. So maybe he should do something about it. He shook his head immediately, letting the book fall to the couch. _No. _He couldn't do that. Like Tyler was interested. Like he even would be. Not to mention, Jeremy had always been terrified of these feelings that he'd had for what seemed like a short amount of time. How was he supposed to approach someone, a _male _someone for that matter, and well and just how? Jeremy shook his head again. Maybe he should just become a shut in. The idea was vaguely appealing. Course he'd been well on his way before Elena's meddling yesterday. And now last night was still a mystery. Tyler said nothing had happened. It was such a relief. If Jeremy was _ever _in his life going to make a move on a guy as tempting as Tyler he sure as hell wanted to remember it. His hand drifted to rest over his heart and he sighed. He could still feel Tyler's hand. Jeremy was still sitting like that when a knock on the door startled him to his feet.

_God this is a bad idea, bad idea, bad- _ The door swung open, cutting off Tyler's thoughts. He smiled goofily and shoved his hands in his back pockets.  
"You should really eat something to help with the headache, did you want to grab some breakfast…I mean with me? Or you know you could just make some toast?" he let out in a rush. He played the words back over in his head and closed his lips forcefully, eyebrows drawing together.  
"No um, yeah. Sounds good." Tyler held his breath. "Breakfast," Jeremy elaborated, "I burn toast." He held up a finger, "I'll just grab my shoes and wallet." As soon as he stepped back Tyler let out his breath in a relieved whoosh. _Jesus. _He tried to think how that possibly could have gone worse. 'Oh did you know the sun is out? Some people eat when it is. Did you want to get some food with me? Why? Because I'm scared of going by myself. Yeah, I'm a loser. Incapable of pretty much everything. So why should you? Because I like you. I'm pathetic and I should leave? Yeah okay.' That might have covered it. When Jeremy came back he smelled faintly of cologne. Tyler leaned forward a fraction of an inch unintentionally. _Damn. _He was so wrapped up in the scent he didn't think what it meant that Jeremy had stopped to put it on. "Ready?" Jeremy asked, partially breathless.  
"Yup, yeah, yes." Jeremy's lips quirked in a tiny smile. "Sorry," Tyler murmured, "just trying to help you out with the hangover. I'll speak slowly and use small words." Jeremy blushed and it was time for Tyler to smile. _That was close. _  
"I will have you know I've already read some Shakespeare this morning. I'm feeling much better," he snapped lightly.  
"Wonder if you'd have been able to read Shakespeare last night," Tyler returned. Jeremy's blush deepened.

Jeremy followed Tyler down the steps, eyes running the length of his neck.  
"We both know I can't remember last night," he muttered.  
"Now whose fault is that?"  
"Elena's obviously." Tyler snorted.  
"How do you figure?" He turned at the bottom of the steps and waited, smirking. Jeremy shrugged.  
"She knows how shy I am. Going to a bar could only have ended one way."  
"Yeah but I took you to the bar." Jeremy pretended to think about it for a moment.  
"Well then it's both your faults. Made for each other, clearly." Tyler's eyebrows rose in shock and he snorted quickly.  
"I'm gay, remember?" Jeremy found he couldn't say anything to that, his breath catching. He just smiled slightly. "Wanna walk?" Tyler questioned softly.  
"Um, sure." Words began tugging at his lips as they did. _Oh right, me too. Did I ever tell you that I sketch you constantly? I dream about your abs. And I'm pretty sure I would keel over right here on the sidewalk if you'd touch me in any way. _Jeremy was ultra aware of Tyler next to him. Mere inches. His tongue curled around a groan, holding it in. This was torture. Beautiful, exquisite torture. "So," Jeremy muttered, tucking his hands in his pockets, "how's work?"  
"Boring. How's Shakespeare?"  
"Dead." There was a spark in Tyler's eye that put Jeremy on a whole new edge.  
"How's the sketching?" _What? How did he know about that? Calm down Gilbert. Calm. _  
"Um," he exhaled quickly, nearly choking on his tongue when it continued to move in an effort to blurt out embarrassing sounds, "I uh it's- it is fine." Tyler smirked and Jeremy had to talk himself out of swooning.  
"Anything interesting?" Jeremy scrambled. What was the last thing he'd drawn that wasn't Tyler? _Shit. _  
"Nah. Just some scenery," lie, "and a bird."  
"Really?" Tyler drawled, "Still working on that bird?" Jeremy's cheeks heated.  
"No. Course not. Different bird."

Tyler couldn't stop himself from chuckling. This was why he was doing this, why he _had _to do this. Cause Jeremy was fucking adorable. If it just so happened that they became friends along the way, well…that wouldn't be so bad. And he still couldn't quite crush the hope that there could be more. Tyler was either a masochist or an expert at delayed gratification. Only time would tell. They fell into a comfortable silence. He didn't mind. It wasn't until they were sitting at the table that Tyler started conversation again.  
"So why are you so shy anyways?" Jeremy flushed slightly, predictably, before half shrugging. The waitress brought their drinks and disappeared again. "Seriously," Tyler prodded, "you're smart, funny, cute." _As hell. _"So what's the hang up?" Jeremy turned beet red.  
"Well, I guess- I mean…probably started in high school."  
"Oh?" Tyler prompted when he didn't continue.  
"I was a nerd," Jeremy confessed. "Not to mention Elena was the popular cheerleader type. And being gay didn't help." Tyler choked on his orange juice, shooting forward in his seat as a rivulet of fluid made its way down his chin. His lungs burned as he coughed. By the time he regained control of his body and sat up again Jeremy was staring at him, jaw set.  
"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized immediately. "Truly. Went down the wrong pipe." He had to let out another shallow cough to keep breathing. This couldn't be happening. Surely. It couldn't. Relief flashed across Jeremy's face.  
"Okay," he murmured. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask him if he was kidding. Tyler had to bite his tongue. _Oh God. _He was starting to think with his pants. This was not good. _Doesn't mean he's interested. Damn. _  
"I didn't know you were gay," Tyler allowed, swiping his tongue over his lips. Jeremy's eyes followed the movement and when he looked back up at Tyler he flushed before nodding. "Well that certainly…changes things." A thrill went through him when Jeremy didn't deny it. Tyler wasn't sure how he made it through the agonizing breakfast. Jeremy only feet away, now free for the taking. It was without a doubt the longest meal he'd ever endured.

Jeremy felt the day had gone for an awkward turn. Tyler fell quiet once he'd admitted he was gay and Jeremy wasn't entirely sure what this meant. He had no idea whether it was good or bad, if he should be worried or not. Much as he wanted to make conversation he was petrified. He couldn't form words no matter how hard he tried. "Ready?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy nodded and stood. Tyler put money on the table and guided him out with a hand on the small of his back. Jeremy didn't object to either, even when the simple touch made him shiver. "You know," Tyler murmured as they made their way back, "something _did _happen last night." Jeremy tensed before looking at him.  
"Oh?" he managed. Tyler smirked.  
"You asked me to kiss you." Instant blush.  
"Oh God," Jeremy ran a hand over his face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because, I thought you'd just want to forget about it anyways." He was right about that. If Jeremy couldn't remember it he didn't want to know he'd forgotten it.  
"So why are you telling me now?"  
"I don't want it to be a big deal down the road." They made it to the base of the stairs before Jeremy managed to form a reply.  
"So did anything happen?"  
"No. But we can always give it another go." His cheeks heated again and he suddenly had trouble working his lungs. He began climbing the stairs, fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket. He just had to get away from Tyler for a second so he could think. So he could breathe.

Tyler thought about laughing outright but instead followed Jeremy up the stairs. Like he was giving up now. Jeremy had made it to his door and was finally fishing his keys from his pants. Tyler reached forward and tugged his keys out of his grasp. When Jeremy turned in search of them, Tyler kissed him. Jeremy let out a quiet surprised sound before moaning. _God his lips are perfect. _Tyler pressed closer, until their bodies were flush. Jeremy's hands were moving, up his sides and over his shoulders, looping at the back of his neck. The keys fell from Tyler's nerveless fingers as he tried to touch all of Jeremy at once. There was no thought process, no plan. It just was. Like jumping off a cliff. There was nothing but the fall. No going back. It was impossible. His hand slid under the hem of Jeremy's shirt and the taller man shuddered in his arms. Tyler groaned in response. He had to get him inside, to any stable, flat surface. He pulled back, intent on retrieving Jeremy's keys and took in Jeremy's face instead. He looked surprised, pleasantly so. And for just a split second, thought resumed in Tyler's head. _Too fast. _The one tiny thought was devastating. This was moving way too quickly. He wasn't long out of his last relationship and much as he wanted Jeremy…he barely knew him. _God damn it. _Sometimes thinking with his head sucked. He finally bent and grasped Jeremy's keys, gripping the cool metal tightly.  
"So," he breathed, holding them out, "did you want to go out sometime?" Jeremy's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. "For dinner?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy just nodded silently. Tyler smiled while internally kicking himself. "Great." He turned for his own apartment. There was a mind numbingly frigid shower waiting for him.

Jeremy kind of wanted to die. Just a little bit. What had just happened? Exactly? He was lost, to say the least. Was this supposed to be a good thing? Because it just left him feeling like shit. An embarrassingly long time later he turned and went into his own apartment. He showered and watched tv for a grand total of five minutes before the doorbell rang. Jeremy ran a hand through his damp hair before rolling his eyes and opening the door.  
"Hey Jer," Elena let out, "I brought you a hangover kit." She held out a coffee and box of aspirin. He took them with narrowed eyes.  
"You're only about three hours late." She smiled apologetically, lifting a hand and waving her fingers.  
"I got an emergency manicure with Caroline." The blonde poked her head in the doorway.  
"Hey baby Gilbert. How's it going?"  
"Eh," he let out.  
"So," Elena murmured, "what happened?"  
"I got drunk."  
"Well yeah," she brushed past him, Caroline following after a moment. "I meant after that."  
"I passed out. What do you want me to say?"  
"Really?" Elena demanded, tossing herself on the couch. "After all that work nothing happened?"  
"I didn't say nothing happened," Jeremy muttered. "We went out for breakfast today." Caroline and Elena leaned forward at the same time. Jeremy felt his cheeks heating, as they always did.  
"And?" Elena prompted.  
"Well I thought things were…going erm…well," he sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans, "and then he just…stopped…and asked me out to dinner." There was a moment of total silence.  
"Well that's…" Elena actually appeared speechless.  
"It's a good thing," Caroline added, nodding.  
"Yeah, it's a great thing. Dinner. He wants to date you. This is good."  
"And we will help you," Caroline muttered. "If there's one thing I know, it's men." Jeremy looked between them, wondering if he'd just made a horrible mistake.

Tyler was nervous. Perhaps understandably so. The time and day had been set. Now it had come. He didn't care about seeming impatient. He was. Still, he waited until it was actually seven before crossing to Jeremy's door. When Jeremy answered the door, rather quickly, Tyler caught his breath. He couldn't help it. Jeremy offered a cool smile, leaning against the doorframe when Tyler didn't step back.  
"See something you like?" Jeremy breathed. Tyler took a moment to look him up and down, taking in the sleek black shoes, dark wash jeans, and maroon button up shirt that was half tucked in. By the time he got back to Jeremy's face he was flushed. Tyler smiled in response. Jeremy ducked his head briefly. Tyler pulled him forward by the front of his shirt.  
"Of course I do," he answered, pressing a quick, hot kiss to his lips. "Ready?" he questioned, still a bit breathless. Jeremy just nodded, smiling once again. Tyler took his hand and pulled him along. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that perhaps this was again moving too fast…but he couldn't stop himself from touching Jeremy. When Jeremy intertwined their fingers on the stairs Tyler smiled. It was, it just was. Simple. Effortless. As if they were both moving towards the same thing in the same way at the same time. Maybe they were. He tried not to get too far ahead of himself. But it would be so easy… Everything could be easy with Jeremy. He could feel that. Maybe everything would just fall into place. Could it be possible? But he was getting ahead of himself all over again. It was just dinner. He exhaled quickly. Dinner. Only dinner.  
"So," Jeremy questioned, "where are we headed?"  
"You'll see soon enough," Tyler murmured, "but I'm limiting your alcohol intake." Jeremy chuckled, sending small shivers down Tyler's spine.  
"No problem, I want to be fully cognizant tonight." Why did it turn him on when Jeremy used big words? Through the evening Tyler discovered that most everything Jeremy did turned him on. The way he toyed with the water droplets on his beer bottle, the way he'd lean his cheek into his hand as he listened, even the way he'd lick his fork clean. Though Tyler supposed, the last should have been rather obvious. The conversation passed between them easily…somehow. While Jeremy talked about art Tyler was surprised to discover that he already understood what he was talking about. When Tyler talked about growing up an only child with distant parents Jeremy admitted his parents were dead and lamented over growing up with his crazy sister. As dinner drifted to a close Jeremy smiled seductively.  
"We should go dancing," he murmured.

Butterflies threatened to choke Jeremy as he waited for Tyler to respond. He leaned closer.  
"Maybe another time." Jeremy was tempted to pout. Dancing was half the seduction plan. But the way Tyler's voice worked over him…well he supposed he shouldn't complain about it. If he was being perfectly honest, he may not have been able to handle dancing with Tyler anyways. Not at this point. Maybe he wouldn't need it. God he could hope. Time seemed to slow down as they made their way out of the restaurant. Tyler's car seemed smaller. Jeremy's skin seemed hotter. The air was heated between them. When Jeremy hit the base of the stairs he felt it. He wasn't going to bed alone tonight. The thought lifted a smile to his lips. He hurried, just a bit. Jeremy wasn't in control of his body anymore. All he wanted was to get inside and let the night continue. He already had his key in the lock when he realized Tyler wasn't behind him. He turned slowly. Tyler stood at the top of the stairs, one hand shoved into his pocket. "I'm," he breathed, looking down, "I'm really trying not to move too fast here."  
"Trust me, you're not moving too fast." Tyler drifted forward slowly, almost unwillingly.  
"I just really don't want you to get the wrong idea. I want to, believe me I want to, but I want more than that."  
"So stay for breakfast." Tyler laughed quickly, shaking his head. Jeremy closed the distance between them and kissed him, draping his arms around his neck with an ease he hadn't known existed. By the time he pulled away he was panting. Taking Tyler by the front of his jeans, he pulled him forward. Tyler pressed a kiss to his neck as he slid inside his apartment. Jeremy sighed, leaning into the touch. He let his keys drop to the floor and Tyler closed the door behind them before slipping his hands under Jeremy's shirt and releasing it from his jeans. He slid his palms up, over Jeremy's ribs and up to his chest. Jeremy couldn't hold back a groan at the delicious contact. Laying his hands over Tyler's briefly he began pulling him towards the bedroom. Their patience frayed away and they left a trail of clothes in their wake. Jeremy couldn't catch his breath. He was perpetually in a state of breathless, burning pleasure. Tyler's skin on his was exquisite heat. His lips left heated patterns all over him. Finally hitting the bed was a relief. Jeremy lay still for just a moment, letting the fact that this was happening wash over him. But then Tyler was hovering over him, dropping more hot kisses along his chest. Jeremy moaned and arched closer before wrapping his legs around Tyler's hips and dragging him closer. Tyler's arms gave out and he moaned as well, collapsing on top of Jeremy totally. Jeremy didn't move, inhaling deeply as he tried to memorize exactly how Tyler's body felt on top of his, lined up perfectly. Then he moved his hands over Tyler's back, running all the way down his spine. He stretched his fingertips into the band of Tyler's boxers, earning another moan. Tyler lifted slightly before grinding back down. Jeremy's jaw actually went slack from the pleasure of it. "Good God," he muttered, breath hissing out.

"Mm," Tyler agreed. He certainly had no regrets about how things were playing out. He pushed himself up, leaving Jeremy's warmth with some difficulty. He slid down, peeling away Jeremy's jeans and boxers in one motion. Jeremy flushed and Tyler moved again quickly, covering Jeremy's body with his. He kissed him hard, tongue sliding out along his lips. Jeremy gave in, opening with a low moan. Tyler rolled his hips slowly, gasping into Jeremy's mouth hard. Jeremy's hands went slack on his back.  
"Still think we're going too slow?" Jeremy gasped out. Tyler had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. He rolled his hips again, silencing Jeremy effectively. Tyler was taken by surprise when Jeremy flipped him over, straddling him before he had a chance to move. He took a wrist in each hand and pulled them over Tyler's head before pressing them into the sheets. He leaned down ever so slowly, pressing a kiss to Tyler's shoulder. Tyler smiled up at him, pleased that Jeremy had found a streak of confidence. Jeremy moved his body down inch by inch. He inhaled shakily at the friction, letting go of Tyler's wrists at the last moment possible. He scraped his teeth along Tyler's lower abs, pausing and pressing a kiss just above his straining cock.  
"Teasing me now?" Tyler managed, all his muscles constricting under his skin. Jeremy didn't answer. Not verbally. Tyler arched into the touch, his body straining in all new ways. He groaned before mumbling something incoherently. Jeremy's lips strained as he smiled. Tyler wondered briefly if it was so good because it was Jeremy or if Jeremy was just that good. Then he supposed it didn't matter. He clenched the pillow in his hands, eyelids drifting closed in bliss. All too quickly he was spiraling towards the end and it was like quicksand, he couldn't pull himself out. When he thought he couldn't stand it another second he hauled Jeremy off, a wet pop sounding in the room. "You're not gonna like how this ends if you keep doing that," Tyler warned softly.  
"So do something about it," Jeremy responded, smiling wickedly. Tyler noted that he wasn't blushing now of all times. Thank God. Tyler pulled Jeremy to the side and laid him on his stomach.  
"Way ahead of you."  
"Nightstand drawer," Jeremy supplied helpfully, easing himself into Tyler's touch. He pivoted his hips up slightly before letting his legs fall open. Tyler guided in a slick finger while rooting around in the drawer. Jeremy's teeth tugged at his lip in response. Tyler found what he was looking for and returned his full attention to the man beneath him. Jeremy squirmed deliciously as Tyler slipped a second finger inside, the tight heat welcoming him. Jeremy's hands found their way to Tyler's biceps, fingertips digging in. When Tyler fanned his fingers Jeremy bit his tongue accidentally, muttering a curse. Tyler was glad when he managed to hold his chuckle in.

Jeremy had never found waiting for anything more agonizing in his life. It was sheer, beautiful torture. He clenched down on Tyler's fingers, trying to speed the process. It didn't even hurt, it wasn't enough. His body was begging for more, his lips were moments from doing the same. Tyler settled more firmly between his splayed legs before withdrawing his hand. Jeremy couldn't stop himself from whimpering. Tyler leaned down and kissed him softly, soothing away the brief discomfort. Jeremy arched up impatiently and Tyler pushed him back down with one hand before grasping his hips and thrusting inside. Jeremy cried out, unashamed of the volume he reached. What Tyler did to him, the way he splintered apart, was nothing to be ashamed of. When Tyler rested against him for a moment, Jeremy wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding tight. Tyler pressed a kiss to his neck, drawing back slowly. He groaned against Jeremy's skin as he slid back in. Jeremy kissed him desperately as he continued the breathtaking pace, skin sliding against skin ever so slowly. He clenched tightly, feeling helpless, needing more. "Ty please," he let out huskily. Tyler arched an eyebrow, thrusting twice in quick succession. Jeremy whimpered again, throwing his head back. When Tyler wrapped a hand around his cock Jeremy gritted his teeth, moaning again. He was suddenly feeling far too passive. Moving one of his hands over Tyler's he used it to stroke himself, wrapping his legs around Tyler's hips and drawing him closer. Tyler let out a breathy little moan and Jeremy couldn't deny that pleasure shot through him at the sound. Tyler's patience seemingly snapped then. He squeezed Jeremy tighter, quickening the pace of his hips at the same time. Jeremy gasped at the sudden onslaught. His body wound tighter and tighter until there was nothing but the connection between them. The solid physical feeling that he never wanted to lose. It continued building, until it was too much, ripping through him. Tyler collapsed against him after another moment, sighing into his skin. They each recovered quietly before Jeremy chuckled, his body shaking beneath Tyler. Tyler rose up to his elbows, looking down at him.  
"What?"  
"Can't believe you were going to just go back to your place, and miss that."

Tyler narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"I was trying to make sure that it would be more than one night." He rolled off Jeremy and paced to the bathroom.  
"Like it was ever going to be one night," Jeremy called after him, laughing again.  
"So you're not kicking me out then?" Tyler questioned, cleaning himself off.  
"Hell no." Tyler smiled at his reflection. What had happened to his nervous neighbor? Nowhere to be seen apparently. Something told him he'd appreciate getting to know this side of Jeremy even more. Jeremy was still lounging in bed when he got back, though he had covered up with a sheet. Tyler dropped a washcloth on his stomach, retrieving his boxers and slipping them on before climbing back in bed. After a moment Jeremy tossed away the washcloth and snuggled into him, sighing. Tyler smiled softly, pulling him closer and closing his eyes.

When Jeremy woke in the morning he was still in Tyler's arms. Tyler was thumbing through a book. Seeing that he was awake he smiled quickly.  
"I'm afraid we have a problem," he murmured. Jeremy stiffened slightly.  
"What?" Tyler sighed.  
"You're way too smart for me. How do you get this stuff?" Jeremy laughed in relief.  
"It's easier if you read it aloud." Tyler frowned briefly, flipping the page.  
"'If they do see thee, they will murder thee.' That's simple enough. But that's all I've gotten so far." Jeremy had to laugh again.  
"Here," he took the book from Tyler's hands. "'Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye. Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet-'" was as far as Jeremy got before Tyler's lips cut him off. Jeremy let the book fall from his hands, pressing closer. After a moment Jeremy pulled back slightly. "You liked it?" he questioned breathlessly.  
"I liked the way you read it," Tyler admitted, smiling. "There's something incredibly sexy about your lips when you say thou." Jeremy flushed.  
"Thou?" he questioned. Tyler nodded. "Thou," he said again, drawing out the word. Tyler rolled on top before kissing him again.

_A/N: You GUYS. God. This took me forever. I am so sorry. I swear it just did not want to get written! Hopefully updates will be MUCH quicker in the future. And hopefully writer's block will leave me alone! I haven't gotten anything done lately. The show could really help me out with some Jyler scenes…seriously!_


	66. Sigh No More

SIGH NO MORE  
Mumford and Sons  
Suggested by: Loki Firefox

.:.

He couldn't do it. The cards were down. Nothing more was to be done. But the ways things were he couldn't do it. Couldn't stand it really. He could feel it so deeply within him that there was no denying. He couldn't live like this. Maybe for a moment, another day if need be. But not forever. Not for the rest of his life. And he didn't know. He didn't know what he was going to do…if he couldn't take it back. Because it was wrong. And a lie. It was all one big ridiculous lie. He didn't mean it. So now he stands torn in indecision. He's terrified. But just beyond the fear clutching at his throat and paralyzing his heart is some mad hope. It's deep inside. He thinks that maybe he _can _take it back. Maybe he can make it better. Maybe _this _will be over. If he could just lift his feet from the ground and step forward. But then he'll know. Then the hope might be gone. And if the hope is gone, then there's nothing left. And if there's nothing left…he doesn't know what he will do. He can't even imagine if he knows that this crippling pain will be his only companion. Can't imagine it. Can't breathe. Can't _move_. There's a rapid thought dashing through him. Maybe he deserves this. He's done it himself after all. What's the saying? You've made your bed, now lay in it. Well he'd made it. But he couldn't do this. It wasn't an option. He could change it… A shot of joy, sparking through him. Maybe. Maybe he could change it. But he still can't move. Deep breath. Sharp exhale. The air clouds around him in a little opaque puff. It's a cold night. And he's wasting time. _Make a move. Man up. Be better. You can. Fix this. _He shifts his weight, wondering if it will feel any different. It doesn't.

He steps forward.

It's an easy rhythm once he's going. Soon enough he's there. And the door is tall and bold, taunting him. But he has to do this. Because he can't do that. He can't live like that. He lifts his arm slowly because it feels a bit heavy, presses that little glowing button. Then, for just a moment, the world is perfect quiet. There's an influx of emotion and tears well in his eyes. He's going to cry. It's too much too quickly and he spins on one heel quickly, a hand moving to his eyes. He hears the door open. A moment of painful hesitation. Then, very softly,  
"Tyler?" There's a mad fluttering in his chest and he turns again because he has to see him. It doesn't matter that he's pathetic and crying. All that matters is how much he needs this. He tries to say something, anything, but his throat's all closed up. Jeremy reaches out and hugs him tightly. "I knew it," he mutters ruefully. "This couldn't all be for nothing." Tyler hugs him back. Tears slip out and his breath is slipping and catching in small gasps.  
"D-Didn't mean it," Tyler lets out, "I didn't. And I'm s-so, I'm so sorry."  
"Shh," Jeremy soothes, one hand running down Tyler's spine. "It's okay. It's all okay." Tyler holds him close, waiting until he's caught his breath to say anything more.  
"I love you."

"I know," Jeremy whispers.

_A/N: Quick tiny little blurb. Literally written in about twenty minutes… Mainly because the Jyler angst is breaking my heart…and kicking me in the face, multiple times. So I needed something sweet for them. Hope you enjoyed…_


	67. S&M

S&M  
Rihanna  
Suggested by: bb1019  
*AU AH*

.:.

The music was pounding so loudly Jeremy couldn't hear what the bartender was saying so when he plunked down a drink in front of him, Jeremy did a double take. The bartender smiled slightly before pointing behind him. The short glass in one hand, he turned slowly. _No way. _This surely wasn't happening. Not to him. Knees suddenly weak he crossed the crowded floor to the small, discreet table.  
"Thank you for the drink," he said, dipping his head slightly in recognition. The answering smirk heated the pit of his stomach.  
"My pleasure. Or at least…it could be." A dark eyebrow arched over eyes that seemed to swallow him whole. Jeremy's throat tightened. He took a quick sip.  
"Oh?"  
"Sit," he said, "please." He gestured to the empty chair in front of him. Jeremy only hesitated for a moment. "There's something I see in your eyes," he continued once Jeremy was seated. "Something I'm familiar with, something that I quite enjoy." Good thing he was so attractive or he would not have been getting away with this fog and mirrors shit. For now Jeremy would play along.  
"And what's that?" He took another sip of his drink. It couldn't be denied that the free alcohol was helping as well.  
"It's probably something you wouldn't easily admit. Maybe even something you've stowed away very deep inside of you."  
"Don't tell me you're going to try the whole 'you've got mommy/daddy issues you just need to meet the right woman' bullshit." His smirk widened.  
"Never."  
"So what?" Jeremy questioned, patience running thin. He leaned closer slowly, motioning Jeremy forward as well.  
"I would _love_," he breathed, pausing to lick his lips, "to dominate you." Jeremy sat back in sudden shock, unsure what to say. It sounded dark and dangerous. But still, an undeniable thrill went through him.  
"I just met you," he hazarded after another moment. "I don't even know your name."  
"So?" He leaned back as well, visibly relaxing. "Give me your phone number. We'll have dinner." It wasn't a question. And though there was just a flicker of discomfort…Jeremy convinced himself he didn't mind.

It was nearly a week before his phone rang and Jeremy contemplated if answering was even worth it. But if he didn't…he'd always wonder. In the end, he flipped open the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Are you free for dinner tonight?" Jeremy was surprised that it was actually a question, pleasantly so.  
"I am," he murmured.  
"I'll see you at eight." The line disconnected and Jeremy was wholly unsure how he felt about the entire thing. He was more excited than nervous. Bondage had always intrigued him and for a brief time he'd even dabbled. It hadn't worked out too well but he had a feeling that this time would be different. At least, he hoped it would. Jeremy took care not to take too much care getting ready. He settled on a maroon button up shirt, tucked into dark wash jeans. If he rolled the sleeves up to the elbows it looked just effortless enough to pass. He paced for a moment before settling on the couch to wait for the man that was still mostly a mystery to him. Perhaps that was how he wanted it Jeremy mused. But then it was better that way wasn't it? Jeremy could easily picture him taking complete control of his body, flashing eyes, perfect hands and all. He didn't even know him…not really. But God how he wanted to. He'd only begun to drift into a fantasy of completely losing control when the buzzer sounded. Grabbing his keys he headed for the stairs without answering. The confident smirk he was fast growing used to greeted him. Jeremy paused in the doorway and took a moment to appreciate his date. A midnight blue dress shirt mere shades from black clung to him deliciously, exposing skin at his throat, it was half tucked in over black dress slacks. He looked like he didn't give a damn what he looked like. And he carried it well. "Good to see you again," he offered simply.

The drive was quiet, music playing too softly to really be a distraction. Jeremy was too nervous to make conversation and his date was evidently comfortable with the silence. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this and the rest of him was undeniably eager to see where it went. They arrived at a tiny restaurant that Jeremy immediately found self contradictory. It looked like a hole in the wall…and yet there was valet parking.  
"Good to see you again sir," one of the valets said as they passed, a warm, strong hand on the small of Jeremy's back. His date didn't even bother responding. Somehow he made it look impressive. They were seated immediately in a curving booth facing a stage. Jeremy flicked his glance around but the only thing he had a clear view of was the stage and the curtain was closed. Why did he feel like he was fast sliding into a world of money and power? He opened the menu, which had no prices, as his date slid incredibly close. He fought to control a slight shudder.  
"I've never been here," he commented quietly.  
"Scared?" was the whispered response, breath hot in his ear.  
"Mm," Jeremy let out before shaking his head once. Entirely different feelings were spilling through him.  
"Good." His stomach coiled tighter. "First test…don't make a sound…" Jeremy couldn't help but arch and eyebrow and look to him. It seemed pointless first of all. Not to mention other than ordering he didn't really have a need for speaking anyways. And of course, they were out for an incredibly boring night if he wasn't allowed to speak. His date just smiled as if he knew something Jeremy didn't. In all honesty the mystery man knew many, many things that Jeremy didn't.

He wasn't left to wonder for long. A waitress appeared silently and his date turned to her a fraction of an inch. "We'll start with the Bordeaux. I'll have the filet mignon and he will have," he paused and looked at Jeremy, seeming to measure him carefully, "the lasagna."  
"The '47 or the '52?" He paused again, pursing his lips slightly. He made no visible move so when something brushed against the top of Jeremy's thigh he nearly swallowed his tongue.  
"The '47 will do," he answered, as if nothing was going on under the table. If the waitress had noticed she didn't comment. Jeremy clenched his hand into a fist as his date continued to touch his thigh, alternating between soft strokes and circles.  
"How would you like your filet mignon?" He smiled before stroking even harder, even closer to Jeremy's crotch.  
"Rare." Jeremy couldn't help but let out his breath on a quick exhale, nearly choking himself. The waitress nodded and their menus disappeared. The torturous touches continued. "Not as easy as you thought." It wasn't a question, so Jeremy didn't bother trying to come up with a non verbal reply. "Are you uncomfortable?" he questioned after another moment. Now there was a loaded question. Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, freezing when the hand on his thigh squeezed. The touch was much more than he'd been expecting, stealing his breath. "Ah ah," his date breathed, smirking again. "You don't have to say anything. Let me know with your body. Are you uncomfortable?" He lifted his hand and began stroking again. Jeremy debated for a moment before inching himself closer. There was a murmur of approval. A rush of pleasure flooded Jeremy. He felt as if he was beginning to understand the game. And understanding, while a reward itself seemed to bring more with it. After another moment he let his eyes slide closed as he concentrated on not making one unnecessary sound. "Have you ever done this before?" Not sure what he was referring to Jeremy opened his eyes and slid a questioning glance his way. He chuckled in response. "Have you ever had a master?" Jeremy shook his head, another thrill shooting through him.

The touches slowly grew quicker. "Well then we have some ground rules to cover, don't we?" Once again, Jeremy didn't worry about replying. "First, I have no need to control your life. You don't need to be faithful to me. Feel free to see whomever you want. I do trust that you will be safe when you do however." He stopped moving his hand as he paused, making sure he had Jeremy's full attention. "When you are with me you are mine. Fully. I understand this may be hard for you since it's your first time. I'll go easy on you. Doing what I say yields rewards. Not doing what I say yields punishments." He began stroking again. "You've done well," he murmured, leaning close again. "Stay quiet and I'll give you your reward." Was this a dream? This had to be a dream. Jeremy blinked a few times just to be sure. A hand landed easily on the snap of his jeans and a small groan caught in his throat. No. Not a dream then. The waitress brought their wine and the work at his fly continued uninterrupted. Jeremy took a large gulp of the swirling dark liquid as the pressure of his zipper fell away. He couldn't breathe, terrified of getting caught and sickly excited at the same time. People didn't actually do this…did they? A tiny moan fell from his lips as his cock was stroked slowly. It was already straining upwards, nearly hitting the edge of the table. His sensible side was scrambling. He'd just _met _this man and this was insane and fucking hell did it feel perfectly amazing. His date leaned over, pressing a warm kiss just under his jaw. Jeremy gasped, fighting to stay quiet as he'd been told. There was something…exquisite about giving in. There was no pressure. It was a natural high. He couldn't get enough.

Dinner really passed in a blur after that. Jeremy had drained almost two glasses of wine before their food arrived and he was already feeling relaxed. Eventually a smooth band had filled the stage, headlined by a talented singer. The evening passed without effort. Jeremy was almost sorry when his date dropped him at his door. It was clear in the air that nothing more was happening tonight.  
"I still don't know your name," he said hesitantly.  
"When I want you to know," his date responded, smiling wickedly once again, "you'll know. Good night Jeremy." Fighting yet another thrill sliding through him Jeremy nodded before stepping away.  
"Good night." He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe half the things he'd done that night. Moreover he couldn't believe that he was very much okay with it. He drifted to sleep, thoughts laced heavily with the man who was very neatly infiltrating his life.

Two days passed before his phone rang again. It played out very similar to their first phone conversation.  
"Hello?"  
"Are you free for coffee? Tomorrow morning?" Jeremy's eyebrows drew together as he wondered why on earth his new _master_, just thinking it sent a thrill through him, would want to get together in the morning for coffee.  
"Um, before work, sure." Jeremy wondered idly if this was his second test as they agreed where to meet. Surely it couldn't be. But maybe the test would be at the coffee shop. A stupid smile spread across his lips. He felt like a horny teenager. Though nothing this good had happened when he was a teenager. He settled in to finish the night's paperwork before going to bed. Jeremy woke two hours before he had to be anywhere and took the time to shower and pick out the blue shirt and tie he knew clashed with his eyes well. After a few deep breaths to settle down he headed out. He arrived ten minutes early, only to find his master already there. He looked even better in the morning, Jeremy observed his dark tousled hair and strong jaw as he approached. "Good morning," he said, feeling suddenly breathless.  
"Good morning." Noting that there were already two coffee cups on the table, both still steaming, as well as a brown paper bag Jeremy sat across from him. His master said nothing, examining him over the rim of the black cup as he took a sip. "How have you been?" he finally questioned. It took him by surprise. Talking didn't seem to be their thing.  
"Fine," he said, smiling softly.  
"Feeling up to test two?" Just like that Jeremy's body heated and tightened as anticipation pressed in on him. He nodded, not willing to trust his lips. "Good," his master said, smiling. "I really do hope," he breathed, "that you do well." Jeremy swallowed with some difficulty. He hoped so as well. The small paper bag was nudged towards him. "Take that to the bathroom, you should know what to do with it. Take too long though, and I'll have to come and help you." Shock radiated out through Jeremy. He hadn't known what to expect and it certainly wasn't this. As he tried to understand what was going on his master sighed impatiently. "Go," he urged, lifting his mug to take another sip.

Taking the bag Jeremy moved for the bathroom. He made it inside and opened the bag before he thought his knees were going to give out.  
"Oh God, oh _God_," he let out, chest constricting. His pants were already tightening, quite delighted by the development. The silken threat hung over his head neatly. He wasn't sure that he wanted help with this. He ducked into the stall and dumped the contents of the bag on the small ledge created by a shelf that was probably meant for decoration. If they only knew… He sighed to himself before unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and boxers out of the way. It was incredibly difficult not to get an erection while opening the lube and working himself open. He focused on the fear of getting caught and arrested with each movement of his fingers. What seemed a short eternity later he was ready and tore the small black anal plug from its packaging. Once again he was struck by how crazy this all was as he slid it in. Heat washed over him unevenly. He fought to control his breathing. His master was waiting. Too much longer and he'd come in here. Jeremy didn't know if there would be punishment or not. He pulled his boxers and pants back up, shoving his half hard cock back under layers of cloth where, for the moment, it belonged. Putting everything back in the bag he washed his hands quickly and exited.

Just walking across the small coffee shop was torture. Not only did he feel like everyone in the tiny establishment somehow _knew, _his master was staring appreciatively, and the rubber invader was rubbing and pressing against him in all sorts of delicious ways. Sitting down was an exquisite pain. He couldn't help the small gasp that fell from his mouth. With a shaking hand he placed the bag back on the table.  
"Very good," his master said after pulling open the bag and surveying what was left. "Now for the rules." Jeremy tried to keep the surprise off his face. Rules? He had to go to work soon. What about the reward? He didn't have time for… _Oh._ It dawned on him just as it was explained. "No removing that. Unless you receive direct permission from me. No jerking off to relieve the tension either. I mean it Jeremy." He smiled softly even as his eyes flashed with the promised threat. Jeremy shivered. That was something about him. He was always smiling… "How soon do you have to be at work?" he questioned, shaking Jeremy from his thoughts.  
"Soon," Jeremy managed through his desert of a throat. He lifted his mug and took a large gulp of the still hot coffee, wishing it was something stronger.  
"We should go then." He stood before looking down at Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy hadn't wanted to move yet, but then he didn't have a choice. Just outside the door off the coffee shop his master placed a scorching kiss on his lips before slapping his ass. Jeremy cried out, toes curling. "I'll see you tonight," his master breathed as he tried to recover. He took a few deep breaths alone on the sidewalk before glancing to his watch. He really had to go.

By the time he made it to his cubicle, he was noticeably flushed. Which his manager picked up on right away. Of course.  
"Are you alright Jeremy?" he asked kindly, eyes running the length of him, as if searching for the error. Jeremy flushed deeper, nodding jerkily.  
"Er-yes." He was either a damned poor liar or his manager just knew him better than that. He set his hands on his hips and arched an eyebrow silently. Jeremy coughed into his hand awkwardly. "I'm fine. Honestly Mr. Lockwood, you don't have to worry."  
"How many times have I asked you to call me Tyler?" Jeremy shifted awkwardly, more than anything wishing he would just go away.  
"Can't be sure." Tyler sighed in apparent defeat.  
"Fine. But if you're feeling too ill to stay you let me know. Understand?" Jeremy nodded.  
"I'll be okay." He wasn't ill. He couldn't go home from work because he was being sexually tortured. At least…he was pretty sure. Not to mention, if he went home he'd fold like a house of cards. No doubt. Tyler finally left with another quiet sigh. Jeremy dropped into his desk chair with stark relief before shooting back up, strangled cry barely caught by his lips. Taking several deep breaths he settled onto it carefully before sighing and booting up his computer. It was going to be a long day.

By the time lunch rolled around Jeremy's sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, his tie was severely loosened, and he was fairly sure he'd left nail indents on the ledge of his desk. This was too much. He could hardly breathe, let alone concentrate on meaningless words and numbers. All he could think about was that little piece of rubber inside of him. It had seemed to grow in size with each minute that passed. Every single motion set off reminders that it was there. It was slowly driving him insane. He was never, ever doing this again. No fucking way. He stayed seated in his cubicle, turning down several offers to go out. He'd starve to death before willingly moving. Unless it was absolutely necessary at least. As if fate had sensed his thoughts and just really wanted to screw with him, footsteps approached his cubicle.  
"Jeremy," Tyler murmured, leaning against the half wall, "come to my office, we can talk." Jeremy was sorely tempted to let himself cry as his boss walked away. He was trying to help, Jeremy was reasonably sure. But the order that only sounded like a request was the very furthest thing from help. Biting his lip and holding his breath, he stood slowly and limped after him. God this was bad. He was already highly aroused, the entire floor was almost abandoned, and his manager, whom he'd entertained just a tiny crush on, wanted to speak to him alone. He was tempted to cry again. Just one or two tears. Surely he had enough reason to. That probably wouldn't help his case with Tyler though. And if Jeremy burst into tears Tyler would probably try to hug him or at least pat his back and that just wouldn't bode well at all.

Tyler was moving around his desk as Jeremy entered. "Go ahead and sit down," he said, gesturing to the couch in the corner, "take a load off while I finish this up." Jeremy forced himself to walk normally, gritting his teeth the entire way. As it turned out, sitting on the couch was a mistake. The soft leather curled against him in a caress and somehow the cushion pushed the plug right into his prostate. Instant erection. For some reason, Jeremy was surprised some sort of sound hadn't accompanied the change. Tyler was still clicking on his computer and Jeremy thought about thanking God before remembering his current situation and forgoing it. Tyler looked up and Jeremy was forced to cross his legs quickly, wincing as he did. "One more second," Tyler offered, holding up a finger.  
"Take all the time you need." I'm not going anywhere, he added mentally. Seconds inched by like drugged snails and finally Tyler approached. Jeremy cursed inside his head once again. He settled himself on the other end of the couch before turning to Jeremy. The motions rocked into Jeremy and he had to press his lips together tightly to keep from screaming.  
"So," he said, folding his hands together. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better honestly," Jeremy answered when he was able.  
"Did you want to talk about it?" Tyler questioned. _Jesus Christ.  
_"Uh, no. It's…private."  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Tyler offered. Why did he have to be so adorable understanding? He wasn't exactly making this easy. Jeremy decided then, this day could not get any worse for him.

But once again, he'd spoken too soon.  
"What's going on in here?" a voice questioned from the doorway. Jeremy turned towards the sound before his jaw dropped open, literally dropped open. He didn't even try and rectify the mistake either because Tyler stood and went to greet his master. His master! What was he doing here? How did Tyler know him? What. The. Fuck?  
"Hey Damon," Tyler greeted softly. Damon kept his eyes on Jeremy as he handed off a white paper sack.  
"I brought you lunch," he said. Jeremy couldn't think at all, not with those blue eyes drilling into his.  
"You two know each other?" Tyler questioned hesitantly.  
"Yes," Damon answered for Jeremy who was reasonably sure he'd died and hadn't realized yet. Damon took in his posture and smirked. "Oh Jeremy," he murmured, "how are you feeling?" Jeremy felt his entire face heat. He was openly taunting him…was that…normal?  
"Been better," he managed voice barely above a whisper. He had the not so insane urge to run and never come back. Of course standing now presented immediate problems. Damon finally glanced away from him, looking to Tyler.  
"You may want to close the blinds. And lock the door."  
"Damon," Tyler let out, his tone disapproving.

Damon ignored him, stepping towards Jeremy. Tyler's expression clouded and he quickly moved in front of him. "Wait a minute," he muttered. "You mean you _know _each other?"  
"How else?" Damon said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.  
"Jeremy?" Tyler questioned, turning to him. Jeremy opened his mouth helplessly, speech still not on his current list of abilities.  
"Can't you see the poor boy is suffering?" Damon questioned, "Lock the door." Tyler pushed him back with one hand, tense shoulders visible even under his grey suit jacket.  
"You knew," he accused.  
"No I didn't," Damon responded immediately, "what were the chances that this Jeremy was _the _Jeremy? Lighten up Ty. Make lemonade with the lemons life gave you."  
"Not like this." Damon shrugged again.  
"Okay well then go."  
"Hell no."  
"U-uhm, what's going on?" Jeremy stuttered, mouth finally working again.  
"Oh Jeremy," Damon said in a soft tone, "you didn't think you were the only one, did you?" He ran a hand along Tyler's neck, gasping softly when it was smacked away. If Jeremy was a cartoon, his head would have exploded.  
"Stop it Damon," Tyler let out, voice hard.

Damon drew back from him before setting his mouth in a thin line. Jeremy wanted more than anything to sink into the couch cushions and disappear.  
"Tyler." The word was clearly a warning.  
"I was along for the ride and for a while everything was fine. But this is not happening. What you do in your free time is your own business. However you don't work here and I am in a meeting with my employee. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Damon scowled.  
"You were never meant to be a slave anyways. God knows why you tried." He stepped back again. "I'll see you tonight?" Jeremy had once again lost the ability to speak, watching what very much appeared to be Tyler and Damon fighting over him. _Over him. _He simply stared forward dumbly. Damon hmpf'd before finally leaving. Jeremy's mind refused to settle on one thought. Tyler turned before crossing back to him.  
"Are you okay?" he questioned, the words whipping out. It was a long time before Jeremy managed,  
"Dunno," very quietly. Tyler sank into his desk chair and they both sat silently for a long moment.

Tyler sighed finally and walked back to the couch.  
"Guess I don't have to ask if you're gay." Jeremy shook his head slowly.  
"You too?" Tyler nodded, smiling ruefully. "And Damon?"  
"What can I say? It was a good stress reliever. You?"  
"I was curious," Jeremy admitted, face heating yet again.  
"Would this be a bad time to ask you to dinner?" Tyler questioned suddenly. "I mean, if you don't already have plans tonight."  
"No," Jeremy answered softly, "I don't have plans tonight." Tyler smiled.  
"One more question." Jeremy waited impatiently. "You still curious?" Jeremy forced himself to breathe deeply and closed his eyes briefly. Opening them again he forced himself to answer.  
"With the right person…I could be." Tyler climbed off the couch, the motion shaking Jeremy to the core and forcing him to let out a moan. Tyler closed the door and locked it before flicking the blinds closed. He crossed the room again, stopping a few feet away from Jeremy.

He shed his jacket and tossed it on a chair before loosening his tie and setting his hands on his hips.  
"Uncross your legs," he ordered softly. An all new surge of arousal stole Jeremy's breath. Moving slowly, he did as he was told. Tyler let out a quiet hum of approval. "How long have you had it in?"  
"Almost six hours," Jeremy responded, licking his dry lips.  
"First time?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not feeling too good is it?" Jeremy shook his head and after a moment Tyler stepped closer. He offered his hand. "Come here." Jeremy took it and stood slowly, gritting his teeth before groaning. Hands on his hips, Tyler guided him slowly, stopping at the arm rest of the sofa. He opened Jeremy's belt quickly, taking care of the button and zipper at the same pace. Tyler only slowed when it was time to pull his pants and boxers down. He inched the fabric away, hands sliding along the warm skin slowly. Jeremy whimpered at even the gentlest touch. "This was too much for you," Tyler tsked quietly. He bent him over the arm of the sofa slowly, hands skimming up his back, under his shirt, before returning to his hips. Jeremy sighed quietly. "Okay?"  
"Mm," Jeremy let out, nodding into the leather. The touches felt amazing. Arguably the best ever. Tyler slid the rubber out slowly, massaging on cheek as he did. "Fuck," Jeremy let out, his muscles giving frantic spasms at the unexpected change. He couldn't believe he was bent over Tyler's sofa right now. His cock gave a twitch at the thought and he moaned.  
"Deep breaths," Tyler advised, massaging his ass again. "You can't imagine how many times I pictured this," he murmured as an afterthought.  
"Really?" Jeremy gasped, hips bucking. Tyler leaned against him for a moment.  
"Really." Jeremy moaned again. He was wound so tight and Tyler's body against his felt too good for words.

He clenched his hands helplessly, desperate for something but unsure what to do.  
"Please," he finally moaned, "please Tyler." Tyler rocked against him.  
"Please what?" he questioned huskily. Jeremy whimpered as he pressed backwards.  
"Fuck me, please." There was a moment's pause and another teasing rock before he answered.  
"People are due back any minute."  
"I don't care," Jeremy muttered rashly, "I need you. Now."  
"I'm your boss," he argued, rocking forward harder. Jeremy pushed up onto his arms.  
"Do you really think I care about that right now?"  
"Mm, don't know," Tyler said, pasting on an innocent expression. Jeremy growled.  
"Tyler I swear to fucking God if you keep teasing me and don't-"  
"Alright, alright, calm down," Tyler interrupted, hands leaving Jeremy's hips to open his slacks. Jeremy collapsed back onto the couch, heaving a sigh.  
"You like driving me insane, don't you?"  
"No," Tyler responded softly, his cock already brushing against Jeremy, "I like that I can." He stroked Jeremy's lower back soothingly. "This may hurt," he breathed apologetically.  
"I don't care if it kills me."

Tyler spread apart his cheeks, selfishly glad for the plug. This would never be happening without it. He inched in and Jeremy unleashed a loud moan, one that would leave little doubt what they were up to if anyone was still in the office at the moment. It was stupidly insane of him, but Tyler didn't care. "Please, please, please," Jeremy let out on one breath. Tyler paused once he was fully in, trying to give Jeremy time. He wriggled impatiently. "Ty," he groaned, drawing the syllable out.  
"Settle down," Tyler ordered, giving his ass a quick slap. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're not urngh…not much." Tyler drew back out slowly, taking a deep breath.  
"You have to stay quiet," he warned softly. He didn't really care but he felt like he _should _say it and for the briefest moment the words were a distraction.  
"You're not exactly giving me anything to scream about," Jeremy complained, wriggling again. Tyler snapped his hips forward. Jeremy exhaled on a quick hiss.  
"Clearly I'm going to have to tie you up," Tyler mused aloud.  
"God yes. Please." Tyler picked up his wrists and pulled them onto his back before holding them in one hand. He continued thrusting, pulling on Jeremy's arms, forcing his back to arch. "Oh God," Jeremy let out, "fuck, yes, harder." They really were short on time so Tyler didn't waste any more time teasing him. He thrust forward harder, scooting Jeremy up further on the couch. He trembled a moment before burying his face in the couch and coming with a muffled groan. Tyler bit his lip as Jeremy clenched around him so tight he followed him over.

It took Tyler several moments to convince himself to get off Jeremy. It took Jeremy an even longer time to pull himself up. He plopped onto the couch gracelessly, letting his head fall back. "That was absolutely amazing," he sighed. Tyler began fixing his clothes, still half watching Jeremy as a lazy grin spread across his face.  
"Yes," he agreed.  
"I should get dressed," Jeremy said, not moving.  
"Yes." He let out a soft groan.  
"This would be the downside to having sex at work." Tyler couldn't help but laugh. He knelt down to help, sure that if Jeremy wasn't already sore, he would be. "Not that I have any regrets," he clarified.  
"Good," Tyler murmured, bring his pants over his knees before helping him up and pulling them up the rest of the way.  
"Thanks," Jeremy whispered.  
"Mm." Tyler tilted his chin up gently, meeting his eyes. "Have dinner with me tonight." Jeremy flushed the faintest shade of pink.  
"Okay." Tyler inched closer, realizing they hadn't kissed yet, which was a damn shame really.  
"I'm not Damon," he said suddenly, "if you're with me you're mine. Period." Jeremy laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck before kissing him.  
"That really won't be a problem," he murmured when they broke apart. "Just one more thing," Jeremy said.  
"Oh?"  
"I quit."

_A/N: I really ended up liking this one. Love it when that happens. I have to ask, did I fool anybody at the beginning? I tried kinda hard actually… In any case, hope you enjoyed!_

_Oh and edited very quickly so sorry for any errors!_


	68. You

YOU  
The Pretty Reckless  
*Post 2x22. AU*  
Warning- Fluff.

.:.

Tyler shifted nervously from foot to foot on the Gilbert porch. It was late. Surely whoever was inside was already asleep. Surely he should just leave. But he couldn't. Not if… His breath caught and he forcibly closed his eyes. He didn't want to imagine it. Yet he couldn't stop. Desperation drove him forward and he wrapped on the door impatiently.

The knock on the door took Jeremy's eyes off Anna and Vicki was gone. Taking in the emptiness he swiveled again, Anna was gone too. _What the fuck? _What was going on? He placed a hand over his racing heart tentatively. Still pumping. Still intact. No word on his sanity. He crossed to the door slowly and opened it.

Tyler involuntarily gasped seeing Jeremy. Poor guy looked like he'd seen a ghost. Then again Tyler felt like he was looking at one right now.  
"Hey," he murmured quietly, leaning forward unintentionally. "I, um, heard what happened. Are you alright?"  
"You're really, you're really here, right?" Jeremy questioned so softly Tyler strained to hear him. Tyler felt himself frown.  
"Of course. Jeremy, what's going on?"

Jeremy tried to swallow the lump in his throat but found he couldn't. It had been a rough couple days. Jenna, John, Elena, going back to the cemetery, that God awful festival, dying, seeing both Vicki and Anna, and now worrying about his sanity. It was too much to deal with, surely. He stepped onto the porch, needing to touch Tyler, needing to see if he was as solid as he looked. His fingers strayed over Tyler's biceps slowly and when Jeremy stopped Tyler pulled him into a hug. Jeremy gasped out his breath awkwardly. Relief and a fresh swell of pain hitting him equally.

Tyler held him close, forgoing wondering what was going on in favor of the unexpected pleasure he'd found. Tyler guided Jeremy into his chest with a hand on the back of his neck. He grew more worried when Jeremy didn't fight him on it. Surely something bad had happened, something other than him dying. Jeremy had seemed well balanced lately, what little Tyler had seen of him. This however was not well balanced behavior.

Jeremy pushed back against Tyler as he tried to guide him back into the house.  
"No," he argued, throat clogged with unshed tears, "I don't want to go back in there." Tyler pulled back enough to look at him.  
"What's wrong? Jeremy, tell me what's wrong."  
"What's wrong?" Jeremy croaked. "What _isn't _wrong?" Tyler tugged him back into the hug, at a loss for something better to do.  
"I suppose I mean whatever happened last." Panic chased by fear rioted in Jeremy's chest. Tyler's heart pushing against him was no help.

Tyler's heart clenched as Jeremy whispered two words.  
"I'm scared." He started rubbing Jeremy's back, trying to soothe the trouble away.  
"Of what?" he questioned. There was a long moment of silence.  
"Me."  
"Why?" Jeremy didn't relax in his arms and Tyler was contemplating letting him go, wondering if he was doing more harm than good.  
"There's something wrong with me."

When Tyler's hand stuttered in its rhythm Jeremy wanted to die. Scratch that. He wanted to escape. Just not into the house. And Tyler was faster than him. In the end he remained still. Tyler pulled back again, one hand on Jeremy's shoulder, the other guiding his chin up.  
"There is _nothing _wrong with you." Jeremy frowned in response.  
"Yes there is. Stop treating me like a child." That was absolutely the last thing he needed.  
"Oh I know you're not a child," Tyler responded, eyes flaring yellow for the briefest second. Why did that statement make Jeremy feel like blushing?

Tyler let his hands drop away. He had to stop touching Jeremy before it was too late. "You just don't see yourself right."  
"And you do?" Jeremy questioned softly, clearing his throat.  
"Yes," Tyler answered. Jeremy didn't answer right away, looking him up and down.  
"What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This," Jeremy said, "you and me. Right now. What's going on?"  
"What?" Tyler questioned, feigning indifference. "Nothing."

Jeremy crossed his arms as more words tumbled out of Tyler's mouth. "I was just making sure you were okay after…everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Yeah. After-after…you know." Jeremy's confusion grew as Tyler became more and more uncomfortable.  
"You mean after I died?" Tyler flinched, eyes closing.  
"_That_," he managed, lips thin.  
"Why's it bother you so much?" He paused. "The fact that I died?"

Tyler actually growled at him before biting his lips in embarrassment.  
"Will you stop saying that?" he demanded.  
"Why?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler wondered if he was deliberately baiting him.  
"Because I don't like thinking about it and I sure as hell don't like imagining it."  
"It was quick," Jeremy said very softly.  
"Gilbert," Tyler let out, tone clipped, "you are not helping."

Jeremy threw his hands up in frustration.  
"Well I'm sorry. I just don't understand why it's such a big fucking deal to you."  
"It's a big deal because you died!" Tyler exploded, words hurtling towards Jeremy. "You died! You can't die because I need you!" Jeremy's jaw flapped open. That sealed it. He was crazy. Fuck.  
"I don't understand," he let out, feeling like a broken record.

Tyler stumbled backwards, off the porch. He had to get out of there. Unfortunately for him, Jeremy followed. "Hey wait," he said, tugging on his elbow, "don't go."  
"I have to," he let out, dragging Jeremy along. Jeremy pulled harder before saying the words that completely did Tyler in.  
"Please don't leave me alone." He stopped so suddenly Jeremy slammed into his back. "You can't say no to me," Jeremy said once he'd peeled himself off Tyler. "I just died." Tyler shook his head slowly.  
"Punk."  
"That's resurrected punk to you."

Jeremy gasped as Tyler spun faster than his eyes could see. He stretched up until they were level.  
"Stop talking about it."  
"I was just-" Tyler's lips cut him off. Jeremy kissed him back more on instinct than anything. When Tyler dropped down, separating their lips, Jeremy fell forward. He looked down at Tyler awkwardly. "Oh," he let out softly.

"Damn," Anna muttered, peeking around the corner of a house, Vicki at her back.  
"That's hot," Vicki let out, words right in her ear.  
"Well yeah," Anna agreed begrudgingly, still watching the boys. "But it's not very fair is it?"  
"Don't know," Vicki said, "I'm not the one who turned him gay."  
"Maybe not, but you are the one that set them up." Anna finally looked over her shoulder as she said it. Vicki grimaced before smiling ruefully.  
"Blood sucking bitch." Anna glanced back to Jeremy before sighing and turning away.  
"I guess we couldn't really have expected him to be waiting around pining for us. At least this means he won't end up with 'you can thank me tomorrow girl' Jesus. Who'd be able to put up with _that_?"  
"I never liked her," Vicki supplied helpfully. Her expression became thoughtful. "You wanna see if we can go shake up Damon?" Anna arched an eyebrow.  
"What else is there to do in this town?"

_A/N: Yes I had to attempt to make it funny. And you'll probably be seeing a lot of Vicki. Anna is a possibility too. I'm obsessed with the idea that they're back from the dead and I might only have until September to write it so yeah. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed._


	69. 69

69  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*AH AU*

.:.

"Come on Gilbert. Live a little," Tyler breathed; pressing him into the door that he was trying to open. Jeremy tried to laugh it off, heat racing down his entire back.  
"You're drunk Lockwood," he said. "_Very _drunk apparently. You seem to have forgotten that I have a dick." Tyler chuckled in his ear.  
"Come on man. I just need…some relief. Just a little." Jeremy fumbled with the key card awkwardly, losing grip of it totally when Tyler shoved him into the door roughly. Before he could move Tyler was flush with him, their bodies impossibly locked together. Jeremy clenched his teeth, a slight whimper still slipping out. How was he supposed to do the right thing and say no when it felt this good? Not to mention it wasn't like this would ever happen again… His hips shifted backwards just slightly. All by themselves. Tyler groaned into his ear, hands landing heavily on his hips. He held him in place for a moment before rocking his hips forward. Jeremy melted against him, just like that. He was held between Tyler and the unforgiving door, suddenly lost and helpless. What could he do? What could he possibly do…but give in? Tyler slid down, leaving him cold suddenly. One hand gripped the band of his jeans as the other grasped the key card. Jeremy wondered how Tyler was thinking about the key card at a time like this. He abandoned the line of thinking as Tyler crept back up, hands moving around Jeremy and opening the door without much trouble.  
"Tyler," was all Jeremy managed before he cut off on a shuddering gasp. Tyler's tongue laved against his neck, distracting him just long enough.

Before Jeremy knew it he was on his back on the small couch inside the door, Tyler straddling him. Jeremy's hands flew to Tyler's abs in an effort to stall him, hold him back, anything. His fingers curled against the tensed muscles, covered by a thin layer of cotton. This was moving too fast. He couldn't even breathe. Tyler curved around him, crushing Jeremy's lips with his own. The taste of whiskey was still on Tyler's lips and it soothed Jeremy. Tyler's hands wrapped in his collar, yanking him up, forcing him to participate in the kiss. Not that Jeremy was unwilling. Tyler growled into his mouth, grinding his hips down at the same time. Jeremy whimpered in response. He arched up, tired of feeling helpless, needing more. Somehow Tyler held on and Jeremy worked his fingers into the already loosened tie at Tyler's neck. It was on the floor in seconds. It seemed Tyler's hands were everywhere at once, hot, hard, stealing every thought of denial.  
"Bed," Tyler groaned, arms looping under Jeremy's ass and hauling him up. Jeremy worked at the buttons on his shirt as they crossed the floor. Tyler tossed him onto the enormous made bed, leaving most of his clothes behind before following. Jeremy had barely managed to undo his belt and Tyler was on top of him again. "God," Tyler breathed out, he paused for a moment, apparently in debate about saying something else. He closed his mouth over Jeremy's instead. Tyler groaned as he pulled away, "Wanna taste you," he gasped out.  
"Aren't you?" Jeremy gasped in return. Tyler arched an eyebrow and smirked before sliding down his body.

The question Jeremy had been about to pose died on the edge of his lips as Tyler's mouth closed over his erection, tonguing him through the fabric. For a second he couldn't breathe. There was a stuttering, wheezing gasp and then nothing. His chest locked tight until his brain physically realized the lack of oxygen and panicked, dropping his jaw open as he sucked in air as quickly as he could. Tyler slowly rolled the fabric of his pants and boxers away, licking a trail along the exposed skin.  
"Dear God," Jeremy let out, half surprised he didn't faint pathetically. He didn't even have time to beg before Tyler's mouth was over him, nothing in between. Jeremy's hands grasped at his head, threading through his hair. Part of him knew he couldn't just lay here like this. Amazing as it felt…it was still on the edge of his mind. This was Tyler. "Wait, wait," he murmured, pushing Tyler off by the shoulders. Tyler let out a disgruntled noise and Jeremy arched an eyebrow as he maneuvered himself on the bed, lying beside him.  
"Jer-?" Tyler questioned, letting out a sudden sound when Jeremy yanked down his boxers and sucked on the tip of his cock. Jeremy took as much as he could, humming slightly when Tyler resumed his own activities. He could hardly think. There was a sudden influx of sensation. Not only Tyler on him, but in him as well. He inched closer, hips rocking on their own once again. He opened his lips wider, trying to relax his throat at the same time. He wanted to take more of Tyler in. He wanted to give him at least a fraction of the pleasure he was getting.

Jeremy gasped as Tyler took him all the way in. When had he learned to do that? His teeth scraped against the veins under Tyler's skin as he gasped for breath. Tyler's tongue rolled around his cock, pressing and licking. Why did he feel like Tyler was doing a much better job than he was? His stomach clenched and he sucked harder on Tyler's cock in a brief moment of utter desperation. In another second he lost control of his body as he exploded with a muffled groan. The sensation ran through him in waves, totally overwhelming. Somehow he remembered Tyler through the haze and brought one hand to Tyler's hip, using the other to stroke the base of his cock. "Jeremy," Tyler groaned, "oh God, Jer…" His earlier words came back. _Wanna taste you. _A slight shudder ran through Jeremy's straining body. He was caught torturously somewhere between tensing and relaxing. Still waiting even though he'd already finished. He groaned as he sucked down more of Tyler than he thought he could, his hand clutching at his slick hip. Muscles tensed under Jeremy's palm and Tyler gasped before shouting his release. Jeremy had to fight hard not to panic, working to swallow slowly the best he could. Taking a deep breath he sat up, bringing a hand to his lips before wiping it on the sheet. With a thrill of fascination he took in Tyler's body sprawled on the sheets. The long lines of tanned skin giving way to the paler, more intimate areas. He stomach and chest heaved, his eyes closed, sweat barely visible on his face. After a few minutes his breathing slowed but his eyes did not open.  
"Tyler?" Jeremy whispered. He didn't move. Jeremy climbed from the bed and draped a sheet over Tyler before dressing and slipping from the room.

_A/N: I know, it's been like a week. In my defense I was pretty sick. I really am going to try and update more frequently in the future. Also, I swear one day I am actually going to reply to reviews. Even though I've neglected them for like two months…*whistles innocently* Sorry guys. U.U_


	70. Blanket

BLANKET  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82

_A/N: Fun fluff. No more. No less._

.:.

Tyler woke up in the middle of the night, shivering, for the fourth night in the past week. One glance at Jeremy confirmed what he already knew. The younger boy was wrapped from shoulder to toe in the blanket they were supposed to be sharing. He couldn't find the edge of the blanket in the dark and Jeremy only grunted before wriggling away. Grumbling to himself he got out of bed and stalked to the linen closet, yanking down another blanket before returning to bed.  
"Unbelievable," he muttered in the morning, down to his boxers once again. He yanked both blankets away from Jeremy, waking him up rudely.  
"What?" Jeremy demanded softly, rubbing an eye with one hand before blinking slowly. Tyler forced himself not to focus on Jeremy's bleary expression and perfectly tousled hair.  
"You are a blanket thief," he said, pointing a finger at him. Jeremy scoffed.  
"It's too early for this," he declared, yanking on the original blanket and rolling over.  
"Oh no. You are not going back to sleep. You wake me up in the middle of the night and then refuse the consequences of your actions…I don't think so."  
"Unng, no consequences. Sleep now." Tyler got up, slapping the hump of Jeremy's butt.  
"Up. Get dressed. Now."  
"Why?" Jeremy moaned, ducking his head under the cover as well.  
"We're going shopping." Tyler dressed quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. He carried his sleeping boyfriend out to the car, still wrapped in the blanket like a burrito. Jeremy only woke when Tyler cranked up the radio.  
"What is wrong with you?" Jeremy demanded, covering both ears with his hands.  
"Can't sleep naked Jer. Not in the middle of October."  
"I still don't understand how that directly relates to me not sleeping right now," Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"I don't sleep, you don't sleep."  
"Hate you," Jeremy mumbled even as he leaned against his shoulder. Tyler smiled ruefully before smoothing his hair.

Ten minutes later they were standing in line, Jeremy holding a new comforter to his chest, trying to ignore the fact that people were staring. He tapped his bare foot on the tile, glad that he'd worn a shirt to bed.  
"You sure that's the one you want?" Tyler asked one more time before they reached the cash register. Rolling his eyes, Jeremy nodded. "I'm serious," Tyler said, "no more stealing."  
"I'll do my best, seeing as I'm totally unconscious when it happens," Jeremy hissed, flushing as the cashier stared. Tyler swiped his card and Jeremy picked the comforter back up off the conveyor belt. "You could have brought my shoes," he grumbled half heartedly, pausing at the door. Tyler barely paused a second before bending slightly.  
"Come on," he said, motioning for Jeremy to get on. Immediately accepting the challenge Jeremy jumped on his back, hugging his neck with one hand, the comforter still grasped in the other. Tyler carried him back to the car, dropping him before walking around the hood and getting in. "There," Tyler said when they'd arrived back in his room. "Now you have your own special blanket and you can leave mine alone." Jeremy rolled his eyes again.  
"Touchy, touchy." He dropped onto the bed and lay back before hugging Tyler's blanket to his chest. "I can't help it if I like your blanket. It smells good."  
"It's my blanket," Tyler said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "it smells like me."  
"Fine. You smell good too."  
"Gee thanks." Jeremy sat up after another moment.  
"You're not really mad, are you?"  
"How could I be mad?" Tyler returned. Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug before smiling cautiously.

Tyler woke the next morning under the new blanket, Jeremy half on his chest, under the blanket as well. He sighed to himself before bringing his arm around Jeremy's shoulders.


	71. Petting Under the Table

PETTING UNDER THE TABLE  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*AU, FutureFic*

_A/N: [Please read semi important!]_

_First, I'm heading into finals so I'll be quiet for a while. And I know, I've been pretty quiet recently. Sorry about that._

_Second, I swear to you all I am going to reply to reviews…after finals._

_Thirdly, if you'd like another way to contact me or see what I'm up to I've started a tumblr. Don't know if any of you will be interested I just thought I'd offer. So if you'd like to talk to me or ask any questions maybe even leave a picture for a prompt? You should head over there._

_themoonisflying(dot)tumblr(dot)com _

_Please and thank you, hope you enjoy!_

.:.

It was pouring outside. The kind of torrential sheets of rain you're only likely to see once or twice in your lifetime. Jeremy had enough and dove into a café. The coffee would hopefully warm him up and maybe he'd even find a seat. The small establishment was so packed he could barely make it in the door. Sighing, he made his way to the counter to order a drink. Maybe by the time he had something in his hand someone would vacate a table and brave the weather. He waited rather impatiently, dripping. Finally his mug was plunked down on the counter by a tired woman and Jeremy looked up just in time to see a miniscule corner table empty. He held his breath as he crossed to it, sighing in relief when he was able to sink into one of the chairs. The table was so insignificant in size he was half leaning over it without scooting the chair all the way in. He took a sip of coffee and tried to get comfortable. At least he had a chair. And a roof over his head. Small favors.

Broken umbrella in hand Tyler yanked open the door, rain sluicing its way down his neck and back. Damned weather. He strode to the counter with a single minded determination, setting the mangled mess of metal and fabric down before ordering a large coffee. The cashier sighed and rolled his eyes when Tyler asked if he'd get rid of the umbrella but Tyler ignored the obvious disdain. It just wasn't worth the time. He ran a hand through his hair a few times as he waited, flicking water onto the floor. Eventually he got his coffee and noticed for the first time that all the tables were already full. Damn it. Not to mention, nearly everyone in the establishment looked like the hipster 'I'm too cool' types. The 'I don't eat faces and only wear vegan tofu trousers' types. Damn it again. He should have stuck it out and gone to the fast food place up the street. He glanced around a few more times but no one seemed to be budging. A girl with a nose stud and purple and orange Mohawk was shooting him glares over her newspaper. Just what he needed. Really. He shifted away from her and found himself at the end of the counter, facing the corner.  
"Did you need a seat?" a voice asked, amused. He looked up in time to see a drenched man, hair plastered to his head, kick a chair towards him. Now was not a time for pride. Tyler took the chair in one hand and sat carefully.

Jeremy waited for the stranger who already had his stomach fluttering uncomfortably to settle before speaking again. What was he to do really? Wet delectable man just standing there. Well. No option really. And now they were both sharing this wonderfully tiny table. Knees woven together under its scarred surface. "Lovely weather," he said.  
"Lovely establishment," the man returned, shooting a pointed look to the side.  
"It serves its purpose I suppose." For the first time, Jeremy was graced with a smile, albeit a thin one. "I'm Jeremy."  
"Tyler," he returned, offering his hand. They shook awkwardly in the cramped space. "Thank you for offering me a seat," he added after a moment. Jeremy shook his head.  
"It was no trouble."

Tyler took a sip of his coffee before regarding Jeremy again.  
"So do you normally come here?" Jeremy shook his head in response.  
"Never been. You?" Tyler grimaced and shook his head.  
"Not exactly a _welcoming _atmosphere. Unless you've a facial piercing or ten." Tyler paused to reevaluate the situation when Jeremy chuckled.  
"You were a jock in high school. Weren't you?" Tyler nodded, not feeling the need to brag.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I can smell your disdain from here."  
"I hate to break it to you but that's probably the unwashed hippies." Jeremy chuckled again. "Well what about you?" Tyler countered, somehow feeling as if he was losing ground in this conversation. While he had no idea where this chance conversation was going…he didn't want to be losing ground. Not at all.

"Self proclaimed art nerd," Jeremy admitted quickly, stifling his disappointment. Why must he always fall for the clean cut jocks? His opposite in nearly every way? This guy probably carried a Tide to go stick. Jesus. His breath caught when Tyler's eyes moved up and down his body.  
"You don't look it," he murmured. Jeremy felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.  
"Was that meant to be a compliment?" Tyler shrugged in response, taking a sip of coffee. Jeremy fell silent, unsure what he was supposed to say.  
"I used to like art class," Tyler said, tongue flicking out over his lips. Jeremy's brain disconnected as his eyes followed the motion of that pink little muscle. "Musculature always fascinated me."  
"Oh," Jeremy let out, no idea what he was _oh_ing at.  
"What about you?" Tyler prompted, drinking more steaming coffee. Jeremy scrambled mentally, trying desperately not to let it show on his face.  
"Sunsets," he blurted. _Fuck me. _"I mean…scenic…scenes." Tyler smiled before tucking his lower lip into his mouth and pulling on it with his teeth. After a few torturous moments he released it. Jeremy tried to pretend he hadn't been watching.

_Busted. So busted. _Tyler didn't mind. Jeremy was cute. In a nerdy, adorable way. Not to mention…at least he was getting something out of this awful little place. Though he had to admit, the coffee was pretty good.  
"No nude models then?" He knew he shouldn't tease the poor guy…but for some reason he really wanted to see Jeremy flustered. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, leaving it half sticking up.  
"Uhm, no. Not really."  
"Hm," Tyler murmured, inching himself closer and setting his coffee on the table before leaning forward on one elbow. The motion brought him within inches of Jeremy's face. Jeremy's eyes plunged to the coffee in his hand before hesitantly sliding back up. He visibly fidgeted for a moment before settling back down. Tyler let his left hand drop to his lap, running a fingertip along the wall briefly. He smiled slightly, watching Jeremy before moving his hand over his thigh and pretending to tug on the leg of his pants. The motion sent his knuckles into Jeremy's thigh and he actually jumped before flushing. "Sorry," Tyler breathed, "they were stuck."

"Okay," Jeremy let out, the word escaping the cage of his teeth. "Yep. Fine."  
"I'll let you know if I have to fix them again," Tyler said.  
"Very kind of you," Jeremy said, gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were protesting. That one little brush had brought all kinds of heat searing through him. Going from rain soaked cloth to barely damp flesh was literally hot. And Tyler's general proximity didn't hurt. His thigh was still thrumming in gentle pleasure. He fought the urge to move his leg closer to Tyler's. The urge to ask him to do it again. He was being insane. If it weren't for the rain Tyler wouldn't even be here. _He _wouldn't even be here. The most certainly wouldn't be sharing the same barely there table or…touching. "What were we talking about?" Jeremy questioned, trying to distract himself.  
"Nude models," Tyler responded without missing a beat. _So helpful. _  
"Did you sketch a bunch then?" Jeremy questioned, exasperated.  
"Not in a classroom." Jeremy looked down. Had to really. What was that supposed to mean? He was fairly sure Tyler was implying something sexual. Was there any way for him to win here? Tyler brushed his thigh again and he gritted his teeth. Of course not.

Tempted as Tyler was to drift into flashbacks of things that shouldn't happen in locker rooms he stayed in the present, where he'd rather be.  
"Thought you were going to warn me," Jeremy said slowly.  
"Sorry," Tyler replied with a smile. The smile fell right off his face as there was a determined swipe against his right leg. Jeremy simply watched him, one eyebrow raised slightly.  
"Better if you had a warning, no?" Tyler pretended to think about it for a moment.  
"No." Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest.  
"How is that exactly?"  
"If I tell you that I'm going to do it right now," Tyler said sliding his hand over Jeremy's thigh, "it's different than if…" he drifted off, waiting a few moments before slowly running his palm over Jeremy again.  
"Different," Jeremy let out tightly. "Yes. Without a warning the sensation is heightened by the surprise. If that's your aim."  
"So which do you prefer?" Tyler questioned bluntly.

Jeremy had to work very hard to keep his mouth from flapping open. Several minutes passed before he answered.  
"Depends on the situation."  
"How so?"  
"If it's accidental, it's better to know so I can control myself. If it's on purpose I wouldn't mind losing control a bit, so the warning is unnecessary." He let the words out quickly, unsure of what Tyler was going to do if he didn't answer. Unsure of even what he _wanted _Tyler to do.  
"And if it was on purpose?" Jeremy's breath caught again. He was toeing the edge of losing his mind. Was Tyler trying to pick him up? Hell with trying. Tyler was picking him up.  
"If it was on purpose…I'd have to say you're at least buying me a damn drink before it goes any further." Tyler nodded.  
"So," he said, spinning his mug slowly, "if this rain ever clears up you wanna get a drink?"


	72. I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe

I WANT YOU SO BAD I CAN'T BREATHE  
OK Go  
*Post 1x10, AU*

_A/N: If I fail my World Civ final it is going to be all Tyler's fault. He and his gorgeous brown eyes should be ashamed._

_Oh yes and to all those that are somehow STILL reviewing, I can honestly say that I love you. Thank you very muchly._

.:.

The music in the room was thrumming through me, even though the solid muscle in my chest was easily twice the speed. Attempts to calm it were useless. I already knew this. But you can't fault me for trying. I couldn't seem to stop myself from watching either. Like a slow motion car crash. What is it with our human need to watch horrible things right before our eyes? Why can't I stop? I check myself. No one's watching. No one's listening. It's just me. Here in the quiet of my own mind I can admit it. I can't stop. I can't stop watching them. I can't stop watching _him_. He could be pulling my fingernails out with pliers. I'd thank him. He could be punching me in the face. I'd ignite the fight to go on longer, because it would mean he was paying attention to me. He could be flirting with a girl. Ten seconds from shoving his tongue down her throat. I'd be here. Watching it happen. Unable to do a thing about it. And I hate it. He takes her hand and pulls her to the door. They disappear together. It's only when they're gone that I'm able to push off the wall and head home. Miserable. Alone. Pining for someone I'll never have. Fucking hell. I'm alone. I love what hurts me. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Surely. Surely I have been through enough shit in my life to be able to opt out of this. Out of this fucking obsession that follows me every day of my life. I stalk down the road, kicking at the long grass. It's been so long since the last time we talked. But maybe that doesn't matter. Maybe nothing matters. Maybe I've gone completely emo. Next I'll be painting my fingernails black. Like he used to. God damn it. It all leads back to him. He's got me running and hiding like I'm scared. Like I'm a coward. Like I'm weak. Hand settling on the door of my car I pause a moment and make a decision. No more. I will not be at the mercy of Jeremy Gilbert anymore. I want him so bad I can't think straight. It's time I did something about it.

It doesn't take long for an opportunity to arise. That's the thing about small towns. Lots of bored kids. Lots of parties. This one is in the woods and I have to admit, I like the option to slip away unnoticed. By the time I get there he's already got some girl off to the side of the fire, leaning down, standing too close. I don't let myself stop walking until I'm right next to them.  
"Gilbert," I say, cutting off their hushed conversation. The look on his face is somewhat priceless. The shock is obviously there. He looks me up and down, as if I've suddenly sprouted purple polka dots. Then he turns back to the slut and continues talking. "You feeling alright? Cause that rash looked pretty bad." He shoots me a glare before turning his head a few inches. I've got his attention now. Good.  
"The fuck are you talking about Lockwood?"  
"I'm just trying to help you out. They warned us about that stuff in health class man."  
"Oh hell no," the slut announces, "I just got _rid _of something. You can fuck off." She saunters away, cup of beer held aloft. Jeremy doesn't watch her leave. He doesn't look relieved or grateful. On the bright side he doesn't look surprised anymore. Now he just looks pissed.  
"What is your problem Lockwood? Vicki left town. We're not competing anymore." I fought the urge to snort. Vicki. I hated to break it to him but she'd been there. Nothing more. Nothing less. I knew for her it was the same. There was no meaningful attachment, even if she'd wanted to imagine there was. Did I miss her? Sometimes. Was it a constant, everyday problem? Like Jeremy? No. I must've spent too much time in my head because the next thing I know, Jeremy's fingers are digging into the sleeve of my letter jacket as he yanks me away from the party, through the trees. Well this is going better than planned. I'm happy enough to let myself be dragged away, beginning to wonder what exactly he was planning.

"Alright," he let out once we hit a small clearing. He drops my arm and turns to face me. He shrugs. "Just do it." I lick my lips slowly, unable to stop numerous ideas from spilling into my head.  
"Do what?" I question slowly, arching an eyebrow.  
"Hit me. Or…whatever. Just get it out of your system and leave me alone."  
"Leave you alone?" I repeat, trying not to be disappointed. What had I expected him to say really?  
"Fuck. Yes. Leave me alone Lockwood." He would ask me to do the one thing that I couldn't possibly do. I'm trying to figure out how to say that without getting punched and he's staring at me with those big brown eyes and I can't breathe right. Like my chest won't inflate like it's supposed to. As if my lungs have been sewn shut. It's not painful…just present. "What do you want from me?" he demands before shifting uncomfortably. Now there's a loaded question.  
"I don't want…" I have to pause and take a breath to continue the lie, "I don't want anything from you." He watches me and for a second I think he knows. "I couldn't stop," I rush out. Anything, anything to get him to believe me. "Sorry." Yeah. That ought to throw him.  
"What you're…fucking with my head now? Bored or…some…shit?" Definitely thrown.  
"I don't want anything," I lie again. "I want nothing." The lies are coming easier, slipping off my tongue. "I want to keep thinking of you every day. I want to see you with girls all over you. I want you to have no fucking idea what's going on inside my head. I want-" I broke off, literally forcing my lips shut. A deep inhale. A pause. "I want nothing. Absolutely nothing." His jaw falls open, just a tiny bit. He blinks once, twice. "Fuck," I let out. "Fuck," I repeat it, as if I have oxygen to waste.

I jerk my entire body backwards, stumbling over an exposed root. Fucking trees. Fucking woods. Fucking Jeremy Gilbert. I try to catch myself to no avail. I land on my ass so hard the last carbon dioxide bursts from my lungs. Then I sit there, wanting to gasp for breath, wondering how much worse that would make me. I can only hold out so long before inhaling deeply. It still feels wrong. But now my chest is on fire. "I have to go," I say, trying to remind myself of the fact. "I have to get up and I have to go." Saying it is doing no good. I can't look at him. The earth is far more interesting. Far more safe. He doesn't move or say anything and I'm not sure that I want him to. Isn't admitting your deepest secret supposed to make you feel better? Cleansing or some shit? But I feel nothing of the sort. Perhaps because Jeremy is my rival in the schoolyard. And it's only in the deepest parts of me that he can be anything else. But to Jeremy. I am what I am. There is nothing beyond that. To him I'm probably not even human. Made up of subhuman particles. Primordial ooze. Worthless. Meaningless. I'm just Lockwood. I'm the guy he loves…to hate. I am what I am. This is what this is. A concept so simple. Yet I cannot grasp it. I laugh shortly. I can't help it. Here in the dark I am more than I seem. I can be poetic. I can love Jeremy Gilbert. I can tell myself that maybe…just maybe, hope still exists. I finally look up to see that Jeremy's stepped forward. He looks down at me and shakes his head slightly before offering his hand. I take it and stand slowly. He still doesn't say anything. "Do you think," another deep breath, "do you think we could- start over?"  
"Start over?"  
"Sounds stupid right?" He laughs quietly.  
"I don't know." His hand drops away and I curl my fingers, trying to trap the vanishing heat. He's standing so close to me. I lean forward and kiss him. It's shockingly simple. Perhaps only because I've imagined it so many times. His lips are velvety soft. Warm in the cool night. It's a delicate connection between us and I can't believe we've never had it before. He pulls away after moments too short and I let him go. "Might be…a little fast."  
"Sorry." I'm not…but what the hell?  
"I can't breathe." I smile, just a bit.  
"I know the feeling."


	73. Waking Up in Vegas

WAKING UP IN VEGAS  
Katy Perry  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
*coughcough* AU AH *coughcough*  
Follow up to 69

.:.

Jeremy winced as he looked into the mirror. He swore the word 'shame' was tattooed on his forehead. Not to mention his damn tie wouldn't lay flat. Oh yeah and his hair refused to be tamed today. He was not fucking wetting it down like a second grader. Today was already going to be bad enough. He was foolishly hoping that Tyler was too drunk to remember last night. But he hadn't had _any _trouble performing whatsoever. Jeremy could testify to that first hand. No. Tyler would remember what had happened. And with Jeremy's luck he'd want to talk about it. But Jeremy hadn't initiated contact. He'd stick to his guns. This was all Tyler's fault. His lips crooked into a smile all on their own. He was the impressionable youth after all. His phone buzzed from the night stand.  
"Hello?"  
"Are you almost ready?" Jenna demanded, "You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get your ass down here."  
"Yeah…" he sighed, "I'm on my way." This weekend wasn't about him so he'd just have to suck it up. _To Stefan and Elena. _Now if he could just make it down to the lobby without running into Tyler, he'd be golden. Course, all the rooms were on the same floor. But maybe Tyler had already left his room. Running a nervous hand down his tie he headed for the elevators. The empty hall was a relief but it quickly washed away. No doubt Tyler would be with the rest of the wedding party. He'd just have to make sure they didn't end up anywhere alone. Should be…easy enough. But of course, he'd forgotten. He had shit luck. As soon as the doors slid open at the mezzanine he got an eyeful of Tyler leaning against the railing, one hand tucked in his pocket. It was a bit obvious that he was waiting. "God damn it," Jeremy hissed.

Tyler tensed as soon as the elevator doors opened, but he forced himself to remain still. He had to be careful now. If after all, last night hadn't been some sort of fantastical dream…Jeremy was sure to get a bit squirrely. But by the looks of it, he already was. He visibly huffed out a breath before running a hand through his hair and stepping out.  
"Hey," Tyler offered neutrally.  
"Yep," Jeremy responded, walking away. Tyler took just a moment to smirk before following. For the first time, he thought that this weekend might actually be fun.  
"Sleep well?" he questioned, catching up to Jeremy's long stride. Jeremy didn't answer but he was most definitely blushing. Tyler's smirk grew. He leaned closer, too close to be casual. "Dream about me?" Tyler was dancing on the edge of what could be a joke and what couldn't.  
"Yeah, maybe in _your _dreams Lockwood," Jeremy responded, looking straight ahead. Tyler took a long moment to examine Jeremy, the curve of his tense jaw. Then he shrugged. It was true enough. He did regret the reversion to last names however. Maybe it meant something…? He slowly started moving towards the right, guiding Jeremy into the corner by the doorway. He didn't touch him. Not yet. Instead he carefully placed a hand on the wall behind Jeremy's head.  
"You and I both know," he breathed, running a finger down the edge of Jeremy's jacket, "that I prefer you calling me Tyler." He dropped his hand, leaning just a bit closer before looking up. "Think you can handle that?"

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. _Jeremy couldn't breathe. Tyler. Did he remember? Did he not? He hadn't _directly _said anything about it. But Jeremy had called him Tyler last night. Hadn't he? He must have. Last names just didn't belong in bed. God where was his head at? Clearly located in his pants. At the thought fresh heat scorched through him. "Jeremy?" Tyler questioned softly.  
"Huh?"  
"First name basis. Yeah?"  
"Erm. Yeah. Yeah, okay." That was perfectly normal, right? So why was he disappointed? Tyler smiled suddenly, stepping back.  
"Great," he said, "we'd better get in there." He turned away and stepped into the restaurant without waiting for Jeremy. With a desperate tug on his tie, Jeremy followed. He made his way to the table where, of course, the only empty chair was next to Tyler. The rest of the party was already there. Jeremy let his eyes skim over Tyler and to his right where Matt sat; he was followed by Ric, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Which left him between the stoic groom and Tyler. Why did Jeremy feel like this day was quickly getting out of control? He took his seat, nearly jumping out of it when Tyler flicked a quick touch over his thigh. He barely managed to stay silent, looking to Tyler in shock. Tyler smoothed his napkin. "Sorry," he smirked. As if it was an accident. And earlier, in the corridor, what was that? And waiting outside the elevator? Yet he hadn't breathed even a syllable pertaining to last night. Jeremy grasped the slick glass of ice water and took a quick gulp. Was Tyler _toying _with him? He wouldn't. Would he? What was this? Some sort of…power play? Was he going to out Jeremy at the most opportune moment? The wedding? Real fear slid through Jeremy for the first time. What had he done?

Tyler had to wonder what Jeremy was thinking about. And he was sorely tempted to touch him again. Did he really need an excuse? It wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them anyways. He debated. Something quick was all he'd be able to manage…and it wouldn't be enough. What a predicament. On the bright side…he was nearly certain that last night had really, actually happened. For a moment the thought stole his breath. Jeremy. In _his _bed. Moaning _his _name. Had it been real? It'd never been so vivid. And he swore the taste he remembered still lingered at his lips. His tongue peeked out briefly at the thought.  
"Arriving together?" Caroline questioned, the first at the table to acknowledge their presence, "What? Hooking up in the bathroom?" Tyler slid his glance to Jeremy, wondering how he'd reply. He didn't have the chance to find out however as Jenna spoke instead.  
"Oh we all know Jeremy is a late riser."  
"So what about you Tyler?" Caroline questioned, arching a perfect eyebrow. He allowed a lazy smile.  
"Oh, you know. Just getting over last night's…_activities_."  
"Boys will be boys," Bonnie quipped.  
"Yes well, as I recall," Stefan added, "Jeremy had to help Tyler up to his room last night."  
"Oh he helped me up alright," Tyler said, smile widening marginally. Jeremy missed the table as he tried to lean an elbow on it, nearly falling out of his chair. The action went mostly unnoticed by the table, but Tyler's eyes were suddenly glued to him. "But I really wasn't that drunk," he added softly, grabbing his water and taking a sip.  
"Always milking the attention man," Matt said, clapping a hand on his back. "Will you ever get over it?"

Jeremy adjusted himself in the chair before letting himself sag down a bit. He already wanted to crawl back into bed. Of course Tyler hadn't been that drunk. Of course not. Jeremy thought that he already had known that. Most of the signs pointed to it. So then one question still remained. Why? What possible purpose had Tyler had? If it wasn't to torture Jeremy, and he was really hoping it wasn't, then why? He peeked at Tyler at the edge of his vision. No answer presented itself. He was left to wonder in silence as the final details for the wedding, to take place later that day, were discussed. Jeremy was deliriously grateful as breakfast ended. Now he could go back to his room and sulk for about two hours before heading to the church. He still pondered bringing everyone to Vegas just to get married in a church. They had a church in Mystic Falls. Then again there was Damon to contend with. He fought off a shudder. What an awkward situation. Really. Couldn't he find his own girlfriend?  
"Alright," Ric said, "groom's party back down here in an hour and a half." Jeremy fairly bolted for the elevator. He didn't know why Tyler didn't follow and he didn't care. It wasn't like he needed all this crap right now anyways.

Tyler waved Matt off and jogged towards the elevator, barely sticking his hand in the door in time. Jeremy didn't say anything, retreating to the back of the elevator and leaning against the railing. He carefully studied the button panel in front of him. The button he needed was already pressed so Tyler walked to the back of the elevator as well, leaning next to Jeremy. He didn't say anything, delighting in the way Jeremy was squirming. When the door opened on their floor Jeremy hesitated, waiting for Tyler to move. Tyler remained still, doing the same.  
"We gonna keep avoiding this?" he questioned. Jeremy strode out of the elevator, tossing a  
"Yup," over his shoulder. Tyler waited a moment before following him. He went to his own room, debating what to do. Getting Jeremy alone would be a problem and he obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. He supposed there was nothing to do but wait for an opportunity. He took a long shower, forcing himself to calm down. Once that distraction was gone he tried to watch TV but couldn't focus on it. He was fighting himself. He wanted to go talk to Jeremy. Actually he wanted to do much more than _talk _but he had the feeling that it would be a bad idea.

Jeremy was only beginning to feel a sense of relief. The wedding was over and aside from standing one person away from Tyler for the ceremony there hadn't been any problems. During the reception he made sure to stay in view of the room. He was standing at the bar, half listening to a friend of Caroline's as she talked and talked and _talked_, when Tyler approached.  
"Can we talk?" he questioned, voice low, nearing dangerous. Jeremy ignored the tingle at the base of his spine that had him catching his breath. He turned to Caroline's friend, Tanya? Tiffany? Hell did it matter?  
"Didn't you say you wanted to dance?" he questioned, offering his hand.  
"Oh sure," she answered, smiling widely. She set her glass of champagne on the bar before taking his hand. Jeremy pretended Tyler wasn't watching them the entire time. The girl in his arms was either too dim to notice something was going on or she just didn't care. Jeremy honestly didn't care either way. She was a distraction and a Tyler shield all in one. If he could he'd superglue her to his side until he was safely away from Tyler. Even if it took years.

Tyler left Jeremy with the blonde troll and went to the front desk.  
"Hello," he said, leaning forward just a bit. "I'm with the Salvatore wedding and I'm afraid I've lost my room key."  
"Which room?"  
"458," he lied smoothly.  
"Can I see some ID?" He patted his pockets for a moment,  
"I'm afraid it's in my wallet." He paused another beat. "I'm sure I could go and track my sister down…" he murmured before trailing off and frowning.  
"Oh no Mr. Gilbert, don't do that. I'll get you a new room key."  
"Thanks so much." In under a minute he had a new card in his hand. He made it back to the ballroom before Jeremy's toy had released him from his fourth dance. Now it was just a matter of time. He settled at a table and got comfortable.

Jeremy threw the last handful of rice, wiping stray grains from his hand as Stefan followed Elena into the back of the classic white car. He half turned back to the main doors of the hotel. Wanting to bolt but terrified that he'd somehow be caught by Tyler. He wondered absently if he would tire of this game. But it wasn't a game. Not really. Tyler could be cruel. Jeremy knew this. He had to be careful. So careful. He had to be as careful now as he was not last night. We pay for our mistakes. However they come. He glanced around the dispersing party, failing to see Tyler's dark head. Somehow a smile found his lips. Everything was fine. He'd make it back to his room, get some sleep and get an early enough start to leave before anyone else. First flight out. Yeah. That sounded good. The smile stayed all the way to the elevator and to his door. Only once he was inside did it drop as he sighed in relief. He unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off before leaving it on the floor. His hands were at his bow tie, flicking it open once his fingertips were worked in. Jeremy paced towards the bed, taking off his shoes before moving to the buttons on his shirt. He was half done when the floor creaked behind him. He turned slowly, surprise lighting his features.  
"Wha-" he was cut off by Tyler's lips as Tyler pressed into him, one hand sliding under his gaping shirt to the smooth plane of his back. Jeremy's muffled words turned to a low moan as he held onto Tyler to keep from falling.

It took a few moments for Jeremy to push him back and Tyler paused for a second, trying to control himself. "W-What do you think you're doing?" Jeremy stammered.  
"I thought that would be rather obvious." Jeremy flushed before looking down.  
"How did you get in here?" Tyler barely stopped himself from chuckling. It was obvious that Jeremy was trying to get angry. In another moment it was proven that he was unable. Tyler stepped closer again. He reached up, taking hold of the slip of black fabric with two fingers. He slid the bow tie off Jeremy's neck and let it flutter to the floor.  
"I really don't think that matters," he murmured, hands sliding down Jeremy's neck, smoothing over his skittering pulse. He pushed the transparent white of the shirt away, leaving Jeremy's skin open for inspection. Closer still. He leaned closer before pressing a kiss to Jeremy's neck. Jeremy sighed. His arms moved to hug Tyler, hands bunching in the fabric of his tux jacket.  
"Why?" he panted out, "Why are you doing this?" Tyler pulled up, pausing to run a fingertip over Jeremy's lower lip.  
"Because I've wanted you for too long." Jeremy seemed to accept this explanation as he was pulled onto the bed.

_A/N: FINALS ARE OVER! And it hasn't yet sunk in…but it will. I'm really hoping to get some prodigious amounts of writing done coming up. I actually have two new stories I'm working on. More information about those soon. Thanks so much you guys. I don't deserve you. :)_


	74. Sick

SICK  
*Post 2x01 AU*

_A/N: Another foray into first POV. Why? Cos I feel like it._

.:.

It took me three tries to get the cough syrup open. Pathetic. I was standing, leaning on the counter really, in the kitchen, so dizzy I could hardly see straight. Took me a few tries to get a glass down too. Filling it, you guessed it, took too damn long. My fingers had just grasped the plastic lip of the tiny medicine cup when the door opened and footsteps sounded. I paused and listened, mostly because I was contemplating downing the whole bottle. Jenna must have sent Ric to check on me. I managed a small smile. That was nice of her. Forgoing the bottle in the immediate relief that I hoped a single dose would bring me I lifted the medicine cup. Eyeing the green liquid I paused again. Surely it was going to taste vile.  
"What do you think you're doing Gilbert?" Certain now that I was hallucinating I let my head swing to the right, taking in Tyler Lockwood leaning on the doorframe. I stared at him for a short eternity.  
"Tyler?" I finally questioned slowly.  
"Yup." He walked into the kitchen, stopping at the island and placing his hands on top of it casually. "So what are you doing?" I glanced to the medicine in my hand and back to him.  
"Taking medicine," I said with a frown, dizziness increasing at the movements.  
"How much have you taken?" he asked, voice getting louder as he approached. I narrowed my eyes and set the cup down, somehow ready for a fight even in my current state.  
"Fuck off Lockwood. I can take care of myself." He stopped barely a foot away, crossing his arms.  
"How much Gilbert?" he questioned calmly.  
"It's the first dose so fuck you," I muttered while contemplating if I could shove him without falling myself. He leaned closer, sniffing my breath. Anger ignited in the pit of my stomach. "You serious?" I demanded.  
"Perfectly," he said before offering the cup to me carefully. Once again I was torn as what to do. I wanted to toss it in his face but I needed it and this sick kicking my ass wouldn't even be a problem for Tyler. I honestly didn't know if he'd do it or not. I took it carefully and tossed it down without thinking about it. The alcohol burned its way down, bringing tears to my eyes as I coughed. Tyler handed me the glass wordlessly. I didn't thank him, sliding past and heading for the stairs instead.

I had to stop halfway up to catch my breath as I held onto the railing for dear life. I was utterly exhausted. Just needed to make it back to bed…everything would be fine. "You need help Gilbert?" Tyler questioned behind me.  
"Fuck off," I responded, taking another step. "What are you even doing here?" So Jenna was at a series of lectures in Richmond, so Elena was having a girl's weekend. I was fine. I certainly didn't need Tyler of all people.  
"Why don't you let me worry about that?" he questioned. I shook my head and took another step. He was exhausting. I really didn't feel like playing his games.  
"I'm fine," I announced. I took another step, only to sway backwards dangerously. Finding something warm and solid behind me shocked my eyes open. Tyler maneuvered around my side, wrapping one of my arms over his shoulders before helping me the rest of the way up the stairs. "I hope I get you sick," I told him spitefully. He just laughed.  
"You're welcome Gilbert." He helped me down the hall and I blushed, feeling like a seven year old, when he tucked me into bed. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I'd be fine in a day or two. But I wanted to be in bed anyways. And I didn't have the energy to fight him. "I'll be downstairs," he said, "yell if you need anything."  
"Trashcan," I said, pointing as he crossed to the doorway. Tyler grabbed it and set it by the bed. "Why are you staying?" I asked softly. "Why are you here?"  
"Get some sleep Jeremy." I frowned for a moment but let it go as he disappeared. Fingers curling in the edge of the blanket he'd placed over me I let my eyes close.

I didn't have any notion of time when I woke up. My throat was dry and tight and I'd been sweating under the cover, my skin crawling with the feeling. Glancing to the window revealed it was dark outside. With a sigh I made my way, very slowly, out of bed and crossed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and climbed in, intent to finish before I burned off all my energy. Trouble was two minutes in the illusion of energy vanished. Hand on the edge of the tub I let myself sink down, sitting awkwardly under the hot spray. After a few minutes I reached blindly for a towel, only standing when I had it in hand. I shut off the water and wrapped it around my waist. Stepping into the frigid air I barely managing to get out of the tub before my knees gave out. I groaned as I hit the floor with a thump. For the longest time I just let myself rest on the floor. "Jeremy?" Tyler questioned, knocking on the door softly. Just what I needed. I rolled my eyes, wondering how long he'd been here.  
"I'm fine," I lied, "go away."  
"You have five minutes and then I'm coming in."  
"I am sick," I announced, kicking the door weakly, "you're supposed to be nice to me." He laughed again.  
"I_ am_ being nice."  
"Well that's good to know," I sighed, bringing a hand over my eyes. When had the bathroom light gotten so bright? I didn't fight it when Tyler came in, barely managing to sit up. He helped me back to bed, mostly carrying me this time. I caught his wrist when he reached for the blanket. "Too hot," I murmured.  
"It'll make you feel better," he argued, shaking me off and bringing it over me anyways.  
"Tyler," I whined softly, unable to stop myself.  
"Shh," he soothed, shaking his head. He leaned down, one hand on either side of the blanket, trapping me and keeping it on. "Leave it like this," he breathed softly, "or else." I was fairly sure that he couldn't do anything to make me feel worse, but I kept the thought to myself.

In the end I stayed under the blanket, arching an eyebrow when Tyler brought a tray back to my room. "Chicken noodle soup," he said.  
"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." He set the tray down before rounding the bed and settling on the foot of it.  
"Eat," he said softly, leaning back on his elbow and crossing his ankles.  
"Make yourself at home," I grumbled, reaching for the spoon. Tyler didn't respond. I began eating, just so I could ignore the fact that he was laying in my bed and staring at me. I'm not sure why I was surprised that it tasted good. It's from a can. You heat it up. Not much that can go wrong there. I managed almost half of it before setting the spoon back down. My stomach was contracting around the thin broth and noodles dangerously. "I think I'm done," I murmured softly. He arched an eyebrow, not moving. "Seriously," I insisted, really feeling bothered by the fact that Tyler Lockwood was sharing my bed. "I eat anymore and it comes up." He still didn't move. I shifted slightly, telling myself there was more room than there was. "Do you mind?" I questioned, shifting again.  
"What?" he drawled. "Am I making you…uncomfortable?"  
"If you must know, yes." Did I like admitting it? No. Was I too tired and yes, damn it, uncomfortable to pretend otherwise? Yes. Hell yes.  
"No problem Jer." He sat up before getting off the bed. He rounded it and bent down; bringing him perilously close to my face and making me catch my breath. Tyler didn't say anything, taking the tray and leaving. Clearly I'm far too sick. The medication is fucking with my head. Got to be. I scooted back down into bed and closed my eyes. I'd be fine. Soon.

I woke up slowly and it took me some time to realize Tyler was talking to me, crouching by the bed.  
"Jeremy," he said again.  
"Hm?" I muttered, trying to pull myself up before giving up.  
"I'm heading out," he murmured.  
"Oh. Yeah." I closed my eyes for a second. "Yeah. Okay."  
"Hope you feel better."  
"Yeah," I agreed quietly, tired again.  
"See you later," he said.  
"Mmkay." He patted my shoulder and stood. Heat flushed me under the blanket. "Hey thanks man, for…helping."  
"No problem." I let my eyes slide closed again. Since when did Tyler go around helping people? Maybe Elena had blackmailed him into it? My head spun as the sound of Tyler's footsteps faded. Maybe it didn't matter anyways. I went back to sleep. It was a few days before I felt anything close to normal again. No one mentioned Tyler and I was left wondering how he'd wound up taking care of me. Until the morning I was first going back to school.  
"So what happened?" Elena questioned. "What did you do while we were gone?" I felt myself frown.  
"I slept. Why?"  
"There weren't any dishes in the sink," she said thoughtfully. Did she really not know that Tyler had been there? Certainly Jenna would have told her. So the question remained. Why?

"It's good to see you back Gilbert," Tyler said as I approached.  
"Yeah maybe," I agreed, still feeling weak. "But seriously, Tyler," using his last name seemed weird now, wrong somehow, "why were you taking care of me?" He glanced into his locker before meeting my eyes again.  
"If you could not spread that around, that'd be great."  
"Yeah fine," I let out, rolling my eyes quickly, "so why?"  
"You were sick," he said simply, closing his locker, "and I wanted to."  
"But you hate me…" and that sounded like a question. Fantastic.  
"I've never hated you," he returned, slinging his book bag over one shoulder.  
"But-"  
"I've got to get to class," he said, cutting me off. "See you later Gilbert."  
"Okay," I agreed quietly. What else could I do? I watched him walk away, confused, questions still swirling in my head.


	75. ET

ET  
Katy Perry  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
Follow up to S&M

_A/N: It's summer! Bring on the Jyler smut!_

.:.

"You quit?" Tyler questioned. He shook his head quickly. "Oh no. I'm going to need two weeks' notice from you."  
"Two weeks? I can't…hold off for two weeks. Are you crazy?" Tyler smirked, sending a flush of heat straight to the pit of Jeremy's stomach.  
"I didn't say anything about holding off. I said you're staying here for two more weeks. I need more time in this office with you." Jeremy suddenly couldn't formulate a reply.  
"Sounds kind of…risky." He was not already getting excited. He wasn't. He didn't want to know the things Tyler was planning. "God," he let out on a shaky breath.  
"I'm not giving you the option Jeremy. I tell you you're staying. You say yes sir." Jeremy swallowed roughly, struggling to control his breathing.  
"Yes sir." Tyler kissed him hard, quickly.  
"I like the sound of that." Jeremy didn't admit that he did too. "Now lunch is over," Tyler said, straightening his tie, "get back to work." The quick dismissal was softened by a wink and Jeremy had to pause at the door for a moment. Taking a deep breath he headed back to his cubicle. At the end of the day he still hadn't fully accepted what had happened. Nevertheless he headed home to get ready for his date with Tyler. Dinner. He smiled at the thought alone. Nervously excited. Still caught in a state of disbelieving bliss. The first thing he did when he got home was run a scalding bath. He really was starting to feel the effects of the day's exertions and he didn't want to think about what would have happened if Tyler hadn't intervened. He'd still be sore tomorrow as it was. What had Damon been thinking? But maybe it was all about power with Damon. Jeremy shook his head. Maybe it was Damon that had no place being a master. Though…Jeremy didn't think Tyler had much place being a slave either. He was too strong. Too fucking hot when he was telling Jeremy what to do. A small shiver worked its way over his body as he soaked. Maybe that was just him. He let his eyes slide closed. Brief fantasies played for a while before he cleared his mind. No telling what was going to happen tonight. It might just be a normal date. The thought didn't diminish the excitement Jeremy felt. He climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself before crossing to his closet. He'd picked out five different shirts, laid them on the bed, and was debating when his phone began buzzing from the nightstand.  
"Hello?" he questioned, the number unfamiliar.  
"Jeremy," Tyler said, "I am so sorry. I've got to cancel." Disappointment was sharp.  
"Oh. Can I ask why?"  
"Family emergency. I'm flying home tonight. I should be back in a few days. I really am sorry." Jeremy could hear the regret in his voice.  
"Yeah," he agreed, finger running over the white collar of a shirt, "me too."  
"My taxi's here. Sorry. Really," he paused, exhaling quickly, "please believe me when I say I can't wait to see you again."  
"Hope everything is alright," Jeremy murmured, trying not to pout.  
"Bye Jeremy."  
"Bye." He tossed his phone onto the bed before sighing. Something like this would happen.

It was two days later; Jeremy had just finished dinner when Tyler called.  
"Hey," he let out. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "my dad had a heart attack but I guess he's feeling alright. Tough old bastard. Wanted to know why I came all the way home."  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy mumbled, because he felt he should.  
"It's okay. It's making it easier to leave. I'll be back at work tomorrow," he said almost as an afterthought. Jeremy stamped down on his excitement.  
"Oh?" There was a beat of silence.  
"My office. Seven AM." Nothing could stop Jeremy's pulse from jumping. Not even the early birds got there before eight and he knew it. Biting his lip Jeremy tightened his grip on his phone.  
"Yes sir."  
"I'll see you then," Tyler added.  
"Bye." Jeremy let his hand drop down, teeth finally releasing the tender flesh. Why did he have the feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep? He paced for a good while before realizing that it was totally pointless as he wasn't trying to decide anything. He changed into his pajamas and lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

When his alarm blared he blinked slowly before jumping out of bed. His chest was _fluttery_. For once he couldn't wait to get to work. He dressed quickly before changing twice. But why was he worried about his clothes? He was hoping Tyler was just going to tear them off anyways. He stripped again before putting on black boxer briefs that were actually a bit too small. Maybe Tyler would appreciate the effort. Gray slacks and jacket with a mint green shirt and black tie. Jeremy was relieved once the decision was made and ran out the door. Traffic was unusually heavy and even though Jeremy rushed he still was late. He could tell, meeting Tyler's eyes that the two minutes mattered, very much so.  
"You're late," Tyler said simply. He leaned on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms.  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy let out, trying not to sound winded, "I was,"  
"Doesn't matter," Tyler cut him off. "Come here." Heat spiraled through Jeremy and he caught his breath. Dear God. He stepped forward, knees threatening to give out. Tyler made quick work of his jacket, sliding it off before tossing it away. His hands landed on Jeremy's tie next, sliding up slowly. "You remember when you begged me to tie you up? I think I'll take you up on that." Jeremy whimpered as Tyler pulled him closer still. Tyler smiled darkly, removing the tie and setting it on the desk behind him. "Take off your shirt." Jeremy's eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. His hands were shaking. The first button slipped free under his fingertips. He moved down, desperation edging his movements. He couldn't wait to see what Tyler was going to do. Tyler began tugging his shirt out of his pants, working on the buttons Jeremy hadn't yet reached once it was done. Finally his shirt was open and he shrugged out of it before looking back to Tyler. Tyler smiled again before standing. He rounded Jeremy silently and pushed him forward, onto the desk. The glass top was cold and Jeremy shuddered against it. "Don't move." Tyler walked around the desk and took Jeremy's tie, wrapping it around both wrists before tying it to the leg of the desk. Jeremy had trouble breathing as he watched. He gave an experimental tug as Tyler walked back around him. Jeremy was well and truly tied down. His breath caught almost painfully as he hardened against the edge of the desk. He was tied down, ass in the air, and he couldn't see Tyler behind him. He'd never felt so exposed, or so aroused.

Tyler ran a hand down his back. "Oh I like this," he breathed, "I like this very much." Jeremy groaned as Tyler dipped his fingertips into his pants. "You wore underwear? I'm almost disappointed…"  
"You didn't ah instruct otherwise sir."  
"True. Maybe next time." Jeremy groaned again. Tyler pulled his hips up, hands going to the button of his pants. He ran a teasing hand over Jeremy's clothed erection before sliding his pants down and letting his hips fall back to the desk. Tyler let out a low sound of approval. "I take it back. This is better." Jeremy's stomach tightened as pleasure flushed him. He'd done one thing right at least. He craned his neck but it was impossible to see what Tyler was doing or even where he was. He squeezed Jeremy's ass with both hands before biting it softly. Jeremy arched into the desk in shock, moaning as he did. Tyler's touch disappeared and Jeremy whimpered at the loss. The door slid shut and the lock clicked but Tyler did not return. Jeremy tugged on his wrists again before trying to look behind him once more. "I'm just appreciating the view," Tyler murmured. Jeremy relaxed marginally against the desk. "In fact I think," he drifted off for a moment, "yes. Perfect." He settled a warm hand on the small of Jeremy's back. "The camera loves you. Don't you agree Jeremy?" Tyler leaned his hips against Jeremy's ass before dangling his cell phone in front of Jeremy's face. The picture clearly showed Jeremy's ass and back bent over the desk. He was relieved that his face couldn't be seen but that was quickly overpowered by how turned on he was. Tyler rolled his hips slowly and Jeremy pushed back as much as he could, moaning. "I'm tempted to frame this on my wall." He continued rolling his hips as he spoke. "You wouldn't mind that would you Jeremy? If everyone saw how I own you? Would you mind?" Jeremy couldn't verbalize a reply. In his lust addled mind it actually seemed like a good idea. "What am I going to do with you?" Tyler pondered aloud, nestling his cock in the cleft of Jeremy's ass.

The sudden loss of friction clawed at Jeremy.  
"Whatever you want sir," he gasped out, "please."  
"Please what?"  
"Take me, own me, fuck me. Anything. Everything." Jeremy arched against Tyler before grinding into the desk, desperate.  
"You have a way with words," Tyler teased, pulling back. Jeremy groaned again. Hands pulled down his underwear. Jeremy moaned loudly. Tyler yanked off his shoes before pulling his pants and underwear away. He lifted Jeremy's leg before pressing a kiss to the back of his thigh. Jeremy moaned again, unable to do anything else. Tyler spit on him before slowly inserting a finger. Jeremy writhed at the touch. "Still sore?" Tyler questioned suddenly.  
"No," Jeremy answered immediately, desperately. Tyler stretched him slowly, so slowly that Jeremy was panting heavily trying to keep his sanity. The now warm glass was unyielding under him. Perhaps as unyielding as Tyler's touches. "Please," Jeremy sighed. "Please hurry." Tyler pulled Jeremy's leg around his hips in response, the tip of him teasing along Jeremy's skin. Jeremy's hands clutched at the air.  
"You'll have to be quiet," Tyler murmured, "people will be arriving soon." Jeremy nodded, his head bobbing frantically. After a few more moments of prolonged agony, Tyler finally slid inside. Jeremy couldn't help but gasp at the feel. His teeth sunk into his lip in an effort to stay quiet. It was much harder than he thought it would be. To stay quiet that is.

He didn't bother tugging on his wrists anymore. He had no control. And it felt fucking amazing. Other than thrusting back at Tyler, which he couldn't help, he lay still and let Tyler do the work. Jeremy had his doubts about whether he was really able to move anyways. Tyler was almost perfectly silent and Jeremy wanted to see his face badly. He clenched hard, pleased to hear a small gasp from Tyler. "I don't think I'm ever going to untie you," Tyler breathed. Jeremy smiled. Sounded good to him too. The phone on the desk rang, blaring into the air. Tyler froze before leaning to press the speaker button. Then he continued with Jeremy. "Hello?" he questioned. Jeremy could hear the amusement in his voice and dug his face into his shoulder to quiet himself. Whether he was going to laugh or moan he wasn't sure.  
"Mr. Lockwood," a female voice chirped. "Have you seen Jeremy this morning? His car is outside but I can't seem to find him." _Fucking hell. _Jeremy bit his shoulder and groaned softly.  
"Haven't seen him," Tyler lied, thrusting harder. "But when you find him send him my way. I need to talk to him anyways."  
"Yes sir," she said before the line disconnected.  
"Mm," Tyler let out, "I like it better when you say it. Don't you?" Jeremy was suddenly feeling very possessive.  
"Yes sir," he let out clearly. Tyler's fingers dug into his hips.  
"Good answer," he breathed, leaning down and kissing Jeremy's shoulder blade.

Jeremy whimpered. He was getting perilously close but pressed against the edge of the desk, which was growing increasingly uncomfortable, he wasn't going anywhere. Almost as if Tyler had read his thoughts he pulled out before turning Jeremy to his side, thrusting inside again quickly. Jeremy groaned through gritted teeth, looking down the line of his body at Tyler finally. That was a mistake. His body drew tighter still actually _seeing _Tyler fucking him.  
"Please," he moaned quietly, "please sir," another thrill went through him. Begging really wasn't so bad. Especially when he was begging Tyler. Tyler glanced to him, flashing a smirk.  
"Please what? You only have to ask…"  
"Please," Jeremy repeated, letting his eyes close as he rested his neck against his arm, "please help me. Touch me please."  
"I am touching you." Jeremy growled in frustration. "You'll have to be a bit more specific," Tyler murmured. When Jeremy looked down Tyler was smirking again.  
"My cock," he said, more heat flushing him, "touch my cock, please." Wrapping a hand around the base, Tyler did as Jeremy asked. He matched his hand to his pace effortlessly and soon Jeremy was biting at the bit of arm he could reach. It was impossible to stay silent. Teeth sunk fully into his flesh, his body tightened as much as possible before finally releasing. Jeremy's head sagged against his arm as he tried to catch his breath. Tyler shooting into him had him moaning low in his throat all over again. "God," Jeremy let out. Tyler leaned over him and freed his hands. "That was fantastic." Tyler pressed a lazy kiss to his lips.  
"As I knew it would be." Jeremy sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists. "Two weeks slave," Tyler murmured.  
"Two weeks sir," he agreed, unable to stop from smiling.


	76. How to Lose an Enemy in 10 Days

HOW TO LOSE AN ENEMY IN 10 DAYS  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique  
*AU AH*

_A/N: *AHEM* Fluff._

.:.

Tyler settled into the booth across from Matt, still smirking.  
"What is wrong with you?" Matt questioned, looking behind him.  
"Nothing," Tyler said defensively. "What are we talking about exactly?"  
"The fact that you can't even walk past Jeremy Gilbert without messing with him."  
"Aw come on. It was funny. Lighten up Matt."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair again, scowling.  
"I fucking hate him," he muttered before crossing his arms. Elena lifted a speculative eyebrow.  
"He's really not so bad Jer."  
"Are you kidding me? The guy just gave me a fricking noogie in front of the entire population of Mystic Falls."  
"You egg him on and you know it."  
"I can't help the fact that he's an old lady's douche nozzle." Elena choked on her water before disappearing behind a curtain of hair.  
"Jer," she muttered disapprovingly.  
"There's nothing I can do about it," Jeremy insisted.

Matt shot him a disbelieving look.  
"What do you mean you can't do anything about it? It's pretty simple Ty."  
"I don't get what the big deal is. It's not like you're still dating his sister."  
"It's more like a general sense of decency Ty. Which I know you have so don't try that route."  
"He's a punk," Tyler let out. "If somebody's not messing with him things aren't right in the world."  
"I think it's more than that," Matt insisted. "I think you just like getting his attention." Tyler dropped his menu suddenly, eyes wide.  
"What? How the hell did you come up with that?"  
"I bet you couldn't stop if you tried," Matt said, "I think you _have _to mess with him."  
"You willing to put money on that?" Matt rolled his eyes.  
"10 days. If you can't leave him alone or at least be civil for 10 days you work my shifts here for a month. If by some miracle you can I'll cover for you next five times with your dad."  
"You're on," Tyler said, smirking.

Elena pulled out her purse, digging for her wallet.  
"You're not even giving him a chance," she said, looking to Jeremy again. "You have a lot in common."  
"Yeah I doubt it."  
"If you tried you'd see it." Jeremy crossed his arms.  
"Elena," he muttered, "there is nothing I can do."  
"Maybe if you were nice to him he'd be nice to you," she suggested.  
"Fuck's sakes, are clouds made of cotton candy in your world too?" She scowled at him.  
"If you try your best to become friends with him for 10 days and you don't I'll give you control of the TV for a month. But if you do become friends with him, you are carrying my shopping bags for a month."  
"Tyler and I will _never _be friends."  
"Game on baby brother."

DAY 1

Tyler was at his locker, yanking out books when Jeremy approached.  
"Hey Lockwood. What's up?" Tyler opened his mouth to respond, smirk already forming in his lips, when he caught Matt staring at him. Civil. He had to be civil.  
"Not much. What about you?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Tyler had to look back to Jeremy then.  
"Uh. What?"  
"Want to hang out? With me?" Jeremy questioned, smiling. Tyler's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. _Civilcivilcivil. _  
"No…thank you." Jeremy smiled wider.  
"Great. See you later." Tyler stared as he made his way down the hall.

DAY 3

Jeremy was relaxing in the courtyard, sketchbook held lazily in his lap. Life was good. This bet was arguably the best decision he'd ever made. He hadn't even seen Tyler yesterday. 10 days would be cake. He lifted his pencil and added another stroke to the edge of the sun.  
"Hey Jeremy," Matt offered from above. "What are you drawing?" Jeremy pulled himself up slightly, shading his eyes as he looked up.  
"Nothing really," he answered, eyes going to Tyler.  
"Tyler sketches you know."  
"No…I didn't know that." There was an awkward silence as Matt glanced between them.  
"Maybe we could…talk about it sometime…or something," Tyler offered haltingly.  
"Sounds like a great idea," Matt supplied.  
"Uh. Okay." Elena must have planned this. That was playing dirty.  
"You don't have any plans for tomorrow night, do you Ty?"  
"No. No I do not Matt."  
"You two should get together," Matt said, smiling. This was where Jeremy wished he had something to do. Anything to do.  
"You can come over if you want," Elena said, appearing out of nowhere. "I mean, I'm going shopping but our house is free if you want Tyler."  
"Sounds great," Tyler choked out.  
"Yeah," Jeremy echoed hollowly. "Great." His house with no witnesses. He'd be dying tomorrow.

DAY 4

Tyler shifted back and forth on the porch. Would it be civil if he just didn't show up? Why did he have the feeling that word of that would get back to Matt? He shouldn't be this nervous. It was just a casual get together. With Jeremy. Tyler swallowed roughly. This could not end well. He shouldn't have made this bet. Matt didn't know what he'd done. There was no way for Tyler to back out without raising even more suspicion. He was so fucked. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He nearly bolted while waiting for Jeremy to answer. This was torture. Sheer torture. But then Jeremy answered the door and Tyler realized he didn't truly know what torture was. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his shirt was sitting awkwardly on his shoulders, as if he'd just yanked it on.  
"Um. Hey." Tyler could only nod in response. His mouth was suddenly dry because the feelings that he never let out or told anyone about were rushing to the surface. It was dizzying. _I think you just like getting his attention. _Did he? Was it true? Tyler sighed to himself. Of course it was. "Did you want to come in?" Jeremy asked slowly. It was only then that Tyler realized he was lurking on the porch silently…like a stalker.  
"Yeah," he rasped out, "alright." Jeremy stepped back to make room and Tyler forced himself to step forward. This was so fucking awkward. There was a reason that Tyler tried to stay away from Jeremy. It was the same reason that he more or less attacked Jeremy in small outbursts. He couldn't seem to help himself. Even though he tried his best. He wasn't perfect after all.  
"I was hoping…wondering if we could do something else," Jeremy muttered as Tyler closed the door. "It's just that I'm a little…about my stuff." _Shy? Oh fuck that's adorable. _  
"Yeah," Tyler said, forcing himself to focus on something else. "I know what you mean." He glanced around before shoving his hands in his back pockets. "Video games?"

DAY 5

It was nearly one in the morning when Tyler finally made his way to the door. Jeremy followed with a stupid grin on his face. He couldn't believe how well it had gone.  
"We should do this again sometime," he suggested quietly. Tyler smiled once again before nodding.  
"Yeah. We should."  
"Jeremy seriously," his mother called from the stairs. "You need to go to bed. And I'm sure Tyler's parents are wondering where he is."  
"I'm sure they're not," Tyler breathed, sharing a smile with Jeremy.  
"Say goodnight," his mother insisted again. Jeremy flushed slightly.  
"Goodnight Tyler."  
"Night Jeremy." He stepped onto the porch before turning back. "I'll see you later." Jeremy nodded before closing the door.  
"So you two are friends now?" his mother questioned, one hand on his shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen. Jeremy blanched.  
"Er…no. Not friends. Not exactly." He followed her into the kitchen as she poured a glass of milk. "It was just a onetime thing Mom."  
"Mm," she murmured over the rim of her glass. "You think I don't know what's going on between you and your sister?"  
"Please don't tell Elena?"  
"Maybe I'll think about it. Get your butt to bed." Jeremy smiled slightly.  
"Goodnight Mom."  
"I don't want to hear about it tomorrow morning," she warned him as he climbed the stairs.

Jeremy moved down the hallway, actually smiling when he saw Tyler. He had a vaguely sinking feeling that Elena was right but it was outweighed by the thought that he'd never expected Tyler. He half waved as he passed, making his way to class. For perhaps the first time in his life Jeremy was nearly disappointed when he didn't see Tyler for the rest of the day.

DAY 6

He couldn't do it. Not today. Not after the dream he'd had last night. He didn't go to school at all. He ignored his phone when it buzzed from the nightstand. In fact Tyler didn't leave bed. For the most part he moped. Life just was not fair. How exactly was he supposed to deal with the fact that he liked Jeremy far more than he should? That he couldn't leave him alone? That it was all about to come crashing down around him? He pulled a pillow over his head. God his life sucked.

DAY 7

Jeremy messed with his hair for another moment before leaving the bathroom.  
"So how is it going?" Elena questioned, putting on a necklace. "Is he totally insufferable?"  
"Maybe it's none of your business."  
"Maybe it's exactly my business," Elena corrected, "bet remember?" Jeremy sighed to himself.  
"You're so shallow Elena."  
"You agreed to it," she reminded him softly. "Don't tell me you're actually starting to care?" Jeremy left without answering. He walked to school, arguing with himself on the way. He wasn't. Was he? God he was. He was starting to care. About Tyler. He had to talk to him. He had to get this figured out. Somehow. Tyler slammed his locker as soon as Jeremy approached.  
"Hey Tyler."  
"I really can't talk," Tyler muttered, looking to the floor, "I've got to get to class."  
"It'll just take a minute."  
"Sorry," Tyler called over his shoulder as he walked away. Jeremy told himself he wasn't disappointed.

DAY 8

Tyler was antsy. Nearly itchy. He'd been looking over his shoulder all day at school, watching for Jeremy. If he didn't see him he didn't have to worry about it. This stupid bet. It was only going to reveal what he was trying so hard to hide. He only had two more days after this. He could do it. Then this bet would be over and Matt would take his ideas and shove them and most importantly he wouldn't have to worry about Jeremy anymore. He'd be able to go back to the way things were. Things would be better. When someone climbed into the stool next to him he thought it was just Matt, taking a break. He nearly fell off his stool when he turned to see Jeremy.  
"Hey," he offered softly.  
"Hey."  
"I don't want things to be weird," Jeremy continued, "and they seem weird."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." _Lie. _  
"Really?"  
"Everything's fine." _Horrible lie. _  
"Why don't I believe that?" _Maybe because I'm lying. _  
"I have to go," Tyler muttered, tossing money down before standing.  
"You avoiding me?" Jeremy asked, standing as well.  
"Of course not."  
"Tyler," Jeremy said, catching his shoulder. Tyler flinched before shoving him back, into Matt who was carrying a full tray with both hands. They both stumbled to the floor, food covering both of them. The expression on Jeremy's face was somewhere between shock and pain. He looked so wounded that Tyler turned away and bolted out the door. Matt called within the half hour.  
"What is your problem?" he demanded.  
"Fuck off," Tyler muttered, pressing one hand to his forehead.  
"Well you've lost the bet. That's for sure. I think he was close to crying. Proud of yourself?"  
"Fuck. Off." Tyler slammed the phone closed before tossing it on the passenger seat.

DAY 9

Jeremy ignored the knock on the door. He sighed when it came again.  
"Go away," he muttered, shoving his face into the pillow.  
"Jer please," Elena called. "Can I come in?"  
"If you won't go away I suppose so." Jeremy didn't move as the door opened and Elena crossed the room.  
"You won the bet," she said gently.  
"I'm alright," he muttered. "I don't give a shit about the bet."  
"A month. All the xbox you can handle. Try to tell me that doesn't sound appealing."  
"I'd just like to sulk for a while. If you don't mind."  
"Jeremy I'm sorry," Elena murmured. "I never meant for you to get hurt."  
"I know. It's not your fault."  
"I owe you little brother," Elena said, patting his knee before leaving.

DAY 10

Tyler supposed he shouldn't have expected anything different than Jeremy turning away from him the moment he saw him. He followed after him anyways. School had let out and like the coward he was Tyler had been waiting at Jeremy's locker.  
"Can we talk?" he called out. Jeremy only walked faster. Tyler sighed before tightening his grasp on his book bag strap and jogging to catch up. "I'm begging you," Tyler let out, barely managing to get in front of him. "Let me explain."  
"Explain what? How fucking stupid I am?"  
"You're not stupid," Tyler muttered, giving his head a firm shake. "I couldn't leave you alone if I tried…and then it was too much."  
"Leave me alone," Jeremy snarled, shoving him off. Tyler stumbled back half a step before catching Jeremy's collar in both hands and shoving him into the lockers.  
"I just said I can't," he breathed before kissing him. Jeremy went completely still under him. Tyler forced himself back after what he was sure were the most bittersweet moments of his life. "Now do you get it?" Jeremy's lips opened but no sound came out.  
"N- I don't think so," he breathed finally. "You may have to explain a bit slower." Tyler exhaled a shaky breath before catching his lips carefully. Jeremy's hands made their way up the back of his neck and Tyler shivered at the action. "Guess this changes things," Jeremy said, letting his head fall back against the locker.  
"So we can talk about this, right?" Jeremy nodded slowly, looking dazed. "I'm going to be late for work," Tyler murmured. "Can I call you?" Jeremy nodded again before narrowing his eyes.  
"What do you mean work?" Tyler smiled softly.  
"It's a long story."


	77. Run

RUN  
Snow Patrol  
Suggested by: Lilischen  
*Post 2x14 AU*

.:.

"I'm glad you came over for dinner tonight," Jeremy said, taking hold of his hand briefly. Tyler smiled, letting himself lean closer for a moment.  
"Yeah," he said, "me too." If only, if only… But the thought was a hollow one. Empty, dangerous. He'd put this off as long as he could. And while Tyler knew that were it not for this godforsaken little town, he and Jeremy would be okay, the facts remained the same. Every moment that he spent here, he was putting Jeremy in danger. This could not be. He stalled another moment, letting it stretch. Staring into Jeremy's eyes he gave his hand a slight squeeze. "I love you punk," he let out. Jeremy flushed slightly before smiling. He looked down at their joined hands and back up.  
"I love you too." Tyler pulled him forward and kissed him. It was hard and desperate, over too soon.  
"Bye," he muttered, throat threatening to close over. He pulled away and practically ran off the porch before Jeremy could question him or even respond.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he walked. He hated this. What he had to do. What he was doing. What he was. One giant fucking mess. He couldn't help but imagine Jeremy's face when he found out that Tyler was gone. The way his jaw would tense as he gritted his teeth. His lips would purse a bit in an unintentional pout. His eyes might even tighten up and water. Tyler forcibly shook the image away. How would Jeremy find out? Who would tell him? Would he understand? Would he forgive him? How quickly would he move on? The last thought nearly made Tyler scream his frustration out loud. Reaching Jules' truck was a relief only in the fact that he knew Jeremy was safer with him gone. He couldn't turn back now. It was done. Jules took one look at his expression before frowning sympathetically.  
"What we do," she said softly, "is always defined by what we _need_." She glanced out the windshield for a moment. "You don't want to leave. But you need to keep him safe. I don't want to leave Damon Salvatore alive. But Mason is dead. The only way I can help him is by helping you. And I need to help him."  
"Just drive," Tyler said, forcing his emotions numb.


	78. Moment for Life

MOMENT FOR LIFE  
Nicki Minaj  
Suggested by: The Wonderful Mistique

.:.

Jeremy pulled at his sleeves anxiously before glancing back to the mirror.  
"Don't be ridiculous," he warned himself sternly. "Lot of planning for today. Don't fuck it all up. He'll never let you forget it." A slight smile quirked his lips at the last sentence. It soothed him at the same time that it ratcheted up his nerves. What was he doing? This was a lifelong decision. It wasn't a tattoo or shaving his head. This was…major. If he did this now it would never be undone, could never be undone. His eyes shot to the window again. _What's your plan Gilbert? Run? Last I checked you weren't Julia Roberts. Plus that would make Tyler Richard Gere. _Jeremy shuddered. Not that Tyler wouldn't look good older…but right now he was in his prime. Jeremy wouldn't change a thing about him. He sighed contentedly to himself. How had he gotten Tyler anyways? A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "I'll be out in a minute Elena!" he called.  
"I am not Elena," Tyler muttered, sounding a bit offended. Jeremy's heart leapt into his throat. He crossed to the door and opened it.  
"Hello," he said, feeling his cheeks heat.  
"Hey," Tyler returned. "You feeling alright?"  
"Yes," Jeremy lied, "but why do you look so pale?"  
"I'm fine," Tyler said. "You gonna let me in or what?" Jeremy stepped back and Tyler pushed his way into the room, grabbing Jeremy's collar and kissing him hard. He backed him into the table and lifted him onto it. "I love you," he announced, letting his forehead rest on Jeremy's. Jeremy sighed.  
"I love you too." He straightened Tyler's bow tie after a moment. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"  
"Nothing's wrong Gilbert, maybe I just wanted to see you."  
"_Gilbert?_" Jeremy demanded, leaning back. Tyler spiked an eyebrow.  
"I've only got about another fifteen minutes to call you it don't I?" Jeremy's face lit instantly.  
"I didn't think of it like that."  
"You ready to get married?"  
"Yes. You?"  
"Course. Why do you think I asked you?"  
"You'd better get out of here before Elena catches you," Jeremy breathed, settling his hands on Tyler's back as he said it.  
"Part of the thrill right?" Jeremy laughed against his will.  
"You're horrible."  
"Guilty," Tyler murmured, kissing him again. "I'll see you in a few moments," he said, drawing himself from Jeremy's grasp.

Jeremy wasn't sure how he made it down the aisle without his knees buckling. He imagined it had something to do with the fact that Tyler's eyes were locked on him the whole way, the softest smile set on his lips. When he finally made it, Tyler took hold of his hand, soothing away every second thought and worry. Standing next to him, with all their friends and most of their family present was better than Jeremy could have hoped for. Before Jeremy knew it, they were up to the most important part.  
"Do you Tyler take Jeremy Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health? For richer or poorer? For better or worse?"  
"I do," Tyler said proudly, hand tightening on Jeremy's.  
"Do you Jeremy take Tyler Lockwood to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health? For richer or poorer? For better or worse?"  
"I do," Jeremy said, smiling automatically. The final words of the priest faded away as Tyler drew closer, hands warm on Jeremy's cheek and neck.  
"This moment," Tyler breathed against his lips, "I'll remember for the rest of my life."

_A/N: Surprise! Three at once. I feel rather good about that. Anyways. I'm hard at work on my next full length Jyler fic. I'm hoping to post at least the teaser before the week is out. Hope you enjoyed! *huggles*_


	79. Set Fire to the Third Bar

SET FIRE TO THE THIRD BAR  
Snow Patrol  
Follow up to Run

.:.

Jeremy widened his eyes in an effort to keep them open. He had to keep looking. Bonnie said Tyler was somewhere in this city and he had to find him. He had to be with him. He exhaled harshly. How could Tyler just leave him? Yeah things were dangerous but it was Mystic Falls…if you weren't in danger you were doing something wrong. Tyler leaving wasn't keeping Jeremy safe. Not if Jeremy was freaking out worrying about him and searching for him. Which he was. Obviously. He left the bar and turned back onto the street. Why he thought that it would be easy was beyond him really. Being with Tyler was easy. Nothing else about it was. Not the town. Or his curse. Or his family. But it was worth it. And Jeremy knew Tyler had left to keep him safe. It was written all over that bittersweet goodbye. He was still kicking himself for not seeing it earlier. In reality he couldn't have but still. He sighed to himself and ducked into another bar. Bonnie hadn't called which means that Tyler hadn't left the city. He had to be here. Somewhere. Jeremy scanned the bar. Then his heart stopped.

"I could wring your neck," he murmured, stopping just in front of Tyler. Tyler's glass dropped to the table top and he jumped up.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"What does it look like?" Jeremy demanded, hugging him tightly. "I came to find you."  
"You shouldn't be here," Tyler said, not letting go of him immediately, "I left for a reason."  
"For God's sakes Tyler. We're dealing with all powerful vampires here. You really think being apart is going to keep either of us safe?" He kissed him on the cheek before finally drawing back. "Come home with me you idiot."  
"Jer it's not safe," Tyler breathed.  
"Well what's the point if we're not together? I don't want to be without you." Tyler rested his forehead against Jeremy's, closing his eyes.  
"I love you. But I'm not coming home until it's safe." Jeremy clutched Tyler's jacket in both hands.  
"I'm not letting you go."  
"You have to," Tyler breathed. A hand yanked him back and spun him around. Jeremy was staring at Jules before he realized he'd moved. By the time he turned Tyler was gone.  
"Go home Jeremy," Jules said, "it's what he wants." She did at least have the decency to look upset about it.


	80. I Thought I Saw Your Face Today

I THOUGHT I SAW YOUR FACE TODAY  
She & Him  
Suggested by: k(dot)merteuil  
Follow up to Teenage Dream & You Had Me at Hello (I put both cos it's been a LONG time. *headdesk*)

_A/N: CHAPTER 80? O.O_

.:.

It's a perfectly normal day. Asides from the fact that Jeremy has yet to hear from Tyler today. He doesn't let himself worry; there have been a few days that they haven't talked. He's reasonably sure that Tyler is just busy. He will hear from him tonight or tomorrow. Most likely with an apology. Jeremy curls his toes in his sneakers and imagines the hot sand between them. He misses the beach. Not nearly as much as Tyler but he still misses it. He sighs to himself and opens his locker. Long distance relationships are hard. Still he has a good feeling about Tyler. He's never felt this way before. He's never talked to one person so much without getting sick of them. Plus he was hot. And certainly knew his way around Jeremy's body. Jeremy dips his head into his locker to hide his face for a moment. He lets his eyes slide closed and sighs softly. Yeah. He misses Tyler. Like crazy. But now he has to suck it up and go to class. The day drifts by and even though Jeremy has told himself several times that Tyler won't be texting…he can't help but check his phone several times. By the time the final bell rings Jeremy is more than happy to head home intent on finding something to successfully distract himself from thoughts of Tyler. In school it's nearly impossible. Maybe he'll have better luck at home. He makes his way out of the building and for just a moment his heart stops. There's a beat up pickup truck parked right in the front of the parking lot and a very familiar body is leaning against it.

Jeremy doesn't realize he's running until he slams into Tyler, clinging to him as if his life depends on it. Tyler let's out an 'oomf' and falls against the truck totally.  
"You're here," Jeremy murmurs, expression delighted.  
"Yeah, I also just drove four and a half hours," he chuckles.  
"Sorry." Jeremy flushes before climbing off his boyfriend. He can't stop staring at his face, memorizing every detail. "Don't take this the wrong way because I'm totally blitzed out that you're here," he entwines their hands as he says it, "but what are you doing here?"  
"I didn't really plan it," Tyler admits slowly.  
"Oh?"  
"People are staring," Tyler informs him. "You want to go somewhere else to talk?"  
"Yeah…alright. Let's go to my house." He holds Tyler's hand in Tyler's lap as he directs him. "You're not here to break up with me or anything are you?" he questions anxiously as the thought occurs to him. Jeremy settles slightly as Tyler laughs.  
"Hell no." Jeremy leans against him.  
"Good."

Jeremy's ridiculously nervous with Tyler in his room. His now hideously messy room. Untidy and private and exposing with its scattered books and tossed clothes. "Um," he says, running a hand through his hair, "I could…" he drifts off thinking that an entire work crew with some power tools wouldn't be able to do much. Tyler passes him and tosses himself on the bed before placing his hands behind his bed and crossing his ankles.  
"Hmm?" he questions, arching an eyebrow. Jeremy chuckles.  
"I really have missed you." He steps in front of his desk and leans against it.  
"Me too. Part of the reason I'm here, coincidentally."  
"Must you tease me?" Tyler nodded.  
"Of course." He waits several moments. "It's really not an interesting story."  
"Don't make me take back my previous statement."

Tyler smiles slightly before pulling himself up and crawling towards Jeremy. He climbs off the bed and stops just in front of him, hands framing Jeremy's body against the desk.  
"I was in town. And I saw a guy with scruffy hair. Just like yours. He even looked like you from the side. I totally freaked out, thought it was you. Two steps away I actually look at him and it's not you. Which I should have known really. But when I thought it was I was so unbelievably happy. I just had to see you." Tyler speaks quickly, peppering Jeremy's jaw and throat with kisses between words.  
"You could have just called," Jeremy states breathlessly.  
"This can't be done through a phone," Tyler argues with a smile. "Not to mention," he pulls back slightly, sobering his expression. He clears his throat. "I have something to tell you. Something important."  
"Okay," Jeremy agrees slowly. "Should I be nervous?"  
"Don't think so." Tyler clears his throat again. "Now you're making me nervous," he admits, laughing slightly.  
"You're making me nervous too," Jeremy breathes.

Tyler touches his jaw softly.  
"I love you." Jeremy's face is perfectly blank for several moments. Then he smiles beautifully.  
"Really? Uhm-I mean... I mean," he smiles apologetically. "I love you too." Tyler sighs and slumps slightly. "You alright?" Jeremy questions, amused.  
"It was stressful," Tyler says, "not knowing if you felt the same way."  
"Better now?"  
"So much."  
"I'm glad you came," Jeremy admits, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck and settling into him. "My runner," he breathes.


	81. Love in the Rain

LOVE IN THE RAIN  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*AU* HEAVY ON THE AU

.:.

Jeremy made his way back to shore, chilly water sluicing down his body as his feet moved through the shifting sand. Thunder cracked overhead again, reminding him all too clearly why he was getting out of the water. Now. The sky was dark, too overcast for the moon to show through. The only light was a far off streetlamp and the brief flickers of lightning. Jeremy was distracted searching in the dark for his shoes. Which is precisely why he didn't see the approaching silhouette.  
"I've been looking for you," the voice slithered through the night, nestling in Jeremy's ear and making him shudder.  
"Who's there?" he called out before rolling his eyes. Like some stranger on a beach is just going to pull out photo identification. He finally grasped his shoes and pulled them to his chest. His car keys were still inside which was a relief. The shirt he'd leave.  
"So perfect," the voice continued, caressing his skin. Rain drops began to fall down, joining the beads of ocean water already dotting Jeremy's skin. Jeremy spun, nearly falling. It was still too dark to see anything other than an outline. Jeremy's stomach dropped as his breathing quickened.  
"What do you want?"  
"Only what's mine." The shadow drew closer. "Only you. Body and soul." _Okay. Creepy. _His body wasn't as fast to protest…which was just ridiculous. Clearly he needed to get laid. As soon as he made it somewhere safe. With someone normal. _Do not get any ideas. _He warned himself firmly. Sex with strangers only ended with a corpse in the trunk nine times out of ten. The shadow came closer and closer until Jeremy could touch him-_it_ if he only reached out. Lightning flashed blindingly, revealing the most beautiful man Jeremy had ever seen for a fraction of a split second. Wet lips crushed against his as the rain picked up and Jeremy's shoes dropped from his nerveless fingers. White hot heat scorched its way up and down his body, eliminating every other thought. Jeremy had never felt anything like it. Not even close. He stumbled forward, _needing _to be closer. His hands scrambled over the naked flesh, struggling to find purchase. Even pressed chest to chest it wasn't enough. The erection pressing into him made him want to howl with need. Stark need, as present as the falling rain.

This didn't make any sense. It was completely insane. He didn't care. All thought fried inside his head as the kiss went on and on. The next thing Jeremy knew he was lying in the sand, the tide lapping at his chest as his trunks were pulled away. He shoved his hands into the sand, struggling to keep his head out of the water. Hot hands, so hot against his skin, moved up and down his legs, over his ass, and around his hips. He bit his lips before moaning into the closed flesh. A mouth was searing on his spine, sliding down quickly.  
"Made for me," the man called out over the storm and tide. He pulled Jeremy up by the hips, fingers spanning over the flesh. "Your body is already responding to mine perfectly." Jeremy's protest died on his lips. It couldn't be and yet it was. He felt it. His legs falling open. His ass practically begging to be filled, painfully empty. His hands curled in the sand, unsatisfied as it conformed to his grasp.  
"Please," he gasped, straining backwards. The sand cradled him as weight landed solidly on top of him. Breath whooshed out of his lungs but he didn't care. It was the single most magnificent thing he'd ever felt. It didn't even hurt. There was only pleasure. A need being filled. Two bodies meeting perfectly. And it didn't matter that Jeremy had never met this man before. It didn't matter that by anyone's standards this was completely insane. Nothing mattered at all.

Jeremy's breath caught somewhere between screaming and gasping as he pulled out. The loss was instantly cold but it was over before Jeremy could decide whether it actually hurt or not. "Ohgod," he let out, "yesyespleaseyes." He felt like a whore. Being fucked in the sand. Begging for it. Somewhere in his head he still wanted to deny it was happening. Wanted to deny that he wanted it to happen. The resulting tension ran through his body, drawing him tighter, pushing him higher.  
"You're mine." Jeremy whimpered before nodding into the swirling sand. There was no denying it. Not aloud. Certainly not now. Teeth grazed along his neck before sinking in enough to indent the skin. A hot mouth closed over the scrape, sucking hard. Jeremy moaned, his entire throat vibrating with the force of it. "You can't imagine how good you feel," the stranger whispered in his ear. Jeremy moaned again. He briefly thought about trying to form words in response before disregarding the idea. Better to just lay there and be fucked or loved or used or whatever the hell it even was. The stranger pulled out completely for the first time. He paused before slamming back in so hard Jeremy screamed. He sank into the sand at least three inches and shuddered as he came. Everything faded into a haze of bliss. Jeremy couldn't think and he honestly didn't care to.

When he woke in the morning he could still smell the ocean. There was sand in the sheets, as well as in his hair, and clinging to his skin. He shivered just thinking about the previous night. It couldn't have really happened. Could it? How did he get home? Surely if he'd stumbled his way there in a drunken stupor he'd at least have left the sliding glass door open. Not to mention he hadn't been drunk. Jeremy clutched the sheet around him and walked through his room and the living room. His shoes were set neatly by the sliding door, his keys on the end table. He'd never have left them there. He was sure. He brushed some sand still clinging to his chest off. What the hell?

_A/N: So I can't promise these threefers will keep happening. Happy circumstance. In other news I feel very accomplished on the replying to reviews bit, which made me happy. Also there will be two follows to this one…as well as a follow for Set Fire to the Third Bar. Thank you guys so much. Yes, even you lurkers. I know it seems cheesy but this really wouldn't be what it is without you. Thanks for reading!_

_Oh and the fact that these were all Jer is total coincidence! Idk why I feel like it should be equal when it clearly never is. I do love them both tho…_


	82. Whispers in the Dark

WHISPERS IN THE DARK  
Skillet  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*Post 1x04*

.:.

Jeremy doesn't know why he can't sleep. He should. He should be sleeping soundly. He's gotten what he wanted…hasn't he? Vicki finally realized that he was the one who truly cared for her, that he was the one who truly wanted her. And he was. He thought he was. But he wasn't happy. He should be. But he wasn't. He wasn't even happy that he'd beaten Tyler. He did what he always did when he needed to get away and think. He went to the woods. His thoughts shot back and forth like a hockey puck as he walked. He should be happy. He wasn't. Should be. Wasn't. Should be. Wasn't.

Should be.

Wasn't.

He shook his head violently, which of course didn't help. Instead he only stumbled over a tree root and landed sprawled half on his ass.  
"Are you trying to announce your presence to the wide world?" Tyler's voice cut through the darkness. Jeremy yanked himself up, pain shooting through him.  
"What's it matter to you?" he demanded in return.  
"I've got a killer headache so keep quiet or fuck off."  
"Drinking away your sorrows?"  
"I'm fine." Jeremy laughed slightly.  
"Yeah and I'm going to be elected mayor next term."  
"Fuck off Gilbert," Tyler repeated. For the first time Jeremy noticed that Tyler's voice sounded strange. He stood and glanced around, trying to locate the other boy. If Tyler hadn't moved Jeremy would have continued to mistake him for a boulder, hunched over as he was. But he did, swiping at his eyes before lifting the bottle back to his lips.  
"Are you alright?" Jeremy questioned, surprising himself.  
"I said I'm fine. You forget how to speak English suddenly?" Jeremy shifted awkwardly.  
"It's not my fault you lost her you know. She'd have figured out you were playing her eventually."  
"You think I actually give a fuck about Vicki?" Tyler questioned with such venom that it shocked Jeremy. "She was supposed to be easy. But I forgot. Nothing about my life is ever easy."  
"She's a human being you dick."  
"You think I give a fuck what you think either Gilbert?"

Jeremy stepped closer. He couldn't help it. Tyler was pissing him off, just like always.  
"I don't think you give a fuck about anything Lockwood. You're a waste of space."  
"Yeah?" Tyler questioned, standing suddenly, unsteadily. "Well you don't know what the fuck you're talking about Gilbert." He took another swig. "You don't know anything about me."  
"What's there to know?" Jeremy questioned, "Tyler Lockwood. Grade A douche. Nothing more. Nothing less. You cause pain and wreck people. Did I miss anything?"  
"You only see what you look for."  
"What?" Of all the things to possibly say, Jeremy hadn't been expecting that. "Shockingly deep of you Lockwood. Who'd you steal it from?" He was scrambling. Admittedly.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"So what are you trying to say? That I've only seen what you've shown me?" Tyler shrugged, taking another longer swig. "Bullshit," Jeremy muttered, taking the bottle from him and sipping the burning liquid. "You're not deeper than the designer labels you wear Lockwood." He slapped the bottle back into Tyler's chest and stalked off.  
"That's very predictable of you Gilbert."  
"You're following me now? Seriously?"  
"You've disturbed my drinking. It's the least I can do."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Oh no, couldn't do that."  
"What? Now that I've got Vicki you've got to annoy the shit out of me yourself?"  
"You don't get it," Tyler murmured, not elaborating further than that.

When Jeremy finally looked back to him Tyler was leaning against a tree, looking skywards. "You ever think about things beyond us? Beyond this backwoods little town?"  
"Constantly," Jeremy said, looking towards the stars as well. "Do you?" He couldn't fully expel the disbelief from his voice.  
"I dream about leaving this place every night." The admission left Jeremy speechless. "It's easier to tell secrets in the dark. Have you ever noticed that? It's easier when people aren't watching. When they're not expecting anything from you."  
"But you live for people watching you," Jeremy protested softly.  
"You only see what you look for." Tyler glanced to the ground. "That's why you only see me when you're looking at Vicki."  
"I'm sorry?" Jeremy jerked his gaze from the stars, looking back to him.  
"Don't worry about it," he murmured, drinking again.  
"I thought you'd be an angry drunk," Jeremy stumbled over the words.  
"I never said I was drunk."  
"Fucking confusing is what you are."  
"That's a few steps up from waste of space." Jeremy chuckled before catching his breath in shock. Tyler made him _laugh_. _Tyler _made _him _laugh. "Are you happy?"  
"Er. What?"  
"Are you happy?" Tyler repeated slowly.  
"Happy enough," Jeremy muttered, shaking his head slowly.  
"Good," Tyler murmured, pushing away from the tree.  
"Good?" Jeremy echoed. Jeremy couldn't see Tyler's expression in the dark but after a moment it didn't matter because Tyler turned away.  
"Good luck with everything Jeremy. I'll be here…even if you don't see me."

Why did Jeremy feel worse once Tyler was gone?

_A/N: I really quite like this one. 3 Something about these two early season 1… _


	83. Too Good

TOO GOOD  
Suggested by: hsmrmae  
*futurefic*

.:.

The TV clicked on as Tyler stepped through the door and he immediately glanced to the couch. Jeremy sat on one end, part of his hair sticking up and Derek looked completely relaxed on the other end. Tyler forced himself to take a deep breath.  
"What are you two up to?" he questioned when he was sure he wouldn't yell. Jeremy got off the couch and kissed his cheek before hugging him.  
"Just watching the game," he said. Tyler smoothed his hair and Jeremy's cheeks flushed.  
"Who's winning?" he questioned.  
"The Phillies I think," Jeremy said hesitantly. Tyler's jaw clenched.  
"They were eliminated last night," he said stiffly.  
"The Giants are winning," Derek offered from the couch.  
"Fantastic," Tyler let out, passing Jeremy. He was now actively fighting to stay calm. It was not easy. He knew Jeremy and Derek were close but the last three weeks they'd practically been attached at the hip. It was driving Tyler insane and he was terrified that Jeremy was going to leave him. For Derek. Fucking gorgeous Derek who just sat there like he wasn't completely screwing up their marriage. Tyler inhaled deeply again. "Did you already eat?" he questioned, walking to the kitchen.  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, stepping forward quickly, "there's no food. Did you want to go out?" Tyler let his hand drop off the fridge handle.  
"Guess I'm not that hungry anyways." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, looking at Jeremy.  
"Okay?" Jeremy questioned after a moment.  
"No," Tyler answered, not elaborating. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably.  
"Bad day?"  
"No."  
"I should get going," Derek said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Um, alright," Jeremy said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tyler nearly scoffed. _Tomorrow_. Of _course _they were seeing each other tomorrow too.  
"See you Jer." Tyler's fists curled tighter. The door closed gently and he didn't move. He didn't say anything.  
"You sure you're not hungry?" Jeremy questioned, "We can order pizza. Pepperoni and mushrooms…just like you like."

Tyler shoved off the counter and took a couple steps before realizing that he had nowhere to go. He was effectively trapped. Not that he could really escape from this anyways.  
"I'm not hungry," he snapped before adding a patronizing, "_Jer_." Jeremy sighed and ducked his head before shifting from foot to foot.  
"Don't be like this. Please."  
"Fine. Just tell me what you were doing." Tyler somewhat knew that this was heading down a path he didn't want to take. He thought he won't like the outcome. Whatever it was. He was sure, without even seeing Jeremy's wounded expression, that he was being a dick. He couldn't seem to help it this time.  
"We were just hanging out, watching TV," Jeremy answered lamely.  
"No you weren't," Tyler shot back immediately.  
"What's it even matter?" Jeremy demanded, flushing again.  
"What's it matter?" Tyler spat. "You're with him every fucking second and now you're lying to me about what you were doing. I think it matters a hell of a lot."  
"Don't you trust me?" Jeremy asked after a long moment. For just a second, Tyler wants to cry.  
"You know who says that? Cheaters."  
"I would never-"  
"Don't," Tyler said, cutting him off. Tyler covered his face with both hands before moving to pass Jeremy carefully. He had to get away before he totally lost it.

Jeremy put a hand on his chest and shoved him back towards the kitchen.  
"You want to know what we were doing?" he questioned shakily, striding forward. Tyler paused, taking in Jeremy's watering eyes before nodding. Jeremy yanked open the oven door before pulling out a chocolate cake covered in icing. "We were testing this recipe for your birthday party next week," he informed Tyler shortly. "We've been planning it for weeks so surprise you suspicious bastard." Tears slipped down his cheeks and he pushed the cake into Tyler's chest before shoving past him and disappearing into their bedroom. Tyler's fingers curled over the cold ceramic of the plate as the door slammed shut. He was equally relieved and horrified. What had he done now? He'd made Jeremy cry. For no reason. He slid the plate onto the counter carefully before following Jeremy's path. He wasn't surprised that the door was locked.  
"Jeremy," he said sadly. There was no answer. "Jeremy," he repeated. "I'm sorry." Best to start with that. "You know I'm an idiot. Open the door, please." Still no answer. "Come on Jer." Tyler jerked back as something thick, he guessed a book, slammed against the door. "I'm sorry," he said again, louder. "Please…Jeremy please." The door opened suddenly and Jeremy emerged, one hand wiping at his eyes the other pulling a strap onto his shoulder. The bulky, half zipped duffel bag hit Tyler as Jeremy squeezed past. Tyler's throat constricted as his worst fears were realized. "Jeremy don't," he croaked, grabbing onto the strap childishly. Jeremy turned to glare at him as he was yanked to a stop. "Don't," Tyler begged, "please don't leave me." He relished the contact when Jeremy swatted at him, sure it would be the last.  
"It's what you think I'm going to do anyways. Why put it off?" Tyler's heart sank and his breath caught.  
"Please," he whispered, feeling tears gather in his eyes. "Don't leave me please. I'll do anything, just don't leave me." Jeremy crossed his arms. "You're too good for me. I know you are…but please stay anyway."

Tyler didn't bother swiping at the tears when they fell. He was terrified that if he let go, if he even moved, Jeremy would walk out that door. Jeremy's expression softened gradually.  
"I don't want to leave," he admitted softly, a slight pout curling his lips. Tyler reached for him then, crushing him in a hug. He tucked his face into Jeremy's neck, kissing every inch he could reach, whispering I love yous into the skin. Jeremy let the bag fall to the floor and hugged him back. "Derek and I are friends," Jeremy murmured, "you have to deal with that."  
"I know," Tyler breathed. "I will…somehow. I'll find a way." He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's hair and closed his eyes. "I love you, I always have, I always will."  
"I love you too," Jeremy answered, "and I'm not leaving you."  
"I'm sorry," Tyler murmured again. "I just can't believe that you pick me over him."  
"There's no competition. I love you. I said for better or worse, for the rest of my life and I meant it." Tyler managed a small laugh.  
"I think I remember that actually…" he murmured.  
"If you're freaking out tell me alright? Then I'll make sure we have plenty of alone time."  
"Alone time?" Tyler questioned quietly, arching an eyebrow.  
"_Tons _of alone time." He kissed Jeremy's temple quickly.  
"There are no words for how much I love you," he breathed.

_A/N: I'm getting to reviews. I swear. Tomorrow that's all I've got to do. (I've been very busy with birthday stuff so I'm sorry.) But I wanted to get updates out so here you are!_


	84. Strange and Beautiful

STRANGE AND BEAUTIFUL  
Aqualung  
Suggested by: Lilischen  
Follow up to Love in the Rain

.:.

Tyler took a deep breath. He couldn't stay. This could not be. But it didn't stop him from wanting it. And what a fool he was. To think that having it once would help him to never have it again was the stupidest thought he'd ever had. His hand skimmed over the sheet, stopping just before Jeremy's body. He had to leave. Staying was death. In the back of his mind he knew that. But all he could think about was Jeremy. Months of hunting. Hunting the hunter. And he'd found him. And it had been… He let his eyes slide closed. Euphoric. It had been completely, overwhelmingly euphoric. With one last look at the sleeping face, seemingly harmless, he forced himself to his feet and left the apartment.

He made it a week. By the time the seven days were over he considered it an achievement. His skin was crawling. Sleep was impossible. He _missed _him. It shouldn't be possible. Having spent a grand total of twenty five minutes actually together it shouldn't be possible for Tyler to be so attached. But he was. And he knew it was coming. He just didn't believe that it would be so…binding. This love is a curse. He was cursed. Nothing more. He slid into the booth soundlessly as Jeremy glanced down at his burger.  
"Hello," he offered, tensing. He was being stupid. He should have brought a weapon. Jeremy jerked up, shooting back before leaning forward when he recognized him. It happened so quickly it was nearly comical.  
"It's _you_," he breathed, eyes widening. Tyler spiked an eyebrow. He didn't want to reveal that he couldn't speak. He was so wound up. His throat had clenched tight as his breath caught. _God damn _he was beautiful. "I can't believe it," Jeremy continued, "I'd just had myself believing that it was all a dream."  
"You often have dreams like that?"  
"No," Jeremy said, glancing down again. Tyler didn't respond, waiting for Jeremy to speak. He leaned forward again. "Who are you?" he questioned. "What is this?"  
"You don't know?" For just a second Tyler couldn't breathe. "You don't want to kill me?" he demanded, forcing the words out. Jeremy's eyebrows drew together as he frowned.  
"Why would I want to kill you?"

Tyler pushed himself back, tempted to look around the bar. This was Jeremy Gilbert he was talking to. Of the Gilberts. The hunters. They'd been hunting since before this country was formed and while it had started off with vampires werewolves had been added to that list as well.  
"You're serious?" he questioned. Jeremy laughed slightly.  
"Obviously."  
"You don't know what's going on," Tyler said, mostly to himself. "You're not a hunter." It seemed the obvious conclusion. It was in his DNA, just like Tyler's extended canines were in his. But something must have gone wrong along the way. "Your father never taught you?"  
"My father?" Jeremy looked adorably confused. "No," he said softly, "my parents died when I was young."  
"Oh," Tyler let out. Inside he cheered. He knew it was wrong…on some vague level somewhere. Thank God they died before they could turn Jeremy into one of them. Now he was just Jeremy. _His _Jeremy. Without killing tendencies. Tyler thought that this wasn't going to get much better. He reached across the table, grabbed Jeremy by the collar, yanked him forward and kissed him. Jeremy moaned into his lips and Tyler clutched at the table top, feeling it splinter under his hand. It didn't matter. He didn't have to worry about evidence. Jeremy didn't know a thing. Tyler traced the seam of his lips with his tongue. He tried to move closer, his chest slamming into the edge of the table. It was a momentary discomfort. The compensation was well worth it.  
"My place," Jeremy whispered, "please."

Tyler was completely content for the first time in eleven years. He couldn't help but feel that he'd somehow bypassed the system. And it felt good. Amazingly good. Meant to be. For the first time the words were not a weight on his chest. They weren't a curse. They were what led him to Jeremy. As soon as he saw him, from about sixty feet away, he knew. That was _him. _The one. His opposite that could take him higher, or bury him deeper, than anyone else. And the way things were working out…it was only looking up. He pulled Jeremy closer, smiling as the sleeping man curled into his chest. He let his hand drift up, fingertips teasing at the base of Jeremy's neck. Tyler would have to be patient, he knew. Jeremy not knowing what this was cut both ways. But Tyler was perfectly willing to wait. Jeremy loved him, it would just take him longer to realize. Tyler however could already feel the warm comfort sitting in his chest. The feeling of belonging. Being whole. Jeremy was his. He was Jeremy's. They were made for each other. And Jeremy being the harmless human that he was, they could be together. He let his eyelids slide closed, sighing deeply. Everything would be fine. Better than fine. Everything would be as perfect as the bond that held them together. He fell asleep, lulled by Jeremy's body heat next to him. He woke up with his face shoved into a pillow that reeked of Jeremy. Tyler inhaled deeply before pulling himself up. Jeremy was standing on tip toe in the closet, back and shoulders stretching up as he reached in. Tyler looked him up and down several times, wishing the blue checked boxers weren't cutting off that delicious skin, before speaking.  
"What are you doing?" Jeremy didn't respond, pulling a box down before turning around.  
"After my parents died I boxed up all my dad's journals." He crossed to the bed and set the box down before sitting on the edge and running a palm over the dusty cardboard. "After you mentioned it last night I got curious…figure I should read them." Dread washed over Tyler in thick waves.  
"What?" he questioned lips numb.

_A/N: One more follow for this one. Sorry that updates are pretty slow you guys. I've been writing too many different stories… *blushes* My muse cannot be tamed. _


	85. Rain

RAIN  
Breaking Benjamin  
*coughcough* AU Post 2x05 *coughcough*

.:.

Tyler's been in his room for days. He can't take it. He doesn't think he can take this either. Chilling rain is sluicing down his skin, long ago having soaked his clothes. Somehow he feels each drop individually and collectively. It shouldn't be possible. _This _shouldn't be possible. He sighs out the breath he'd been holding, feeling his chest collapse painfully. Caroline and Matt had been coming to his house every day. Elena and even Stefan had stopped by as well. Tyler didn't give a damn. He didn't see any of them. They didn't understand, couldn't _possibly _understand what he was going through right now. For brief moments, Tyler thought that he didn't even know what he was going through right now. But none of that matters now. He'll leave he thinks. He'll go away and pretend that none of this ever happened. He'll be someone else. He'll pretend until even he believes it. His knees give out and he sinks to the loose mud. The only person who knew what he was and hadn't tried to kill him for it was dead.

And now there's nothing.

He can't help but feel he's responsible. He used to beat the kid daily. It's not like he ever helped him out. In fact, he can still feel Jeremy's throat under his hands. Tyler wonders how exactly it happened. He heard his mother discussing the fatal traffic accident and locked himself in his room. But that was days ago. The funeral has passed. Jeremy Gilbert is underground. Tyler doesn't move for what seems like days. It must only be a few hours though. The rain slows and eventually stops completely. Tyler is still staring at the empty space where the headstone will go. He should get up he thinks. He should walk away. But this is devastating. He thinks how young Jeremy was. How really, in everything, he was young. Unbelievably young to have to deal with everything thrust upon his shoulders. Including Tyler. And he's gone. Torn from the world. For just a split second he thinks that he shouldn't care this much. They weren't even friends. But they could have been. With more time.

He wasted so much time.

A twig snaps and Tyler ignores it, tears finally burning in his eyes.  
"Should I be flattered?" He jerks around, skidding slightly. Jeremy stands a few feet behind him, half in the shade of the trees. With some effort, Tyler stands.  
"Jeremy?" he questions hoarsely. Jeremy nods once before stepping forward, hands in his pockets.  
"They tried to tell you, but you wouldn't come to the door," he says with a tight smile.  
"What happened?" Tyler asks, swiping at a runaway tear.  
"Caroline and Elena were messing around, I was driving, I don't know. It just…" he snaps his fingers, "happened."  
"But you're dead…"  
"Well the accident happened outside of Mystic Falls. We had to do some covering up. I was dying and the ambulance wasn't anywhere close by. Caroline had to kill me. And then of course, I was still dead when they got there." He chuckles dryly. "We're really lucky it worked out so well."  
"_Well_," Tyler lets out, voice dying halfway through the word.

"I'm still alive," Jeremy says.

Jeremy holds up a hand. "Magic ring," he adds.  
"Right." Tyler clears his throat. "Of course." He shifts from foot to foot awkwardly. "Well this is…weird."  
"Yeah," Jeremy smiles. "It's Mystic Falls."  
"I'm sorry for being a dick," Tyler blurts out. Jeremy laughs outright in response.  
"It's not like I helped you out. I'm sorry we didn't get word to you sooner." Tyler waves him off. Like he wants anyone to know how much this affected him.  
"You want to get something to eat?" he questions before wincing internally.  
"Can't really go out in public until all this dies down."  
"You're just going to magically reappear?"  
"When the reporter leaves, yeah. You want to go back to my place instead?"  
"Yeah, alright." He takes a few steps towards Jeremy, noticing the sun breaking through the clouds for the first time. "I'm glad you're not dead," he says quietly. Jeremy smiles again, a beautiful, perfect smile.

"Me too."


	86. Days and Days

DAYS AND DAYS  
Camera Can't Lie  
*AU, FutureFic*

.:.

His legs ached. Hell, his whole body ached. The stairs had taken twice as long as they usually did tonight. His fingers tugged at the buttons of his shirt as he walked, determined to be able to slip into bed as soon as possible. Bed. Somehow, by some miracle, he smiled. A tiny, significant smile. The lock clicking open was reassuring. The door fell open under his hand and he sighed in slight relief. Jeremy let his bag drop just inside the door. It would annoy Tyler but he'd just have to deal with it later. He locked the door behind him quickly and made a beeline for bed. He didn't see the folded note on the table.  
"Oh God damn it," he let out, seeing the empty bed. A sigh pulled itself from his lips slowly and he lifted a dead arm to tug on his hair for a moment. _Damn it all. _He drifted back out of the bedroom.

'Had to go in early. XO. Ty.' Jeremy flicked the offending paper back to the table top. All he wanted was to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and sleep, precious sleep, for three and a half hours before class. But now he'd be up. He knew he'd be up because he was losing his mind. He hadn't seen Tyler at all yesterday or today. Tomorrow wasn't looking good either. With their schedules things were really fucking hard. Jeremy went straight from class to his full time job, not getting home until three in the morning on busy nights. Lately that was every night. Tyler was trying to get in a competitive sales firm and they had him working insane hours as well. Sometimes all day. Sometimes all night. Jeremy sank into a chair at the table, leaning his head into his hand and sighing again.

He slid his phone from his pocket, setting it on the table top. His fingertip moved slowly, opening his contact list before calling Tyler. He knew it would be voicemail. He just had to hear his voice. If only for a second. He turned on speaker phone and leaned his head into both hands.  
"Hey. It's Ty. Do it." Tears pricked at Jeremy's eyes unexpectedly. He inhaled sharply, trying to yank them back.  
"Ty, hey, it's me. I just wanted to hear your voice." He took a deep breath. "Sounds pathetic right? I don't know. I'm just tired. And I miss you. I hope you're having a good day babe. I'll see you soon, hopefully." He ended the call. Getting out of the chair was painful. He made it back to the bed and dropped into it, falling asleep immediately.

The alarm went off too early. Even worse Jeremy reached out for Tyler, still half asleep, disappointed to encounter the empty sheets once again. At least the sharp thought woke him. A bit. He pulled off his work shirt, leaving the t-shirt underneath on. A quick hand through his hair and he grabbed his bag before leaving. Classes were a blur. He was barely awake and his thoughts drifted to Tyler more often than not. Work was even worse. He was so distracted he spilled three unfinished drinks, changing two tablecloths and ruining his shirt before the night was half over.  
"Gilbert you look like death," Susan said, stopping him at the door, hand on her hip.  
"Aren't you supposed to say death warmed over?" he questioned, chin dropping to his chest in acceptance.  
"No," she said, arching an eyebrow, "you just look like death. Get out of here. We'll be better off without you tonight." He didn't argue. He could use the money but he didn't argue.  
"Thanks," he muttered, untying his apron and handing it over.  
"Yeah yeah."

Tyler was asleep on the couch, glasses nearly off his face. Jeremy's smile was automatic. He closed the door softly and crossed the room quickly to sink onto the couch gently. He snuggled into Tyler and sighed.  
"Hey," Tyler murmured, "I was trying to stay up to see you, sorry."  
"It's alright," Jeremy sighed. Tyler wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"I miss you too. You know that, right?"  
"Maybe," Jeremy sighed.  
"I do," Tyler said, squeezing him. "I miss you so fucking much sometimes." He began stroking Jeremy's arm. "But it won't always be like this."  
"I know," Jeremy sighed.  
"It's getting late."  
"Yep. Bed sounds good."  
"Hey," Tyler said, tilting his chin up, "I love you."  
"Mm, love you too." Jeremy slept better than he had in days.

In the morning Jeremy lay in bed and watched Tyler move around the room. He'd decided to take a day off before even getting out of bed. Tyler took a moment before leaving to lean down and kiss him slowly. Jeremy moaned into his lips, arching off the bed.  
"Unh, have to go," Tyler mumbled, breaking away.  
"Right," Jeremy said, flopping back down on the bed. "See you tonight," he mumbled.  
"Not going to work?"  
"I have food poisoning," Jeremy informed him quickly.  
"Oh. Good luck with that."  
"Thanks," Jeremy smiled cheekily.  
"Goodbye," Tyler said, smile falling.  
"Bye." He pulled a pillow over his head when the door closed.

Jeremy spent some time studying when he actually got up. Then he cleaned, just a bit, knowing Tyler would appreciate it. The man hated clutter. In the evening he tried not to wait for Tyler, knowing there was no way to know when he would get home. But he couldn't really help it. He didn't have much to do other than wait. He turned on the TV, flipping the channels aimlessly for a few hours. When the door swung open he smiled and flicked it off before standing.  
"I know that look," Tyler said, smiling quickly.  
"Do you?" Jeremy questioned. He felt suddenly breathless as he crossed the room, settling his hands on the knot of Tyler's tie.  
"Mm," Tyler let out softly, hands sliding around Jeremy's back. "Yes. Very well." Jeremy yanked on his tie, catching Tyler's lips with his own. They moaned simultaneously. The urgency faded into the background as their lips pressed together. Jeremy wanted this, needed this, more than almost anything. But he needed it to last. He needed it to be perfect. He slid Tyler's suit jacket off slowly, Tyler didn't protest when it slipped to the floor.

Tyler watched the play of emotions over Jeremy's face as he took his tie off, going to the buttons next. Jeremy slipped them open, used to buttoning and unbuttoning his own work shirt. Tyler tugged his shirt out of his pants, gasping when Jeremy's fingers slipped over his ribs. "Oh God," he let out. Jeremy stepped closer, pressing a kiss to his neck. He couldn't stop stroking his fingers over Tyler's chest. For his efforts he received a small moan, Tyler's hands sliding up his back, hot under the fabric of his shirt. Tyler slipped off his shirt easily, Jeremy lifting his arms at the right moment. He lowered them as soon as his shirt was gone, one hand going to each of Tyler's shoulders and pushing his shirt away inch by inch. When it was gone Jeremy simply stood there, watching Tyler's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Jeremy glanced to his face, knowing he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in a long time. They kissed as the last distance between them was forced away, their bodies meeting exactly as they should. Tyler's hands pressed into the small of Jeremy's back, arching him closer. Jeremy let out a sigh. For just a moment he could feel Tyler's heart thudding against his. It was perfect.

They made it to the bed still attached, still pressed together. Tyler's hands slipped into Jeremy's pants suddenly, rounding to cup his ass before lifting him and carrying him into the bed that way. Jeremy couldn't help the rather high moan that escaped his lips.  
"Feels _so _good," he let out. Tyler dropped him down to the mattress before yanking his pants and boxers away.  
"I need inside of you," he explained. The words were a match across Jeremy's skin. He forced himself up to meet Tyler again, kissing him hard. He jumped in surprise, his jaw knocking into Tyler's teeth, when Tyler wrapped a firm hand around his cock. Another moan escaped and he attacked Tyler's slacks in a near frenzy. The unforgiving fabric strained against his hands. Jeremy groaned in frustration and Tyler let himself fall backwards before wriggling out of them. Jeremy slid on top of him, trapping Tyler's slacks around his ankles. "God," Tyler hissed out as their skin finally slid together. He moaned again as Jeremy took advantage of his open mouth. Jeremy couldn't stop from rolling his hips into Tyler's. The movements were hectic, bordering on clumsy, but neither cared.

Jeremy's breath caught when Tyler finally thrust in, the stretch bordering on pain. He pulled Tyler closer on instinct alone, reveling in the fact that he was _so_ close, finally. Jeremy clutched at Tyler's shoulders even as Tyler's hands found their way beneath his back. Jeremy couldn't catch his breath, knowing it was ending and needing it to last. Tyler was slick sliding against him. He was perfect.  
"Please, Ty," Jeremy panted. Tyler kissed him again, lips hot on his mouth before moving over his jaw. He took mercy on Jeremy then, stroking him with one hand. Jeremy whimpered into the skin of Tyler's shoulder. Tyler kissed his temple, one hand moving to the back of his neck. Tyler kissed him slowly, a stark contrast to what the rest of his body was doing. Jeremy cried out into his mouth, clinging as he flew apart. Tyler groaned, smiling softly as they both fell onto the bed. He pulled the sheet up with one hand, wrapping his free arm around Jeremy and pulling him close. Jeremy snuggled into his shoulder, fading towards sleep quickly. "Worth it," he mumbled softly. He thought he heard Tyler chuckle, but couldn't be sure.

_A/N: This is me again apologizing for my massive lack of updates. I'm sorry. I am writing/planning like crazy…it's just for Teen Wolf and my book. Hope you enjoyed anyways!_


	87. BachBreak

BACH/BREAK  
August Rush Soundtrack  
*Let's say..early season 1*

.:.

Jeremy's fingers move over the page, dragging the fragment of charcoal to a rhythm that only they knew. His eyes are squinting in the dim light, focusing on the lines with everything that he has. He doesn't let himself sketch in full light. Not when he's sketching this.

Tyler's feet dance. There is no other way to describe it. He rounds the bag, making sure that he keeps moving. One arm darts out, slamming into it, the other blocking his head with a single minded determination. It is a fight of one. Just like always.

Jeremy slams the book closed and tosses the charcoal on top, looking up just in time to see Jenna poke her head through the door.  
"Everything…legal in here?" she questions, one eyebrow raised slightly. Trying not to look guilty, Jeremy nods.

Tyler doesn't stop when sweat begins to burn at his eyes. He doesn't stop when his mother comes down to turn the music lower because it's pulsing through the floorboards upstairs. He doesn't even stop when he sees the water bottle she'd left for him. For an insane moment he focuses on the drops running down the chilled opaque plastic thinking that it looks…cold.

When he's alone again Jeremy picks up his sketch book slowly. His fingers are trembling as he lifts the cover and flips back to the page he was on. It takes his breath, just for a moment. He knows he shouldn't do this. He knows it's his addiction. The one he'll never be able to give up. The drugs and the alcohol, even the partying, it's nothing. Nothing like this. Nothing like it at all. Book still firmly in hand he leans back, eyes closing as he exhales. For a moment he's got his fix.

Tyler takes off the gloves slowly. His hands are red and aching. He's sure they'll be sore tomorrow. If he ices them now they might not swell. He puts the gloves back where they belong, tucked away in a cabinet unseen, even though he just wants to drop them to the mat. Taking the bottle in both hands he cradles the icy plastic as he moves up the stairs slowly. Tyler doesn't linger on the main level, going to the second staircase and straight to his room. He knows he needs to be alone right now.

Jeremy is still breathing deeply. For these few short moments he could just…be. He's gotten it out, balled it up and sent it down through his fingertips and now he is just here. He's here and fixed and empty. Wonderfully empty.

Tyler lies down on the bed, nothing but an expanse of skin and bones. He is all hollowed out and for a while that is all he will be. God it feels good. He wishes he could find a permanent way to stay _here_. A pill or a breathing exercise. Anything. He wishes he could live here.

Jeremy's hands, still stained with black, tighten on his book bag strap. It's already on his shoulder and he really doesn't have to hold onto it but it makes him feel grounded so he does. He needs that, badly. Tyler's just across the courtyard, leaning against one of the tables. It's sad how Jeremy's eyes are magnetized to him. Always.

The muscles in his shoulders and across the top of his back are bunching together, refusing to release. He can _feel _him. It's ridiculous and not entirely possible but he can. Jeremy's always just there. Teasing along his senses. It's moments like these that Tyler wonders about all of that pheromone bullshit. Things that can't be explained. Like Jeremy.

Jeremy feels it again, clutching at his chest, curling his toes in his shoes. God. He needs it out. He needs to get it out. He turns abruptly, going back the way he came. In no time at all Jeremy finds himself curled in one of the book stacks in the library, sketchbook open in his lap. The fresh page is staring up at him, tantalizing him. Pencil firmly in hand, he begins again.

Tyler approaches a group of girls and starts talking. He doesn't even know what he's saying. All he knows is he needs a distraction. Any distraction. They smile and twirl their impossibly straight hair through their acrylic nails. Tyler wonders why they straighten their hair if they're just going to twirl it around their fingertips. He supposes it's the principle of the thing. It doesn't matter.

School's out and Jeremy is so close. He can almost relax. He's almost made it through another day. He hangs around the library longer than necessary after the final bell, finishing up his sketch and trying to avoid the flocks of people that will clog the halls. For a long time he loses himself in the page, bringing his head up when even the librarian has left. Jeremy scrambles to gather his things and hurries for his locker.

Tyler is still lingering at school. He doesn't want to go home. Home is where everything is so far away and unreachable. Not that it's reachable here but at least he can pretend. His feet freeze to a stop as he rounds a corner and sees the last person he wanted to see, maybe the only person he wanted to see.  
"Gilbert." There. It's out of his mouth, his tongue caressing the word before he could think to stop it. It's almost funny how Jeremy reacts. His entire body tenses and stretches and he looks to Tyler painstakingly slowly.

Jeremy is all too aware of the very damning sketchbook tucked under his arm. Tyler is so close to it, to _him_ and his heart is thudding against his bones so hard he thinks they'll crack. He doesn't do anything. He just watches Tyler. Not like he can ever do anything else anyways.  
"Lockwood," he finally returns, realizing he has yet to actually acknowledge Tyler's presence. Not that he would ever be unaware.

Tyler doesn't know what to do. They're alone. _God _they're so alone. He doesn't know if they ever really have been…like this. Something happens then. And he can't quite identify what it is. All he knows is that he was still and then he was in motion. Jeremy moves as he does, almost as if he's trying to give Tyler a path to follow. So he does.

Jeremy's back is to his locker now, his bag on the floor between his shin and the locker door. His sketchbook is still under his arm and he nearly wants to bring a hand to it just for safekeeping. Tyler's approach is cut short and he's there, his hands fisting in Jeremy's sweatshirt as he shoves him against the lockers. Jeremy waivers as his left shoulder moves into the hollow space of his locker, the right connecting with solid metal. He wants to ask what he's done now, why Tyler is doing this but he doesn't. He doesn't breathe at all because somewhere in the commotion he's lost his sketchbook.

Something falls to the floor with a loud, flat sound. Tyler can barely peel his eyes from Jeremy's wonderfully flushed skin and his wide brown eyes but somehow he does. His hands tighten in the soft cotton. How is it so soft? His eyes can't believe what they're seeing. His eyes can't believe they're seeing his eyes. He looks back to Jeremy slowly, question on his lips. Jeremy's blushing even deeper now and he gives this helpless little shrug. Tyler thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

Jeremy can't move. He's barely managing these tiny little pants that he's vaguely sure are keeping him alive. Tyler's face is getting closer. Jeremy wonders what he's doing even though deep in his stomach he has a feeling he knows.  
"Jeremy," Tyler whispers. Jeremy thinks it's the first time he's ever used his first name.  
"Tyler," he breathes in response. Mostly he just doesn't want to miss the opportunity. Tyler moves impossibly closer. His lips catch Jeremy's in the barest kiss. Jeremy wonders if it even counts as kissing. If it does…it's surprisingly tender.

Tyler doesn't know what he was expecting. He doesn't know if he's ever even let himself think about actually doing this. But he couldn't have known it would be like this. Who would have thought that Jeremy's lips were actually perfect? He pulls back, exhaling sharply when he realizes that he is actually kissing Jeremy Gilbert in the middle of the school hallway. Jeremy's eyes open slowly and he looks drugged. Tyler wonders what he looks like.

Jeremy's never seen him like this. Open. Soft. Devastating. His eyes are indescribable and Jeremy knows that he could sketch every second for the rest of his life and he'd never get them right. There'd be no recreating them. For a second it kills him but he'd rather see them and never draw them then try to draw them and never see them. He's thinking in twisted circles. Tyler's hands drop away from him slowly and Jeremy can't move.

Tyler feels it. It's not the same. He's not empty. But it's better. It's like he's full of Jeremy. Like somehow they've melded together. He bends down and gathers Jeremy's book before offering it to him. Jeremy takes it with shaking fingers, laughing slightly. It's then that Tyler realizes. He never got it out. Not really. There is no getting it out.

_A/N: Blahh…I don't even know. I just sat down and put my music on shuffle and forced myself to write some Jyler cos it's been like FOREVER. So yeah. This is what happened. I think I have no regrets? _


	88. Obsession

OBSESSION  
Sky Ferreira  
Suggested by: snapdragon55  
*AH AU*

.:.

Tyler's tongue wouldn't settle in his mouth. He figured it was mostly because Jeremy Gilbert looked so damn lickable. He was sure it wasn't a word. But it should be. Just to describe what he was looking at right now. He briefly contemplated the brown water just beyond Jeremy's outline. There were bound to be about a billion bacteria having a party in there per square inch. Didn't matter. He still wanted to lick the debatably translucent droplets making their way down Jeremy's abs. One dark drop was lingering on his nipple and when Tyler finally caught sight of it he actually couldn't breathe for a moment. When it fell to the earth beneath his feet Tyler actually thought it was a waste. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. The fact that Jeremy wore lose clothes that hid that…_body_. It was too perfect to really be called a body. The fact that Tyler couldn't catch his attention if he had neon arrows pointing at his head twenty four hours a day. The fact that Elena was currently offering her little brother a huge orange beach towel. Laughing, he took it and mopped his face before covering everything from his collarbones to his knees. Tyler took the opportunity to turn away. Matt shot him a glance, fingertips playing over the green glass of his beer. He didn't comment. Tyler was glad. It wasn't like Matt didn't know. Of course he knew. Tyler couldn't have a secret this big without his best friend discovering it. Unfortunately.  
"I'm gonna go." The words are hollow. Matt nods, eyes sympathetic.

Tyler makes a careful arc around the shore, keeping several bodies between his and Jeremy's. He thought the urge to jump him, or at least bump into him, would be too much. Better to play it safe. Jeremy was headed off to college and damn was Tyler going to miss him. Fucking New York. What did New York have? He sighed to himself and kicked at a weed in the grass. Jeremy. New York had Jeremy. Settling both hands on the trunk of his car, Tyler sighed deeply. He tensed when he heard a chuckle behind him.  
"Headed out already Lockwood? You're not even drunk yet." He didn't want to turn. He knew that voice. There was no other option.  
"Yeah," he answered softly, "not feeling it today." The towel was now wrapped around Jeremy's neck, exposing his flesh in a delicious line.  
"Weird," Jeremy murmured, lips quirking. Tyler felt himself scowl.  
"Whatever. You following me or what?" Jeremy lifted a set of keys before dangling them.  
"Elena left her phone. Why? You think I followed you to your car? Come on Lockwood, even you're not that stupid."  
"Guess not." Tyler dug into his own pocket. Depression already eating at him. He hadn't actually thought Jeremy was following him. It was just the only thing he could do. Go on the offensive. Don't stare too long. Those were the rules while dealing with Jeremy.

There was a beat of silence and Tyler thought that this was the moment when he would think of something douchey to say or punch Jeremy. He wasn't in the mood today. He really wasn't. "Good luck in New York," he muttered instead.  
"Good luck in New York?" Jeremy scoffed. "That's what you're going to say to me? The Tyler Lockwood, who I've been going back and forth with for years? _Good luck_?"  
"You want me to hit you?" Tyler already knew he wouldn't. It wouldn't stop there if he did. Jeremy didn't answer. There was a flash of white as he chewed on his lip. Tyler turned for his car, keys clutched tight in hand.  
"Hey wait," Jeremy said, pulling him back by the elbow. "What's wrong with you?" Tyler wants to shrug away his concern. _I'm fine Gilbert. _It'd be easy to say. Maybe he'd even add a _What's wrong with you? _But he didn't. Jeremy's hand was cold and then hot on his arm as the chill of the water burned away. "You're being nice to me," Jeremy mumbled after a moment. Tyler still couldn't think of anything to say and after another moment, painfully prolonged, Jeremy continued. "Why are you being nice to me?" Tyler couldn't breathe deep enough. Jeremy was too close. He might as well have been on top of Tyler. Tyler's eyes skated down to where Jeremy's hand still rested on him.  
"You never could figure me out, could you?" Jeremy finally removed his hand, cheeks flushing.  
"What's there to figure out?" Tyler thought it was a dig at him, until Jeremy spoke again. "You hate me." Tyler chuckled, hollow as it was.  
"Keep trying," he advised.

Two weeks later the doorbell rang at two am. After wondering who it was Tyler had enough thought left to be glad that his parents were out of town "reconnecting" and that he hadn't gone to sleep yet.  
"I'm leaving in six hours," Jeremy said by way of greeting, "so don't bullshit. Just tell me if you're messing with me." Tyler sighed before gripping the back of his neck with one hand.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"No," Jeremy answered. He frowned and shook his head. "I don't know." He rocked back and forth several times. "Is it going to take long?"  
"You came all the way out here," Tyler pointed out.  
"Fine," Jeremy let out, shoving past him.  
"Make yourself at home," Tyler called after him, bare feet gliding over the marble floor. Jeremy stopped short, just inside the French doors, and turned back. He set his hands on his hips, dragging part of his t-shirt up.  
"Okay," he said, gesturing vaguely with one hand, "go."  
"Where should I start?" Tyler questioned. He smirked. He knew it was the wrong reaction…but this was kind of amusing.  
"I don't care about the start. I just care about the end. Tell me what's going on." Tyler leaned against the banisters behind him. He crossed his ankles.  
"You're going to have to give me a moment."

He never pictured this actually happening. Sure he'd visualized it, maybe even fantasized a bit. But he'd never thought Jeremy would actually be here, like this. "I don't hate you." The words slipped out and he forced himself to look up from the floor and back to Jeremy. "I never hated you." Jeremy snorted before crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Really?" he questioned dryly.  
"I'm gay Jeremy." Just like that. Those words were out too.  
"What?" Jeremy demanded, eyebrows shooting into his scruffy hair.  
"Clean simple explanation. There you go." Tyler clapped his hands together. "Happy?"  
"You don't hate me," Jeremy muttered robotically, "you _like _me." Tyler snorted slightly.  
"To put it mildly." Jeremy's arms dropped and he crossed the foyer. He stopped right in front of Tyler, looming over him more than usual with Tyler's illusion of relaxed posture.  
"You made my life a living hell," he accused on a whisper.  
"Mm," Tyler let out, trying to pretend Jeremy's proximity wasn't bothering him, "that's humorous." Jeremy's lips pressed thin.  
"How so?"  
"How many times did you change your shirt in the morning?" Jeremy's frown deepened and he didn't say anything, clearly waiting for Tyler to continue. "Three on a good day," Tyler admitted, "trying to find the perfect shirt. The shirt that would get you to notice. But it didn't exist. Cause you were only looking if you were trying to punch me in the face."  
"But you…started it…almost every time…" Jeremy let out haltingly, clearly losing ground.  
"It sounds healthy to you so far?"

Jeremy stepped back, exhaling quickly.  
"This can't be real."  
"Sorry Jeremy. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want."  
"Yeah I'm used to that," Jeremy muttered. He glanced down before meeting his eyes again. "You're serious?" Tyler shrugged.  
"You're leaving…why bother anymore?"  
"It just seems a little…sudden."  
"To you," Tyler said softly. Jeremy shook his head again, one hand running through his hair.  
"I have to go. I need some sleep and I just… I have to go." Tyler didn't want to move but he did anyways, sliding sideways and walking to the door. He pulled it open before turning back to Jeremy.  
"I get it," he said, one shoulder lifting. It seemed to take forever for Jeremy to cross the floor. He looked down at Tyler for another moment before leaning down and kissing him. Tyler grunted softly in surprise, kissing him back on instinct. They only separated when Jeremy fell into him, one hand on Tyler's chest steadying him. Cheeks flushed he glanced up through his eyelashes before pulling himself back up. Tyler's heart was thundering in his ears.  
"I would have wondered," Jeremy explained on a whisper.  
"Not so bad right?" Jeremy flushed deeper, smiling for a split second.  
"Not so bad." His hand dropped away and he stepped through the door.  
"Good luck in New York," Tyler repeated. He could almost hear the smile in Jeremy's voice when he said,  
"I'll be back."


	89. Letters Written in Tomorrow's Ink

LETTERS WRITTEN IN TOMORROW'S INK  
Michael Henry and Justin Robinett f. Maddie Kinder  
Follow up to Set Fire to the Third Bar

.:.

The sun was shining down through the trees. Tyler had the sickening feeling that it shouldn't be. He made his way forward anyways, even though nearly every instinct was screaming at him to run. He had to be here and he knew it. Still, he felt horrible. A few more steps and he finally saw who he was looking for. Tyler didn't work to make his steps silent, there was no need.  
"Jer." Jeremy's shoulders stiffened. He stood slowly. Tyler wasn't sure how he was going to react. He stopped where he was, tucking one hand in his pocket. Jeremy's face contorted as he inhaled. Another moment and he was in Tyler's arms, his body knocking into the shorter man's. Neither of them spoke for the longest time.  
"You're back," Jeremy finally whispered.  
"Where else would I be?" Jeremy laughed hollowly.  
"Don't know Ty." Tyler let his hand drift down Jeremy's back. He stroked up and down slowly, reveling in the rise and fall of Jeremy's chest against his.  
"I was only trying to keep everyone safe. Don't you see that?"  
"Just tell me you won't leave again."  
"I have no reason to be anywhere but here." Tyler's eyes drifted to the tombstones over Jeremy's shoulder. A clear reminder of all that had happened. All that could have happened.

They made their way out of the cemetery, Jeremy's head on Tyler's shoulder, Tyler's arm around his back.  
"I don't know what we're going to do," Jeremy said. "People are going to wonder where Jenna went. And I highly doubt they're going to leave me and Elena on our own."  
"Maybe she ran off with Mason. Maybe they're together on a beach somewhere…sipping fruity drinks." Jeremy smiled briefly.  
"I wish they were."  
"Yeah," Tyler agreed, pulling him closer and kissing his temple. "Elena's almost eighteen," Tyler added after a moment. "I'm sure by the time the court figures out what it's doing they'll have no choice but to leave you guys alone." Jeremy inhaled deeply.  
"God I'm glad you're back."  
"Me too."  
"How are you?" Jeremy questioned, pausing by the car, "I know you and Jules…" Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"It's okay." Jeremy didn't believe him and they both know it. Jeremy didn't argue with him and Tyler was grateful for it.

The Gilbert house was too quiet. It wasn't just the emptiness. It was…the knowledge that the emptiness would last. Tyler wasn't sure where Elena was and he didn't want to upset Jeremy so he didn't ask. They went upstairs to Jeremy's room and got into bed. Tyler didn't hold Jeremy and Jeremy didn't hold him. They held each other. Their legs tangled together over the covers. Tyler was tired but he didn't dare close his eyes. He wanted to look at Jeremy for as long as he could. Jeremy felt the same way, if the way his eyelids were fluttering was any indication. "She let them catch her so I could get away," Tyler admitted suddenly. "She…died for me." Jeremy scooted closer.  
"I know it's wrong," he whispered, "but I'm kind of glad." Tyler didn't admit it out loud. But he agreed.

_A/N: Blarg. I'm trying guys. Teen Wolf…has taken over. Pretty much completely. I'm sorry. On the bright side..I still have like a month of summer left. And I should be spending..less time on Teen Wolf as the newness fades off. We all know I'll be coming back to Jyler. So yeah. Thanks for being patient with me. Non creepy love for all of you!_


	90. 1  1

1 + 1  
Beyonce  
Suggested by: iloveurias  
*Pretty heavy AU, AH*

.:.

Mystic Falls – July 2000

Jeremy crawled from under his bed, pausing to glare at Elena painting her fingernails on her bed across the room. Once he'd accomplished this he ran downstairs. Jenna was at the door, smiling at him. She'd moved in when his mother had gotten sick. Now she watched them when his dad had to take her to the hospital for her special appointments. Through the door was a man Jeremy was sure he'd met before, and Tyler.  
"Come in," Jenna said, stepping further back. "Tyler would you like to play with Jeremy?"  
"Yeah okay," Tyler murmured, glancing up to the man with him for another second.  
"Your Uncle Mason and I will be in the kitchen if you need us," Jenna said, ruffling Jeremy's hair. "Play nice boys." Tyler crossed his arms as they walked away, murmuring too quietly for either boy to hear.  
"How come your name's Gilbert?" he questioned, tiny face scrunching up. Jeremy pursed his lips in thought.  
"How come your name's Lockwood?"  
"Cause my dad's name is Lockwood."  
"Well my dad's name is Gilbert."  
"I know stupid, but Uncle Mason likes your aunt. Her name isn't Gilbert."  
"Yeah I know," Jeremy said, letting out a large puff of air. "Why are we talking about this anyways?"  
"Cause we are. Why do you care anyways?" Tyler demanded. Jeremy shrugged, already tired of the elder's attitude.  
"Do you want to play or not?"  
"What you got?"  
"I got like…tons of Legos," Jeremy explained, throwing his arms wide.  
"Yeah okay," Tyler said, finally smiling a bit.

Mystic Falls – August 2010

Jeremy smiled down at the sloped red Lego, weighing it on his fingertips. The memory was faded now, yellowed and golden. The first time Tyler had come to play. His smile widened fractionally and he shook his head. He guessed it was one of the last few Legos he had. How it had survived all this time was a mystery.  
"Jeremy!" Elena yelled. Jeremy jerked upwards, slamming his head into the bed frame.  
"Damn Elena! What is your problem?"  
"I can't believe you're still cleaning your room! We have to go," she said, propping a hand on her hip as she paused inside the doorframe.  
"I have a mother," he scowled, "and you aren't her."  
"Elena knows that," his mother said over her shoulder, "now get a move on. And watch your language." Jeremy rolled his eyes and slid backwards before sitting up and brushing off his chest. Elena stuck her tongue out and Jeremy considered throwing the piece of plastic at her but reconsidered at the last moment and tucked it into his hoodie pocket. Another year of school shopping. What sheer joy. At least freshman year was over. There were small miracles in life. He picked up his shoes off the bed and slid them on his feet as he walked. His father was the only one waiting at the base of the stairs, twirling the car keys.  
"When the women of the house release their battle cry for shopping we must respond with our bravest faces," he said lightly. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yeah okay Dad. Let's just get this over with."  
"My sentiments exactly," he said, following Jeremy out the door, "and preferably with my wallet intact."

Jeremy was flicking through yet another rack of jeans, what was so special about blue pants really, when Elena caught his shoulder.  
"Is that _Tyler_?" she questioned, looking out the front window of the store. Jeremy's chin shot up and his breath caught as his heart punched his chest. He was standing with Mrs. Lockwood so reason stated that it was. Jeremy couldn't really believe it though. The little boy was so…gone. "He filled out nicely didn't he?" Elena continued and Jeremy was sure she was talking to herself but he agreed anyways.  
"Wouldn't the better question be what is he doing here?"  
"Maybe his mom wanted him closer after…his dad." She stepped away from Jeremy and pulled four hangers off the rack in rapid succession. She tossed them to him and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You don't still have a crush on him do you?" Jeremy flushed.  
"No." He was such a horrible liar.  
"Right well you might want to wipe the drool off your chin and try those on. Fitting room that way." Sighing mentally, Jeremy followed her pointed finger. His mind couldn't help but wander as he changed clothes mechanically.

Mystic Falls – June 2002

Tyler was oddly quiet this time. He didn't even care that Jeremy was beating him at Playstation.  
"Are you okay?" he questioned, shoving hair out of his face. Tyler scowled.  
"I'm fine Gilbert."  
"Don't seem fine," Jeremy muttered, returning to the game.  
"Well I am." They played for another twenty minutes and Tyler was still acting the same. Jeremy dropped his controller and grabbed a throw pillow before smacking Tyler in the face with it. "Gilbert!" Tyler yelled, jumping across the couch and tackling him. They wrestled playfully, as they'd done many times before, until Tyler cried out in pain. Jeremy froze, gaze transfixed on the dark purple circle partly visible on his stomach. He was straddling Tyler at the moment and neither of them moved, even when Jenna and Mason ran in.  
"What happened?" Jenna demanded.  
"Jeremy did you do that?" Mason added, eyes locked on to the bruise.  
"What? No!" Jeremy didn't fight when Jenna pulled him off. Tyler sat up quickly, yanking his shirt down and hugging his knees.  
"Tyler who did this?" Mason questioned, crouching down. Tyler shook his head, hiding his face.  
"Nobody. I'm fine."  
"That bruise looks like it's been there a while," Jenna said quietly.  
"I'm fine!" Tyler insisted, big eyes pleading.  
"You're not fine Ty!" Mason yelled, "Who did this?" Tyler shrank back, face collapsing.  
"Don't yell at me!" Jenna crouched as well, partly in front of Mason.  
"Tyler honey, nobody's yelling…who did this? Who hurt you?" she asked softly, one hand hesitantly resting on his arm.  
"I might already know," Mason said, standing and running a hand down his face. He and Jenna exchanged a look that Jeremy couldn't understand. Mason bent and picked Tyler up. Tyler wrapped his thin arms around his uncle's neck and looked back at Jeremy over his shoulder. Jeremy couldn't look away from those watering eyes. He didn't understand. All he knew was that Tyler was shipped off to a private school in New York. He didn't see him again.

Mystic Falls – August 2010

Until now. He mostly couldn't believe it. He also couldn't believe that Elena remembered something he'd said _once _when he was six. Something that happened ten years ago should not still matter. Then again…he hoped he and Tyler were still friends. Or something similar at least. But who was he kidding? They were just kids. And he hadn't even said a word to Tyler, or even seen him, in years. Tyler probably didn't even remember playing Legos with him. Or the two and a half years they'd been friends. He told himself to be glad when Tyler and his mother had vanished by the time he emerged. Elena and his mother were waiting at the cash register. Jeremy assumed his dad was schlepping bags to the car. He was ridiculously glad to get home and flop into bed. If only distracting his mind was as easy.

Mystic Falls – September 2010

The last three weeks of summer blurred by before disappearing totally. Before Jeremy knew it, the first day of school had arrived. With an insane bout of nerves and a shake of his head, he climbed into the car with Elena. She hummed along to the radio, thankfully not peppering Jeremy with questions. He made it a grand total of two seconds before seeing Tyler. It was nearly the same as the mall. Jeremy flushed with heat and grew uncomfortable. He tried several times to open his locker, each time his eyes straying to Tyler, surrounded by girls, already wearing a maroon jersey. Did Tyler have to be right down the hall from him? It was agonizing, and very nearly made Jeremy late, but he stowed his book bag and got the books he needed before setting off. The day was a blur of syllabi and lectures. Jeremy tuned out for most of it. After a while it was all the same thing. No late work. Grading scale. So on and so forth. Did they really think anyone focused on it? He ended up talking with a few friends in his last period art class and had to jog to his locker. Tyler was at his as well. Jeremy glanced up and down the hallway. They were alone. This was it he thought with a rush. Tyler was going to say something to him. Surely. Trying to calm his racing heart he went to his own locker, again fumbling with the lock. By the time he finished he looked up and was alone. The disappointment was sharp and bitter. Either Tyler didn't remember…or he didn't care. Jeremy scuffed his toe against the floor before heading for the parking lot.

He twirled his fork in his spaghetti aimlessly. Of course, his mother picked up immediately.  
"How was your first day honey?" He scowled into his pasta.  
"Tyler Lockwood's a dick." Elena giggled, his father dropped his fork, and his mother smacked his arm lightly.  
"Language Jeremy."  
"I'm telling him you said that," Elena giggled again.  
"Well you know, his father was too," Jeremy's father offered, to which his mother grimaced.  
"Why do you say that Jeremy?" He shook his head slowly.  
"I don't really want to talk about it." Jeremy managed a huge bite of spaghetti and chewed slowly to enunciate his point. Elena saved him unexpectedly, talking animatedly about cheerleading events for the rest of the meal. Jeremy moped the rest of the evening in his room. Try as he might he couldn't get his mind back off of Tyler. He wondered what had happened to the little boy he knew.

.

The next day Jeremy thought of Tyler no less. He forced himself to hope that it would not last. He forced himself to hope that this relationship that he'd clung to for years would somehow…relieve him of its presence. He could at least imagine it. He shook his head as he found himself sketching Tyler in the margins of his notes. He jumped when Mr. Russell slipped a piece of paper onto his desk. The yellow card summoned him to the office. Rolling his eyes and wondering what it was about he gathered his books and stood. Jeremy only made it about two feet down the hallway before he was yanked backwards and to the side. He stumbled his way into the janitor's closet, eyes adjusting to the dim light slowly.  
"What the hell?" he demanded, half tempted to reach into the darkness.  
"Hey Gilbert," a velvet voice returned. Jeremy's mouth ran dry.  
"Uhm." He couldn't breathe. Heavy silence hung in the tiny space and Jeremy blinked rapidly, willing his eyes to work better. "What is this?" he finally whispered, eyes taking in Tyler's face finally. Tyler smiled slightly, lips curving to the side.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Jeremy crossed his arms.  
"You could have yesterday."  
"I couldn't. I was too nervous."  
"You didn't look nervous," Jeremy groused, mostly unable to believe it.  
"I-I was," Tyler insisted, stepping closer, "it was my first day and I haven't seen you and I…I didn't know what to do."  
"I saw you," Jeremy said, even though he hadn't meant to, "at the mall."  
"Well why didn't you talk to me?"  
"Cause Elena was with me and she was…being Elena."  
"I would have put up with it." Jeremy smiled softly at the admission.

"Is there a reason we're in the closet?" Jeremy questioned after a moment.  
"Um, well, yeah. It was part of my plan."  
"What was your plan exactly?" Tyler's head ducked down as he chuckled quietly.  
"You want me to show you?" Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Tyler stepped closer. "I wanted to get close," he breathed, "really see you." He smiled unexpectedly. "You're taller than me. I didn't expect that." Jeremy flushed and focused on breathing. "I'd want to touch you," Tyler added, "maybe to make sure you're really in front of me. And then…" His fingertips drifted from the top of Jeremy's back, over his shoulders, ever so slowly down his chest.  
"Then what?" Jeremy croaked.  
"Shh…" Tyler's fingers caught in the top of his jeans, pulling him closer. He touched Jeremy's jaw briefly, just before catching his lips. Jeremy couldn't control his shocked gasp, or the way that he gripped at Tyler's arms. "I was going to seduce you," Tyler whispered against his lips. Jeremy jerked backwards.  
"What? What is this?" He pushed a hand on Tyler's chest when Tyler tried to kiss him again. "What is this?" Jeremy repeated on a heated whisper.  
"I thought I was showing you," Tyler responded, his expression sober. He paused before pushing through Jeremy's hold and kissing him again. This kiss was pure heat and explosion. This kiss tossed every half decent thought right out of Jeremy's skull. He didn't try to stop Tyler when he reached for his zipper. He didn't want to. He gasped and moaned when Tyler's hand encircled him, gripping deliciously. Tyler nipped at his bottom lip teasingly. Jeremy's toes curled and he tried to get closer, hands gripping at Tyler's shirt uselessly. He was sure he was dreaming. This couldn't actually be happening. It couldn't. A broken gasp slipped out as Tyler stroked for the first time. Tyler let out a quiet sound of satisfaction before catching Jeremy's lips again. He kissed him leisurely, swallowing most of the sounds Jeremy couldn't help but make. Half formed gasps and pleas fell into Tyler's expert mouth.

Jeremy whined when Tyler drew away. Tyler simply smiled and stroked a thumb over his cheek before dropping to his knees.  
"Um, Ty-" his voice went unnaturally high before cutting off totally. _Jesus. _He only wondered for a split second where Tyler had learned to do what he was currently doing before he fell back against the door and stopped thinking at all. His hands scrambled for purchase on the door before they found their way to Tyler's head. His fingers threaded through his hair and gripped. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips slightly to meet Tyler. It was fantastic. He couldn't breathe and on several levels it was wrong. But it was fantastic nonetheless. "Tyler please," Jeremy panted. He wasn't sure exactly what he was begging for because it was still arguably the best thing he'd ever felt. But there was a need stringing through his body, drawing it tight. It warmed his skin, stinging it with want. He needed release desperately, even though he didn't want it to end. Tyler was suddenly doing something with his tongue, massaging in exquisite torture. "Don't stop," Jeremy managed raggedly. Why Tyler would he had no idea, but he couldn't bear the thought. Tyler's hands settled on his hips and yanked him closer, doubling his efforts. Jeremy bit his lip as his mouth tried to moan. He couldn't think and he was sliding closer and closer to the inevitable end. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that he was brokenly panting Tyler's name, maybe trying to warn him, maybe it didn't matter. Jeremy went with that theory, thrusting forward again as he lost his grip on everything. White spots appeared and wavered behind his eyelids. He didn't dare open his eyes, watching them instead. His muscles unclenched by degrees as his body slowly unwound. By the time his eyes blinked open Tyler had tucked him back inside his boxers and fastened his jeans again. He rose fluidly, with more grace than Jeremy thought he should have, granted that he'd just given head in a closet. "So that was the plan then," Jeremy said, very quietly. Tyler smiled, briefly touching a thumb to his curving lips.  
"Yeah," he agreed, "and then I'd say something rather cocky, like 'Can't go to an all boy's boarding school without learning a few things' and then I'd ask if you wanted to go out sometime." Jeremy flushed, smiling as well.  
"Good plan."  
"I thought about it for a while."  
"We should probably…um…class." Tyler placed a hand flat on the door as Jeremy turned to go, blocking his exit. He leaned closer.  
"Can't go to an all boy's boarding school without learning a few things," he whispered, warm breath tickling Jeremy's cheek. A thrill went through him, nearly causing a shudder. His tongue tangled in all the words he wanted to say, too many for such a brief span of time. He exhaled shortly and turned back to Tyler, one hand finding the back of his neck as he kissed him slowly. "Did you want to go out sometime then?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy didn't have to look to know he was smiling.  
"What did you have in mind?" Somewhere, he had the vague idea that he was at least supposed to try to pretend to play hard to get.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"I missed you," Jeremy admitted on a whisper. Tyler's fingertips ghosted down Jeremy's jaw.  
"Free tonight then?"

_A/N: This song was too cute. Random plot bunny? I think it worked.._


	91. Marry You

MARRY YOU  
Bruno Mars  
Suggested by: junebug13669  
*AU AH*

.:.

Jeremy reached out and smacked Tyler's arm, flinching away from the burning flesh almost immediately.  
"Can you please take this seriously? For like five seconds?" Tyler just chuckled, as he'd been doing for the better part of an hour.  
"No Gilbert I can't. Untwist your panties and look at this realistically. We're fucking in a church, listening to fucking Bruno Mars, reading marriage proposals to each other." Jeremy just sighed and reset the timer on his phone. _Again_.  
"Elena has to know how long this part of the ceremony is going to be and it was either shopping for the honeymoon or this. Not to mention if you would just _try_ we'd have been done three times over by now." Tyler scowled and glanced around the church.  
"It's too hot in here! My sweat is sweating Gilbert."  
"Yeah, you've never ever been hotter than you are right now. Okay Lockwood."  
"Why doesn't Stefan have any friends? And how did I get dragged into this again?"  
"Because frankly, I think Damon is mentally unstable. And Matt used to date Elena. So yes you got stuck helping me. Of course if I'd have known you were going to be this difficult I could have rented a trained monkey." Tyler snorted.  
"Where are you going to get a monkey in Mystic Falls?"  
"That's the point you're latching onto? Really?" Jeremy questioned, one eyebrow spiking. Tyler shifted from foot to foot and glanced to the cards in his hands, mouth moving silently. Jeremy guessed he was only mimicking him. "Can we please just get this over with?" he questioned, sliding his long sleeve shirt off and laying it over the railing. Jeremy tugged at the admittedly damp tank top for a moment. He rounded the railing and turned off the speaker sitting on the pew, yanking his iPod off of it. "No music alright?" He turned back around and pulled the cards from his pocket before looking back to Tyler.  
"I don't see why it was playing in the first place," Tyler groused. Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not explaining it again. You start Lockwood, unless you changed your mind and want to read Elena?" Tyler scowled again.  
"Did I mention you owe me a beer?"  
"I know that's not how Stefan's vows start off."

It was another minute or so before Tyler actually began reading, tongue flicking out to his sweat spotted skin before he cleared his throat. Jeremy started the timer and waited impatiently, tempted to tap his foot. He rounded the pew again and glanced to the cards in his hands.  
"The person standing across from me is the most beautiful person I've ever known. I can't think of the right words to say because there aren't any good enough." He paused and scratched at his temple. "Words are very important. What we say to each other, how we treat each other. If I could think of a million ways to say it I would. I love you." He paused again, clearing his throat. "I could get poetic. With all the literature I've read and researched I could quote the best. I could even quote the worst. I could talk about sunsets and sunrises, the beginning and the end of time. But there's really no point. Flowery long words are just distraction. Because at the end of the day, why we're standing where we are right now, my dear, is still that I love you. Even though these vows were prepared ahead of time I can tell you now I'm full to bursting. I'm so ridiculously happy and excited and proud. You're so beautiful and lovely." Tyler paused again, appearing to struggle. "I can't wait to wake up to you every morning, and come home to you every night."

He glanced up and arched an eyebrow almost as if to say 'Good enough?' Jeremy shook his head slightly. Stefan had a way with words. Then again if Stefan didn't who would? He glanced to the cards again, noticing for the first time his hands were shaking.  
"I've spent a lot of time dreaming about this day. Growing up with my parents…seeing the way that they loved each other," he had to pause for a short breath as his heart gave a spasm. "I could only hope that one day I could find something like that. I imagined this day time after time. The groom would change, or maybe the location, what I was wearing certainly changed. But I maintained throughout the years that one thing had to stay. I had to be, completely, honestly, head over heels in love." He flicked to the next card, nervous fingertips skittering over the paper. "And I am." Not the time to look up at Tyler. His cheeks flushed and Jeremy cursed himself. These were vulnerable, shaking words. Tyler was right. They should not be reading them to each other. He continued on anyways because this was the furthest they'd gotten and he'd be damned if they had to start again. "You're a good man. I know my parents would have loved you. Probably even more than they loved me. And it's sad that they can't be here today. It's sad that they can't see me the happiest I've ever been. But you did this. And because of that, I can still smile today. I can smile and laugh and love you as long as possible." There was a pause written on the card and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I love you Stefan." Jeremy didn't look up again. Instead he went to the phone and flicked off the timer. "Wow," he let out, voice nearly cracking. "That did not feel like five minutes."

"Pretty sure I graduated faster," Tyler muttered behind him. Jeremy sighed, gathering his things.  
"Let's just get out of here."  
"Yeah," Tyler agreed quickly. Jeremy wondered for a moment how it had possibly taken over an hour and a half. He guessed Tyler would always be a pain in his ass. No matter how old they got. There was no relief outside the church. If anything it was even hotter. Jeremy was surprised they didn't melt crossing to Tyler's car. Of course he'd insisted he drive. Jeremy rolled his eyes yet again.  
"Why did you drive when you don't have air conditioning?"  
"Now who's complaining Gilbert?" Jeremy took in the ancient Mustang as Tyler rounded the trunk.  
"Guess you should just be glad the old beast is still running. Trying to relive the glory days of high school?"  
"I will leave your ass here Gilbert." Jeremy didn't put it past him. He yanked open the burning handle and climbed in, wincing as he did. "Where do you want to go?" Tyler asked, the engine turning over on the second try.  
"Uh home?" Jeremy questioned, confused as to why they were having this conversation. Tyler barked out a laugh.  
"No way Gilbert. You owe me a drink. The Grill or O'Charley's?" Jeremy nearly groaned.  
"O'Charley's will be packed. The Grill. If you insist." Why it had taken nearly ten years for another decent restaurant to open still puzzled Jeremy. At least it had air conditioning. He heaved a huge sigh getting inside, shoulders relaxing. He hadn't realized how tense he was.

Jeremy headed for the bar, only half caring if Tyler was following.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Water," Jeremy said without hesitation. He slipped onto a stool and leaned on the bar, sighing again.  
"Double whiskey," Tyler ordered behind him. Jeremy waited a beat before turning a skeptical eye on him.  
"It's barely past noon Lockwood."  
"Shut it Gilbert." He waited a moment, trying to quell the unease.  
"You really hate me that much?" Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezing closed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just…forget it." Jeremy fished his wallet out, dropping a twenty on the bar. Tyler could drink enough off that. He grabbed the water just set down and drank half in one swallow before standing. Words tugged at his lips but he couldn't figure out what to say so he just left. He reached in the car; glad the windows were still down and grabbed the rest of his stuff before heading out of the parking lot.

He made it maybe a block before Tyler caught up with him.  
"What the hell Gilbert?" Now Tyler actually sounded pissed and Jeremy figured he was on a sinking ship. He was dragged backwards by his collar and maneuvered until he was face to face with Tyler. "Where are you going?" Tyler asked, a poor attempt at patience.  
"Home," Jeremy said, going for defensive, hitting pathetic instead.  
"Are you sick? I would have taken you." Jeremy shivered in the heat before scoffing.  
"I'm not sick."  
"What then?" Tyler asked, firmly planting himself in Jeremy's path. In case he was thinking of running. And he was.  
"I'm obviously pissing you off so just let me go home and then I won't piss you off anymore and…" he drifted suddenly. He'd been trying to sound reasonable but he wasn't sure where the logical conclusion to that statement was. _And then I'll be slightly happier because it won't be so blatantly obvious that you hate me? _  
"I don't hate you," Tyler said, voice softer somehow. "I'd never have agreed to be in the wedding if I hated you."  
"I…didn't say that you did," Jeremy muttered. Why did it sound like a question?  
"Alright so come have a drink with me."

Jeremy stared at him. Maybe his brain was just fried. Or maybe the situation didn't make sense in the first place.  
"Why do you want to get a drink with me?"  
"Because maybe I just do. Why do you have to overanalyze everything Gilbert?" Jeremy barely stopped from saying he had to question it because Tyler hated him. Evidently Tyler had decided that he didn't hate him. Not today at least.  
"Alright," he agreed, shaking his head slightly. Did Tyler smile? Just for a split second? Jeremy shook his head again. No. Couldn't have. The walk back was shorter and Jeremy didn't let himself think about why. They resumed their seats and Jeremy noticed Tyler had ordered him a whiskey as well. Jeremy slammed his back before leaning against the bar and coughing. "Must be out of practice," he gasped.  
"You're not really supposed to drink it like that," Tyler chuckled. Jeremy shook his head, tears in his eyes.  
"When it comes to alcohol I don't see a point in beating around the bush. You're either drinking or you aren't."  
"Hm," Tyler let out, still nursing his double. "And what if you can't decide?" Jeremy lifted one shoulder, shrugging slightly.  
"Never had that problem."

"So what do you think Gilbert? You ever getting married?" Jeremy shot a sideways glance at Tyler. Things were definitely getting weird.  
"Don't know," he answered honestly. "What about you?" Tyler winced, taking a large sip.  
"Probably not." They lapsed into a short silence before Tyler spoke again. "You like Stefan's vows?" Jeremy lifted one shoulder.  
"Guess so."  
"Yeah," Tyler said, "you seem like the poetic type." He didn't sound overly happy about the fact. "You deserve somebody like that," Tyler added after emptying his glass. "Somebody so smart they could talk in circles and you'd never know."  
"Don't see much point in having a conversation with them if they're going to," Jeremy admitted, frowning.  
"Aw you know what I mean." Jeremy leaned over and slapped his palm on Tyler's forehead. Tyler tensed, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"  
"You're not drunk. I know you're not drunk because we just started. I'm checking to see if you have a fever." Tyler shrugged him off, looking suitably embarrassed.  
"I'm fine." He signaled for another drink, frowning again. "Is it so hard to believe that I want you to be happy?" Jeremy didn't answer immediately. Something about this felt…strange.  
"I don't know," he finally murmured.

There was another silence.  
"I know I was a dick in high school okay? I was childish and I didn't know how to handle the situation." He took another long sip of whiskey. "So…like…I'm sorry." Jeremy could have made a joke but he restrained himself.  
"I'm sorry too," he murmured instead.  
"That's a weight off."  
"Yeah now we can be best friends," Jeremy suggested dryly.  
"It's a start," Tyler said, finishing his whiskey. "Come on, I'll take you home."

…

Jeremy's hands were shaking. It was ridiculous. But then again he'd never be giving his sister away again. Part of him still wished she'd asked Mason…but he guessed it was better to have a Gilbert do it.  
"Jeremy," she caught his arm and he turned, "do I look okay?" Elena questioned, glancing down and smoothing her skirt. His breath caught and he had to force himself to inhale again.  
"Elena you look so beautiful," he murmured, taking one of her hands in his. She flushed and smiled, eyes shining.  
"I might cry," she admitted.  
"I think you're allowed," Jeremy whispered. Her lips trembled and she twined their fingers for a moment.  
"Elena it's time," Caroline gushed, offering a bouquet before arranging Elena's veil. Elena inhaled deeply. The bridal party made their way through the open double doors and Jeremy could see straight down the aisle and the packed pews. Stefan was waiting at the end, the priest to his left, Damon, an empty space, Tyler, and Matt on his right. Bonnie finally made it to the end of the aisle and turned, smiling. Jeremy tucked Elena's hand in the crook of his arm and straightened his shoulders.  
"I love you Jer," she breathed, leaning close. He smiled and glanced down at her.  
"I love you too." The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever and Jeremy was relieved to hand Elena to Stefan. His lips were flushed pink, as if he'd been chewing on them. He smiled tremulously and took her hand. Jeremy slipped between Damon and Tyler, sighing softly. Tyler nudged his elbow slightly and Jeremy looked over, surprised. Tyler's eyes were on the bride and groom. Jeremy figured it was more of a 'hey' than anything else. He smiled softly. For a short moment it seemed like everyone in the church was smiling.

Throughout the ceremony it was impossible to ignore Tyler standing next to him, even more so when Stefan and Elena exchanged their vows. Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about he and Tyler standing right in this church, saying the same things to each other. It was strange. No stranger than Tyler had been acting though. Jeremy slid a quick glance to him, mind turning in circles. It didn't make any sense. Tyler had never made any sense to him. Towards the end of Stefan's vowels, the waking up every morning part, there was a fluttering at his wrist. He looked down too late to actually see Tyler touching him. But he'd felt it…hadn't he? His heart constricted painfully. What was going on? And why was it affecting him so deeply? As Elena began his fingertips stretched out, brushing over the buttons on Tyler's sleeve. He spent the rest of the ceremony waiting for a response, there wasn't one. Jeremy couldn't decide if it was good or not. He was glad when Stefan and Elena made their way out and he could escape. Wiping the rice from his hands he sighed. He just had to be alone. For a minute or two. So he could figure things out. Yeah. It would all work out. It would all make sense…somehow. He could be late to the reception…just a bit. Jeremy slipped away, desperately hoping that in the melee no one would notice he was gone. He found himself in his room…mostly in disbelief that Jenna had still kept it the same. A few boxes of storage stacked in the corner were the only change. He paced the floor aimlessly. He didn't have much time before he had to be at the reception, in the town square, and he knew it. He blew out a breath and tugged at his bow tie before running a hand through his hair. What the hell was happening? Since when did Tyler actually act decently? Why couldn't he just be the dick he always was so things could stay the same? So Jeremy would know how to act and how he felt about it? It was Tyler's fault. It had to be. When did things get so confusing?

There was a rap on the doorframe and Jeremy jerked up.  
"Mason," he said quickly, "what are you doing here?"  
"Jenna forgot her change of shoes," Mason said, waving a navy blue pair of flats. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy said dismissively.  
"Oh really?" Mason questioned, taking on a tone Jeremy had grown used to hearing from Tyler. "Cause you've got that look on your face," he waved his free hand around his own face in a circular motion, "the one where something is bugging the shit out of you but you don't want anyone to know." Jeremy gave in and scowled. "Come on little Gilbert. Tell me what's up." Jeremy considered smiling for a short moment.  
"It's just like…" his hand moved aimlessly over his chest, as if he could describe the way things were shifting inside of it. "It's just Tyler. He's acting weird." He pursed his lips. Confiding in Tyler's uncle probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. But Mason was here wasn't he?  
"Ah…you know…I should get going."  
"What?"  
"You should get a move on too Jeremy," Mason said, turning to walk away.  
"You're the one who asked me what was wrong," Jeremy objected.  
"You can't hate him forever," Mason added. Jeremy was shocked to a stop by the last statement, his jaw flapping open uselessly. Why was Mason suddenly so evasive? And was he trying to defend Tyler…or something? Suddenly he was more lost than before.

The reception dragged. Both Stefan and Elena were glowing but all Jeremy could think about was Tyler. Tyler reading Stefan's vows, Tyler chasing him down, Tyler saying he wanted him to be happy. He was anything but happy at the moment. He edged the dance floor, staring at Tyler until Tyler met his eyes.  
"Can I talk to you?" Tyler frowned slightly but nodded anyways.  
"What's up?" Tyler questioned as they made their way down the nearly abandoned street.  
"Maybe you can tell me."  
"You're going to need to elaborate."  
"Alright fine," Jeremy said, stopping Tyler with a hand to his elbow. "Why are you acting so weird?"  
"I'm not acting weird," Tyler shot back immediately.  
"You're telling me who I deserve? That you want me to be happy? That you didn't know how to handle the situation in high school? What are you talking about?" The words tore from him and for just a moment he was weightless.  
"Okay stop," Tyler said, lips thin as he looked down.  
"No. I can't stop because it's really upsetting me and I don't know why it just is."  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Tyler gritted out.  
"No it's not…upsetting me it's just confusing and…" Jeremy really didn't want to say it was making him feel things. That was just taking it too far. "I thought you hated me. I really did. And now I don't know how to act around you. Okay?"  
"How about you just act like you?"  
"That's what I'm doing now."  
"Good." The entire conversation had been tense and awkward and Jeremy was mostly glad it was over.

Tyler cleared his throat gracelessly, one hand running over his head, fingers digging into his hair for a second. "So are we going back now?"  
"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" Jeremy sounded dangerously close to whiny.  
"I tell you what's going on…you're going to take a swing," Tyler offered before turning and walking back the way they'd come.  
"What if I take a swing if you don't tell me?" Tyler stopped and his head dipped.  
"I don't want to fight you Jeremy."  
"I guess you're just going to have to tell me then." It was a lot easier talking to the back of Tyler's head. Tyler turned, practically in slow motion.  
"You really wanna know?" he demanded softly.  
"Yes," Jeremy said recklessly. Tyler crossed back to him and then everything was moving very fast. Too fast. Tyler was pulling him forward with one hand on his lapel, holding him close with one hand on the back of his neck, his hips were colliding with Jeremy's and after the shortest second possible he was kissing him. Their bodies were pressing together deliciously and Jeremy wasn't breathing. His hands found the collar of Tyler's jacket, crushing it on either side. Tyler's lips slid against his in a whisper of flesh that had Jeremy shivering. He gasped an inhale and Tyler pulled back.  
"Happy?" he questioned, hands relaxing.  
"So you…like me."  
"It's a bit more serious than that."  
"Oh." Jeremy slowly unclenched his hands from Tyler's suit. Tyler's hand dropped away from the back of his neck and he straightened Jeremy's jacket before stepping back. "You're not going to start quoting Stefan's vows are you?" Tyler smirked.  
"Give me some credit Gilbert. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

_A/N: I promise next time Jeremy will be secretly in love with Tyler. (Not really I have no idea what I'm writing next)_

_This plot bunny ran away with me. They always do…_

_Am I that close to 100? Wow. I kind of wonder how people are still reading these…_


	92. Love Between Wolves

LOVE BETWEEN WOLVES  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*Post 2x07, AU, Richard Lockwood is still alive, Mason Lockwood is human*

.:.

Tyler gritted his teeth and rammed his shoulder into the wall, forcing it back into place.  
"That's it!" he snarled, teeth pushing out unevenly. Jeremy simply glared at him balefully, picking at his shredded shirt.  
"Fuck you Lockwood." The sun was close to rising but he didn't care. He crouched briefly before launching himself into the air, body turning laterally as he dove towards the younger boy. Jeremy barely had time to move into a defensive position, eyes flashing amber as he bared his teeth. He caught Tyler by the shoulders and they both rolled.  
"Every goddamn full moon it's the same from you. You think you'd let it go!"  
"You forget the part where you turned me into a werewolf?" Jeremy demanded.  
"I told you it was an accident," Tyler shot back, hands winding around Jeremy's neck. Jeremy kneed him in the stomach.  
"Fuck you," he repeated. Jeremy shoved him off and cracked his knuckles in an irritated motion. The door swung open and Tyler used the distraction to attack again. His teeth sunk into Jeremy's neck and the blood flowing out was sweet with victory. Jeremy let out a gurgle, shoving at Tyler. Tyler bit harder and kicked at Jeremy's legs until they were both on the ground. His hands found their way down and his fingers curled in the dirt. He let go.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mason called out, rushing down the stone steps and leaning the shotgun against the cave wall. "Ty…calm down…Tyler. Calm." Jeremy couldn't move enough to look at him. He couldn't even beg for help. Richard Lockwood followed his younger brother, tucking his gun away as he came into the dark space.  
"Let him go Son. Just let him go."  
"He's not going to let go," Mason said, moving closer very slowly, body in a crouched position. "He's going to bleed him out right now."  
"I told you this has been going on too long!" Richard hissed, hands on his hips. Mason got even closer. He ignored Tyler's soft growl.  
"Jeremy I want you to listen to me very carefully." There was another short gurgle. Tyler's eyes darted back and forth, somewhat bemused. "You need to submit to Tyler. Submit right now or he's going to kill you."  
"Mason," Richard muttered, tone disapproving.  
"You want to explain this to his sister?" Mason demanded before turning back to Jeremy. "Jeremy I'm serious. Submit."  
"How?" Jeremy managed, a vague whisper. Tyler hummed as the blood vibrated.  
"Stop fighting him. Go limp. Maybe throw in a whimper or two."  
"_Mason_," Richard repeated, louder now.  
"It's either this or he dies," Mason said, not taking his eyes off Jeremy. "Do it now Jeremy, you're dying." Jeremy's hands fell away from Tyler and he tilted his head back giving Tyler even more access, not that he needed it. Gritting his teeth he let out a slight sound. It was soft and sad. Tyler pulled back fractionally. He looked down at Jeremy, confusion spreading over his features. Jeremy whimpered again, louder. Tyler pulled up, staring down at Jeremy suddenly. His eyes blazed yellow. He growled softly, almost an answer. Jeremy's neck had barely begun to heal before Tyler was at it again, tongue dashing along the congealing blood.  
"Is he…is he _nuzzling _me?"  
"Congratulations," Richard muttered, "you have a mate."

Jeremy banged his head against the door again. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse. And who was at the root of all of his problems? None other than Tyler Lockwood. His mate. He scoffed aloud. Images of the night six months ago came back unbidden. Tyler had warned him to stay away. But Jeremy had never been exceptionally good at listening. And Tyler was pissing him off with his bullshit. Of course Jeremy didn't know, couldn't have known, that it was due to Tyler's curse that he was more irritable than usual. He couldn't have known that it would lead to him getting bitten and cursed himself. Damn it all. A swift rap on the windowpane drew his attention. His scowl deepened as he saw Tyler's face looming through the glass.  
"What?" he demanded, tension leaking into the room with Tyler's entrance. "What can you possibly want?"  
"I came to apologize." More memories lapped at him. An early dawn. Caked blood on his shoulder. _I'm sorry. Jeremy… Oh my God I'm so sorry… Please please… Sorry… Oh God. _  
"Will it do any good?" Jeremy demanded, shaking his head.  
"I guess it depends how you look at it," Tyler responded, voice clipped.  
"Will it make me human again? Will it free me? Will it make you disappear from my life?" It was very quiet for a moment. Volatile silence.  
"No. No it won't do any of those things."  
"Then don't bother." Tyler shook his head, looking to the floor for a moment. He looked back up, expression utterly indescribable.  
"I'm sorry." Jeremy turned away, fists curling on themselves.  
"I told you not to say it," he murmured.  
"I know it's easier if you hate me Jeremy. But I can't…I can't. It's," he paused and Jeremy realized he was holding his breath, "it's killing me."  
"Make it about you Lockwood. Just like always."  
"You can say whatever you want," Tyler said on a hollow laugh, "it's not going to make it any worse for me." He stepped closer and Jeremy didn't dare turn around. "It's not going to change the fact that it's ripping me apart inside. What I did to you. What I made you. What I am." He stopped, the last words cutting across the back of Jeremy's neck, the hairs shooting straight up. Maybe it was ridiculous but Jeremy hadn't thought he actually cared.

Tyler stopped just behind Jeremy. He wanted to get closer. So much closer. He knew he couldn't. He reached into his jacket pocket instead. There was a cold, heavy 'thunk' of noise as he set the gun down on Jeremy's desk. "You'll have to empty it into my chest," he offered, mouth dry. "We don't have to do it here." He took Jeremy's hand and laid it on the gun, covering it for a moment. Jeremy gasped quietly.  
"Will it kill you?" he whispered.  
"That's the idea. Yes." Part of his heart sank as Jeremy's fingers closed over the gun. He inhaled shortly and pushed the pain away.  
"Let's go," Jeremy breathed. Tyler nodded, his chin brushing Jeremy's shoulder. He pulled his hand off and stepped back. Jeremy slipped the gun into his hoodie pocket and yanked his hood up. "Follow me." He rounded Tyler and jumped out the window. Tyler's feet had only just touched the earth when Jeremy took off. Swallowing roughly, Tyler followed. Jeremy wove through the woods, reaching his destination quickly. He turned as Tyler approached, taking his eyes off the drop off. Tyler supposed the cliff above the lake was a good a place as any. He waited for Jeremy to do something. Jeremy looked down for a moment before pulling the gun out.  
"One…one last thing," Tyler said, panic clutching at his throat. He didn't want to die. But if it was the only way…it was the only way. He stepped closer, only stopping when the barrel of the gun came in contact with his chest. His breath caught and he glanced down at it for a second. "I'd take it all away if I could. I'd take it all back. I never wanted this for you." _For us_ he added silently.  
"You can't take it away," Jeremy let out, eyes shining in the dark.  
"I know." He took hold of Jeremy's shoulders and glanced to the gun.  
"I can't," Jeremy said softly. Tyler bit his lip.  
"You can. We never finished. You still can."  
"I can't," Jeremy repeated. "It's too late." The gun fell from Jeremy's hand and he was yanking Tyler closer in the same moment.

He kissed him as if it was simple. As if here was truly nothing between them. He kissed him like he'd always wanted to. Jeremy's hands slid across the back of Tyler's neck and he tried his best to breathe him in. If he could he'd take Tyler entirely within himself so he could see. He should see the way Jeremy hated himself. He should see the way that he was never trying to hurt Tyler. He was trying to hurt himself. More than anything he should see the way that Jeremy had always loved him. He should see that he hated this curse because it had killed any chance they had. Because relationships didn't start with all this guilt and pain. Nothing should start that way. Tyler's hands moved down, pressing into Jeremy's back, cradling him closer. He groaned slightly, finally kissing him back. Jeremy could have died right then. He never thought this would be happening. He couldn't believe Tyler wanted him to kill him. As if he ever could. One hand wormed under Tyler's shirt, pressing against his thudding heart. Tyler gasped at the contact and Jeremy licked his lips, trying to catch any lingering taste of Tyler. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't do it."  
"You can't," Tyler echoed. Jeremy sighed and dropped his hands away. He stepped back and bent to pick up the gun. He turned and threw it as hard as he could. It shot into the lake, displacing a fair amount of water.  
"I'd rather our first time didn't happen on the full moon," he murmured, not looking at Tyler. "But I suppose it's up to you."  
"You want to do this…you want to be mates?"  
"More than I want to keep wishing things were different."  
"It's not something you can take back Jeremy."  
"None of this can be taken back Tyler."

Tyler could sense the second Jeremy woke up. It was nothing more than a fluttering of eyelids. But Tyler was watching him so closely it was obvious.  
"What is it?" he whispered, not moving. Tyler watched his chest rise and fall for several moments.  
"Do you really want me?" he finally questioned. Jeremy swallowed, his throat working.  
"Yes." Tyler stepped forward, shedding his jacket and letting it drop to the floor. He knelt on the edge of the bed. Jeremy sat up, hands keeping him upright, curling in the sheets. Tyler reached out, hands tilting Jeremy's face to the right angle. He kissed him slowly, half of him waiting for Jeremy to stop him, the other half watching as the world fell away. Jeremy moaned into his lips, making no move to stop him. Tyler's hands were on the move, up, threading through his hair. He held Jeremy's head gingerly taking his time even as the wolf inside announced its presence. A low growl rattled in his chest. Jeremy answered it, pressing closer as his hands slid up Tyler's ribs. Tyler slid his tongue across Jeremy's lips and into his mouth. Jeremy gasped and moaned, his lips wide as Tyler explored him inch by inch. His hands slid down to Tyler's hips and back up, under his shirt. He dug his nails in lightly with a desperate need to touch. Tyler rocked back briefly, yanking off his shoes. Jeremy began tugging off his shirt as he did. He paused and met Tyler's eyes. "Don't apologize anymore," he whispered. Tyler nodded carefully. Jeremy tossed his shirt away and Tyler straddled him, folding his legs under himself on either side of Jeremy's hips. He rolled his hips slowly. Jeremy groaned, eyes pulsing between gold and brown. Tyler caught hold of his jaw again, he watched the emotions playing over Jeremy's face before catching his lips.

Jeremy reached between them, opening Tyler's jeans. For him this was inevitable. He wanted Tyler at the same point. He wanted Tyler breathless and begging. He wanted Tyler to want this as much as he did. Tyler released a strangled sound as Jeremy slipped past the last barrier and took hold of him. Tyler bucked into the touch and Jeremy kissed him quickly. He stroked him up and down, nipping at his full bottom lip as he did. Tyler growled again, the sound as close to a purr as Jeremy thought it could get.  
"N-Need you…Jer, need you," Tyler whispered. Jeremy smiled stupidly at the sentiment.  
"Take off your pants," he returned, jumping out of the bed. He pulled the lotion he used to use for his chapped hands when he sketched for hours on end from the bottom drawer and returned. Tyler pushed off the bed and met him half across the floor, hands running up Jeremy's sides, skimming his shirt off. Jeremy kissed him as soon as the worn cotton was out of the way, walking him backwards towards the bed. He landed on top of Tyler and Tyler began sliding his pajama pants off next. Jeremy groaned as their skin pressed together inch by inch. Tyler rolled them, taking the lotion from Jeremy, making sure to stay connected at the lips. A throbbing pulse was radiating from Jeremy, starting in his neck and working its way out. He could hardly think. All he knew was that he needed Tyler. Now. Tyler's lips hovered over his throat, licking and sucking at it. Jeremy hooked one leg over Tyler's hips, trying to goad him on without words. Tyler growled and whined, eyes remaining yellow as he looked down on Jeremy. Jeremy didn't want to totally lose control. He wanted to remember this. Taking the lotion from Tyler he poured some on his hand and reached down awkwardly. He had a vague idea of how this was supposed to go so he smeared it the best he could before managing the tip of his finger in. He groaned softly, body warming when Tyler bent to his neck again.

Tyler was on edge. Scratch that. He was barely holding on. Jeremy was warm and open and so fucking _giving_ he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jeremy was everything. Tyler couldn't help but think what a lucky son of a bitch he was. To end up with someone like Jeremy as a mate. He couldn't do much better and he knew it. Jeremy's hand was on his cock out of nowhere, slickly pumping. Tyler bit his lip against a building howl. He inhaled deeply and smoothed Jeremy's soaked bangs out of his face. There was so much building inside of him. He couldn't…describe it. He didn't fully understand what was going on.  
"Please," Jeremy whispered.  
"Yeah?" Tyler returned. He didn't know why he needed reassurance now of all times but he did. He had to know this was right. Jeremy smiled softly. His cheeks flushed and he nodded. Tyler waited a few pulse pounding seconds, willing the wolf away. He wanted it to just be him. Jeremy closed his eyes tight, apparently trying to do the same. His eyes shot wide when Tyler finally thrust into him. He gave a little gasp. It could have been surprise. It could have been pain. Tyler pulled him close anyway. He could feel Jeremy's heart. His own beat against it in a frenzied rhythm. Breath slid out of his parted lips in a quick gust. Jeremy touched his face softly. Tyler wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe it didn't have to mean anything. He moved to distract himself. He took Jeremy's hips in his hands, slamming forward again. Jeremy's body bowed under his, legs tangling together as he released a moan that reverberated in Tyler. Tyler's mouth dipped back to his neck on instinct. He was drawn to it. He could nearly taste Jeremy's pulse.

Too many things were happening. Every sense was zeroed in on Tyler. He couldn't even focus on one thing for more than a matter of seconds. It was just…too much. He couldn't breathe. He could hardly keep his eyes open. Jeremy's skin was drawn tight over his body. His muscles were ready to riot.  
"Please," he managed, "please." Tyler continued thrusting into him, holding him close, kissing his neck. He was nearly lost in Jeremy's body unaware if he'd ever find his way back out. Fingertips skidded from Jeremy's hip and across his stomach. Tyler finally wrapped a hand around him and sparks danced in his vision. He moaned deeply, arching into the touch. Tyler bit into his neck and Jeremy felt him so intricately… He reveled in it. How _connected _they were. Tyler's pleasure was his pleasure in one blinding, burning mass of ecstasy. He grabbed hold of Tyler, yanking him up and kissing him hard. Some of his blood escaped, dribbling down his chin. It should have bothered him. Everything exploded around him, inside of him, and he didn't see it coming. Ridiculously enough. All he could do was hold onto Tyler for dear life. He was vaguely aware of Tyler moving back to his neck. His entire body flared hot again and a whine slipped out. Too much. He slid away.

Tyler woke quietly in the morning. Jeremy was warm and soft in his arms. He was ridiculously adorable. Tyler had the thought that he could have been an angel. His cheeks flushed and he slid gently from the bed. He needed to calm down. Jeremy was only trying to make the situation the best he could. He was only being himself. He dressed and dropped a kiss to Jeremy's forehead before sneaking out the window.  
"I'm sorry," he said before he'd even stepped through the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to stay out all night.  
"Save it," Mason said, arms crossed. "I need to show you something." Tyler felt himself frown.  
"Alright." At least he didn't have to admit he'd spent the night with Jeremy. So far so good. Mason led him into the den. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV before starting a video. Tyler tensed immediately when he saw the interior of the ruins he and Jeremy shared on transformations. "What is this?" Mason didn't answer, sitting stiffly in one of the chairs. Tyler only then noticed his father leaning in the doorway. The door was open behind him, as if offering means of escape. Nowhere to go, nothing else to do, Tyler turned his attention back to the screen. Mason fast forwarded through them coming in and the transformation. He stopped just after. Two wolves filled the frame. Tyler's eyes were drawn to the larger brown one, monstrous really. His own black frame was at least a quarter smaller. His jaw dropped open as the brown wolf ran full speed at the rock wall. It whimpered slightly before repeating the action again and again. His wolf growled, louder when the other wolf didn't stop. He jumped in front of the brown wolf, blocking the wall. The brown wolf growled a warning, which the black wolf responded to in kind. The black wolf didn't move, holding its ground. It was only then that the brown wolf attacked.  
"Why do you think we let this go on so long?" Mason questioned, stopping the video. Tyler touched his forehead briefly.  
"What was that?" Mason shook his head in response.  
"You don't get it, do you?"

Jeremy was jittery as he dressed. He didn't want to hide anymore. He didn't want to play games. All he wanted was Tyler. He shoved his feet into his shoes ungracefully, without socks. He really didn't even need the shoes but he thought for appearance's sake. He yanked open the door and jogged down the stairs, ignoring Elena totally when she called out to him. On the street he tugged up his hood and set off, running towards the Lockwood mansion. The gate was open and he walked through, jogging to the porch. He pulled his hood back off and ran a shaking hand through his hair. The door swung open before he could consider whether to knock or ring the doorbell. Mason looked him up and down before stepping back.  
"He's in his room." Jeremy stared at him blankly. "Upstairs. Second door on the right."  
"Thanks," Jeremy muttered quickly. Jeremy knocked before entering. He was too eager to wait. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn. If not for his enhanced vision he wouldn't even see Tyler sitting on the end of his bed. Jeremy's stomach dropped painfully. "What's wrong?" he whispered, crossing the room. "What happened?"  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" Tyler was quiet for a moment before he finally looked at Jeremy.  
"You weren't fighting me." Now it was Jeremy's turn to look away.  
"No," he agreed very quietly.  
"Why not?" Jeremy debated for a long moment before sitting down next to him.  
"I couldn't…it wasn't…how was I supposed to bring that up exactly?"  
"You could have found a way," Tyler suggested.  
"What if I tell you now?" Jeremy questioned, mouth running dry.

Tyler couldn't breathe properly. It was like his chest had been cracked open.  
"Yeah, alright." Jeremy smiled, almost nervously.  
"Tyler I…I love you." Tyler stared at him.  
"Care to run that by me again?"  
"I love you. That's why I hated this so much. I mean I knew I couldn't have you, I'm not stupid. And then all this shit just happened and I…then I really knew it wasn't going to happen. It doesn't make any sense I know. I just. I wanted not to want you anymore. And then I hated myself because I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop wanting you. Do you understand that? Could you? You think?" Jeremy finally forced himself to stop babbling, waiting anxiously for Tyler's response.  
"Very, uh…subtle Jeremy." Jeremy flushed and looked down before pushing himself off the bed.  
"Look I'm sorry okay? I just… I woke up this morning and all I wanted was you. You weren't there," he frowned briefly, "so I came here. Sorry." Jeremy suddenly was reminding him of a rabbit running scared. Tyler stood and caught his arm, turning him back around.  
"So we can be together?" he questioned. "We can actually try this?" Jeremy smiled tremulously as Tyler backed him into the door.  
"I-If-uhm…if you want." Tyler smiled, one knee working between Jeremy's thighs.  
"I want," he breathed. He pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's neck. "Believe me I want." He could have been flying. Jeremy didn't hate him. Jeremy could be happy. They were mates. Jeremy loved him. _Jeremy loved him_.

Jeremy stayed for dinner and the atmosphere was downright euphoric. Tyler's mother played an old record. His father danced with her briefly. Mason drank a beer and chuckled as he watched, leaning against the wall. Jeremy and Tyler shared a small couch in the sitting room, the kitchen visible through the French doors. The TV was on but neither boy was actually watching it. Instead they explored each other. They were bonded now, even more strongly than before. Tyler had made him. Tyler was his mate. Mason said it was the strongest bond possible between two werewolves. They lied to each other. They read emotions. They tried to get the other flustered. They tested their hearing. There were slight touches and thrills at the mutual reactions. More than anything there were smiles.  
"So," Mason said, stopping in the doorway, "when are you two gonna make it official?" Jeremy flushed.  
"What are you talking about Uncle Mason?" Tyler questioned. Mason smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Come on, you know what I mean. You're mates now aren't you?" Tyler and Jeremy exchanged a long look.  
"We…already did," Tyler admitted haltingly.  
"What?" Mason barked, shooting into the room. "Did you use protection?"  
"Protection?" Jeremy squeaked. "For what?"  
"Richard!" Mason called, dropping his beer on an end table before pacing in front of both boys.  
"What is it?" Richard asked, rolling one of his shirt sleeves up.  
"They didn't use anything," Mason said, gesturing to the boys. Richard glanced between them and back to Mason. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well…it was only the first time. I'm sure… The chances are low…"  
"What chances are low?" Tyler demanded. Jeremy on the other hand had gone white as the dinner plates, mouth in a worried bow.  
"Pregnancy," Mason said, stopping in front of Jeremy.  
"What?" Tyler squawked, looking to Jeremy as well.  
"Have you been feeling strange?" Mason questioned. "Stand up, let me feel your stomach."  
"I-I don't know," Jeremy whispered, eyes wide.

Mason gestured for him to get up impatiently. Jeremy stood slowly, looking back to Tyler.  
"What are the chances for puppies?" Richard asked soberly. All eyes went to Mason and then to Jeremy. Mason prodded Jeremy for a few moments, frowning. He picked up his beer and took a long swig.  
"I'd say about the same as it raining puppies tomorrow." The room was dead silent for a moment.  
"So…I'm not pregnant?" Jeremy asked slowly. Richard chuckled and Mason smiled over the neck of his beer.  
"You two are assholes," Tyler grunted. "I can't believe I'm related."  
"It was a joke?" Jeremy questioned quietly. His expression was so fragile.  
"Yeah," Tyler said standing and hugging him from behind. "It was a joke." Jeremy sagged into him.  
"It wasn't funny," he admitted sadly.  
"I know," Tyler breathed, letting his chin rest on Jeremy's shoulder as he sent a quick growl towards his uncle and father.  
"Aren't they adorable?" Mason questioned, sipping from his beer again.  
"Shut up," Tyler muttered, growling again. He nuzzled closer to Jeremy.  
"Love you," Jeremy whispered so quietly only Tyler could hear. Tyler didn't have to answer verbally. He sent the contentment right back to Jeremy with everything he had.

_A/N: I really quite like this one. Written really fast… But that's not the point. _

_Hope you guys don't mind the heavy AU. :3 Though I'm thinking if you did you wouldn't be reading my stuff…_

_Anyways. It's late. I clearly need to go to bed. _

_Thanks as always. _


	93. Where Do We Draw the Line

WHERE DO WE DRAW THE LINE  
Poets of the Fall  
Suggested by: Simbawriter82  
*AU, Post 1x02*

.:.

The wounds were fresh. Salt rubbed into the gaping infected things. Jeremy couldn't deny it, he hurt. When he wasn't distracting himself, when he actually got to thinking about it, each drag of air was painful. His chest split and fractured and there was nothing he could do about it. What's done is done. But it wasn't that simple. It wasn't anything close to simple because Jeremy had screwed up. Big time. Worse than he ever had. Worse than he was every likely to again. He'd known it was wrong. All questing touches and tangling tongues, clicking teeth and dancing spines. But damn if it hadn't felt good. Better than good. Nearly worth it. Had it been anyone else on the planet it would have been worth it. But it was who it was. It was what it was. And Jeremy couldn't decide if he'd do it over or not. He wondered for a moment if who it was hadn't been what made it so good.

Seeing him across the yard was like a swift kick to the gut. A flying spark. Before Jeremy knew what he was doing he was already heading straight for him. Tyler glanced to him and quickly back away, trying to pretend he hadn't seen him. _Fuck that_.  
"Hey Tyler!" he called out, louder than necessary. Too loud really. Tyler looked to him again, longer this time. Words were spilling out of his lips then, faster than he could catch them. "Hey I'm sorry to interrupt I was just wondering how uh Vicki is doing since you guys are so close. I mean is she okay?"  
"She's fine," Tyler shot back, clearly uncomfortable, "now get out of here." Like he was a bug to be stepped on and then disposed of. It only made Jeremy's mouth shoot even further into overdrive.  
"How bad is she? Is she- Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? I mean was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Christ what was he even talking about?  
"I'm gonna kick your ass." Now they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah you keep saying that but when are you actually gonna do it? Cause I vote right here and right now." Jeremy stepped closer. It seemed like they'd been gravitating towards each other since he first approached. They were so close now. He could almost smell Tyler's aftershave. Or maybe he was imagining it. He shoved him backwards, holding tight to his anger. The play of emotions over Tyler's face was almost amusing. Surprise, maybe even a hint of heat, he half smiled for the shortest second, glancing to the girls he'd been talking to before looking back to Jeremy. Jeremy knew he was in dangerous waters but he didn't care. At least he didn't feel abandoned. He raised both eyebrows. _Yeah I'm doing this. What's your counter? _  
"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning." Jeremy's hands curled. Not good enough.  
"No this is your final warning dick," he let out rapidly, "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time I swear to God I will kill you." It was coded and overwrought but the real meaning was still there. Tyler didn't miss it. Jeremy didn't really know what he was doing, standing in the middle of the school yard, shoving this ultimatum in Tyler's face. _You hurt me again and I will kill you. _Jeremy turned and stalked away. He couldn't have seen it coming but Vicki was no longer in the equation.

"Jeremy!" Jenna yelled from upstairs, "Get the door will you?" Rolling his eyes he pulled his headphones off his head and let them hang on his neck, setting down his sketchpad and moving down the hall. He'd totally missed the doorbell in the twisting beats of the music. He tensed seeing Tyler. He had no idea what to do. Was Tyler going to hit him? Should he try to run?  
"You have to stop seeing her too," he said gruffly, "you know that." Jeremy felt an embarrassing flush run through his entire body.  
"You don't owe me anything," he replied loftily, one hand falling on his hip. Tyler's lips twisted in a condescending smirk.  
"Yeah and that whole thing earlier was all for nothing." Jeremy glanced to his toes. Tyler had him there.  
"Well a lot's happened lately."  
"Mm," Tyler agreed softly, taking half a step forward. His fingertips brushed where Jeremy's t-shirt had caught in his belt. Jeremy gasped quietly. "You're not expecting chocolates and roses are you?" Tyler glanced up under his eyelashes. Jeremy flushed again, more profusely this time he was sure, and shook his head.  
"Just don't be a douche."  
"I'll try my very best Gilbert," Tyler said, smirking again.  
"Suppose you won't be able to help it," Jeremy replied seriously. He smacked Tyler's hand away in shock when Tyler pinched his hip.  
"I'm going to be honest with you Gilbert," Tyler offered less than graciously. "This whole thing …threw me. So yeah I'll try to," he rolled his eyes, "not be a douche. But I'm not promising any miracles."  
"Pretty sure any miracle heading our way already happened." Tyler didn't say anything for a long moment.  
"Yeah," he finally murmured so quietly Jeremy had trouble catching it, "yeah I guess you're right."

_A/N: Written purely because I realized (rather suddenly) that Jeremy is not so Puppy anymore. While this saddens me he has gotten awfully hot so I think I can accept this. Fingers crossed for at least SOME Jyler this season and I leave you with this for now. My ode to early Jeremy, who will always be Puppy to me. _


	94. A Cinderfella Story

A CINDERFELLA STORY  
Suggested by: Lazerusnebel  
*you can decide timeline…prolly semi early season 2*

.:.

Tyler padded to the fridge and back, only his socks protecting his feet from the cold tile floor. He wasn't hungry. He knew that he should be. He hadn't eaten since lunch at school yesterday, which was meager at best. He'd been nervous then too.  
"Matt," he murmured. His best friend managed a murky  
"Hm?" before slurping more of his cereal. Tyler glanced to him. Matt had circles under his eyes and his expression was still pretty wasted. Tyler had told him not to drink so much punch. But to be fair Matt didn't get to let go very often.  
"I'm gay," Tyler said simply. Matt froze with the spoon half way back to his bowl. Milk slowly dribbled out of his mouth.  
"Ha," he managed slowly. "Funny." Tyler rolled his eyes shortly.  
"I'm not joking." He yanked a stool over and sat at the island across from Matt. Matt blinked stupidly.  
"Uh," he let out, spoon plunking into the bowl, "uh…since when?"  
"I've known for a while. Last night sealed it." Matt shifted uncomfortably, one hand scrubbing down his face.  
"What happened last night?" Tyler smiled and glanced to the countertop.

_"Tyler?" he'd demanded, brown eyes going wide behind his mask. Tyler's smile had faltered immediately. Bad mask selection apparently.  
"Uhh," he rubbed at the back of his neck, "yeah." The taller boy visibly blanched.  
"This was a bad idea…like a really bad idea. I have to go."  
"Wait don't," Tyler said, lunging forward and catching his hand, words cutting off when their skin connected. "Don't leave okay? I just… I've never connected with _anyone _the way I connected with you and I just. I don't know what to say to you- you just have to stay and give me a chance. Please." He faltered, chewing on his lush lower lip. Tyler searched his face desperately. Why did he not have a clue who this was? When he knew him immediately? What was wrong with him? Why was he so pathetic? "Please," he repeated, at a loss. The other boy, who he only knew by a username, pulled his hand away.  
"Okay," he said softly, "I'll give you a couple minutes." Relief washed over Tyler profusely. He smiled cautiously.  
"Great-um-good. Did you want to…walk?" He smiled briefly and it stole Tyler's breath.  
"Alright."  
"How do you know who I am? Already?" Tyler questioned as they made their way from the packed ballroom. He rolled his eyes, the action softened by another smile.  
"Your mask hardly hides anything." Tyler frowned slightly. He thought it was just a general mask. The other's was bigger though, covering from his hairline nearly to his mouth, one point on each cheek stopping just above the jaw. Tyler really didn't have a clue. His hair was slicked back and it was almost impossible to even tell how long it was or what color it was without the gel. The flashing lights didn't help either.  
"So you know me?" Tyler tried again.  
"Yeah," he sighed here, "I know you."  
"You don't like me," he surmised easily.  
"I'll certainly have to reevaluate." It was a start._

Tyler let his fingers graze over the counter, distracting himself for another moment.  
"You didn't think it was odd that you hardly saw me during the dance?" Matt shifted uncomfortably again.  
"I didn't see much of anyone last night. Unless you count my reflection in my punch." Tyler shook his head.  
"Oh Matt. You really do miss some stunning developments in this town." Matt flushed slightly, digging back into his cereal.  
"Shut up man."  
"Look are you going to help me or not?"  
"Help you with what? All you've told me is that you met up with this guy you'd been chatting with and that you're head over heels."  
"There's more," Tyler admitted, leaning back. "I have to find him." Matt snorted.  
"He ran away from you? No…" Tyler leaned across the island and slapped the side of his head.  
"Shut up," he huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms.  
"Fine," Matt said, rolling his eyes quickly. "Tell me more."

_"This changes things…doesn't it?" He smiled almost sadly, still walking next to Tyler.  
"I think…I think I didn't really think about it. You know? Like…what meeting up in real life would be like. It's weird and I just don't know. You're Tyler Lockwood for God's sakes. How am I supposed to react to that?" Tyler heaved a sigh and slipped his mask off, tugging on his hair.  
"Guess there's no point in wearing that anymore," he murmured, tucking the mask into his pocket. The other boy looked away quickly.  
"Let's go this way," he said, turning down a hall. Tyler paused and shoved his mask into his pocket before setting off after him.  
"Any chance of you telling me who you are?"  
"Figure it out on your own Tyler." Tyler grimaced. He didn't like figuring things out on his own.  
"Answer some questions for me then."  
"Didn't know you were so charming," he shot back, lips quirked.  
"Okay…answer some questions for me please?"  
"Better," he said, half nodding.  
"I don't know what to ask," Tyler admitted after a moment, voice going quiet. He stopped, glancing around after a moment. They were in a huge indoor garden with a skylight. Tyler had never noticed it when he'd stayed here with his parents. The masked boy made his way down an aisle of flowers, fingertips drifting along the petals.  
"You're not going to ask me about my favorite band or movie?"  
"I already know that," Tyler informed him, a bit cocky.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"AC/DC. Forrest Gump." He flushed beneath his mask, looking down. _

_Tyler took advantage and stepped closer. "Tell me something you've never told anyone," he murmured. He drifted away again and Tyler let him.  
"Sometimes I daydream about leaving this town and never coming back." The thought upset Tyler. He didn't want this boy to leave. Not without him at least.  
"Why don't you like me?" he questioned. Tyler wasn't exactly sure if he'd meant to ask it or not.  
"I'm pretty sure I like you," he responded slowly. "I hate who you pretend to be."  
"Yeah," Tyler agreed softly, "so do I." His eyes widened and after another moment he smiled softly.  
"Why do you do it then?" Tyler rocked back a bit, tugging his bow tie open. He hadn't expected for the tables to be turned.  
"If I was me…really me…" he sighed. "If…" God he couldn't find the words. "If people don't like the fake me I can handle it. If they don't like the real me…"  
"Oh my God you're shy," the other boy said, cutting him off. "You are shy." He was clearly amused by the fact, chuckling to himself. Tyler huffed.  
"Shut up."  
"Don't be like that," he murmured, straightening Tyler's jacket and catching his mask when it fell from his pocket. "Don't be like that with me. Please." Tyler's chest tightened up and he watched as the boy spun the mask between his fingertips.  
"Okay."_

.:.

Jeremy laid in bed. His fingertips drifted in the pillowcase aimlessly. He couldn't convince himself to get up. He'd rather keep dreaming about last night. A goofy smile worked its way onto his lips at the thought. Tyler Lockwood was amazing. Who would have thought? His open laptop beeped and that was all it took.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

**Just tell me…did I screw everything up?**

Jeremy dropped into his chair, smiling again. His hands brushed against Tyler's mask as he moved to type. It lay aimlessly on his desk and Jeremy was ridiculously glad Tyler had never asked for it back.

**Of course not**

There was a reply immediately.

**Will you tell me who you are then?**

Jeremy frowned at that. He left his laptop and dressed for the day, picking up his suit as he went. Jenna called him for breakfast and he chewed on his lips as he went downstairs. He didn't know what to do. He liked Tyler. Really liked Tyler at this point. But Tyler didn't know who he was. He frowned again. He was just Jeremy Gilbert. The punk that the jock liked to beat up on occasion. They couldn't be friends in real life. They just couldn't. He settled into a chair with a sigh.  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Jenna asked, ruffling his hair as she set his plate down.  
"Just…the dance last night."  
"Hey, you're only seventeen. A 12:30 curfew was perfectly reasonable."  
"Yeah of course. It's not that."  
"So what is it?" Elena asked, joining them.  
"I just…really liked my date. And there's no way that- _they _like me back the same way." He let himself pout for a moment.  
"Who was your date?" Elena questioned, taking a large bite of egg. "I hardly saw you."  
"It's complicated," Jeremy sighed again.  
"If he doesn't want to talk about it you leave him alone Elena."  
"Okay, okay," Elena said, tossing both hands up, fork still in one. Jeremy finished his breakfast both relieved and conflicted.

He sat down at his laptop and stared at the blinking cursor.

**It would ruin everything**

He sent it and closed the box, shutting his laptop before he could reconsider. Tyler and he would just have to stay digital. At least then they'd have something. More than fist fights he meant. He wanted more than fist fights. His eyes flickered closed for a moment. He wanted so much more.

_Jeremy hadn't realized how close Tyler was getting until he was inches away. He drifted to a stop, lips still parted as he tried to even remember what he'd been talking about.  
"What-uhm what are you doing?"  
"If you had to choose," Tyler whispered, as if he was telling a secret, "right now…between me taking off your mask and me kissing you what would it be?" Jeremy could feel his eyes rounding. _Abort! Abort! Abort! _But Tyler was leaning closer and he couldn't think clearly.  
"Not the mask," he said, panicking as Tyler's hands moved to his face.  
"God I was hoping you'd say that," Tyler revealed. Jeremy didn't manage a reply. Somehow he thought that Tyler wasn't actually being serious. How wrong he'd been. Tyler's lips were gently insistent as they fell over Jeremy's and Jeremy couldn't help that feeling. The breathless anticipation of falling. His hands fell on Tyler's sides and he kissed him back, only hesitating for a moment. "Not that I'm not dying to know who you are," Tyler panted softly, touching a fingertip to his chin, "but I've been thinking about kissing you for hours." Jeremy startled.  
"Hours? What time is it?"  
"It's about five till midnight," Tyler said, flicking a glance to the oversized clock behind Jeremy. Jeremy followed his gaze, heart dropping.  
"I have to go," he worked to extract himself from Tyler's arms. "I'm sorry I have to go." Tyler must have simply been too shocked, or too nervous, to follow him. _

If Jeremy could replay the moment, and he had several times in his head, Tyler would take off his mask during the kiss. He'd smile softly, fingertips smoothing over Jeremy's freed cheeks.  
'I hoped it was you,' he would whisper before kissing him again. Jeremy would go hot with an insane amount of pleasure and everything would be perfect. But it hadn't happened like that. It really couldn't happen like that. Even now. God he'd turned into…fucking Juliet or something. He was sitting here pining over the guy he could never have. How pathetic. He snapped Tyler's mask from the desk and threw it in his drawer, slamming it shut.  
"Jer!" Elena yelled up the stairs, "We are now officially late! Let's go!" He sighed and scrambled to his feet, shoving on shoes as he made his way down the hall.  
"Sorry," he muttered, taking his book bag from her with a grateful smile.  
"What were you doing?"  
"I just…was somewhere else." _With someone else. _He managed to stop thinking about Tyler for a grand total of thirty seconds. The song playing on the radio plunged him right back into last night.

_"You can still hear the music in here," Tyler mused.  
"Uh, yeah," Jeremy agreed. He wondered where Tyler was taking this.  
"You want to dance?"  
"What?" Jeremy was blushing so hard. "But we're just… I…uh."  
"Don't make a huge deal out of it. No one can see us."  
"I'm aware of that," Jeremy muttered, blushing harder.  
"So? You scared?" Jeremy looked to him sharply, half expecting Tyler to add a 'Gilbert' on the end.  
"No," he shot back before he could stop himself. He was too used to Tyler messing with him.  
"Good," Tyler said softly, one hand sliding around Jeremy's back. He tugged him closer, tucking Jeremy's body against his. The next thing Jeremy knew his hand was resting on Tyler's arm, the other secured in Tyler's. It was good in a weird unfamiliar way. Jeremy nearly laughed at the thought.  
"I don't really…dance," he murmured.  
"Could have fooled me," Tyler shot back._

Elena changed the station, tugging him free of the memory. Jeremy sighed and leaned against the window. Everything was fine. Today would be a day just like any other day. Nothing would be any different. Of course…Jeremy was wrong. He'd forgotten how small of a school it was. He avoided the mass of people in the schoolyard but couldn't avoid the girls at his locker.  
"Tyler Lockwood is _gay_," one of them whisper hissed. "Can you believe it?" Jeremy might have leaned closer, unintentionally.  
"I know! And he's looking for the guy he was with at the dance! Who do you think it _was_?"  
"Whoever was wearing this mask," the first said confidently, flashing a neon flyer. Jeremy's eyes rounded and his stomach dropped. It was a simple artist's rendering, Tyler had probably drawn it himself he mused, but it was _his _mask. Surely he wasn't the only one who knew he'd been wearing it. He leaned into his open locker, sweaty hands sliding against the metal.  
"Oh God. Oh my God," he muttered to himself, going hot and tingly all over. Was this what a panic attack felt like? How about dying? _Yeah _he thought. Dying sounded about right. He lived in that illusion until he made it to first period, when he got a better look at the flyer. 'Remember Me? $200 Dollar Reward for Any Information' it proclaimed. That was when Jeremy knew, slumping down in his desk that _this _was what dying felt like. He was trapped. A rat in a maze. A dog in a cage. A fish in a barrel. He shook himself. Enough with the analogies. It was only so long before Tyler found him. And he'd come out. For Jeremy. But he didn't know it was for Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes closed. Everything would be ruined.

Who was he kidding? Everything already was ruined. As soon as he found out it was Tyler he knew there wouldn't be a happy ending. There was no happy ending. He pleaded with Alaric to go to the nurse not even five minutes into the period. It was either Jeremy's expression, or Alaric had seen his mask at some point, but he let him go. Jeremy didn't actually go to the nurse. Of course. He headed for the bleachers behind the school instead. The pot heads were there and he didn't smoke with them but he did sit there and pretend he was smoking with them. It worked for a while. A short while. He went back into the building just after third period, narrowly avoiding a pack of flyer wielding girls on his way to art. He smacked into Tyler, literally, turning into the art room.  
"Oh," Tyler let out, relaxing slightly, "hey Gilbert." _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up. _  
"Hey," he squeaked.  
"You okay?" Tyler questioned. Apparently he wasn't worried at all about being late for class. Jeremy nodded vigorously, forcing himself to smile.  
"Big day for you huh?" Oh God. Why had he said that? When had his brain actually disconnected from his mouth? His stupid, stupid mouth… Tyler blushed, actually _blushed_.  
"Yeah. Does it freak you out?" _There_. A flash of Tyler. The real Tyler.  
"No," Jeremy said, shaking his head, "of course not." He paused. "Why do you care?"  
"I've always cared," Tyler admitted. Jeremy stared at him, no idea what to say. The bell rang, jarring them both. "Shit," Tyler smiled, "I've gotta go. See ya Gilbert."  
"Okay," Jeremy agreed on a whisper. It took him another moment to actually make it into the art room.

.:.

Matt slid in next to him and Tyler offered a weak smile. The day was wearing him thin.  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
"I will be," Tyler said, not missing the way several people were staring. A few guys on the team were even glaring at him. "Later," he added as an afterthought.  
"Anything so far?" Tyler sighed.  
"Nope." He stabbed his macaroni brutally. "How stupid was I? Like he's gonna want to come out? For me? I don't think so."  
"Maybe it's not that," Matt said kindly. Tyler laughed humorlessly.  
"I was just being stubborn like always. Trying to force my way." He shook his head. "Maybe I'll duck out early."  
"Don't do that Ty. Don't run. You have to stick it out just for today. They'll come around."  
"It's not worth it without him," Tyler breathed.  
"Well he'll come around too. I know he will." Tyler almost smiled. Matt was always so damn positive. He didn't know how he did it. "That ought to cheer you up," Matt said, pointing towards the corner of the cafeteria. Elena was yanking Jeremy backwards by the hood, stumbling when Jeremy threw him off. She attacked again like a small animal, yanking on his sleeve.  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Don't know," Matt admitted, shaking his head. "I don't really want to find out either." Tyler was quiet, glad for just one moment that he wasn't Jeremy. Then he returned to his self pity party.

.:.

Jeremy pushed Elena away again, not so carefully this time.  
"_Jesus _Elena will you chill?"  
"What the hell Jeremy? You were with Tyler? Is this some sort of joke?" He stepped closer to her suddenly.  
"Shut _up_!" he hissed, half sure the whole cafeteria was now listening self indulgently to their conversation. "No this isn't a joke and if you think you're more upset by it than I am you are sadly mistaken."  
"Wait, wait, wait," she said, catching his arm. "Okay I'm sorry Jer. I'm just…a little freaked out." He shoved hair out of his face.  
"Yeah me too."  
"Are you gay?" she whispered. He flushed painfully.  
"Can we talk about this later? Please?"  
"You have to tell him," she added, not listening even a tiny bit.  
"Elena. You are killing me. I am going to go into the boy's bathroom and drown myself in one of the toilets. I swear I will."  
"Don't be so melodramatic."  
"Elena. This is the guy that used to beat me up for kicks. Can we please do this later?"  
"I seem to recall you starting fights of your own Jeremy." He nearly growled in frustration. "Alright alright. I'm going." Jeremy sank back into his table, unable to feel relief. He was still scared out of his mind. Waiting for the bomb to explode. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Not even close.

He wasn't entirely sure how he made it out alive. Skipping last period study hall helped. Not that it would have mattered if it was a class. Jeremy had pretty much mailed in the whole day anyways. Stupid Tyler. Stupid Tyler and dances and masks and online chatting. Stupid everything. Stupid him. Jeremy walked home, kicking at the sidewalk as he went. He texted Elena when he finally got there, letting her know he didn't need a ride. She texted back that she was going to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy failed to care. There was a brief swelling of unease when the doorbell rang. Jeremy stamped down on it and answered. Everything came crashing down when he saw Tyler behind it. Hands shoved in his back pockets Tyler simply stared at him. Jeremy sagged. It wasn't relief. Not really.  
"Who told you?" he questioned.  
"Some girl saw you coming in," Tyler said after a long moment. "Why didn't _you _tell me?" Jeremy's chest pinched. He couldn't answer immediately.  
"Do you want to come in?" he asked, already defeated.  
"No." Jeremy knew that. He told himself he did anyways.  
"Yeah. Okay." His body was slowly caving in on itself and he really couldn't breathe. "Did you want something else then?" _Three letters. Just three letters. _  
"I won't bother you anymore." That was all Tyler said before turning and stepping off the porch. Jeremy could hardly stand to watch him go. He'd known this would happen though. He had.

Jeremy didn't drag himself out of bed the next morning. He might not have been able to. Jenna didn't give him too much hassle and Elena didn't say anything at all. Jeremy wondered how quickly the news had made its way through the school. He cringed walking into school the next day. No one said a word to him. No one looked at him strangely. For half the day, Jeremy wondered if he was dreaming.  
"Can I talk to you?" Matt questioned, nearly scaring Jeremy out of his skin.  
"Uh. S-sure. What's up?"  
"Why don't you want to be with Tyler? I know you guys have had issues but I really thought things had turned around for him…and I guess I just thought they turned around for you too." Jeremy stared at him for a long moment.  
"He…didn't really give me the option," Jeremy admitted slowly. "He just told me he knew and said he wouldn't bother me anymore." It shouldn't be possible for speaking to physically hurt this much.  
"Yeah he feels horrible for nearly outing you to the entire school. He even paid off the girl who told him to keep quiet."  
"That's not… I… He doesn't want me," Jeremy finished lamely, a dismissive shake of his head followed.  
"You think he doesn't feel exactly the same way?"

Jeremy gnawed on his lip. He didn't know what to do. He was sure that Matt was mentally deranged. But what if he wasn't? What if? Jeremy had gotten used to talking to Tyler, even though he hadn't known it was Tyler, and now he had no idea what to do. Maybe he should just stop being so scared. It sounded good in theory. Not as perfect in practice. At least Jeremy was sure it wouldn't be. He tried. All through lunch he tried. It should have been simple. Get up, walk over to his table. Say something. Anything. But Jeremy couldn't get his legs to move. He finished the day in absolute misery. Even Elena kept shooting him these overwrought pitying glances. Like he was road kill. Jeremy couldn't shake it. What if? What if Tyler actually did want him? By some miracle? Why was he wasting time? Why was he putting himself through this agony? He turned to Elena, both feet on the dashboard, his body curled to fit.  
"What should I do?" he questioned.  
"Aw Jer," she sighed, "just talk to him."  
"I can't," he replied, morose.  
"I don't know if you have a choice Jer," she said softly, parking on the street. Jeremy followed her gaze to the black Mustang across from their house. It took Jeremy a long time to get out of the car. Why he expected Tyler to just pop out he wasn't sure. Elena went in first and Jeremy followed. Tyler appeared in the hall as the door closed. "I'll be in the kitchen," Elena announced, turning sharply and tossing Jeremy right under the bus.  
"I know I said I wouldn't bother you," Tyler started, taking a quick step forward. "But I…" he paused and flushed. Jeremy thought that maybe he still wasn't used to being honest. He forced himself forward, trying to meet Tyler half way.  
"I miss you," he supplied. "I wanted to tell you. But I'm me. And you're you." Tyler nodded slowly.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you boys need anything?" Jenna called from the kitchen. "Lemonade?"  
"We're fine Aunt Jenna," Jeremy yelled back, half wondering if they were eavesdropping. "Do you want to go to my room?"  
"Okay," Tyler agreed slowly.

Jeremy's whole body felt as if it was fluttering on the way up the stairs. Tyler was here and things were… Possible. And he was about to show Tyler his room. It was a mess. He winced. Maybe Tyler wouldn't care. Maybe Tyler was nervous too. Jeremy could always hope.  
"Jeremy!" Jenna called again. He stopped, turning to let Tyler pass. "It's the last door on the right," he said, "I'll be right there." Tyler just nodded.  
"What is it?" he questioned, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Keep your door open young man."  
"Jenna…we're not even…together," Jeremy stuttered, grimacing.  
"Mmhmm," Jenna said, rolling her eyes.  
"Tyler and Jeremy sitting in a tree," Elena sang from her stool at the island. Jeremy just blushed before retreating. His breath caught in his chest as he stepped into his room, seeing Tyler sitting on his unmade bed. Jeremy's mask from the dance was balanced carefully on his knee.  
"Hey," Jeremy offered. Tyler half smiled. Taking the mask in one hand he stood, crossing to Jeremy. Jeremy's breath caught again as Tyler laid it against his face. Tyler's smile flickered before widening and Jeremy couldn't help himself, he kissed him. Jeremy's hands caught on Tyler's arms and one of Tyler's hands landed flat on Jeremy's back, pressing him closer.  
"You're the only one who knows me," Tyler said, breaking away. Jeremy moved his hand to Tyler's, helping him pull the mask away.  
"I feel the same," he admitted. Tyler let the mask drop, touching Jeremy's cheek.  
"I told you meeting would be a good idea," he murmured, smirking. Jeremy couldn't deny the simple fact. He didn't want to. Tyler kissed him again, softly. "So what's next?" he breathed, touching Jeremy's face again, as if he couldn't stop.  
"You wanna stay for dinner?" Tyler laughed, shaking his head.  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."

_A/N: Le sigh. I do love Jyler. So much. Next up I'm planning an AU of 3x01 in other words…HOW IT SHOULD HAVE GONE. _


	95. And Then Elena Walked In

AND THEN ELENA WALKED IN  
Suggested by: pangaeas…sort of  
*Post 3x01, AU*

.:.

Jeremy was behind the bar, wrapping silverware when Tyler strolled in. He had _that _look on his face.  
"Oh no, no, no, no," Jeremy said, holding out one of the bundles he'd already finished. "I'm working. You just turn that right back around." Tyler leaned against the bar, smirking and rolling his eyes simultaneously.  
"Jer, all the time means _all the time_. I wasn't exaggerating."  
"Yeah. I kinda got the picture last night. All four times last night." Tyler smirked again.  
"You have to take a break sometime." He slid onto a stool and crossed his arms.  
"Tyler," Jeremy sighed. He'd learned quickly how stubborn Tyler could be. Tyler just flicked through a menu.  
"I'll have a double burger and fries. A Pepsi to drink."  
"I didn't ask," Jeremy informed him, dropping one hand on his hip.  
"You're so busy with all your other customers whose names you _weren't _screaming out last night?" Jeremy flushed and looked to the polished bar before around the abandoned Grill. Even Matt had made a run to the bank.  
"Fine," he allowed, turning towards the kitchen. Tyler let out a whistle as he walked away. Jeremy grumbled to himself, smiling as he did. "Double burger, fries," he announced, leaning into the kitchen. Gary looked pleased to have something to do, folding his newspaper before setting it aside and jumping off the counter.  
"Give me two minutes." Jeremy delivered Tyler's Pepsi, unable to completely ignore the way that Tyler was obviously stripping him with his eyes.  
"Still trying to work. Can you knock it off?"  
"We both know you don't take this job seriously," Tyler replied, taking a large sip before licking his lips slowly.  
"I hate you."

Jeremy was entirely distracted. It had been twenty minutes. Matt still wasn't back and he had one table. The Klines. He was 89. She was 83. He blew out a sigh and tried to kill time by going in the back for Sweet n' Low. Of course they had one box left. On the back of the top shelf. He grabbed the step stool and climbed up, fingertips brushing the corner. A hand ran up the inside of his thigh suddenly. Jeremy gasped and lost his footing, falling into Tyler's waiting arms. Breathing a sigh of relief he glared at Tyler.  
"You suck."  
"Only if you ask nicely," Tyler murmured a low growl rumbling in his chest. His lips caught Jeremy's before he could fire back. Jeremy couldn't help a small moan. Tyler backed him into the shelves, hands going for his zipper.  
"I have a table," Jeremy panted, not actually trying to stop him.  
"They left," Tyler said, dropping a kiss to Jeremy's throat.  
"Matt might come back."  
"You'll have to be quiet then, won't you?"  
"I ah," Jeremy cut off as Tyler yanked his jeans down and hoisted him higher. His apron bunched at his waist and he yanked the ties free before letting it fall to the ground. He heard the change go flying but couldn't bring himself to care. He still wasn't used to how fast Tyler could move, gasping and arching as Tyler inched a slick finger inside. He grabbed at Tyler's shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck for leverage. Tyler kissed him, lips teasing before opening over Jeremy's. Jeremy moaned again, hips rocking forward. "Hurry please," he whispered.  
"I don't want to break you," Tyler teased, adding a second finger to stretch him. Jeremy groaned, letting his head fall back. He lasted about thirty more seconds before wrapping his legs around Tyler the best he could, jeans tangling between them.  
"Tyler," he gritted, "now."

Jeremy lost track of how Tyler managed it but his jeans were suddenly out of the way and that was all he cared about. Tyler kissed him again as he finally thrust inside, catching most of Jeremy's moan. Everything faded out. He couldn't feel the shelf digging into his back or even think about the fact that he was at work. Nothing mattered except Tyler. He kissed him eagerly, a few fingertips slipping into Tyler's hair as one hand moved to the back of his neck. Tyler gripped his hips and pulled out before slamming back in. Jeremy couldn't help crying out, gripping at Tyler's hair, his other hand fisting in the back of Tyler's shirt. Boxes were falling off the shelves and Jeremy pulled Tyler closer, already feeling his body tightening in a tell tale way. Tyler's teeth scraped along his neck, his tongue following the path. Jeremy shuddered in his arms. Ecstasy was teasing and pulling at his senses. Tyler started moving even faster, nearly in a frenzy. Jeremy groaned, meeting him the best he could. Tyler went back to his neck and Jeremy tilted his head to give him better access, his chin moving to Tyler's shoulder. He was inching closer and closer. He couldn't catch his breath. The hand on Tyler's neck slid off and he brought it to his cock, jerking quickly. Jeremy's teeth sank into his lip, his throat worked as he tried not to make a sound, he was _so _close, wound so tight, he knew release was coming, just a few more seconds, and then Elena walked in.  
"Oh my God!" she screamed, slapping both hands over her eyes. Jeremy's stomach dropped about five hundred feet and he experienced both scalding embarrassment and the least satisfying orgasm of his life. Tyler had gone absolutely still, wincing. "Oh my God," Elena repeated, much quieter. She peeked between her fingers, as if she couldn't believe it, before spinning away and vanishing.  
"Please tell me that didn't just happen," Tyler whispered.  
"I will," Jeremy whispered back, "right after you kill me."

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose, still not moving.  
"You didn't want to go out there…did you?"  
"No," Jeremy answered immediately.  
"Could I uh…possibly…" Jeremy sighed. He was thinking this couldn't get any more awkward.  
"You didn't finish did you?" Tyler's cheeks flushed. Jeremy waved a hand for him to continue, relaxing back against the shelves.  
"Maybe I'll just…take care of it in the bathroom."  
"You think?" Jeremy questioned, spiking an eyebrow.  
"Uh…right." Tyler pulled out gingerly before setting Jeremy down. Raking a hand through his hair Jeremy stumbled back into his boxers and jeans.  
"Hey I'm sorry Jer." Jeremy sighed.  
"She would have found out eventually," he muttered.  
"I'm still sorry."  
"It's okay," Jeremy lied. "Just go take care of…that. I'll deal with Elena." He grabbed his apron and yanked some napkins out, wiping himself off. That was when he noticed his hands were shaking. Tyler ducked out and into the bathroom. Jeremy looked after him wistfully before turning and walking out to the restaurant, tying his apron as he went. Matt was back, tending to four tables. He shot Jeremy a questioning glance as he emerged. Elena was at the bar, elbows on the edge, her head thrown into both hands. Jeremy approached slowly. "Today you've learned the all important lesson of knocking," he muttered. Elena glared at him, cheeks pink.  
"I'm sorry I didn't expect Tyler Lockwood to be…doing you in the stock room!" she hissed. Jeremy cringed internally and tried not to let it show.  
"It just sort of happened," he said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.  
"I don't," she paused, shaking her head, "I don't want to know."  
"If it helps, I'd rather you didn't see that just as much as you."  
"Up bup- I didn't see anything." She gave her head another firm shake. "I saw nothing. It didn't happen."  
"Great," Jeremy said, forcing a smile.

Elena huffed out a deep breath before smoothing her expression. Tyler came out, rubbing his hands together. Jeremy couldn't help a quick chuckle. Tyler shot him a glare.  
"Hey Elena," he said, taking a stool a few down from her. Elena waved without looking at him. "That was awkward right?"  
"Elena's decided she didn't see anything," Jeremy stage whispered. He glanced to Matt who'd been making his way over but turned as he saw Tyler take a seat.  
"Well good," Tyler said, "we can all move on from this."  
"You know you're like Matt kryptonite right?" A change of subject was desperately needed. Tyler rolled his eyes quickly.  
"Yeah I know. Almost a pity he didn't walk in on us then maybe he'd talk to me again."  
"Oh God," Elena let out yet again. "Okay. I'm leaving."  
"What did you even come in for?"  
"Shockingly," Elena announced, producing a hugely fake smile, "I can't remember."  
"Jeremy," Matt called from the hallway, "what the hell happened in the stockroom?" Elena glanced to Tyler and then Jeremy, shuddered again and stood.  
"I'll see you at home," she tossed back.  
"Seriously," Matt said, catching him by the shoulder and turning him. "What happened?"  
"Uh." Tyler _would _be smirking right then. "I fell." Matt stared at him for several moments.  
"Hey Matt," Tyler offered, leaning forward, still smirking.  
"Whatever," Matt spat robotically, "just clean it up. We need some Sweet n' Low." He dropped his hand and went back to his tables, never acknowledging Tyler's presence.  
"So…I'm thinking that could have been worse." Jeremy stared at Tyler, unable to determine if he was trying to be sarcastic or not.  
"No more sex at work," he whispered. "Seriously."  
"Fine. What time do you get off?"

_A/N: So I lied. But it wasn't my fault. It's tumblr's fault. It is all tumblr's fault. The AU is still planned._


	96. Know Your Enemy

KNOW YOUR ENEMY  
Green Day  
Suggested by: BrklynS  
Follow up to Strange and Beautiful

.:.

Tyler sat in the booth he and Jeremy had shared. He spun the coffee cup, still half full, aimlessly. It had been two weeks since he'd fairly run out of Jeremy's apartment. He'd begged him not to read the journals, not to discover the dark secrets hidden in those pages. But of course that only made Jeremy want to read them more. It was a hopeless pursuit. He looked up as the bell over the door sounded. It was more on instinct than curiosity. He knew who it was already.

Jeremy crossed the floor slowly. There were too many emotions rioting inside of him. Still, among them, there was relief. He was here. Against all odds. He was here. He held his breath as he slid into the booth, eyes on the scarred table top instead of looking to Tyler.  
"So," he murmured.  
"So," Tyler returned. Jeremy couldn't think what to say. What could someone say in this situation? _So it turns out that we're fated to be together oh and I'm supposed to kill you. Only reason I haven't is because my hunter parents were killed in a car crash. Oh, oh, and I nearly forgot…you're a werewolf. Cause those exist now. _He finally looked at Tyler, staring helplessly.

Tyler dropped his hands from the warm ceramic, clenching them in his lap. He gritted his teeth as he fought his every base instinct to run. Run anywhere. Out of here. Across the country. Fucking anywhere. He thought for a moment he'd even leave his car and just take off on foot. That's how stinging the desperation was as it clung to his skin. "Now you know," he managed when the silence became unbearable.  
"You didn't want me to," Jeremy surmised.  
"Can you blame me?" Jeremy touched two fingertips to his eyebrow briefly. He shook his head and exhaled shortly. Finally his shoulders jerked upwards in a shrug.  
"Don't know," he said, looking back to Tyler finally, "I don't know." Tyler felt himself frown. He briefly wanted to scream.

Jeremy could almost feel the tension rolling off of Tyler. Tyler the werewolf. He shook his head again. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I never should have come. I should have known this would happen." Tyler placed his hands on the edge of the table, sliding towards the end of it. Jeremy caught his wrist, flushing when Tyler froze and looked to him.  
"Don't leave. Please." Tyler settled back, keeping his hand in Jeremy's hold.  
"I don't want to," he offered after a moment.  
"This is insane," Jeremy said. "This…meant for each other star crossed lovers crap. It shouldn't be happening." He didn't know why he bothered arguing against it. He'd felt it.  
"But it is," Tyler argued. He brought his hand up and covered Jeremy's with it.

Tyler felt like he was slowly dying. Sitting here with Jeremy. Knowing their lives together dangled on a string. Jeremy could end it all in a matter of seconds. "There's two choices," he allowed slowly. Jeremy nodded.  
"I know." Silence fell again. "What I don't know is what I'm supposed to say now. What we're supposed to do now exactly."  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?" Jeremy asked, clearly exasperated. Tyler smiled, even though it was the last thing he expected.  
"Well it's quite daunting. Knowing that we're meant to be together. And that we're supposed to want to kill each other."  
"You could have killed me," Jeremy murmured, "before I knew. That night on the beach." Tyler's smile faltered.  
"No I couldn't have." He looked to his coffee before picking it up and taking a long sip. He wasn't going to tell Jeremy. He didn't want to pressure him. But he couldn't kill Jeremy _now_. Even with a gun to his head.

Jeremy's teeth tugged at his lip. He didn't want to kill Tyler either. He couldn't even imagine it. Not that he could imagine killing anyone.  
"I don't want to kill you." Tyler smiled and Jeremy wondered if he was blushing.  
"Well that's a step in the right direction."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I could give you some more time to think about it," Tyler offered, toying with his coffee cup again.  
"That actually sounds good," Jeremy said. He had no idea what to do and he didn't want to rush into anything. Not that he and Tyler hadn't rushed into this whole thing. He was certainly blushing as his mind drifted back to that night.  
"I could come back tomorrow," Tyler offered. "Around 2. If you don't meet me…I'll understand." Tyler slid out of the booth and stood. Jeremy rushed after him.  
"Wait," he breathed, catching Tyler's elbow.

Tyler was only too willing to stay.  
"Yeah?" Jeremy smiled softly before inclining his head and kissing Tyler.  
"Just…um…just because."  
"We can take things slow," Tyler told him. Taking things slow sounded nice. Dinners and late night phone calls. Coffees and baseball games. Who even knew what else? "I hope I see you tomorrow," he told him before squeezing Jeremy's arm and setting off. He was slightly disappointed when Jeremy didn't follow him but he told himself it was for the best. Whatever decision Jeremy made, Tyler wanted him to be sure. He didn't want to look back two months or a year from now and have regrets. He also didn't want to look back and wish he'd gotten to see Jeremy again. God he hoped he came tomorrow.

Jeremy knew as soon as he woke up. Give up love, happiness, and most importantly, Tyler for some family legacy? No way. He was sure his parents wouldn't want him to anyways. Killing as much time as he could only carried him to 1:30. He gave up waiting and headed for the café. Tyler was already there and Jeremy smiled. Meant to be. It seemed easy now.  
"God I'm so glad you came," Tyler said as he sat.  
"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "So am I."  
"So you want me to stay?"  
"Of course," Jeremy exhaled, leaning towards him unconsciously. Tyler smiled crookedly.  
"Good."  
"So we could…eat lunch…or take a walk on the beach…or go back to my place…"  
"As long as you're not bringing wolfsbane…I'm up for anything." Jeremy's eyebrows rose.  
"Tyler…I wouldn't even know where to get that."  
"Which is very comforting for me."

_A/N: Okayyy so the 3x01 AU is on the back burner. My bunny ran away. So yeah. I finally finished this three shot which is good really. And I'm starting school again. Which is not so good but we'll just pretend it's not happening. I've got a song that's been in my head for days now and if I actually write it you guys will know cos I'll tell you in its A/N. _

_Totally random. But this is something that I noticed. Remember back in season 1 when Stefan's uncle was the one supplying errybody with vervain? Well since he's dead…where is the town getting their vervain? I'm mean I'm just saying. Best answer (come up with anything) I'll totally give you a shout out. If anyone cares. Idk. I've had a bad day so leave me something random. I'm in a random mood._


	97. Underneath the Sycamore

UNDERNEATH THE SYCAMORE  
Death Cab for Cutie  
*AU, Pre show flashbacks*

.:.

Jeremy's heaving sobs cut off suddenly and his head jerked up. He stumbled to his feet over the slicked ground, hurtling into Tyler's arms.  
"Jer-uh, wait," Tyler stuttered, trying to disentangle himself. Jeremy didn't notice his efforts, crying into his chest.  
"You c-c-came," he cried, hands clutching at Tyler's back as he held on. "I th-thought that it w-was j-just like b-but you c-came. T-Tyler you came." His trembling form fell quiet and Tyler felt sick. The words he was going to say, the words he still had to say, clung to the sides of his throat thickly. He couldn't seem to say them so he held Jeremy instead. It was a hideously long time before Jeremy stopped crying. He didn't release Tyler when he stopped, hiccupping softly. The older boy, taller yet, rubbed his back.  
"Someone must be looking for you," he offered the fourteen year old.  
"I don't c-care," Jeremy muttered. "I'm with you." The words were a solid hit to the gut and Tyler reeled back. He still had to do this.  
"Don't say that Jer." Jeremy's red eyes widened visibly.  
"W-Why not?" he questioned quietly. His arms swayed limply at his sides, as if he'd forgotten how to use them. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"You don't get it," Tyler spat, one hand tearing at his hair. "This changes _everything_." Jeremy's jaw worked and Tyler could tell he was trying to figure it out without asking. Tyler wanted to help him, god he wanted to help him, but he couldn't. The words were tearing at his guts, slicing and pulling.  
"Yeah this changes everything," Jeremy said slowly, "my parents are dead." Tyler felt it then. He really felt it. People were always saying he was a dick. For the first time he knew they were right.  
"People are going to pay attention to you now," Tyler muttered, pressing on for reasons he didn't really understand. "You won't be able to sneak off. People will get suspicious."  
"What the hell are you getting at Lockwood?" He was on shaky ground now. He couldn't look at Jeremy anymore, glancing to the grass squished under his sneakers.  
"We can't do this anymore," he managed. The words were quiet but they were out, filling up the air.

"You can't be serious," Jeremy said. A hand yanked up his jaw and Tyler noted that Jeremy had gotten even paler in the dimming light. His eyes were wide and nearly black, impossibly thick eyelashes sparking up and out. Jeremy really was devastatingly beautiful.  
_"You're kind of pretty," he'd told him last summer. Jeremy had smiled in the pale gold sunshine and nudged him in the ribs. _How things had changed.  
"You can't," Jeremy insisted, voice cracking. "You can't do this."  
"I'm not doing anything!" Tyler protested. "This isn't by choice. We can't do this anymore. _Someone will find out_."  
"And that would be worse than leaving me the fucking night my parents died?"  
"You want people to know?" Tyler countered, trying to ignore Jeremy's wounded expression.  
"I want my parents back. I want you. That's all I want. But I guess life just fucking sucks doesn't it?" Tyler flinched. The pain rolling off of Jeremy was so intense, so heartbreaking, he couldn't breathe. What was he doing? He couldn't do this to Jeremy. Not sweet, innocent Jeremy. Not _his _Jeremy. He stepped closer, arms lifting to pull him forward. He'd apologize. He'd say they'd figure it out. He'd kiss him until Jeremy forgot what a dick Tyler was. He didn't see the punch coming.  
"Jeremy," Tyler breathed, shocked, one hand lifting to his throbbing mouth. "I-"  
"I hate you," Jeremy cut him off savagely. "I really fucking hate you _Lockwood_."

Tyler woke with a start, rain sluicing down the flashing glass of his window. He stumbled from bed and drew the curtains closed with a shaking hand. He thought it was appropriate that it should rain tonight, the night they'd discovered Vicki Donovan was dead. He sighed and ran a hand over his head before sitting on the edge of his bed. Vicki. A few months ago she'd been alive. A few months ago he'd used her for his own selfish, hideously selfish, needs. Vicki and Jeremy were both broken just right and they fit together like it was fate. But it wasn't fate. Tyler knew it wasn't because Jeremy was his. Jeremy was his and he would never not be his. Vicki would never be inside of him. She'd never hear the sounds Tyler had heard slipping from Jeremy's lips. Even if she was still alive, she wouldn't have a chance. Tyler's hands fist in the sheets. He shouldn't think ill of the dead and he knows it. But fuck that. Tyler was Jeremy's first. _Jeremy was his_. When Tyler realized that Vicki had used drugs and sex to worm her way in, when he saw what Vicki had done to _his _Jeremy, he knew it had to end. He was the mayor's son. Vicki was shameless. He thought of Jeremy every time he fucked her. She was too loose, too loud, and she stank of booze and hairspray. Tyler had gotten very good at pretending. He pretended a lot of things these days. He shot off the bed, too restless to sleep again. He dressed rapidly, already knowing where he was going.

The rain had slowed down by the time he got out of his car. Warm, fat drops hit his skin gently. Underneath the solid cover of leaves it was immediately apparent that he wasn't alone. He wondered if he hadn't secretly hoped Jeremy would be here.  
"What you want Lockwood?" Jeremy questioned, lifting a huge bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips.  
"You drunk?" Tyler returned, trying to test the waters. Jeremy leveled the bottle before showing it to him. It was nearly full. "Want me to help you with that then?" Jeremy looked away but offered the bottle anyway. Tyler couldn't decide how he felt about the development. He took the bottle and dropped down next to Jeremy before taking a gulp. It seared down his throat and his eyes watered as he handed it back. "You okay?"  
"Fuck you Lockwood," Jeremy muttered, wrapping his lips over the bottle before taking a long sip. "You didn't even care about her." Tyler didn't respond, his mind was right under this tree, two years ago, _His breath hissed out and he couldn't look away from Jeremy and that little pink tongue. He swirled it again, somewhat more sure of he motion and Tyler's hands tightened in his hair.  
"God…yes. Fuck Jer that feels so good." _Jeremy shoved the bottle into his shoulder, dragging him from the memory. Tyler grasped the glass and sipped again before settling it in his lap. "I'm sorry Jeremy." He was. He didn't want Jeremy in pain.  
"Shut up Lockwood." Tyler frowned.  
"It's Tyler."  
"No," Jeremy said, "it isn't Tyler. Your name is Lockwood. Lockwood is a dick. You are Lockwood. And actually, Lockwood shouldn't even know about this place, Tyler knew about this-" Tyler kissed him. He couldn't stand the poisonous words flowing from his mouth anymore. Jeremy beat at his chest, grunting in protest. Tyler pulled him closer, shoving the bottle out of his lap for a better position. He could feel the moment Jeremy caved in. He groaned, hands fisting in Tyler's shirt as he yanked him closer. He bit at Tyler's lips violently. Tyler didn't even care. He needed Jeremy, it had been too long, and now he'd take whatever Jeremy was willing to give. "It doesn't mean anything," Jeremy hissed. "You mean nothing." Tyler worked his hands under Jeremy's jacket and shirt, holding his warm skin close.  
"I know," he answered, kissing the burn of the words away.

He didn't open his eyes when he felt Jeremy shift away. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't want it to be over. Jeremy began dressing and Tyler was careful not to move other than to breathe.  
"Ty," Jeremy said softly. Tyler's eyes shot open in shock but Jeremy wasn't looking at his face. That was exactly when he realized his mistake. He sat up, fingers searching blindly for his shirt. He couldn't think why he'd taken if off in the first place. Padding for Jeremy he remembered suddenly. "What happened?" Jeremy questioned, catching his shoulder. Tyler froze, shuddering slightly.  
"Nothing," he muttered, brain sleep heavy, "football practice."  
"It's baseball season," Jeremy said gently. Tyler hated the way he was treating him, as if he was a helpless kitten or something.  
"It's none of your business," Tyler snapped, pushing him off before standing. Jeremy gasped and Tyler remembered his back was worse. There wasn't really any way to protect it. Wincing he shook the thought away. He couldn't see his boxers so he yanked on his jeans without them, still looking for his shirt.  
"Tyler," Jeremy protested, standing and grabbing his arm. "Who did this to you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Ty stop. Please stop." Jeremy stumbled in front of him, one hand on his chest. "Did your dad do this?" he demanded. "Does he hit you?"  
"No," Tyler denied, but even he could hear the shake in his voice. Jeremy yanked him into a hug, kissing his cheek suddenly, as if he hadn't actually thought about it.  
"How long?" Jeremy questioned. "How long has he been hitting you?"  
"It doesn't matter," Tyler whispered, sagging into his chest, glad that Jeremy was taller. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was tired of fighting.  
"Yes it does," Jeremy insisted.  
"Why?"  
"You know why."

Tyler thought about it and he did.  
"It started when I was fourteen," he admitted quietly. "I didn't get high enough to catch a homerun."  
"You never told me," Jeremy said just as quietly. Tyler had no doubt that he was thinking back to when they'd slept together with a new perspective. He'd always been careful.  
"I never told anyone."  
"Is that why?" Tyler was quiet. He knew what Jeremy was asking.  
"Partly."  
"What was the rest of it?" Jeremy murmured, his hand stroking Tyler's spine.  
"I was young and scared. I didn't know what to do. And I knew I was no good for you." Jeremy sighed, a tired noise that made him sound much older.  
"It would have been better with you there." Tyler didn't know what to say to that. Jeremy pulled back and slipped on his hoodie before finding Tyler's shirt and offering it to him. "And Vicki?" he asked.  
"I couldn't stand it," Tyler said simply. He pulled on his shirt so he didn't have to meet Jeremy's eyes.  
"She really liked you you know." Tyler shook his head slowly.  
"She liked Mayor Lockwood's son. Vicki never really knew me at all."  
"Do I really know you?" Jeremy whispered, hand touching his wrist for a split second. Tyler smiled ever so slightly.  
"You're the only one."

He scooped up his shoes as he walked. Jeremy fell into step beside him. They walked in silence. Tyler wasn't worried. It was an unspoken rule. Jeremy and Tyler were only together beneath the shade of the sycamore tree. Never anywhere else. Never where someone might see them. They stopped by Tyler's car and he wondered where Jeremy had parked.  
"You don't have to keep living like this," Jeremy said, stopping Tyler from opening his car door.  
"Yeah I do." Jeremy caught both sides of his head, forcing Tyler to look at him.  
"No you don't. I should be mad at you and I know that but I'm sick of being mad. I'm sick of being fucked up. I'm sick of everything." He kissed him then, holding on painfully when Tyler struggled. He couldn't fight Jeremy for long. He gave in to what he actually wanted, kissing Jeremy back. "Come home with me. We'll tell them we're working on the parade float or something." Tyler nodded and Jeremy twined their fingers together.

_A/N: There were a few things that I wanted to explain but now I can't remember. Sadness. The only thing I can remember is that I picture Ty as a center outfielder. I'm not sure why. Maybe cause he'd have to be fast… __You don't care I don't know why I'm still talking about it.__ Anyways. I really liked the idea of them exploring first relationships with each other so this happened. Jyler is so much better than not Jyler. TVD needs to recognize. Oh and this was the song that I mentioned previously. So I did write it. Yay me._

_Bleh. I'll stop now. Thank you for reading. :D_

_(OMG I'm really close to 100…what should I do to celebrate?)_


	98. Home

HOME  
*post 2x14, TW Crossover, TW AU*

.:.

Jeremy stretched as he got out for gas, several bones cracking and a slight groan slipping out. On the bright side, he was finally close. Just a bit of the pressure that had been weighing on his chest for the last week and a half eased. His ring clinked against the gas tank as he filled it. His eyes drifted down to the solid weight of it, hand turning as he examined it yet again. He wasn't used to it yet. Rubbing at an eye absently he waited for the tank to fill. When it finally did he went in to pay. He wandered through the small gas station and grabbed a Mountain Dew and Doritos before heading to the counter. The cashier was talking to an old man so Jeremy glanced around, just in time for a pretty boy about his age to walk behind him.  
"Hey, uh, this is a small town right?" The boy winced, as if he was offended by Jeremy breathing his air.  
"I suppose," he returned, looking away.  
"Strangers come through often?"  
"What are you on the run or something?" His eyebrows rose as his eyes lit in actual interest for the first time. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. He nearly wished he was.  
"No. Just looking for someone." Jeremy held a hand out, just above his shoulders. "About this tall, black hair, brown eyes. Probably trying to look inconspicuous."  
"I don't really look for people," he boy sniffed, a mix of bored and annoyed again. Jeremy had to smile as he shook his head.  
"Yeah alright." He stared at him as if he'd grown a third head.  
"What?"  
"You remind me of someone I used to know." He turned back to the counter and paid, catching sight of a silver Porsche on his way back to his car. He just smiled again. Figured.

Tyler woke with a start as Derek entered the room.  
"How long you planning on staying?" he questioned. Tyler sat up and ran a hand over his hair.  
"I don't really have a plan," he admitted. Maybe Derek could help him. He'd been doing this a lot longer.  
"You just ran away from home?" Tyler sighed at the obvious disapproval.  
"I ran away from an all out vampire werewolf war…yeah."  
"Vampires," Derek muttered, crossing the room and leaning against one of the walls that wasn't half destroyed. Anger flared again.  
"Yeah vampires. I would think you'd know about them." He stood and shoved his feet into his shoes, unsure where he was going or what he was even thinking about doing.  
"Don't be a brat," Derek snapped. "I can tell you're not lying I'm just…" he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Tyler stopped and half turned. He already knew Derek was stronger. He'd figured that out the first night he'd gotten here. What an innocent run in the woods had led to… "I'm not a role model kid. And I've already got people I need to look after anyways." He didn't elaborate and Tyler shifted uncomfortably.  
"I don't know," Tyler muttered again. "I can't think. I just had to get away. This seemed like a pretty good place to stop running." Derek's expression softened slightly and he nodded.

Jeremy was driving, woods on either side, when the stone Bonnie had given him twitched in his pocket. Startled, he yanked it out. It kept going, almost like a heartbeat. A smile worked its way to his lips. She'd said it would help. Was it leading him to Tyler? He clutched the stone in his hand and kept going, foot pressing more solidly on the pedal. For maybe the first time he was grateful for the witch. The house was deep in the woods and Jeremy parked, glancing through the windshield. He chewed on his lip in indecision. It looked like no one had been here in years. But the stone had settled into a full vibration, buzzing on the dashboard. If there was even a chance Tyler was here, he had to investigate. Slight unease sparking in the soles of his feet, he climbed out. It only thickened, making its way up to his stomach as he approached the door. Ridiculously enough Jeremy wished he'd brought the stone with him. He knew it wouldn't help. He spun his ring between his fingers in a nervous motion, raising the other hand to knock on the dilapidated door. It groaned open under his abuse and Jeremy winced. He stepped inside, jumping as someone spoke.  
"You're trespassing," a man growled. Jeremy swallowed roughly and stepped to the side, away from him.  
"Uh." _Brilliant Gilbert. _"I'm just looking for someone."  
"Me?" Jeremy nearly flinched at the violence his tone implied.  
"No. Definitely not." The man's lips curled in what was very nearly a snarl. Jeremy wondered, suddenly, if he was human.  
"Then why are you here?" Jeremy's hands curled. He _had _to find Tyler.  
"I need to find him."  
"Why?" Jeremy didn't want to think about that. Not right now. Not at all. He didn't want to think about the fact that he didn't know where Tyler was, or if he was even okay. He grimaced.  
"His mother sent me," Jeremy lied, boldly.  
"You're lying." Jeremy had to work to keep his jaw from flapping open.  
"Maybe it's not your business anyways," he gritted.

Tyler heard Derek move forward and he didn't think, he moved too.  
"Relax Derek," he said, one hand on the other's chest. He shot a quick glance to Jeremy, chest squeezing uncomfortably. "He's a…friend."  
"Fine," Derek muttered, shoving him off. "Then figure it out." Tyler turned to Jeremy then, taking him in slowly.  
"What are you doing here Gilbert?" Jeremy smiled slightly.  
"What do you think? I'm here to bring you home."  
"If I wanted to be there I'd be there." Jeremy's smile slipped off.  
"You can't just run away," he protested softly. His lips trembled, as if he wanted to say more but decided against it.  
"I'm not going home to die Jeremy." Jeremy shifted closer. "Why'd they send you anyways?" He lifted a shoulder, expression closing off.  
"Human."  
"Yeah so you go back you're just as likely to die." He nearly said it, teeth clicking together in the effort to stay silent. _Let's just stay here. Stay safe. Stay whole. _  
"This ring protects me," he murmured, holding up his hand. Tyler snorted.  
"Only in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy couldn't stop frowning and it felt much too close to a pout. His feet drifted forward, over the dusty floorboards.  
"Please," he said carefully, "please come back." He didn't know what he'd do without Tyler. It was strange but he couldn't fight it. You couldn't fight something you couldn't see. Something that wasn't really there anymore.  
"It's dangerous," Tyler argued, "I hurt people."  
"Yeah," Jeremy allowed. "When you left too." He'd never forget the realization that Tyler was gone. Not just not there. _Gone_.  
"I can't." Tyler shook his head, crossing his arms.  
"You have to. You're needed." The words were there. He could hear them echoing around in his head. He couldn't say them.

Tyler's eyes shot to Jeremy's. Open wide. Pleading yet careful. Warm and dark. His lips opened and closed. He couldn't stay here and send Jeremy back. What if something happened? He couldn't… He couldn't be responsible for that. He wouldn't.  
"Okay." Every instinct was screaming against it but that didn't matter. There was something more important. It echoed and thumped in his chest as Jeremy smiled in relief. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Against his will, Tyler smiled too.

_A/N: Argh! Rushing again lol. So I wanted to experiment with subtext…that was this. And I've been itching to cross it so I did that a tiny bit too. I'm working on a mix to celebrate chapter 100, that'll be popping up on tumblr soon. Oh and I forgot last time! _

_Thanks twotoe and rensei-chan for playing with me!_

_Hope you enjoyed.._


	99. Care

CARE  
*post 2x01, AU*  
Follow up to Sick

.:.

The room was freezing. In my head, somewhere in the feverish depths, I knew it wasn't really. It only felt that way. May was trying to be quiet but my door squeaked as she opened it. It always did. I didn't sit up. I didn't even open my eyes. I forced a slight smile to acknowledge her presence.  
"How are you feeling Little Lockwood?" The smile became less forced and I almost chuckled.  
"I'm not so little anymore May." She laughed and crossed the room.  
"Maybe not. But it's also been a very long time since you've been too sick to get out of bed."  
"It's been a long time since I've been allowed." On this, May chose not to comment. My mother had only recently hired her back but that didn't mean that she wasn't aware of what had begun to happen before she left. May had always been there growing up but at this point I felt incredibly strange letting her take care of me. Maybe it was still dear old Dad's influence. I didn't want to be this weak. I told myself that I could get up. If I really had to. I just didn't have any reason to force it. Truthfully… Well I wasn't going to test that theory any time soon.  
"Are you hungry?" she questioned, a soft wrinkled hand pressing to my forehead. I peeked at her through slitted eyes.  
"Hungry? Didn't I _just _eat?"  
"Nearly two hours ago, yes." I sighed in resignation and closed my eyes again.  
"You trying to make me the Pillsbury Dough Boy or what?"  
"Feed a fever Little Lockwood."  
"More like force feed a fever," I grumbled, tempted to stick my tongue out.  
"You're bedridden. Probably best not to challenge me." I did stick my tongue out then. "I'm putting extra crackers in your soup for that," she announced, hand lifting away.  
"No, May, too many carbohydrates," I groaned. She didn't answer. "May!" I opened my eyes in time to see the door swing closed. Good to know I still had absolutely no say in arguments with her.

I was so full after May's ministrations I went back to sleep. The lines of the dream were soft and sleek. I could feel the goofy smile on my face when I woke up. Getting to the bathroom took a while and May was waiting by the time I returned.  
"Hungry?" I groaned before flopping onto the bed gracelessly.  
"No. You try to feed me it's coming back up. I guarantee it." She seemed pleased by my answer and I should have been suspicious. Maybe my brain was too tired for it.  
"I guess I'll leave you alone then," she murmured lightly, leaving the door open behind her. I forced myself back up and yanked my shirt off, it stank of stale sweat. Pulling on a clean thermal I shuffled back to bed, dropping onto it and turning my face to the side so I could breathe. There was a gentle knock on the doorframe and I blew out a sigh before turning to look.  
"Hey," Jeremy offered when I did nothing but stare at him. I briefly wondered if I was dreaming again. Or if my body had overheated so severely that I was hallucinating. Suddenly my heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't breathe. "Can I get you anything?" he murmured.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, somewhat desperately. Jeremy hesitated before stepping into my room and I really wish he hadn't. He'd never been in my room before. No one not related to me or May or Matt had ever really been in my room before. I felt horribly exposed and vulnerable and weak. I twisted my body and sat up, trying to think of what to say to get him to leave. I needed him to leave.  
"I figured I owed you one," Jeremy explained. He sat carefully on the foot of the bed, body turned so he could look at me.  
"What? No."

"You took care of me when I was sick," he pointed out easily.  
"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that."  
"We agreed I wasn't going to spread it around," his expression remained carefully neutral, "actually."  
"I'm just sleeping. And I have May. So you can just go." I half waved my hands in a shooing motion.  
"Nah. I think I'll hang out. Just in case you need something."  
"Jeremy…"  
"Or you could tell me why you came to take care of me and I'll go." I gritted my teeth.  
"I told you I wanted to."  
"Why?" I scrubbed both hands over my face, shivering as the motion released some of my body heat. "Why Tyler?" Jeremy repeated, "Why did you care?"  
"You're giving me a headache," I told him, eyes narrowed.  
"It shouldn't be a difficult question."  
"Shut up Gilbert." I flopped back and shoved a pillow over my face. Why was it such a big deal to him? So yeah I knew he was alone and I didn't want him to be alone and sick and I felt bad. That shouldn't be a big deal. I _was _capable of feeling. Jesus. But somehow I knew if I admitted that Jeremy wouldn't let it go. And I had too much to hide.

Sleep wasn't a possibility with Jeremy at the foot of my bed. My mind refused to be silent. It went back over my dream in excruciating detail. Then gathered memories and flashes of images. I liked Jeremy better when he was sleeping. I could be me and he had no choice to be him. It was just too bad that he had to be unconscious for that to happen. Of course it wasn't his fault. Not really. There was just too much. It was tangled and twisted. What was between Jeremy Gilbert and I would never be anything other than what it was. The thought had me depressed suddenly. I pulled the pillow away, only to have Jeremy watching me. "You're a stubborn ass." One of Jeremy's eyebrows spiked and he smiled after another moment.  
"So that's why you like me?"  
"I do _not _like you," I sputtered, shooting up in panic.  
"Well then why'd you take care of me?"  
"Because! You were alone and pathetic!" Jeremy grimaced.  
"So why didn't you just tell me that?" I groaned, barely resisting the urge to slap my forehead.  
"Because Gilbert I knew you wouldn't be able to let it go. It was simpler not to answer your questions."  
"Oh yeah, all of this was so much simpler than 'I felt sorry for you' would have been." He looked angry then and I felt myself getting angry right back.  
"It would have been if you had just gotten the fuck over it. And excuse my lack of patience but you did come over uninvited, into my room, into my bed, and now you're annoying the living shit out of me."

Jeremy frowned and stood.  
"You're impossible," he muttered.  
"Yes I am. So go." Jeremy put his hands on his hips.  
"You know what? No." I growled slightly before stumbling out of bed, grabbing him by the elbow, and shoving him towards the door.  
"Just leave."  
"Why?" Jeremy countered, spinning me easily and pushing me slightly. I fell back as the door closed, finding myself between it and Jeremy. More than I ever I cursed that he was taller than me. He was too close. Too huge. Too hot. Heat seeped from his skin as if seeking out my shivering form. "Don't be a dick Tyler. Just tell me why." His words were soft as he searched my face. I blew out a sigh and rolled my eyes.  
"It's not a big deal," I announced with a huff. "You're going to make it a big deal."  
"Oh?" My hands curled into fists at my sides and I wanted to hit something.  
"You're so frustrating! I never know where to draw the line with you." Jeremy snorted softly. It was almost cute. I winced internally. It was _not _cute. Not at all.  
"You own a mirror Lockwood?" Here we were again, yo-yoing back and forth between what we were and…whatever was happening now. The yet to be defined line between Tyler and Lockwood, Jeremy and Gilbert.  
"No I mean I never know when I've pushed too far. When I've attracted too much of your attention," I snapped, exasperated. I just wanted him to leave. Mostly I just wanted to go back to bed.

Jeremy was silent for a long time. Too long as it happened. My knees weakened suddenly and I was sliding down the door.  
"You okay?" he asked, pulling me up by the arms.  
"I'm fine," I said, trying to ignore the fact that he was touching me. "I just need to sleep."  
"Yeah you do," he agreed, smiling softly. "You're not making any sense." I sighed. That's because I was sick. And he was distracting. And I was trying to hide the truth. And I'd never been too smart in the first place. Clearly.  
"Well I care…you're just going to have to deal with that." His lips pursed slightly and he helped me back to bed.  
"So do I," he said, almost carefully, laying the sheet and cover over me, "deal with it."

_A/N: Oh God I stayed up way too late again… O_O Mix is up on tumblr btw. Info is on my page. _

_Thanks._

_*digital cookies*_


	100. 100 Years

A HUNDRED YEARS  
Five for Fighting  
Suggested by: junebug 13669  
*AU, Future!Fic*

.:.

He shifted uncomfortably, brown and orange leaves crunching underneath his boots. It was ironic, so ironic, he thought, that vampires were always seen to linger in cemeteries. Especially when he hated it so much. But then again…maybe it was just because he knew too many people here. He mentally said goodbye to Elena, Jenna, and Ric. He drifted to the Donovan plot on his way out, Vicki, Matt, and Bonnie. Maybe he'd go see Matt and Bonnie's daughter Jade before he left. Both their sons had left Mystic Falls, searching for bigger and brighter things. Jeremy wondered what would draw them home. Sooner or later, everyone gets drawn back home. For Jeremy, it was his hundredth birthday. He was purposely vague with the people still living that he'd grown up with. Sometimes he might mention what country he was in. Other than that he drifted. Stefan and Katherine, I was like _a bit _evil, _sorry_, he didn't hear from much. Damon and Caroline he heard from a lot. Damon still loved to annoy the shit out of him and Caroline…well she was just meddlesome in general. He was Elena's baby brother she rationalized, of _course _she had to look after him. He still wasn't sure why he'd told her he was home. He had a feeling it would come back to bite him.

Tyler got out of the cab and inhaled deeply as he stretched. He couldn't help just a bit of a smirk. It was good to be home. Even better for reasons that he'd been letting wash over him the entire ride here. Finally he couldn't help but think. _Finally. _It had taken Tyler a while to figure things out. It wasn't as if Mason had lived long enough to explain things to him. Then, of course, there was Klaus turning him into a hybrid. In the end it was Klaus that helped him realize it. It was almost a shame that Mikael had caught up with him. That was more than fifty years ago now. Tyler had spent about ten years on his own, then nearly twenty with Klaus, and then he'd come home. But the person he'd come for was already gone. He berated himself over and over. How had he not realized? _How? _It seemed so glaringly obvious now. He shook off the regrets. It didn't matter now. He was here. Jeremy was here. It was a whole new ballgame.

_"What is it Tyler?" Klaus snapped impatiently, grabbing a bottle from behind the bar. Tyler sighed. He had to ask.  
"What you were saying earlier…the mate stuff…was it true?"  
"Of course it was," Klaus said dismissively. "I've never lied to you Tyler."  
"So but I mean, how do you know?" Klaus examined him for a moment.  
"Well. You'd be irrationally jealous for one thing. You'd want to be near them. For example, if they're in the same room you cannot ignore them. You'd possibly be in tune to them without realizing. It all depends whether or not you're looking for them. Why?" Tyler didn't answer right away. There was only one person who fit that description. He ran a hand over his head before shaking it.  
"Shit," he let out. Klaus smiled unexpectedly.  
"You have someone in mind don't you?" He could only nod in agreement._

Jeremy let himself into the Salvatore boarding house, coughing at the dust that had accumulated and flew into the air in wake of the motion. He actually had no idea how long it had been standing empty. He sighed to himself, dropping his bag by the door and tucking the key into his pocket simultaneously. A short time later he was comfortable on the couch with a glass of blood, every window in the house open wide. It was kind of good to be back, in a weird way. He was alone but he'd grown used to that. Nothing ever lasted. He'd had relationships, quite a few really, but they didn't work. Jeremy didn't really care enough to try. The front door creaked open again and Jeremy shot off the couch in shock. The glass nearly fell from his fingers as he took in Tyler standing there. He didn't know who he'd expected really. His throat worked as he tried to come up with anything to say.  
"Forgot how big this place was," Tyler said with a smirk. He nodded to Jeremy before crossing to the stairs and disappearing up them. All Jeremy could do was stare after him.

Tyler busied himself unpacking in one of the guest rooms. He absolutely could not wipe the grin off his face. Every single inch of him was radiating happiness. He wasn't in a rush or impatient and he wasn't angry or upset. He'd already been through that. He'd already gone through a haze of frustrated lust so intense Klaus had to knock him out. He'd already run until he couldn't anymore, collapsing, chest heaving, into the dirt. He was past all that now. Tyler _knew _deep inside it was only a matter of time. Now he could just sit back and enjoy the chase. His smile widened impossibly. Jeremy wouldn't even know what hit him. He paused, stack of clothes in hand, chest warming. _Jeremy. _His mate. _**Mine**_ a voice inside growled fiercely. _Mine, mine, mine…_he echoed happily as he finished.  
"So uh…" Jeremy was suddenly filling the doorframe, "what are you doing here?" Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug. _I came back to claim you_ just wouldn't really work. Neither would _I've been waiting far too long for you _or _You're mine for the rest of eternity_.  
"It's home," he explained simply, lying through his teeth. "It's been a while," he added after another moment. "What brings you back?" Jeremy smiled crookedly and looked down. Tyler was half sure he would have been blushing if he was still human.  
"My birthday…" he admitted softly.  
"Oh right," he muttered. He'd known on some level, but somewhere in the frenzy to actually get to him, to _see _him, he'd forgotten all about it. "We should celebrate." Jeremy chuckled.  
"You want to celebrate with me?"  
"What? You still hate me or something?"

Jeremy laughed again, feeling unexplainably giddy.  
"Of course not. Just surprised." He was suddenly, ridiculously glad that he no longer had a heartbeat. Tyler would know of course. That was the last thing Jeremy needed. Then again Tyler didn't have one either anymore. They were nearly on equal footing, though he was sure that Tyler was still stronger than him, what with the hybrid part. A slight sound escaped his chest. It could have been a moan, if it were much louder. Images flashed through his mind before he could stop them, most of them revolving around Tyler pinning him against the wall and dragging his wrists above his head… He cut them off before it got too far. Eternity was a long time. He'd held off this long. It wasn't like not jumping Tyler would kill him. Not to mention… It had been nearly seventy years since he'd even seen Tyler. And it had never been anything more than a stupid…infatuation. Now he was just feeling nostalgic. That was all. "I'll let you get settled," he murmured, half turning. It still felt like a meager denial. Maybe in another fifty years he'd actually believe it.  
"Gilbert," Tyler said, catching his shoulder. "I am settled. Let's grab a drink or something."  
"What?" Jeremy questioned, "The Grill?" Tyler smiled.  
"Where else?"

"Oh my God," Jeremy let out, stopping just inside. Tyler let himself lean a little too close.  
"Untouched by the years," he murmured.  
"It's insane," Jeremy said, still unmoving. "It's like…Matt could be just about to come around the corner…or Elena-" he cut off suddenly and Tyler laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"We don't have to stay." Jeremy offered him a slight smile.  
"Nah, I need a drink."  
"Amen to that."  
"It's weird," Jeremy admitted when they were seated, "being back here. It's like everything is so much…closer." They ordered their drinks and Tyler debated what to say. He wanted to comfort Jeremy, more than anything but he didn't know how to do that. He couldn't bring Elena back to life. "I'm really going to miss her this time. I can feel it."  
"Well she had to do what she believed." Jeremy nodded in agreement, downing his drink in one quick swallow.  
"Sometimes I wonder if she didn't make the right decision."  
"She made the right decision for her. That's not the right decision for you." Jeremy slid a sideways glance to him, seemingly to measure him.  
"Yeah," he finally said, "I guess you're right."  
"So why did you decide to become a vampire anyways?"

_ "A hybrid?" Jeremy questioned, pressing an ice pack to the side of his head.  
"Yep," Elena agreed dryly. "He's half vampire now."  
"So is he going to stop aging?" Elena frowned, her forehead puckering.  
"I guess so. Why does it matter?" Jeremy forced a shrug, taking his cereal bowl and spinning away from the island.  
"Just curious. And Tyler's actually one of the safe topics to talk about these days." Elena laughed shortly.  
"Yeah," for a moment he was glad he couldn't see her face, "guess you're right." Jeremy made his way to his room, chewing on his lip. So Tyler was going to live forever. That was a problem. _

"That's personal Lockwood."  
"Hm," Tyler let out before sipping his drink. "Alright." Jeremy felt his eyebrows go up. Tyler just…let it go. Interesting. "So what do you want for your birthday?" Jeremy laughed, surprising himself. _You with a bow…and nothing else. _  
"You know…I can't really think of anything." It really _was _a good thing he didn't have a heartbeat anymore.  
"Hm," Tyler let out again. Jeremy didn't know what to say so he just flagged the bartender for another drink. "So what's your favorite part of it?" Jeremy lifted an eyebrow.  
"It?" Tyler smirked slowly and raised an eyebrow in return.  
"You know. _It._" Realization dawned on Jeremy suddenly and he sort of wanted to punch himself in the face.  
"The time I guess," he spun his glass on the bar, debating the amber liquid, "I have so much time I can just…breathe. I can sketch for days if I want. I can travel. It's good sometimes." He forced himself to smile. He didn't let himself think about how much of his nothingness was filled with Tyler. "What about you?" He didn't want Tyler to ask what his least favorite part was. He didn't even want to think about it.  
"Aw, I don't know," Tyler said. "The full moons aren't so bad anymore. The compulsion can be nice…" he shrugged after another moment, "I never chose it so I just kinda take it as it comes I guess."

Tyler was quick to direct the conversation to travel. Jeremy smiled more. He liked it better when Jeremy smiled. He shifted closer to Jeremy as the night wore on. He had no idea if the other noticed or not. Part of him didn't care either way. Jeremy was fond of Italy and Africa, Germany and Switzerland too. These revelations surprised Tyler. For some reason he could picture Jeremy in the places he described, though he'd never thought of it before.  
"So you're happy then?" Tyler bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he hadn't said that. Jeremy frowned briefly.  
"I guess. And you?" Tyler forced himself to nod. All he could think of was how much happier he'd _be_. "Why'd you leave?" Jeremy questioned. He looked down to the bar and Tyler suddenly wanted to touch him, badly.  
"I didn't belong here anymore." One of a handful of hybrids in existence, barely nineteen years old…he hadn't seen another option. "It got harder and harder to deal with it and I just-couldn't." He didn't know why he kept explaining. Jeremy had hardly asked why Tyler left him but Tyler thought that maybe he really had and maybe he should answer anyways. Maybe he'd just known for so long that he and Jeremy should be together that he was imagining things. Jeremy didn't say anything and Tyler touched his elbow, just barely, he let his fingertips glide over the satiny skin because he wanted to. He leaned even closer. "It looks like they're closing up," he offered. Jeremy nodded and slid off his stool, away from Tyler.

Jeremy remained silent. He didn't like the way Tyler was looking at him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it before, maybe he didn't want to, but now it was like Tyler was…looking straight into him. Like Tyler just knew. Did he know? Was this some sort of…revenge thing? He was getting paranoid in his old age. Even if Tyler did know it was hardly like he was going to do anything about it. Jeremy would get through these next few days and then he'd blow this town. Maybe go up to his cabin in the mountains. He'd stay there for a while. When he could stand seeing people again he would. He took a long shower when they got back, freezing water sliding over his skin. He really wished that it bothered him more. But…being dead…he didn't really require heat anymore. Tyler came in as he was toweling off and grabbed Jeremy's toothbrush before glancing to him. "Forgot mine," he muttered simply. His eyes roved down the line of Jeremy's naked skin and Jeremy was glad he'd grabbed a huge towel that nearly reached his ankles. He still had the insane urge to turn away. The damn way Tyler was looking at him… "Nice," Tyler added with a smirk before leaving. Jeremy stared after him in absolute shock, not moving for several minutes. _Nice? _

Tyler woke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it as he rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "Hello?"  
"Hello?" Caroline demanded, "Why are you answering the phone? Why aren't you making disgusting sex noises with Jeremy?"  
"Good morning to you too, Jesus Care."  
"Well sorr-_y _maybe it's just that it's been like a billion years since you called _me _freaking out _needing _to know where Jeremy was cause he was your mate and you had to like…stake your fucking claim or something. What's the holdup?"  
"Okay first of all, I'm hardly just going to jump on top of him. In case you forgot, he practically hates me. Secondly what has you so pissed off?" Caroline sighed heavily.  
"Damon killed someone again and now we have to leave town. I made friends here. _Friends _Damon!"  
"Hey I did _not _kill anyone," Damon tossed back, clearly in the same room. "I told you that was some other vampire."  
"Sure, sure," Caroline muttered, "then why are we leaving?"  
"Because we are vampires. Someone will now come looking for vampires. And is Lockwood seriously still working on closing the deal? It's been like…seventy years."  
"Caroline, do you have to tell everyone_ everything_?"  
"Oh shut up Tyler. You're just angry and horny. Hey wait did you say Jeremy hates you?" Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes I did. I hardly thought that was front page news." There was a long beat of silence. "Caroline?"  
"We have to tell him," she said after another moment.  
"No," Damon said. "Absolutely not."  
"Oh come on Damon! We'd be helping! And it's not like your word means much to anyone. And you told me."  
"That's because I knew you would think it was cute." There was another silence and Tyler guessed they were having a conversation without him. He stayed silent, hoping Caroline would somehow come out on top. "Caroline," Damon growled in warning. Tyler bit his lip in anticipation.  
"Hebecameavampireforyou," Caroline said in one rushed breath before the line went dead. Tyler sat absolutely still, jaw open in shock.

A loud, impatient knock pounded through Jeremy's head and he jerked up when the door swung open, trying to catch his dream forgotten.  
"I need to hear you say it," Tyler said without preamble, "you need to say it." Jeremy felt himself frown. Tyler stopped just inside the door and crossed his arms.  
"Say what?"  
"You know," Tyler insisted. Jeremy shook his head, frown deepening. Like he wasn't distracted enough by Tyler standing shirtless feet away from his bed.  
"No… Two minutes ago I was asleep and you're being pretty vague."  
"Why'd you do it Jeremy?" Jeremy's hands curled in the sheet and he inhaled carefully. There was a chance he understood now. "Why did you become a vampire?" Tyler had approached as he spoke and now he was at the side of the bed, still mostly in front of the door. Jeremy swallowed slowly, trapped.  
"I just," he eased from the bed, away from Tyler. He crossed to the dresser, gnawing on his lip. "I didn't want to get left behind."  
"That's not good enough." Jeremy opened the middle drawer, hands shaking. He pulled out a t-shirt and shook it open. "Jesus Jeremy, please just tell me, please just say it."  
"Just say what?" Tyler's hands were suddenly on him, a shock to the senses. They glided over his shoulders as he turned him around, standing much to close.  
"Say it was for me," Tyler breathed. "Say that you've known all this time."  
"Known what?" Jeremy asked, unable to meet his eyes.  
"You're mine. And I didn't know and I'm sorry I left but now I'm here and you're here and if you'd only just say that it was for me we can actually…" he drifted as if he didn't know how to finish the sentence. Jeremy didn't care. His ears were ringing in the sudden silence. Could this really be happening? Was it somehow a dream?  
"I'm yours?" A smile flickered over Tyler's face but didn't hold.  
"My mate," Tyler informed him, hands sliding down his arms, pulling him closer. "I didn't get it," he whispered, "why I was always _aware _of you. Why I could never leave you alone. I didn't understand and I'm sorry."

Jeremy blinked slowly and Tyler felt incredibly fragile in that moment. But then Jeremy smiled and it stole his breath. He leaned closer, lips still curled. "You didn't say it," Tyler reminded him, hands holding him off firmly.  
"You really need to hear it?" Tyler exhaled deeply.  
"God yes." Jeremy leaned even closer, head tilting so his mouth was right in Tyler's ear.  
"It was all for you," he murmured, "I couldn't stand the thought of you having to live forever…not without me."  
"Why didn't you try to find me?" _God why where they still talking? _  
"Don't know. Maybe I was just trying to give you enough time for things to change."  
"More than enough," Tyler returned.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Jeremy breathed, pulling back. "Can you please just…?" He stared at Tyler imploringly and Tyler smiled slowly before kissing him gently. For just a split second, Tyler hated himself. Waiting this long to kiss Jeremy seemed like a crime. By the way Jeremy's body shoved into his, he agreed. Jeremy's hands were scrambling over his sides and back, yanking him closer. "Tyler," he groaned brokenly. Tyler shoved him onto the dresser before kissing him again.

"Wait, wait," Tyler muttered, pulling back. Jeremy whined, hands holding tight. Tyler panted, forehead puckered. "I'm a hybrid," he muttered.  
"Yeah."  
"So what if I bite you?"  
"You really think I didn't already think of that?" He pushed Tyler back with one hand on his stomach, following immediately. He kept moving forward until Tyler was falling onto the bed. Jeremy smirked before jumping to straddle him. "I've got it taken care of."  
"Jer-" he cut off when Jeremy bit into the side of his neck and Jeremy groaned, hands sliding from Tyler's shoulders down his arms. Jeremy couldn't think beyond the hot taste of Tyler spilling into him. He bit down harder, needing more. Tyler released a growl, it was the only warning Jeremy got but he paid it no attention other than noting that Tyler's blood was vibrating. The next thing Jeremy knew he was flat on his back in the bed, Tyler on all fours over him. Jeremy licked at his lips desperately, one hand reaching up and catching the stray droplets, bringing them back to his mouth. Tyler growled again, deeper in his chest, yellow eyes swiveling to watch Jeremy's movements. Jeremy looked away from his eyes and the veins popping beneath regretfully, the crimson still running down Tyler's neck drawing his attention instead. He licked his lips. Tyler smiled down at him, teeth poking out from his lips. Jeremy groaned. Tyler was achingly slow in his movements as he leaned down, kissing Jeremy's chest. His tongue dashed out over the fabric before drawing up to his neck. He feathered a few kisses there, ignoring the way Jeremy writhed under him, clutching at his skin desperately. "Tyler," he sighed, "I've waited _so _long."

Tyler kissed his neck again, still holding off biting him.  
"I know," he breathed against the skin there. Jeremy arched, pushing against him. Tyler couldn't help a groan as Jeremy's erection brushed against his. He couldn't think far beyond the fact that he needed to be naked. Luckily he kept from saying it out loud. Jeremy's hands crept under the waistband of his pajama pants, cupping his backside before rolling his hips up into Tyler's. Tyler groaned again, vision blurring for a moment. His teeth caught in his lip as Jeremy shoved his pants down, tearing them easily when they didn't cooperate. He kept rocking his hips, arms threatening to give out when Jeremy took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. "Jesus fuck," he exhaled. Jeremy chuckled shortly, the sound falling into a moan. Tyler couldn't stop staring at him. The ripples over his cheeks as his face shifted back and forth. He wondered briefly if Jeremy was trying to control it. Sweat shone on his forehead and cheeks and Tyler pressed closer, kissing him hard. "Let it go," he panted. "I want you. Just you." Jeremy sucked in a deep breath, going still under him. Both hands framed Tyler's face and he kissed him, nipping at his lip just hard enough to draw blood. Tyler gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to bite Jeremy, mark him up forever, but he still held off. _Not yet. _Tyler's lip closed back up and he pushed Jeremy down slightly, fingertips grazing over his cheek for a moment. "God I want," he panted out before realizing he didn't know how to finish that statement in fewer than a thousand words. _Everything. _He wanted everything. Jeremy gazed down for a second, eyelashes brushing against the bruise colored lines.  
"I know," he said finally, lips swollen as his black eyes met Tyler's, "me too." Tyler shoved off him, bolting for the bathroom.

Tyler was already gone by the time the sigh of disappointment escaped Jeremy's lips, back by the time Jeremy had stripped away the rest of his clothes. Tyler was laid against him again and he couldn't breathe for a second. Then Tyler was sliding down and spreading Jeremy's legs and Jeremy was moving to help him. He arched his back and pushed his thighs into the mattress, groaning as the position pulled at his muscles in the most delicious way. Tyler mouthed kisses along the inside of his thigh, the slick of his teeth sliding along more than once. Jeremy shivered, hands clenching as Tyler inched a finger inside. He was mumbling curses without being fully aware of what he was saying. All he could think was that he would heal and there was absolutely no need to be _torturing _him like this. Tyler apparently disagreed because he just kept going at the same maddening pace, teeth teasing along Jeremy's thigh all the while. Jeremy was drawn so tight he thought he was going to burst and he couldn't decide for the life of him if he wanted Tyler to bite him more or fuck him more. He supposed it was about even. When he lost his patience he began tugging at Tyler's hair, pulling him up. Tyler snapped at his hand playfully, nuzzling his neck in the next second. "Please," he managed, still unsure what he was begging for. Tyler pulled one of his legs around his waist and Jeremy pushed himself closer. One of Tyler's hands worked into his hair, yanking his head up and back, exposing his neck. Jeremy moaned, even though it was hard enough to hurt. Jeremy's chest collapsed on a deep gasp as Tyler finally worked inside of him. Jeremy was trying just to breathe and everything was so fucking _right there_ and it was too much. His toes were curling painfully and he finally managed to drag in some oxygen, locking it tight in his lungs as Tyler tore into his neck. For as gentle as Tyler had been so far, he was not biting him. It was blindingly hot and Jeremy thought he might have screamed. He couldn't be sure.

Jeremy was out for a solid five minutes. Tyler laid beside him, one arm over his waist, his chest lined up with Jeremy's back. He let his head hang over Jeremy's shoulder, unable to keep from breathing in the scent of his neck. Eventually he drew the sheet over them and waited. "Mm," Jeremy eventually let out. He shifted closer for a moment before rolling over and finding a comfortable position. Tyler watched as he frowned adorably, one hand reaching out. Jeremy's eyes opened very slowly. "Oh," he mumbled. He shot up in a blur, one hand keeping him up on the mattress. "Oh," he repeated.  
"You are a delicate flower Jeremy Gilbert."  
"Hey you pretty much tore my neck out thank you very much." He lifted one hand to the side of it as if to make sure it was still there. His fingertips moved over the raised skin and he shivered quickly.  
"You passed out," Tyler added with a smirk.  
"Fuck you," Jeremy muttered, lips curling. Tyler grinned.  
"I plan to." Jeremy slowly lowered himself back to the mattress, settling on his back and sighing.  
"Was it as good as I think it was?"  
"Better," Tyler offered, leaning closer and letting the words curl in Jeremy's ear, "you fucking loved it."  
"I may vaguely remember that." Tyler sniffed his neck again, planting a small kiss there after a moment.  
"Don't worry. We've got time to build up your stamina." Jeremy chuckled, his fingertips playing over Tyler's wrist briefly.  
"Happy birthday to me."

_A/N: I can't even really describe how happy I am right now. When I started this I never thought it would go this far or that you guys would be so fantastic. It's nearly 4 and I haven't been to bed yet and have to be back up at 8 so I'll stop wasting time. (We all know I'd get all rambly or try to get poetic anyways. So unnecessary.) I will say I didn't edit so sorry for any errors! Anyways._

_I can't believe I made it to 100._

_I can't wait to see what else comes out of this._

_Thank you all so much. _


	101. Everybody Wants Something from Me

EVERYBODY WANTS SOMETHING FROM ME  
The Pretty Reckless  
*AU, AH, FutureFic*

.:.

It started out as an accident. Jeremy had been drunk and needy, only one of which he minded. However, he'd been unable to muster the energy to actually get off his barstool and try and pick up a girl. He'd been pleasantly surprised when a guy who had a few inches on him approached. Even more so when they fucked in the alley behind the bar. It was fast and hard. The guy didn't even ask his name. Jeremy could hardly remember his face. Just the way he liked it. From then on, Jeremy habited gay bars. The scarier the men, the better. It didn't take Jeremy long to figure out that most men cared who they were fucking even less than party girls. Jeremy liked nearly everything about sex with men. He liked how rough it was. He liked that no one cared. He liked being taken control of. More than anything he liked not having to think.

The day Jeremy had been dreading for months started out innocently enough. He got up and showered, throwing on a worn hoodie before heading out the door.  
"Jenna's going to see them today," Alaric said, pushing off the wall. He offered one of the coffees in his hand to Jeremy, who stared at the offending cup like it was the key to the apocalypse. Alaric's mouth tightened and he shoved the cup into Jeremy's chest before letting it go. Jeremy barely caught it in time, shooting Alaric a quick glare. "You really gonna keep living like this Jeremy?" he questioned next, tone dripping with disapproval.  
"I'm going to be late for work," Jeremy lied, walking towards his car. It was never enough. Jenna had _finally _accepted that he wanted nothing more to do with the ghosts of his past but every once in a while Alaric would show up. As if he could annoy Jeremy into caring. Every time he did it was like this. Tense. Awkward. Barely reined in tempers.

Jeremy was _really _getting sick of it. He didn't do drugs anymore. He had a job. He had an apartment. He even took a spare night class when he could afford it. Why didn't Alaric leave well enough, and it fucking was, alone? But no. He wanted Jeremy to come back home and go to the cemetery. He wanted him to bring flowers and cry. Fuck that. He'd go back when he was being put in the ground next to them.  
"They wouldn't want this for you," Alaric tried, flat palm on the car door stopping Jeremy's escape.  
"Look Ric," Jeremy started, hand tightening, "you didn't even know them. And how _I _choose to deal with it is _my _business."  
"You're not dealing with it," Alaric returned, Jeremy's words having little to no effect on him. "You've never _dealt _with it a day in your life." He pushed away then, turning his back. Jeremy strove for indifference, the state he lived in, but he couldn't get back. Cursing quickly, he drove to work.

Sixteen hours later he locked up. Of course all of the other managers had gotten food poisoning at dinner the night before. Jeremy couldn't decide if he was glad he'd missed it or not. He'd scared one of the new waitresses into crying and was fairly sure she would quit. He couldn't bring himself to care. He'd had a tough, long day. He knew he should go home and sleep well into the next day but he didn't. He walked down the street to a sports bar. The need was starting to creep up his skin, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Jeremy hated it. He ordered double scotches until the bartender, no doubt looking at his exhausted expression, cut him off. Jeremy sat a while longer. It was ridiculous to hope he'd get picked up but getting it nipped in the bud before he got really desperate would be nice. He headed for the bathroom, almost disappointed that he was still upright. Someone came in shortly after him and Jeremy shot a disinterested gaze his way, surprised when his eyes lingered. He finished and washed his hands, glancing in the mirror and turning to watch as the other guy took the sink next to him.  
"Need something?" he questioned, one dark eyebrow lifting.  
"Yeah," Jeremy managed, throat dry.

Jeremy woke slowly. He hadn't even moved and he already knew he was sore. His lips curled. '_I'm not going to break' he'd said. The shorter man hadn't even responded, gripping him harder before throwing him onto the bed. _He slit his eyes open and for the first time noticed the sun was already high in the sky. He wasn't at his place either. Of course he wasn't. He never went to his place for this. Shit. He really needed to get out of here. The last thing he needed was this guy deciding he was going to get attached or something equally as ridiculous. Jeremy eased from the bed, stretching slowly. He gathered his clothes and dressed silently, tucking his shoes under one arm.  
"Not staying for breakfast then?" He half turned back to see the brunette awake and watching him, propped up on his elbows. Jeremy's mouth watered slightly at all the exposed tan skin, more than a few purplish spots left by him. _God _last night had been good.  
"No," he finally said, leaving it at that. His answer was met with a smirk.  
"You don't even care what my name is do you?" Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"Names aren't really my thing."

"So what is your thing?"  
"Hadn't you already figured that out?" He tilted his head to the side, letting it brush against his shoulder as he smirked. Jeremy was utterly distracted by the slide of his muscles and the line his neck created. Too late he realized he'd totally missed whatever the other was saying. "Uh…sorry?" he managed, feeling himself flush. When was the last time he'd been embarrassed? What exactly was happening here?  
"I said I can deal with that. You wanna give me your number?"  
"So…" Jeremy faltered, feeling as if he was currently participating in a slow motion car crash.  
"You. Me. Sex. Got it?" Had he woken up in heaven? This guy…_should probably ask his name_ wanted no strings sex. On a regular basis. He smiled, working to keep it small.  
"I can deal with that," he echoed.

_A/N: So far one follow up planned for this one. No promises (as in it might be two lol) I haven't decided. _

_Just wanted to say really quickly that I am still taking prompts and if you gave me one that I haven't written that you'd really like to see please leave it again. I still have a bunch and I'd like to get the ones you guys really want done first. So yeah throw me a message, review, tumblr, whatever. I'm up for it._

_Thanks again you lovely people._


	102. I Wanna Go

I WANNA GO  
Britney Spears  
Follow up to: Everybody Wants Something from Me

.:.

Maybe Tyler had drank a little too much because the man he was with groaned when he slammed him into the wall. They'd been having sex for three weeks. It was the only way Tyler could think to describe it. He still didn't even know his name. It was partly on the other's insistence. It was partly because Tyler knew he shouldn't be doing this. There was a lingering sense of something like shame but he ignored it as the other pushed back off the wall and latched onto his neck. Not too rough then. He was beginning to wonder if the other had a line. So far he hadn't found it. He grasped him by the hips and carried him to the table before pushing him onto it. He paused when something crashed to the ground. A glance down revealed shards of translucent blue glass that could have been a vase, previously. He glanced to the other man, waiting for his reaction. They'd never been in his apartment before and now Tyler wasn't sure. Maybe he'd just crossed a line.

A chuckle echoed in the room.  
"Hated that thing," he muttered, hands tugging at Tyler's shirt. Tyler let his shirt be yanked off, smiling as his hands fell back to the other man's hips. He kissed him again, fingers yanking at his belt, digging into the denim when it was out of the way. A moan vibrated over his neck and the other arched into his hands. Maybe names didn't matter. Maybe it was more about the body under his hands. Maybe it was about his skin and the sounds he made. Was a name really who he was? Maybe Tyler knew a piece of him best of all. Tyler changed his mind then. Clearly he hadn't had _enough _to drink. He dove back into the person in front of him, his hands skating around the sharp hips, settling on his back. Soft, warm skin. Racing heart. Deep brown eyes. Dilated pupils. Willing body. Tyler couldn't help a slight growl, kissing him again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed, each exhale hitting the space between Tyler's shoulder and neck. He pushed Tyler back roughly, successfully removing both hands from the inside of his boxers, before grabbing Tyler's wrist and tugging him into the bedroom. More glass snapped under their shoes and he really didn't seem to care. Tyler's free hand roamed under his shirt as they finally made it through the doorway and he spun easily, kissing Tyler again. Tyler pulled him closer with one hand flat on his spine. He kissed him harder, teeth peeking out and pulling at the flesh. He hissed and Tyler smiled shortly. Still no sign of what was too far. He was still stripping, as he walked backwards, and Tyler followed suit, kicking off his shoes before sliding out of his jeans. Tyler's eyes settled on a dark bruise on his shoulder and he smiled. It had barely begun to heal. Maybe he should be more careful with his mouth. But he hadn't complained… It wasn't like they were best friends. He had to assume if there was a problem he'd be told. He shoved the thought away and followed him into bed.

A slight sound eased him from sleep. The room was still dark and he lie still until it came again. It was too close to be anything other than the man beside him. He was on the other side of the bed, fairly close to the edge. It came again, a small whimper. Tyler pulled himself up before reaching out and shaking his shoulder gently.  
"Hey," he tried, frowning as he only shifted away from Tyler's grasp, even closer to the edge. "Hey, wake up." He shook him harder. The only response was Tyler nearly getting slapped in the face. He dodged the flying hand before sitting up and debating for a few moments. He was still whimpering and it was pretty clear that he wasn't planning on waking up. "Fucking hell," Tyler let out. He should just get dressed and leave. He wasn't _supposed _to care. They'd never agreed to that. But he did. He got out of bed and eyed his jeans before leaving them sprawled on the floor. He walked to the attached bathroom and turned on the shower. Part of him thought it was a bad idea but he'd been woken up rudely enough times to know it would work.

He carried him carefully, one hand keeping both wrists firmly in place. He still didn't wake and thrashed a bit. Tyler wondered what the hell he was going through. His stomach curled slightly. Yeah he knew wondering that wasn't part of no strings sex. He had a feeling he was about to cross all sorts of lines. It would be better to remember what exactly this was. The last thing he needed to do was screw this up too. He hesitated, ridiculously, before stepping into the spray. It wasn't horrible, lukewarm, but he knew it was coming. The man in his arms did not. He woke with a huge gasp, scrambling so badly Tyler nearly dropped him, barely catching his shoulders. He panted, dragging air in somewhat desperately. Tyler held him close. "It's okay," he murmured over the water. He nodded, slight tremors shooting through his body. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go but Tyler ignored the thought, a few fingertips drifting up and down the taller man's bare arm.

"I'm okay," he finally said, tugging at Tyler's arms. Tyler let him go slowly, turning off the water and following him out.  
"You sure?" Crossing a line? He didn't know.  
"Yeah," he answered, turning away. "I have to be in early. You coming back to bed?" Tyler bit his lip. Did he want him to? He slipped his boxer briefs off and hung them on the shower rod. Wasn't like he could go anywhere in wet underwear anyways. The other was already in bed when he approached, curled on his side. All Tyler could see was the back of him. He didn't say anything as Tyler got in bed so he had no idea if it was what he wanted or not. He settled on his back and tossed an arm over his eyes, trying to get some more sleep.

Tyler was surprised when he wasn't kicked out in the morning. He was even more surprised to see the other man still sprawled in bed, one of his feet just touching Tyler's calf. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, pulling down his boxer briefs and slipping them on before going to make coffee. The aroma apparently woke the other because he drifted out when it was nearly finished, rubbing at one eye. He carefully stepped over the broken glass and pulled himself onto one of the counters. "About last night," he began, examining his jeans.  
"Mugs?" Tyler questioned.  
"The cabinet right above the maker," he muttered one hand swiping at the back of his neck, "anyways," he continued distractedly, "about last night,"  
"It's fine," Tyler cut him off again, handing him a mug of coffee. Brown eyes examined him. Tyler turned to pour himself a cup. "We don't have to talk about it; we both agreed what this was."  
"Thanks," he said softly, taking a sip.  
"Just cause I wanted to keep sleeping with you doesn't mean I'm an asshole."  
"Well, just…thank you," he repeated, head ducking as his cheeks flushed. They both drank their coffee in what Tyler thought of as a comfortable silence for several minutes. "I'm Jeremy," he offered suddenly, eyes glued to the coffee cup in his hands. Tyler's stomach gave a little jolt that he couldn't quite identify.  
"Tyler," he returned, feeling like an idiot for smiling so wide.

_A/N: Yeah so. Courtney and Becki. Bad influences. The both of you. _

_Just saying._

_I'm not like…purposely avoiding the smut. Honestly. For one it takes longer to write and I really didn't want these ones to be about that anyways. So put away your pitchforks. _

_Oh and there will be one more for this. I _think _to Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. No promises. _

_Thanks. :)_


	103. Scotch Tape and Charcoal

SCOTCH TAPE AND CHARCOAL  
*AU, No definite timeline. High school years…Jer could be a freshman.*

.:.

Tyler was wandering the school hallways, loath to actually grab his stuff and go home. It wasn't like there was anything there he wanted to get to. His feet drifted down the hall, eyes wandering over the artwork posted on the wall curiously. He'd dropped art last year because Mr. Rife was a royal douche. Of course his father had been furious but Tyler would honestly rather deal with that. At least his dad wasn't putting down something he actually _cared _about. He paused as he heard a raised voice. Sounded like he had a victim now. It was only when he heard the sharp rip of paper that Tyler entered the art room at the end of the hall.

His blood boiled before he could stop it. Jeremy Gilbert's horrified  
"No!" had fallen on deaf ears and he was staring down, where two huge pieces of paper were currently fluttering to the floor.  
"What the fuck are you doing Rife?" he demanded, more like bellowed, striding forward.  
"Mr. Lockwood," Mr. Rife sneered. "This is between my student and I."  
"Like hell," Tyler muttered, helping Jeremy gather the pieces.  
"Mr. Gilbert," Mr. Rife continued, as if Tyler wasn't even there, "you are still not completing the assignment _correctly_. There is a certain quality of work _expected _in my classroom." He shoved his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms over his outdated sweater vest.  
"It's art," Jeremy protested softly.

Tyler gathered Jeremy and shot another glare at the teacher.  
"You can't rip up a student's work you pretentious pig."  
"It is not what I asked for."  
"Freedom of expression," Tyler shot back, nearly seeing red.  
"I still fail to see how this is your business."  
"Just looking out. I'm sure the school board, which my father is on, will be incredibly interested to hear what you've been up to."  
"You can't threaten me."  
"Pretty sure I just did." Mr. Rife made a choked gurgling noise before yanking his briefcase off his desk and storming from the room.

"Thanks," Jeremy murmured when they were alone. "Kind of wish you'd gotten here a few minutes earlier." Tyler sighed.  
"Me too. Here, I bet we can at least tape this up." He brought his half of the drawing to a desk and went in search of tape, returning in time to see Jeremy lining up the halves. "This is good," he said, taking in the sketch for the first time. Jeremy flushed and took the tape from him.  
"Mr. Rife doesn't like it," he murmured.  
"Yeah well Rife wouldn't know art if Picaso shoved it down his throat. He just likes making other people miserable." Jeremy laughed shortly.  
"You kind of have a problem with authority." Tyler shrugged after pretending to think about it.  
"Sometimes." Tyler studied the drawing again. "Let me guess. He didn't like the implications."  
"He went off on a rant about idealists and post modern war art." Tyler rolled his eyes. That sounded like Rife. "It's just what I see when I go to visit my parents," Jeremy admitted very softly.

"Well I think it's awesome. You're already way past what I can do." Jeremy finished taping and stepped back.  
"Yeah well…I'm kind of a loner." He rubbed at his face as he said it, wincing for a moment.  
"Nothing wrong with that," Tyler said, shaking his head slightly. Being with people wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "You've got," he stepped closer, thumb running over Jeremy's cheek, "charcoal right there." Jeremy blushed deeply and looked down.  
"Thanks."  
"You need a ride home?" Jeremy looked up in shock before looking down again.  
"Uhm, you don't have to."  
"I don't have anywhere to be."

_A/N: Pure, selfish, me trying to cheer myself upness. So I'm sorry. There's every possibility that it's horrible and I'm too tired to realize. _

_Anyways. _

_By the end of it I was writing it like Jeremy had a crush on Tyler. Not intended. The things that happen…_

_I sort of like its strange drabbleyness. And yes I know I'm making up words at this point. I'll stop now._

_Thanks._


	104. Family

FAMILY  
*FutureFic*

.:.

"You nervous?" Jeremy asked, watching as Tyler tugged on his collar in the mirror. Tyler half snorted.  
"Of course I'm fucking nervous." Jeremy smiled and smacked him.  
"You're going to have to watch your language now. You know that right?" Tyler swallowed hard.  
"God I hope so." Jeremy hugged him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder.  
"We've already jumped through all their hoops. We've been approved. Now we can actually go and do this."  
"Feels weird," Tyler said, a shudder running through him. "Like…we're just going to pick one out. Like a supermarket or something." Jeremy couldn't help a rueful smile.  
"Much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for the natural way, these are not child bearing hips."

Tyler's answering smile was short. Jeremy felt as the muscles in his shoulders and back jumped and tensed.  
"You sure about this?" he breathed. "I mean…this is for real now. We're really doing this. It's a child. This is huge." He was babbling suddenly, eyes skating down and away from Jeremy's.  
"Hey," Jeremy said softly, turning him and guiding his chin up gently. "You are _not _your father." Tyler's lips twisted unhappily.  
"What if I screw it up? Jer I'm like…the last person that should have a kid! Look how fucked up I am! What if I get angry and what if I lose it and what if I hit them?" Jeremy exhaled patiently.  
"When's the last time you hit me?"  
"Like…fifteen years," Tyler admitted, sighing.  
"And that was when?"  
"When we were still in school. At the career day fair thing," Tyler continued, tone growing petulant.  
"Exactly," Jeremy said, smoothing his collar. "And you don't hit me anymore because?"  
"Because you let me fuck you." Jeremy smacked him again, laughing.  
"Mouth," he reminded him. Tyler sobered after a moment, eyes examining Jeremy slowly.  
"Because I love you."

Jeremy paused to kiss him quickly.  
"So you think that you hitting our child is even a shred of an idea of a possibility because?" Tyler shrugged after a moment, glancing down. "I love you too by the way," Jeremy added. Tyler shot him a quick, grateful glance. Jeremy ran his hands up and down Tyler's arms. "Ty. We've both wanted this for years. Sometimes I'm sure you want it even more than I do. Not to mention…do you think I'd let you hit our child?"  
"No," Tyler answered, immediately.  
"Good. Because I wouldn't."  
"If anything ever happens," Tyler began. He cut off when Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Nothing will." Tyler sighed and pulled his hand away.  
"If anything ever happens you have to promise you'll keep them safe. Take them away, deck me, whatever. You have to promise you will." Jeremy frowned. "Cause that's what having a kid means," Tyler continued earnestly, "it means you'd put them before anyone else on this planet. Even me. Even yourself." Tyler groaned quietly when Jeremy smiled. "Promise me Jer." Jeremy shook his head.  
"You asking me that proves there's no need. You're going to be a great father Tyler."  
"Promise me anyways," Tyler demanded.  
"Alright," Jeremy agreed, forcing his smile away, "I promise." Tyler exhaled slowly.  
"Okay," he murmured, nodding.

It was three amazing weeks later that Tyler was seated on the couch, the twenty eight month old boy in his lap. He giggled happily, showing off a toothy grin. Tyler played with his hands as the baby tried to grip his fingertips. Every so often he'd drop a kiss to the dirty blonde curls.  
"Noah," Jeremy called, crouched a few feet in front of them, "look here… Noah…" The camera in his hands went to sleep again and he sighed.  
"He doesn't speak English Jer," Tyler explained patiently.  
"Well I'm sorry if you two are so freaking adorable that I'm about to explode over here." He turned the camera back on and focused it again. Tyler laughed and jiggled his knee, bouncing Noah.  
"Look Noah," he whispered into the baby's ear, pointing to Jeremy. For just a moment, Noah looked towards the camera, grey eyes wide. Delighted, Jeremy snapped the picture, taking a few more even as Noah looked back to Tyler.  
"Oh my God," Jeremy sighed, sinking onto the couch next to them. "This is the best decision we ever made."  
"Yeah," Tyler agreed, ruffling Noah's hair. "I love you two."  
"Me too."

_A/N: Image of Tyler bouncing a baby on his knee and being overall adorable. _

_That's what caused this._

_No I don't know where it came from._

_I don't care._

_I wasn't supposed to be working on Jyler either. It's Teen Wolf time._

_Oh well._

_Guess Teen Wolf time is really later. Sorry if anybody's waiting on it. I'll try to bang something out tomorrow._

_I'll stop rambling since I was supposed to be in bed hours ago. (You can thank the World Series that I'm still up.)_

_Thanks._


	105. This is Halloween

THIS IS HALLOWEEN  
Suggested by: junebug13669  
*Sometime between season 2 and 3, AU, pretty heavy AU…just go with it*

.:.

The makeup on my face is beginning to smear. It had long ago dried out and cracked and that I'd gotten over easily enough. It's the fact that I'm now beginning to sweat it off that is really the problem. I had grown used to not sweating anymore. One hand drifts up to scratch at my cheek and two fingernails come away with chalky white clumps on them. Joy. I blow out a sigh and turn off the darkened street, into the grill. No one gives me a second look. The wonders of Halloween. I sit down at the bar, only mildly pleased to see a double scotch already waiting for me. I'm putting it off as long as possible and the alcohol won't help as much as I want it to. It's only a stall tactic.  
"Tyler," Caroline trills in my ear, "get me something too!"  
"You stink," I mutter halfheartedly. That earns me a cuff on the back of my head that would have cracked my skull were I still human. She steals my scotch as I try to contain my temper.  
"Do you _mind_," I seethe. She purses her lips, beneath a grey silicone snout.  
"What is your problem?" She tugs off her scarlet hood and downs the rest of my scotch in one smooth sip.  
"My problem is that Damon bit me _again_. He thinks it's fucking funny at this point." Caroline, God help me, chuckles. Her pink cheeks crinkle up, plastic whiskers brushing at them playfully, her blue eyes dance before flickering golden for just a second. I grit my teeth and flag for another drink. "Your boyfriend is a douche bag," I add for good measure.  
"It's not like it's a big deal Tyler."  
"I was under the impression that me dying _was _a big deal." She rolls her eyes and steals my second scotch.  
"You're not going to die," she mutters. I take the glass back, glaring at her over the rim of it. "Oh stop being such a baby. It could be a lot worse." Caroline will never understand. Not to mention, if I actually try to explain it to her she'll tell Damon and then he'll only increase his efforts to annoy the shit out of me. You make _one _little joke about how vampires are better than werewolves and it's like you just kicked his mother in the face. Couldn't he be more like his brother? A cramp shoots up my arm and I can't quite contain the whimper that slips out. "Suck it up Lockwood," Caroline sniffs, flouncing off her stool, her white frilly skirt and short red cloak flowing out behind her.

I go through five more scotches before I stumble to the bathroom. Luckily the few patrons paying attention take it as me being drunk and not _dying_. The cold water doesn't help. I knew it wouldn't. Wiping away most of the skeleton makeup does. By now I've forgotten what had prompted it in the first place. Mason I remember vaguely. Only great, great, great grandfathers would get a kick out of the undead pretending to be dead for Halloween. His ancient sense of humor was wrecked. I meet my glazed eyes in the mirror. Wrecked like me. I barely restrain myself from shattering the heavy porcelain sink I am leaning on. I need to get to the Gilberts'. I need doppelganger blood. _Again. _Damn Damon Salvatore. World would be a lot better off if he had stayed human like his neutered brother. Painful as it is, I walk. The very last thing I need, especially now, is to crash my car and possibly kill someone. This town wasn't that small but it just…would complicate my life further. Definitely the last thing I need right now. Children shoot me glares as I pass. As if I was showering blood and destruction on their night with my ruined costume. Little did they know how easily I could snap their little bodies like twigs. I shake the violent thought away. Dying always does this to me. It will be over soon. Not that that thought is much of a comfort either. It's always give and take. The words have never been spoken aloud but I'm not as stupid as I look. I know it's not just free. Never mind that it _should _be. Never mind that it's hardly my fault Damon is a sadistic bastard. But that doesn't really matter. I pause and lean against a tree, breath huffing out in little opaque clouds. I can see the Gilbert porch from here. Whether or not that was a good thing has yet to be determined. I inhale deeply and, surprising myself, take Caroline's advice.

He's all floppy hair as he answers the door, headphones down around his neck, one eyebrow lifted slightly. Maybe at my appearance. Maybe at me being here in general.  
"A skeleton?" he questions, lips curling slightly even though his tone is devoid of emotion. I can't tell if he's mocking me or simply asking.  
"And what are you?" I grit out, trying to keep from swaying into the doorframe.  
"Can't you tell?" he asks, teeth slipping from beneath his pouty lips as he grins. "I'm a normal teenager." The irony isn't lost on me. Jeremy _would _pull something like that.  
"Damn," I mutter. "A normal teenager is the last thing I need right now." He tenses slightly and there's a short inhale of breath. Recognition. Like he can smell it on me or something.  
"Come in," he says then, grey socked feet sliding over the polished wood floor. I sigh gratefully, letting myself touch the doorframe as I step over the threshold. In that moment I don't care. I don't care that I had to show up begging again. I don't care that I'm dying. I don't even care what the asking price is. Why? Because he's going to save me again. He goes to the kitchen and I follow. I hate to think of it as becoming routine but this is how it's gone the last two times. A simple slice. An offered bloody palm. Teeth push at my gums and my cheeks contract. Drool pools on my tongue and I can't help but run the muscle over my slicked teeth. He crosses right to the knife block and pulls a small, rather innocuous looking blade. It'll be enough. I follow, stopping only about a foot away from him. His heart thumps heavier as the knife digs in and red seeps out. A slight gasp passes his teeth. He tosses the knife into the sink with near perfect aim and holds out his palm. I take it carefully, reverently, in both hands, my touch barely there.  
"Thank you," I whisper seriously before the last vestiges of my disguise are torn away.

He turns away to wrap his hand when it's done and I swipe at my lips with my thumb, sucking at it even though there isn't enough there to taste it. It's shameful and I always wait until Jeremy's back is turned before I do it. His blood… I know I'll never taste any as good from any other source. I close my eyes briefly. It floods over my senses, healing the disease and damage. Back to normal in a matter of seconds. I linger awkwardly. I don't want to leave as if it was nothing and I'm not sure why. I always dread coming here and doing this and yet I am always exceedingly grateful. I suppose it was never meant to turn out neatly.  
"I've never asked for anything in return," Jeremy says, leaning on the counter, looking out the window. I can only see half his face in the glass.  
"No," I agree after a moment. It's the stunning moment of adrenaline laced fear before something bad is going to happen. But there's nothing I can do to stop it.  
"What if I did?" I can't read anything in his tone or see anything in his face.  
"I don't know," I finally admit, feeling helpless. For a horrible moment I think he's just going to shrug and send me on my way without telling me what he wants. "I suppose I'd have to give it to you," I add, taking half a step forward before freezing. I wonder what the hell I'm doing. If the doppelganger blood is going to my head.  
"You can't ask why," he breathes, still not looking at me, "that's part of it." My breath catches.  
"Alright," I manage. He finally turns, eyes flicking down almost immediately.  
"Come here," he says, as if I should have been there already. The next second I'm in front of him and if he's shocked by it he doesn't let it show. He says a single word and it's lost, completely, in the buzzing in my head as his lips meet mine. _Taste_. I somehow figure it out as his tongue slips against my closed lips. I fall into the counter, into him, one hand reaching for support blindly. He wants to know if he can taste himself on me. I don't know how I've arrived at the conclusion and I don't care. I open my mouth.

It's hot. Burning. Scalding. I'm lit on fire from the inside out and I can't think. I can't even be sure I'm breathing. For a moment I think the whole earth is shaking around us before I realize that my hand didn't make it to the counter, landing on Jeremy's stomach instead. It lifts and drops as he breathes raggedly. Somehow I manage to pull away, rough pants yanking themselves out of my body and into the air. I don't move other than that, half afraid my knees will give out. I'm desperate to know what's going on. I can't ask and I know that. That doesn't mean the demanding words aren't already on my lips. "That was only one," he gasps out. His eyes are dark as they meet mine. "You owe me more," he offers simply, lips twisting. I don't argue. I settle my weight so our hips are pressed together more comfortably, I pull my hand from between our bodies and make sure it's resting on the counter this time. Then I kiss him again. It's slower, careful. His skin is radiating warmth and I want to pull him inside of me, somehow. He may be the doppelganger to my vampire but he's also the boy that saves me. He's the only one who's ever been able to save me. If he wants to kiss me…who am I to argue?

_A/N: Few quick plot points Jeremy was the doppelganger here and I wanted to make Kat his sister…didn't quite get that in but I feel like this one isn't over. I'd really like to play more here. Course it might be Christmas before I get to finish it. The joys of college life… _

_Anyways._

_I'm really proud of myself for actually getting this done by Halloween. It's just turned Halloween for me sorry for people in other time zones… Just put on a scary mask and pretend. I won't judge you. _

_Thanks to my Jyler buddies on tumblr _

_And thank you so so much for all of you lovely people leaving such amazing reviews. We all know I mean to reply and don't ever get around to it. It's sort of possible that it will happen someday… But they all make me smile and it's good to know people are still reading these little stories._

_So once again thank you bunches. I would totally give you candy meant for trick or treaters if you were here. :3_


	106. Poisoned with Love

POISONED WITH LOVE  
Neon Hitch  
*AU, futurefic*

.:.

Jeremy was rougher than usual. He was on Tyler the moment he came through the door, sliding his jacket off and tearing into his wrist before Tyler could even get his sleeve out of the way. Fabric and skin gave way, blood seeping out as Tyler hissed, Jeremy groaning in response. Jeremy pulled him along as he drank, dark tongue sliding over his lips as he twined their fingers and pulled Tyler into the bedroom.

It was different. Jeremy was different. Urgent but soft. Demanding but giving. It didn't make sense. Tyler pushed the unease away, body arching into Jeremy's hands, groaning at the way his skin paled and flushed under the touch. In some ways it was the same it always was. Tyler got lost in what Jeremy did. He barely found his way back into his own body as Jeremy slid from the bed.

He crossed to the dresser, pulling on clothes with careful motions.  
"This has to stop," he said. Tyler forced himself up to his elbows, blowing out a sigh.  
"Oh?"  
"It's not right," Jeremy told the mirror. "I never meant for it to happen," Jeremy continued, "and it certainly shouldn't have gone on this long." _Almost five months now _Tyler reflected, examining a fingernail. He decided to humor the vampire.  
"Why?" he deadpanned. He regretted it when Jeremy turned back to him, actually looking pained.  
"Tyler I'm a vampire. I've been compelling you this whole time." Tyler sighed before sliding from the bed.  
"Have you?" he murmured. Jeremy tensed as he drew closer. He ducked his head.  
"Yes." He pulled away when Tyler reached out. "And I'm _sorry _okay I just…I just…" he inhaled shakily and that's when Tyler actually got worried.

"I just _needed someone_," Jeremy said, as if the words had been buried deep in his chest for too long. "And I didn't feel bad. I didn't feel bad about compelling you cause you always used to kick the shit out of me and I just I couldn't tell myself no."  
"Jer," Tyler murmured, "take a deep breath."  
"No you don't understand," Jeremy protested, pulling away again.  
"What if I tell you you don't understand?"  
"I'm not exactly going to take your word for it," Jeremy muttered. Tyler lifted his cologne and sprayed Jeremy's arm. Jeremy jerked back, eyes darkening in surprise. "Hey ouch!" he let out, hand rubbing over it.

Tyler tilted the bottle.  
"My father was the mayor of Mystic Falls. You really think I didn't learn a thing or two?"  
"Vervain?" Jeremy questioned on a whisper. "No," he said when Tyler nodded, "I would have smelled it. Or tasted it. You can't have been pretending all this time. It's not possible." Tyler smiled.  
"Pretty sure I remember most of it."  
"No," Jeremy insisted. "I would have known."  
"Not if you didn't want to."  
"But the first night…no…"  
"Maybe I wanted you just as bad as you needed me," Tyler finally suggested.

"But you completely submitted. You just…let me do whatever I wanted." Tyler tossed his cologne back on the dresser before pulling Jeremy closer by the hips.  
"Giving up control is…" he paused, dropping a kiss to Jeremy's neck, "incredibly freeing." Jeremy shook his head stubbornly. "Look," Tyler said, tilting up his chin, "I had two choices, punch you or go along and I probably would have broken my hand." Jeremy pushed him back, still shaking his head.  
"No. It's just not-there's no way. Stop lying," he ordered, pupils contracting. Tyler smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Cute. Try something else. Really."  
"You're going to forget all of this," Jeremy tried next. Tyler frowned.  
"Not likely. And not nearly as cute."

Jeremy crossed to the bed before dropping onto it.  
"I need a minute."  
"Are you going into shock? Should I punch you?"  
"Shut up. This isn't funny."  
"Yeah I know. You have months to deal with this and all you come up with is "I'm a vampire. I've been compelling you this whole time." Don't let me down easy or anything Jer."  
"Well I didn't expect to actually have to deal with any of it!"  
"You were just going to cut and run?" Tyler asked, for the first time actually feeling hurt.  
"No," Jeremy snapped, "I was going to fix it first."  
"Fix it," Tyler droned, "you mean erase my memories." Jeremy didn't answer. "Fine," he let out, scooping up his jeans and yanking them on. "Go then."

He stomped to the kitchen before really realizing what he was doing. At a loss, he started putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He felt Jeremy watching him more than anything. Once the dishes were cleared from the sink he'd lost his patience. "What?" he snapped, meeting Jeremy's eyes, trying to ignore the way the other's fingers were running over a chip in the counter.  
"You're upset," Jeremy said softly. Tyler grunted in response. "I didn't want you to be," Jeremy explained after a long moment.  
"Too bad." Tyler's hands moved on their own, waving Jeremy towards the door in an irritated motion. "Go on," he exhaled, "find someone else." Jeremy didn't move and Tyler moved closer, intending to walk around him. He'd open the damn door himself if he had to. He froze when Jeremy caught his elbow.

Jeremy didn't say anything, eyes down as he kissed Tyler's lips gently. His fingertip dragged against the inside of Tyler's elbow, raising goose bumps as the kiss ended.  
"I'll go," Jeremy whispered, "but it's not that easy." He didn't elaborate and Tyler's hands clenched in the back of his shirt when he tried to move, holding on for just a moment longer.  
"I thought you'd be relieved…that all I wanted was to be with you," Tyler admitted, the words falling out of his mouth. Jeremy's hand skated up his neck, the other still lingering at his elbow.  
"Is it all you want?" he questioned, head tilting slightly as he waited for the answer. Tyler's lips pressed tight as heat flushed through him and he ducked his face into Jeremy's throat.  
"Don't go," he breathed. It seemed answer enough because Jeremy sighed, head moving slightly to give Tyler more room.  
"Okay."

_A/N: Let's all just pretend I posted this yesterday. And let's all celebrate because we might get a Jyler scene on January 5. Which is enough to make me start watching again…_


	107. Dear Angel

DEAR ANGEL  
April Sixth  
*Post 3x10, AU*

.:.

When the dagger tore through Klaus' heart, Tyler felt it. He felt the searing pain. He felt Klaus' life, or whatever you wanted to call it, drain from him. No one told him that would happen. Then again, no one told him any of this would happen. The obedient haze that had shadowed him for too long fell away too. For all the things he'd done while sired by Klaus, only one made his breath catch as his chest pinched painfully. It had actually happened weeks ago but that didn't matter. He headed for the Gilbert house anyway.

"He doesn't want to see you," Elena said, expression blank. Tyler forced himself to stay calm. No. Of course he didn't want to see him. It was only natural.  
"Please Elena," Tyler let out, knowing he had no right, "I just need to apologize to him."  
"If he wants to see you he will. Until then." She moved to close the door and Tyler couldn't stop her, hand freezing in the air just in front of it. He slammed his hand into the wood uselessly before turning and stepping off the porch.

He jumped onto the overhang. Invitation be damned. He rapped on Jeremy's window impatiently, only half caring if he shattered it. Jeremy climbed out of bed before tugging each earphone out. He looked bored. One hand slid the window open.  
"What?" Tyler bit his lip for a moment.  
"Can I come in?" Jeremy laughed rudely.  
"No." Tyler nodded. He guessed he should have seen that one coming.  
"Okay," he agreed, forcing himself to take a deep breath.  
"What do you want Lockwood?" Tyler stared at him. Jeremy's arms were crossed over his chest and his headphones were twisted on his neck. He still looked bored. As if Tyler could have no possible reason for being there.

"Jeremy." He really had to fight to stay calm. "I compelled you to kill yourself." Jeremy winced for just a second and then his mask was back.  
"Yeah. I was there." Tyler took another deep breath, eyes closing. "What do you want?" Jeremy repeated.  
"What do I want?" Tyler growled. "I want to apologize, obviously. I want to try and fix it and why the hell aren't you mad?"  
"I forgive you," Jeremy said simply. "You were…sired or whatever so it's whatever." Tyler stared at him for so long Jeremy shifted his weight to one foot, hips tilting at the change in position.  
"You can't just forgive me Jeremy. I didn't accidentally kick your dog. I tried to kill you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Tyler's hands clutched at the shingles.  
"Lots of people have tried to kill me Lockwood. A few have even succeeded. And fix what? We're not friends. We're not anything. So I'm over it. You don't have to feel guilty, just go home." Tyler couldn't breathe. He just stared at the younger boy, wondering why what he was saying hurt so badly.  
"But," was all he managed before Jeremy surged forward, mask falling away as his hands slapped on the windowsill.  
"What do you want me to say Tyler? What? You want me to say I was angry? Of _course _I was fucking angry. You want me to say I hate what you did? Well guess what I do. I've always wanted more from you than you were willing to give. But maybe you just saw it better than I did. Cause we're nothing. We can't be anything. So yeah. You tried to kill me. And yeah. I'm over it." He cut off, inhaling deeply as he pressed his lips together so hard the skin around them flushed white.

Jeremy's face was centimeters from his. All he could hear was Jeremy breathing and his heart beating. There was nothing from Tyler because he wasn't breathing. And because he was dead inside. His hand moved slowly, stopped again by the infernal barrier. He tried to shove it through anyways, fingers curling in the air over Jeremy's hand. Jeremy gasped slightly at the action before stepping back. His arms moved up to his chest as if to cross them again before hanging awkwardly and falling. He shoved one hand into his pocket, looking away from Tyler. "Please just go," he whispered. Tyler found he couldn't say anything at all. Another few moments passed, agonizingly, before Jeremy stepped forward and slid the window shut. He drew the curtains and Tyler heard as he turned his music back on.

_your words rip and tear through my heart so weak and pure…_

_A/N: I'm yeah…_

_Not good right now._

_Was incredibly indescribably amazingly excited for 3x10._

_Now I'm kinda heartbroken._

_Whether or not I'll even watch is undecided._

_I'm really thinking Tyler is the compeller… If he is can they at least bond afterwards? God._

_Anyways. Sorry._


	108. Running Home

RUNNING HOME  
Matthew Good Band  
*AU, Future!Fic*

.:.

He couldn't help but think that by now, no one should be able to sneak up on him. No one, unless they knew him well at least. Jeremy expected to see someone he knew but when he turned towards the open door, cream light spilling in from the hall, he was still surprised. He let himself relax, veins smoothing under skin as he exhaled.  
"How is he?" Tyler questioned, stepping into the room. Jeremy turned back to the crib, closing his eyes and pushing out all that was left in his lungs.  
"He's fine," he managed, looking down on the sleeping toddler. The boy had chestnut hair that very nearly matched his eyes. He could have been Jeremy's son, in another life. "It's been going better," he adds, "the first year was tough. I read a lot of parenting books." Tyler didn't laugh as Jeremy had expected.  
"I wish I could have been here," he whispered. Jeremy nearly gasped, his whole body frozen, locked up tight. Each muscle burned with an acute agony.

They didn't talk about this. They _never_ talked about this. There were reasons for that. They didn't talk about Tyler leaving with Klaus Jeremy's senior year. They didn't talk about Tyler showing up almost three years ago with a bundle saying only, 'Klaus said to get rid of it.' He'd barely stayed long enough for one desperate kiss, nearly squishing the baby between them. Jeremy knew he couldn't stay any longer. He knew. They didn't talk about it because it kills him.  
"Tyler," he breathed, the word trembling over the air.  
"Jeremy," Tyler returned, stepping forward again, "I have to-"  
"Don't," Jeremy cut him off, voice already pleading, "I-I know. Just don't say it yet. Don't leave yet. Just," he rushed towards Tyler, hands clutching his shoulders. He blinked rapidly, terrified that Tyler would disappear. "Just," he couldn't manage the sentence. He couldn't manage the last space between them. He crushed his lips on Tyler's, his chest nearly splitting apart with the pressure inside it. Tyler yanked him forward by the hips, a growl tearing out of his lips.

A horribly desperate sound pulled itself from Jeremy's throat. He kissed Tyler, tearing at his clothes as he pulled him from the room. "There hasn't been anyone," he was saying, "since you. Please Ty," another hard kiss, "please." It had been hard enough adjusting to vampirism and then there was trying to stay alive and finally a child for him to raise. He hadn't had time for a relationship he didn't want.  
"Fuck Jeremy," Tyler let out against his lips. "You know I love you." Jeremy whimpered, thinking he actually might die in the next moment. They don't make it to the bed. They don't even make it into Jeremy's room. Pressed against the frame of the door Jeremy had the passing thought that the entire skeleton of the house might have been shaking. He didn't care. No words passed between them as Tyler carried him to bed and dropped him onto it. Jeremy was surprised when Tyler climbed in too. He still didn't say anything, afraid of shattering this peaceful quiet where Tyler was here with him.

Jeremy was slow to get up in the morning. The house was quiet and he half wondered why he hadn't already been woken up as he dressed. He forced himself to keep breathing as he walked down the hall. An empty crib was the only thing to greet him. Jeremy almost swore his heart seized as pure panic flooded him.  
"David?" he demanded the too still air, "David?" There was a giggle downstairs, a quiet,  
"Da," right after.  
"Yeah?" Tyler questioned, hushed voice amused, "Da Da?" Jeremy's body acted without him, racing down the stairs, feet planting to a stop at the edge of the living room. "There he is," Tyler breathed, meeting Jeremy's eyes. David was between his legs on the floor, playing with his blocks. Jeremy exhaled a gust of air, his whole abdomen curling tight. Jeremy couldn't even manage to speak. "I forgot how late you like to sleep," Tyler said, a slow smile curving his mouth. Jeremy made another sound he couldn't identify. Maybe a whine. "You didn't let me finish," Tyler added, apparently taking mercy on him, "I have to tell you that Klaus let me go. I'm coming home. If you want me to."  
"Oh my fuck," Jeremy let out, one hand covering his mouth as his eyes burned.  
"Fuck," David repeated happily. Tyler pushed off the floor, stepping around the toddler carefully.  
"Yes?" he questioned, hand settling on Jeremy's hip. Jeremy nodded jerkily.  
"Of course," he breathed out. Tears slipped out of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. "God's sakes of _course_." Tyler hugged him tightly, Jeremy's back cracking in protest. Jeremy buried his face in Tyler's neck, not caring that he'd just taught his adopted son to swear.

_A/N: I am SO sorry for the super long unplanned hiatus. However! I am coming back very soon. I still have a few other fics working so I will be transferring drabbles already posted on my tumblr to here but I will also try to sprinkle in some new ones too. _

_Thank you so, so much!_


	109. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

The Boy Who Cried Wolf  
Suggested by: The Family (pretty much)  
*Major AU*

.:.

Jeremy exhaled quickly against the chill, breath puffing out as he gripped the crossbow tighter. It was late and he should go home, he knew that. Still, getting some game tonight meant he could sleep until sunrise tomorrow. The woods were oddly quiet however; even as he ventured further in he didn't have much hope of catching anything. A twig snapping behind him had him spinning, cloak flying out and wrapping around his legs. His hands began to shake.  
"Gilbert," the voice came from behind him, faster than anything human could move. Jeremy bit down on his whimper, shoulders tensing and pulling up. "You told them what I am," the voice continued. "You shouldn't have done that."  
"It's not like it m-matters," Jeremy said, a shiver stealing across him. "They didn't believe me," he added quietly.  
"They could have." The voice moved as it spoke and Jeremy let his eyes close briefly. "Lower your crossbow Jeremy." A slight sound did slip out then, nearly a whine. "You know it's pointless," he added, the words caressing the back of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy tensed further, letting go when it was pulled from him. He was pushed into a tree and kept his eyes closed, sure he was going to die at any moment.

His eyes shot open as his cloak slipped from his shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes wide. Tyler lifted a finger to his lips, motioning for silence.  
"I only resisted for fear of hurting you and revealing myself," Tyler said, stepping closer, one hand settling half on Jeremy's shoulder and half on his chest. His fingertips slid under the collar of Jeremy's shirt, shockingly warm. "Now I can claim what I want."  
"What you want," Jeremy echoed slowly.  
"Yes," Tyler smiled. He pulled on Jeremy's collar, ripping the fabric easily. Jeremy couldn't stop himself from crying out.  
"You're going to kill me?" Tyler paused enough to throw his head back and laugh.  
"No," he murmured once he'd sobered, "no." He leaned closer, laughing once more, breath fanning over Jeremy's throat. Tyler pressed even closer and Jeremy stiffened into the tree as Tyler's face pressed to his skin. "Mm," Tyler let out, growling slightly. "You're mouthwatering like this." Tyler bit him suddenly, heat shooting through Jeremy's entire body. His fingers gripped at the tree bark uselessly. Tyler growled against his skin.

His head lifted, eyes golden in the night. Another unwilling sound slipped from Jeremy's lips. "Still scared," Tyler exhaled, lips curving. Jeremy barely stopped yet another whine, fingers desperate for purchase, something to cling to.  
"Tyler," he paused, trying desperately not to think about how he felt before he knew what Tyler was, "Tyler please." He swallowed roughly.  
"Please what?" Tyler growled softly again.  
"You're scaring me," he breathed, the words fogging out.  
"Mm, not nearly enough," Tyler replied, smirking.  
"What are you doing?" Tyler bit at his throat again and Jeremy shut up. His hand worked down Jeremy's hip, sliding his pants down. Jeremy gasped, hands flying to Tyler's shoulders when they couldn't work between their bodies to stop him.  
"Don't fight it," Tyler breathed, "I know you don't want to." Jeremy whimpered, hands tightening. He couldn't make his heart slow. He couldn't make his lips work to speak. Tyler shoved his pants down with one hand, the other slipping up and curling against the back of Jeremy's neck. "Don't fight it," he said slower, each word making Jeremy shudder.

"What is this?" Jeremy questioned, "Revenge?"  
"You know what I am," Tyler said, nipping his chin. "I seek something just as wolves do."  
"W-What?" Jeremy gasped as Tyler's thumb skidded over his hip bone.  
"My mate."  
"No," Jeremy let out, blood draining from his face. Tyler growled, eyes flashing again. He gripped Jeremy even tighter.  
"Don't-" he cut off, growling again. Jeremy gasped as Tyler's nails cut into him. He was totally pinned to the tree by Tyler, pulling his face up with some difficulty.  
"I didn't mean it like that…I only meant…" he couldn't find the words and Tyler didn't let go or stop growling. He kissed him. Tyler went perfectly still, falling silent. "You surprised me," Jeremy said, breathing it past his lips like a secret.  
"You're mine." The words ran through Jeremy like heat and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Words pulled at his lips too quickly for him to get them out. He couldn't possibly describe every longing glance when Tyler had been in the village, among the commoners. Seeing him from a distance and catching his breath and clenching his hands in his shirt. He couldn't describe the pain in his chest when Tyler had slipped from the trees the wolf had been hiding in. Jeremy still hadn't figured out how he emerged clothed. Not that it mattered now.

Tyler kissed him, lips catching Jeremy's in a way that was nearly painful. Jeremy didn't care, swaying forward in an effort to continue the kiss when Tyler pulled back. Tyler pushed him back to the tree with one hand. "It's not time yet," he breathed out. "Tonight I mark you." Jeremy stilled before shivering.  
"What?"  
"I'd prefer the neck," Tyler continued as if he hadn't spoken, "because it's highly visible. But it's also highly visible." His hand smoothed a small circle on Jeremy's hip. "Stay there," Tyler breathed, lips curving again. He dropped to his knees and Jeremy shuddered again as his shirt was pushed up, exposing his stomach. Jeremy's head thunked into the tree as Tyler licked him. He groaned quietly at the radiating pain. "I told you to stay," Tyler murmured, words ghosting over the slick line on his skin. Jeremy had just opened his mouth to reply when Tyler bit him, hard. He didn't manage anything other than a pained gasp, nearly choking on the sudden influx of air. Tyler sucked at the wound before lapping away the blood, giving a contented growl. "It's selfish," Tyler said, standing, pulling Jeremy's pants back up, "but I want you to feel that." He kissed Jeremy's neck briefly. "I want you to remember you're mine. I want you to remember I'm coming for you." Jeremy shuddered, sliding down the tree enough that he had to look up at Tyler. Tyler smiled. "Soon," he breathed.

Jeremy stayed against the tree for a long time. Eventually he remembered that he was supposed to be hunting and swore, pushing off it. The side of his stomach protested the movement and one hand pressed against it as he reached for his cloak. He gathered his crossbow and debated, biting his lip. He'd just have to get up in the morning. Everything was probably asleep by now anyways. On the way back home he wished Tyler had stayed. He wished Tyler had walked back with him. He pressed his hand harder against the bite mark, making it hurt, smiling at the pain. It had happened. Tyler had claimed him. It had really happened. He stopped short when his house was in sight. There was a dead deer in front of the door. Jeremy didn't bother examining it. There was really only one person who could have left it. He stepped over it and went inside to bed. He slept in later than he meant to, dreams of Tyler twisting and turning behind his eyelids. Eventually Elena came to get him, an amused smile on her face. It dropped as he sat up.  
"What's on your shirt?" she demanded. Jeremy shrugged.  
"Just blood." She frowned.  
"Alaric already cleaned the deer. Good kill." Jeremy nodded, mostly to himself. "Tyler was here earlier," Elena continued.  
"He was?" Jeremy demanded, jumping out of bed. Elena propped her hands on her hips.  
"Yes. He was asking after you. Have you apologized yet?" Jeremy half shrugged, wondering if letting Tyler pin him to a tree and bite him counted.

"How are you?" Jeremy jumped slightly, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised by Tyler's silent approach. His cheeks warmed and he glanced to the ground.  
"I'm fine," he offered quietly. Tyler nosed at his neck even as his hand slid under his shirt, fingertips moving over the outline of his teeth. Jeremy shivered, pressing closer to the heat coming off Tyler's body in waves.  
"There's no one around," Tyler said. Jeremy couldn't think why he was mentioning it.  
"Yeah," he agreed, one hand touching Tyler's cheek. Tyler growled in his chest.  
"Let me claim you." Jeremy tried to gasp and swallow at the same time, which didn't work well.  
"Mmm," he managed, nodding.  
"Not here," Tyler said. He grasped his wrist and pulled. Jeremy went willingly. Tyler pulled Jeremy deeper into the woods, neither hand leaving his body the entire way. Jeremy had no idea where they stopped. His eyes refused to move from Tyler. Tyler kissed him, tearing at the ties of his own cloak. It barely seemed a second before Jeremy was on his back under Tyler, half on the pile of his cloak. Jeremy shivered against the fur, shockingly soft. Tyler lifted him enough to pull off his shirt, one hand smoothing the cloak in the same moment. Jeremy fell back onto the fur, gasping as Tyler slid down his torso, licking at the bite. Tyler kept moving down, nosing at the skin and pulling his pants out of the way.

Jeremy couldn't help a surprised cry as Tyler worked between his legs, licking and letting his slick teeth graze the skin painlessly. The small touches made Jeremy arch and writhe, knowing what they could have been. His eyes rolled back as Tyler's tongue pushed inside of him. His body only resisted the intrusion for a second, giving in as he exhaled. Tyler replaced his tongue with fingers quickly, obviously impatient. Jeremy pushed closer to him, trying not to writhe any more than he already was. His abdomen was heating up pleasantly, little thrills rocking through it as he stretched the bite. _I want you to feel it_. He moaned simply at the memory of the words, fingertips running over the raised marks and pressing against them. Tyler growled and Jeremy met his glowing eyes helplessly. Tyler's hand covered his, pressing against the bites as well. He moved up, kissing Jeremy's neck before sliding to his mouth. Jeremy moaned against his lips as he thrust inside. Tyler paused, panting over his mouth, settling between his legs fully. Their hands were sandwiched between them and every inhale Jeremy took pressed the bite into his palm, sending small shocks through him. He moaned again, pressing his face into Tyler's neck. He bit at the skin, unsure why he was doing it but thrilling in the slide of Tyler's skin and veins beneath his teeth anyways. Tyler growled slightly, more acknowledgement than warning. Jeremy kissed the skin in apology anyways, panting as Tyler moved over him. "Mine," Tyler said clearly, eyes flashing yellow again. Jeremy nodded, not trusting his mouth. He couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be. Jeremy's hands found the back of his neck, holding onto him, pulling him closer. He kissed Tyler again, pressing up closer to him, pleading without thinking.

One of Jeremy's hands fisted in Tyler's hair, the other clutching at fur and grass at his side. He couldn't breathe; so many moans pouring out of him he was glad Tyler had pulled him away. Tyler rocked into him harder, mouth moving to his shoulder and sucking before biting down. Jeremy's eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed together in a desperate effort not to scream. He swore everything was brighter for just a moment and something in his body snapped, making everything draw impossibly tight. Heat flushed over him and he couldn't breathe, holding on to Tyler for everything he was worth. A howl split through the air, shocking Jeremy's eyes open. He saw as Tyler's eyes faded from gold back to brown. Tyler smiled softly at him watching, dropping closer until their foreheads touched. "Mine," he repeated, the word settling between them. Jeremy let his hand run down Tyler's neck, settling at the nape of it.  
"Mine," he agreed. Tyler smiled, nosing at his neck before nuzzling it.

_A/N: It's amazing what talking about Red Riding Hood and Jyler in the same conversation does for me. Really. _


	110. Summer

Summer  
Suggested by: myalienlover  
*Summer camp!AU*

.:.

It was immediate. Like falling. Even at fourteen Jeremy was more of a realist than most boys. He didn't believe in great or classic romances. He didn't believe in love at first sight. But he liked Tyler right from the start.

The counselors had mostly been messing around while the buses dropped off, playing football. One stood out to Jeremy in a white t-shirt with the sleeves and most of the sides cut out over black athletic shorts. Ray Bans covered his eyes sitting above a huge grin as he pointed before throwing the ball. One hand still holding tight to his duffel bag strap, Jeremy stared for several moments, mouth running dry and heart doing hideous cartwheels in his chest.  
"Gilbert!" someone was yelling, "Jeremy Gilbert! Where are you?" He blinked rapidly, shaking his head as he turned.  
"H-Here…I'm here," he managed, moving towards the woman in a maroon baseball cap, holding a clipboard.  
"You're cabin fourteen," she said, "follow those boys there." Jeremy caught sight of three other boys, two blonde and one with flaming red hair. He made his way over, feeling his cheeks heat.  
"Hey," the taller blonde one said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Tommy." Jeremy took his hand.  
"Jeremy," he said.  
"That's Sam," Tommy said, pointing to the other blonde who offered a smile, "and Logan." The boy with red hair ducked his head as his entire face turned the color of a tomato.  
"It's nice to meet you guys," he murmured politely, stealing one more glance at the counselors, "should we head down?"

They talked on the way down, leaving the lodge behind and taking the left path all the way to the last cabin. Jeremy liked all his cabin mates and was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a great couple weeks. They claimed bunk beds, Tommy taking the one closest to the door, Sam and Logan sharing the one next to it, and Jeremy taking one opposite them. They started settling in, turning when footsteps sounded on the tiny porch outside. Jeremy thought he might be sick as the same counselor he'd noticed before stepped in, smiling. He'd pulled his sunglasses up onto his head and Jeremy felt like he was drowning for the brief second their eyes collided.  
"Okay," he said, "I'm Tyler. You four are mine." He glanced around the room again. "We're the smallest cabin but that also means we're going to have the most fun. Why don't we all get to know each other a little better?" Jeremy barely resisted the urge to pull his pillow into his lap and bury his face in it. His stomach contracted painfully as Sam began talking about an older sister and playing baseball with his dad. Logan went next, stuttering slightly but continuing when no one laughed. He lived with his grandfather and often watched black and white movies with him. Tyler turned to Tommy next, who talked about playing soccer and reading comics. Everyone had just turned to him when there was a knock on the door. "Hold that thought," Tyler said to Jeremy, smiling. Jeremy managed a nod, feeling sick again.

Tyler left the cabin and Tommy jumped from the top bunk, crossing to Jeremy.  
"Hey are you okay?" he questioned.  
"F-Fine," Jeremy muttered, forcing himself to nod again.  
"Really?" Tommy asked dubiously.  
"Yeah uhm it's just…he's really…" he gave a helpless shrug. No one said anything and after a moment Tommy nodded as if he understood.  
"Okay," he murmured, "just take deep breaths." Jeremy laughed, surprising himself.  
"Yeah I'm trying."  
"Hey it'll be okay," Logan offered quietly. The door opened and Tommy moved back to his side, climbing his bunk. Tyler brought a boy in with him, arm over his shoulders. Jeremy would have been jealous if the boy, obviously younger than them, wasn't crying.  
"Guys this is Jamie. He'll be in our cabin okay?" The boys agreed.  
"You wanna bunk with me?" Jeremy questioned, "You can have the top." Jamie looked at him hopefully, blue eyes wide and Jeremy's heart squeezed slightly.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Of course," Jeremy nodded. Jamie smiled tremulously before crossing to him.  
"Great," Tyler said and Jeremy's chest fluttered before he focused on Jamie again. Jamie climbed up to the top and Jeremy stood on his bed, smiling at him.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered conspiratorially. Jamie nodded, arms wrapping around his knees. Jeremy glanced behind him to see Tyler leaving again, and the other boys watching. "You're doing me a favor," Jeremy whispered, leaning closer, "I'm afraid of the dark."  
"You are?" Jamie questioned, swiping at an eye. Jeremy nodded.  
"I'm glad you're bunking with me Jamie."  
"Me too Jeremy."

Tyler came back in with two duffel bags, setting one next to Jeremy's bunk before tossing the other one on the top of the bunk between Jeremy's and the door.  
"Thanks for bringing my stuff," Jamie said.  
"No problem," Tyler smiled again, leaning against the frame of his bunk. "Where were we?"  
"I think it's Jeremy's turn," Logan offered, smiling even as he flushed. Jeremy gulped as Tyler turned towards him.  
"Uh," he managed. "I'm…Jeremy."  
"Okay," Tyler agreed, smiling directly at him. Ridiculously, Jeremy felt dizzy. He licked his lips, almost desperate for words to come out. A bell rang, breaking through the silence. "Lunch time," Tyler said, moving to the door and opening it. Jeremy sagged in relief, waiting until Jamie had climbed down before he moved. Sam and Tommy fell into a conversation about comic books and Jeremy half listened, staying close to the back of their small group. They followed Tyler into the lodge, sitting down at a table. Like their cabin there was extra space. Tyler, Tommy, and Sam took one side, Jeremy, Jamie and Logan the other. "Don't think I forgot," Tyler said, folding his hands on the table, "tell us about yourself Jer." Jeremy's eyes widened. _Jer? _He'd called him Jer.  
"I like to draw," he blurted, brain completely blank.  
"Really?" he questioned, smiling again. Jeremy wondered if he ever stopped smiling. "Me too." It was enough to snap Jeremy out of his haze.  
"Oh," he exhaled, unable to stop himself from smiling too.

"Drawing's so cool," Jamie said, smiling. "I wish I could draw."  
"We'll all have to draw sometime," Tyler offered. Sheer terror shot through Jeremy and he looked down to his lap. "What do you like to do Jamie?" Jamie talked about video games until attention was called for instructions. Tables were called up to the buffet four at a time. All the counselors got their food last and Jeremy was incredibly glad for that. If Tyler had been in line with them he might have dropped his tray. It was _that_ bad. Jeremy focused on the plate for most of the meal, barely speaking. Sam and Tommy did most of the talking, Tyler and Logan interjecting every so often. Jamie stayed quiet, like him. Part of Jeremy wanted to try and get Tyler's attention again, talk about drawing anything, but he couldn't do it. Tyler was… He sighed slightly just thinking about it. He could be a model. And he had to be a couple years older at least. Like he would be interested. Even if Jeremy wasn't a scrawny, shy fourteen year old. He stabbed a pea brutally. In what world would Tyler want him?  
"So Jeremy what do you like to draw?" Jamie questioned. Jeremy glanced to him, surprised.  
"Um," he stuttered as the other conversation continued around them. "Don't know. Animals I guess."  
"That's really cool," Jamie said, "what animals do you like? I like squirrels."  
"Birds," Jeremy murmured, easing up on his food, "and dogs too."  
"Birds are awesome!" Jamie let out enthusiastically, spoon swooshing through the air for a moment. "They can fly!" he added, smiling. Jeremy laughed.  
"Yeah," he had to agree, "they can."

Jamie was a blessing. He managed to distract Jeremy from Tyler for the rest of the meal, whether he'd intended to or not.  
"Okay," Tyler said once they'd all dropped off their trays, "time for the water balloon fight." The entire table perked up. "Camp wide," Tyler added, smiling, "let's go." The cafeteria began buzzing as the rest of the tables were told. Logan tore out of the table and everyone else followed. The field in front of the lodge had giant buckets scattered across it. Tyler rubbed his hands together. "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded except Jamie, who was chewing on his lip.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Jeremy asked him, frowning.  
"I can't throw very well," he admitted softly, "I'll be bad at this."  
"Hey," Tyler said, crouching so he was on the same level as Jamie, "I'll help you out Jamie." Jamie smiled.  
"Really?" Tyler nodded, patting his shoulder. "Okay."  
"Ty!" another counselor yelled, "You're going down!"  
"Yeah you wish Donovan!" Tyler yelled back, laughing. Jamie made an unhappy sound.  
"What's wrong?" Jeremy questioned.  
"That's the counselor from my other cabin," he said, "those boys are mean."  
"You want me to stay with you and Tyler?" Jeremy offered, half not wanting to.  
"Yeah," Jamie said, "thanks Jer." He took Jeremy's hand and squeezed it as more boys and girls flooded into the expanse of open grass.

Once the whistle blew it was open chaos. Jeremy headed for the cover of trees, making sure Jamie was close.  
"Okay," he breathed, turning to Jamie, "we need a plan." Jamie nodded.  
"We need balloons too."  
"Right," Jeremy said, laughing.  
"I think I can help there," Tyler announced, weaving through the trees, the front of his shirt filled with water balloons.  
"Whoa! How did you get all those?" Jamie demanded. Tyler smiled.  
"I play a lot of sports."  
"You can throw really well huh?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler held his shirt with one hand, flexing the other arm before grinning at them.  
"Yeah," he added. Jamie laughed.  
"Let's go!" They ran onto the field, throwing water balloons from Tyler's shirt, managing to make it to the other side.  
"There's a bucket just there," Tyler said as they ducked behind trees, pointing to it. He looked to Jeremy.  
"You think you can make it?" Jeremy bit his lip for a moment. If he did make it, Tyler would be impressed. Wouldn't he? He inhaled slowly, something wriggling in his stomach.  
"I think so."

Jeremy ran for the bucket, eyebrows shooting up as he saw another boy running directly towards it. He pressed his feet into the earth harder and got there just in time to grab a balloon. The other boy froze, his eyes narrowing.  
"I know you," he sneered, walking forward, "you were holding that fag's hand." Jeremy dropped the balloon in his hand, hearing it fall back to the bucket with a strange sense of detachment.  
"What did you just say?" He moved as he asked, rounding the bucket.  
"You heard me. I said-" He cut off as Jeremy lunged for him, punching his jaw and reveling as the force of it traveled back up his arm. The boy shoved at his shoulders as Jeremy worked on shoving his black hair into the grass, sitting on his chest. Jeremy was still reaching to punch him again as he was yanked off. He didn't realize it was Tyler holding him back for a long moment.  
"Whoa whoa," Tyler said, another counselor with blonde tousled hair arriving. "What happened?"  
"He called," Jeremy paused, finger outstretched as he spied Jamie coming closer, "he called me a fag," he muttered, hand falling to his side. The blonde counselor helped the boy up and brushed him off, lips pinched.  
"You alright? You want to go to the nurse?"  
"I'm fine," the boy sneered.  
"Jeremy," Tyler murmured, tone disapproving, "you can't start fights because someone calls you something you don't like." Jeremy bit his lip, cheeks and eyes burning with humiliation.  
"I know."  
"You got him?" the blonde counselor asked.  
"Yeah yeah Matt. Go on."

A female counselor approached and she and Tyler conversed in hushed tones before she took Jamie's hand and pulled him away.  
"Come on," Tyler said, not looking at him, "we have to go see about your punishment." Jeremy followed after him, ridiculously close to tears. They walked all the way back to the lodge, through scattered clumps of people. Inside they turned to the left and Tyler pointed Jeremy to a chair, disappearing inside a room for a few moments. He came back out, sunglasses on top of his head once again. "Jack will see you in a minute," Tyler said, sitting down a chair away from him and crossing his arms.  
"Tyler?" Jeremy asked, pausing in chewing on his lip to do so.  
"What?" Tyler replied, sounding tired.  
"He didn't really…he didn't call me…one. He called Jamie one." Tyler turned, eyes flicking to him as he frowned.  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?"  
"Because," Jeremy said, biting his lip again, "I didn't want Jamie to hear." He chewed for another couple minutes. "Does it matter?" Tyler uncrossed his arms, one hand going to the back of his head and scratching it.  
"It does to me."

Jeremy ended up with dinner cleanup for a week. He had a sneaking suspicion it could have been worse. When Tyler put his arm over his shoulders as they walked back to the cabin Jeremy flushed with warmth and thought it might have been worth it. He hadn't really done it for himself anyways so he could just enjoy this. He barely stopped himself from pressing closer. Counselor. Really, really hot counselor. He should really keep that in mind. "Look," Tyler said, pausing outside their cabin, "it's good to stick up for your friends but you still can't go around throwing punches like that." Jeremy sighed before nodding.  
"I know, I just, I know that. It's just…it was Jamie. I don't want anyone saying that about him. I hate the word anyway." Tyler nodded.  
"Yeah, me too." He looked away and Jeremy thought it was the first time he'd ever seen him frown. "Let's go in," he suggested, arm dropping away before he stepped on the porch and opened the door.  
"Jeremy are you okay?" Jamie demanded, rushing towards them. Jeremy nodded, forcing a smile. "Ethan's mean," Jamie added, frowning.  
"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, smile widening without effort.  
"I think," Tyler announced, "it's arts and crafts time." They all stared at him.  
"Arts and crafts?" Logan demanded.  
"Yeah," Tyler answered, head tilting to the side as he smiled yet again, "We're making name tags. Let's go."  
"Name tags?" Tommy demanded skeptically.  
"Yup," Tyler said cheerfully. "Let's go."

In the end they all followed him out, as if they'd had any other choice. Jamie stuck close to his side and Jeremy didn't mind. They went to picnic tables and sat down. In the center of the table there were lengths of black cord, pony beads, and tiny cuts of wood. Tyler took his place at the front of the table and walked them through looping the cord through the hole in the wood so they could put their beads on. "And," he said, "I am master of the sharpie. When you're ready we'll write your names on them and then tie the knots. Sound good?" The boys grumbled half heartedly and set to work.  
"What's your favorite color?" Jamie asked, reaching for blue and red beads.  
"I like yellow and red," Jeremy said, reaching for beads too.  
"Cool!" Jamie said, smiling at him, "Like Iron Man!" Jeremy laughed, nodding. "I like Superman," Jamie continued, unbothered by Tyler's approach. Jeremy wished he was the same. "Superman fights off the bad guys, kinda like you." Jeremy dropped a bead in surprise, blushing as he looked to the younger boy.  
"That's really nice of you to say Jamie," Tyler announced, dropping on the other side of him.  
"Ethan made fun of my teddy bear," Jamie admitted softly. "I can't sleep without him…"  
"I couldn't sleep without a nightlight for a long time," Jeremy admitted in return. He didn't admit that he still had the nightlight at home, or that Elena still teased him about it. They fell into silence after that and Jeremy's stomach tied itself in knots.

It was still upset when he capped the sharpie and looked to Tyler to see how to knot it. It was only then that he noticed that Tyler had the same color beads as him. Two red and one yellow rather than two yellow and one red. He curled his hands so his fingers wouldn't shake. It didn't mean anything. He was being stupid. _Really _stupid in fact.  
"Ready Jer?" Tyler questioned, reaching around Jeremy for his name tag.  
"Uh, sure." Tyler climbed out of the table before moving behind Jeremy and putting the necklace around his neck. He worked silently and Jeremy resisted the urge to faint and twitch at the same time.  
"There," Tyler said, hands settling on Jeremy's shoulders for a second. Jeremy got out of the table when he was sure he could walk, turning slowly. "Hey we match," Tyler smiled yet again, slipping his sunglasses on.  
"Oh yeah," Jeremy let out, pretending he hadn't already noticed. He forced a laugh, looking for Jamie or any of the other boys. They'd all wandered to the trees about twenty feet away. It was just him and Tyler. He swallowed roughly as he tried to figure out how Jamie had escaped. "So we should uhm," he drifted, unsure what to say. Tyler was looking at him but he couldn't see his eyes and Jeremy suddenly felt vulnerable.  
"It's really good that you're trying to protect him you know. Just…really good." Jeremy felt himself flush again.  
"No I just…I mean it's no big deal." He had to look away. "I didn't think about it. It just happened."

"Jer," Tyler said softly, "that makes it even better."  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to hit people." Jeremy felt a bit like he was in a nightmare and couldn't outrun what was chasing him.  
"Yeah well…that's what I'm supposed to say."  
"My dad wouldn't want me hitting people either," Jeremy muttered, kicking at the ground.  
"I'm sure he'd understand, if you explained it."  
"Yeah," Jeremy let out thoughtfully, "but he doesn't even know I'm-" he cut off suddenly, sucking his lips into his mouth in an effort to shut himself up. Tyler was quiet and Jeremy couldn't bear to look at him. He'd give anything to take the last thirty seconds back.  
"Some people don't have a problem with that you know." Jeremy laughed nervously.  
"No, I know that, of course…I just didn't mean to say that is all." He almost felt like crying again.  
"We still have some time before dinner, you guys want to go for a walk?"  
"Yeah," Sam said. Jeremy hadn't even noticed his approach and was fiercely glad for the change in subject. He let Jamie pull him away, stomach lightening as the distance increased.

Somehow, their small group fell into a routine. With Jeremy it was always a push and pull with Tyler. He wanted to be near him and yet was insanely nervous at the same time. Cleaning up after dinner wasn't so bad, until the third night. He was taking trash out to the dumpster, evidently surprising Tyler, who turned quickly, trashcan flying into a tree. Jeremy froze in the doorway, bag of trash in his hand. Tyler set his hands on his hips, chest heaving.  
"Hey Jer," he said, obviously forcing a smile.  
"You okay?" Jeremy asked, biting his lip.  
"Yeah," he nodded, "yeah." He turned back around and went to get the trashcan. Jeremy tossed the bag in the dumpster before moving to help him.  
"You seem really upset," he risked.  
"My dad and I don't get along," he murmured, exhaling slowly. Jeremy waited, gathering more trash. "He called to tell me we're moving. They're packing everything up and when I get done here I'm going to a new house in a new town."  
"Oh," Jeremy managed, "I'm sorry." He shoved what was in his hands in the trashcan and moved to Tyler, hugging him. "It'll be okay." Tyler exhaled shakily, body going absolutely still before he hugged Jeremy back, nearly lifting him off his feet.  
"Thanks Jeremy," he breathed. Jeremy's entire body flushed with heat and after another moment he stepped back.  
"No problem," he let out, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"You all done? Want some help?" Jeremy forced himself to nod.  
"Yeah, sure."

Jeremy had trouble sleeping that night. He was turning everything over in his head. His breath caught when Tyler slipped soundlessly from the bunk next to his. He was careful not to move his head as he watched him pull on shoes and go to the door. The night was almost perfectly silent as he slipped out.  
"Hey," a voice called, "ready?"  
"Yeah," Tyler responded. Jeremy barely caught a head of tousled blonde hair as the door shut. Jeremy turned away from the door, biting his lip. Tyler was sneaking out with Matt? Why? _Some people don't mind that… My dad and I don't get along… You can't start fights because someone calls you something you don't like… _They were insignificant pieces but with the fact that he was sneaking off with Matt. Something wriggled in his stomach. Was Tyler gay? The thought settled somewhere in his torso, twisting his stomach sickly before pressing against his heart. It was the same it always was. He liked the thought. And he didn't like the thought. If Tyler was gay, there was a chance. But he was with Matt. Jeremy frowned at that. It wasn't like he'd have a chance anyways. What seventeen year old wants a fourteen year old? He was still spindly legs and bones poking at skin. Who in their right mind would want him? He flopped onto his back and covered his face with both hands before tearing a hand through his already messy hair. The whole thing was insane as it was. A crush on his camp counselor? How cliché was that? He was pathetic. Utterly, totally, pathetic. He had the insane thought that if he had a marker he would write it on himself. That's how pathetic he was. He fell asleep before Tyler returned, wondering when he would.

The next morning it seemed the whole cabin was quieter than usual. Jamie climbed down, still in plaid flannels, and sat on Jeremy's bunk.  
"You okay?" he whispered, stretching up to bump Jeremy's shoulder with his. Jeremy frowned slightly before shaking his head once. Jamie took his hand, twining their fingers. "Okay," he said softly, leaning his head against Jeremy's shoulder.  
"I'm going for breakfast," Tyler announced, letting the door slap behind him. Jeremy barely stopped himself from flinching.  
"I thought you liked Tyler," Tommy said.  
"Does everyone know?" Jeremy questioned miserably.  
"Pretty much," Sam murmured, sitting on Tyler's unmade sleeping bag.  
"I do like Tyler," Jeremy admitted, staring at the floor, "but I think he's dating another counselor."  
"Wait what?" Tommy demanded.  
"He snuck out last night." The cabin was silent for several moments.  
"We should go," Logan finally said.  
"Not until Jeremy's ready," Tommy said, hands on his hips. Jeremy smiled gratefully.  
"Jamie should probably get dressed," he teased, nudging him.  
"Oh right," Jamie said, laughing and nudging him back before getting up to dress.

Jeremy pulled on his favorite hoodie, smelling the fabric quickly and thinking of home.  
"We're okay with you, you know that right?" Sam asked. Jeremy smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"And we'd also be okay with it if you were to talk to him. Alone." Jeremy rolled his eyes quickly.  
"He's dating someone else. Not to mention," he half waved his hand over himself, "I'm too young," he substituted for me at the last moment.  
"Yeah but he's always smiling when he's around you," Logan protested.  
"He's always smiling period," Jeremy corrected, rolling his eyes again.  
"But he's always hanging out with you and Jamie."  
"That's cause Jamie is awesome." Jamie laughed from behind him.  
"Yeah right Jer."  
"Well then he feels sorry for me," Jeremy huffed, "let's just go." They didn't understand. They hadn't seen him leaving with Matt. Jeremy didn't really know why he hadn't told them that it was Matt. Maybe somehow it was less pathetic if Tyler was straight. He sulked most of that day, partly because Matt and Tyler were talking quietly after breakfast, partly because the whole cabin knew what was up, and partly because he was terrified of Tyler finding out too.

He felt like he'd only just managed to fall asleep when he woke back up. Tyler was sitting up in his bunk, scratching his head. After another moment he stood, pulling on his shoes again. He looked right at Jeremy and Jeremy couldn't help a small gasp.  
"You awake?"  
"Um…yeah." Tyler was quiet for a moment.  
"Come with me," he said. Half wondering if he was dreaming, Jeremy slid from his sleeping bag. He shoved his feet into his shoes before meeting him at the door. Tyler was quiet as they walked to the lodge. "I'll be right back," he whispered, going in. Jeremy shivered slightly wondering what he was doing. It was only then that he wondered what was going on. Tyler reappeared, a bundle wrapped in a plastic bag tucked under his arm.  
"What are we doing?" Jeremy questioned, flicking the hem of his shirt. Tyler smiled in the dim light.  
"You'll see." He rounded the lodge, heading for the trees. Jeremy cast a worried glance to the looming shadows before hurrying to catch up.

The woods were quiet but not quiet enough for Jeremy's peace of mind. His heart was racing and he kept glancing around as if he would suddenly be able to see better. He began biting at his lips as they kept going deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
"Tyler," Jeremy let out when he could barely make out the back of his neck anymore. Tyler stopped and Jeremy slammed into him, a slight sound coming out in surprise.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"C-Can we go back?"  
"Not yet," Tyler said, heat seeping away as he started walking again. Jeremy swallowed roughly, following him again. He didn't make it much longer before his hands were curled in nervous balls and his breaths were coming too fast. He started to feel dizzy.  
"Tyler please," he whispered, the words barely coming out. Tyler knew he was scared of the dark. He knew about his nightlight at least. Was Tyler angry with him? Mad at him for telling people he'd snuck out? Who had told him? Was this some sort of punishment? Was he even allowed to do that? "I'm sorry," he croaked, feet faltering to a stop.  
"What?" Tyler asked, stopping too. Jeremy dragged in a ragged breath.  
"I'm sorry okay? Can we please, please just go back now?"  
"Sorry? What?"  
"I didn't mean to! And it's not my business and I'm sorry I told them they were just bugging me about you and it's not a big deal anyways and I just don't see why you're doing this I'm sorry okay I'm sorry and I won't do it again I won't say anything just let's go back please Tyler." Tyler caught his arm in the darkness, making Jeremy jump.  
"Jeremy what are you talking about?"  
"I'm scared," he admitted, the only thing he was willing to admit, "I don't like the dark." He shifted closer as something creaked near them. "Tyler please."

Tyler's hand dropped away and he sighed.  
"Stay here. I'll be right back."  
"Tyler…"  
"I promise. Just stay here." Tyler was gone then, jogging into the blackness. Jeremy hugged himself, shivering again. It seemed an hour before Tyler got back but maybe it had only been a few minutes. Jeremy couldn't tell. He took Jeremy's hand, squeezing it as they set off. "Jeremy what were you apologizing for?" he murmured. For the briefest second Jeremy was glad for the darkness.  
"I saw you sneaking out with Matt and I told them the next morning but I didn't think it was a big deal." So he was half lying. That was better than totally lying, surely.  
"So you thought I was mad at you?"  
"Aren't you?" Tyler laughed softly, squeezing his hand again.  
"Of course not." He sighed again. "Yes I was sneaking out with Matt but we had permission."  
"Permission?" Jeremy questioned. "But…" He couldn't bring himself to say that he thought Tyler and Matt had been together. They reached the edge of camp and Tyler dropped his hand.  
"I'm sorry I scared you," he said. "I have to go back to the lodge. Can you make it back to the cabin?" Jeremy blushed furiously before nodding.

His stomach rolled violently as he walked and Jeremy actually stopped briefly to make sure he wouldn't be sick. He'd almost told Tyler himself that he liked him. How horrible would that have been? Diving into his bunk was a relief and he kicked his shoes off carelessly before wrapping himself up, turning away from the door, and hugging himself again. He was still awake when the door creaked open. "Jer," Tyler whispered. He didn't move. "Jeremy," Tyler tried again, a bit louder. He still didn't move, hands curling under the blankets. Tyler got into his bunk and Jeremy let out a tiny sigh, closing his eyes.

Tyler wasn't there when he woke up. Sam and Tommy were gone too.  
"We're supposed to go for breakfast," Logan said, "Tyler said not to wake you." He smiled softly, as if it meant something.  
"Okay," he mumbled, sitting up slowly. He dragged his feet getting ready, dreading seeing Tyler. Even though he mumbled several times that they should just go without him both Logan and Jamie ignored him. There was already a plate waiting at the table and Tyler called him over before he could duck into line. Fingers tangling in his sleeves, he shuffled over.  
"Eat fast Jer," Tyler said, "I have something to show you this morning." Jeremy debated purposely stalling again. He supposed that it wouldn't do him any good in the end. He ate a sausage link in one bite and grabbed the toast.  
"Okay. Let's go." Tommy and Sam simply waved as they left. Fat lot of help they were. Jeremy rolled his eyes, only half surprised when they headed behind the lodge once again. The walk was much shorter in the daylight. Jeremy had only finished one piece of toast before they stopped in front of a cave. Tyler let out a low whistle. He moved towards the cave, unwrapping the package tucked under his arm and laying it on the ground at the mouth of the cave. Jeremy eyed the hunk of red meat speculatively. He chewed on his toast to keep from asking anything stupid, waiting instead. Finally, a wolf limped to the mouth of the cave. Its gray ears were pressed flat to its head and it looked around slowly, watching them both. "No sudden movements," Tyler offered quietly.  
"Uh," Jeremy let out uneasily, "why are we feeding a wolf?"  
"As far as we can tell she broke he leg during the spring. She can't hunt to feed her pups. People here have been looking after them as best they can."

The wolf dragged the meat into the cave and Tyler turned to Jeremy. "This is what Matt and I were doing," he paused, lips curving slightly, "we're just friends." Jeremy choked on his toast, coughing and looking down quickly. "Like you and Jamie," Tyler added, stepping closer, "I hope."  
"I," Jeremy managed, looking up, "what?"  
"Are you and Jamie together?" Tyler questioned, stopping just in front of him. He shook his head, half in disbelief.  
"No…" Tyler smirked before kissing him, hands framing his face. Jeremy swayed into him in surprise, hands barely catching Tyler's sides. One of Tyler's hands fell away before looping around his back and holding him close. "I know this is insane," he breathed, forehead touching Jeremy's. "You're too good for me and I don't even know where Mystic Falls is on a map but Jer I really like you."  
"Wait, wait," Jeremy breathed, holding onto one of Tyler's shoulders as his knees went weak. "I'm too good for you?" He reminded himself to breathe. "And Mystic Falls?" The hand on his jaw moved to the back of his neck as he sighed.  
"No just…ignore me. It's some tiny little town a ways from here it's not important right now okay?"  
"Tyler," he breathed, hands tightening. Tyler kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Yeah?"  
"I really like you too." Tyler laughed softly, kissing him again. "You'd better be serious," he added.  
"I am."  
"Good. Everyone in the cabin knew I liked you by the way." He felt light admitting it, happy. There was a huff of a laugh against his cheek.  
"That explains the not so subtle glances then."  
"Tyler."  
"You keep saying my name," he was obviously amused.  
"I live in Mystic Falls."  
"What?" Tyler demanded, drawing up, eyes wide. Jeremy smiled wider than he thought he could, unable to stop it.  
"Good thing you're serious." He kissed Tyler quickly, thrilling at the feeling of it. Kissing Tyler. That mouth on his.  
"Good thing," he echoed.

_A/N: An AU I really ended up liking. Hope you enjoyed!_


	111. Eclipsed

ECLIPSED  
Evans Blue  
Follows This is Halloween

.:.

"Do I need to cut myself again?" he questions in the dim light. I catch his wrist as it reaches out towards the nightstand.  
"No," I snap, holding tightly. "Don't you dare." He sighs overdramatically, settling against me again. He shivers slightly and I frown, knowing it's his naked skin against mine and not the temperature in the room.  
"You act like you're accidentally going to kill me one day."  
"I could," I say again, holding onto his wrist simply because I'm not ready to let go.  
"You're not just going to drink me like a slurpee." I don't tell him that in a dark corner of my mind the thought is appealing.  
"There's not much stopping me." Jeremy chuckles and I roll my eyes.  
"How about the fact that you're in love with me?" His gaze is suddenly too direct and I'm the one looking away. It's been two months and the only problem in our relationship is that Jeremy likes being bitten. He shifts again, sitting up before throwing one leg over my waist and straddling me. "So maybe you haven't said the words," he murmurs, hands falling to the pillow on either side of my head, "maybe you don't have to."  
"We're getting off topic," I argue quietly, feebly.

He leans down, lips ghosting over my jaw for a moment too brief.  
"You sleep in my bed every night," he whispers, fingertips sliding over my shoulders, "you kiss me when you think I'm asleep, you sketch me, you stick around even when I'm just doing homework, and now," he sits up as he pauses, "you won't even bite me." I scowl at both the lack of contact and the conversation itself.  
"I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying it's too soon. The last marks haven't even healed yet." I pull up his arm as evidence; the outline of my teeth still scabbed at the inside of his elbow.  
"Oh my god," Jeremy rolls his eyes, "I'm dating Edward Cullen."  
"I don't know what that means," I tell him with a sigh. He rolls his eyes again, in the other direction this time.  
"It means you're being ridiculous and if you don't bite me I'm going to cut myself and let the blood go to waste." He meets my eyes again, mouth a firm line. He's not bluffing. Or he could be. The threat has always worked so I haven't the faintest idea really. "I mean it Tyler," he says, one eyebrow lifting.

He leans towards the nightstand again and I pull him down, teeth sinking into his shoulder. He cries out softly, one hand curling in my hair. "Fuck," he breathes, "fuck." I hold his neck still as I drink, my eyes closing as the blood warms me, the oxygen Jeremy is desperately dragging in flowing over my tongue. I'm tempted to take enough to leave him dizzy but I should never take that much. I push my teeth out with my lips, tongue dragging over them and catching every bit possible. I fall back to the pillows and Jeremy releases me, breathing raggedly. My hand slides down his neck and falls to the sheets lax. "You enjoy it just like I do," he breathes. I don't answer immediately, watching as blood wells in the punctures and begins rolling over the rise of bone. It slides down his skin at a pace that is nearly painful for me. I lick my lips again, chasing the taste even as my fingers catch the streams on his skin. He watches as I clean off my hand and repeat the action, smearing the blood on his skin.  
"Yes and I enjoy it for obvious reasons," I say, watching him, "the question is why do you enjoy it?" He slides from my lap and lays next to me.  
"That's not something you need to worry about."

I leave it for a moment, letting silence fall. When I'm reasonably sure I've cleaned all the blood from my teeth I speak again.  
"You've never enjoyed pain," I murmur, nearly conversationally.  
"Not particularly," he agrees.  
"So?" He sighs.  
"So what Tyler?"  
"So why do you enjoy me biting you?"  
"Can't we just say I have a thing for biting and leave it at that?" I turn towards him, lying on my side.  
"No," I answer honestly. He turns towards me but won't meet my eyes, hand drifting to my forearm after a moment. His fingertips move back and forth over my skin aimlessly.  
"Maybe it's just you then."  
"Good to know I suppose. You won't be running off with the next vampire that drifts into town then?" He scowls quickly.  
"You're ridiculous."  
"I'm entitled. According to you I'm in love." He smiles and rolls his eyes at the same time, free hand moving to run through his hair.  
"Are you?" he risks, heartbeat quickening. I slide closer to him, one hand covering his.  
"Yes."

He stops breathing for a moment, breath gusting out before he smiles. He nods.  
"Good."  
"Will you answer my question now? With something other than one word?"  
"I guess maybe," he mumbles, blushing, "it's not so much the biting…it can be good, don't get me wrong, it's just maybe- I think that I," he takes a deep breath, still refusing to meet my eyes, "I like you drinking my blood." His eyes flick to mine then. "I like keeping you alive." I blink stupidly, the words not making sense in my brain.  
"But I have blood to drink," I say, frowning.  
"I know. But I like it being mine." I smile, half at his petulant tone and half at the fluttering in my chest that I can't identify fully.  
"My possessive little doppelganger."  
"You like being inside me," he breathes, moving closer as well, "shouldn't I like being inside you?" He smiles as mine falters.  
"I guess I didn't think of it that way."  
"I had you before you ever had me." His mouth cuts off any protest I might have made.

_A/N: Yeah I don't know. I was listening to the song and this happened. _


	112. Gasoline

GASOLINE  
Britney Spears  
*Future!Fic, AH*

.:.

"Whoa, whoa," Tyler said, stopping just inside the door, arm still over Matt's shoulders. Matt snickered, unsurprised by the sight before them. He pulled Tyler further into the bar.  
"I'm not getting laid tonight, and neither are any of you!" Matt yelled into his ear as he yanked him to the bar. The statement was true enough. Matt had brought them to a gay bar for his bachelor party.  
"I knew we shouldn't have let him pick," Damon groused. "I am _not _staying sober tonight." He pulled up Tyler's hand and slapped the keys in them before flagging down the bartender. Stefan, looking vaguely amused for once, followed him. Tyler left Matt at the bar, seeking out Jeremy.  
"Jer," he said, smiling. Jeremy held up a hand, silencing him.  
"I'm drinking tonight Lockwood."  
"Aw come on, Salvatore dumped the keys on me. Help me out?" Jeremy just laughed and shook his head.

An hour later they'd all settled into a booth against the wall. Damon was well into getting plowed, Stefan sat next to him with a rum and coke, Jeremy next to him with a beer, Matt leaning his head on his elbow, and rounded out by Tyler, who glared at his glass of water. Somehow, Tyler wasn't sure, Damon and Jeremy started doing shots. By the time Matt and Stefan got Damon into a cab Jeremy's face was flushed red and his eyes shone.  
"We're gonna head out with him," Stefan explained to Tyler, "up early tomorrow and all." Tyler waved them off, fishing for the keys as he did. He went to the bar to collect Jeremy, surprised when he was greeted with a grin.  
"Tyler!" Jeremy yelled. "Isn't this place fantastic?" Tyler laughed to himself before nodding.  
"You ready?" He'd prefer to get out of there before any of the patrons took his glare as a challenge. Jeremy frowned slightly.  
"Yeah I guess."

He looped an arm around Tyler's shoulders, leaning against him as they walked. They were nearly to the door when Jeremy stopped. "Oh my god," he said, as if he'd just discovered something wonderful for the first time. He turned to Tyler, gripping his arm. "We have to dance." Tyler's eyes rounded.  
"What?" Jeremy was already pulling him backwards.  
"Come on! This is the _only _song on Elena's iPod that I like! Come on Tyler!" Tyler was busy debating what Jeremy would do if he actually tried to carry him out and didn't notice that they had arrived on the dance floor. Jeremy put his arms on Tyler's shoulders, smiling.  
"You're drunk," Tyler laughed.  
"What?" Jeremy yelled, leaning closer.  
"You're drunk!" Tyler yelled.  
"So?" Jeremy couldn't follow the beat and Tyler mostly ended up holding him upright, swaying slightly.

Shortly after the song changed Jeremy spun unsteadily and Tyler gripped his sides to keep him on his feet. Jeremy leaned against him and laughed, hands moving Tyler's down until they were holding his hips. Tyler froze for a second, heat rushing over him. Jeremy kissed his neck and Tyler shivered, pulling him closer. Jeremy started swaying his hips again and Tyler's hips, locked with his, moved too. "Told you," Jeremy was saying, voice right in his ear, "fantastic." One of his hands found the back of Tyler's neck and held on, the other skating over his ribs before disappearing again. Tyler swallowed around a groan. For a second he tried to figure out how Jeremy was so low on his shoulder, and then he gave up and kissed him. Jeremy twisted in his hold, kissing back. His lips were hot and eager and Tyler couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything but hold Jeremy and kiss him, feet falling still on the floor. One of his hands smoothed up Jeremy's back, under his shirt. Jeremy pressed even closer to him, arms around his neck, lying against Tyler's at every angle. Jeremy moaned the sound vibrating against Tyler's mouth and chest. He pulled back panting and said something lost in the music. Tyler could only assume he wanted to leave. Holding his hand, Tyler pulled him out of the bar and to the parking lot. "That was…" he paused to laugh, "intense." Tyler just shook his head, letting the cold air wash over him.  
"I can't believe that just happened," he muttered aloud. Jeremy laughed again, pausing at the passenger side of the door.  
"Don't worry," he said, "it'll be our secret."

_A/N: I don't know. Things happen in my head._


	113. It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine

IT'S NOT A SIDE EFFECT OF THE COCAINE  
Fall Out Boy  
*Future!Fic (only a bit), AH*

.:.

Jeremy paced back and forth in the hallway, hands moving through his hear every step.  
"Hey," Tyler said, stopping at the edge of the hall, "will you calm down? You're scaring the customers." Jeremy kept pacing, shaking his head.  
"Bonnie's not coming," he muttered, "she's the one that convinced me to do it and now she's not coming. Oh my _god_."  
"You want a drink?" Tyler offered hesitantly.  
"If you want to clean it up off the floor," Jeremy replied, still pacing. Tyler winced.  
"That's a no then." Jeremy nodded once, turning away. "Can I do anything?"  
"Please don't take this the wrong way but I really just need to be alone right now." Tyler nodded quickly, he wasn't Bonnie after all.  
"Just…keep breathing," he offered, turning back to the bar.

They were busy and Tyler dove into making drinks, trying not to think about Jeremy. Open mic night. It had become a yearly event for Mystic Falls, the town did love its events, but Jeremy had never even so much as mentioned performing. Now he was opening the show. Tyler frowned as he dried a glass, thinking about Jeremy…again. People were settling in at tables and his stomach was beginning to twist unhappily. The show was bound to start any minute. Why did he have the feeling he was just as nervous as Jeremy? And more importantly, barely, where the hell was Bonnie that she wasn't here for him? He gritted his teeth.  
"Hey," someone called, Tyler turned towards the voice, "can I get a-" the man was cut off by applause and Tyler half spun to see Jeremy crossing the tiny stage. He took a seat at the stool before swinging his guitar around his body and adjusting the mic. "Hey," the guy called again. Tyler waved him off, stepping further down the bar, closer to the stage.

"So it's open mic night," Jeremy said, scratching at the back of his head. "This is one of my favorite songs," he added, looking down and licking his lips. Tyler twisted the rag at his fingertips, still incredibly nervous, for no plausible reason. He started strumming the guitar, head still dipped. When he finally looked up his throat was flushed pink. "_Why can you read me like no one else?_" Tyler's mouth fell open slightly. He stared at the boy on stage, fairly sure he'd never met him before. "_I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out._" Tyler stepped forward again, only half realizing he was fully pressed against the bar, the wood lip of the counter digging into his ribs. "_I wish I'd kept them behind my tongue. I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out._" He was singing to the crowd, one foot caught on the lowest rung of the stool, the other higher so he could balance the guitar on his thigh. Tyler's throat ran dry and he forced himself to close his mouth. "_Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world. We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us._"

Jeremy scanned the room as he continued. "_An aching head and an aching world, we'll make them so jealous, we'll make them so jealous._" His head dipped and he shook it before going back to the mic. "_Always you make my stomach turn, and all the long drives, with my friends blur. And I wish I kept them inside my mind, I hide behind these words. And think of all the places, where you've been lost and then found, out._" He kept scanning the room, leaning closer to the mic, somehow not missing a beat. "_In between my sheets, in between the rights and the wrongs." _Was Tyler holding his breath? Ridiculous. _"Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world, we'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us,_" he glanced to the bar and Tyler let out a breath as if he'd been waiting for it, "_Aching head and an aching world. Think of all the places, where you've been lost and found, out." _He was off the stool at the sudden ending, paying no attention to the applause, which was ridiculously loud. Maybe that's why Tyler was dizzy. Too many people in a small space. Too much body heat. It was too warm. He couldn't breathe.

His feet started moving and he left the bar, squirming between the bodies. Jeremy whipped around as he shot into the back room, t-shirt in a crumpled ball against his chest. Tyler froze perfectly, tongue flying against his closed teeth. He blinked slowly. "M' a mess," Jeremy mumbled, one shoulder trembling in what could have been a shrug.  
"I didn't know you could sing like that," Tyler blurted, wincing.  
"Yeah thanks," Jeremy said, turning away.  
"Why that song?" Tyler demanded. He wanted to ask _why were you looking at me _but the words wouldn't come out.  
"Only one I knew well enough."  
"Oh…"  
"Why are you back here?"  
"Shouldn't I be?" There was more challenge to his voice than he'd intended. Jeremy looked back at him, one brow pulled up.  
"Should you?" It clicked then. Tyler realized, belatedly, that he had been sung to. Sung to. Full out, guitar, microphone, secret feelings, _sung to_.  
"Jeremy," he breathed, but the word barely came out. He cleared his throat but lost the little patience he had left. The back room was small and he was across it in three steps. The last time he'd been this close- He cut the thought off. He pulled him closer, licking his lips and looking up. His stomach squeezed. Jeremy breathed out softly and Tyler kissed him, one hand holding the back of his neck. It was a wonder really, how much you could say without actually saying anything at all.

_A/N: I don't even know. I'm nervous about this one but whatever. My first ever legit song fic. This idea would not leave me alone. So…hope it was okay. Also. Tomorrow is this fic's 1 year birthday. I can't even… _

_Check out _

_annberlove(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)tagged(slash)once is never enough_

_for more about that. I have a little something going on over there._

_Anyways I'm not sure if I'll get any other drabbles done by tomorrow so I wanted to take this time to say_

_THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU. EVEN THOSE LURKERS THAT I KNOW ARE THERE BUT NEVER HEAR FROM. THANK YOU ALL! __**SO **__MUCH! _

_And I'm still going. Probably be here long after you all are sick of me. _


	114. But I am Cleaning Up so Well

BUT I AM CLEANING UP SO WELL  
*AU, AH*

.:.

The edges of his sleeves were fraying. Nearly threadbare. Jeremy caught them and flicked them away with his fingertips anyways. He was nervous. Mortifyingly so. Tyler's car rolled up, half an hour later, and he took a deep breath, memories lapping at him.

_It had been a long day. An excessively long day. He'd been dizzy tired but he stumbled his way upstairs anyway. He dug in his bottom left desk drawer, beneath the comic books. Thin slip of metal safely in hand he went to the bathroom. _

Tyler straightened his tie and hesitated by the hood of his car, looking down and mumbling something. Jeremy half smiled. He was nervous too. He brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on the space between his thumb and his first finger. For a moment it quelled all his swirling, panicking feelings.

_ "Jeremy! Are you home?" Elena yelled from downstairs. Jeremy jerked, blade slipping over his skin and possibly shaving off some hairs. He grimaced. She was home early. Earlier than usual anyways. Normally she was at the grill or over at Stefan's or shopping with Caroline or doing god knows what else.  
"Yeah," he called back, "I'm here." _

It seemed like an eternity before Tyler made it to the door. Jeremy had to wait even longer for him to ring the doorbell so it wasn't obvious he'd been watching. But Tyler finally did and then Jeremy waited a few beats, just to be safe. He forced a smile over his face as he took him in from this short distance, butterflies going mad in his stomach.  
"Hey," he said, suddenly hoarse, "I'm glad you're here."

_Jeremy rushed into the bathroom halfway between second period. If he can't do it at home here will just have to do. He leaned over the sink, yanked the razor from his pocket, shoved his sleeve up and wasted no more time before slicing across his forearm. He couldn't help just a tiny gasp. Blood welled up and he inhaled through his nose deeply. Finally. Relief. Actual, acute, physical pain. Something he could feel. Something he could grasp in his head. Something he could control._

"Do I look okay?" were the first words out of Tyler's mouth and Jeremy smiled stupidly at him.  
"Of course you look okay," he took Tyler's hand and pulled him forward, "you look amazing." Tyler's other hand settled on Jeremy's hip and he squeezed for a moment.  
"You too." Jeremy laughed.  
"I haven't even changed yet."  
"Doesn't matter." For a moment the butterflies settled before coming back twice as fierce.

_He cut again, deeper this time. His teeth sunk into his lip even as he smiled grimly. God it was good. So good. So- The door slapped open, cutting into his thoughts suddenly. Jeremy spun for the stalls in a blind panic. He left his book bag behind but ignored it, throwing himself against the door and leaning against it. He dared not breathe loud. Other than the door falling shut, there was absolute silence in the bathroom.  
"Who's here?" a voice called out. _

_Jeremy's body tightened even further. He hadn't known that was possible. But he knew that voice. That damn voice. There were soft footsteps over the tile and Jeremy nearly snorted at the thought. Nothing about him was soft. But then he was whispering, softly. "Who's here?" Jeremy didn't say anything, head falling to the back of the stall. "There's blood in the sink," Tyler added, maybe a few inches from the stall door.  
"Get out," he hazarded, pulling his arm to his chest. _

_The next thing he knew Tyler had forced his way into the stall and was staring at Jeremy with wide eyes.  
"Gilbert…" he said, lips falling open slowly, "God what did you do? What are you doing?" Jeremy didn't answer. He didn't have to. His sleeve was still bunched at his elbow, leaving him exposed. Crimson was running over pale skin. The cuts were burning just like his face. Tyler was evidently done waiting for an answer because he pulled Jeremy's arm to him, hands pressing over the cuts as if he could stop the blood flow with touch. _

_He was shaking his head slowly and he stepped closer. "You can't," he muttered. "You can't be doing this." Jeremy was angry suddenly. His shame and embarrassment were over ridden by sheer hatred. He tried to pull his arm away, only succeeding in making Tyler clench his jaw.  
"Fuck you," he spat. "I can do whatever the hell I want. I won't paste on a happy smile and toss pom poms and pretend everything is fucking okay." Tyler yanked him closer and was suddenly hugging him with one arm. _

_ "Jeremy," he breathed, "she's doing that for you. She's trying to help you."  
"Like you know!" Jeremy shot back, struggling, crying out when he twisted his arm the wrong way. "Like you care," he added voice quieter. Something broke in his chest then. It broke violently, the pain of it spilling into the rest of his body. He leaned into Tyler, afraid of falling.  
"Of course I care," Tyler said. "Of course I do." _

_He didn't explain it. He held Jeremy until he stopped crying. He washed his arm clean and pulled his sleeve back down carefully. He ignored the blood on his shirt. Jeremy bit at his lip, unsure of what to say. What he was supposed to say.  
"Don't tell anyone," he settled on, the fragile words coming out a whisper. "Please." But he hadn't meant to say that at all. Tyler's brow furrowed and he looked down to the grimy tile for a long moment.  
"I won't," he said seriously, meeting Jeremy's eyes again, "but only if you stop." _

They settled on the couch, Jeremy still fiddling with his sleeves. Tyler edged closer, taking Jeremy's hands in his.  
"What is it?" he questioned, amusement dancing across his smirk.  
"Well," he blew out a quick sigh. "We do this thing. We go around the table and everyone says what they're thankful for. For the year or whatever." Tyler nodded.  
"I've seen movies Jer." He tried to ignore that statement and the implications behind it.  
"Well anyways," he pushed on, "we do it every year. And I'm probably going to say something sarcastic or stupid like…food…or my ipod." He paused and Tyler waited, thumb brushing over the back of Jeremy's hand a few times.

Jeremy glanced to their joined hands. It wasn't long into Tyler checking up on him, checking to see if he was still cutting, that Tyler realized holding Jeremy's hands calmed him down. It didn't even embarrass Jeremy anymore. It didn't even feel weird anymore.  
"Okay," Tyler finally said, prompting him.  
"Well that's what I'll say," Jeremy mumbled, taking another deep breath. "But…I want you to know that that's not what I really mean. That's not what I'm really thankful for." He had to pause again and for just a second he closed his eyes, saving himself from Tyler's drowning irises.

"I'm really thankful for you," he said, voice oddly hushed. "I'm thankful for you," he repeated. "Cause you've just been here and you cared and you didn't tell anyone and," he was speaking rapidly then, lips nearly going numb with the effort to get all the words out, "you checked on me and I just felt…sort of okay. And I _feel _sort of okay. And I want you to know that I think you saved my life." He was blushing furiously. He could feel it. He mostly didn't care. He looked back to their hands, panicking silently.

Tyler gave his hands a slight squeeze and inhaled loud enough to be heard. He was cut off by Jenna yelling from the kitchen.  
"Jeremy! Dinner in fifteen minutes!"  
"I have to go change," he mumbled. He glanced under his eyelashes in time to see Tyler nod. Tyler pulled him from the couch, going up the stairs first. Jeremy swallowed nervously as he followed. Sure Tyler had been over before. Sure he'd seen his room before. It was different now.

Tyler released him and closed the door before sitting on the edge of Jeremy's bed. Jeremy went to the closet and pulled out a grey button up shirt, one of the three he owned, before laying it over his desk chair. He unzipped his sweatshirt and tossed it behind Tyler on the bed. It was a couple seconds before he gathered himself enough to pull his shirt over his head. He reached for the new shirt immediately, struggling into it. It wasn't like Tyler was watching. And it wasn't like he hadn't practically lived in locker rooms. Jeremy chided himself as his shaking fingers fastened the buttons.

He was closing the sleeves when Tyler's hands stopped him. Tyler turned him around slowly, both hands firmly encasing Jeremy's wrist. He lifted Jeremy's arm and smoothed the fabric out of the way. Jeremy began to protest, cutting off when Tyler stepped closer. Tyler lowered his head, kissing each taut line. Jeremy was shocked speechless and Tyler repeated the process on his other arm. When he was done with that Tyler looked up at him for a split second. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were verging on panicked. Jeremy had the thought that he looked like a small scared animal in that moment. Then he dropped a careful kiss on Jeremy's eyebrow.  
"I'm thankful for you too," he explained softly.

"I'm here for you," Tyler added, looking down between them. "Whatever you need. Whatever you…want. I'm here."

Jeremy had to close his eyes against all the emotions welling. He didn't think he'd ever felt so grateful in his life. 


	115. Christmas

CHRISTMAS  
*AU, Future!Fic*

.:.

Tyler groused and complained but in the end, an old record playing in the background, he helped Jeremy decorate their eight foot spruce tree. Jeremy had bought red and gold ornaments and tinsel. A box of ornaments that Elena had agreed to let him have finished the tree. When Jeremy put the star on top and Tyler clicked on the lights they both stood back to admire their work.  
"This is the best Christmas tree ever," Tyler said, smiling at it.  
"It's amazing," Jeremy agreed. His tone turned teasing, "And you didn't want to do it." Tyler winced quickly. He turned away and sank onto the couch.  
"Yeah well," he visibly hesitated.  
"Beer?" Jeremy asked. Tyler nodded gratefully. "We don't have to," Jeremy said when he returned, offering one of the bottles to Tyler.  
"Shut up," Tyler said lightly, taking the beer and dropping it on one side of him before pulling Jeremy down to the other side. He opened his beer and tossed the cap on the coffee table. "My mom used to hire an interior decorator," he offered. Jeremy winced, leaning closer.  
"For a long time I didn't want to celebrate it," he murmured in return.  
"I've never actually celebrated it," Tyler admitted with a quiet laugh. Jeremy reached for the remote before settling against him again.  
"Well this year we are going to celebrate. You're gonna have enough Christmas to last you all year."  
"We're watching TV?" Tyler questioned.  
"Hell yeah we are. _A Christmas Story. It's a Wonderful Life. Miracle on 34__th__ Street._ Settle in." Jeremy pressed play and pretended he didn't see the way Tyler was grinning at him.

…

"So," Jeremy said, rearranging the presents under the tree, "was Christmas Eve everything you hoped for?"  
"Ah," Tyler answered behind him, "not _exactly_." Jeremy frowned, a box slipping out of his hand.  
"Lockwood," he muttered, reaching for it, "what more could you possibly want?" He went over the past few weeks in his head as he righted it. Shopping. Snowball fights. Christmas music until he was sick of it. Nearly every Christmas movie ever made. Peppermint hot chocolate. Gingerbread men. So many candy canes he felt sick looking at the ones still dangling on the tree. Even a picture with Santa. What could possibly be missing? He huffed out a sigh and stood before turning, one hand already on his hip. Tyler smirked from the doorframe, arms crossed over his bare chest. Jeremy thought he should have been laughing. Somehow the thought didn't get further than that.  
"Hey Gilbert, kiss my mistletoe." Jeremy did smile then, eyes zeroing in on the mistletoe boxer briefs.  
"Really?" he said, laughing finally.  
"How many times am I gonna get to use that line?" Tyler questioned, smirk widening. Jeremy crossed the room, smiling again.  
"I can't believe you actually bought…_those_."  
"Jealous?" Tyler asked, one eyebrow lifting.  
"Oh so much," Jeremy replied, nodding. Tyler pulled him forward by the front of his shirt before kissing him hard, arms wrapping around his back and holding him tight. Jeremy's hands settled at the small of his back before snapping the elastic band.  
"You're going to pay for that," Tyler warned, lips twisting. Jeremy just laughed before doing it again. Tyler bit at his neck and dragged him towards the bedroom.

…

Jeremy woke up smiling, sighing when he saw the empty bed.  
"Ty?" he yelled, sitting up.  
"Breakfast!" Tyler shouted back, "Then presents! Haul ass Gilbert!" Jeremy smiled again and let a hand drift through his hair as he got out of bed, pulling pajama pants from the drawer and slipping into them as he walked. "Merry Christmas," Tyler greeted, setting plates on the table before going back to the kitchen. Jeremy bypassed the table and followed him.  
"You didn't have to do all this," he murmured.  
"Christmas is only once a year Jer." Jeremy stuck out his tongue and snatched a piece of bacon.  
"I'm aware."  
"That's hot," Tyler warned just as Jeremy winced.  
"Mm," he agreed, nodding once. Tyler chuckled.  
"Go sit down. I'll feed you." Jeremy narrowed his eyes but did it anyways. Tyler slid an omelet on his plate before returning with bacon and sausage. "I'll go grab your first present," he said, setting down a glass of orange juice.  
"Maybe I should kiss your mistletoe more often," Jeremy called over his shoulder. Tyler didn't respond. Jeremy frowned briefly before reaching for a sausage link. Tyler set a medium square box in front of him before moving back into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Tyler glanced at him from behind the stove.  
"Making my breakfast. What's it look like?" Jeremy lifted one shoulder in a shrug, eyeing the red ribbon on the box. He abandoned his breakfast in favor of the box, pulling the ribbon and pushing it away before lifting the lid.

Inside was another box. Jeremy snuck a glance at Tyler, busy at the stove, before lifting it out. He opened it to reveal another box. He glanced at Tyler again. He was still cooking. Teeth tugging on his lip, Jeremy attacked the next box. He kept going, through five more boxes and finally tissue paper to reveal absolutely nothing. Jeremy shoved through the paper again. Still nothing.  
"Tyl-" he started, cutting off when he saw Tyler inches away. Tyler smiled slightly, looking down. Jeremy followed his gaze, seeing the small velvet box with a silver band inside. He inhaled quickly, nearly a gasp, looking back to Tyler.  
"Jeremy Gilbert," Tyler said softly, "will you marry me?"  
"Is this a joke?" Jeremy demanded, one hand holding onto the edge of the table, the other strangling a sheet of tissue paper. Tyler rolled his eyes quickly, shaking his head once.  
"Jesus Christ! Of course it's not a joke!"  
"I'm sorry okay!" Jeremy lifted one hand to his mouth, taking in Tyler on one knee in front of him again. He blinked rapidly. "Okay," he let out through his fingers, "okay. Just. Ask me again." Tyler lifted an eyebrow.  
"Jeremy will you marry me?" Jeremy made a quiet sound that he couldn't identify, vision blurring for a moment.  
"Mmhmm," he managed, forcing himself to nod robotically.  
"Yes?" Tyler demanded, lips freezing in a half smile. Jeremy reached for him, nodding enthusiastically.  
"Yes! Of course," he kissed Tyler desperately, nearly falling out of his chair. Tyler steadied him with one hand, laughing into his lips.  
"I love you," Tyler breathed, taking Jeremy's hand and sliding the ring on. Jeremy grabbed hold of Tyler's hand.  
"I love you," he returned.  
"Merry Christmas," Tyler added. Jeremy laughed, kissing him again. "What?"  
"The best thing I got you were club seats to the game," he admitted.  
"Well thanks for ruining the surprise," Tyler teased, smiling again.  
"I got you a sweater too."  
"Shut up," Tyler laughed, forcing his lips closed with another kiss.


	116. Resolutions

RESOLUTIONS  
*AU, AH*

.:.

Tyler was in love. But it wasn't a good thing as one might imagine. There were no singing birds or brighter sunshine. There were no butterflies in his stomach or an automatic smile on his face. It snowed nearly every day and his stomach was more a writhing mass of pain and heat, like a volcano about to explode. There wasn't even a smile. The only thing that settled on his face when he thought about it was a grimace. And so, at the end of the year, Tyler Lockwood resolves to no longer be in love.

It seems an easy enough decision when he makes it. He is the one in love so he should be able to stop anytime he wants. That's the logical way to see it. That has to be the way it works. As December drifts to a close Tyler feels more and more at ease with the entire situation. He's calmer and starts less fights at winter practices. His dad even picks at him less. Tyler can't be sure if this is because he's being better or his father has simply found a new mistress. Maybe it's both. Maybe it doesn't really matter anyways.

Practice is tapering off on a Thursday afternoon and Tyler just happens to glance a lone boy on a diamond the team hadn't been using that day. One of the assistant coaches, Tyler recognizes by the maroon windbreaker, is throwing balls to him. Tyler admires the swing that could use just a bit of tweaking before even realizing who it is. He half falls as he continues towards the building, feet stuttering to a stop. His lips open slightly in silent denial. It can't be. _No_ he mutters again, silently. Why the fuck is Jeremy Gilbert on a baseball diamond? He can't be… He can't be thinking of trying out for the team. Tyler nearly snarls at the thought. No. This is his team. This is his domain. Lost emos are not allowed.

He slings his duffel over his shoulder and crosses to the pair as they head for the edge of the diamond.  
"Gilbert," he snaps, voice cracking out over the winter air. Jeremy side eyes him before obviously deciding to ignore him.  
"It's been a while," he says, tugging at his collar before letting his hand drop.  
"You're taller since you last played," Coach Saunders says, adjusting his hat. Jeremy nods.  
"Yeah."  
"It's no trouble. I'll work with you on your stance if you want." He flicks a glance to Tyler. "I'm sure the rest of the team will be welcoming." Tyler doesn't like his tone but even more he doesn't like the fact that Jeremy is here, now, where he doesn't belong.  
"You know we do drug tests right?" Tyler cuts in, gritting his teeth.

An abrupt silence falls over them. Jeremy's wide eyes fall on him for a few moments before he shifts, tucking the bat under his arm and crossing them.  
"You can test me anytime," he tells Saunders. Saunders adjusts his cap again, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Alright," he mutters, "well…collect the balls." Tyler blanches.  
"I'm varsity," he exhales, seeing red.  
"No I in team Lockwood. Maybe you pass English you'll know that." Jeremy laughs and Tyler nearly slugs him right there. Saunders smirks slightly. "Get to it. Both of you." Tyler forces himself to take a deep breath.  
"Fine." He drops his bag to the ground and stalks towards the outfield without another word. It truly has been a while, Tyler already knows that, but there are only a couple balls out past the infield. He gathers them and returns to the fence, nearly groaning when Jeremy is right behind him with another bucket. Just when he thinks Jeremy isn't going to say anything, he speaks.  
"The fuck is your problem Lockwood?" Tyler doesn't answer, grabbing his bag and leaving Jeremy to carry both buckets.

He's not done changing before Jeremy hits the locker room. "I mean it," Jeremy seethes, "what the fuck is your problem? Vicki is dead okay? Fucking let it go." His bat clangs loudly as he lets it drop.  
"This is a baseball team," Tyler shoots back, yanking his shirt on, "not a rehabilitation program."  
"Fuck you Lockwood." There's a tense silence before, "Seriously," Jeremy says, voice quieter, "what is your problem with me?"  
"Since when do you even want to play baseball?"  
"What you feel…threatened?" Tyler slams his locker, exhaling quickly.  
"Fuck you Gilbert." It takes him a long time to calm down. It takes him a long time to remember that he's not going to be in love anymore. There's only two more weeks. Then Jeremy won't be a problem anymore. New Year's is just around the corner.

It's only two days later, the last practice of the year, when Saunders pulls him aside.  
"You want captain this year yeah?" Tyler hesitates, not liking the way this is going.  
"Yeah," he finally says.  
"Good. I have to leave early so work with Gilbert."  
"Coach!" Tyler doesn't have to listen. Not really. Saunders is only assistant. But if he wants any shot at captain, he has to play nice. He grits his teeth again and Saunders shoves his hat on his head and disappears around the corner. All through practice all he can think about is Jeremy. Not to mention, since it's the last one, Coach Lake runs them extra hard. Jeremy appears in the last few minutes of practice, waiting at the edge of the diamond. Tyler can't tell if he's looking for Saunders or not. He sighs to himself. The final whistle sounds and he has to pause a moment to catch his breath. Then he waits a few more moments to try and prepare himself. Jeremy shifts as he approaches, crossing his arms and looking down. "I'm working with you today," Tyler says, not bothering to put it off anymore.  
"What?" Jeremy demands, head shooting up.  
"Saunders had to leave, I'm working with you," he repeats, trying to stay calm. _Two more weeks _he reminds himself.  
"Great," Jeremy snaps.

Tyler's already tired and sore so he decides they'll work on his stance first, and then he can take some swings.  
"Alright," he says, standing just behind the batter's box, "let me see."  
"Look," Jeremy mutters, dropping the tip of the bat to the ground, "if you're gonna be a dick about this I'm not doing it." Tyler rolls his eyes.  
"Just show me your swing." Jeremy huffs out a long breath, opaque, before turning back to the field. He sighs and shakes his shoulders before setting the bat on his left shoulder. He swings through the air and Tyler chuckles. Jeremy spins quickly, glaring.  
"Fuck you," he mutters, "I'm going home."  
"Gilbert, Gilbert calm down. You just need to relax your left knee and lower your elbows. You're not Kevin Youkilis you know."  
"Lockwood," Jeremy says, entire frame tense.  
"Just do it."  
"If I relax my knee I can't take off." Tyler barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  
"Worry about hitting the ball first Gilbert."

Twenty minutes later Tyler still isn't satisfied and Jeremy is clearly getting ready to storm off. "God's sakes," Tyler mutters, "here," he steps behind Jeremy, having to tilt his face up so he's not kissing his shoulder, and grips his hands. He bends his knee and puts it right behind Jeremy's. He pulls Jeremy's arms down before saying, "Okay, don't move your knee and swing." Jeremy doesn't say anything or move so after a moment Tyler adds, "You're too stiff."  
"Yeah well you're practically dry humping me," Jeremy snaps. Tyler doesn't even have the urge to laugh because that takes his thoughts in a new direction.  
"You'd prefer Saunders?"  
"Honestly? Yeah." Tyler snorts.  
"Yeah well swing and we can get this over with. Just swing with your arms first." Jeremy finally does and shakes his head.  
"Feels weird," he allows.  
"It's going to," Tyler says. "Okay again, but use your body this time." Jeremy's body sways into his harder than Tyler was expecting and the added pressure on his knee lands them both on the ground in a heap.  
"I told you I need my knee," Jeremy says, chuckling after another moment.  
"I told you you need to relax it," Tyler informs him, sighing.

Jeremy rolls before pushing up onto his arms and looking down at him.  
"And you have all the answers?" he demands softly. Tyler looks anywhere but at him.  
"It's just baseball Gilbert, don't act like it's hard." Jeremy hesitates before shoving off the ground and standing.  
"I think that's…pretty good for today," he murmurs, bending to grab the bat as Tyler stands and dusts himself off.  
"Alright," he agrees. He's tired and right now, escape seems like a very good option.  
"So," Jeremy mutters as they walk back to the school.  
"Why are you doing this?" Tyler asks, unsure if he was cutting Jeremy off or not.  
"New Year's resolution," Jeremy admits. "I wanted…to try and get back, get closer to I guess, normal. You know, before…" He doesn't have to finish the sentence. Tyler nods. "So you decided you don't hate me?"  
"It's complicated Gilbert." Too late Tyler realizes his dilemma. Jeremy actually wants to _talk _to him now. His lips spasm slightly, as if trying to say all the words he knows he can't. He clenches them closed, growling when Jeremy yanks him back.  
"You don't just get to say that," Jeremy informs him, still holding his arm. "I've seen the way you look at me, like you want to run me over with your car. And if you don't hate me, if it is _complicated_," he spits the word mockingly, "then why do you look at me that way?"  
"Maybe it's because you're fucking annoying to look at Gilbert," Tyler suggests, yanking his arm away and turning on his heel so hard he nearly falls, foot digging into the chilled earth.

"I don't know," Jeremy calls after him, "most people seem to like my face!" Tyler all but runs to the locker room, suddenly struggling with his simple combination lock. He just needs to grab his shit and he is out of there. "Running late?" Jeremy asks, standing too close. Tyler has to force himself to breathe.  
"Yeah," he lies.  
"Funny," Jeremy comments, leaning his bat against the lockers and stepping even closer, "you weren't a few minutes ago."  
"I forgot," Tyler lies again, face burning.  
"You don't hate me," Jeremy says, lips pursed, "you're obviously uncomfortable right now," he continues, as if ticking off facts. "I'm left to assume that my presence bothers you for an entirely different reason." Tyler's jaw falls open and there isn't anything he can do to stop it. Where is he getting this? Since when has Jeremy paid any attention to him at all? He turns, focusing on his lock and finally prying it open. "Tyler," Jeremy murmurs the word and he can feel Jeremy's breath on his ear. He nearly shudders. _Two more weeks _he reminds himself desperately. The words aren't helping now. His eyes flick closed and he curses himself silently before opening his locker. Jeremy's hand shoves it closed. Tyler swallows roughly, looking to him.  
"What are you doing?" he manages. Jeremy smiles slowly.  
"I'm just asking a question Tyler." Funny. Tyler can't remember him asking anything.  
"Which is?" Tyler's eyes flick to his lips and back up and he wants to punch himself.  
"Why do you look at me the way you do?" Jeremy steps forward again and Tyler shifts back, frowning when his leg runs into the wooden bench. "Is it because," Jeremy pauses deliberately, eyes dipping down Tyler's body, "you want to fuck me?"

His fingers catch in the band of Tyler's pants, tugging the elastic enough that he sways forward and one of the snaps pops open. "Hmm?" Jeremy demands, meeting his eyes again. Tyler shoves him away, hard. He's almost satisfied as Jeremy stumbles backward, landing on his butt and staring up at him in shock. The feeling is fleeting and he yanks open his locker before grabbing his bag and leaving. He doesn't answer the question, not even in his head. Instead of going straight home, he's too worked up for that really, he drives around town before going to Matt's and letting himself with the spare key. Matt's at the grill so Tyler takes a quick shower, Matt has to pay the water bill after all, and changes back into his regular clothes. It allows him to breathe, being out of the clothes he was in when Jeremy ruined his life. He hasn't really let himself think about it but he's pretty sure his life is over, resolution or no. The sun is starting to set when he leaves Matt's, locking up behind him. He leaves his duffel in the backseat and heads in, intent on bed.  
"Tyler, sitting room," his mother calls out as he closes the door. His hands curl in fists briefly and he sighs.

Jeremy pushes off the loveseat as he enters and Tyler freezes in the door, fully contemplating bolting.  
"Look," Jeremy says in a rush, one hand held out in front of him, "I was an ass. I'm sorry." Tyler hesitates, glancing to the floor. "I was trying," Jeremy pauses, "I was trying to not be scared of you anymore and…I went overboard."  
"You're scared of me?" Tyler questions, the words spilling out. Jeremy frowns briefly.  
"You've kicked my ass. A few times. It kind of comes with the territory." Tyler sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't know what to do. Earlier Jeremy was scary as hell and now he seems generally nice and Tyler doesn't know how to react. "Can we just forget it happened?" Jeremy asks next. Tyler finds himself nodding, brain still barely functioning.  
"Yeah," he murmurs, "yeah, except," he drops his arms and crosses the room, pulling Jeremy forward by the front of his shirt. "Except I do want to fuck you," he breathes very quietly. He kisses Jeremy, every single nerve ending alive with the knowledge that he is kissing Jeremy Gilbert, the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, and in a matter of seconds, in a number of ways, his life could end. One of Jeremy's hands falls on his stomach and Tyler inhales sharply, his free hand finding the back of Jeremy's neck and inching into his damp hair. He's distracted by the idea of Jeremy in the shower until Jeremy pulls back and pushes him in the same moment.  
"Your mom," he whispers, cheeks red. Tyler forces himself to smile, drawing on every year of experience he has.  
"Yeah," he returns, hands dropping away.

He steps back and they both stand awkwardly.  
"You going to the New Year's party?" Jeremy questions. Frowning, Tyler shakes his head.  
"I don't think so. No." It would be safe for Jeremy to attend he thinks bitterly.  
"Oh," Jeremy says, one hand running over his head, "I was kinda thinking you were."  
"I don't know, guess it depends how much booze is there," Tyler says, because he can't think of anything else.  
"Okay," Jeremy responds. He edges past Tyler slowly and leaves without another word. Tyler goes up to his room and drops into bed, pulling a pillow over his face.

…

The woods are warmer than he was expecting. Tyler keeps his hands shoved in his pockets anyways because he's too nervous to uncurl them and it looks weird otherwise. He hasn't seen Jeremy since school let out and he feels like he's been thrown into limbo. A horrifying limbo where Jeremy knows and Tyler doesn't know what he is going to do with that information. At times it's made him feel sick. But he's reached the point where he knows hiding will do no good. If the rumors fly his absence will only make them worse. So, gritting his teeth, he attends the party. He's been half nauseous all day so he doesn't even drink, drifting through the crowd alone.  
"Lockwood." He doesn't know when Jeremy got there or how he snuck up on him. He supposes it doesn't really matter. "Come here," Jeremy says, grabbing the edge of his sleeve and pulling him towards the blackness the deeper woods offer.  
"What do you want?" he asks as they drift away. It feels like his entire rib cage is vibrating.  
"It's almost midnight," Jeremy tells him, which doesn't really answer anything.  
"Okay," Tyler says. He falls silent and follows along because Jeremy is grinning in the dim light and he doesn't have much of a choice anyways.  
"Champagne?" Jeremy offers, still tugging him along.  
"No thanks," Tyler mutters, his stomach threatening rebellion merely at the suggestion. Jeremy takes a swig, stumbling slightly before laughing. "Are you drunk?"  
"No. I just feel good." Tyler has no way of knowing if he's telling the truth or not so he falls silent yet again.

A cheer goes up behind them and Jeremy stops, turning back to him. "Midnight," he announces. A shiver steals across Tyler's skin.  
"Yeah," he murmurs, the word barely coming out.  
"Happy New Year," Jeremy says then. Tyler doesn't get a chance to say it back because Jeremy is kissing him. His lips are warm and taste like champagne and Tyler wonders why he never liked the flavor before now. One of his hands splays on Jeremy's back and presses him closer. Jeremy makes a quiet sound at the contact, one hand gripping Tyler's collar. Someone sets off a firework and they jump, looking up just in time to see the explosion of red in the sky.  
"You're kissing me," Tyler accuses, looking back to Jeremy while he's still looking at the sky, smiling. He's struck speechless by the sight, even after Jeremy looks back down to him.  
"Why do you think I didn't want to be afraid anymore?"


	117. Bad Hit

BAD HIT  
*AU, AH*

.:.

Hockey is utopia. I get that some people don't understand that but honestly I don't give a fuck. Hockey is perfect. When I'm skating I'm flying. If I close my eyes I can even believe it for a second or two. The ice on my skin is as cold as I usually am inside and when I'm fighting somebody. My lips curved just at the thought. When I'm fighting somebody, it's fantastic. Hockey is the one and only time you get free license to beat the shit out of somebody. You're fucking supposed to. I'm okay with that. I am extremely okay with that.

If there's possibly a dark spot on my hockey joy it's Jeremy Gilbert. Yeah we're on the same team. Yeah I'd rather see his blood on the ice. It's…complicated. Maybe it's not actually that complicated. Maybe it all boils down to the fact that the kid doesn't know when to back the fuck down. I'm older. I'm stronger. End of story. But he's like a fricking Hallmark true story or some shit. All he wants to do is _prove himself_. It's a load of bullshit. But he won't stop. I'm not backing down. That's for sure.

It's Friday night. We're at home. It's been almost two weeks since Jeremy and I have been thrown in the penalty box together. Why they think that will help matters is beyond me. That's not the point anyways. The point is I can feel it coming. It's like an electric current across my skin. It's the way he won't meet my eyes in the locker room. The way I wind my tape tighter than usual, nearly snapping it with the pressure. The way I grind my teeth. The way he shoves his helmet down on his head. The way I can't wait to get on the ice. It's tonight.

Then again, things don't go according to plan. They score twice in the first three minutes and Coach is furious. I can feel his rage on the other end of the ice. He calls a time out and he's screaming at all of us. He grabs Sanders, the goalie, by the collar and he's shaking him for a good forty seconds. He only stops when the time out ends and he doesn't even call a play, he just screams again. The five of us on the ice head back out. Jeremy shoots past me, backwards.  
"Let's go Lockwood!" I surge forward, blades cutting into the ice with clinks of noise that I can only imagine over the rushing in my ears.

We get one goal back. But that's it. The period's almost ended and I can feel the all over sweat coating my skin. I know if we go into the locker room one goal down we're all going to get our balls handed to us. Probably dangling from our own sticks. The puck is suddenly sliding towards me and I change directions, focusing on that tiny black disk. The next thing I know I'm on my back. I can't hear anything. My head falls to the side, rocking oddly on my helmet. I can still see the puck, sliding away. There's a hand on my chest. Jeremy's face is right next to mine. He's saying something and I know that he is because I can see his lips moving. I can see the sweat on his face. The way veins are standing out in his neck. I try to get my lips to move. I try to tell him to get the puck. I'm not getting it. He has to get it or it'll be five on three… Coach'll be angry if they score again.

I wake up in the hospital. I don't know how I got here. I don't know what happened. Eventually I notice Jeremy leaning against the window. He smiles slightly.  
"Feeling better?" He's got a black eye, scraped cheek, and a split lip.  
"Better than you," I grunt. I frown at him. "Did I do that?" He laughs.  
"Nah. You've been asleep for two days Lockwood." That can't be right.  
"What? Uh-what happened?" He lifts one shoulder in a shrug.  
"You took a bad hit," he says.  
"Bad hit," I repeat stupidly, trying to remember.  
"I'll tell the guys you're awake," he offers, moving to the door. My lips twist again. I feel like I should say something to him…but I can't figure out what..or why.

Barely a few minutes pass before seven guys from the team come piling into my room.  
"Lockwood!" Ben cries out joyously. "Look how pretty you look with your eyes open!" I try to scowl at him but I can't.  
"So I got injured in the game?" I question. That earns a round of laughter.  
"Dude," Jordan says, "you were like the straw man from the Wizard of Oz." A few guys nod in agreement.  
"Did we lose?" The atmosphere in the room changes then and I know they're going to say we did. A sigh fills my chest.  
"No," Sam says, apparently recovering first. "We won. 7-3." I stare at him. Then I look at all of them, trying to decide if they're messing with me. For the first time I notice that none of them look particularly beat up. No one elaborates either.  
"So what happened?"  
"It was weird man," Jordan says. All of them nod, nearly in sync.  
"What was?" I ask after another silence.  
"Gilbert," Sam murmurs.

Jeremy didn't come back into the room. I notice that for the first time too.  
"He went nuts," Ben says, all trace of humor gone. "It was like…he was like…something on the Discovery channel." A slow ache started at the back of my head. I scowled, more at it than anything.  
"In a hospital bed," I snap, "you might have to explain."  
"He was like an animal," Alex cuts in. "He fought three guys at once. Spent half the second period on penalty. He yelled more than Coach." I laugh shortly, sure by now that this is some elaborate joke set up by Jeremy himself. He has to be listening in the hall. No one laughs with me. I pause, one hand moving to my chest sluggishly.  
"Wait you're…you're kidding right?" They all exchange glances. Ben shakes his head. "But…" I mumble, "why?" No one says anything and I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that. Maybe there isn't anything for them to say.  
"We'd better get out of here," Gabe says cheerily, "before they kick us out. Rest up Lockwood." There are choruses of 'feel better' and 'see ya' as they all file out. I'm left alone with memory gaps and information I can't quite believe.

The doctor stops by. My nurse. My mother. I'm shocked when Coach comes. We suffer through an awkward twenty minutes before Jeremy appears again. He's got a bag of food curled under one arm and looks…I don't know. He looks off.  
"Well," Coach grumbles awkwardly, "no fighting boys." It's a bad joke and neither Jeremy nor I laugh. He half waves and leaves. After a few long moments Jeremy takes his place.  
"Hey," he offers. I nod.  
"Hey."  
"Hospital food's gross," he says next.  
"Yeah." He sets the bag next to me on the bed. "Thanks," I add belatedly. For a while I feel like I've been tossed into the ocean and the tide is rocking my body back and forth. For a second my feet have purchase in the sand. And then Jeremy's here again, bringing me food, pulling me out. It's weird but that doesn't seem to matter because it keeps happening.

I get released after three more days, with a bench order for the rest of the season. I figure that's okay as I have enough trouble with walking right now. I can't remember which of the guys, on which of the visits, told me but the thought sticks in my head. Gilbert got a hat trick. And I wasn't there to see the smug grin on his face. It's kind of driving me insane. So I gimp my way to the rink, even though I can't participate in practice. I watch everybody skate around for warm-ups, wave a few times. Then, when Gilbert is passing, I toss the hat onto the ice. He swerves to a stop, powder flying over the red fabric. He stares at me a moment before bending to pick it up. He wipes it off and stares at it some more. Like he expects it to bite him or something. Then he puts it on backwards, smiles at me for a second, and skates away. I leave practice before anybody can say anything to me.


	118. He Likes You

HE LIKES YOU  
*do I really have to keep listing AU*

.:.

Jeremy hangs out in the woods a lot. That's not unusual. What _is _unusual is coming across a wolf. He froze immediately, heart launching into his chest and doing a brutal tap dance on his ribcage. The wolf let out a fierce warning growl, black ears pressing flat as its amber eyes narrowed. It didn't move forward, body curling closer to the ground. Jeremy put out both hands in the classic 'whoa wait' gesture.  
"O-Okay," he let out, knees weak, "okay…I d-don't want to hurt you dude." The wolf growled again, softer.

For the first time it struck Jeremy as curious that it hadn't moved. It hadn't tried to attack him, or run off. Both were strange. He hesitated, unsure what to do. The wolf still didn't move. "I'll stay," Jeremy offered, "and you can just…" He made a shooing motion with his hand. Wolves didn't speak English, of course, but it was the only thing he could think of. The wolf growled again. He examined it slowly, heart still racing, and noticed blood pooling on the ground under it. "You're hurt," Jeremy said, maybe to himself.

He received another growl as he stepped forward. "Oh god…" he sighed. What was he doing? He sent up a quick prayer that he didn't get murdered trying to save a wild animal. After another moment he began walking around the wolf, in a wide arc. The wolf's hind leg was caught in a trap. Jeremy gasped. "Okay, okay," he let out rapidly, "I'm gonna help you…somehow."

He jerked back when the wolf suddenly lurched to the side, dropping down and whining. It laid on its side, belly expanding and contracting as it panted. Jeremy took it as a sign that his help was being accepted. He rounded the wolf again, to where it left its foot open. The wolf whined again as he approached. Jeremy laid a shaking hand on its stomach for a second. "I'm gonna help," he repeated softly.

He examined the trap, trying to ignore the way the wolf's skin was torn and blood oozed out. He hoped the bones weren't broken. "This is gonna hurt," he warned before releasing the trap. The wolf howled and in the next second it was running away, favoring its hind right leg. Jeremy watched him go with a sigh, hoping he'd be alright.

.:.

He thought of the wolf frequently over the next few days, knowing it was unlikely that he'd ever see it again. It was when even Tyler ignored him, swerving badly when they crossed paths in the hallway, that he decided it had been too long since he relaxed.

He didn't focus on the fact that it was Tyler that triggered it. Because that would mean that he missed fighting with him. Missing Tyler Lockwood in any capacity was unacceptable. He smoked three joints behind the school and downed two beers before making his way into the woods with a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was mostly gone before the sun set.

Jeremy passed out at the base of a tree, half a smile on his face.

He woke when something as cold as ice pressed against the side of his neck. Grumbling, he reached out with one arm to push whatever it was away. In return he was shoved over. There was a slight whine from somewhere above him and Jeremy ignored it, laying in his new position. A slight bark was next. He ignored that too. Something nudged at his cheek, cold again.  
"Mm, no…" he muttered, turning away. Another bark. Jeremy wondered why he was dreaming about dogs.

Something licked from the tip of his chin up his face to his forehead. Jeremy opened his eyes as he gasped in protest. The shadowy wolf barked again. "Jesus," Jeremy let out, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. The wolf barked. "What're you waking me up for?" he grumbled, smiling a bit as he did. He shouldn't be glad to see the wolf again, it was just a wolf, but he was. The wolf sat back, barking again. "What?" Jeremy repeated.

The wolf looked up. Jeremy followed his gaze as thunder rumbled in the distance. "It's going to rain," Jeremy surmised. "You want me to go home." The wolf rumbled. "Huh." He smiled again. "Alright."

He stood slowly, checking his phone as he did. 4:37 AM. The blue light blinded him momentarily. "Alright," he repeated. He steadied himself on the tree for a few moments before setting off. A glance back revealed empty woods behind him. He nearly fell over when he saw the wolf next to him. "Alright," he breathed, unable to think of anything else to say.

He heard the rain before he felt it. It pounded down on the leaves overhead, making Jeremy glad for the cover. He kept expecting the wolf to leave. Turn back or just split away…but it didn't. The wolf was still with him at the edge of the trees. He turned to it as he paused. "I'm going to make a run for it," he explained. The wolf simply looked at him, almost expectantly.

Jeremy shrugged in return. He was soaked in moments. Only halfway to the street he had to laugh, shaking water out of his eyes. He sobered up on the run home and was panting by the time he skidded to a stop on his porch. The sound of nails clicking on the wood turned him. "You followed me," he exhaled, laughing softly. The wolf shook off too, fur spiking up as water flew, before looking at him.

Jeremy stared at him in wonder for several moments. He glanced back to the rain and lightning flashed. "Well…you hungry?" It was insane and he knew that but the wolf seemed perfectly happy to follow him into the kitchen. Its tail swished softly against the floor as Jeremy investigated the fridge.

He figured, as he settled at the island with cereal, that feeding a wolf lasagna in your kitchen was about as insane as a wolf waking you up after a drinking binge so you didn't get rained on. It made about as much sense as anything. The wolf waited for him to finish eating, sitting on the floor and watching him.

Jeremy set his dishes in the sink before going to the stairs and kicking off his shoes. He peeled off his hoodie next, letting it hang off the banister before making his way upstairs for towels. The wolf had made its way into the living room by the time he got back, sniffing around the couch. Jeremy dropped his armload of towels on the floor.

The whole thing was crazy. The wolf was practically smiling and he pounced on the towels, playing tug of war when Jeremy tried to pick one up. Jeremy laughed and abandoned that towel, grabbing another one and trying to dry him. The wolf wrestled with him, playfully snapping and growling quietly. He couldn't really believe the wolf let him so close.

Don't ask him how they ended up on the couch, sharing a few towels and a throw.

He didn't know.

.:.

He was woken, rudely, by an ear splitting scream. His eyes popped open, the same second that Tyler's did. Jeremy wondered if Tyler's shocked horror, barely inches away, mirrored his own. "Tyler?" Jeremy questioned.  
"What is going on?" Elena demanded. Jeremy glanced up at her and then back to Tyler.  
"Are you _naked_?" he demanded. Tyler shoved him off the couch, clutching a towel to his body.  
"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking around as his cheeks flushed.

Jeremy scrambled to his feet and moved behind Elena.  
"You are not what I let into the house this morning," Jeremy accused over her shoulder. Elena rounded on him then.  
"What _did _you let into the house this morning?"  
"Well I thought it was a stray…dog," he sputtered.  
"Can I borrow some clothes or something?" Tyler demanded, loudly, not looking at either of them.

Elena turned and left silently, which left Tyler and Jeremy awkwardly sharing the same space. The pieces clicked into place suddenly.  
"You're a werewolf," Jeremy said softly. Tyler nodded once, sharply.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked after a long moment.  
"You followed me home…I guess cause I got you out of a trap a few days ago," Jeremy admitted, blushing. He felt like the entire world was twisting.

"You got me out of a trap?" Tyler demanded, clearly shocked.  
"Yeah well I didn't know it was you," Jeremy said before wincing. "That came out wrong," he told Tyler's glare softly. "I mean I would have helped you anyways. I just didn't know…" Tyler closed his eyes and dipped his head. After a moment one hand pressed to his chest so hard his fingers whitened. He inhaled deeply.  
"I guess he likes you," he finally said.  
"He?" Jeremy asked, though he was pretty sure he had a good guess what Tyler meant.

"I can't control him," Tyler murmured, looking away again. "I don't remember…but it feels right. Like what you're saying is right…I guess." Jeremy drifted forward about a foot. Tyler didn't mention it.  
"And what was that a few seconds ago?" Tyler half smiled.  
"I guess he was trying to tell me."  
"It didn't hurt did it?" Tyler looked surprised by the question.  
"Not much," he breathed, looking to his knees.

"It's kind of weird right?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler looked back up and Jeremy wondered off handedly if he was getting dizzy.  
"Which part?" he questioned, hand curling into a fist.  
"That he likes me…when you don't."  
"Yeah maybe," Tyler says noncommittally.

Elena returned with clothes and they left Tyler to dress.

Tyler left without another word and Jeremy wondered if he'd ever see the wolf again.


	119. He Really Likes You

HE REALLY LIKES YOU  
*AU*  
Follows He Likes You

.:.

It was getting worse. Tyler thought of Jeremy daily. More often than not, he woke up naked in the Gilbert bushes. His wolf wanted to be with the boy. And he knew it. During the day Tyler avoided Jeremy like the plague.

Eventually he wondered if seeing Jeremy every so often would soothe his inner beast. Maybe it was worth a try. Once he had the idea there wasn't really any avoiding it. It followed him around, slipping into his conscious when he didn't expect it, most often when he woke up. He tried to avoid it but that wasn't entirely possible. Then he made a mistake.

It was a moment of weakness, only a moment, but then there was no turning back. Jeremy was clearly surprised to see him. Being honest Tyler was surprised too. He settled back in the booth as if it wasn't horribly awkward.  
"Um," Jeremy let out. Was he…blushing? "What can I get you?" he asked, tapping his pen against his notepad.  
"Water for now," Tyler managed, throat running dry as he had to endure Jeremy walking away.

It was sickening. Jeremy had to move through the restaurant, it was his job for Christ's sakes, and Tyler could practically feel him. Like he was playing tug of war with his intestines. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to storm off in a huff. But something inside him was entirely too pleased about being in the same room as Jeremy. He couldn't move.  
"Still here?" Jeremy questioned, rag swinging from his fingertips as he approached. Tyler gave a little shrug. "You mind?" he asked, gesturing to the booth. Tyler shook his head before grabbing his water and taking a quick gulp.

He barely swallowed a pleased growl as Jeremy leaned one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, focusing solely on Tyler. "So," he said. Tyler stared at him for a short moment.  
"Does it bother you?" Tyler asked, one hand tracing the ring of water on the table. His knee began to shake. Jeremy frowned.  
"Does what bother me?" Tyler shrugged again.  
"Me being here." Jeremy shook his head and Tyler allowed himself to exhale.

"Cool," he murmured, smiling. Jeremy's eyebrow spiked before he sobered his expression.  
"How've you been?" he questioned next, leaning closer.  
"Good," Tyler said without thinking. It was true. Now. "You?" He focused on Jeremy again, deliberately ignoring the way his face was heating.  
"Oh fine…you know…normal." He glanced away for a moment. "So how's the…?" his hand waved vaguely in the direction of Tyler. _How's the wolf? _Tyler nodded.  
"I'm still learning."

Still learning. It said so much and so little at the same time. Yes he was still learning. There was a lot to learn. There was also a lot to re-learn. Like how to do this. How to be near Jeremy. How to do anything around Jeremy. Tyler wondered for the first time why it was Jeremy. Why was he only like _this _around Jeremy. Because Jeremy had saved him? Something more? He felt it then. The deep _rightness _of that idea. Something more. It spread over his chest and curled tight, warming him, warning him. For a moment it stole his breath.

"Hey." Jeremy's hand was on his then, eyes wide and concerned. "You okay?" Tyler's breath exploded from him in a deep gasp. He gritted his teeth as his wolf writhed inside. He couldn't lose it. Not now. Not in front of Jeremy. Jeremy was holding him tighter. "Tyler," he said urgently, "your eyes." He closed them and dipped his head, body curling down on itself. An unwilling groan slid out. He could have sworn he felt Jeremy move closer. Somehow. "Breathe," he whispered. "You're okay. Breathe. I'm here. Just breathe."

He didn't know how much time passed. He'd lost track of whether or not the grill was even open. He didn't know whether they were alone or not. Slowly, most likely due to Jeremy, the wolf inside him calmed. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. He was terrified to look at Jeremy but he did anyways. Jeremy was smiling softly. "Okay?" he questioned.  
"For now," Tyler murmured. His eyes dropped to their hands on the table, still connected. "Thanks," he added on a whisper.  
"I've got to close up," Jeremy told him. Panic stabbed at him for a moment. He blinked slowly. _Suck it up Lockwood. _He forced himself to nod.  
"I'll be back."

He pulled his hand back and Tyler's hand curled on itself in response. If Jeremy noticed he didn't say anything. He slid out of the booth. Tyler forced himself to remain perfectly still. He had to get better at this. Whatever it even was. By the time Jeremy was finished, all the tables wiped down and the chairs flipped onto them, the lights off, the door locked, Tyler was exhausted. The muscles in his arms were trembling with fatigue. His legs ached. "We can go," Jeremy offered, halfway between Tyler and the door. Tyler got out of the booth slowly and walked to him even slower. He had to stay in control.

It wasn't good. It wasn't really even okay. But it was bearable. At least until it really sunk in that he had to be away from him again. Their cars were nearly on opposite sides of the parking lot and as they stood there, Jeremy fidgeting, clearly trying to think what to say, Tyler's wolf reared again. He was too tired to fight it. He turned to Jeremy and pulled him closer by the wrist. Jeremy didn't say anything. Maybe he knew Tyler had lost it. Maybe it was obvious. Maybe Tyler didn't give a fuck if it was.

The time before the kiss was lost. Somewhere in the blaring flashes of sense and instinct it was gone. All that existed for Tyler was Jeremy standing so close. His lips, slightly chapped, maybe he'd been biting at them. There was a slight catch of mint. He could hear his heart. He could feel it thrumming in his wrist. Tyler's free hand caught the side of Jeremy's neck as he pressed up and in, ever closer. The slight hairs on Jeremy's neck were standing straight, either in awareness or protest. God help him but Tyler didn't care which it was.

Jeremy's hands pressed hesitantly to the small of his back and Tyler's body bowed, mouth pulling away from Jeremy's as he tensed.  
"Shit," he exhaled, "shit, shit."  
"Sorry," Jeremy breathed immediately.  
"No. Don't ap-" he voice stopped working as the wolf cut through him to the surface. The last thing he remembered was Jeremy's face getting further and further away.

.:.

Jeremy stared down at the wolf before touching two fingertips to his lips.  
"The couch is still open," he told the wolf, who was busy shaking off Tyler's clothes. The wolf raced towards Jeremy's car once he was free turning when he got there and barking at him. "I'm coming," Jeremy called, chuckling to himself. He bent to gather Tyler's things and shoved them in a bundle under his arm. "Maybe he _really_ likes me," he said thoughtfully.


	120. I Will Be

I WILL BE  
*AU*

WARNINGS – DUBCON

.:.

Jeremy sighed as he stuffed his books in his locker. Sarah was avoiding him. They'd gotten pizza at the grill. They'd played pool. She'd flirted. He'd smiled. He_thought_things were going well. Apparently not. He couldn't even find her and he'd looked for nearly twenty minutes. He'd gotten here early hoping to talk to her. That was a bust. Not to mention, she wasn't texting him back. He sighed again, kicking at the floor after another moment. He slung his lighter bag over his shoulder in time to see Elena rushing towards him, mouth pinched. His eyebrows immediately rose in worry.  
"What is it?" She just shook her head, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly. "Elena," he hissed, "what?"  
"For the love of god Jeremy shut up," she snapped, paling visibly. Jeremy followed her gaze and gasped. The people in the hallway were bunching on either side to make way for Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy initially thought it was because he looked so pissed but after another second he saw the purple blossoms hanging from one hand.  
"No," Jeremy said, chest tightening. "He can't have you." He didn't care if Tyler could hear him. He'd be damned if Tyler was claiming his sister. Elena didn't respond and then Tyler was there. Jeremy glared at him. So what Tyler was a werewolf? So what everybody in town was supposed to bow down? No way. He was _not_giving this dick his sister.

Time slowed to an awkward lull and Jeremy thought he was going to be sick. Still, he stood firm. Elena's fingers tightened on his arm. Tyler offered the flower. Jeremy knew if Elena took it she was agreeing to be claimed. She was agreeing to mate with him. His stomach turned again.  
"Jer," Elena said, pulling on him. He looked to her, wondering if she was going to faint. She looked pointedly to Tyler. Jeremy opened his mouth to question her as he glanced back to the werewolf in front of them. That's when he saw that the flower wasn't really angled towards Elena. It wasn't angled towards her at all. He tried to swallow but couldn't. His knees gave out and he fell against the lockers. Elena couldn't hold him and ended up pressed to his side. Tyler didn't move at all. He still looked pissed, in fact a tic had appeared in his jaw. Jeremy shuddered. He couldn't. He couldn't be. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be…he couldn't claim _Jeremy_. This had to be a sick dream. Tyler shifted closer, still offering the aconite. The petals were rimmed red and Jeremy remembered suddenly that it was physically hurting Tyler to hold it. He still did. Elena lifted his arm, her hand cupping his and bending his fingers to take it from Tyler. His fingers gave spasms before closing around it. Tyler turned on one heel and strode away without a word.  
"Lena," Jeremy let out, his chest tightening painfully. He couldn't manage anything else, just another shallow, "Lena."  
"Shh," she breathed into his hair, "shhh, it'll be okay Jeremy."

She pulled him into the closest bathroom and ran water in a sink that he wasn't leaning against to stay upright.  
"Lena what's happening? What..? What's going on? I don't understand..Lena.." He gasped unevenly, looking to the flower still in his hand. He tossed it into the empty sink to his left, trying to wipe off Tyler's blood on his jeans. It wouldn't come off and his hand curled as he fought to breathe. "Lena wake me up please wake me up this has to be a dream please Lena." He didn't know when he'd started crying but Elena was suddenly washing his face, murmuring to him quietly. She smoothed damp hair out of his face, pressing her forehead to his.  
"It'll be okay," she repeated. Jeremy shook his head, fresh tears spilling out.  
"No it won't Elena! He claimed me! That means…that means we are supposed to mate now! Oh god Elena I can't…I can't do _that_. With _him._I hate him..and and he hates me! Why is he doing this? Why is this happening? Why did you take the flower? We could have said no. Lena we could have said no!" He'd completely lost control of his mouth and was partly surprised words were actually coming out. She smoothed tears off his cheeks again.  
"Because Jeremy we would have been shunned. You know that. We can't afford to move right now. Jenna would lose her job. You'd be expelled. Probably me too. We wouldn't be able to get into college. We didn't have a choice Jer." A fresh sob tumbled out and he hugged her desperately, shoving his face into her shoulder.  
"Why is he doing this Elena? Why?"  
"Shhh," she murmured again, fingers running through his hair. "He's a Lockwood. This means you'll be provided for the rest of your life. You'll never have to worry about anything again." Jeremy gritted his teeth, trying to let the words comfort him.

It was the worst day of school Jeremy had ever had. People stared all day, as if they could see through the fabric of his backpack right to the aconite inside. The werewolves stared, smiled, or nudged each other. Tyler wasn't there at all. But he'd claimed a human. Jeremy supposed he wouldn't show his face afterwards. He couldn't even remember the last time a human had been claimed. Not that he could really think enough to actually try. He couldn't think why Tyler had claimed him. Did he hate him _that_much? That he never wanted Jeremy to be happy for the rest of his life? Was that why he was doing this? Jeremy's eyes closed at the thought. He skipped last period study hall and went home. Jenna was already waiting for him. Someone must have called her. He couldn't even manage a weak smile for her.  
"Come on Kid," she said, "let's make some brownies or something. Something perfectly normal and human."  
"Okay," he mumbled, dropping his backpack and shuffling after her. Jenna didn't ask. She didn't talk about Tyler at all. When Elena arrived home she did the same. They all watched movies with fresh brownies and Jeremy went to bed somewhat happy. He could forget about Tyler for one last night. The next morning he lay in bed for what seemed like hours. The sun was already up. It was customary for any claimed to stay out of the public eye until the mating was complete. With a sigh Jeremy acknowledged that he probably could have gone home much earlier yesterday. Not that it mattered now. The full moon was tonight. That was all he could think about.  
"Jer," Elena knocked lightly, "breakfast?"  
"Okay," he agreed, even though he wasn't remotely hungry.

The atmosphere at the table was tense but it couldn't be helped. Last night they could pretend. This morning they couldn't. Jeremy suspected both Elena and Jenna had been up a while. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. It was a feast. _A final meal_ he thought wryly. "What am I supposed to wear?" he asked, biting into a strip of bacon. Elena and Jenna exchanged a glance.  
"I don't think it much matters," Elena said, voice incredibly quiet.  
"Well that's something," he muttered, forcing cheer, "at least."  
"You should probably," Jenna started, voice catching, "wear old clothes." Jeremy's smile fell off. He didn't have anything to say to that. Jeremy forced more food down so the silence was less empty. He went upstairs when he couldn't eat anymore and dug to the bottom of his drawers for his least favorite pair of jeans and a yellow polo that he'd always hated. Shoes that were just a bit too small and a hoodie with a giant tear under the right arm completed his wardrobe. Jenna and Elena were already at the bottom of the stairs. The drive to the Lockwood Estate was silent. Elena hugged him tightly when they got out. Jenna did too. "You'll be fine," she said with a bright smile. "We love you. You'll be fine." Jeremy forced himself to nod. Mrs. Lockwood was on the porch and he left behind his family, letting her guide him inside.  
"Up the stairs," she informed him stiffly, "fourth door on the right. Take off your clothes and get in the bed." Jeremy tried not to shiver and failed. The preparation. This would possibly be worse than the actual mating. She didn't follow him and halfway up the stairs Jeremy wondered if Tyler's parents were upset with who he'd claimed. He wondered if anyone was happy with the decision.

Jeremy paused outside the door and gathered himself before opening it. It was obviously a guest room. Painstakingly clean and empty save furniture. He shivered again. Biting his lip hard he toed off his shoes and began removing his clothes, trying very hard not to think about it at all. He dove under the sheets as soon as he was naked, shoving his face into the pillow and holding it tight. Barely any time passed before the door opened. The pillow muffled his whimper poorly. The door closed and the room was absolutely silent other than his pounding heart. He knew Tyler was there but he couldn't bring himself to look. The floor creaked under Tyler's feet. He didn't speak. It was the only reason Jeremy knew he was moving. He inhaled shortly and held it. The sheets skimmed down his back and he jumped, gasping.  
"I won't hurt you," Tyler murmured, one hand settling heavy on the small of his back. "I don't want to hurt you," Tyler added, the bed dipping, "that's why we have to do this." His hands skimmed down Jeremy's back, kneading for a moment. "Later," he continued, voice surprisingly soft, "I won't be thinking. I won't be able to slow down. I won't be able to stop. So we have to do this. Okay?" Jeremy swallowed and managed a tiny nod. "Okay," Tyler murmured. Jeremy was terrified but all he could think to do was listen to Tyler. There weren't any other options. "Spread your legs," Tyler said then. Jeremy swallowed again, trying to force his body to move. Nothing happened. Tyler waited another moment before pulling his thighs apart himself.  
"Why?" Jeremy blurted, heart pounding in his ears. He meant _why are you doing this_but _why_ was all that came out.  
"Shh," Tyler responded, pressing closer. Jeremy shoved his face back into the pillow. Tyler's breath was hot on his neck and Jeremy's stomach rolled and clenched. He couldn't believe he was naked in bed with Tyler Lockwood, _under_Tyler Lockwood. This was not according to plan. Not even remotely.

Something wet pressed against his neck and Jeremy clutched at the pillow in shock. Tyler was licking him. He closed his eyes and exhaled quickly. Tyler sucked at the same patch of skin before moving down slowly. He kissed along Jeremy's back haphazardly, wringing a quiet surprised sound from Jeremy's lips. Tyler paused at the dip of his spine and Jeremy forced himself to breathe deeply. Tyler's touch was gentle. Jeremy didn't know what he'd expected but it wasn't that. He gasped yet again, fingers tightening impossibly in the pillowcase. The next second something was pressing into him and he couldn't think. His eyes squeezed shut again and he bit his lip. It didn't hurt…exactly. It simply felt strange. Tyler was moving incredibly slowly. Jeremy wondered if his elevated heart rate had anything to do with it. That couldn't be right. Tyler couldn't actually be using this much caution…not for him. That didn't make any sense. Jeremy shook the thoughts away, focusing again on Tyler's fingers inside of him. There were more now, maybe two, pulling him open. He worked silently, adding oil, moving his fingers in and out. Jeremy's hips moved suddenly, towards Tyler's hand. Tyler froze and Jeremy stared at the pale blue fabric in shock. Tyler let out a breath, as if he'd been holding it. He withdrew his fingers and pushed them in again. Jeremy's hips echoed their movement. Tyler growled then and Jeremy's whole body tightened and arched in response. He couldn't explain what the noise did to him. He just wanted more. He wondered what kissing Tyler would be like before blushing furiously at the thought. "The sun's almost down," Tyler said suddenly. Jeremy still couldn't bring himself to look at the older boy. "Does this hurt?" Tyler questioned, shoving his fingers back in hard. Jeremy bit down on the noise in his throat.  
"N-no," he managed, breath stuttering. Tyler growled again.  
"Good."

Tyler left at that and Jeremy was left alone to dress again. He did with shaking hands. His heart wouldn't slow. His body was suddenly drawn tight and even fabric running over his skin felt weird. He tore his hands through his hair wishing that he could see either Elena or Jenna before this happened. But they were human. He took another deep breath. He was alone in this. Offered up to a wolf for reasons he couldn't comprehend. Fear surged to the surface again and Jeremy's breath faltered. He paced back towards the bed, hugging himself. His left hand found the hole in his sweatshirt and clutched at it. For some inane reason, it comforted him. Holding onto it he took a few more deep breaths before leaving the room and making his way down the stairs. He followed lit candles through the massive house and out the back door. There were several claps and howls at his approach. Jeremy clutched the cotton even harder. Tyler wasn't visible and Jeremy knew he'd be released later. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't want to think about how far he'd make it, or rather how far he wouldn't make it. All he could hope for was out of hearing distance of the rest of the pack. He'd already be fresh meat, fresh _human_meat. The last thing he needed was all of them listening to the entire thing. He breathed wrong again, air catching in his chest on its way out. He hoped he didn't cry. That would be really embarrassing. He walked towards the edge of the trees, wondering if he was supposed to wait for some sort of signal. One of the older girls of the pack approached. Jeremy didn't know her name.  
"It's better the further you run," she said, "trust me." Jeremy nodded jerkily.  
"Do I just…" he trailed awkwardly.  
"Yeah," she nodded, "and run that way," she pointed, "it's into the wind. Should throw off your scent a bit."  
"Like that'll help," a man said, approaching and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Jeremy didn't miss the way she leaned into the touch. "Tyler's a good hunter," he added, glancing back towards the house. Jeremy nodded again, not knowing what to say.  
"You should go," the girl said, tilting her head towards the trees with a small smile. Jeremy nodded one last time before taking off.

He didn't know how long he'd been running when he stumbled over a root and paused to breathe. Behind him a howl split the night. The moon was swollen in the sky. Jeremy forced himself up. It was inevitable but he still wanted to be out of hearing distance. He ran again, crashing through a frigid stream and to the other side. He couldn't hear anything following him and honestly that worried him more. His left arm wrapped over his heaving chest, once again diving inside fabric. There was a sound behind him that he'd only heard in movies before. It was a wolf and that much he knew. It was almost a growl. Not quite. Like Tyler was trying to tell him that he was there. Jeremy kept running. He was shoved from behind in under a minute, Tyler's body pressing his into the leaves and dirt. Jeremy grabbed at the soil, fingers digging in. He didn't know what happened now. Breaths came in fractured gasps and Tyler's breath was hot on the back of his neck. He was lifted off the ground and flipped onto his back. The last thing he expected to see was Tyler. His eyes glowed in the night. His fangs poked out of his lips as he panted. Jeremy could only see the top of Tyler's head as it dipped, Tyler seemingly examining him. Tyler yanked the zipper of his sweatshirt down before ripping through his polo. Jeremy tried to keep breathing. Tyler tore through his jeans and boxers before lifting one of his legs out of the way. Jeremy screamed as he thrust inside. For a few seconds he couldn't breathe. One hand fisted in the pooling sleeve of his sweatshirt, the other finding Tyler's shoulder. That did hurt. He closed his eyes. That really hurt. Tyler was licking his throat, moving so fast all Jeremy could do was hold onto him, releasing embarrassing sounds with every breath. Tyler bit into the base of his throat and Jeremy literally saw stars after his vision flashed white. Tyler sucked at his neck and Jeremy's vision faded. _Shit_he thought. _Shit…I might faint_…

Jeremy was warm when he woke up and the confusion of it made him frown. He opened his eyes to see Tyler smiling down at him. Tyler's smile faded slowly and he smoothed some of Jeremy's hair out of his face.  
"Okay?" he questioned. Jeremy glanced to the sky and blinked rapidly against the blinding sunlight.  
"Uh," he swallowed with some difficulty, "yeah. Yeah I think so." Tyler was lying on top of him, bare skin keeping him warm. "What now?" Jeremy breathed, heart thumping against muscle heavily. Tyler pushed himself up slowly before offering Jeremy his hand.  
"We can go wash off," he said softly. Jeremy nodded silently. Tyler guided them along slowly, still holding Jeremy's hand. At the edge of the stream Tyler turned and slid the remnants of Jeremy's polo and his hoodie, which had somehow survived, off. Jeremy's hand tightened in his as they waded in.  
"It's cold," he muttered ruefully, head dipping.  
"Only at first." Tyler found a shelf below the water and set Jeremy on it. "I'll let you get used to the water," he said. He moved back into the stream and lifted handfuls of sand to scrub off his skin. Teeth sinking into his lip, Jeremy watched. Water and sand ran down Tyler's skin in hypnotizing motions. When Tyler caught him staring he ducked his head again, kicking in the water.  
"Lockwood?" he questioned, voice surprisingly weak.  
"Jeremy," Tyler replied, "we've seen each other naked. I think we can move to first names." He went back to washing and Jeremy bit his tongue before speaking again.  
"Tyler," he tried, the single word perhaps feeling stranger than anything else, "why? I mean…why did you claim me? Why do you want me? I don't get it." Tyler let his handful of sand drop and crossed back to Jeremy.

He tilted his jaw up when he tried to hide, the other hand settling on his shoulder as he smiled down on him.  
"Jeremy," he murmured. "I was in love with you before I knew what love was." Jeremy's eyes rounded and he stared at him. "I've wanted you for so long I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else." Jeremy stared at him, jaw open in shock. Tyler didn't look away. He just stayed there, smiling at him, fingertips sliding over his skin.  
"But," Jeremy managed. "You beat me up…" Tyler frowned then.  
"Vicki wouldn't stay away from you." His teeth flashed in a snarl. "She wouldn't back off."  
"So you hit me?" Jeremy demanded, familiar anger surging through his veins. He was tempted to shove Tyler away.  
"I was so angry," Tyler explained, eyes closed. "She was teasing me, dangling you in front of me and you…wanted _her_." He sighed. "I couldn't get a handle on it. I'm sorry." Jeremy shook his head slowly.  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
"Do you remember my eleventh birthday party?" Tyler demanded suddenly. Jeremy frowned and shook his head.  
"The girls were chasing you around and you fell and scraped your knee. Then Jack made fun of you for crying. You ran away. I brought you that balloon giraffe. Don't you remember?" Tyler brought water to his neck and began washing him as Jeremy tried to think.  
"I kept that thing for weeks," he said hesitantly, "even after its head deflated." Tyler's hands slowed. "You…gave it to me?" Tyler nodded.  
"I've loved you ever since I could remember Jeremy."  
"But," Jeremy protested again, shaking his head, "why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I couldn't," Tyler murmured, "not until I knew you were mine." He pulled back slightly and squeezed his right hand with the left, fingertips going white as they pressed into the back of it. "If I went public and then…and then I couldn't…" he shook his head once, eyes down. "It would have been bad."

"If you couldn't what?" Jeremy asked, pulling Tyler's hands to him with a morbid curiosity.  
"If I couldn't claim you," Tyler explained, letting Jeremy have his right hand. Jeremy traced the odd scar with a fingertip, noting the patch of skin was lighter than the rest of his palm.  
"What happened?" he asked, forgetting the current conversation. Tyler sighed.  
"I had to prove myself."  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy was fairly sure he'd never heard of any rituals that would cause this.  
"My father didn't approve. He didn't believe I wanted you. He had me hold onto a piece of aconite root for as long as I could." Jeremy stared at him again, disbelief filling him.  
"But…for it to leave a scar," he mumbled.  
"Forty nine hours." Once again Tyler didn't avoid his eyes and Jeremy had the thought that he was telling the truth. "It was harder doing things one handed and keeping myself awake," he said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. Jeremy shook his head yet again, letting Tyler's hand drop.  
"This is insane."  
"It's not," Tyler argued, stepping forward, pushing between his knees. He dragged Jeremy's head up, nearly pressing their foreheads together. "I love you," he said firmly. "I love you and I can provide for you. I will be a good mate Jeremy. I swear I will." Jeremy couldn't look away from him, swallowing roughly against whatever was happening in his chest. "I know I hurt you. I know you don't love me. But after time…" his lips pressed together and he paused, "Please Jeremy. I'll never want anything else from you if you'll only try. Just give me a chance."  
"I don't have much choice…do I?" Tyler's eyes squeezed closed and he sighed deeply.  
"I thought maybe…" he shook his head, stepping back and releasing Jeremy. "Never mind," he added after another moment, turning away. "I'll make it up to you." Jeremy couldn't think what to say. He couldn't move through the mess of his brain to form words. "We can go," Tyler said, moving away.

Jeremy pushed himself up and waded through the water, which true to Tyler's word, hand grown warmer.  
"You thought what?" he questioned as he reached the shore. Tyler lifted his hoodie.  
"Don't you remember how this got ripped?" Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "It caught on the back of that guy's pickup truck," Tyler answered, offering it to him. "So I thought maybe you were thinking of me when you got dressed. But I guess that was expecting too much." He sighed again, looking into the trees. "You hate me," he said simply.  
"You didn't tear it," Jeremy realized, pulling it on.  
"Yeah." Tyler's laugh was obviously forced. "It was stupid."  
"It wasn't." He stepped closer to Tyler, wanting the warmth back, wanting Tyler to look at him again. "This is kind of a big change," he breathed. "Like…really big. And I don't know…what I'm feeling or how to feel. But," he paused trying to find the words. "But I think maybe…if you're nice to me. If you actually," he had to pause again, "love me… Then…then maybe." Tyler blinked slowly, he didn't move. "I'm sorry," Jeremy blurted, "I just I don't know yet."  
"No it's," Tyler smiled around the words, "it's good. It's good." He laughed softly, shoulders rising and falling. Jeremy took his hand as they picked their way back through the trees and Tyler stretched to kiss his temple, giving his hand a squeeze.

_A/N: So hope you enjoyed this spam…I'm still working, I'd love to have some new stuff up too. We'll see how it goes!_

_(oh and this wasn't highly original obviously, credit to_Mine!_for helping inspire this one!)_


	121. Heart Vacancy

HEART VACANCY  
The Wanted  
Follow up to I Wanna Go

.:.

It went on like that. Days and weeks drifted into months. Before Jeremy had quite realized it he was spending more time at Tyler's apartment than his own. He was staring at his toothbrush on the sink, in Tyler's bathroom of course, when the realization hit him. He couldn't be doing this. His chest constricted painfully. He couldn't be doing this.

Tyler sighed as Jeremy's phone went to voicemail again. He hadn't seen him for a week. The last time he _had _seen Jeremy the taller man had been leaving the apartment as if his ass was on fire. He knew very well what was happening. Jeremy was running scared. All he could think to do was wait for Jeremy to come to him again.

Jeremy's fingers wouldn't stop trembling. He drummed them on his thigh in an effort to quell it. It didn't help. The need was back. Sharper than ever. He needed it. He needed human contact. He needed to forget. But he couldn't call Tyler. He couldn't. His will was fading and fading. He needed it. He needed Tyler. His fingers dialed in the next second.

Tyler stood and stretched, fingertips easily hitting the roof of the plane. He turned his phone back on as he entered the airport, heart shooting into his throat as he saw he'd missed a call from Jeremy. There was no voicemail and that only made Tyler feel worse. He tore a hand through his hair as he called him back.  
"Leave a message," Jeremy's recording demanded shortly.  
"Hey-" he barely cut off the _babe _in time. Like that would help. He shook himself. "Jeremy," he started again, "I'm out of town for a couple days. Uncle's birthday. Anyways, I can come over Saturday?" Why did he make that a question? Clearly Jeremy wasn't going to answer. "I'll see you then." If Jeremy had a problem with it he could call him.

…

Jeremy had been antsy all day. Saturday. Finally. He wasn't really letting himself think about it. Of course he was thinking about the fact that Tyler was coming over. He wasn't thinking about how badly he'd missed him…or how much he'd started to care. His teeth worried over his lip and he gasped, forgetting about the cut there again. There was nothing on tv that interested him and he'd ended up spending more time staring at his mismatched socks than actually watching it. Finally there was a knock on the door. He forced himself to stop smiling as he answered.

"Hey," Tyler said, leaning forward and pecking his cheek. Relief flooded him. Not only was Jeremy here, he didn't look pissed. A good sign.  
"Hi," Jeremy returned, hugging him. Tyler sagged slightly. He'd come straight from the airport, he was exhausted, but it was worth it. And if Jeremy wanted to see him too… He smiled at the thought. Maybe… Maybe they could actually move forward. "Come in, come in," Jeremy said, stepping back. He slid Tyler's duffel from his shoulder as he passed, letting it fall to the floor. "Thirsty? Hungry?" Tyler shook his head.  
"I'm fine." He exhaled slowly, wondering yet again if he was about to cross a line. "I missed you."

Jeremy felt heat flush and curl in his stomach.  
"Yeah?" Was it so hard to believe? They'd been…well together for months now. It made sense. He shouldn't be happy about it. In response, Tyler kissed him, hard. Jeremy flinched back instinctively, his mouth throbbing in pain.  
"Sorry," Tyler muttered, "what's wrong?"  
"Uhm," Jeremy stalled, drawing away further, "I'm just a little…sore."  
"From what?" Tyler questioned, smiling slightly in disbelief. Jeremy didn't answer. The shame stopped him. But he didn't owe Tyler anything. They never said they couldn't see other people. So why did he still feel bad about it?

Tyler frowned as Jeremy continued to look at the floor. It sank in, pressing against his chest and twisting his nerves. "Were you with someone?"  
"You weren't here," Jeremy said immediately, tone defensive.  
"No," Tyler agreed softly. He didn't know whether to punch Jeremy or run. He didn't do either.  
"I learned from my mistake," Jeremy said softly, drawing closer. Tyler's will disappeared as soon as Jeremy touched him. He let himself sag into Jeremy. "I won't do it again." Jeremy kissed his neck softly as Tyler's eyes went wide in shock. It was nearly an apology. That was good. It was progress. He'd have to be patient with Jeremy. His hands drifted over Jeremy's back gently. It would be different this time. Maybe he couldn't say it yet. That didn't mean he couldn't show him.

Tyler gasped as he dropped Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy looked down, cheeks burning. The darkened patch on his throat moved with him.  
"He…did this?"  
"A bit rougher than I'm used to," Jeremy admitted on a whisper. "You're not going to stop, are you?"  
"No," Tyler said, stepping even closer and laying a hand over the bruise. It was a barely there touch and Jeremy shivered. "I would never do this to you," he breathed, kissing the abused skin after another moment.  
"I know," Jeremy breathed, hands threading through his hair. He wasn't worried about Tyler hurting him. Not really. But he knew Tyler wouldn't always be around. Nobody lasted around Jeremy.

…

"Jer," Tyler sighed, hand scrubbing across his forehead. "Are we really doing this again?" It had been two and a half weeks. Jeremy had sworn everything was okay when he'd left in the morning. Tyler sighed again. He was conversing with a machine. "Alright. Fine. Call me. Apparently we need to talk." He ended the call and dropped his phone to the table before going to grab a beer from the fridge. Tyler waited for his phone to ring for an embarrassingly long time before giving up and heading out. He tucked his phone in his pocket at the last minute.

Jeremy didn't call.

…

It took a long time for Jeremy to make his way to Tyler's door. It had taken him a long time to get out of the car. He knocked at the door and tugged a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Tyler's eyebrows shot up as he answered and he yanked Jeremy into a tight hug, sighing against his neck. "Way to let me think you're dead," he let out, pulling back and searching his face. Jeremy glanced away, into the apartment, tensing as he saw the man sitting on Tyler's couch.  
"This was a mistake," he said, shaking his head. He spun on one heel and turned to go, shaking Tyler off when he gripped his shoulder.  
"Jeremy, Jesus," Tyler called, following him.  
"It makes sense," Jeremy spat, half back to his car when Tyler pulled him to a stop, "why would you wait around for me? I cheated on you you cheat on me. Why not?"  
"What?" Tyler smiled slightly, stepping closer.  
"You think it's funny?" Jeremy demanded.  
"No. Not funny. It's…" He paused and set his hands on his hips. "Stefan's my friend. He's straight. I was asking for advice about you."  
"Yeah sure," Jeremy snapped, crossing his arms.

Tyler sighed quickly.  
"You wanna talk to him? You want to meet his girlfriend? What?" Jeremy just shook his head, mouth pinching. Tyler stepped closer, reaching out before deciding against it. "I don't want to pressure you. I don't want to fuck things up. And I'm very good at fucking things up," he smiled ruefully, "Stefan's been pulling me back from the ledge."  
"Maybe you should have jumped."  
"Yeah? If I'd showed up at your place you wouldn't have kicked me out?"  
"No," Jeremy said, too defensive. Tyler pulled him closer by his crossed arms.  
"Look I know you aren't…comfortable…with what's happening. I don't know why. I don't want to push you. I don't know how to do this Jeremy." Jeremy hugged him suddenly, holding on to him tightly and shoving his face into Tyler's neck. Tyler hugged him back, one hand threading into Jeremy's hair. He nearly jumped when he felt something wet hit his skin, barely realizing Jeremy was crying.  
"I shouldn't do this," he exhaled softly, "but I can't stop. I can't stay away from you." Tyler's eyes closed and he forced himself to breathe. "I've tried," Jeremy added, gripping Tyler's shirt. He sighed.  
"I know."

Jeremy could only hold him tighter as he tried to calm down.  
"You don't understand." He knew he should try and explain. Tyler deserved an explanation. Someone else would be able to give him one. Jeremy couldn't make his lips move.  
"Will you come in?" He exhaled. The question wasn't as simple as it sounded. He knew it wasn't. Tyler released him slowly and he sighed.  
"Okay," he nodded slowly, tucking one of his hands into Tyler's.  
"Stay a while this time yeah?" Jeremy nodded again feeling something settle in him. He held onto Tyler as they walked. He didn't know when Tyler's friend had left. He didn't care. They went to Tyler's room and settled in bed but Tyler didn't let go of his hand. He made no move to start anything. "I'm going to be here," Tyler murmured, kissing his hair, "as long as I can." Jeremy let his eyes close and breathed out carefully. He didn't know when Tyler had guessed or figured it out. Maybe Tyler had just been paying more attention than he realized.

_A/N: The smut is coming! I promise. I'm finally getting my fics narrowed down which means everyone will be happier._

_I think so at least._

_Thanks. _


	122. A Daydream Away

A DAYDREAM AWAY  
All Time Low  
*Post 1x10, AU*

.:.

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes as he stuffed books in his locker. He hadn't gotten much sleep and the skin beneath his eyes was itchy because of it.  
"Hey Jer," Tyler said, leaning against the locker next to him. Jeremy jerked up, eyes widening. He looked around the hallway quickly.  
"Um…hey." _Just be civil. Maybe he doesn't want to fight. _He nearly snorted. As if Tyler Lockwood would ever not want to fight.  
"You okay? You look tired." Jeremy stopped what he was doing to stare at Tyler.  
"I'm fine," he said slowly. Admitting weakness was never a good idea.  
"Alright, alright," Tyler said smiling. "Hey you wanna hit the grill after school?" Jeremy felt one of his eyebrows move up.  
"What? No." Tyler shrugged.  
"Alright, I'll just come over then. Hey I gotta get to class." With that he leaned forward and gripped Jeremy's arm for just a second, long enough to kiss his cheek. Jeremy's mouth flapped open and he stood still as a statue. What had just happened? He didn't move until the late bell rang and then he slammed his locker and ran for class. Luckily enough the teacher was late and he was able to slip into class without any trouble. Someone poked him in the back before he'd fully settled. He turned to see Sarah smiling at him.  
"Jeremy you and Tyler are so cute together!" she simpered, "Are you going to homecoming?" Jeremy's jaw dropped open again.  
"Wh-What?" She rolled her eyes quickly.  
"Why not? You're the only gay couple out in Mystic Falls. Maybe you could encourage some other students." Jeremy didn't get a chance to ask her what she was smoking because Mrs. Norris arrived then, shutting the door firmly behind her. Glad of the distraction Jeremy opened his notebook and pulled out a pen.

By the end of the period Jeremy convinced himself it was some sort of elaborate prank. Tyler didn't strike him as especially cunning but maybe Caroline had helped him. He suspected that if he freaked out Tyler would win. Chewing on his lip, he decided to play along. He remained calm, even when Tyler sat across from him at lunch.  
"How's it going?" Jeremy carefully took a bite of pasta salad before answering.  
"Sarah wants to know if we're going to homecoming." Tyler frowned and stole a fry off his tray.  
"Thought you didn't want to go, movie night instead." Jeremy frowned. That did sound like something he'd say. Tyler was good at this.  
"What if I changed my mind?" He lifted one shoulder.  
"If you've changed your mind… Jeremy Gilbert, would you accompany me to homecoming?" Jeremy flushed before cursing himself internally.  
"Maybe I haven't," he admitted. Tyler smirked.  
"Good. I don't like sharing you anyways."  
"Uh…so we'll stay in then."  
"Good." Jeremy went back to his lunch and Tyler pulled out a textbook. Spending lunch with him was weird but Tyler was mostly quiet so Jeremy followed his example. The bell rang and with a quiet 'see you tonight' Tyler was gone. Shaking his head once again, Jeremy headed to class.

No one said anything about Tyler when he got home which was a relief. He played xbox to blow off some steam, surprised when Elena called,  
"Jer, Tyler's here!" Elena didn't follow him in and Tyler dropped on the couch next to Jeremy, kicking his shoes off.  
"You actually came," Jeremy said slowly.  
"Obviously," Tyler muttered, grabbing a controller before throwing himself back onto the couch. "Did you want a text warning?"  
"Would have been nice honestly," Jeremy allowed. He snuck a glance at Tyler only to see him staring back.  
"Alright," Tyler added after a moment. He pulled himself up and worked his phone out of his pocket. Jeremy's phone beeped and he grabbed it. The screen listed a new message from Ty, along with a tiny picture of- he squinted at it. It was a picture of him kissing Tyler's cheek. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Photoshop? He nodded to himself quickly. It had to be. He opened the message. 'Hey Babe I'm coming over'  
"Babe?" Jeremy demanded. This had to be the breaking point. Tyler smiled and leaned closer.  
"Like it doesn't turn you on." Jeremy blanched, shifting away.  
"Why would it turn me on?" Tyler laughed once before pushing on top of him.

He caught Jeremy's hands when he pushed at him, pinning them to the throw pillow. He kissed Jeremy's racing pulse, laughing against the skin. Heat flushed over him and he stopped fighting to try and breathe.  
"Hey," Elena called from the doorway, "keep it PG you two." Tyler sat up quickly and Jeremy stared at her. Elena was going along with it? His mind raced. What the hell was going on?  
"You got it Gilbert."  
"Yeah yeah." Jeremy examined his phone as Tyler scooted back to his side of the couch. There were photos of him and Tyler on his phone. There were photos of him and Tyler…together. He lifted a hand to his forehead, pushing some of his hair back.  
"Hey, hey," Tyler's hand was on his elbow, squeezing, "you okay?" He shook his head once, maybe twice.  
"I don't feel so good," he managed. Tyler helped him up to his room at that, settling him in bed before tilting his chin up.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"  
"Just realized," Jeremy breathed, unable to look at him.  
"You want me to stay?"  
"Nn," he exhaled, shaking his head.  
"Alright, alright, I'll check on you later." A quick kiss to Jeremy's forehead and he clicked the light off before leaving.

Jeremy was tangled in his sheets and tumbled to the floor before he was fully awake. Gasping for air he jerked up and grabbed his phone, fingers scrambling over the screen frantically. No text from Tyler. No pictures.  
"Elena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I dating Tyler Lockwood?" There was a beat of perfect silence.  
"Are you high?" Jeremy laughed, covering his eyes with one hand.  
"No. Bad dream." He laughed it off and got dressed for the day. It was perfect normality. Tyler didn't stop at his locker. He didn't sit with him at lunch. In fact, other than a glare from the shorter boy he didn't get anything from Tyler at all. Just the way he wanted it. He was in a nearly perfect mood after that, smiling the rest of the day. Elena's eyebrows rose when he did his homework without complaint. He didn't even care.

He was slow getting up the next morning, glad that the night had passed without anymore strange dreams. Jeremy grabbed his phone when it beeped, mouth running dry when he saw the lighted screen. 'You feeling any better Jer?' A profound sense of dread ran through him as he scrolled through the text messages. There were ones from him to Tyler as well. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Dreaming. He was dreaming. How else would he have texted Tyler Lockwood 'thinking of you right now'? He was dreaming. Of course.  
"Jeremy! Get out of bed! You're gonna be late!" Jenna yelled. He pulled a pillow over his head. Why did he have to go to school in his dream? How was that fair? "You're lucky Tyler waits on you!" Jeremy groaned into his pillow.  
"Tyler's driving me?"  
"He usually does!"  
"He didn't yesterday!" Jeremy yelled back before groaning again.  
"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know more about your boyfriend's schedule than you do?"  
"No," he mumbled, pouting.  
"Jeremy get up!" she yelled again. Why was he dreaming about dating Tyler? How fucked up was his life going to get? "Jeremy!" Jenna yelled again.  
"Alright, alright!" He shoved the pillow off and stumbled to his feet. He yanked off his shirt, put on deodorant and grabbed a new one. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it before shoving his feet into shoes and heading for the door. Dreaming he was dating Tyler. He could do this. He'd be fine. His phone buzzed again, telling him Tyler was here. Jeremy took a deep breath and grabbed his book bag.

"So?" Tyler questioned, looking to him expectantly. Jeremy settled his bag in his lap as a stall tactic, only then looking back up.  
"So," he echoed. Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"You feeling better?"  
"Oh. Uh, yeah…better."  
"Good." Tyler smiled, hand settling on Jeremy's knee.  
"Uhm," was all Jeremy managed before Tyler kissed him, right on the lips. There weren't any fireworks. It wasn't shockingly gentle. It was just a kiss. A normal kiss. Maybe that was more shocking than anything else. He felt his cheeks heat as Tyler leaned back and started the engine. Ignoring it was nearly impossible.  
"So homecoming," Tyler said when they were almost halfway to the school, "I'm really not against going if you want to go." Jeremy blinked slowly. Was he trying to subliminally tell himself to go to homecoming? Was that what this was?  
"I'm okay with not going."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure. Thanks though." Tyler laughed, glancing to him.  
"What are you thanking me for Jer?" After a moment Jeremy shrugged.  
"Caring whether or not I want to go I guess."  
"Of course I care. I care about you dummy." Jeremy stuck out his tongue, laughing as Tyler tickled his ribs with one hand.

Tyler pulled back to park, cutting the engine before tugging Jeremy closer by his sleeve. "Of course I care," he repeated, kissing him again. Jeremy made a happy little sound he hadn't even known he was capable of. "Love it when you do that," Tyler said, ruffling his hair.  
"You do?" He was blushing, why was he blushing?  
"Yeah," Tyler breathed, releasing him.  
"Pretty sure I only do it around you," Jeremy mumbled, willing the heat in his cheeks to dissipate. Tyler spiked an eyebrow.  
"Yeah?" Jeremy only blushed deeper, forcing himself to nod. The next thing he knew his back was flush with the glass as Tyler kissed him almost desperately. He was vaguely aware of honking and catcalls but beyond that it was all Tyler.  
"Gonna be late," Tyler breathed, barely an inch of space between them.  
"Right," Jeremy agreed, hands uncurling slowly. "School. Class. Late. Right…" Tyler chuckled softly before pulling back. Jeremy sagged into the space created, trying to get his brain to work again. There were more catcalls as they walked into school but Jeremy was too distracted by Tyler holding his hand to actually worry about it.

Overall it was an easy day and Jeremy ended up dozing off in study hall, the bell jarring him awake. He caught a glimpse of Tyler and on a whim followed him out behind the school. "Hey Tyler," he called, smiling a bit, not letting himself analyze it. Tyler turned, one eyebrow lifted.  
"What?" Jeremy felt his smile fade.  
"Uh, noting I guess…"  
"Really? Nothing?" Tyler demanded. Jeremy frowned then. Something was not right here.  
"Why are you being like this?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud. _Shit. _Jeremy saw it coming, he knew the signs by now, but he still didn't really believe it was going to happen. The punch left him on the ground and he lifted one hand to his cheek, wondering how he'd gotten so lost between a dream and real life. Tears burned his eyes and it wasn't the punch, not really. He felt stupid. Stupid for following Tyler. Stupid for having these dreams. Stupid for thinking he and Tyler were ever going to be anything other than what they were. He sniffled and shoved off the ground, ignoring both the tears spilling out and Tyler's confused expression. By the time school let out and Elena arrived home Jeremy's eye was purple. She gasped seeing him, rushing to the island and dropping her keys onto it.  
"What happened?" she demanded, tilting his chin up and examining his face. Jeremy sighed.  
"Tyler decked me." She turned to the freezer and got out a bag of peas.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I was talking to him."  
"And what were you saying?" she asked patiently.  
"I didn't start it Elena." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms. "I didn't!" Jeremy insisted, shoving off the stool and leaving the kitchen. He went to his room and blasted music through his headphones, waiting to feel better. It didn't work and he fell asleep like that.

Saturday morning was a relief. He didn't get up for several hours and even fell back asleep a few times. By the time his phone started buzzing he accepted it with a sigh.  
"Hello?"  
"Jer where are you? Did you oversleep?" Jeremy slapped his forehead and winced at the resulting pain. Not _again_. Surely this wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He slid his phone shut with a snap and tossed it across the room. It buzzed a few more times so he clambered out of bed, dressed, and left the house without a word to anyone. The last thing he needed was to run into Tyler so he headed for the woods, headphones jammed in his ears again. He tried not to think about what was happening because it made no sense. Sure dreams seemed real while you were in them but this was just ridiculous. Not to mention he'd never had a dream that continued on and on every time he fell asleep. It didn't feel like a dream. He shook his head and turned the volume louder. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about whatever the fuck was going on. Jeremy sank against the trunk of a tree and for a while it worked. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, shoving away from the tree and falling, losing a headphone in the process. He struggled to his feet, breathing hard. "Jesus Jer," Tyler held up both hands, eyes wide as he frowned. After another second he'd dropped his hands and stepped forward, "Jeremy what happened to your eye?" Jeremy's chest squeezed and he closed his eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Someone hit you?" Tyler demanded, anger cutting through the words. Jeremy shook his head shortly.  
"Obviously." Tyler stepped forward again and Jeremy stepped back. Tyler's head tilted slightly as he stared at him.  
"Who hit you?" he questioned. Jeremy shook his head again.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Too bad, we're talking about it." Jeremy snorted.  
"Why? You can't take it back."  
"No but I can make sure it never happens again." Jeremy laughed.  
"No you can't."  
"I can try!"  
"You're gonna protect me?" Tyler frowned, head tilting further.  
"Of course I am."

Jeremy suddenly couldn't stop laughing.  
"I can't do this," he let out, turning away.  
"Jeremy will you just tell me what the fuck is going on?"  
"Just leave me alone," he tossed over his shoulder.  
"Jeremy you hate being alone when you're upset. Don't make me tackle you cause I'll do it." It was true. Normally Jeremy did hate dealing with stuff on his own. But this was too much. It was too messed up. Even for him. He spun to face Tyler so he'd at least see an attack coming.  
"You wouldn't believe me," he muttered.  
"There's only one way to find out." Jeremy nearly laughed again, lips twisting.  
"Fine," he muttered. Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and Jeremy licked his lips, debating. "You're the one who hit me." Tyler didn't say anything so he took a breath and continued. "This isn't real. None of this is real. We aren't dating. You hate me, okay? You hate me." Tyler smiled slightly shaking his head.  
"Jeremy I don't hate you and I certainly didn't hit you."  
"You do. You did. I told you you wouldn't believe me."  
"I can't believe you! This isn't real? We're not dating? Come on Jer. I couldn't hate you if I tried and I can't imagine hurting you ever." He stepped closer still, fingertips reaching out to Jeremy's chin. "Jeremy I love you."  
"What?"  
"I said I love you. Just please tell me you're not high right now baby." He shook his head, tears falling onto his cheeks.  
"I'm not," he managed, suddenly realizing he was crying. Tyler pulled him into a tight hug and Jeremy let him. He couldn't find the words to tell him he wasn't real either.

Tyler took him home and Jeremy held onto his hand most of the way. It was stupid he knew but dream Tyler had never done anything to him and he couldn't let go. Dream Tyler loved him. Jeremy didn't know how to deal with that. He thought maybe he wasn't equipped to. Tyler settled him in bed but Jeremy still couldn't let go of his hand. He didn't want this Tyler to go away. He liked this Tyler. "Don't go," he murmured, pulling him closer.  
"We have to leave the door open if I'm staying," Tyler said, fingers ghosting over his jaw.  
"Don't care," Jeremy returned, hand tightening on Tyler's for a second.  
"Alright," Tyler agreed, obviously intent on soothing him. "Alright." Jeremy kicked off his shoes as he waited for Tyler to come back, light from the hallway silhouetting him briefly. Butterflies were going mad in his chest but he didn't want Tyler to leave. Tyler took off his jacket, draping it over the chair at Jeremy's desk, stepped out of his shoes, and got in bed facing Jeremy. Jeremy couldn't bring himself to move any closer but he took hold of Tyler's hand once again. He drifted off knowing Tyler was right next to him.

Jeremy woke up when it was still dark, alone. His chest pinched until it felt like something fractured and he pulled a pillow over his head, willing himself back to sleep. There were fingers running through his hair. He smiled and opened his eyes.  
"I came back to you." Tyler's hand paused and he blinked a few times.  
"What are you talking about Jer?"  
"Every time I fall asleep…it's like I…switch realities. One is my normal life. One is this one.  
"Jeremy you're scaring me." He flipped onto his back and sighed.  
"If I go to sleep right now I'll go back."  
"Back where? Jeremy come on this isn't funny."  
"You know what's not funny? I have no idea how any of this happened. I don't know how long we've been dating. I don't know how we got together. I don't know if we've had sex. I don't know if you snore. I don't know if we've ever shared a bed before this. Because this isn't _real_."  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Tyler snapped, "Of course this is real. I'm here. You're here. This is real." Jeremy covered his face with both hands and sighed into them.  
"And I suppose magic is real?" he demanded, the words half distorted. Tyler pulled his hands down.  
"What?" Jeremy sighed again.  
"If this is real and my other life is real that would have to be some sort of…spell…" He drifted off, frowning.  
"A spell? Jeremy seriously…"  
"No that's totally it!" Jeremy said, sitting up. "I need to go talk to Bonnie. Or…I need to go to sleep and then talk to Bonnie because the Bonnie here didn't cast the spell and won't know about it." Tyler pulled himself up before laying a palm over Jeremy's forehead.  
"Do you have a fever?" he wondered aloud. Jeremy pushed his arm off.  
"I'm fine. I'm going back to sleep. I'm going to talk to Bonnie and get her to admit it and then I am going to come back here and rub it in your face Tyler Lockwood." Tyler stared at him for a long moment.  
"This plan involves you sleeping right?" Jeremy chuckled quickly.  
"Of course."  
"Okay," Tyler said frowning. He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy's cheek. "Get some sleep then. I'll come back later." Jeremy smirked.  
"You'd better."

Jeremy knew he was right the second Bonnie opened the door. It was written all over her face, the guilt in her eyes and the stress in her wrinkled brow. Jeremy laughed outright. "I knew it! I _knew _it!"  
"Jeremy…" she started, frowning. He shook his head.  
"Whatever you're about to say, I don't care. I have to go." He figured as he turned and stepped off the porch that Bonnie was only going to say that it was Elena's idea, that it would have been better for him if he and Tyler weren't always fighting and blah, blah, blah. The fact of the matter was that he was right. He went home and went back to bed, impatient for sleep to come. It took two hours and a dose of Nyquil but he was finally off. It was dark when he woke up and he was horribly disoriented, one hand on his forehead as he sat up. There were no signs of Tyler in the room anywhere. Jeremy frowned as something poked him when he reached for his phone. He pulled out a square of paper as he scrolled through his texts with the other hand. Nothing from Tyler. Nothing to Tyler. He frowned. Maybe he'd woken up without realizing? He set his phone back down and opened the paper, eyes scanning the scrawled letters.

_I don't know what's happening but I'll be here. I have been ever since you told me things between us could be different. That we could be different. You were right. I love you. Feel better._

_Tyler_

He sighed and laid back. Evidently he had woken up and fallen back asleep. Fantastic. He snuggled into his pillow after another moment. There was no reason he couldn't go back to sleep. Jeremy blew out a sigh and rolled around for a bit, the bed creaking under him. He closed his eyes again, the hand holding the note shoved under his pillow. A soft knock sounded and he cracked open an eye. "What?" he called out, voice thick.  
"Can we talk?" Elena questioned.  
"Guess so," he mumbled. Elena came in, slippers shuffling over the floor.  
"Jer I'm sorry," she began, sitting at the foot of the bed. He rolled his eyes quickly and sighed.  
"'S alright Elena."  
"I- Wait what?"  
"I said it's fine. Can I just go to sleep?" Elena blinked at him owlishly, mouth pinching.  
"Uh. Um. Okay. Yeah. I just…Bonnie took it off so no more problems okay?" The words slowly clicked in Jeremy's brain.  
"She took it off?" Elena nodded rapidly.  
"Absolutely. Everything is back to normal. Though I'm still not exactly sure how it all worked…" Jeremy didn't bother answering the question she'd danced around.  
"She took it off," he simply repeated, stupidly.  
"Jer I'm really sorry-"  
"Elena," he cut her off, too loudly, "I just want to sleep." It didn't really sink in until she was gone. The paper in his hand crinkled as his fingers curled too tightly.

His heart started beating too fast when Tyler approached his locker the next morning. Jeremy barely stopped himself from trying to climb in as even his palms began sweating. "You gonna hit me again?" he asked, staring straight into the interior of his locker.  
"No," Tyler snapped. Jeremy tensed and frowned. _Back to real life_.  
"What do you want Lockwood?" He couldn't make his voice sound angry. It was just tired.  
"I shouldn't have hit you," Tyler said haltingly. "I'm…sorry."  
"Okay," Jeremy exhaled when the shock wore off, "fine. Great."  
"Gilbert I'm serious." He nodded, stopping when he felt dizzy.  
"Alright. Fine."  
"I'm trying to apologize here," Tyler hissed, "can you at least look at me?" Jeremy turned unwillingly, one hand going flat on the lockers to keep himself upright. Tyler frowned, glancing to his eye before back down. "I mean it," he said quickly, "I'm sorry." Jeremy swallowed slowly, doubting for a moment that this was actually happening.  
"What do you want me to say?" he questioned eventually. Tyler looked away again before shoving his hands into his pockets, rocking forward slightly as he did.  
"I don't know. Nothing I guess." He looked like he was about to bolt and Jeremy had the thought that this could be a huge moment for…them. He nearly smiled. Them.  
"Things could be different," he breathed out, fingertips sliding over metal, "between us," his lips began to twist in just the barest smile, "you know that don't you?" Tyler blinked a few times, brows inching together.  
"I'll see you later-like…around," he mumbled rapidly, giving his head a quick shake and arcing around Jeremy. Jeremy did let himself smile then. He had a feeling they were both right.

_A/N: Guys. Are you ready for this? _

_I'm too tired to write an A/N._

_What is my life coming to?_

_O.o_

_(But just one quick thing I know I'm supposed to be updating Captivation but it's being difficult so I will be working on other things as I try to beat it into submission…)_

_Thanks so much._


	123. I Will Protect You

I WILL PROTECT YOU  
Follows I Will Be

.:.

Tyler couldn't stop sneaking glances at Jeremy as he drove. He looked adorable in some pajamas of Tyler's, even though he was looking out the window the whole time. Tyler was nearly fit to burst. _Maybe _had a lot of potential. Maybe could mean a lot of things. He just needed to give him time. With time Jeremy would see. He would see how perfect they were together. He would see what Tyler saw. They rolled to a stop and Tyler sighed slightly, hoping it was too quiet for Jeremy to hear.  
"So we'll…take it slow…" he said hesitantly. Jeremy nodded, hands clenching in his lap.  
"Sounds good," he murmured. He unbuckled and glanced to Tyler before looking away quickly. His heart picked up. Tyler forced himself not to frown.  
"What is it?"  
"Just…I…" He sighed, hands in motion again. He moved faster than Tyler thought he could, planting his lips on Tyler's. Tyler grasped at him, one hand finding the inside of his elbow, the other his ribs. He moaned unwillingly. Jeremy moaned too, shoving himself forward, half into Tyler's lap. The initial urgency slowed and Tyler found himself tracing patterns over Jeremy's arm and side as he kissed him. "W-Wow," Jeremy managed, pulling back. Tyler smiled, his chest filling to the verge of pain. Jeremy leaned in again and Tyler turned, eyes finding his aunt on the porch, arms crossed.  
"You should go in," he murmured. Jeremy frowned, pulling back more and looking down.  
"Alright."  
"No Jer," Tyler said, catching his hand, "it's just that your aunt is watching, not that I want you to." Jeremy craned his neck to look.  
"Oh," he let out.  
"And I," Tyler paused to turn Jeremy back to him, "I'll get carried away if we keep going."  
"Yeah?" Jeremy bit his lip. Tyler nodded.

"I love you," Tyler said, dropping a quick peck on his mouth before touching his jaw. He still loved saying it out loud. It still brought a smile to his face. Jeremy smiled too, kissing him again.  
"Jesus Christ," his aunt muttered, exasperated, "is his face edible?" Tyler coughed out a laugh.  
"She's getting impatient," he informed Jeremy.  
"What'd she say?"  
"I'll tell you later," Tyler offered, "dinner. Tomorrow." Jeremy's cheeks flushed darker and he nodded.  
"Okay. But just like…casual right?"  
"Whatever you want," Tyler promised, a bit too eagerly, "the Grill. Seven."  
"Yeah okay," Jeremy agreed. He waited another moment before sliding back to his seat and opening the door. "I'll see you then," he said, ducking out. Tyler smiled before pulling away.

…

Jenna's face morphed from impatient to concerned as Jeremy approached. He smiled slightly.  
"You okay?" she asked. He paused at the bottom of the steps, fingers tugging at the edges of his sleeves.  
"I think he loves me," he said.  
"Run that by me again," Jenna let out, frowning. Jeremy laughed softly, a relieved noise.  
"I think he loves me," he said again.  
"Okay…"  
"We're going out tomorrow night. Is that okay?" Jenna shrugged and Jeremy climbed up the porch stairs, stopping in front of her.  
"I mean," she paused, shrugging again, "I mean he's your mate so technically he can whisk you away to live with him. So I guess I can't really say no."  
"Good," Jeremy smiled.  
"Good," Jenna echoed, frowning again.  
"I'm gonna go in," Jeremy said, tempted to laugh, "I'm hungry." This seemed to spur Jenna into action.  
"Okay," she pasted on a smile, "yes okay. Great. I'll make you something. Grilled cheese? Waffles? What do you want? I'll make anything." Jeremy smiled again.  
"I'm okay," he said seriously. "And whatever you want to make."

…

Jeremy rocked back and forth on his feet, lifting his hand to nibble on the edge of his sleeve every few minutes. Elena giggled from the doorway again. He ignored her again. There really wasn't any reason to be nervous. He and Tyler were already mated. It wasn't like Tyler could just throw him back. He paused and flushed. _Tyler loved him. _It still set his heart beating faster and made his breath catch. How was it possible? Was it possible? He smiled softly. Apparently it was.  
"Oh _Jeremy_," Elena called, "your chariot awaits." He shot a glare at her as he rushed past, secretly glad that she seemed to be taking this so well. Tyler was leaning against his car, clearly waiting for him. He smiled as Jeremy closed the door. Jeremy's stomach twisted and he smiled too.  
"Hey," Tyler said, meeting him. Jeremy paused, looking to him.  
"Hi." The kiss was soft and Jeremy felt his cheeks flush. Tyler's fingertips ghosted down his sleeve and he took his hand before walking around the car with him. Tyler opened the door and closed it once Jeremy was in. Jeremy's hands wove together in his lap and he was twisting the sleeves again. Tyler took hold of one of his hands as he started the engine, only releasing it when they reached the grill. Jeremy smiled softly to himself before he climbed out. Tyler waited for him at the hood of the car but didn't take his hand again. After a moment's hesitation Jeremy took his. Tyler squeezed gently, stretching up to kiss his temple before whispering a quick  
"Love you." Jeremy's lips curled again even though he couldn't think what to say in response. There was the tiniest lull in conversation as they entered but it resumed too quickly for Jeremy to really consider bolting. Tyler led him to an empty booth and released his hand as they sat. "Okay?" Jeremy's heart was racing in his chest and he felt a bit faint but he nodded anyways.  
"Yeah," he managed, fingertips moving over the healing bite mark beneath his collar absently, "we're on date. Everyone's staring. Probably eavesdropping. I'm fine. Normal right?" Tyler licked his lips, watching Jeremy's hand before responding.  
"They're not eavesdropping. Much." Jeremy laughed shortly.  
"Great."  
"Don't worry I'll fill you in on all the dirt later."  
"Werewolves gossip?" Tyler smiled.  
"Jeremy werewolves are gossip whores."

"What else are we supposed to do with all our enhanced hearing?" the waitress questioned, one hand on her hip.  
"Nicole," Tyler greeted, smiling.  
"Mm you're in a good mood Lockwood. To think all this time you just needed to get laid."  
"You all might as well know," Tyler said, eyes locked on Jeremy, "it's always been him." Jeremy felt his eyes widen and he struggled to breathe. His cheeks burned as silence fell inside the grill again. Nicole cleared her throat loudly.  
"Drinks Romeo?"  
"Water," Tyler answered, glance flicking to her.  
"How about you Jeremy?" she asked softly as he sagged, released from Tyler's stare.  
"Uhm-" he didn't want anything sugary, Tyler would be able to taste it when they kissed later and why was he thinking about that? "same."  
"Be right out."  
"Sorry," Tyler murmured as she walked away, "I know that was a little much it's just…sometimes they like to mess with the pups. I'm just letting them know…if they do anything…" He left the sentence hanging and Jeremy slid his hands from the table so he could curl them in his lap out of sight.  
"Th-Thanks." Tyler's head tilted slightly as he smiled.  
"You don't have to thank me Jeremy." He shrugged a bit helplessly.  
"Ready to order?" Nicole asked, setting glasses down, "Or are you not done scaring the pants off your mate yet?" Tyler rolled his eyes quickly.  
"Double burger with bacon, rare, fries."  
"Ooh big meal. Plans later?" Jeremy choked on his water, coughing quickly.  
"Nic-" Tyler began, eyebrows drawing down.  
"Shutting up. What about you Jeremy?"  
"Chicken melt with fries," he said, forcing himself to swallow.  
"Pool?"

…

Jeremy's breath caught and he barely stifled a yelp as Tyler lifted him onto the pool table. "I won," he smiled, leaning too close.  
"You did," he agreed, steadying himself on Tyler's shoulders.  
"We never set the terms," Tyler reminded him, whispering in his ear.  
"Ah," Jeremy arched in surprise as one of Tyler's hands found the small of his back, "n-no, no we didn't."  
"Would it be," Tyler pressed closer, hand pulling Jeremy in, "horrible of me…to ask for a kiss?" he breathed. Jeremy's heart gave a kick in his chest and his hands tightened without his permission.  
"I d-don't really know werewolf protocol," Jeremy managed, cheeks burning. Tyler paused, head tilting as he smirked.  
"Is that a no?"  
"You did win," Jeremy said weakly.  
"Is _that _a no?" Jeremy blew out a sigh and threw himself forward, kissing Tyler quickly. He wasn't expecting Tyler to meet him, moving between his legs and pushing him back until he would have been laying on the pool table without Tyler holding him up. Jeremy was incredibly aware of how close Tyler was. The press of their bodies. The heat coming off Tyler. His lips, insistent on Jeremy's. He couldn't swallow back a moan and Tyler pressed closer, lips opening to catch his again, sucking after another moment. Jeremy pressed closer to him, one hand moving off his shoulder and down his side, settling on his hip. His fingertips reached under the fabric of Tyler's shirt, searching out satiny skin. A growl sounded in Tyler's chest and he pulled back before huffing out a quick breath. "Damn," he exhaled. Several howls and a round of applause cut off whatever he was going to say. Jeremy lifted his free hand to cover his face and Tyler chuckled. He nuzzled at Jeremy's throat for a moment, sighing against the skin. "You wanna get out of here?" Jeremy nodded once.  
"Yes please." Tyler chuckled but helped him down and pulled him out by the hand, flipping the bird to a few wolves more than once.

The parking lot was silent as they crossed.  
"You okay?" Tyler questioned, pausing by the hood of the car. Jeremy smiled slightly, blushing.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you want me to run back in and get the food?" Jeremy bit his lip. Maybe a few moments to himself would be good.  
"Um. Okay." He waited until Tyler was back inside to run his hands through his hair and take deep breaths in and out. "Okay," he exhaled, "okay." He figured he was allowed a small freak out. He was…he didn't know what he was. For a long time he and Tyler had been enemies, he thought they had, and now… Every time Tyler touched him it was like sparks across his skin. He couldn't think. Everything was too hot and he wanted more. He closed his eyes briefly. He was supposed to want it wasn't he? Tyler was his mate. They were together. This was a good thing right? Maybe he should just embrace it. "_What_?" he hissed to himself, hand tightening in his hair before dropping to his side. Embrace it. Sure. Yeah. Fantastic. From rearranging faces to sucking them. His breath came out choppy and laughed darkly. He jumped when Tyler's arms wrapped around him, hugging him from behind.  
"Shhhh," Tyler let out. Jeremy ducked his chin, looking down to Tyler's arms, the food bag, and the toes of his sneakers. He couldn't decide how to react so he stopped thinking and let his body take over. He sagged into Tyler's body, comforted by the stability of him. "I'm sorry," Tyler breathed in his ear, arms tightening slightly, "I'm sorry." Jeremy didn't respond right away, letting the sound of Tyler's voice and the scent of his cologne, the barest whiff of it, calm him.  
"What are you apologizing for?" he finally questioned.  
"Upsetting you," Tyler responded immediately. "I told you we'd take it slow and this is about the farthest thing from that. I'm sorry Jeremy."  
"Ty-"  
"I know you're shy and you're still uncomfortable with me and I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry Jeremy." Tyler released him and stepped back. "I'll take you home okay?"  
"Tyler," Jeremy tried again, unsure what to say. Tyler smiled slightly and tilted his head towards the car.  
"Let's go."

The car was silent and Jeremy found his hands twisting and clenching in his lap once again. He didn't know what to say or do. Tyler seemed…upset and Jeremy knew it was partly his fault. If he could just find the right words to let him know… He looked out the window again, sighing quickly. He thought he should be better at this, even though he hadn't the faintest idea how he could be. They pulled up at the end of the driveway and Jeremy forced himself to turn to Tyler.  
"Just," he exhaled quickly, "just wait okay?" Tyler stared at him, one hand lingering on the steering wheel. "You didn't upset me," he said, figuring he should start there.  
"Your heart rate was elevated," Tyler returned, eyebrows moving up. Jeremy half snorted.  
"You shouldn't jump to conclusions about that one."  
"You looked upset," Tyler added matter-of-factly. Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest before shrugging.  
"Alright but it wasn't your fault." Tyler waited a few beats and smiled before clearing his expression.  
"Okay so what upset you?" Jeremy glanced down, face and neck heating uncomfortably.  
"In case you haven't noticed I haven't really done this before."  
"Shockingly enough I had noticed," Tyler returned dryly.  
"Shut up," Jeremy muttered, "you know what I mean."  
"Sorry."  
"I just I don't know how to do this!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I don't really see the point in taking it slow since this isn't really something you can reverse but I don't know if we should just throw ourselves in and hope for the best cause that seems really idiotic and I don't know…I don't know." He clutched his hands together again and stared at them. The car was perfectly silent for so long he finally risked a glance to Tyler. Tyler was staring at him, mouth slightly open, as if he hadn't decided what to say yet. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat.  
"We can do this however you want to Jer," he offered eventually. Jeremy glanced out the window.  
"I don't know what I want." Tyler scooted closer, tilting Jeremy's face back to him.  
"We go at your pace," he said softly, "you want more I'll give you more…okay?" Jeremy huffed out a laugh and tried to duck his head again, eyes moving back to Tyler when he didn't release him.

A sliver of white appeared as he bit his lip.  
"Would you," his heart picked up and he cursed himself internally, knowing Tyler was listening, "would you kiss me right now? Just you and me?" Tyler smirked slowly.  
"You think you have to ask?" Jeremy exhaled quickly.  
"Fine," he said, lips twisting, "kiss me."  
"Sounds like a challenge Jer," Tyler breathed, leaning closer.  
"Maybe it is." Tyler leaned perilously close before pausing. His eyes flicked up to Jeremy's before back down to his mouth. His hand moved from Jeremy's jaw to the back of his neck. Jeremy's breath caught just as Tyler kissed him. A sigh slipped out as heat curled in his chest. His hands were on the move again, over Tyler's shoulders and onto his back. Tyler moved without warning and he was kneeling on Jeremy's seat, his knees somehow missing Jeremy's thighs. He pressed Jeremy back into the seat, a growl rumbling out. Jeremy moaned in response, mouth falling open. Tyler's teeth grazed his lip before his tongue teased over the same spot. Jeremy moaned again, fingers curling into the dips and rises of Tyler's shoulder blades. Tyler's chest eased off his and he moved down, breath ghosting down Jeremy's throat before he pulled the collar of his shirt aside and sucked on the bite mark. Jeremy cried out. His body bucked as heat washed over every inch of his skin. "Tyler," he managed to groan, eyes squeezing shut as he struggled to breathe. Tyler hummed against the skin, obviously enjoying the way Jeremy squirmed. He gave one final lick, tongue dragging over the raised marks, before meeting Jeremy's eyes again.  
"It's my mark," he explained on a ragged breath, "it reacts for me." _Reacts_ Jeremy thought hazily. That was one way to put it. His head lolled slightly against the seat. Tyler gave an approving rumble and Jeremy's hips lifted, seeking friction. He moved to grip Tyler's ribs and the edge of his belt. His hips seemed to have a mind all their own and kept lifting and rotating. Tyler's head suddenly snapped to the left and he grabbed Jeremy's wrists. "My father is here," he let out through gritted teeth.

Jeremy felt like he'd just been dropped off a cliff.  
"What?" he demanded breathlessly. Tyler was already opening the door and climbing off him.  
"Come on," he said, offering his hand. Jeremy's mouth dropped open as he stared at him.  
"_What? _No! Why would I go in there?"  
"The longer you wait the worse it will be." Tyler pulled him out by the hand and Jeremy clutched at him immediately.  
"Worse? This is going to get worse?" Tyler stopped halfway up the lawn and stepped closer to him.  
"It's going to be fine." He ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair and his hands smoothed down his arms before catching Jeremy's hands. "If anything even happens I'll protect you." Jeremy's throat tightened.  
"Why would you need to protect me? Tyler oh my god! Let's just go." The front door opened and both boys looked in time to see the mayor and his wife step onto the porch. "Oh dear god," Jeremy exhaled shallowly. Tyler squeezed his hand and pulled him forward.  
"Dad," Tyler said as they hit the porch.  
"Son." Silence fell quickly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We thought we'd meet the new family," his mother cut in, "it was a lovely evening."  
"Yes. _Was_," his father snapped, lips curling back for a moment. Tyler's jaw clenched.  
"I have nothing to apologize for. We," he paused, eyes flaring lighter, "have nothing to apologize for."  
"Thank you for coming to meet my family M- ah Mayor Lockwood," Jeremy managed. His heart was going like a jackhammer in his chest but he still pulled his hand from Tyler's to offer it to his father.

It happened quickly. Too quickly. Tyler had his father pinned to the house, both hands tangled in his suit jacket, and Mrs. Lockwood had Jeremy pushed back to the railing before Jeremy realized anything had happened.  
"You _ever_ make a move toward my mate again," Tyler snarled, shoving his father into the wall again, "I will put you in the ground." Jeremy blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had happened. "Do you understand?" Tyler questioned slowly.  
"You're not strong enough to challenge me Tyler," his father responded coolly.  
"Try me," Tyler growled. Jeremy tried to step forward and Mrs. Lockwood held him firmly, shaking her head. Tyler pivoted and threw his father off the porch, his body clearing the railing easily. He stood quickly, brushing off his suit before straightening his jacket. Mrs. Lockwood released Jeremy before descending the steps, following after her husband. Tyler pulled Jeremy forward and ushered him inside. He turned as soon as the door was closed, pulling Jeremy close and examining him. "Are you okay? You're okay?"  
"No I'm fine…are you okay? Tyler what just happened?"  
"I told you my father wasn't thrilled with me claiming you," Tyler muttered after a moment.  
"Okay," Jeremy let out, holding onto him when he tried to pull away.  
"He snapped at you and I lost it. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you always apologizing to me?"  
"Because I knew I was going to fuck this up but I couldn't stop myself." The admission shocked Jeremy still but he made sure to hold onto Tyler. "I should go," Tyler said, looking away.  
"Are you kidding?" Jeremy demanded. "Go where? No. You're not going."  
"I'll stay with pack it'll be fine." He pulled Jeremy's hands off of him and stepped back.  
"You're acting like this is a mistake," Jeremy murmured, hands tangling together.  
"I shouldn't have fucked up your life Jeremy."  
"Tyler don't…don't leave."

Tyler hesitated and Jeremy glanced to the floor.  
"I can make up the couch," Jenna offered from the doorway.  
"I should go," Tyler repeated. Jeremy caught his wrist as he moved to open the door. He pressed it closed and pulled Tyler towards the stairs.  
"Thanks Jenna but it's okay." He didn't let go of Tyler, pulling him up the stairs and into his room.  
"I left the food in the car," Tyler muttered, looking towards the window.  
"I don't care," Jeremy returned, closing the door and locking it. He pushed Tyler towards the bed and pulled off his sweatshirt and toed out of his shoes before climbing in from the foot. He settled his head on Tyler's shoulder and threw an arm over his stomach. "We'll figure it out okay? We can leave if we have to."  
"Take you away from the last of your family? Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Don't be an ass."  
"Sorry." Jeremy clapped a hand over Tyler's mouth.  
"We'll figure it out." Tyler pulled his hand down, twining their fingers.  
"I love you." Jeremy smiled and leaned into him.  
"Good."

_A/N: There's still one more part! And it's almost sure to contain smut…hopefully.._

_Gotta run, thanks so much for reading!_


	124. I Will Love You

I WILL LOVE YOU  
Follows I Will Be

.:.

Tyler was awake before Jeremy again. When he got tired of waiting he rolled over the sleeping boy, his body caging the longer one.  
"Jeremy," he called softly, smoothing his hair. "Jeremy…" He let out a quiet 'hm' before turning into the pillow. "Wake up," Tyler breathed in his ear. Jeremy didn't react to that at all. Tyler pulled up and looked down at him speculatively. Slowly a smile formed on his lips. He knew a way to really get Jeremy's attention. Two fingertips skimmed down Jeremy's pale, perfect neck, shifting the collar of his shirt out of the way. The first hint of a reaction was his heart beginning to beat faster. Tyler barely stopped his smile. He lifted his mouth away before blowing on the skin and kissing it again. Jeremy made a slight sound at that, shifting beneath him. Tyler did smile then. Apparently his mate was a heavy sleeper. He let his lips part and licked over the raised edges of the bite, hands tightening in the sheets as he reminded himself to breathe. He toyed with Jeremy's neck for a few more moments, eventually giving up on that and sucking before biting down. Jeremy jerked awake with a muttered,  
"Fuck," head snapping up and nearly knocking into Tyler's.  
"Morning," Tyler returned, smirking. Jeremy blinked a few times before smiling.  
"You're in a better mood," he murmured.  
"I had a good dream," Tyler admitted, kissing him.  
"What about?" Jeremy mumbled against his lips.  
"You."  
"You dream about me?" Tyler nearly laughed. Jeremy really didn't know him at all.  
"Frequently."  
"Huh," Jeremy exhaled, cheeks flushing.  
"Flattered Gilbert?"  
"Yeah," he smiled. Tyler didn't respond, couldn't, as he had no idea what to say. "And what exactly was happening in this dream?"

Tyler dropped his head back to Jeremy's neck in favor of answering. Jeremy didn't protest the action, one hand sliding up the back of Tyler's neck and into his hair. Tyler backed off when Jeremy started panting, sliding to the edge of the bed and sitting up. "Hey hey," Jeremy murmured, "where are you going?"  
"A quickie wasn't what I had in mind," Tyler told him. He knew the first time hadn't been good for Jeremy. The second time wouldn't be the same.  
"But," Jeremy protested, sitting up.  
"Your sister is in the next room and your aunt is down the hall," Tyler reminded him. "Us having sex would not be the best alarm clock." Jeremy looked distracted for a second, smiling to himself.  
"You're a tease," he murmured finally. Tyler simply smirked at him.  
"Payback."  
"For _what_?" Jeremy demanded, eyes widening.  
"You lick your lips a lot." Jeremy looked away, one hand lifting to his neck after a moment. His fingertips moved over the bite and he shivered. "You really shouldn't play with that," Tyler advised.  
"I can't help it," Jeremy whined softly. "It's like…vibrating." His hand kept moving, rubbing small circles. "Feels good," he managed, moaning. Tyler blinked slowly, wondering if Jeremy had any concept of what he was doing to him. The way he was just sitting there, head tilted back, rubbing at his mark, moaning almost to himself…it was seduction. Jeremy fell back to his pillows moaning louder and Tyler lost it. He was on top of Jeremy in the next second kissing his jaw before seeking out his mouth. Jeremy moaned yet again, into his mouth. Tyler heard movement down the hall and sighed quickly. He'd stop in a second…  
"Jeremy?" his aunt questioned, knocking on the door. Jeremy groaned in response and Tyler let his face fall into Jeremy's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Fuck," Jeremy let out quietly. Tyler chuckled once.  
"Not on the menu." Jeremy groaned again.  
"Whatever Aunt Jenna. We'll be down in a bit."  
"Good," she returned before walking away.

Breakfast was weird. The table was quiet and Tyler could tell it was purely because of his presence.  
"So Tyler," Elena said, facing him squarely, her lips pressing thin. "What are your plans?" If he hadn't been able to hear her racing heart Tyler wouldn't have had the slightest clue she was scared.  
"I don't really have any yet," he admitted. "It depends on Jeremy." The table fell silent again. Tyler set his fork down carefully. He didn't directly look at any of them. "If my father makes things difficult… I'd hope to relocate you two as well, if that's what you want."  
"Oh you're good," Jenna said, throwing a piece of toast at him. Tyler sat perfectly still as the toast hit his chest and fell to his lap. A smile pulled at his lips.  
"Hey," Jeremy let out, "don't throw food at- him." He picked up a bit of his scrambled eggs before flinging them at Jenna. Jenna laughed before throwing up both hands in defeat.  
"Alright, alright I won't throw anything else at your- um…hm…" Tyler forced himself not to smile. Apparently the word _mate _was a problem in a human household.  
"Boyfriend is fine," he murmured. Jenna nodded quickly.  
"Of course. Your boyfriend. Yes."  
"We're not married yet so," Tyler added with a shrug. Jeremy choked on his orange juice, bringing his napkin to his face before looking to Tyler.  
"Marriage?" Jenna squeaked. Tyler couldn't keep a straight face and smirked down at his plate. Elena laughed first, then Jenna, finished by a petulant,  
"You aren't funny," from Jeremy.  
"I don't know Jer, you looked like you were going to pass out for a second there," Elena teased.  
"I just turned sixteen," he fired back, "sorry if I didn't have it all planned out since age eight." Elena blushed then, firing a blueberry at him. Tyler stopped himself from laughing but he enjoyed the remainder of the meal much more than any at his house.

"Is it always like this?" Tyler questioned as they made their way back to Jeremy's room. Jeremy kept moving up the stairs, looking forward.  
"Pretty much. Why?"  
"It's nice."  
"Your house is different?" Jeremy questioned when he turned to close the door. Tyler sighed.  
"Yeah." What was he doing dragging Jeremy away from his family? Like Tyler would ever be able to provide a home like this for him.  
"Well you don't have a sister," Jeremy teased, crossing to the bed and tossing himself onto it. Tyler didn't answer, imagining Jeremy in his house and nearly shuddering. "Hey what's wrong?" Jeremy questioned.  
"This is your home Jeremy." One eyebrow lifted.  
"Yeah," he said slowly. Tyler had to turn away as every doubt from last night came flooding back. He wasn't going to be any good for Jeremy. He never should have done any of this. He should have claimed Amy like his father had wanted. He should have left well enough alone. He was risking everything he had. And he didn't even know if Jeremy would ever feel anything for him in return. What the hell did he think he was doing? "Hey," Jeremy's hands found his shoulders and Tyler jumped. "It's just me," Jeremy breathed. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Tyler flicked his eyes closed and wondered how he hadn't heard Jeremy crossing the room.  
"This is your home," Tyler repeated, "so what if you have to leave it? What if you have to leave with me? When I forced you into this and you hate me? How are you going to deal with leaving your family and living with me?" Jeremy looked down and chewed on his lip.  
"I don't know," he said honestly, glancing back up, "I guess I'll find out later."  
"Jeremy I'm sorry."  
"I swear to god if you apologize one more time Tyler," Jeremy muttered, frowning down at him.  
"I need to apologize. I didn't even think. I didn't even _think_. Like my father is just going to accept that I've pretty much openly defied him. You're not only human but you're male and oh yeah descended from a line of hunters. And now you're stuck with whatever shit storm heads our way and for what? What do you get out of this?" Jeremy inhaled quickly and stepped back, one hand tearing through his hair as he turned.  
"I don't want to fight," he muttered, "I don't want to fight."  
"I'm not trying to fight Jeremy I'm just…" he blew out a sigh, "I fucked up."

The bed creaked as Jeremy sat down.  
"Everything was fine this morning," he whispered.  
"Jeremy," Tyler sighed, "I'm-"  
"Shut up!" Jeremy yelled. "Jesus Christ Tyler!" He fell silent and dropped his forehead to his hand, elbow propped on his knee. Tyler wanted to fix it so badly he couldn't breathe for a moment. He couldn't fix it. "I am trying," Jeremy said after a painful moment. "I am trying to adjust. This morning it was easy to go along. It was kind of nice even. But then you do this… And what the fuck am I supposed to do then? What am I supposed to do when you're calling this a mistake? You can't go from 'I love you' to 'I never should have done this' Tyler. You can't fuck with me like that."  
"I'm not trying to hurt you. God Jeremy the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Tyler stepped closer and after a moment dropped down in a crouch in front of Jeremy. "I'm just…" he closed his eyes and let himself stall for a moment, "I'm scared." He shifted and sat on his legs, knees nearly touching the tips of Jeremy's socks. "You have a good life Jeremy. You…had a good life. And now you're stuck with me."  
"I thought that was kind of the point of the whole process." Tyler laughed softly, surprising himself.  
"I did this all wrong," he murmured, "I should have dated you first. Talked to you at least."  
"But the showdown in the hallway was so dramatic," Jeremy protested dryly. Tyler would have laughed again if it didn't feel like his chest was cracking. "I thought you were claiming Elena," he said after another moment.  
"I know," Tyler murmured, "enhanced hearing remember?"  
"Right." Jeremy shifted slightly, sighing. "So why didn't you? Date me first?"  
"My father would have gone back on his word. As soon as he said yes I got the aconite. You know most of the rest."  
"Sounds like it happened fast." Tyler nodded once. "So why are you saying we should have dated first if it wasn't an option?" Jeremy questioned softly. The question shocked Tyler and he looked towards Jeremy as his mind scrambled for an answer.  
"I," he managed before shaking his head. "I just wish things could have been different I guess."  
"You wanted to date me first," Jeremy murmured. Tyler could hear the smile in his voice. He leaned closer and rested his head on Jeremy's knee.  
"Of course I did."  
"Why are you on the floor?" Jeremy questioned after a while. "Come here." He pulled on Tyler's shirt until Tyler stood and then he scooted back on the bed, patting the space beside him. He closed his eyes and smiled, resting on the pillow. Tyler watched him for what must have been several minutes. "It's good again," Jeremy said very softly, hand curling under his pillow. Tyler didn't dare say anything to ruin it.

Tyler stayed all day. Jeremy managed to keep him calm and it even seemed like Jenna and Elena were warming up to him. Tyler knew he still had to deal with his father but he shoved all those thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd deal with that later.  
"So you'll um…you'll be okay right?" Jeremy asked again, tugging at his sleeves as he stalled Tyler leaving. Tyler smiled quickly.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Yeah?" Jeremy questioned, heart missing its rhythm barely.  
"Hey I might be back bright and early with all my earthly possessions on your front porch. That's worst case scenario Jer."  
"Wouldn't be so bad," Jeremy mumbled, eyes down.  
"Yeah?"  
"Better than eloping to Canada," Jeremy announced with a quick eye roll. Tyler laughed quickly, he couldn't stop it. Jeremy smiled too. "Alright well text me…or whatever."  
"I will." Tyler leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning his jaw slightly and catching his lips. "I'll see you soon," he promised on a whisper.  
"Mm," Jeremy nodded, eyes closed. Tyler inhaled quickly and left. The lights were all out when he got home. Tyler waited in the foyer for a few moments to see if anyone was going to come down. No one did so he drifted up the stairs. He wasn't relieved; it was only a delay after all. He sighed softly reaching his room. Sketches covered nearly every wall. Over the years it had truly become his space. His mother had simply rolled his eyes, stating she'd have to have it re-done when he left. With that in mind he'd started some sketches on the wallpaper.  
"It's good again," he whispered, "it's good." He yanked off his shoes and let his jacket drop to the floor before getting in bed and pulling a pillow into his arms. Turning on his side, the wall totally plastered in sketches was the last thing he saw.

In the morning it took him a while to realize what had woken him. In fact, it took the sound happening again. A slight 'thump' downstairs, in the foyer. Tyler eased from bed and paused at the door before moving back to the dresser. Going down in yesterday's clothes would earn him a frown. He stripped quickly, grabbing pajama pants and moving for a t-shirt in time for his mother to call,  
"Tyler honey, come down please." He abandoned the shirt and rushed down to the foyer. Bare feet slapped to a stop on the marble and he crossed his arms as he took in his parents, both dressed well, suitcases stacked next to them.  
"What's going on?" His mother looked expectantly to his father, who cleared his throat.  
"Son," he said, meeting Tyler's eyes after another moment, "it's time." Tyler frowned, arms tightening.  
"Time for what?"  
"Your mother and I had a talk. There comes a time when you have to fight for what you want…for what's right." He paused, frowning briefly. "If the…Gilbert boy is your mate…then you were right to claim him. Your mother and I will be going out of the country for a while. When we come back we will find a house in town. Make this your home with…Jeremy." Tyler stared at them.  
"What?"  
"You've claimed your mate. It cannot be undone. It will be easier with us out of the picture." Tyler shook his head slowly.  
"I thought you were going to kick me out," he admitted softly. His mother tsked and stepped forward, one hand cupping his cheek.  
"You're our son. So make this work." He nodded. Make it work. Of course. She stepped back and gathered three of the suitcases, leaving most of the stack for his father.  
"Dad," Tyler murmured as he turned for the door. His father glanced over his shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you," he breathed, wondering if he'd ever meant two words more. His father managed a nod and then he was gone.

Tyler raced back up the stairs as the door snapped closed. He dug his phone out of his jeans and dialed Jeremy, nearly bursting. It went to voicemail so Tyler closed his phone before flipping it open and trying again.  
"Mmm-lo?" Jeremy answered after the fifth ring.  
"Jer," Tyler exhaled, eyes closing for a second, "can you," he glanced around his room, wincing, "can you come over?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy said, shifting, awareness moving in the words. "What's up?"  
"I have…amazing news, just come over." He closed his phone again and tossed it on the bed before pulling sketches from his walls and stacking them messily, tossing them on the shelves in his closet. His clothes from the day before got kicked in as he worked and Tyler had just paused to survey the few sketches still up when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs and pulled the door open, careful not to pull it free of the frame. "Hey," he murmured, smiling easily. Jeremy looked him up and down before biting his lip.  
"Uh…hey. What's going on?" Jenna reversed out of the driveway as Tyler grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. He settled Jeremy on his bed before moving back to the door and closing it. "So," Jeremy tried again, frowning slightly, "what's going on?" Tyler smiled.  
"Everything's perfect," he exhaled.  
"You didn't text," Jeremy said next, "I was worried."  
"You're in my bed," Tyler let out, smiling broadly as he realized it. He moved back to Jeremy, kissing him, hands settling on the mattress on either side of him.  
"Tyler wait," Jeremy mumbled against his mouth, one hand landing on his shoulder.  
"We can talk later," Tyler said, pressing him into the bed, one hand sliding into his hair.  
"Tyler," Jeremy panted, an unwilling sound falling out, "wait…just wait. What's going on?"  
"Everything's _fine_," Tyler stressed, moving to his mark. Jeremy's hands shoved at his shoulders and Tyler growled against his skin, pressing closer. Jeremy's entire body tensed as he sucked in a gasp. Tyler breathed in and out carefully, working to calm his wolf.  
"Get off," Jeremy whispered, "get off me."  
"Jeremy I," Tyler started, lifting away. Jeremy shook his head quickly, too pale.  
"Just get off." Tyler could feel him shaking beneath him.  
"I would never hurt you," Tyler murmured as he stood.  
"Yeah well I don't know that do I?" Jeremy demanded. He blinked rapidly before pulling his hoodie closer to his body and standing. "I need some time."

"Wait, Jeremy don't go okay just wait," Tyler stumbled over the words. Jeremy didn't wait. He rounded Tyler and yanked open the door before hurrying down the stairs. "Jeremy!" The front door slammed. "Fuck!" Tyler yelled. He couldn't even figure out what had happened. Jeremy had been so eager yesterday and they had the house to themselves… But then he'd growled. But he hadn't meant to! And he wouldn't have hurt him. His hands clenched. He'd never hurt his mate. He yanked open his closet door, punching it without thinking. The door cracked down the middle, falling into the wall. Sketches of Jeremy fluttered to the floor. Tyler started muttering curses to himself. He was at the top of the stairs before he stopped to think. Jeremy said he needed time. The last thing Tyler could do was go after him. He grabbed his phone and dialed the only person he thought could help.  
"Cas," he said before the other had even responded, "Cassidy you've got to help me."  
"What?" Cassidy responded tiredly, "What do you want Ty?"  
"Jeremy just left we had a fight I fucked up and you have to help me," Tyler said in a rush.  
"What happened?"  
"Look just…please go after him. You always know what to say to people."  
"I'm in bed Tyler," Cassidy sighed.  
"Cassidy I swear to god I'll do anything…_please_."  
"Holy shit," Cassidy breathed. "You're begging. You just begged. Holy shit."  
"Cassidy!"  
"Yeah yeah fine I'm going." There was a pause as he shifted, still in bed Tyler assumed. "You're welcome by the way," Cassidy added, ending the call. Tyler threw his phone across the room before covering his face with his hand. He drifted towards the closet with the idea of getting dressed but gave up before he'd even looked at clothes. He picked up one of his sketches, eyes following the trail of light in the smudges. A sigh slipped out and he sank to the floor, resting his arms on his knees.

…

Cassidy buttoned his shirt lazily, bare feet picking over the leaves and dead twigs. He ran a hand over his hair and sighed. Jeremy hadn't gone far. The trail was fresh and he could already pick up his steadily racing heart. "Little Gilbert," he called out, pushing a branch out of the way. Jeremy's sniffling cut off and he buried his head in his sleeves for a moment longer. "What's the matter?" he questioned, settling next to him in the grass.  
"I'm stupid," Jeremy spat, "that's what's the matter." Cassidy waited a moment to see if he was going to say anything else.  
"Why do you think you're stupid?" he prompted after a while.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned instead of answering.  
"I always go for walks across Lockwood property at the ass crack of morning," Cassidy returned, his lips pulling in half a smile.  
"Sounds healthy," Jeremy muttered.  
"What if I told you Tyler sent me after you?" he risked after several minutes of silence.  
"Yeah sure," Jeremy let out, "like he needs your help to get me in his bed."  
"You think that's all he wants from you Jeremy?"  
"Of course that's all he wants. He didn't text me like he said he would- I was up most of the night worried out of my mind and then he calls me this early and I rush over and he won't even tell me what's happened he just throws me in the bed and starts kissing me and I try to get him to slow down and just talk to me and he growls at me!" He took a deep shaking breath and looked away, out into the trees. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I don't mean to…unload everything on you." Cassidy squinted at him for a moment, scratching the back of his head.  
"Sounds like you need to talk to Tyler about this."  
"Yeah," Jeremy laughed once, "I'll just let him strip me out of my clothes and we can talk and talk until we're both blue in the face."  
"Jeremy. Take a deep breath and listen to what I'm about to say. If Tyler wanted a quick fuck he could have had it a long time ago." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Look he claimed you Jeremy. That means for life. It's bigger than a wedding."

Jeremy groaned.  
"Leave me alone Cassidy."  
"Leave you alone?" he laughed shortly, "I can't leave you alone. Tyler begged me to come out here. He begged me Jeremy. I don't think you understand how massive that is."  
"I don't think you understand that this is Tyler and I am me and this whole thing was ridiculous from the fucking start."  
"Sounds like there might be another problem here." Cassidy sighed and laid back on his elbows.  
"Problem? You mean the fact that everything was amazing with Vicki until we had sex and then she wanted nothing to do with me and now all Tyler wants is sex? Or the fact that he's still Tyler and I'm still me? Or the fact that he growled at me? Any of those?"  
"Okay whoa, whoa, slow down." Cassidy shook his head back and forth a few times. "First of all Vicki is a bitch. Second of all Tyler claimed you. That's really not getting any more obvious for you. Finally…wolves growl Jeremy. It's not always a bad thing."  
"His mouth was on my neck and he growled at me."  
"Okay how did he growl at you?"  
"He growled Cassidy. What do you want me to say?"  
"What like," Cassidy paused and growled low in his chest, "that?" Jeremy frowned at him.  
"I guess so." Cassidy smirked at him. He sat up and took a few deep breaths. His lips pulled back and his eyes flared ocher as he released a growl that had Jeremy stumbling away, hands covering his ears. Jeremy ran away and laughing, Cassidy followed.  
"That," Cassidy said, one arm looping around a tree as he leaned against it, "was a growl." Jeremy stopped, hands on his thighs as he panted. Eventually he craned his neck to look up at Cassidy.  
"That was terrifying," he admitted after another moment.  
"Go talk to Tyler and I won't do it again." Jeremy frowned, straightening.  
"I need some time to adjust."  
"You have to give him a chance to explain first Jeremy." Jeremy visibly hesitated, teeth sinking into his lip. "Come on," Cassidy said, pushing off the tree, "I'll walk you."

…

Cassidy left him on the porch and Jeremy took a deep breath before opening the door and walking back into the Lockwood mansion. The foyer was empty and the house was silent. He took another breath before climbing the stairs. Jeremy didn't know whether or not he was supposed to knock. He guessed as he reached the top of the stairs that Tyler could hear him coming so it was mostly pointless. He exhaled shakily as he stepped into the room, jumping slightly when Tyler stepped out of his closet, behind the open bedroom door.  
"Jeremy," he murmured, eyebrows moving up in shock. He rocked forward before freezing, arms falling to his sides awkwardly. "H-Hey," he added, one hand moving to the back of his neck.  
"What's…all that?" Jeremy questioned, half gesturing to the explosion of papers, a multitude of colors, in his closet.  
"Just um…sketches. Look Jeremy I know you told me not to apologize anymore but I have to okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to get carried away it's just…you were in my bed and everything could finally be perfect and I got too excited." He turned and adjusted the broken closet door before looking back to Jeremy. "You don't know how many times I imagined you here Jer." Jeremy felt his face heat and looked away, staying where he was in favor of sitting on the bed.  
"What do you mean everything could finally be perfect? And what happened with your parents? You never texted…"  
"Oh," Tyler let out. He moved to the bed after a moment, hands in front of him as he squeezed at the scar on his right again. "They were already in bed when I got home. We didn't talk until this morning. I couldn't really text you that nothing had happened." Jeremy nodded once. That sort of made sense.  
"So what's going on? Where are your parents?"  
"They left," Tyler told him, smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Left," Jeremy repeated, frowning. Tyler's smile faded.  
"They're leaving me- us the house. They're…letting us be together."

Jeremy stared at him for the longest time, feeling kicked puppy stupid. It didn't matter how many times he repeated the words in his head, they still didn't make sense.  
"They left," he muttered again. "Why?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Honestly I don't know what my mother said to him. Maybe it's the fact that I'm their only son. Maybe they don't want to leave the council without a head in a few years." He glanced to his hands before dropping them and sighing. "I don't really care about that right now. I just want to fix things." Jeremy drifted forward a step, a sigh rattling around in his chest. "I just want you to tell me it's good again," Tyler admitted on a whisper. Jeremy took another step.  
"What if I told you I'm not comfortable with you touching me? What if I told you I didn't know if I ever would be?" He nearly regretted the words when they were out. Tyler looked so wounded, lips twisting in a frown that Jeremy hated.  
"I guess I would have to say that," his hands moved again, fingertips digging into the scar, "that sucks but I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. If you…are uncomfortable…then we won't," one shoulder lifted in a shrug, "do anything." Jeremy took one more step before turning and sitting down next to him. He pulled at Tyler's hands and held them, fingertips moving over the white knuckles and rubbing some of the tension out of them.  
"What if I told you that I sort of thought you just wanted sex?"  
"Is this actually a hypothetical conversation or…?"  
"Cassidy said it was stupid," Jeremy admitted, "but Vicki-"  
"Hey," Tyler cut him off. "It's not stupid. Vicki is the only relationship you've had. You're going to expect what you had with her. But Jeremy I am _not _Vicki. Of course I want you in physical ways but I want you every way possible. I want all of you. I love all of you." Jeremy sighed, head moving to rest on Tyler's shoulder.  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
"Mad? Jer why would I be mad at you?"  
"Cause I'm an idiot," Jeremy muttered, shoving his face into Tyler's neck.

Tyler couldn't help a small chuckle.  
"No you aren't. And I was the one who growled at you."  
"You didn't growl at me. You…rumbled at me."  
"That does sound better," Tyler murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair.  
"Tyler," Jeremy said a bit later, breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Hm?"  
"Why are all your sketches in the closet?"  
"Oh…I um- I thought I'd kind of…ease you into them."  
"Why?" Jeremy questioned, pulling up. Tyler didn't answer, pointedly looking away. "Are they all of me?" he demanded after another moment.  
"What?" Tyler scoffed, "Of course they're not _all _of you. Don't be ridiculous." Jeremy extracted his hands and moved towards the closet, smacking at Tyler's hands uselessly when he pulled him back by the hips. "I said I'll ease you in," Tyler murmured, tossing Jeremy back into the bed. Jeremy pushed himself up and moved to the edge of the mattress, one hand holding to the post as he leaned closer. Tyler swallowed visibly, eyes moving to Jeremy's lips more than once. "Uh, Jeremy, if you're uncomfortable we should," he paused at Jeremy's smile.  
"Not uncomfortable," Jeremy whispered, shaking his head slowly.  
"Oh," Tyler managed, "okay."  
"I'm in your bed," Jeremy breathed. Tyler managed a nod in agreement. "Maybe you should do something about that."  
"I um, I thought you didn't…ah didn't want to…" he trailed off, eyes moving down Jeremy again. "Take it slow," he said a bit more firmly, "I thought we were going to take it slow."  
"If you want to," Jeremy said after a moment, leaning back. Tyler whined in his throat, eyes closing. Jeremy moved further back on the bed, settling in the wrinkled sheets, hands twining behind his head.  
"There are easier ways to kill me," Tyler exhaled, leaning against the post for a moment, "just so you know." He turned for the closet, shaking his head.  
"Ty." He ignored him, moving into the closet. Jeremy blew out a quick sigh. He pulled himself up and yanked his shoes off before throwing them to the floor. His socks followed and he settled back into the bed, letting his legs fall apart slightly. His hand moved to his neck easily. Somehow he was already familiar with the motion. He sighed at the first brush of his fingertips, shoving his collar down as impatience swamped him. "Tyler," he said, barely managing to keep his voice level.  
"One sec," Tyler called back. Jeremy bit his lip, rubbing at the bite harder, hips beginning to move on their own. There was a crack of noise and Jeremy managed to peel his eyes open, Tyler standing in the doorway of the closet, one hand on his forehead. "Jeremy," he murmured, another whine slipping out. Jeremy's head pressed into the pillow as his spine arched.  
"Tyler come here. Now."

The bed bowed and Tyler was hovering over him on one hand, ripping his shirt wide open with the other.  
"You sure?" Jeremy smiled and nodded, one arm looping over Tyler's neck to draw him closer.  
"Just don't kick me out of bed afterwards."  
"You have no idea how completely impossible that would be," Tyler let out, one hand lifting to his shoulder, fingertip running a path over the mark. Jeremy bit his lip, moaning.  
"Mm- you've thought about this right?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"So how does it go in your head?" Tyler went perfectly still, hands and knees framing Jeremy's body. "Can't think of anything?" Jeremy teased breathlessly, cheeks darkening. Tyler smiled quickly and the next thing Jeremy knew he was in Tyler's lap. "Werewolf," Jeremy breathed, "right." Tyler chuckled shortly before kissing him. He ripped Jeremy's shirt the rest of the way and slid it from his shoulders as he sucked on the mark. Jeremy arched into him, moaning as Tyler's hands pulled his hips back down. Tyler's hips lifted and he rocked into him, teeth grazing over his throat. "Fuck," Jeremy moaned. "Fuck Ty please," he panted. Jeremy moved to unsnap his jeans shoving them down as Tyler reached into the nightstand drawer. Jeremy fell back as he tried to get them off, laughing once. Tyler moved to help him, yanking the one leg and then the other. Jeremy kicked them out of the way and straddled him again, hands framing his face and kissing him. Tyler growled against his lips, one hand popping open the lotion next to him. Jeremy's eyes were drawn to the sound and he laughed shallowly as Tyler squeezed a good amount of lotion right onto the bed, hand swiping through it in the next second. Tyler lifted him and Jeremy landed on his knees, swaying into Tyler as he eased a finger inside of him. He squeezed around Tyler's finger, breath catching at the feeling. Tyler sucked at his neck again and heat flashed over every inch of Jeremy's skin. He pushed up on his knees before inching back down, breath hissing out between his teeth. Tyler added another finger and Jeremy whimpered. Tyler made no move to go further, using only two fingers until Jeremy felt dizzy and had to lean against him.

"Tyler," he panted out, "I need you." Tyler kissed him again, a growl rumbling in his chest as he did. Jeremy tugged at the band of Tyler's pants, trying to get the fabric out of the way. Tyler moaned, lifting his hips to help. Jeremy didn't know if it was bravery or impatience but he gathered some lotion quickly and stroked it down Tyler's cock with one hand. Tyler moaned again, his head falling to Jeremy's shoulder. "Come on, come on," Jeremy begged, the words barely making it out of his mouth before Tyler was kissing him again, gripping his hips. Tyler paused before moving down his throat and Jeremy bit at his lips, hanging in Tyler's grasp, waiting. Tyler sucked at the mark once again as he lowered Jeremy down, torturously slow. Jeremy's eyes closed and he struggled to breathe. He couldn't manage words, little moans falling out instead. Everything was hot and drawn tight. He couldn't help but rock his hips back and forth before raising up slightly and dropping back down. Tyler groaned and Jeremy nearly smiled, leaning forward and putting one hand on the headboard, the other on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler tilted his chin up, kissing him. Jeremy pulled himself up and slid back down, squeezing around him before moving again. Tyler's hand dropped away from his hip, moving to clench around the sheets. He rocked up to meet Jeremy slightly but other than that left him in control. Jeremy pushed up to his knees, smiling even as his chest tightened.  
"What?" Tyler questioned lips barely moving. Jeremy shook his head before kissing him, hand tightening on his shoulder. He dropped back down, biting at Tyler's lips as he growled again. Jeremy couldn't really figure out how the sound had scared him before. Now it seemed so…part of it. Heat rushed over him at the thought and he moved up again, no hesitation before dropping down and repeating the motion. Tyler fell back against the headboard, one hand steadying Jeremy's back. Jeremy leaned forward, his hand moving off Tyler's shoulder as his arm wrapped around his neck. Tyler's hand slid over his hip, wrapping around the base of his cock. Jeremy shuddered, pausing. "Don't get mad if I bite you," Tyler muttered quickly. Jeremy didn't bother trying to respond. Tyler's hand started to move and he worked to follow the pace he set. His eyes slid closed and he felt himself getting closer and closer. He leaned against Tyler, panting against his neck. "Come on," Tyler urged quietly, the words right in his ear. Jeremy managed a whimper before his body drew tight and uncoiled in a snap. He fell against Tyler totally. Tyler hauled him even closer before biting the other side of his neck. He came after one more thrust and Jeremy couldn't help another small moan. "I love you so much," he whispered, falling back against the headboard and pulling Jeremy with him. Jeremy smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder.

Jeremy woke up slowly, frowning as he took in the room.  
"This isn't where I fell asleep," he muttered out loud. Tyler grunted next to him.  
"Lotion in the bed," he mumbled. Jeremy laughed, covering his face.  
"How many rooms are in this place anyways?"  
"Bedrooms? Seventeen. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"You okay?" Tyler questioned, leaning his head in his hand.  
"Yeah," Jeremy smiled up at the ceiling before looking to Tyler. "Hey I'm rich now huh?" Tyler rolled his eyes as he grinned.  
"You are part of the Lockwood estate yes."  
"Fancy," Jeremy laughed. Tyler reached out to touch his cheek before sliding closer.  
"You seem happy," he murmured seriously.  
"Maybe I am."  
"Maybe?"  
"Why shouldn't I be? Elena and Jenna get the house to themselves. Cassidy is right next door for when you fuck up," he added, smiling again.  
"Oh you like that Cassidy's next door do you?"  
"Let's be honest Lockwood. You're gonna fuck up."  
"If I do," Tyler said one eyebrow moving up, "I'll be the one to fix it." Jeremy glanced to the bed, biting his smile.  
"And you and I have this big house all to ourselves. Why shouldn't I be happy?"  
"I'm glad," Tyler kissed him, yanking himself back when Jeremy hissed in pain. Jeremy's hand moved to the second bite.  
"That's not always going to be a thing is it?" Tyler shook his head quickly, turning Jeremy's head gently to inspect the bite himself.  
"Now that I've marked you the urge to bite you will go away as time passes."  
"Good," Jeremy breathed, managing to smile again. "It's good." Tyler settled into the pillows again, smiling when Jeremy settled next to him.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too," Jeremy sighed, one of his hands twining with Tyler's over his chest.

Tyler's eyes slid closed and he sighed, giving Jeremy's fingers a quick squeeze. His mate was with him. His mate was happy. Everything was perfect.

_A/N: Basically no editing as per usual. Sorry about that. I know the typos suck but I don't want to get a beta because I am extremely impatient to post as soon as something is done. So sorry again. _

_Thanks so much for reading. _


	125. Ache for You

ACHE FOR YOU  
Ben Lee  
*Mid season 2, AU, no vampires*

_A/N: So the werewolf mythology is way different here. Just go with it. Also, this chapter is massively long. Like…it could be its own fic long. Over 20,000 words no I don't know how it happened but I hope you enjoy anyways._

.:.

Tyler was taking a swig of orange juice from the carton when he heard a low murmur outside. He walked to the sliding door, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jeremy was out on the back porch. A sketchpad was open in his lap; his legs sprawled on the glass coffee table, blackened hands running over the paper. Tyler took another swig of orange juice and watched him for a moment. A murmur came again and Jeremy's lips moved in time to it. It took Tyler a few seconds to see the black cord running down from the ear he couldn't see. It seemed like the boy from last night was gone. Completely replaced by…whoever this even was. He looked older Tyler thought. That was a bit strange to be sure and Tyler decided brewing coffee was a good idea. He shifted his weight to turn back to the kitchen, freezing when Jeremy's head shot towards him with the creak of the floor. Of course it was only then that Tyler saw the glass door was cracked open so Jeremy could hear whatever was happening inside the house. Tyler frowned as he puzzled over that, not outwardly acknowledging Jeremy beyond looking at him. He turned for the fridge and replaced the orange juice before turning for the coffee in the cabinet.

He'd only managed to open the cabinet before the door was sliding open and Jeremy was crossing by the kitchen, not even sparing Tyler a glance. Tyler tried not to watch as he passed the wide space to the stairs, only half succeeding. Jeremy froze almost comically beside the staircase before spinning and rushing back towards the porch. Tyler abandoned the open cabinet and followed.  
"Where's the fire Gilbert?" Jeremy scowled at him as he tried to close the sliding door; Tyler catching it with one hand.  
"Don't tell Elena you saw me," he hissed, looking past Tyler into the house.  
"Why?" Tyler drawled, enjoying the younger boy's panic.  
"Look just-please Lockwood. I'll owe you. Cover for me." One of Tyler's eyebrows rose on its own.  
"Why?" he repeated, actually curious now. He heard Elena and Matt on the stairs then, half turning to watch for them. Jeremy tugged on the door again and Tyler turned back to him.  
"Because she'll know I had the nightmare." It was pretty obvious what Jeremy meant by that and Tyler noticed the bags under his eyes then. "I'll owe you," Jeremy repeated, eyes wide.  
"Yeah alright," Tyler released the door and turned for the kitchen once again.

Matt and Elena were quick to announce that they were headed into town for some blah, blah, blah. Tyler had stopped listening after the first twenty seconds. He was pretty sure that both Matt and Elena needed to look up spring break in the dictionary. Not only had they not gone to the party last night, even Jeremy had gone for fuck's sakes, they were up way early this morning and both annoyingly…chipper. Bonnie and Caroline were both still passed out and Tyler was only up because he'd been too pissed at Jeremy to really enjoy last night. It was plainly obvious that the younger boy hadn't wanted to come and he made it even clearer by annoying Tyler at every turn. Evidently it was the only enjoyment he was getting out of the trip. He'd stayed with Tyler nearly the entire party, announcing to everyone that they were still in high school. Tyler could have strangled him. Thinking back on it now he shouldn't have covered for the boy. But then Elena would have flown into mother hen mode. He grimaced and watched the coffee drip into the glass pot. She did that to Matt enough and it made him grit his teeth even then. Jeremy owed him now he reminded himself. Now that sounded promising. Tyler left the brewing coffee only to discover an empty back porch. Evidently Jeremy had already made his escape, probably for the day. That was fine. Tyler had plenty of time.

…

Another party. Jeremy rolled his eyes. This time he didn't bother following. If Tyler was surprised he didn't mention it. Jeremy had learned by now when to press his luck with Tyler and when to lay low. Right now was lay low. Last night Tyler had already promised multiple beatings, verging on severe, just with his eyes. And after this morning. Jeremy closed his eyes and swore silently. Of _course_. Of course. Jeremy wondered for a split second if it was the sound of the waves on the beach that had triggered it. Maybe it was just the strange bed. Maybe it was all a coincidence. Either way Tyler had covered for him and while Jeremy was half grateful he also dreaded the moment Tyler decided to call him on it. Tyler would call him on it. That Jeremy knew for sure. Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler had all slutted up before leaving in Tyler's car. Not long after Elena announced that she and Matt were driving up the coast for dinner. Jeremy had to promise twice he wouldn't leave the house. In the end he didn't even feel like leaving. This whole trip was a nightmare. Not to mention, his room was right next to Tyler's. He was _really _hoping Tyler didn't bring a girl home. He was also mostly sure Tyler was going to bring a girl home.

Jeremy knew he shouldn't have turned on the classic movie marathon. Somewhere during _The Magnificent Seven _he passed out sprawled on the couch.  
"I know your secret," Tyler whispered right in his ear, the words curling over the warm air that sent them in his direction. "And I know how you can pay me back," Tyler added. It was dark in the vast room, only flickers of the black and white movie from the TV illuminating Tyler over him. Tyler rounded the back of the couch and balanced in the tiny space that wasn't covered in Jeremy. He braced one hand on the back of the couch, the other nearly landing on Jeremy's ribcage. He might have been smiling but Jeremy couldn't really tell. Tyler leaned closer and closer, heat emanating from his body. Jeremy woke with a start as something knocked against the front door. He laid perfectly still, eyes scanning the empty room as he tried to get his heart back in some semblance of a reasonable pace. There was a distinctly feminine chuckle as the door swung open and Jeremy closed his eyes, trying not to frown. They must have paused just inside the door because Tyler spoke then.  
"One sec." Jeremy probably wouldn't have heard his footsteps if he hadn't been listening for them. Tyler slid the remote off the table and Jeremy risked a peek just in time to see the silhouette of Tyler as he turned off the TV. He closed his eyes again, just in case, and forced himself to keep breathing.  
"Everything okay?" the girl asked somewhere behind him. Tyler moved back across the room.  
"Yeah yeah," he whispered, "sorry about that. My friend's kid brother. We had to bring him along."

Jeremy's stomach curled and twisted. As if he needed reminding. As if he'd ever forgotten. Kid. Just a kid. He waited, only the desperation to sneak out outweighing his desperation for escape. When Tyler's bedroom door shut, loudly echoing down to him, Jeremy shot off the couch. He moved out the sliding glass door and across the porch, down the steps to the beach. His fingers tore at his jacket and he ripped it off, toeing out of his shoes so fast he nearly fell, his jeans were next and then he was running for the water. The shock of the cold was welcome and he swam straight out until his lungs burned. He shoved hair out of his face and gasped for air as his body shivered and he forced himself not to think about it. Instead of letting himself rest he started the swim back to shore, wholly exhausted by the time he made it up onto the sand. He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he forced his body up and gathered his clothes. The house was silent and dark as he moved past the kitchen and living room and climbed the stairs. He cast a quick glance to Tyler's door, relieved to see the light out underneath it. He was even more relieved to hear silence. At least he was gone long enough. He tip toed to the door directly adjacent the top of the stairs and went in. The clothes in his arms got dropped to the floor and he pulled off his soaked t-shirt before hanging it off a dresser knob. His boxers got the same treatment and he finally let himself drop into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest before smoothing them with his hand. He blew out a quick sigh and closed his eyes.

Tired as he was his eyes would not stay closed. There was a click from the hall and then footsteps so soft Jeremy wondered if he was imagining them. He wondered if he'd missed Elena coming home. He nearly called out when the footsteps paused at his door. Something stopped him. Maybe the thought that Elena would want to talk. Maybe something else. There was silence for several moments and then the footsteps receded. Jeremy didn't hear the door open and close again. He assumed it must have. The silence continued and eventually Jeremy drifted off to sleep, mind finally quieting. He woke with clothes slapping into his face. On instinct he shot up before remembering he was naked and flopping back down. Tyler looked quite amused when Jeremy managed to shove the clothes off his face.  
"Laundry Gilbert. Enjoy."  
"Yeah great," Jeremy allowed, feeling his cheeks burn.  
"There's sand on the floor," Tyler commented before leaving, tapping the doorframe as he did. Jeremy shoved Tyler's clothes to the floor and laid there for a few more moments before slipping from bed and closing the door. He pulled on clean clothes and mixed his and Tyler's dirty clothes together in case he ran into anyone. The house was quiet enough. Caroline was in the kitchen and Bonnie was at the table, face down on it, hair sprawled out around her. Jeremy shook his head quickly before ducking into the laundry room beneath the stairs.

…

That night was another party and while Jeremy agreed to go Tyler knew he wouldn't be bothering him this time. It wasn't only the fact that Jeremy still owed him; there was something in his expression. An edge to it that Tyler wasn't sure he liked. But he wasn't the boy's father. He wasn't even a distant cousin. It wasn't his problem. Matt and Elena once again declined and Tyler didn't even listen to the reason. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and he all piled into the car before heading into the city closest.  
"Don't worry," Jeremy said when Tyler caught his shoulder at the edge of the parking lot, "I'll let you catch your next conquest." He shrugged Tyler off and turned away.  
"You have your cell right?" _What_? Jeremy pivoted, apparently in shock as he stared at Tyler.  
"Yeah," he let out, frowning.  
"Good," Tyler snapped. He couldn't shake it. Something felt off about Jeremy. The nightmare. Last night. This morning he'd seemed okay? Tyler blew out a sigh as he strode towards the flashing lights, leaving Jeremy behind. Jeremy was a big boy. He could handle himself. At least, Tyler thought he could.

He should have learned by now to trust his instincts. Sure he could be a dick but his instincts usually guided him otherwise. It was just when he got angry he stopped listening to them. That was really where his problems lay. But that wasn't the point. The point was as far as Jeremy was concerned Tyler should have followed his instincts. He should have listened to that little uncomfortable wiggle in his stomach. It was maybe two hours after they'd arrived, Tyler was in a small group of people, mostly female, all talking over the rims of their yellow cups. He didn't see Jeremy. Not until he fell into one of the girls, taking them both to the ground. Jeremy didn't even react. By the glazed look in his eyes he didn't even realize he was no longer upright. Tyler yanked him up by the arm, plastic cup crumpling in his hand. He checked on the girl quickly only to be brushed off. Tyler was strangely grateful and began hauling Jeremy towards the car. He tossed away his beer before using his free hand to text Bonnie. He explained with as few letters as possible that he was taking Jeremy home. Bonnie called before he'd managed to get Jeremy buckled in.  
"Yes?"  
"Tyler? What's going on?" At least she sounded sober.  
"Jeremy's high as a fucking kite," Tyler gritted, resisting the urge to bite Jeremy as he struggled with the phone and the seatbelt at the same time as trying to avoid Jeremy's swatting hands. Apparently Jeremy did not want his seatbelt on. Tyler ducked his head and clicked it into place before falling back into his seat and rearranging the phone on his shoulder. "I'm gonna get him home," he sighed.  
"Oh," why did she sound so surprised? "Okay." Jeremy yanked at his seatbelt violently, jumping and covering his ears as Tyler started the engine. Tyler shot a glance to him before hanging up his phone and dropping it into the cup holder.

Tyler wasn't sure what Jeremy had taken or when he'd taken it. All he knew was that Jeremy was on a bad trip now. The boy ended up curled in his seat, head buried in his arms. He didn't even move when Tyler cut the engine.  
"Gilbert," he tried, "come on, let's go." He didn't move. Tyler gritted his teeth and ran a hand down his face. He forced himself to take several deep breaths as he got out of the car and rounded the hood. By the time he pulled open Jeremy's door he was calm enough to deal with him. He leaned in slowly and released the seatbelt before pulling on Jeremy's elbow. "Come inside," he said softly, "come on Jer." That at least got Jeremy to look at him and Tyler used the moment to guide him out of the car. "Come on," he continued, trying to sound soothing, "let's get you inside and into bed okay? Come on Jer, come on." Jeremy was half leaning on him, gripping his arm with both hands as if he was afraid of falling off the planet if he let go. Getting up the stairs was a nightmare. Tyler debated carrying him multiple times but he was partly worried Jeremy wouldn't let him go when it was time to. Better to just guide him. Tyler pushed him past the bedroom door and Jeremy didn't even notice. He didn't seem to notice Tyler putting him in the shower either. Tyler couldn't get his arm free in time but the yelp Jeremy gave was worth it. Served him right for taking drugs. This was the second party he'd ruined for Tyler. The second. That thought firmly in mind Tyler kept him in the shower, using both arms and eventually his full body weight to keep him behind the curtain.

Jeremy was shaking so bad Tyler did have to lift him out of the tub. His skin was frigid to the touch and he looked like a half drowned puppy. The moment Tyler realized it was the exact moment the guilt kicked in. He sighed and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy wasn't clinging to him anymore, teeth chattering as he stared at nothing. Tyler couldn't decide if Jeremy had already forgotten his betrayal or not. He guided him to his room and tried to dry Jeremy's hair and neck a bit, staying away from his face when Jeremy went rigid. Tyler paused long enough to blow out a sigh. He'd fucked up royally this time. Jeremy was still shaking and Tyler dropped the towel to the bed before pulling at Jeremy's shirt, peeling it off slowly to try and keep him calm. Jeremy focused on him for the first time. He looked sad, lips turned in a pout. Tyler was too busy wondering what he was thinking to get out of the way. The next thing he knew Jeremy was kissing him. His lips were cold and clumsy and one of his hands landed on Tyler's neck. Tyler started, shoving him back much harder than he'd meant to. Jeremy landed on the bed and bounced twice, head ducking. "N-No," Tyler managed. "Whoa. Um. No."

At that point Tyler didn't even know what to think. Okay he'd been taking Jeremy's clothes off. But…still…it was him. Tyler jumped when Jeremy burst into tears, curling on the bed and shoving his head into the pillow. "Shit," Tyler let out, "shit, shit." He had no idea what to do. Jeremy was cold and high and crying and what was he supposed to do? "Gilbert," he tried. Jeremy didn't respond. Tyler sat on the bed carefully. "Jeremy," he tried again, touching his shoulder. Jeremy mumbled something Tyler couldn't understand. There was possibly a 'no' in the mess of words. "Jeremy, just, shit," Tyler exhaled. He grasped Jeremy's wrist and pulled him up. "You're cold," he managed, "come here." One of Jeremy's arms wound around his neck and Tyler didn't know what to do other than hold the crying, shivering boy. He rubbed small circles into his back, murmuring nonsense every so often. It seemed to soothe Jeremy well enough and when his breaths fell soft and even against Tyler's neck Tyler laid him back gently. He got off the bed and straightened Jeremy's legs before pulling his shoes off. He managed the socks next and then Tyler paused, frowning. He knew leaving wet clothes on Jeremy was potentially dangerous. Then again there was no way he could strip Jeremy naked. Was there? He winced. No. He settled the sheets over Jeremy before taking hold of the legs of Jeremy's jeans. Glancing to the floor and feeling all of about fourteen he yanked them down, relieved when the soaking jeans moved without waking Jeremy.

Tyler let himself pause. One down. He could do this. He could. It wasn't like he'd never been in a locker room. He'd seen everything before. Plus if Jeremy got sick Elena would kill him. Probably not worth it. He mostly didn't think so. Okay it was debatable. He moved back to the side of the bed and took a quick glance at where Jeremy's hips were before looking to his toes and reaching under the sheets. There was naked skin where he expected boxers and Tyler half flinched, tempted to jump back. He shouldn't even be this embarrassed. There was nothing remotely sexual happening. He was just looking out for Jeremy. Nothing sexual. _Oh god. Don't think anything sexual. Don't you dare. _He didn't even swing that way, that was just one time- _Fuck. Stop. Jesus Lockwood you are going to hell. You are so going to hell. _He started his fingers crawling down in an effort to distract himself. He let out a quick sigh when he finally found the band of Jeremy's boxers, realizing they were dragged down by his jeans. He pulled them quickly, stepping sideways and moving down the bed, when he managed them out from under the sheet he paused and smiled. Then he realized he was holding a sixteen year olds wet boxers in his hand like a prize. _Going to hell_. He moved to the dresser and hung the boxers on a knob before wiping his hands on his jeans. He frowned at them for another moment. When Elena got home she'd want to see Jeremy. Tyler didn't need a neon sign saying her baby brother was buck naked when he was the only one in the house. He gathered Jeremy's wet clothes and carried them down to the dryer before throwing them in.

He'd barely sunk into a chair when the front door swung open and Elena ran, literally ran, inside.  
"Tyler!" she yelled, "I've been calling for an hour! Why didn't you answer?" He remembered his phone in the cup holder with perfect clarity then.  
"Phone's in the car," he mumbled.  
"Where's Jeremy? He's high?" she demanded shrilly.  
"Sleeping it off." This seemed to slow her down and she frowned, hands falling to her hips.  
"Alright," she huffed, swinging hair over her shoulder. "So what happened?" Matt came in then, closing the door behind him and tossing his jacket on the couch. He took the chair across from Tyler and Tyler had to wonder who he was trying to support. Tyler remembered Elena was talking to him and shrugged.  
"I don't know. As soon as I saw how f-messed up he was I got him home. Put him in a cold shower, which didn't help, and got him into bed."  
"You _drove_?" Elena demanded, "You drank and drove? How stupid are you Tyler?" Tyler blinked slowly. How was _he _getting a lecture?  
"I'm fine," he said slowly, "if I hadn't been I would have called a cab like I always do." He spoke again when she opened her mouth, "_Especially _with Jeremy in the car. Fuck's sakes Elena what exactly do you think of me?" That really slowed her down and she snapped her jaw shut.  
"I was just saying," she started after shifting uncomfortably.  
"Just saying what?" he cut her off again, "Saying that after spending the night taking care of _your _little brother that I'm not doing a _good enough_ job?" Elena's cheeks flushed and Tyler guessed it was guilt. He didn't really care one way or the other. He shoved back from the table, trying not to grind his teeth. "I'm going to bed."

The notion of it set him off. Sure if Tyler really wanted to play it safe he could have called a cab. But he wasn't some freshman. He wasn't his father. He knew his limits and he stuck to them. Especially if he was driving someone else. And Jeremy was just a kid! He wouldn't put him at risk like that. He just wouldn't. Tyler didn't think about it, at the top of the steps he turned. Just to make sure he was still asleep. Make sure he wasn't still shaking. Tyler leaned in the doorframe and shook his head. He was still mad but that would have to wait for Jeremy to wake up. Jeremy was indeed still passed out, sheets mostly covering his chest. Tyler backed out of the room as he heard Matt and Elena murmuring at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't stay to eavesdrop, avoiding the creaky boards on the way to his room and slipping in.

…

Jeremy woke up with Tyler, Matt, Elena, and Caroline all staring at him. He blinked rapidly and pulled the sheets up.  
"Can I help you?" Tyler spoke first.  
"Will you tell them I didn't do that to your face?" he snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Jeremy looked to Elena for a clue.  
"Do what to my face?" He felt himself frown. "What?" He lifted a hand to his cheek. Everything felt normal. His fingertips moved down slowly. _Ouch_. Okay. His jaw hurt. His lips were a bit sore too. "What happened last night?" he questioned as he realized he didn't remember anything since the middle of the party. The end of the party? He was lost.  
"Jeremy," Elena started. He winced immediately. It was her 'Oh Jeremy' tone. "You got high last night."  
"What? No I didn't."  
"Don't lie to me. You've been upset. Tyler told me about your nightmare." His eyes shot to Tyler at that and Tyler had the decency to look away.  
"I did your fucking laundry," Jeremy hissed.  
"I'm hungry," Caroline announced, obviously bored with the conversation. She rounded the others and left, rubbing at her cheek as she did.  
"Look I didn't-am I naked? Why are you all in here? What the hell?" Jeremy's voice started to rise. "At least let me get dressed! Jesus Christ!"  
"We are not done talking," Elena said, lips pursing.  
"Get out!" Jeremy bellowed, tossing a pillow at her. Tyler looked grateful to be leaving and Matt shook his head quickly before pulling Elena from the room and closing the door.

Jeremy glanced under the sheets once they were gone and as he'd suspected he was totally naked. What the hell had happened to his clothes? More importantly, had he gotten high last night? He'd felt…okay not great but he'd been okay. He'd been okay. He frowned. Something must have happened. He dressed and stretched slowly, going to the bathroom and doing a double take. The lower half of his face was pretty much striped purple, covering his mouth and jaw. He peered at the injury. What the hell? He felt like he was in a movie suddenly. He blew out a sigh and tried to flatten his hair a bit before going downstairs.  
"Sit," Elena said immediately, pointing to a chair. Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat.  
"Let me just clarify before we start. Drinking illegally is fine, for _everyone_, but I can't get high?"  
"Not the point and you know it. You should have told me you weren't feeling well. Better than a backslide."  
"I didn't backslide!" he denied immediately. "I was hardly even drinking and then…" he frowned. Nothing.  
"And then what?" Elena demanded.  
"I can't remember," he admitted slowly.  
"Maybe it will come back," Matt said hesitantly, "if you don't badger him."  
"Christ sakes," Tyler added, "let the boy eat." He set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jeremy as he said it and Jeremy stared at him eyes so wide that Tyler looked away quickly.  
"If you hurt him," Elena started, turning away from Jeremy and pointing at Tyler.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But I didn't so calm down and let Jeremy eat."

Jeremy froze reaching for a piece of bacon.  
"Okay seriously what happened last night? You never call me Jeremy."  
"I may or may not have put you in a cold shower to try and sober you up," Tyler admitted as if each word physically pained him before moving back into the kitchen. Jeremy accepted this before picking up some bacon and taking a bite.  
"I woke up naked," he realized aloud, bite of bacon sitting awkwardly on his tongue. The kitchen went perfectly silent. Tyler didn't say anything in response, suddenly very busy at the stove. "Oh my god," Jeremy exhaled, blood draining from his face. "Oh my god." He shoveled steaming eggs into his mouth and chewed violently, trying desperately not to think.  
"You didn't share that with us Ty," Matt offered, tone surprisingly neutral.  
"Oh come on like I stopped to snap pictures. The sheet stayed over him and I didn't see anything," he paused to gesture with the spatula, "not that I wanted to. Got it?"  
"Jesus Tyler," Elena added, running a hand through her hair.  
"You want him to catch pneumonia?" Silence answered him and Tyler returned to the stove. "Yeah I didn't think so." Jeremy continued shoving food into his mouth, eager to clear the plate and escape. He needed to die in peace. His jaw began to ache and the more he thought about the pain the more it bothered him. He choked on some eggs and his fork clattered to the floor as he gasped.  
"Jeremy?" Of course Elena was there immediately.

He drank a huge gulp of orange juice before swallowing slowly.  
"This douchebag made me take the drugs. He figured I was going to rat him out if I didn't take some."  
"Wait what?" Tyler demanded, abandoning the stove in favor of the table.  
"Fucking sucker punched me and then sat on me, held my mouth closed until it dissolved." He touched a hand to his jaw, remembering flickers of the painful scuffle. "Everybody else just laughed." Elena hugged him suddenly.  
"So you _didn't _take drugs? Are you okay? Oh I'm so proud of you!"  
"Yeah now that I didn't backslide," Jeremy couldn't help but snap. He edged out of her arms after another moment, sliding out of his chair. "You all thought I did drugs." He shook his head to himself. "And you," he rounded on Tyler but the words wouldn't come so he just ended up shaking his head again. "I'm going out," he finally managed.  
"Jer," Elena sighed and he ignored her.  
"Gilbert wait up," Tyler called and Jeremy ignored him too, something twisting in his stomach strangely.

He stomped all the way up the stairs and plopped down on the bed to yank shoes on. Now that he remembered what had happened, which was _ridiculous_ just by the way, he was pissed. Everyone had just assumed he'd taken them willingly. Screw up Jeremy. Such a stupid kid. Look he's made a mistake again. Let's all stand here and wag our fingers. And talk about him. And throw him in cold showers. And strip him naked while he's unconscious. Okay so the last two were Tyler. There was no reason for that. He wasn't worried about what had happened with Tyler while he was drugged out of his mind. Not worried at all. He paused to rip a hand through his hair. He needed to get out of here. He desperately needed to get out of here. Tyler stopped in the doorway, arms crossing after a moment.  
"What?" Jeremy snapped. "Something else to tell me?" Tyler's head tilted to the side slightly and he frowned.  
"No. Nothing. You're leaving?"  
"For now."  
"Where you going?"  
"Don't know." Silence fell between them. "I don't need you checking up on me, watching over me whatever," Jeremy added eventually. Tyler didn't respond.

Jeremy blew out a sigh and stood, eyes going to Tyler as the shorter boy shifted back. "You all treat me like a kid and it was funny for a while but not anymore."  
"Funny?" Tyler murmured.  
"My parents are dead you dick. Show me one kid whose parents are dead." Tyler scowled then.  
"So where are you going?"  
"Fuck off."  
"You're angry."  
"I _am_?" Jeremy mocked surprise poorly.  
"You shouldn't be," Tyler replied. "I know a place," he added before Jeremy could fire back, "I'll take you."  
"Why would I go anywhere with you?"  
"How far were you planning to get on foot?" Just like that, in a matter of moments, Tyler had him. Jeremy wanted to get out of here and Tyler was the best way to do that.  
"Fine."

The car ride passed in silence for several minutes before Jeremy spoke. "Why did you tell her about the nightmare?" Tyler sighed.  
"This morning she was in full freak out mode. She saw your face and thought we'd gotten into a fight. Maybe that's why you'd taken the drugs. Then I told her we hadn't fought so she wanted to know what did happen and she wouldn't let it drop so I finally told her."  
"Yeah but I didn't take the drugs."  
"We know that now." Another silence.  
"I was never actually that into drugs," Jeremy insisted after a while.  
"No?"  
"Vicki," Jeremy explained shortly. Tyler didn't respond to that. Jeremy let the silence settle. They were both on thin ice now and he knew it.  
"Vicki," Tyler echoed softly when they pulled into the marina. "Whatever happened with that?"  
"What do you mean happened? Nothing happened. What was supposed to have happened?" Jeremy questioned, little patience for mention of the girl.  
"No just…you were all about her for a while and then…"  
"And then you."

They didn't talk after that. Tyler led Jeremy down to his boat and pulled the keys from under the seat. He started the engine and Jeremy settled on the low bench at the back of the boat. It was maybe half an hour before Tyler docked at a small island.  
"It's usually abandoned. I can come back in a couple hours." Jeremy stepped off the boat without a word and headed for the beach. The engine started again and Tyler pulled away. Jeremy moved further down the beach before kicking off his shoes and dropping into the sand. He laid an arm over his eyes and sighed. List of things he didn't want to think about. Last night. Tyler seeing him naked. Vicki. All three were at the front of his mind. He pushed his head back into the sand and squeezed his eyes closed even tighter. He didn't want to think about any of it. _Whatever happened with that? _As if he had no idea. As if he'd had no part in it. But maybe Tyler had already forgotten. Maybe it was just a fling for him. Maybe Jeremy had just been the speed bump that he plowed right over. Not that it really mattered. Vicki was a mass of tangled hair and smeared eyeliner on her best day. Jeremy's heart wasn't supposed to get caught up in the mess that was Vicki Donovan. Not that he could have seen it coming. But he wasn't supposed to be thinking about this. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about how stupid and naïve he'd been. It had seemed so simple at the start.

…

Tyler waited impatiently. He mostly figured when Jeremy got done finding himself or being mad or whatever he was even doing, he'd call. But the afternoon crept on and no call came. When the sun finally touched the horizon Tyler headed back to the marina. He'd just have to go get Jeremy and that was that. He called Jeremy when he got close, one hand on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes on the water. Jeremy's phone went to voicemail. Tyler sighed and flicked his phone closed. It was only when he got to the island and saw an empty beach that he began to worry. He cut the engine and dropped the keys in the seat before reaching under it for the lantern his mother had insisted they keep there. He jumped to the rickety dock and tied the boat, not that it would go anywhere, before rushing onto the island.  
"Jeremy!" he yelled, completely unable to keep the worry from his tone. Fear was gripping him tightly and Tyler didn't know what he would do if anything had happened to Jeremy. "Jeremy!" he yelled, free hand digging into his pocket for his phone. He called again and it went straight to voicemail again. Tyler gritted his teeth.  
"I don't have my phone," came the calm reply from behind him. Tyler pivoted so quickly sand flew up in his wake.  
"Why the hell not?" he snapped, seeing Jeremy leaning against a palm tree casually.  
"It was in my jeans last night. Where'd you put it before my shower?" _Oh_. "Great," Jeremy sighed, reading Tyler's expression perfectly.  
"I'll get you a new one. A better one," Tyler said distractedly, "you ready to go?" He couldn't explain whatever was twisting in his gut. Now that he knew Jeremy was okay he just wanted to get out of here. Back to civilization.  
"Yeah I guess. Not that I wasn't growing to like it after being abandoned all day. There's food at the house right?"

Tyler waited for him to start walking before he turned back to the boat.  
"Of course there's food. You want pizza? We'll order pizza."  
"Okay stop trying to bribe me it's weird and I feel like I need a shower."  
"I'm not trying to bribe you Jesus Gilbert."  
"Fine then stop acting weird Dick."  
"Get on the damn boat."  
"That's the plan. Obviously."  
"I am trying to help you," Tyler snapped, relief seeping out of him as anger replaced it, "stop being such a punk."  
"You left me here all day!" Tyler stopped before rounding on him.  
"It's not like I meant to Jeremy! Fucking hell." Jeremy stopped too, eyebrows drawing together as he frowned.  
"Why are you calling me Jeremy?"  
"Oh my god," Tyler let out, turning back to the boat, "you just have to complain about everything don't you?" Tyler lifted one foot onto the boat and pulled himself up, pausing as it rocked. The lantern swung in his hand and he looked up to see a huge grey wolf staring back at him. Breath caught in his chest and his hand released the bar, the dock greeting his falling body suddenly. He was struggling to his feet before he really wanted to; glad to see Jeremy was still a ways up the dock.

"What the hell?" Jeremy protested as Tyler simply grabbed his arm and started dragging him.  
"There is a wolf," Tyler managed, "on the boat."  
"Tyler we're in Florida."  
"I don't think the wolf cares Gilbert."  
"Look it's dark," Jeremy started, "maybe you just thought you saw a wolf."  
"I saw a fucking wolf," Tyler gritted, dragging Jeremy even when he started to dig his feet into the sand.  
"Tyler wolves do not live in Florida. It must have just been a shadow." Tyler just kept pulling him, further up the beach and towards the hill in the trees. "Maybe you should just give me the lantern and let me go take a look."  
"No. You're not going down there."  
"Tyler I've been on this beach all day, there are no wolves!" A howl split through the air, shockingly loud. Jeremy stopped fighting suddenly, falling into Tyler as Tyler continued to pull him. Tyler felt like saying something then but instead he just worried about getting them somewhere safe. He knew there was a small system of caves on the island but the last thing they needed was to get trapped with a wolf in the way of the only exit. Caves were not a good idea. At least if they got to the top of the hill there was a chance they'd see the wolf and maybe even think of a way to protect themselves.

At the crest of the hill, Jeremy's collar still tight in his fist, Tyler finally let himself stop. "Um," Jeremy exhaled before tugging Tyler's hand out of his shirt.  
"No wolves huh?"  
"It's _Florida_." Tyler set the lantern at their feet before running his hands over his head.  
"Maybe it was just looking for food," he suggested after a moment.  
"Did it look scrawny?"  
"No. Thing was huge."  
"Good," Jeremy exhaled, plopping into the knee high grass, "means it's not starving." Tyler shifted on his feet, still feeling…unbalanced. "Relax Lockwood. It's outnumbered and doesn't need to try and eat us. It won't attack." After another moment he pulled Tyler down by the pocket close to his knee. "We'll just…wait here."  
"Alright," Tyler agreed, propping his elbows on his knees.  
"Next time you strand me on an island bring me food Lockwood."  
"Noted." _Back to Lockwood. That's something. _

"Anything else happen last night?" Jeremy questioned, the lantern the only thing illuminating half his face as he stared at the sky.  
"Nothing important," Tyler lied, glancing away.  
"Really?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler heard him shift but ignored it, avoiding looking at him like he was hoping to avoid this conversation. "Cause I keep getting flickers." Tyler blew out a sigh. Maybe there was no use trying to avoid this conversation. He turned onto his side, elbow digging into the grass so he could hold up his head.  
"Okay so maybe something happened." Jeremy's tongue dashed over his lips and he blinked.  
"What?" Tyler was too close. He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if Jeremy had been sober. _One time_. He managed a sigh, barely, and looked away again.  
"Uh, we…ah…"  
"Shit," Jeremy sighed. "I kissed you didn't I?"  
"A little bit, yeah."  
"And then I cried." Tyler shifted onto his back again.  
"You were high," he said with a tiny shrug, "shit happens."  
"It wasn't about my parents, just so we're clear."  
"What was it about?" Tyler questioned before he could stop himself.  
"Fuck off," Jeremy replied immediately.  
"Okay." It was a while before Jeremy said,  
"We're alright, aren't we?"  
"Yeah. Course."

Tyler woke up before Jeremy to find that they'd shifted closer during the night. His arm was over Jeremy's side and Jeremy was practically pressed into his chest.  
"Jeremy," he murmured, stretching slightly. Jeremy shifted; face tilting up as he sighed. Tyler's eyes fell to his lips. He wondered again. What would kissing Jeremy be like? His hand inched out before he really realized it, just the tip of his middle finger grazing along Jeremy's upper lip. Jeremy shifted again, closer, and Tyler panicked, rolling away and pushing up to his knees. "Gilbert," he called louder, "wake up." Jeremy groaned and Tyler pushed to his feet before glancing over the crest of the hill. No sign of anything but treetops. "Gilbert come on let's get out of here."  
"Gilbert," Jeremy mumbled, finally opening his eyes.  
"That's your name isn't it?" Tyler snapped. Jeremy ran a hand over his hair, glancing away. It seemed like a long time before he stood.  
"Fine," he said, "let's go." They made their way back down the hill before picking through the trees slowly. They reached the beach to see another boat docked next to theirs. It was Jeremy who saw her first. "Is she…feeding that wolf?" he questioned, stopping at Tyler's side.  
"Uh," Tyler managed. "I think she is."  
"You think it's anything good?" Jeremy questioned next. Tyler laughed, softening it to a chuckle when he saw Jeremy's scowl.  
"Sorry." The wolf, who'd turned hearing Tyler's laugh, barked and bounded across the sand towards them. Tyler shifted in front of Jeremy, body tensing. The wolf stopped maybe a foot away, sand spraying up, and barked again. Both boys watched him, neither moving.

"He won't bite," the blonde woman said, shifting some loose curls out of her face. "Come on boy, you had your fun now let's go home." The wolf whined, staying where he was. The woman frowned, slinging her bag over a shoulder. "Come on," she repeated. The wolf whined again before stepping towards Tyler deliberately. Tyler swallowed roughly but stepped forward to meet him rather than letting him get closer to Jeremy. "Very protective of your boyfriend," she said next.  
"What?" Jeremy demanded before Tyler had recognized the words.  
"He's my friend's kid brother," Tyler corrected, trying not to shiver as the wolf nosed at his wrist.  
"That's all that's between you?" she questioned, shock lacing her tone. "Mace seems to think it's more," she added when Tyler's eyebrow spiked.  
"Yeah well he's wrong," Tyler informed her, not allowing himself to think about Jeremy's lips. Jeremy shoved past him, stomping towards the boat. Tyler stared after him for a second before turning back to the woman. "We have to go." Jeremy reached the boat first and climbed on in jerky motions before dropping onto the bench seat again.  
"What?" Tyler questioned as he climbed past.  
"Nothing," Jeremy said, crossing his arms. "Let's go."

…

There really weren't many ways for this spring break to get worse for him. Tyler had seen him naked. He'd been down memory lane with Vicki. Oh and he'd kissed Tyler Lockwood and he couldn't even remember it. Not to mention if Tyler said 'kid brother' one more fucking time…Jeremy was going to lose it. He was literally going to lose it. Bad enough that Elena still treated him like a kid. The fact that Tyler was always going to see him as Elena's kid brother was what was killing him. At least when he was with Vicki he was competition. He winced before closing his eyes. He did not just have that thought. There was nothing good about his relationship with Vicki. He hadn't even learned anything. Jeremy shook the thought away.  
"You gonna tell me what I said?" Tyler questioned as they pulled into the marina.  
"Just stop talking Dick."  
"We're back to Dick?" Tyler questioned, cutting the engine.  
"That's your name isn't it?" Jeremy snapped. Tyler's head ducked briefly.  
"Whatever Gilbert." He turned, pocketing the keys and crossing to Jeremy. "Here's a clue for you. You want people to stop calling you a kid, stop acting like a damn kid." For a few moments Jeremy sat stock still in shock. Tyler had just pulled the high and mighty act. On him. Tyler Lockwood. It was like the facts wouldn't go right in his head. How could this be right? Tyler wasn't even two years older than him. And he was a douche. Him telling Jeremy to grow up? It should have been funny. It really should have been. The only thing was Jeremy couldn't figure out why it wasn't.

Tyler was already in the car by the time he'd made it off the boat. Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed to the car, trying not to sulk. He climbed in and shut the door, buckling in.  
"I'm sorry I called you a dick," he said, looking out his window.  
"Alright. You hungry?" Jeremy's stomach tightened and growled just at the thought of food, he nodded quickly. "Let's go eat," Tyler added.  
"I don't have my wallet," Jeremy exhaled, frowning.  
"It's fine."  
"Okay," Jeremy managed quietly after a minute. "Oh we should probably call Elena too. She's gotta be freaking out." Tyler stopped at the edge of the parking lot before fishing out his phone.  
"Here," he tossed it at Jeremy and turned out onto the street. Jeremy opened it to see a black screen. He pressed buttons experimentally, frowning again when nothing happened.  
"I think your phone's dead."  
"And my car charger is in my bag at the house," Tyler sighed, "of course it is." They stopped at a light and Tyler glanced to Jeremy. "Breakfast or house?"  
"Food," Jeremy answered immediately. Tyler smiled slightly before looking back to the road.  
"Good answer." They found a buffet and breakfast was mostly Jeremy shoving food in his face, the waitress trying to keep his water full. When Jeremy had eaten so much his entire abdomen hurt he leaned back and stretched.  
"Okay I feel better," he murmured. Tyler couldn't help a quick laugh.  
"Good. You've got egg on your face by the way." Jeremy felt his cheeks heat as he grabbed a napkin to mop off his face.

Elena was on them as soon as they walked in the door but surprisingly enough she was after Tyler, not Jeremy.  
"Where the hell were you two? And you know you put Jeremy's phone through the dryer right? It's fried. We've been calling you for hours! I almost reported you two missing."  
"At least they're not fighting," Matt pointed out, rubbing her arms.  
"That is not the point," Elena snapped, shrugging him off.  
"Jesus Elena," Jeremy muttered, heading for the stairs, "it's spring break. Take a pill."  
"Jeremy you are my responsibility!" Elena yelped, moving to the bottom of the stairs, one hand slapping on the railing. Jeremy stopped half way up the stairs and turned back to her. He forced himself not to look at Tyler.  
"No Elena. I'm my responsibility. You're your responsibility." The announcement shocked the room silent and Jeremy climbed the rest of the stairs before going into his room and flopping on the bed. The massive lump of food in his stomach was threatening to come back up and he pressed both hands against it, trying to force his stomach to settle. He let his eyes close and sighed. A nap sounded really good right now. Really, really good.

"Hey," Jeremy's eyes shot open to see Tyler in the doorframe. "Looks like I owe you a new phone."  
"Okay?"  
"You hiding a cell phone store under the bed?"  
"Your house," Jeremy returned, forcing himself not to smile, "you tell me."  
"Bonnie wants to go to a party in Miami tonight so if you want to go we need to go now."  
"You're driving three hours for a party?"  
"Supposed to be the best one of the year," Tyler returned, shrugging one shoulder.  
"Aren't they all?" Tyler rolled his eyes quickly, lips curling even as he did.  
"Alright Jeremy act like you don't want to go." It made Jeremy pause but for once he didn't comment on it.  
"Actually after the last two nights I think staying in has got my name written all over it." He pushed off the bed and passed Tyler when the shorter boy didn't move.  
"Up to you," Tyler murmured, following him.

As Tyler promised he got Jeremy a better phone. He insisted and no matter how many times Jeremy said he was being ridiculous or that it was too expensive Tyler just kept brushing him off. Tyler seemed incredibly satisfied when Jeremy spent the whole ride back to the house setting it up and downloading games. His first text was from Caroline, informing them that Matt and Elena were staying in for the night and she was about to vomit, finished with a 'haul ass.' He sighed and let his head fall to the window.  
"Guess I'm going to the party."  
"Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Matt and Elena are staying in."  
"Gross." Jeremy laughed shortly.  
"Yeah that's what Caroline said."  
"Speak of the devil," Tyler didn't bother to park as Caroline and Bonnie rushed out the door and to the car.  
"Go, go, go," Bonnie chanted, clutching the back of Jeremy's seat.  
"Why does Jeremy get shotgun?" Caroline whined.  
"Because he was in the car first. No One Direction today Forbes." Caroline leaned back in her seat and pouted.  
"One Direction?" Jeremy winced. Tyler shook his head quickly. He flicked on the radio and surfed quickly until he found a rock station, ignoring the protests from the back and secretly thrilling at the smile Tyler shot him.

Jeremy ended up falling asleep and it wasn't until they arrived in Miami that Tyler turned the music back up. Jeremy felt himself blush. Tyler had turned the radio down for him? He'd bought him breakfast and a new phone and he was calling him Jeremy and suddenly Jeremy was incredibly uncomfortable with all of it. Suddenly it seemed a lot like flirting. That was insane. But he'd stepped in front of the wolf. And…Jeremy tried to shake it off. It was just him seeing what he wanted to see. That was all. Years of infatuation were finally coming to a head, here, on spring break. He sighed to himself. _Great_. Maybe it was time to actually try to get over Tyler. He was so lost in that thought he hadn't noticed they'd parked. Tyler's hand landed on his shoulder and Jeremy jumped.  
"Come on Jeremy, dinner." That made sense seeing as they were parked outside a restaurant.  
"I still don't have my wallet," he blurted. Tyler smiled.  
"It's fine." _It is not fine_. Why was Tyler so okay with this?  
"Are you two done making out?" Caroline demanded from the sidewalk. "I'd like to eat before I die."  
"Can it Forbes," Tyler called, climbing out of the car and slamming his door. Jeremy inhaled deeply and held it in his chest for several moments, getting out of the car before releasing it. Now Tyler was defending him? For the longest moment Jeremy couldn't catch his breath. His chest pinched painfully and he had to force himself to walk into the restaurant and sit down. And he'd always thought it was so bad when Tyler didn't even notice him. He was not going to lose his mind over this. It was official. Tonight he got over Tyler Lockwood.

It was surprisingly easy once the decision was made. Dinner passed uneventfully and arriving at the party Jeremy wasn't nervous as he used to be. Instead, he was on the hunt. It only took half an hour. Jeremy's plastic cup was almost full when he settled against a wall, making eye contact several times with a guy that he had to admit was obscenely good looking. He glanced away and took a small sip, letting the cup linger at his lips longer than necessary. He forced himself not to look back to the other boy, pleasantly surprised to hear someone addressing him.  
"I would ask if you want to grab a drink but that seems a bit pointless." Jeremy looked to him slowly, lips curving. He waved his cup slightly. The boy smiled in response, adjusting the hat half covering his black hair. "So you must have been looking at me for another reason?"  
"I must have," Jeremy answered.  
"I'm Holden," he said, stepping closer.  
"Jeremy," Jeremy returned, taking another sip. As soon as he lowered the cup Holden pulled him off the wall by a belt loop, leaning in and catching his lips. Jeremy hummed into the kiss, his free hand falling on Holden's shoulder. There was an edge to the way Holden slanted his mouth over Jeremy's and it made Jeremy's heart pick up. Holden took his cup from him and set it on a table as he pulled Jeremy through the writhing masses of bodies and towards the door, still only by one belt loop. They spilled into the parking lot and Holden kissed him again, one hand pressing tight against his lower back. "You have protection right?" Holden might have been as surprised as Jeremy that he was asking. He smiled though, one fingertip grazing along Jeremy's jaw. His hazel eyes flickered as he examined Jeremy.  
"Of course I have protection." Jeremy laughed quietly in response, leaning in again. It seemed like things were finally going his way.

Suddenly he was being yanked backwards by his collar, accompanied by a  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get off him!" Jeremy shoved Tyler off him roughly, that at least he was used to from Tyler.  
"Tyler what the hell?"  
"Who's this?" Holden asked smirking as his jaw clenched.  
"He's just my sister's friend," Jeremy said dismissively, stepping towards Holden as he righted his shirt.  
"You know he's sixteen right?" Tyler questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting Jeremy a glare. Jeremy's jaw flapped open.  
"You're sixteen?" Holden questioned then.  
"I just said he was," Tyler insisted hotly before Jeremy could even form a response.  
"Shame," Holden allowed. He pulled Jeremy close and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding out and pressing against Jeremy's closed lips. He pulled back before Jeremy could really react and smirked at Tyler before going back into the party.  
"Jeremy," Tyler gritted out, "what do you think you're doing?"  
"I wouldn't think you would need an explanation Lockwood," Jeremy snarled, barely even able to manage the words.  
"He was an asshole!"  
"How the fuck would you know?" Jeremy demanded shoving Tyler as his temper flared. Tyler rocked forward and for a split second Jeremy thought he was going to get punched. Instead Tyler took hold of his wrist and started dragging him through the parking lot.

Jeremy dug his feet into the asphalt and yanked on his arm, tempted to kick Tyler when he wasn't released. "Get off me! What the hell are you doing?" Tyler just kept pulling. "Damn it Lockwood!" Tyler stopped and spun, pushing Jeremy into a car and pinning him there.  
"First name basis Jeremy. Starting now."  
"Fuck you!" Jeremy tried to catch his breath at the same time as he tried to ignore the way Tyler's hips were pressed fully against his. "Why?" he demanded as it occurred to him to ask.  
"Because," Tyler allowed, hands rising into Jeremy's peripheral vision, "if you're going to experiment it's going to be with me Jeremy." His hands were on either side of Jeremy's head then, pulling him closer as he leaned in. Jeremy was totally paralyzed, eyes going wide as Tyler kissed him. Tyler's lips softened after the first second, moving slightly until their lips were pressed together perfectly. Jeremy still couldn't move and everything inside of him was screaming. Tyler was kissing him! And he was just letting it happen like a corpse! His lips fell open on a slight gasp and he pressed forward, kissing Tyler back, catching Tyler's bottom lip as his hands found Tyler's hip and back and tried to yank him closer. Tyler groaned before lifting Jeremy up onto the hood of the car, hands settling on either side of him. His tongue slid along Jeremy's bottom lip and Jeremy opened his mouth immediately, as if he was desperate for it. He was desperate for it. Tyler's tongue touched his softly before sliding along it and Jeremy nearly shuddered just at the sheer sensation of it. He managed to hook his legs around the backs of Tyler's thighs as he let Tyler explore his mouth. Tyler knew exactly what he was doing, just as Jeremy always knew he would. But he'd learned a few tricks of his own.

Using his hold on Tyler Jeremy rocked his hips forward, rolled them up and back and then repeated the motion. Tyler broke away to moan, one hand gripping the back of Jeremy's elbow so tightly Jeremy thought it might bruise. He wrapped one hand around the back of Tyler's neck and dragged him back down, kissing his jaw before making it back to his mouth. He rocked his hips again and nipped at Tyler's lip, chest tightening as Tyler moaned again. Tyler's other hand pressed between his shoulder blades and Jeremy didn't know if he was trying to help or not. It didn't really matter. "Car," Tyler mumbled, blinking a few times, "we should get to the car."  
"Unh unh," Jeremy muttered, "not moving." No way was he chancing either of them coming to their senses.  
"Anyone could just," Tyler protested, eyes narrowing as Jeremy rolled his hips again.  
"_Tyler_. I don't care." Tyler went perfectly still for just a second.  
"Mm, fuck," he breathed, kissing Jeremy again. His hands were on the move and working between their bodies. Jeremy tried to protest, abandoning that when Tyler's tongue tangled with his again.  
"Tyler please," Jeremy was begging even as he was arching into the touch and it was overwhelming but Jeremy still needed more. He wanted Tyler's hands on every inch of him. He wanted them to keep sharing the same air. He wanted Tyler inside of him. "Please Tyler," the name ended on a whimper as Tyler's hands unbuttoned his jeans and yanked the zipper down.  
"Fuck Jer," Tyler groaned into his mouth and it was all Jeremy could do not to whimper again. It wasn't the fact that Tyler was cursing, it was the fact that he was between Jeremy's thighs while doing it. Jeremy rolled his hips again, solidly trapping Tyler's hand between their bodies. He couldn't help another moan at that, grabbing Tyler's shirt and yanking him forward to kiss him again. It was almost ridiculous the way they were pressed together, Jeremy clutching and clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Tyler wasn't protesting, completely the opposite. He latched onto Jeremy's neck, sucking hard. Jeremy wondered how long he'd been waiting for this, head lolling back. It seemed like forever.

He'd just settled back against the hood, giving Tyler's hand about an inch to move, when the blast of a car horn stopped them both in their tracks.  
"Yeah!" a male voice yelled, "Get some!" Tyler huffed out a breath, lips curling.  
"Let's get to the car," he muttered, one hand finding Jeremy's wrist. Jeremy didn't move. He could almost picture how he looked right now, eyes wide, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, hair pressed and tossed in every direction. Tyler looked about the same as he always looked. Like a sin of the flesh walking. _If you're going to experiment it's going to be with me Jeremy._ Tyler laughed again, quietly. "Come on." Jeremy still didn't move, even when Tyler gave a slight tug on his wrist.  
"I can't," Jeremy exhaled so softly he didn't even hear the words.  
"Hm?" Tyler questioned, pressing in close again, letting their foreheads touch. Jeremy inhaled shortly and swallowed.  
"I can't," he repeated, voice breaking. Tyler lifted up very slowly, one hand still on Jeremy's wrist, the other sliding off his hip.  
"What's wrong Jer?" Jeremy swallowed again as the realization that he was going to cry hit him square in the chest. He untangled his fingers from Tyler's shirt before pushing him back. He shook his head slowly, pulling his wrist from Tyler's grasp.  
"I don't-I can't. I _can't_."  
"Okay," Tyler said quickly, too quickly. "We'll find a hotel." Jeremy shook his head again. He didn't get it. Of course he didn't get it. It wasn't as if he had any clue how head over heels Jeremy had been for years.  
"I don't want to experiment," he paused, knowing the words could be taken the wrong way, "with you." Nearly perfect silence, only sounds of the party behind them. A one off. A dirty quick fuck in the backseat. No. He thought he could but he couldn't.

Tyler backed up quickly, ran a hand over his hair. For just a moment he looked thrown. He blinked and it was gone.  
"Okay," he said simply, as if they were discussing the weather. "Let's go back in." Jeremy huffed out what might have been a laugh, eyes burning.  
"Go ahead," he managed. Tyler paused, clearly unsure and Jeremy sighed. "Just go. Please."  
"Jeremy…"  
"Lockwood," Jeremy spat, knowing he only had a few more seconds before the tears escaped, "get out of my fucking sight." He ducked his head and tried to smooth his hair, exhaling quietly when Tyler left without another word. Jeremy waited a few more moments before he slid from the hood, trying to refasten his jeans with shaky hands and blurry vision. He couldn't quite manage them and a quiet sob escaped. He started walking, one hand holding his pants up, the other swiping at his cheeks as tears descended. They were in the city somewhere, what looked like a warehouse district, and Jeremy was sure a hotel couldn't be far. He just needed some time. He needed some time to figure out what he was going to do. First he thought he was getting over Tyler. They he thought he was sleeping with Tyler. Now all he knew was that it felt remarkably like his heart had been broken. It was ridiculous in a way because really he was the one that had stopped it. He didn't have to do that. He could have had sex with Tyler, just the once. He could have had that. But he said no. He stopped in a side alley and pressed against the wall, crying until his chest ached with it and his eyes felt dry and itchy. It was only then that he managed to close his jeans. One more swipe of his cheeks and he dug his phone out of his pocket to call Jenna.

…

It was Elena who finally found him. After nearly ten hours of absolute misery and panic for Tyler it was Elena who called with the news that Jeremy was safe and sound at a hotel. Tyler had lost track of how many times he'd called him. He didn't know how many times he'd replayed everything that had happened. He tried not to think of that part of it though because every time he did it was like an itch started under his skin. What he wouldn't give to find out how it would have ended. He gritted his teeth and shook the smoldering memories away. God he was such an idiot. You can't just jump a kid in a parking lot. He didn't blame Jeremy for bolting. Not really. He just wished it hadn't happened. He wished he could have found a way to make it work. That didn't matter now though. Jeremy didn't want to. But he was okay. Tyler heaved out a sigh and knocked on the door, only then wondering if Jeremy would even answer. An insane panic gripped him, stopping his lungs, only receding when Jeremy opened the door, blinking at him a few times. Tyler's breath let out in a rush and he surged forward, pulling Jeremy into his arms.  
"Oh god," he exhaled, holding him tight, "I thought something had happened." Jeremy sagged into him, breathing softly against his neck for a moment.  
"Um," he let out, "can I get dressed?" Tyler released him so suddenly he fell and Tyler had to steady him again.  
"Sorry," he said immediately, only then realizing Jeremy was only wearing his jeans. His hands and arms began to burn where their skin had connected. That had to be his imagination. Didn't it? Jeremy flushed and turned away. Tyler wasn't sure if that meant he was invited in. He felt awkward standing in the doorway and he and Jeremy really needed to talk anyways. He stepped in and let the door fall shut softly. Jeremy made his way back into the room, grabbing his shirt off the char in the corner. Tyler tried not to stare and failed, he did keep himself from licking his lips. _Off limits. _His hands curled on themselves.

He shouldn't be surprised though. Not after everything. He took a step back and settled against the door, trapping his hands behind his back. The urge to _touchtastekissown _was still there. He couldn't figure it out. When this had started. When he suddenly wanted every single part of Jeremy he could have. It didn't used to be that way he knew. But now it was. Now it was and Jeremy didn't seem to want anything to do with him. That wouldn't have bothered Tyler a while ago. "I'm sorry about last night," he said when Jeremy's back was still turned. The ripples of his back had disappeared under fabric but Tyler still couldn't concentrate. Not totally.  
"What for?" Jeremy questioned, turning around and running a hand through his hair.  
"What do you mean what for?" Tyler demanded, staring at him. Jeremy shrugged one shoulder and looked away.  
"You tried to get in my pants Lockwood. That's what you do. Did your MO change recently?" It was like the words came out in a foreign language and Tyler had to translate them before he could react.  
"No," he managed, frowning, "no." Jeremy didn't say anything. "It wasn't like that," Tyler insisted.  
"It doesn't matter what it was like," Jeremy muttered, "I was drunk, you had some alpha male complex. Whatever Lockwood."  
"Tyler," he gritted out.  
"Tyler," Jeremy agreed voice totally flat. It left Tyler remarkably unsatisfied. "What do you want?" he questioned after another moment.  
"I'm here to take you back to the house," Tyler answered, trying to get his body to relax. He still felt…on edge. There was a desperation clinging to him. "Why is your phone turned off?" he demanded suddenly. Jeremy shrugged.  
"Didn't feel like talking to anyone."  
"Well that's pretty stupid Jeremy. You can't just disappear into a massive city, tell no one where you're going, and then turn off your phone." At this Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"I'm fine."  
"People were worried," Tyler gritted out, pushing off the door.

Jeremy watched him carefully, crossing his arms after another moment.  
"I told Elena-"  
"Not Elena Jeremy. _Me_. I was worried." Jeremy's mouth pressed tight and he honestly looked puzzled at that.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Tyler stopped short at that and he realized, with another brief panic, that he had no idea how to respond to that.  
"Because why?" Jeremy pressed, "I'm just Elena's kid brother." It took Tyler a second to realize Jeremy was throwing his own words back in his face. He blew out a heavy sigh and looked to the maroon curtains behind Jeremy. He felt even more on edge without the door holding him in place. He knew he shouldn't but he took another step forward.  
"Jeremy," somehow that was all he could manage. Jeremy was still watching him, body stretching up and almost away as he approached. It was only when Tyler got closer that he saw the purple blotch just under his jaw, the shadows must have hidden it. "Did I do that?" he questioned, shocked but not appalled, not nearly appalled.  
"Yes," Jeremy answered tightly. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, just a flicker and it was gone. He was trying so hard to handle this situation, whatever was happening between them. Tyler wasn't so sure it was something that could be handled. A burn started under his skin again and his lungs wouldn't inflate properly. He felt too tight, too…caught. He stepped closer and it was worse and better at the same time. Maybe five feet of space separated them now.  
"Jeremy." Christ his voice was wavering. A vein popped out in Jeremy's neck.  
"What?" Tyler stepped forward again, forced himself to breathe.  
"Tell me to get out. Kick me out. Something." Both Jeremy's eyebrows shot up.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Tyler began unevenly, "I can't…think straight. Pretty sure I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk right. Unless you tell me to get out. Jeremy," the last word was almost a plea. It _was _a plea except Tyler couldn't decide what he wanted more. He couldn't think if he wanted his selfish pleasure or whatever Jeremy wanted. He couldn't think at all.

Jeremy was blushing now and he shifted back slightly.  
"I'm not just gonna sleep with you and then pretend it never happened." Tyler took another step. That wasn't a no. His skin was definitely tingling now; he didn't think he could feel his fingertips.  
"Who said anything about pretending it didn't happen?" Tyler asked in a rush, stumbling over getting the words out.  
"Tyler I'm not an idiot."  
"Who said _that_?" Tyler demanded, perplexed. He didn't remember saying it. Half of the fraction of his brain that wasn't thinking about Jeremy naked in bed was sure that Jeremy was just making shit up at this point.  
"You're not even gay," Jeremy said next. Tyler nearly rolled his eyes. _So _not the point right now.  
"It's just you," he exhaled honestly. "Hasn't…hasn't there always been more between us?" He was so gone. All he could think about was kissing Jeremy again. Every single thing that came after kissing. More than anything he wanted to be done talking. But Jeremy had to say yes. He had to because Tyler wouldn't be able to stop again. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew that. Another step, this one unsteady. Hardly a foot between them now. "Do you want me to go?" the words dragged against his throat and mouth as they left. Jeremy closed his eyes, the white of his teeth peeking out as he bit his bottom lip.  
"No," he whispered. Tyler didn't respond because he was too busy shoving through the last space between them and hauling Jeremy into his chest. He kissed him hard, barely registering a low sound from Jeremy. His hands ran down and around, shoving the hem of Jeremy's shirt up as his hands slid up his spine, pushing him closer still. Jeremy groaned into his mouth, hands grasping at Tyler's back.

Tyler stepped back and pivoted for the bed blindly. He dropped Jeremy onto it and yanked at his shirt before attacking his belt and jeans. He needed his clothes off _now_. His shoes got yanked off in the tangle of his jeans and his socks were tugged off before he finally got into bed, pleased to see that Jeremy had gotten his shirt off, his hands at his zipper. Tyler pushed him flat with one hand to his shoulder, the other skimming down Jeremy's chest before he followed with his mouth. "Fuck," Jeremy muttered, arching into the kisses. Tyler scraped his teeth over the last rib before licking down Jeremy's abs and to the top of his jeans. He pressed another kiss there as he eased the denim open. Jeremy whimpered and Tyler had to pause to breathe. His senses were on overload and for just a moment he was worried he would pass out. One more deep breath and he went back to Jeremy's skin. He tugged at the band of Jeremy's jeans, sliding them down almost an inch. Jeremy wasn't wearing any boxers and Tyler had to pause again. Jeremy wriggled his hips impatiently and Tyler pulled them down further, sitting up to get leverage. Jeremy shifted to help him and in another matter of seconds Jeremy was naked.  
"Goddamn," Tyler exhaled. His eyes raked over Jeremy several times and it wasn't enough. He leaned forward again, hands caging Jeremy as he kissed him, letting his body fall on top of Jeremy's. Jeremy hissed out a breath, one hand finding the back of Tyler's neck and squeezing. "You've done this before right?"  
"Not like this," Jeremy conceded quietly. Tyler's eyes squeezed shut.  
"Fuck. Good answer Jer."  
"Wh- I thought…" Tyler lifted up on one arm to look down at him. For all the hazy heat his mind was shockingly clear taking in the flush of Jeremy's cheeks and his downcast eyes.  
"What?"  
"I thought you wouldn't want someone with no experience." He wouldn't look at Tyler as he said it and for some reason the statement made Tyler uneasy. His elbow bent slightly and he hovered directly over Jeremy.  
"No one else has ever been inside you. How could I not want that?" Just thinking about it Tyler's hands were tightening in the sheets. He'd never really cared about virginity before. It was mostly pressure and unmet expectations. Drama he didn't need with people he never planned to see again. It used to be that virgins were no good. But now…with Jeremy…just the _thought _of him being with someone else. He fought the urge to growl and kissed Jeremy again.

Jeremy was just his. No one else's. The thought was electric and Tyler was pulling Jeremy's leg up and over his hips so their bodies settled together. He rolled his hips against Jeremy's and couldn't help a moan as a tiny gasp slipped from Jeremy's parted lips.  
"Tyler _please_," it was only a whisper against his cheek and Tyler nearly lost it.  
"We need, god, we need something." He had to stop rolling his hips to manage the words, cursing the last fabric between them.  
"Drawer," Jeremy muttered, hand sliding off Tyler's back. Tyler reached over and yanked it open, nearly out of the nightstand. His hand scrambled in over the flat surface, grasping a small bottle. He pulled out a travel size bottle of lotion, looking to Jeremy who was purposely not looking at him. The lotion had clearly already been used, nearly a third of the bottle gone.  
"What were you up to last night?" He didn't know where he'd found the patience to tease. Apparently Jeremy just drove him insane.  
"We didn't exactly finish," Jeremy muttered, still not looking at him. Tyler reached out and guided his chin back.  
"Believe me baby, I know." He dropped one more kiss on Jeremy's mouth before sliding down his body. He paused between Jeremy's splayed legs, lotion in one hand. "Were you thinking about me?" Jeremy's bottom lip totally disappeared into his mouth as his teeth tugged at it.  
"Of course I was." _Of course_. Tyler's hand tightened on the lotion until the bottle creaked in protest and he worried he'd break it. He inched one hand up Jeremy's thigh.  
"Were you imagining I was here?" Jeremy covered his eyes and groaned.  
"Yes," he allowed, "I was."  
"Were-"  
"Tyler," Jeremy cut him off, lifting his hand to glare down at him, "are you going to talk or fuck me?" Tyler pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Jeremy's thigh in apology.

He forced images of Jeremy jerking off out of his head and opened the lotion. He squeezed some into his hand and spread it over his fingers carefully before pressing just the tip of his finger against Jeremy's hole. It slid inside with just a bit more pressure and Tyler paused as Jeremy gasped. He forced himself not to move. "I'm not gonna break Tyler," Jeremy panted, wriggling his hips again.  
"Don't want to hurt you," Tyler responded shortly.  
"Thought you were going to fuck me until I couldn't walk right?" Tyler gritted his teeth before nipping the inside of Jeremy's thigh.  
"Don't rush me Jer."  
"Tyler you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Tyler paused again, looking up to his face slowly.  
"What?"  
"Jesus fucking Christ Tyler I knew you liked the sound of your own voice but this is ridiculous," Jeremy gritted; cheeks the reddest Tyler had ever seen them. Tyler shoved the rest of his finger in, smiling as Jeremy's eyes rolled back and his head crashed back into the pillow. He rotated his finger slowly, rubbing his thumb over the ring of muscle as he did. Jeremy shuddered, muscles in his legs tensing and jumping. Tyler slowly slid his finger out, adding more lotion before pushing back in. Jeremy pushed against his hand, panting as he watched Tyler. Tyler kept moving at the same pace, only adding a second finger when Jeremy's body had relaxed. He began fanning them slightly but it was still agonizingly slow. By the time he pushed a third finger in sweat was gathering between his shoulder blades. "Tyler please," Jeremy moaned. Tyler pushed his fingers apart, forcing Jeremy wider and wringing another moan from him. "Please," Jeremy breathed again. Tyler slid his hand out and pushed up to his knees long enough to get his boxers off. He used the last of the lotion quickly and moved closer, putting all his weight on one arm as he tilted Jeremy's chin to kiss him again.

_Yes_. It was the only coherent thought he could manage as he hooked Jeremy's leg over his hip again, Jeremy lifted his other leg and wrapped it around Tyler's hips on his own. Tyler lined up before dropping to his elbows, head falling to Jeremy's chest as he pushed in. Jeremy's fingernails dug into his back and he cried out, legs drawing tighter when Tyler slowed. Jeremy refused to let him stop and Tyler couldn't breathe until his body was settled fully on top of Jeremy's. Jeremy's eyes were closed tightly and Tyler bent to the mark on his neck, sucking at the skin. Jeremy made a small sound in his throat, his body pressing up into Tyler's. Tyler pulled out carefully, breath hissing through his teeth with the exertion to go slow. Jeremy pressed his heels into Tyler's back until he settled flush against him again. Tyler nipped at Jeremy's jaw in warning but he had a feeling it wasn't going to stop him. Jeremy could be stubborn, just like him. Tyler slid out and thrust back in quickly, watching Jeremy's reaction closely. He moaned and only pulled Tyler closer. Tyler was fairly sure Jeremy had broken through the skin on his shoulder blades. Maybe he'd care later.  
"Okay?" he managed unevenly. Jeremy simply moaned in response, spreading his legs wider and shoving his hips into Tyler's. Tyler nearly choked on his own tongue. He returned to Jeremy's neck instead, hips pulling back and slamming forward. He tried to pause again, barely able to. It had never been this hard to control himself. He didn't want to hurt Jeremy. He was desperate not to. He rocked forward, harder, and again Jeremy just pulled on him. _More_.  
"Not gonna break," Jeremy mumbled again, eyes closed as his legs wrapped around Tyler again. Tyler stopped trying to hold back. He moved up to his hands for more leverage and drove back into the tight heat. Jeremy cried out at that, spine arching almost desperately as his hands fell to the sheets. Tyler didn't pause this time, desperation flaring into fire under his skin. His entire body drew tight with the sole effort of thrusting in and out. Jeremy kept saying his name over and over and Tyler knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He lowered a hand to Jeremy's cock and stroked slowly. Jeremy bit at his lip again, sweat on his neck beading as his body strained against the sheets. Tyler picked up the pace, eventually matching his hand to his hips. Jeremy was panting desperately, just as he was, and Tyler guessed he was close too. He leaned down slowly, arm burning with the effort of keeping him up.  
"Mine," he breathed carefully into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy cried out, clenching so tightly around Tyler that his arm gave out and he landed solidly on top of Jeremy. A shudder ran over him and he managed a few more thrusts before he was at Jeremy's neck again, pressing a kiss there just as he flew over the edge into ecstasy that left him totally limp.

…

Jeremy had no idea how long they laid there. Eventually he pushed at Tyler, managing one word,  
"Sticky." Probably not the best thing to say but Jeremy was blitzed and weak in the knees. Not to mention _mine _was still running through his head on a loop. He paused in the bathroom, eyes widening. "You bit me!" he accused his own reflection.  
"What?" Tyler called from the other room, sounding much more alert than he had a second ago.  
"You bit me," Jeremy repeated incredulously, "I am bleeding." He stepped closer to the sink and peered into the mirror, as if the image was going to change. Tyler appeared over his shoulder, his eyes shooting wide too.  
"God Jeremy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" He reached forward and Jeremy swatted his hand away before gingerly touching the wound himself.  
"It'll be fine," he said after a moment, wincing. "How are we going to explain that to Elena?" Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"How about we get cleaned up first?" He turned on the shower before gesturing to it and Jeremy eyed him warily before climbing in. "Don't worry. I'll keep my hands above the waist. Maybe." Jeremy rolled his eyes at Tyler's smirk, mostly to try and disguise the disgusting fluttering in his chest that was threatening to cut off his air supply. _You just had sex _a voice in the back of his skull was saying _with Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. The one and only. Your one and only. _He tried to shake the thoughts away. He was too young for that. Not to mention, if Tyler ever heard him say that out loud. He couldn't fully stop his shiver, jumping when Tyler's hands settled on his shoulders. "You sure you're okay?"  
"Fine," Jeremy said with a forced smile. _I'm just hideously in love with you. Like always. _He sighed into the spray before flicking some water towards Tyler.

Jeremy had never showered with someone before and he was surprised to find it wasn't horrible. Tyler washed his neck carefully, still peering at the bite as if he had no clue how it got there. Maybe he really didn't, come to think of it Jeremy didn't actually remember the bite either. They made it back out of the shower and Tyler toweled him off, tugging him closer with the fabric. It was stupid to be nervous now Jeremy knew, but he couldn't help it. Tyler kissed him softly and he couldn't help a sigh. "This is actually happening?" he had to clarify.  
"Yeah," Tyler said simply.  
"I don't do open relationships."  
"I don't want one." Jeremy felt his cheeks heat again but he forced himself not to look away. Tyler didn't look away either, running his hand through Jeremy's hair and ruffling it.  
"You wanna be with me," Jeremy murmured after a moment. It should have been a question but he couldn't quite make it one. Tyler smiled slowly, pulling Jeremy closer by the back of his neck.  
"Yeah," he exhaled, kissing him again. Jeremy barely stopped himself from asking why, glad his lips were occupied. Both wrapped in towels they went back to the bedroom, Jeremy slapping his forehead as he glanced the clock.  
"I missed check out," he groaned. Tyler simply smirked at his expression.  
"Sorry I'm not sorry?"  
"It's not funny," Jeremy grunted even as he smiled. Tyler simply tossed himself on the bed, tugging a pillow into his arms.  
"You want to stay another night?"  
"How am I going to explain missing checkout?"  
"Why do you have to?"  
"Because Jenna put the room on her card."

Tyler laid back again, grinning then.  
"So we switch it to my card."  
"You sure?"  
"We have to pay for it anyway right? We might as well enjoy it."  
"You've been throwing money at me lately."  
"I have not," Tyler huffed, pushing up to one elbow.  
"Breakfast, my phone, dinner, the hotel," Jeremy listed, raising fingers as he went.  
"It was my fault you were hungry, my fault your phone got ruined, my fault you didn't have your wallet, _and _my fault you ended up here." Jeremy frowned and dropped onto the bed.  
"You're kind of a dick." Tyler hit him with the pillow he'd been holding and Jeremy fell back, laughing.  
"You should be nicer to me Jer," Tyler announced, crawling on top of him and pinning his wrists to the mattress.  
"Oh?" Jeremy questioned breathlessly. Tyler dropped lower but pulled away at the last second, lips smirking rather than kissing.  
"I'm going to go down to the lobby and give them my card."  
"What?" Jeremy demanded, sitting up and staring after him. "Right now?"  
"Yup," Tyler answered, dropping his towel and pulling on his jeans. "Maybe by the time I get back you'll have figured it out." Jeremy just smiled and Tyler's smug expression fell off. Two could play this game.  
"I think I'll order room service while you're gone," Jeremy said simply. Tyler's eyes narrowed but he continued dressing and left anyways.

At first Jeremy didn't get dressed but time wore on so he finished drying off, shoved hair out of his face, and pulled on his clothes lazily. He sat back on the bed and turned his phone on, eyebrows shooting up as notifications pulled up. Thirty three missed calls. Three were from Jenna. Two were from Elena. Twenty eight were from Tyler. There was a terse 'Call when you get this' text from Elena. Two voicemails.  
"Jeremy where are you?" Tyler demanded, sounding breathless, "Are you alright? Jesus…" The call disconnected. The second message was nothing but a sharp sigh and a muttered curse from Tyler. Jeremy lowered his phone to scroll through all the missed calls again. Apparently Tyler really had been worried. Maybe a mix of stubborn and worried. He had to shake his head at that, smiling softly as he dialed Elena.  
"You okay?" Elena questioned softly.  
"Fine. I-uh…missed checkout. Tyler kind of…threw a wrench into the works there."  
"I'm not surprised. He was driving all night. He brought Bonnie and Caroline back here and then drove back up to find you. I didn't think to call Jenna until this morning. I've never seen him like that."  
"Like what?"  
"He was literally freaking out Jeremy. He wouldn't sit down or even eat anything. His hands were shaking, the whole nine yards." Jeremy couldn't think of anything to say. Yeah Tyler had been weird but… He shook his head. "I ended up comforting him."  
"Well we're both fine. We're going to head back tomorrow."  
"Alright," Elena agreed easily, maybe tired of fighting, "we'll start packing then."  
"I'll see you later," he offered, still puzzling over Tyler's odd behavior.  
"Bye Jer."  
"Bye." He hung up and seeing as Tyler still wasn't back he called him next.  
"Already giving up?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"No. Just wondering if you got stuck in an elevator." There was a quick pause.  
"I'm at the store around the corner. Order food for me too will you? I'm starving." He hung up before Jeremy could ask why he was at the store and not headed back up. He shook his head again and reached for the menu.

Tyler was back before the food, dropping a plastic bag on the dresser on his way to the bed.  
"You okay?" Jeremy questioned, fighting a smile at his return.  
"Fine," Tyler answered, smiling, "why?"  
"Elena said you were really worried last night."  
"I was," Tyler admitted, frowning then.  
"I'm sorry." Tyler sat on the edge of the bed before turning to face him. Jeremy sat up, hugging his knees loosely.  
"Why'd you run?" Jeremy looked down, biting his lip instead of answering. "Jeremy please, tell me I didn't make you do something you didn't want to do."  
"No," he said immediately. "Of course you didn't. Just…last night it was-it felt like," he sighed, "it felt like it would never happen again."  
"Oh," Tyler exhaled.  
"This all happened really quickly." He wasn't trying to complain but it felt too good to be true.  
"I know. But that doesn't matter to me."  
"It doesn't?" Tyler shook his head.  
"I just feel stupid. And lucky. And I'm sorry I never saw it."  
"Never saw what?" Breathing was becoming harder and Jeremy wasn't sure what was going to come out of Tyler's mouth but he was suddenly terrified.  
"Us." Jeremy sagged at that one little word, shoulders slumping as he exhaled. Tyler climbed into the bed and slid to him. "I know it's crazy. I know that. But Jer I've never been so scared or so relieved. So unable to think. So happy." Jeremy forced himself to meet Tyler's eyes again.  
"Tyler I-" a knock at the door cut him off.  
"What?" Tyler questioned, not moving. Jeremy just shook his head.  
"Let's eat first. You're hungry." He climbed off the bed and moved to answer the door.

Food was only a distraction for so long and even though Tyler was beginning to look as if he hadn't slept last night Jeremy had his doubts that he'd forget they were interrupted. Still, he went to wheel the food cart back out, gasping as he was pinned to the wall just inside the door. "Wh-What are you doing?"  
"We need to talk," Tyler breathed, pressing in close.  
"Uh, like this?"  
"Mmhmm," Tyler answered, nodding slightly. "Just you, just me. Nothing between us. No distractions."  
"What did you want to talk about?" Jeremy managed heart in his throat.  
"Earlier," Tyler began, "you said I had no idea how long you'd been waiting. What'd you mean Jer?"  
"You can't t-take that seriously," Jeremy insisted, "I wasn't thinking right."  
"No?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"I was just…talking."  
"Come on," Tyler breathed, eyes closing briefly, "I'm tired…don't lie to me."  
"I'm not," Jeremy tried, voice wavering in the obvious lie.  
"Give me more credit than that Gilbert," Tyler sighed, pulling back. The switch stung and Jeremy caught Tyler's wrist, pulling him back.  
"Wait." Jeremy tried to calm down, forcing himself to keep breathing. "I just meant…I just meant that I've had a crush on you for years."  
"What?" Jeremy waited to feel relief at admitting it but it didn't come. "You hate-you hated me."  
"Never." Tyler stared at him until Jeremy had to look away. It was only then that Tyler pulled him to the bed and held him close as he sighed again.  
"You leave while I'm asleep I'll hunt you down," Tyler threatened, eyes closed.  
"I won't." It wasn't like it would do any good. Tyler wrapped an arm around him anyways and Jeremy let himself relax into the bed.

They didn't talk when Tyler woke up, moving enough to wake Jeremy up too. Tyler just watched him. As if he was waiting for Jeremy to take the words back. Jeremy didn't bother. It was out in the open now, there was no going back.  
"Why?" Tyler finally questioned. There was so much in that question. There were so many ways Jeremy could answer it.  
"I never had a chance."  
"You like me," Tyler said softly, looking to the bed they still shared.  
"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, still waiting for the relief. Tyler leaned forward and kissed him and there was just a bit of relief then. Not as much as he'd wanted but it was better than nothing.  
"I'm such an idiot," Tyler breathed against his lips. Jeremy managed a shallow laugh at that. "I keep trying to figure out the moment when it all changed…but I can't." Jeremy lifted one shoulder.  
"I don't know."  
"It would be easy to say with the sex but I wanted it so badly before then. When I saw you with that guy-" he cut off and inhaled deeply. "For a second I wanted to kill him." Jeremy's eyes widened at the admission. "And when we were on the island with the wolf I was so worried something would happen. God I was terrified." He shook his head and looked away. "I can't figure it out." Jeremy pulled one of Tyler's hands into his lap, twining their fingers slowly.  
"Maybe it doesn't matter," he offered softly. Tyler looked from their hands back to Jeremy.  
"Maybe not."

For a while they walked around each other on eggshells. They weren't used to this. They didn't know how to do it. All they knew was that they had to. It was harder going back to the house. They had one more night before going home and to them the change was so drastic they weren't sure if hiding it was possible.  
"Okay so no touching," Jeremy clarified. Tyler frowned at that.  
"Fine, then no moody staring." Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"When do I ever-"  
"Every day." Jeremy stared at him, mouth open slightly. "You're doing it right now Jer." Jeremy huffed slightly and looked out the windshield.  
"No innuendos."  
"Aw Jer come on."  
"I mean it. Neither of us will be able to keep a straight face and you know it."  
"Fine. Final condition." He paused and Jeremy glanced back to him. "Absolutely no staying in your own bed tonight." Jeremy smiled and glanced down. Tyler couldn't help a quick laugh.  
"I guess I can live with that."  
"Good." The car rolled to a stop and Tyler cut the ignition before reaching over and running his fingers down Jeremy's arm.  
"You're breaking the first rule," Jeremy breathed.  
"You're breaking the second rule," Tyler replied, not even looking at him. Jeremy sighed and Tyler ran his fingers up and back down. "I want to kiss you so bad," he admitted.  
"They might be watching."  
"I know."  
"Don't break the third rule." Tyler smiled slightly.  
"Don't break the fourth." He waited until Jeremy met his eyes again. "Any final words?"  
"Mm…I'll see you later," he sighed. A thrill ran over him saying the words and he couldn't help a smile as Tyler squeezed his hand.

They got out of the car and headed for the front door together, Tyler falling behind him easily. A fingertip teased up his spine as he opened the door and Jeremy couldn't help a gasp, forcing himself inside rather than confronting the boy behind him. The front room was empty and Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler disappeared up the steps before Jeremy could even manage a syllable in protest. He sighed before plopping onto the couch. Pretend everything was normal, he could do that. Elena came in from the porch, pulling her sunglasses on top of her head. She smiled softly as she approached and Jeremy pushed off the couch.  
"Jer, how are you?"  
"Fine," he allowed, hugging her quickly.  
"What happened to your neck?" she questioned next. "Did someone bite you?"  
"Uhm, yeah." He could feel himself blushing. "Things got a little out of hand at the party."  
"Jenna said, you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Seriously." She smiled after a moment.  
"Good. You want to come swimming?"  
"I'll pass thanks."  
"Alright well…we're all out back."  
"Okay." He waited for Elena to disappear out the sliding door before adding a quiet, "Good to know." There was a quiet knock on the door as he rounded the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy opened it impatiently, stopping short when he saw the woman from the beach. "Um…hi?" She smiled briefly.  
"Look kid I know you don't know me, but you're going to have questions." She pulled a book from the bag hanging at her waist and offered it to him. "Seriously," she added, pushing it towards him, "take it." Jeremy extended his hand belatedly, taking the small leather book from her. "You'll be alright," she said, already turning away, "just read it." She left before Jeremy could think of what he was supposed to say in a situation like this. He closed the door and took the stairs two at a time, tossing the book on his bed before continuing to Tyler's room.

He opened the door without knocking, smiling as Tyler shoved something under his pillow.  
"What are you doing?" Tyler crossed his arms.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Everyone's down on the beach. So what are you up to?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Of course." Tyler hesitated and Jeremy rolled his eyes quickly before entering the room fully and shutting the door.  
"It's not like we have all the time in the world."  
"Don't remind me."  
"So show me." Tyler just smiled.  
"Maybe later." Jeremy crossed the floor quickly and jumped into the bed, moving to straddle Tyler. Tyler caught his wrist as it moved towards the pillow, his other hand pulling Jeremy down by the neck. He kissed him languidly, as if all their friends weren't fifty feet away, as if he didn't care that they were. Jeremy smiled into the kiss. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if everyone found out. That was a problem for later however. "They could come back any minute," Tyler breathed, hands settling on Jeremy's hips.  
"They could," Jeremy agreed, not moving. Tyler smiled and kissed him again. Tyler's hands were just skimming under his shirt, tongue teasing inside his mouth, when a shriek from downstairs had them both freezing painfully. It was followed by another and then the duller sound of the sliding door slamming.

"Okay," Tyler exhaled, "I'm going for a run."  
"What? Why?" Jeremy questioned, still questioning why Tyler's tongue had left his mouth. Tyler pressed one more kiss to his lips before releasing him.  
"If I don't we're getting caught and you know it." Jeremy pouted but didn't protest when Tyler lifted him off and set him back on the bed. "Go on," he murmured, making shooing motions with his hands. "Like you're not going to snoop the minute I'm gone," he added, looking pointedly to the pillow.  
"You are no fun," Jeremy declared, finally pushing off the bed and crossing to the door.  
"Just wait until tonight," Tyler promised. Jeremy had to sigh at that.  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't." He didn't have a response for that and Tyler jumped off the bed, crossing to him in one step. "Tonight," he breathed, lips ghosting over Jeremy's too briefly.  
"Fine." He tried to sound irritated but it just came out breathless and whiny instead. Tyler smiled and opened the door for him, pushing him out and closing it again. Jeremy sighed again before heading back to his room. He dropped onto the bed, grunting and yanking the book that he'd forgotten about out from under him. He examined the blank cover and spine before tossing it into his bag in the corner. He grabbed his ipod and headphones, unraveling them quickly. Hearing Tyler leave would only be torture. He cranked up the music and willed his body to relax. There were still several hours before he'd be able to sneak into Tyler's room. After whatever party they all were going to. Jeremy rolled his eyes at that. But maybe Tyler would cut out early. A small smile worked its way onto his lips.

Jeremy pulled out his sketchpad and worked through several songs, getting up to open the windows at one point. A slight ache began in his stomach but he ignored it, intent on killing time. He finished two sketches and started a third before he realized that he was sweating. He swiped a hand over his forehead and set the sketchpad down before blowing out a large sigh. The sun would be going down soon…shouldn't it be getting cooler? He was practically sweating through his shirt. He stood, intent on going to the window, but that was a mistake. The ache from before had somehow multiplied and it slammed into him so hard his hands both fell on top of his stomach. He bolted for the bathroom, barely making it in time to heave everything in his stomach into the toilet. He fell to his knees and released an admittedly pathetic groan. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

…

Tyler had barely made it half a mile before he began to feel strange. He couldn't really define the feeling he just felt uneasy and almost itchy. Like…like he wanted to get back to the house. But Jeremy was at the house. He sighed and kept running. He needed to kill time and burn off energy if he didn't want to jump Jeremy the second he got back. Which he didn't want to do. He was mostly sure. The more he tried not to think about Jeremy the stronger the urge to get back to him got. Tyler gritted his teeth. He couldn't do that. He ran to the rock formation at the far end of the beach before stopping to rest. Between every breath he thought of Jeremy. This was getting bad. He rolled his eyes quickly at the thought. It was worse than bad. He'd never felt this way a day in his life. He was head over heels. For another boy. For Jeremy Gilbert. He managed a panting laugh. He wasn't even upset about it. The majority of the time he was just…happy. Stupidly happy he supposed. Another panting laugh. He was an idiot already. He might as well be a happy one. The sun would set soon. Tyler was fairly sure there was a party the girls would want to go to. Which meant he and Jeremy could possibly have the house to themselves. If he hurried he could maybe shower before they left. He probably shouldn't get his hopes up but why not? Still panting Tyler turned back for the house and took off.

It should have been apparent that something was wrong as soon as he entered. Both Bonnie and Caroline were sitting quietly on the couch, watching TV. Tyler paused just beside the kitchen, water bottle momentarily forgotten.  
"Jeremy's puking his guts up," Bonnie announced after a moment.  
"What?" Tyler demanded. He bolted for the stairs before either girl could answer him, taking them two at a time and nearly falling. He was still panting for air when he reached the top of the stairs. It wasn't enough to block the bitter smell of vomit. "Jeremy?" he called out, rushing towards the open door.  
"Ty?" it was weak, followed by the sound of retching, but it sounded so damn hopeful for a moment Tyler couldn't breathe. Matt was leaning against the wall just past the door, arms crossed as he winced. Elena was seated on the bed, rubbing Jeremy's back. Tyler ignored them both. Jeremy swiped a hand over his mouth and looked up, eyes closing as his face twisted in a frown. He sucked in a deep breath before reaching for Tyler, nearly falling out of the bed. Tyler sidestepped the trashcan and caught him just in time, sitting on the bed as Jeremy crawled into his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck. Tyler wasn't sure how it had worked and he didn't care. Jeremy was shaking and sweating and mumbling 'sorry' over and over again.  
"Shh, it's okay Jer, it's okay." He took up rubbing Jeremy's back since Elena was staring at both of them as if they'd just sprouted tails. Tyler pressed a kiss to Jeremy's temple and continued ignoring Elena and Matt. "I'm here," he breathed, "it's okay."  
"What-" was all Elena managed. No one answered her. When she moved closer both boys tensed, leaning away. Perfect silence fell; even Jeremy was holding his breath. Elena climbed off the bed slowly before shifting her hair off one shoulder. "Okay," she said carefully, "tomorrow we are talking about this."  
"Fine," Jeremy mumbled before shoving his face fully into Tyler's neck. Tyler didn't watch as they left, only relaxing when he heard the door click shut.

"You okay?" he breathed, hand still rubbing along Jeremy's spine.  
"Better now," he admitted, "still gross though."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. I was waiting for you to get back and things just went from bad to worse."  
"I'll get you some water okay?"  
"No I'm okay. Don't go. Please."  
"Jer you're gonna get dehydrated if you don't keep drinking fluids."  
"But I feel so much better now that you're here. Don't go Ty." Any will Tyler had crumpled just like that and he nodded slightly.  
"Alright." Jeremy relaxed then, sagging fully into Tyler.  
"I should probably shower," he muttered eventually, "I smell like a bar urinal." Tyler chose not to comment on that, smiling against his will.  
"You feel like laying down?" he suggested instead. When Jeremy was asleep he'd be able to sneak off for water. And Jeremy sleeping through whatever this was had to be better than this.  
"I feel like laying down with you," Jeremy clarified.  
"Might as well," Tyler sighed, "you blew our cover into outer space."  
"I'll be sure to think of you next time my stomach lining is coming out chunk by chunk."  
"As you should," Tyler let out. Jeremy flicked his neck and Tyler chuckled. "Come on, let's lay down." Jeremy sighed but climbed off him and promptly flopped back onto the bed. Tyler laughed softly before pulling him closer and smoothing some hair off his forehead. Jeremy winced.  
"I'm sweaty," he complained.  
"Me too," Tyler replied, kissing just above his eyebrow.  
"Gross," Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Go to sleep," Tyler whispered.

It wasn't long at all before Jeremy was asleep, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Tyler slowly eased from the bed and hurried down the stairs. He was briefly pleased to find the bottom of the house empty before going for a glass and filling it to the brim with water. He took the stairs carefully, speeding up when he heard more retching. Jeremy was stretched over his empty side of the bed, throwing up once again.  
"You left," he accused hoarsely.  
"You needed water," Tyler murmured, helping him sit up before setting the water on the nightstand.  
"You have to stay with me," Jeremy breathed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "It gets worse when you're gone."  
"Drink some of this," Tyler handed him the glass before feeling his forehead. "We should take your temperature," he added aloud, "you're burning up."  
"Because you left," Jeremy stated. Tyler frowned then. He wondered if Jeremy was delirious.  
"Okay I won't leave, drink your water." Jeremy glared at him over the lip of the glass but managed two small sips.  
"I didn't believe it either. But I feel worse when you're gone. Better when you're here. So you try explaining that." Tyler climbed back in the bed and put his hand to Jeremy's forehead again.  
"What are you talking about Jer?"  
"The book," he mumbled, "nightstand." Tyler looked back to the nightstand that held an alarm clock and the glass of water. He actually started to panic until Jeremy added, "Drawer Ty." Tyler pulled open the drawer with one hand and slid out a book, glancing back to Jeremy as he pushed Tyler against the headboard and settled half on his chest. "Seriously," he said, closing his eyes again, "don't leave. We're still in the first seventy two hours." Tyler didn't question him, even though he was completely lost. Jeremy needed to go back to sleep. He sighed quietly and flicked open the cover of the book, looking for the title page. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Jeremy slept. Tyler didn't. He was reading when Matt and Elena came in to say goodnight. He managed a brief conversation before returning to the book. He wondered where Jeremy had gotten it. He also wondered if someone had managed to drug him again. Then he got to the part where a page had been folded down. _Lycanthropes have been known to claim human mates_, it began. Tyler felt uneasy at that. So far the book had seemed full tilt crazy. _There are no outward signs that a lycanthrope lurks inside. To activate the curse the lycanthrope must spill human blood on the full moon. _It went on and on like that. But Jeremy had mentioned not believing it either. He'd also mentioned something about the first seventy two hours. Tyler tried to shake the feeling away and continued reading. It wasn't much longer before he felt sick too. Lycanthropes, werewolves, bit their mates to claim them. _You bit me. I'm bleeding. _The book described the first three days after the claiming. The mates either had to separate totally and break the claim or stay together and make it permanent. Anything in between was dangerous. Tyler shook his head slowly. True he and Jeremy had hardly separated. But in the hotel they had. Tyler had been eager to get back to him but that wasn't the same was it? And Jeremy hadn't been sick. This couldn't be right. It couldn't. He shook his head again. So he'd happened to bite Jeremy. So Jeremy happened to be sick now. It couldn't be connected to Tyler being a werewolf. No. That just…even the thought was ludicrous. He flipped the book closed and put it back in the drawer before closing it. A small piece of him was tempted to try and leave again, just to see if Jeremy would wake up, but the rest of Tyler rejected the idea quickly. He wrapped his arm back around Jeremy and sighed before closing his eyes. Everything would be fine in the morning. Jeremy would be better. They could laugh at the book, pack up, and go home. Everything would be fine.

He woke up to find Jeremy watching him. Tyler offered a small smile.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Sort of," Jeremy hedged, "you read it?" Tyler frowned.  
"A bit. Shit's crazy Jeremy." Jeremy rolled his eyes, as if he'd expected that to be Tyler's answer.  
"How do you explain it then?" Tyler shrugged quickly.  
"Okay so I bit you accidentally. So you got sick. That doesn't mean that werewolves exist."  
"I got sick when you left," Jeremy corrected.  
"I left in the hotel too."  
"I've been thinking about that," Jeremy admitted. "I think that was the chance for the bond to break, when you came back it only like…kick started it." Tyler reached out to check his forehead yet again, frowning when wasn't still burning. Jeremy pushed his hand away after another moment, blowing out a sigh.  
"Jeremy you know you sound crazy right now?"  
"Shut up you don't know what it felt like."  
"What what felt like?" Jeremy sighed again and sat up, looking down to his feet.  
"You being away. It just felt like…everything inside of me was twisted and wrong. Too hot. Too much. Like I couldn't handle being me anymore, not without you." Tyler was still trying to decide what to say when Jeremy continued. "And then you got back, I heard you say my name and it felt so fucking good Tyler you have no idea. It was just like…I could breathe again. Like everything was going to be okay because you were back. Like nothing bad could happen as long as you were there." Tyler still hadn't figured out what to say. "You believe me don't you?"  
"Yeah," Tyler said, trying to keep the hesitation from his voice, "of course I do. I just…think that maybe if you're that sick you're not thinking as clearly as you could be." Jeremy moved suddenly, sitting on the edge of the bed and ducking his head so all Tyler saw was his back.  
"Don't you feel anything at all?"

There was no way to put what he'd been feeling into words. He felt like he'd been losing his mind and it hadn't mattered until now. "Great," Jeremy said, "that's fantastic."  
"Come on Jeremy cut me some slack here. What would you say if I told you you were a werewolf?"  
"I don't know," Jeremy snapped, "I'm going to take a shower. Just-whatever." Warning bells were going off in Tyler's head and he stood to cut him off.  
"Wait alright?"  
"What?" Jeremy demanded, arms crossing over his chest.  
"I thought we weren't supposed to separate," Tyler mumbled.  
"You either believe me or you don't Tyler."  
"Maybe I'm not willing to take the risk either way." He pulled Jeremy out of the room by his wrist, taking him to his room and closing and locking the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You said you wanted a shower," Tyler said, gesturing towards the bathroom. Jeremy took a hesitant step away, pausing and holding out his hand. Tyler took Jeremy's hand in his and they rounded the bed before stepping into the bathroom.  
"Don't you feel better when I'm touching you?" Jeremy questioned, hands skimming up Tyler's ribs, lifting his shirt out of the way.  
"Yeah."  
"Me too." He slipped Tyler's shirt off and let it drop to the floor. "Don't you think this all happened really fast?"  
"Yeah," Tyler had to agree again. Jeremy turned and started filling the tub before coming back.  
"What about when you didn't know where I was?" Tyler reached for Jeremy instinctively, pulling him closer. "That was before you even bit me," Jeremy pointed out softly.

At the mention of the bite Tyler looked to Jeremy's neck, eyes widening as he did a double take.  
"I bit you," he breathed.  
"Yeah," Jeremy agreed.  
"There was a mark." Jeremy peered down at him for a long moment.  
"I remember."  
"It's gone." Jeremy didn't react immediately. He turned to the mirror behind him and looked at each side of his neck in turn.  
"That's not possible," he exhaled.  
"Did the book mention that?" Tyler asked before he could stop himself.  
"I didn't get very far," Jeremy admitted, "I was a little busy puking." He was still examining his neck in the mirror, frowning in disbelief.  
"You were like half through the book."  
"The page was marked," he exhaled, finally turning away from the mirror.  
"Where did you even get it?"  
"The woman with the wolf," he said slowly, cheeks barely flushing as he looked down.  
"Of course. The one that thought we were dating?"  
"No the other one," Jeremy couldn't help but snap, rolling his eyes. Tyler ran both hands over his head.  
"Maybe she's just trying to make it seem like-"  
"What you think she's drugged both of us? Made us sleep together? What Tyler?"  
"I don't know!" Tyler gritted out, barely managing not to yell. "There's no reasonable explanation for any of this."  
"Yeah I guess the idea of part of you wanting me without you realizing is just repulsive isn't it?" Jeremy's voice caught and he turned away, crossing his arms again.  
"No." Tyler followed after him, pulling Jeremy against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. "No," he repeated firmly. "This is just a lot. And it's confusing as hell. I still want you," he pressed a kiss to Jeremy's shoulder to emphasize the words, "I still can't figure out how I didn't always want you."  
"Maybe the wolf in you wasn't ready to claim a mate yet." Tyler shivered at the words.  
"Okay," he sighed, "let's just…let's get washed up okay? Then we'll get something to eat. Talk to Elena," he sighed there, "and then we'll drive back separate. We'll read the book. We'll figure this out okay?"

Predictably enough, the bath was the easiest part of the plan. Elena wasn't happy but it wasn't like there was much she could actually do. Jeremy obviously wasn't being forced into anything. Bonnie and Caroline couldn't stop giggling over it during breakfast and Matt just sat there looking shell shocked. It was when Jeremy mentioned he was riding back with Tyler that Elena crossed her arms, frowning.  
"No way," she said, as if it was final.  
"Yes way," Jeremy shot back. "We have some things to talk over. We need time and privacy to do that. Not to mention, it was your idea to drag me along on this spring break anyways so after everything I'd say that you owe me." Elena looked downright offended at that notion but she didn't reply immediately and Tyler guessed that Jeremy had a point. "You're all packed," Jeremy said next, "maybe you guys should head out." It all seemed to happen very quickly after that but Tyler supposed it was because he was dreading talking to Jeremy again. In almost no time at all their friends had piled into Bonnie's rented SUV and were reversing out of the driveway. Jeremy went straight upstairs and got the book, hurrying back down the stairs. He crossed to the couch before looking to Tyler, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "Come on," he said softly. Tyler crossed to the couch and sat down. Jeremy sat down too, curling against Tyler's side immediately. Tyler relaxed even as Jeremy opened the book and started thumbing through the pages. "Okay," Jeremy breathed, tucking his hand in the book before looking to Tyler, "let's look at the facts. You've been feeling oddly protective of me. We had sex. You bit me unintentionally. After initially splitting up I got really sick when you left, every time you left." He paused, as if waiting for Tyler to say something.  
"I felt kind of…anxious on my run," he offered slowly, "like I wanted to get back to you."  
"We haven't tried to separate since. It's nearly been three days. And the bite healed."  
"I feel better when I know you're safe." He couldn't help but remember his panic simply hearing Jeremy was sick.  
"You try to protect me," Jeremy said softly. Insanely, Tyler felt like blushing.  
"Of course I try to protect you, you're my-" Leave it to Tyler to dig himself an even bigger hole. He had no idea how to finish that sentence.  
"What?" Jeremy prompted. Tyler shook his head.  
"All this talk is getting to me."  
"Not even a tiny part of you feels like it might be right?"  
"No." But he'd hesitated. "I can't be a werewolf Jer. Look at me I'm perfectly normal."  
"Like the book said you would be." Tyler groaned.  
"So what? You do feel like it's right?" Jeremy looked back to the book, flipping it open.  
"I don't know. Kind of. I guess."

He flipped pages in silence for a while.  
"Why?" Tyler finally prompted. "Because you have a crush on me?" He tried to say it gently. The last thing he wanted was for Jeremy to feel attacked.  
"I might not have been completely honest about that," Jeremy sighed, hands stilling.  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy dropped the book and covered his face with both hands. After a moment he leaned more into Tyler, sliding sideways until he was laying down, head in Tyler's lap.  
"It's maybe less of a crush more of I've been in love with you since forever." Tyler froze perfectly, hand hovering just above Jeremy's hair.  
"What?" he echoed.  
"I know okay. I couldn't help it."  
"You can't," Tyler tried, "Jeremy…what about Vicki?" Jeremy groaned and dropped his hands; Tyler moved his arm over the back of the couch quickly.  
"It was kind of obvious that Vicki wanted to sleep with me and I knew you only saw me as a kid so I might as well get some experience so I could-" He cut off suddenly. "It was stupid."  
"You love me?" Tyler questioned slowly, testing out the words.  
"Yeah."  
"Why? Jeremy I'm an idiot." Jeremy smiled slightly at that, sitting up after another moment.  
"I've noticed."  
"But you still think I'm a werewolf?"  
"It makes more sense than anything else." Tyler sighed again. "Look a lot of things could be coincidence. But the healing bite? Come on Tyler. It is completely gone. There is no way to explain that."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I guess I have to wait for you to come around."

…

Tyler climbed through Jeremy's open window for the ninth night in a row. So far Elena hadn't caught on. Jeremy knew it was only a matter of time but Tyler said he couldn't sleep without Jeremy next to him. Jeremy wasn't complaining. He'd been reading through the book and so far they hadn't been able to prove or disprove anything. It had mentioned the wolf maturing after the eighteenth birthday but Tyler wasn't buying that either. Jeremy thought it made sense; Tyler still didn't want to hear it. Jeremy was trying to lay off. He had a gut feeling that Tyler couldn't sleep without him because he was worried about Jeremy being safe. He didn't say it though. He was trying to be patient too. Tyler pulled him into a hug wordlessly and Jeremy let him.  
"Okay?" he questioned eventually.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh okay," Jeremy said dryly. Tyler frowned and toed out of his shoes before looking back to Jeremy, hands falling on his hips.  
"Fine maybe I have something to tell you." Jeremy felt his eyebrows move up.  
"Yeah?" Tyler nodded once, chewing on the inside of his cheek briefly.  
"So I think you might be right." Jeremy half fell onto the bed in shock.  
"Okay. Um. What brought this on?"  
"Cause I can't even look at girls anymore." Jeremy frowned at that. Tyler was an idiot. "No okay I mean I can but I don't want to. Boys either. Not even like a flicker of anything. I can't even appreciate a girl being pretty because I'm just sitting there comparing her to you and thinking that her smile hasn't got a single damn thing on yours and then I think that I can't wait to see you again and I wonder how you are and I need to hear your voice and it just spirals totally out of control."

"So you're either a werewolf or in a committed relationship," Jeremy sighed, crossing his arms.  
"What I am trying to say," Tyler grunted, "is that I think about without even trying to think about you. I lose count of how many times I think of you in a day. I want to be with you every single minute. And I worry about you. I have never worried so much in my life as I worry about you."  
"Now you're obsessive," Jeremy chided.  
"Jesus Christ Gilbert! I love you. Thank you for completely ruining the moment." Jeremy just stared straight ahead as Tyler dropped onto the bed next to him.  
"So um…you're suddenly in love with me how?"  
"I thought you were full steam ahead with the werewolf theory," Tyler sighed.  
"Yeah and I thought you thought it was ridiculous."  
"It's the only thing that makes any sense. People can't go from completely platonic to this in two weeks. It just doesn't happen."  
"Mm," Jeremy managed to agree.  
"I love you," Tyler repeated seriously. Jeremy couldn't stop his smile then.  
"I love you too." Tyler leaned in for a kiss before laying back. Jeremy followed him, fitting against his side just like he always did.  
"We still have stuff to figure out," Tyler muttered. Jeremy nearly chuckled. He still wasn't totally sold.  
"We'll get there."

_A/N: Finally the first part of this I edited, I was doing really good, but it got longer and longer and my spring break ran out on me so…most of this is not edited. I'm sorry. u.u _


	126. My Body

MY BODY  
Young the Giant  
*Early season 2, AU*

[WARNINGS – PWP, OMEGA!TYLER (WHICH I DO NOT REALLY EXPLAIN SO YEAH)]

.:.

Jeremy never thought that Tyler would be shy about it. He never really thought Tyler would be shy about anything. But Tyler had changed. So when Tyler ducks out of the grill, head down, moving fast, Jeremy just sighs and knows it's another night he's not going to get what he wants. In the back of his mind a cool little voice tells him he won't have to wait long. He already knows that. It's a bit easier to stay on his stool with that thought in mind. He lifts his glass and takes a sip, letting his fingertips glide through the gathered drops of water. It's almost as smooth as the skin of Tyler's thighs. He lets himself smirk at that. If only someone else knew what Jeremy knew. If only they knew how desperate Tyler was for it. But maybe it was better that they didn't know.

It wasn't like Tyler could help it.

…

Tyler loses track of time as he walks. It's stupid and he knows it but he hopes the feeling will go away. It's not so bad now. Not nearly as bad as it could be. But it's enough to set his teeth on edge. It's enough to want to go back to the grill and get down on his knees and beg. He can't do it. He won't. Not again. He grits his teeth and fists his hands in his pockets. He is what he is. That doesn't mean he has to give it up every time the wind blows the right direction. It's totally against his nature. It _used _to be totally against his nature. But he supposes it's not anymore. He huffs out a sigh. He_ knows _it's not. And Jeremy knows too. It's in the boy's eyes every time he looks at Tyler now. It's the knowledge of power. The undeniable thrill. Tyler knows it well because it's the same look he used to give Jeremy knowing he was physically stronger than the younger boy. How things have changed.

Tyler is still stronger. He's actually a hell of a lot stronger than he used to be. He could throw Jeremy off and snap a few bones just for good measure. It wouldn't even be difficult. But the problem is that he doesn't want to. Physically he can. At the same time he can't. He hates it. And at the same time he doesn't. He wonders if this is what they meant when they first called it a curse. He was ready for the transformations. He was ready to try and deal with accidentally killing Caroline. He wasn't ready for being an omega. No one had warned him. But he supposed there wasn't anyone around to warn him. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if they had. Running into those two guys down in Richmond had been bad enough. And Tyler hadn't gotten it. _Yeah he's gagging for it_. He hadn't known. He just thought he was sick. A bitter laugh escapes now. Sick. Yeah.

He hadn't paid attention to the information Jeremy had given him either. But at that point he'd been reeling. His father's death. Caroline's death. The revelation that it wasn't his fault. There was some sort of spell that had affected him. He was a werewolf now. The most important thing Tyler had taken from that was the quiet _it's not your fault_ and nothing else had seemed to matter. Jeremy had even told him, handing off the bundle of papers, that he wasn't sure how much of it was accurate. So Tyler hadn't really bothered reading it. Afterwards he'd gone back. Of course there were nearly two pages on omegas. They knew now that was in fact accurate. Joy. Maybe it was a good thing Jeremy had known what was happening. Maybe.

It's only when Tyler reaches the steps of the ruins that he realizes he just should have gone home. He should be anywhere but here. He hasn't been here since that night. For good reason. But now he is and he can't stop it. His body is moving without him, feet dropping down the steps, eyes adjusting to the darkness, lungs inflating as he draws in the musk trapped in the damp concrete. It's right _there_ teasing along the edges of his senses and his stomach draws tight as he struggles to keep breathing.

He'd been feeling better. He remembers that first. The lust was too strong to be immediately recognized. Tyler's stomach had been cramping and his skin burned. But he hadn't made the connection. He didn't really know how he'd missed it. But he spent the day curled tight in bed, trying to ignore the world. Evening came and he took a long shower before eating almost half the fridge. He felt better. He thought he'd go to the party. Mistake. Big mistake. Just passing through the crowd of teens had Tyler's knees giving out. He barely managed to stumble into the ruins, sucking in huge gasps of air as everything inside of him lit on fire and pushed outwards at the same time. He barely stopped his scream. It might have only been a matter of minutes before Jeremy found him. It might have been hours. Tyler really didn't know either way.  
"Tyler?" He'd been on the ground at that point, fingers digging into the soil and feet kicking out uselessly as he writhed, trying to get it _out_. "Jesus Tyler!" Jeremy yelled, running for him and crouching down. Tyler burned even hotter and managed a groan, fingers curling tighter.

There were too many things happening all at once. He felt hot and tight and empty and needy and…wet. It almost made him pause. Yeah there was definitely something leaking out of him. He might have had more time to be utterly disgusted if Jeremy wasn't touching his arms and trying to pull him up. Tyler moaned, low and guttural. He went boneless for just a moment before his entire body tensed and arched closer to Jeremy's. He clutched at the other boy's shoulders, fingers tangling in the fabric there.  
"Jeremy please," he panted out, nosing at Jeremy's throat.  
"We're just gonna," Jeremy began, brow furrowed as he no doubt tried to think of a plan. It wasn't like they could move Tyler like this. Tyler wasn't in favor of anything that had them separating. He wanted Jeremy touching him. He needed him closer.  
"No don't," Tyler protested as Jeremy began to pull away, "just wait a sec Jer." One of his hands managed to get up to the back of Jeremy's neck, hauling him down and slamming their mouths together.

Jeremy cried out something in protest, the word caught and mangled by Tyler's mouth. Tyler pulled him again, sprawling the longer boy in his lap. Tyler couldn't think. He kept his mouth moving against Jeremy's as he bucked up against Jeremy's hip.  
"Shit," Jeremy breathed, wriggling from Tyler's grasp and panting as he tried to stand. "Tyler you're…" It was probably meant to be a protest because Tyler wasn't releasing him and he was still rocking against him.  
"Know," Tyler moaned, "I know Jeremy-fuck, please." Talking was so fucking hard and all he wanted to do was take his clothes off. He was too hot and he needed relief. Jeremy tried to pull away, huffing in agitation when Tyler again refused to release him.  
"Just like…use your hand or something," Jeremy gritted. Tyler moaned. He didn't know how to put it into words. That wasn't what he needed.  
"N-No," he tried to kiss Jeremy again, lips landing sloppily on his jaw.  
"I swear to god I will find some wolfsbane," Jeremy threatened, pushing at Tyler's chest. Tyler whined. "Tyler let me go," Jeremy snapped, fists thumping against his chest.

Tyler's hands fell slack and his head lolled in the dirt, trying to show his throat. He could be good. Maybe if he was good for Jeremy he'd get what he needed. Jeremy stared down at him in shock before he rolled away and stumbled to his feet. His chest heaved outwards and he tore a hand through his hair as he stared down at Tyler. Tyler rolled his hips, trying to grind them down into the dirt. The friction was only worse but Tyler couldn't stop. He was too desperate for even that little.  
"Jeremy please," he begged, breaking off to moan, "please."  
"Tyler we can't…you're not thinking straight you're just…sick or something."  
"I'll do anything you want," Tyler, clutched at the dirt again, needing to do _something_. "Anything," he promised again, "just please." Jeremy eyed him warily for a moment that seemed to stretch forever. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Come here," he exhaled. Tyler wasn't even sure if he'd heard right but he rolled and shot to his feet anyways, falling towards Jeremy and biting into his lip when Jeremy caught him and held him up. Tyler was shaking and for just a moment Jeremy held him, one hand splayed on the small of his back, the other half on his hip and half on his side. Tyler's fingers curled and released. He had no idea what to do with them.

It was impossible not to notice as Jeremy's hand crept down his back and Tyler arched into him before leaning back and trying to press into the touch. When Jeremy's hand slid beneath the band of his jeans Tyler sagged into him, moaning into his neck. "Fuck," Jeremy exhaled, hand freezing just where it was. "Tyler…fuck…" Everything seemed to slow down then and even the burn under Tyler's skin seemed to ease. "You're an omega," Jeremy breathed into his ear, like it was a secret just between them. Tyler didn't know what he was supposed to say to that and it didn't matter because then Jeremy was kissing him again. Tyler pressed in closer, forgetting Jeremy's hand momentarily. He must have done something right. He cried out when Jeremy's fingers pressed against him insistently. _Yes_. That was what he needed. It was a tiny bit of what he needed, at least. He pushed back against Jeremy's fingers, teeth clenching as two of them slipped in. His hands moved to Jeremy's shoulders and he clutched them as he pushed back again, a whine slipping out. "Jesus Tyler," Jeremy breathed out and he sounded wrecked. Something in Tyler thrilled at that and he nosed just under Jeremy's jaw before opening his mouth to suck at a patch of skin.

Jeremy's pulse was racing. Tyler could feel it vibrating against his tongue. He could hear it thrumming in the air. Their hearts were pounding out disjointed rhythms and Tyler could barely hear the beat of the music over the staccato of their breaths. _Yes _he managed to think _yes this was what he needed_. But then Jeremy was opening his jeans and pushing them down and Tyler was pressing closer, spreading his legs and whining when the denim restrained him again. Jeremy's fingers slid in further and Tyler bit down accidentally, earning a gasp from Jeremy. Maybe this was what he needed. He only had that illusion for about three more seconds. He needed _more_. Jeremy shoved his fingers in to the knuckles and Tyler groaned. "Jesus Ty," Jeremy breathed again, spreading his fingers. Tyler whined against his throat, using his hold on Jeremy's shoulders to push back again. "So eager Ty." He tried not to whine again, nearly managing it. Tyler rocked forward and back, whimpering at the feeling of Jeremy's cock against his own. His hips couldn't stop then, moving between Jeremy's hand and his hips.  
"Jeremy please," his voice was weak, he was begging. He didn't care.

Jeremy pulled him close, fingers sliding out as he grabbed hold of Tyler's hips and rocked into him. Tyler alternated moans and pleas, muscles clenching and burning as his entire body rioted for more than he was getting. He couldn't think. Everything was a haze and when Jeremy shoved him into the wall behind him it didn't even hurt. He just stayed there, panting, waiting until Jeremy met him again. It was a clash of bodies, unforgiving rock meeting Tyler's back again as Jeremy shoved closer. It was a desperate fumble for Tyler to get his pants down before spreading his legs again. He pushed back against the wall, groaning. He kept trying to get closer to Jeremy, unable to get what he actually wanted. "Please Jeremy," he repeated, pulling his mouth away from heated skin to form the words.  
"Tyler you're bleeding," Jeremy told him, bringing up a hand to show fingertips stained red.  
"Don't care," Tyler breathed urgently, "I don't care Jeremy I'll heal please just I need you to just please," he said rapidly, unable to actually say the words, unable to actually ask for it. Jeremy frowned, watching him for a moment that felt longer than a year. Finally his eyes dipped down and apparently he'd made his decision because he stepped back.  
"Come here," he breathed again. Jeremy was stripping out of his clothes and moving further into the darkness and Tyler followed. As if he had another option.

The dirt was cool against his back but it wasn't enough to soothe him. Only the fact that Jeremy was centimeters away from him kept him from writhing against the floor again. Still, Tyler spread his legs and tried to pull his thighs apart further, arching his back and canting his hips up. He did everything he could to try and offer himself. Jeremy leaned over him, hand next to Tyler's head holding him up. He hesitated then and Tyler bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
"Jer," he let out, the word thin in the air between them. Jeremy's hand skimmed up his shin, over his knee and onto his thigh. Tyler's breath caught.  
"Yeah," he exhaled, kissing Tyler again. His hand settled on Tyler's hip and he pushed in in one motion. Tyler couldn't help something caught between a gasp and a curse. "Fuck Tyler," Jeremy panted, forehead resting against his as he stilled, "you just…fucking…took it… Just fucking-fuck opened." He cut off to kiss him and Tyler whined as he drew his legs around Jeremy and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow. For just a moment he let himself revel in being full and even the burn that accompanied it. He could feel Jeremy's pulse skittering off his skin and up Tyler's stomach, rebounding around inside his ribs. He couldn't breathe, kissing Jeremy slowly. As much as he wanted this, as much as he still wanted more, he couldn't move. He was frozen waiting for Jeremy. Tyler didn't know if he'd ever been this helpless before. Jeremy eased back, breaking the kiss before sliding forward again, a weak gasp escaping his teeth. "You okay?" he demanded breathlessly. Tyler nodded quickly.  
"I'm fine, please Jer," he was just as out of breath as Jeremy was.

The next thrust was a snap of motion and Tyler couldn't help but moan. His hips pushed back towards Jeremy as his hands curled restlessly. Gripping air wasn't enough and Tyler lifted his arms to settle on Jeremy's hips. His eyes flicked closed as holding on to Jeremy only enhanced the feeling of Jeremy pushing into him. It was almost like his hands gave him a split second warning before he actually felt it. He tried to get his tense muscles to settle so he could just feel it and have nothing but the feeling of Jeremy fucking into him. Everything that led to this didn't seem so bad now. Maybe it still was but Tyler couldn't focus on that. The only thing he could focus on was how good Jeremy felt. The glide of sweat slicked skin felt too perfect to be real and all Tyler could do was hold on tighter. A new urge was expanding in his stomach and Tyler's heart skipped as Jeremy leaned forward to kiss him again. _Jeremy_. It was a need for Jeremy. It was the only way it made sense in Tyler's mind. He tried again to pull Jeremy closer, tried to open his legs wider. It wasn't enough. Tyler groaned desperately. Jeremy's hips were slamming into his, the longer boy was all but laid out over him and it wasn't enough.

His hands moved from Jeremy's hip up his sides, fingertips tangling in his ribs briefly. "Jeremy," he gasped out between moans, "_please_ I need-I need-" Jeremy kissed him again, hips slowing as he rocked against Tyler almost gently.  
"Tell me," he exhaled.  
"You," Tyler said without hesitation. "I need you." Jeremy's lips quirked and one brow arched up.  
"You have me." His hips snapped again as if to prove his point and Tyler's teeth tore into his lip. Blood seeped out but it had healed by the time Tyler's tongue swept it away.  
"No," he moaned, even thought this was what he needed. _Part _of what he needed. "I need…" His hands moved again, down to the small of Jeremy's back and then back up the smooth planes of muscle. One hand curled around the base of Jeremy's neck, the other catching at a shoulder blade. He tugged Jeremy down to him, stifling another moan at a particularly hard thrust. "I need you to…" Jeremy's lips brushed over Tyler's neck, apparently growing impatient, and Tyler's eyes rolled back. "Bite me," he wasn't sure where the words came from.  
"What?" Jeremy questioned, body going still again.  
"Mark me," Tyler added with a whine, "please…"  
"You trying to kill me?" Jeremy demanded.  
"No," Tyler gasped, trying to crane his neck closer to Jeremy's mouth.

It took a surprisingly long time for Tyler to realize Jeremy was teasing him. His hips kept a hard rhythm that Tyler couldn't quite get the hang of because Jeremy changed it too frequently. His mouth hardly moved from Tyler's neck though and the longer he had to wait the more Tyler begged. It was pathetic and he knew it but as each second passed Tyler became convinced that Jeremy wasn't going to actually do it. Tyler didn't know why but he needed him to. God he needed it. Tyler's hands scrambled over Jeremy's back, the other boy releasing a pained gasp as Tyler's nails dug in. Jeremy growled at him, actually growled, and Tyler shivered before trying to arch into him again. Jeremy's hips snapped forward as he dropped down, lips opening. Tyler's entire body tensed as his eyes slammed closed and his lungs locked up. Jeremy's teeth broke the tender skin of Tyler's neck and his mouth fell open, trying to drag in air uselessly. "N-ah," he managed, barely. Jeremy rocked into him again, mouth sucking at the wound as it healed. There were no words to describe it. Tyler's body tried to go limp but each new thrust sent waves of electricity coursing under his skin. He still couldn't breathe and for a dizzy moment he felt faint. Jeremy thrust in again, letting their hips rest together as he gripped Tyler tighter. Tyler managed a weak moan as Jeremy panted against his skin.  
"That was insane," Jeremy admitted quietly. He pulled back and Tyler's body moved without his permission, yanking Jeremy back to him. They both moaned as Jeremy slid in again. Jeremy shuddered against him and Tyler let his eyes close. This should be uncomfortable. It should be a lot of things. All Tyler could feel was whole.

He forces his eyes back open and stumbles back towards the entrance of the ruins. He can't still smell Jeremy or the sex. He tries to convince himself anyways. God he shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have thought of all that. Tyler's hands are trembling now and there's an ache starting in his stomach and spreading outwards. His hand moves to his neck and rubs against the skin there. It sends another little thrill through him. He forces out a sharp exhale and breathes in slowly. He's fine. Everything is fine. Yes he's an omega. Yes he regularly has the urge to not only be fucked but to be owned. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make him weaker. He snorts quickly. He's never going to believe that. Which is why he's avoiding Jeremy at all costs. But he supposes it's a bit inescapable anyways. It's not like he can go to a bar and find some random guy. They'd figure out something was wrong pretty fucking fast. But Jeremy already knows. Jeremy's already willing to be the one claiming him. But that is really the problem Tyler thinks. Because it's _Jeremy_. Maybe Tyler could stand getting fucked. Maybe he could stand begging. But not for Jeremy. _Never again_ he promises himself. _I won't do it again_ he lies.

…

Jeremy wants to laugh. He can't think of a reason for why he's holding back so he lets it out, watches as Tyler flinches at the sound. He won't look at him, dark head dipped down as he stands on Jeremy's porch, hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Can I help you Lockwood?" he questions. He just wants to watch Tyler squirm. They both know why he's there. They both know what he wants. Judging by the quick glare Jeremy gets, what he _needs_.  
"Please," Tyler mutters quickly, it even sounds like he's gritting his teeth. Jeremy's laughter dies at that. Three weeks. And a smattering of days…but it wasn't like Jeremy was counting. The point was that Tyler had held out nearly a month. Much longer than Jeremy had expected.  
"Ask me like you actually mean it," Jeremy demanded, "like you actually want me to fuck you." Tyler releases a quiet groan before looking up to meet Jeremy's eyes. The base of his throat, just above the collar of his shirt, is flushed pink and his lips have fallen open just barely. It's not a bad image. Jeremy focuses on his eyes for a second. Nearly black.  
"_Please_," Tyler repeats and Jeremy's eyes are drawn back down to his lips. Heat curls down in Jeremy's stomach and he feels his mouth curve. He steps back and gestures for Tyler to come in.

The door's barely clicked shut and Tyler is already on him, kissing his jaw wetly, fingers tangling in Jeremy's shirt and pulling at it, moaning as Jeremy simply lifts his arms and lets it happen.  
"You want to do this right here?" he questions, amused.  
"Don't care," Tyler admitted, not looking to him, "just fuck me please." It's that one that does him in. That one little word is a wrecking ball inside of him. The final _please _is so quiet, rasped out into the air. There is something so raw about it and Jeremy knows he's going to give in just like last time.  
"My room," Jeremy tells him. He knows he doesn't have to worry about Tyler's comfort; he's not planning on it either. But the last thing he needs is anyone walking in on this. He doesn't expect Tyler to bolt for the stairs and by the time Jeremy's scooped up his shirt the other boy is gone. He smiles to himself before following. Tyler isn't on the bed, Jeremy doesn't see him until the door's been closed again because he's bent over Jeremy's desk. Breath seeps out of his lungs and _fuck _he hadn't been remotely prepared for this. He barely remembers to lock the door before crossing to Tyler and running a hand down his exposed ass. Tyler shudders, knuckles white on the edges of Jeremy's desk.  
"Please Jeremy don't tease me or draw this out please just hurry and fuck me and you're gonna have to bite me too and will you please just hurry the fuck up," Tyler mutters so fast Jeremy probably misses more than he hears. Jeremy might have laughed again but Tyler sounds so wrecked and Jeremy _is _so wrecked so he can only see one option.

He wrestles open his zipper, Tyler shuddering again at the sound, before placing a hand on the small of Tyler's back and shoving in. Tyler shouts and Jeremy grits his teeth. Tyler is so tight around him, so fucking _soaked_, that Jeremy has to pause for a moment. He inhales sharply, not knowing when he stopped breathing.  
"Shouldn't stay away so long," he grits out, pulling back slowly. The drag of Tyler's body around his is just ridiculously satisfying. "Should come to me when you need it," he adds before slamming back in. Tyler's head bangs against the desk and Jeremy realizes he must have been lifting up to respond. He smirks again. "Sorry." At least it sounds sincere. He kneads at the small of Tyler's back for a moment before moving again.  
"You try needing _fuck_-" Tyler cuts off as he thrusts in again and Jeremy bites his lip. He shouldn't be enjoying this so much. Probably. "Try needing someone to bend you over a desk and fuck you Gilbert," Tyler snarls before pushing his hips back at Jeremy's.  
"I didn't bend you over the desk," Jeremy reminds him.  
"It was closer than the bed," Tyler shoots back before clenching down around Jeremy's cock so hard Jeremy is hissing out his breath and forgetting what they were talking about. He takes another breath before pulling out and pushing in again, rocking his whole body forward and laying over Tyler for a moment. Tyler shudders under him, tilting his head to the side and twisting until his throat is bared. Jeremy licks along a vein before lifting away. "Fuck." Tyler lets his head fall to the desk again and his eyes flick closed. Jeremy just looks at him for a moment, probably too long. But there is something undeniably sexy about Tyler like this. Maybe it's the desperation. Maybe it was really there the whole time. Jeremy's not going to find an answer to that any time soon.

He rocks in again and presses his lips to Tyler's throat before slipping them open and sucking. It's futile to try and actually mark Tyler he knows. Anything he manages will heal by the time they're done. Still, the urge is there. He moves his hands to grip Tyler's hip, one lifting to Tyler's hair and pulling until Tyler is just as Jeremy wants him. His hand drops back down to his hip after giving another tug just for good measure. Jeremy rolls onto the balls of his feet, pushing in as much as he possibly can. Tyler moans and Jeremy presses his teeth down just lightly. Tyler moans again, much louder, and Jeremy repeats the process. He decides not to warn Tyler, even if the rise in his heart rate isn't enough. He stays on tip toes and slams in, biting down hard just as Tyler inhales on a gasp. Copper slips between his lips and Jeremy lets his tongue chase the flavor as Tyler's body tightens and shudders under his.  
"God," Jeremy slows, trying to give Tyler a moment, "how do you do that? Without me even touching you?"  
"Mm, the bite," Tyler mumbles, eyes closed as he rides out his orgasm. Jeremy spikes a brow even though Tyler can't see him.  
"Really? So what if I just bit you over and over again?" Tyler whimpers at that, body finally falling lax.  
"I-I don't know," he admits very quietly. Jeremy grazes his teeth over Tyler's shoulder.  
"We'll have to try it sometime," he murmurs, unsure if it's a promise or a threat. Tyler doesn't argue that there will in fact be a next time. Jeremy still wonders if it's going to keep going like this. Tyler holding out as long as possible, until he's desperate and probably soaking through his boxers, only then coming to Jeremy.

He pulls out, not bothering trying to tuck back into his jeans. His shoes are toed off and he rounds the desk for the bathroom door, pausing when Tyler speaks.  
"What are you doing?" Jeremy purses his lips, wondering if he should just bluntly admit that he's going to jerk off in the shower.  
"You got what you need," he says instead, "I'll take care of me." Tyler's frowning at him and pushing up off the desk and Jeremy can't imagine why so he turns for the bathroom again. He jerks when he's pulled backwards by the band of his jeans, only stopping when his back hits Tyler's chest.  
"You don't like fucking me?" Tyler questions, right in his ear.  
"I-" Jeremy's mind goes completely blank as one of Tyler's hands wraps around his cock.  
"Hm?" Tyler strokes up so slowly Jeremy realizes he's holding his breath.  
"No I do," Jeremy admits, mind spinning. "Course I do." It's apparently the right answer because Tyler strokes twice quickly. Jeremy moans and lets himself lean on Tyler. His eyelids drop but he doesn't let them close, watching Tyler's hand on him instead. "Thought you weren't comfortable with me," Jeremy tries to explain, tongue tangling with itself.  
"Get over yourself Gilbert," Tyler snaps, hand moving again. Jeremy's toes curl against the floorboards, the cotton of his socks sliding against the wood uselessly.

It shouldn't be a big deal. It's just a hand job. But it's Tyler giving it. Not the omega in him. It's actually Tyler. And of course he's kinda being a dick about it but Jeremy's not going to complain. He thinks he can do this. If they still somehow are them and they just happen to fuck too… Yeah he can do that. The only problem Jeremy thinks is that he really can't decide which Tyler he likes better. Sure Tyler begging is nice but Tyler being a cocky bastard is familiar and there's something to be said about that. Then again there's _this _Tyler who seems to be some strange amalgamation of both and maybe that's not so bad either. Maybe that's not bad at all. Jeremy's head falls back onto Tyler's shoulder and he bites at his lips as Tyler only strokes faster. He whines as Tyler moves so fast it's on the verge of pain but then Tyler is sucking on his neck, teeth grazing against his skin. Then Jeremy thinks that he understands because Tyler biting him is what sends him over. His shoulders drop as the pleasure rushes over his body in waves. Tyler guides him into the bathroom and they finally separate to clean up before dressing again. It's not like the first time. Tyler's not pulling him closer and then bolting. He almost seems relaxed about the whole thing.

"Okay?" Jeremy questions, tossing himself on his bed.  
"Fine," Tyler answers shortly. "You get me off, I get you off, easy."  
"It took you three weeks to come up with that?" Jeremy was only half teasing. "I was expecting chocolate covered strawberries." Tyler's smile is completely patronizing and Jeremy snorts in response.  
"Fuck you Gilbert." Jeremy laughs softly and wonders what it would be like if the situation were reversed. Something tells him Tyler would have made his life a living hell. He could do the same now. But he glances to Tyler at the foot of his bed, clearly debating whether he should leave or wait for Jeremy to say something else and Jeremy knows he really can't.  
"Just give me a time and place Lockwood." Tyler flips him off and moves for the door, pausing and turning back.  
"Thanks," he says seriously. Ridiculously Jeremy thinks that this is the most awkward moment they've ever shared.  
"Yeah," he replies, allowing a slight nod. Tyler echoes it before pulling the door open and disappearing through it.

_A/N: Hi. So… Yeah. I feel like this one is really strange. Probably because it is. I know next to nothing about Omega mythology so this was pretty much just what I've picked up and/or edited myself. _

_Also Tyler bottoming is just weird and I think most of you agree with me there but still…I think it's an okay change of pace._

_The smut. Oy. This was me actively trying to not rush. Which I think just equated to more wordy. So I'm pretty sure I'm sorry for that._

_Word of the day – amalgamation. Learn it. Know it. Sorry if you had to look it up I just really wanted to use it. :3_

_Finally if this felt disjointed to you then you deserve a cookie because I am all over the board lately and I was just _really _desperate to get this finished. _

_So basically. I'm sorry. And I think that I apologize too much but what can I really say to that?_

_This has been another Amber needs to go to sleep note. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	127. TiMER

TiMER  
*End of season 1, AU*

(This is based on the movie TiMER which if you haven't seen-I'm guessing not-basically what you need to know is that there are tiny timers on people's wrists that countdown to the exact moment they lock eyes with their soul mate. I've changed the way they countdown just a bit for the story but I am hoping it carries anyways.)

.:.

_If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?_

Alaric grabs a bottle of water from the vending machine before crossing the unusually quiet cafeteria to where Mrs. Keen is leaning against the wall.  
"Something happening?" he questions, looking over the students again. She glances to him with a smile and pulls off her glasses, folding them in her hand, before leaning forward conspiratorially.  
"Young Tyler Lockwood's timer is set to go off this period. It started counting down last night."  
"Ah," Alaric lets out, keeping himself from rolling his eyes, "and all the girls are dying to know who the lucky one is." Alaric doesn't really believe in timers. He doesn't have one and he certainly doesn't think kids should be getting them. But now some parents got them as sixteenth birthday presents as some fucked up right of passage.  
"Sort of exciting isn't it?" Mrs. Keen questions. She sighs quickly, "I wonder who it is. Could be awfully romantic." Alaric laughs quietly.  
"I don't know about that. Could be a shit storm. I once heard Tyler say that his timer hadn't started counting down because the right girl for him knew he wasn't done playing the field yet so she hadn't gotten hers." Mrs. Keen smiles and rolls her eyes quickly.  
"Well…high school boys you know."  
"We probably shouldn't be gossiping anyways," Alaric reminds her after another moment.  
"Just as bad as they are," Mrs. Keen agrees. A noticeable charge runs through the room and Alaric guesses that it's nearly time.  
"One minute!" a student yelps. Tyler shoves them for their effort. Nearly all of the students are looking around now. Who is it? Where are they?  
"Hey Ri-uh Mr. Saltzman," a quiet voice draws his attention. Alaric jerks his eyes from Tyler and his friends.  
"Hey Jer," he smiles, "what's up?"  
"Um," Jeremy lets out very quietly, looking to his wrist before shoving his sleeve down and clutching his other hand over it. He looks back to Alaric and it's clear that he's trying to think. He licks his lips and glances to the floor before meeting Alaric's eyes again. "J-Jenna wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Sure that sounds good. What's going on?"  
"No," Jeremy yelps, "n-nothing." The boy's eyes are wide and dark and he looks like he's about to cry.  
"Thirty seconds!" someone yells and Alaric has no idea if it's the same student. Jeremy turns towards the sound, almost unwillingly. For Alaric it clicks just before the beeping sounds. He looks to Tyler and he can see the other boy's eyes locked with Jeremy's. The cafeteria is dead silent.  
"Oh," Mrs. Keen lets out so quietly Alaric doubts Jeremy even hears her.  
"Tyler," Alaric calls out, gesturing for the boy to come over. It's when he stands that the whispers start. He crosses the cafeteria with his head down and neither boy will look at the other. "Let's go see Mr. Gill," Alaric suggests gently. Both boys follow him into the hall.

…

Tyler was at dinner when he noticed it. He was cutting his steak when motion drew his eye. There on his wrist, on the little screen that had been all zeros for nearly two years now, there were now numbers ticking down. He dropped his fork and gasped. Not even a day. Less than twenty four hours.  
"What is it honey?" his mother asked, glancing up from her plate.  
"My timer," Tyler managed weakly, "it's counting down."  
"Oh that's wonderful honey! How long?"  
"T-Tomorrow. I'll meet them tomorrow."  
"Even better," she added, "by the time your father is home tomorrow evening we'll know who your soul mate is. Tyler this is fantastic!" Tyler managed a nod. He couldn't discern what he was feeling. A bit scared. A lot of shock. But maybe even some hope too.

…

For Jeremy it wasn't so easy. His sixteenth birthday came and went. He didn't get a timer as Elena had on hers. He didn't want one. He was supposed to get it with his mom and dad. But they were gone. He didn't want one. But Jenna wouldn't let it go. She kept insisting that it's what his parents would have wanted. Jeremy knew by Elena's silence that she agreed but he didn't care. He supposed he should have known Jenna wasn't just going to let it go. She called someone to the house to install his. In the end it was Elena's quiet  
"Not getting it won't bring them back Jer," that made him agree. Maybe they were right. Maybe there was really no reason not to know who his soul mate was. Wasn't it only hurting both of them for him not to get his timer anyways? And then if they somehow missed each other, if they never met, what then? It would be Jeremy's fault. He didn't think he could do that. So he agreed. The process took just under an hour and then he had a little oval screen installed right on his wrist, black metal surrounding it. The screen blinked to life and immediately started counting down. Jenna had gasped, probably because her screen was still blank.  
"That's-that's soon…isn't it?"  
"None of us can control fate," the tech replied. Jeremy might have rolled his eyes at the cheesy, obviously scripted, line but he was too busy staring at the screen. His heart was in his throat and he couldn't breathe. He'd nearly missed them. He'd nearly ruined everything.

…

"No this has to be some sort of mistake," Tyler insists, "a glitch." Their guidance counselor looks at both of them, hands carefully folded on his desk.  
"The timer system is foolproof Mr. Lockwood."  
"They also said the Titanic was unsinkable," Tyler shoots back. "This _cannot _be right. I am telling you right here and now this cannot be right."  
"Are you asking me to believe that you were unaware you were gay Mr. Lockwood?" Tyler blanches at the words.  
"I like girls. Okay I love girls so this," he pauses and gestures between the younger boy and himself, "cannot be right."  
"You and Mr. Gilbert certainly have a lot of history to have nothing between you." Tyler snorts.  
"Yeah cause he's a punk! You seriously think I kick his ass because I'm in love with him?" Mr. Gill doesn't answer and looks to Jeremy instead. He's silent, looking down to his lap, and every so often he will pull at the loose threads of his sleeve.  
"I don't think anything Mr. Lockwood," he finally says, "I am simply here to try and help you."  
"Well then help us by figuring out what the fuck is wrong with these things!" Tyler yells, lifting his wrist and shoving the screen full of zeros towards Mr. Gill.  
"I'm afraid there is nothing to be fixed." Jeremy shoves out of the chair and leaves, letting the door slam behind him. Tyler sits in stunned silence for a long moment. "Maybe now there is," Mr. Gill concedes.

…

Jenna is waiting just outside the door, Alaric must have called, and she pulls him into a tight hug.  
"It's going to be okay," she says immediately. Jeremy thinks bitterly that it's way too early to even be thinking like that. "Let's go home okay?" Jeremy manages a nod. He thinks that he shouldn't have gotten the timer after all. Everything is just fucked up now. If he hadn't gotten it Tyler's would still be blank and he'd still be going through girl after girl. Jeremy would still be trying to pick up the pieces. But everything would be okay. This was definitely not okay.

…

Tyler and Carol Lockwood wait in tense silence. The dread and panic are over. Now they simply wait. They are in the sitting room. Carol has taken up a chair. Tyler is across from her on the floral loveseat. They both tense when a car rolls up the drive. It's too late to take it back now. Carol had already shared with her husband that Tyler's timer was nearly up. She'd told him that morning over a quick phone conversation. The engine shuts off and headlights blinking off follow it. Tyler finds himself holding his breath as his father makes his way to the door. It opens and closes. His father's shoes clap across the marble floor.  
"So?" he questions, pausing in the door, "Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Richard," Carol says with a smile, "can I get you a drink? Would you like to sit?" His father's eyes immediately narrow.  
"No. What happened? Is it that Donovan girl? Tyler what did you do?"  
"Dad I didn't do anything I swear to god," Tyler's tone is sharp and desperate and like a shark with blood in the water Richard Lockwood rounds on him.  
"Who is it?" his father questions, too calmly. Tyler doesn't answer, biting his lip and looking down. "Who?" his father yells. It's only going to get worse from here and Tyler knows that so he relishes this last moment.  
"Jeremy Gilbert." It's dead silent. Just like it was in the cafeteria. Tyler feels vaguely sick.  
"Get out," his father says then.  
"What?" Tyler demands just as his mother says,  
"Richard please."  
"Get out. Now." He leaves without another word and Tyler stares helplessly at his mother.  
"Maybe um, maybe go stay with a friend tonight Tyler. I'll call you okay?" she hurries after his father without another word.

…

It's just started to rain when Elena pulls open the door to reveal Tyler. His hands are shoved in his pocket and though he's looking at her he won't actually meet her eyes.  
"Tyler," she covers her surprise poorly, "what are you doing here?" He doesn't want to admit that not only has he been kicked out by his dad, but Matt is busy dealing with his drunk mom, and _and_ he was turned away by four girls. Four. So he doesn't.  
"Jeremy here," he tries, not really making it a question.  
"He lives here Tyler," Elena replies, arching a brow.  
"Right," Tyler exhales, letting his teeth click together.  
"He doesn't want to see you," she says then, crossing her arms, "and neither do I. So what are you doing here?" Tyler's been around Elena enough to know by her tone that his time is running out. He sighs.  
"My dad kicked me out." It's less painful than he thought it would be. There's that at least.  
"For what?" Tyler laughs just once and then it's his turn to arch an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that a bit obvious?"  
"Not because of…he couldn't have…" she tries, trailing off. Tyler doesn't say anything. "Oh Tyler," she visibly softens and Tyler feels his shoulders slump too, "come in then."  
"I tried Matt's first," he admits, stalling for reasons that he's not sure of, "he's busy with his mom." She reaches out and pulls him in by the wrist.  
"It's okay," she breathes as she shuts the door behind them.

…

The living room is an unholy mess. So is Jeremy but he doesn't care in the slightest. They've been meaning to paint it for months and now drop cloths are draped everywhere and he's fairly sure he's got paint on several parts of his body. But it's been a great distraction and that's what matters. Elena finally returns and Jeremy looks up, dropping his paintbrush as he sees Tyler over her shoulder.  
"Are you lost?" Jenna demands, not missing a beat. Jeremy busies himself picking up the paintbrush before turning away and trying to calm his racing heart.  
"Tyler and his father had a fight," Elena announces softly. Jeremy doesn't care. He doesn't let himself care.  
"That doesn't really surprise me seeing as Tyler seems to get into a lot of fights," Jenna responds sweetly. Jeremy manages a small smile but is careful not to make a sound. There's a charged silence and he finally forces himself to turn around. Tyler's eyes sweep to him at the motion.  
"I'm sorry," Tyler says simply. "This isn't your fault any more than it's mine and I'm sorry."  
"I take it your dad kicked you out?" Jeremy questions flatly. Tyler leans in the doorway and nods. "You don't have anywhere else to go?" Tyler snorts quietly before shaking his head. "Fantastic," Jeremy sighs, looking to Jenna. She lifts one shoulder in a shrug.  
"Up to you Jer."  
"Fine," Jeremy groans, "but you're sleeping on the floor."  
"I'll take it," Tyler agrees quickly.  
"Alright you boys go order pizza, we'll finish up here." Jeremy sighs and sets down his brush before passing Elena and Tyler and moving towards the kitchen. He tries to ignore Tyler's footsteps behind him.

…

Tyler doesn't know what he's doing. This feels entirely strange and it's almost like his skin is buzzing. He tries to give Jeremy space, grabbing a stool as he crosses to the fridge, but he doesn't want it to be a noticeable distance either. He's caught in some weird back and forth and doesn't even notice Jeremy is speaking to him until there's a hand waving in front of his face.  
"Huh?" he manages gracelessly.  
"I said what do you want on your pizza? Jesus."  
"Oh, uh, whatever you want." Jeremy rolls his eyes and Tyler has to look away.  
"Great," he snaps sarcastically. Tyler bites his lip in order not to comment. He's supposed to be in love with Jeremy. He is not supposed to call him a punk and storm out. He has nowhere to go anyways.  
"You're mad that I'm agreeing with you?" Tyler questions. Jeremy laughs and shakes his head.  
"No. No I'm mad that you're here." Tyler doesn't expect to react to that so it stops his breath when it hits in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't _want _Jeremy to be mad at him and when did that even happen?  
"I'm sorry."  
"That actually sounds sincere," Jeremy murmurs. "The great Tyler Lockwood apologizes."  
"I can apologize," Tyler tells him, nearly smiling.  
"Good to know."

…

Dinner is easier. They spread out in the kitchen seeing as furniture from the living room has made the dining room unusable. Jeremy pulls himself up on a counter and Tyler, Elena, and Jenna use the stools. There isn't much conversation but it isn't really tense either so it's okay. It's when dinner ends that the tension creeps in. They all clean up in the kitchen and then there's an awkward pause as they all stand there staring at each other.  
"I don't want any funny stuff," Jenna says. Jeremy groans in response.  
"Oh my _god _Jenna you're supposed to be cool!" Elena's laughing and Jenna is crossing her arms.  
"I am just making that clear. Now it's clear and you two are free to go up to your room." She made shooing motions as Jeremy stared at her, expression wounded.  
"We don't even… _ God_ Jenna."  
"You're teenage boys," Jenna defended, "just because your brains develop slower doesn't mean your bodies do so I just want to make the rules perfectly clear." Jeremy slaps a hand over his eyes.  
"This is not happening. Conversation over." He peeks between his fingers and rushes out of the kitchen, hurrying up the stairs. He leaves his door open for Tyler and tosses himself down on the bed before tugging a pillow over his head.

…

Tyler feels grossly out of place as he follows after Jeremy. Being in the Gilbert home is strange and it nearly makes him itch. It's when he steps into Jeremy's room though that he unexpectedly relaxes. It takes him a few moments to realize that this is probably exactly how he would keep his room if he had a choice about it. It's cluttered and disorganized; there are clothes on the floor and sketches tacked to the walls. He loves it. He thinks he probably shouldn't but he does. There are trophies and even a football tossed carelessly on a bookshelf. He would laugh but he doesn't want Jeremy to know that he's obviously looking over every inch of his personal space. There's some posters over the bed, nothing Tyler knows, and he finally looks to Jeremy.  
"Are you okay?" he questions before he thinks about it. Jeremy tugs the pillow away and slaps it to the mattress.  
"Mortified," he admits, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
"Well if we are soul mates or whatever…she could have a point." Jeremy's eyes widen and his cheeks flush red. Tyler tosses up a hand and winces. "Okay whoa forget I said that."  
"No problem," Jeremy says quickly, "I'm going to change." He fumbles in his dresser before leaving out another door. Tyler sits down at his desk and closes his eyes before sighing. He thinks he'd been trying to defend Jenna. Which he's not even sure why he would and that was definitely the wrong way to go about it. It wasn't like he wanted to have sex with Jeremy. He would never want that. At least…he thinks he wouldn't.

…

Somewhere in the process of getting Tyler blankets and pillows and getting ready for bed Jeremy manages to accept the fact that Tyler is here and going to sleep in the same room as him. The rest he doesn't have a handle on yet. He figures he's allowed more than twelve hours for that. Elena says goodnight to him and while Jeremy debates on sketching a bit he feels too vulnerable with Tyler there. Like it would strip him bare. So he leaves his sketchbook on his nightstand where it is. Tyler settles in on the floor and Jeremy settles in too, refusing to feel bad for Tyler. He is not going to feel guilty. He is not going to invite Tyler to share the bed. No. Absolutely not. He's nearly convinced himself just as he starts to drift off because his last thought is simply that the bed feels emptier than usual.

He wakes with a little gasp when arms wrap around him from behind.  
"You were having a bad dream," Tyler tells him, pulling Jeremy's back flush with his chest. It's then that Jeremy remembers and tears that he hadn't even felt drip down his cheeks. "You were calling out for your mom," Tyler says even softer. Jeremy swipes at his cheeks quickly before burying half his face in the pillow. Tyler is warm and reassuringly solid and Jeremy can't help but relax into him. He tries not to move after that, worried that Tyler will let him go. "It's okay," Tyler breathes out, "it's okay Jer." Eventually Jeremy tries to settle back into the bed. Tyler lifts his arm to let Jeremy move and Jeremy joins their hands, sighing as their timers clink against each other briefly. Tyler doesn't pull his hand back, leaving his arm where it is, draped over Jeremy's ribs. Jeremy pushes the images from his dream away and closes his eyes again.

…

Tyler stumbles from bed, waking suddenly to the sound of his ringtone. It takes a second to remember he's still wearing his jeans and then he yanks his phone out and slips it open.  
"Hello?" he whispers as he moves for the door, trying to tip toe over the floorboards.  
"Tyler?" his mother questions.  
"Um, yeah," he whispers again, "give me a sec." He opens Jeremy's door slowly and slips out before hurrying down the stairs. He hears movement in the kitchen so he changes his plan and stops where he is. "Okay I'm here," he says, rubbing his eyes quickly. He tries not to shiver as he realizes how much colder it is down here than it is in Jeremy's bed.  
"I'm afraid your dad isn't ready for you to come home yet," his mother announces after a pause.  
"Not ready for me to come home?" Tyler returns, adrenaline shooting through his system. It's almost painful how awake he is now.  
"_Yet_," his mother stresses, "I'm working on him Tyler."  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" Tyler hisses. A door opens upstairs so he moves again, into the kitchen when he sees how bright the sun is outside. Jenna is standing at the coffee machine and tosses him a quick wave which Tyler returns before turning towards the dining room.  
"Tyler please don't make this difficult." Tyler can't quell the anger building inside.  
"_I _am not making this difficult Mom. I have done everything you and he have _ever _asked of me and I have no control over this!"  
"Well just-we will figure this out Tyler. Nothing is set in stone."  
"What do you mean?" Tyler demands, getting louder, "Figure what out Mom?"  
"This is just a little wrinkle Tyler. We'll fix it. Just a glitch yes that's what we'll tell them. We'll get you one of those fake timers, a _good _one, and when the time is right we'll make the arrangements and all of this will be in the past Son." Tyler's body seems to go still piece by piece until he is frozen.  
"What are you asking me to do?" he exhales the words very slowly, half afraid of the answer.  
"Tyler," his mother pauses to laugh, "we're not asking you to do anything you don't want. It's not like you want to be with this boy," she laughs again, "don't be ridiculous."  
"Maybe I do," Tyler returns before he can bite his tongue. "Who knows?" he questions recklessly. No going back now. "Nothing's set in stone," he echoes. His mother is silent and Tyler yanks the phone from his ear and hangs up. It's not enough so he throws the phone against the wall, exhaling as the plastic shatters.

…

Jeremy doesn't know what the fight was about. His brain is still riddled with sleep and all he knows is that Tyler is clearly pissed. He's mostly turned away from Jeremy, hands hanging at his sides, balled into fists. He's not entirely sure what gives him the idea. He crosses the last space between them silently and hugs Tyler from behind. Tyler jumps at the contact and then relaxes. "Morning," he mutters wryly.  
"Yes," Jeremy agrees, chin resting on Tyler's shoulder. He remembers Tyler holding him like this last night then and scrambles for something to say. "Looks like Jenna's trying to earn her cool points back."  
"Oh?" Tyler asks.  
"She let us stay home from school," Jeremy reminds him softly. Tyler laughs quickly.  
"I totally forgot," he admits after another moment. "I had a calc test today."  
"Yeah well you can make it up," Jeremy says.  
"I don't have my book bag anyways." Jeremy takes Tyler's hand before pulling him back into the kitchen.  
"Come on," he tells him, "after breakfast we can set up the Xbox."

…

Most days Tyler still doesn't know if it's easier than it should be. If it all fell into place easier than it should have. His parents still weren't really talking to him but they sent a check now and again so Tyler tried to appreciate that. And then there was Jeremy. There was Jeremy who was actually amazing. Once Tyler stopped fighting everything tooth and nail it just…started working. Maybe these timers were actually the real deal. His last class lets out and he heads for the courtyard where he knows he'll find Jeremy. Of course, tucked under a tree is his boyfriend. His _one_. Tyler can't help his smile and he gets extremely close before dropping to the grass and letting his head fall into Jeremy's lap. Jeremy laughs and tugs his sketchbook out of the way before looking down to him.  
"Hi," Tyler smiles up at him. Jeremy leans down, lips brushing over Tyler's eyebrow.  
"Hey."  
"Good day?"  
"Eh," Jeremy lets out, shrugging, "better I guess." Tyler sticks out his tongue and Jeremy's fingertips scrape over his ribs quickly. Tyler jerks and tries to glare at him even as an unwilling chuckle slips out.  
"You're evil," Tyler complains. Jeremy just snorts at that, leaning against the tree again.  
"You should know that by now really Ty."  
"I do know I just like reminding you," Tyler teases. They fell silent as other students rushed towards their cars. They barely earned a glance from a few of them. Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert going from enemies to falling in love was old news. "Hey," Tyler says quietly, gaze locked on his zeroed out timer.  
"Mm," Jeremy mumbles.  
"I'm glad it was you."  
"You say that now, but what happens when I kick your ass on the Xbox again?" Tyler can't help the fully body laugh that rocks through him.  
"Way to ruin the moment you asshole."  
"Hey you love my asshole." Tyler laughs even harder, covering his eyes with one hand.  
"Oh my god stop, please stop."  
"Only cause you asked nicely," Jeremy laughs, leaning down to kiss him quickly.  
"Hate you," Tyler tells him, still laughing softly.  
"Good. I hate you too." One more kiss punctuates the words and Tyler lets Jeremy back up, content to lay there a while longer.

_A/N: So yeah I know this was probably confusing but I hope I did an _okay _job with it. It was begging to be written. _

_Sorry for any errors, editing quickly as always._

_Thank you._


	128. Low

LOW  
Marianas Trench  
Follows My Body

.:.

Jeremy had him backed up against the edge of his bed, thumb popping the button on Tyler's jeans and hand sliding down to open the zipper.  
Tyler moaned into his throat and sucked at the skin there.  
Jeremy's phone vibrated, the buzz of it from his pocket so loud Tyler jerked back. Jeremy looked to him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. He slipped the phone out and instead of tossing it aside as Tyler had expected he read the screen and replied to the text before tossing it behind them on his desk.  
"Really?" Tyler questioned, staring at him.  
One of Jeremy's eyebrows inched up.  
"What? It was Haley." Jeremy yanked off his shirt and stepped forward, working one of his legs between Tyler's and resuming as if nothing had happened.  
"And you felt the need to answer that text right now?" Tyler questioned.  
Jeremy leaned back, frowning slightly.  
"Well…yeah. We're going to the movies tonight."  
It was a solid hit to the gut and Tyler wished it wasn't.  
"After you're done here?" Tyler demanded words sharp as they left his teeth.  
Jeremy's frown only deepened.  
"Thought that was kind of obvious Lockwood."  
Tyler barely stopped himself from growling. Instead he pushed Jeremy away from him and fastened his jeans again.  
He was angry at Jeremy. He was furious with himself.  
"The hell?" Jeremy let out, righting himself after nearly falling. He looked Tyler up and down, as if he'd never seen him before, and spoke again, "What? Is this where I'm supposed to say we're just friends? We're going to fight over this? Really Tyler?"  
He was being stupid. He knew he was. This was never part of the arrangement.  
Tyler had never wondered what would happen when Jeremy fell in love again.  
He backpedaled from that thought immediately. He wasn't in love with her. He'd barely just met her. He couldn't be.  
"I'm just a fuck on the side?" Tyler demanded, fists curled.  
"Aren't you?" Jeremy challenged.  
Tyler felt his eyes widen as he rolled back onto his heels.  
That hurt. That actually _hurt_.  
"Yeah," he let out softly. "Yeah I guess I am."

Jeremy sighed then, stepping towards Tyler again.  
"I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean that Ty."  
"Yeah you did." Why wouldn't he? It was true. They fucked. They barely put up with each other otherwise.  
Not to mention, Tyler was a slut. He knew it. Jeremy knew it. Tyler was reasonably sure the Salvatores knew it too. And Tyler was the one fucking all this up anyways. He wasn't supposed to get jealous. Jeremy wasn't his. He had no right to tell the other boy where to go or who to see. He certainly didn't have a right to tell him when to fucking text.  
"I'm gonna go," he said, forcing himself out of his pity party.  
"Tyler come on," Jeremy sighed again, "don't be like that."  
Tyler just shook his head.  
"This isn't gonna work forever Jeremy. It's probably best to just stop now."  
Jeremy caught his shoulder and pulled him back.  
"I don't want you in pain," he murmured.  
In retrospect Tyler really never should have admitted how bad it had gotten. He shook his head again.  
"Don't be such a martyr Gilbert."  
Jeremy let his hand drop, shaking his head then. He half turned away before running a hand through his hair.  
"You know it's not like that."  
"I seem to know a lot lately," Tyler said. He should be out of there. He shouldn't still be talking. He definitely shouldn't still be trying to catch Jeremy's dark eyes.  
"Let's at least take the edge off," Jeremy suggested, changing tactics as he opened his jeans and shoved them down. "We can figure this out later."  
Tyler knew it wasn't that simple. He knew there was no 'figuring it out' but he let Jeremy pull him back anyway.  
For a few more minutes he let himself believe.

It's been three days and an embarrassed shame still follows him. He should have left. He'd meant to. But then he just got back into Jeremy's bed like the desperate slut he was.  
Tyler lets out a sigh and takes another sip of beer. They haven't talked. Jeremy's text is still unanswered. Tyler tries to pretend it isn't there at all.  
Initially it was bad. Then somehow they'd hit a rhythm.  
But this-he chews on his lip for a moment-this is unbearable.  
The problem is that Tyler doesn't really mind Jeremy being with someone else. The problem is that there is a feeling deep in Tyler's gut that tells him he's not enough for Jeremy. It's not enough for Jeremy to own him.  
And of course it isn't.  
Tyler knows in his situation he'd be doing exactly what Jeremy is doing. Maybe not _exactly_. He wasn't much for dating. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Tyler knew it and he still couldn't ignore it.  
It hurt that Jeremy didn't want any more from Tyler. It shouldn't but it did.  
Tyler wishes he could just push it off on the omega side of him but he can't really do that either. The lines aren't really so clear except on the full moon and that certainly isn't now. Tyler can't be sure how much of this is him and how much is the wolf inside of him. Maybe if he wasn't so scared of the answer he'd think harder about it.

…

Jeremy shifts again on Tyler's porch. Judging by the driveway Tyler's home alone so he shouldn't be this nervous. He had a six pack tucked under one arm but it wasn't like Tyler was going to report him.  
But things were weird between them and Jeremy knew it was his fault.  
It wasn't like he wanted to complicate things but he actually liked Haley. He liked her laugh and her dainty hands and the way she made him feel. She turned his stomach to champagne and that wasn't such a bad thing. That couldn't be a bad thing.  
Jeremy didn't fully understand what the problem was.  
Maybe Tyler was jealous? Worried that Jeremy was going to back out on their arrangement? Either could make sense and Jeremy hadn't thought too much past those theories.  
Standing here wasn't doing any good though so Jeremy lifts his hand and forces himself to knock.  
It takes a long time for Tyler to answer the door and Jeremy knows how fast he can move so it must be because of him.  
He stifles a sigh.  
Tyler does sigh, leaning against the door and looking up slowly.  
"What?"  
"Can we talk?" He doesn't offer the beer, even though it is a peace offering.  
"Yeah I guess," Tyler murmurs, stepping back to let Jeremy in.  
Jeremy is familiar with the Lockwood house by now and he follows Tyler past the stairs into the kitchen, setting the beer on the table and sinking into a chair.  
Tyler grabs a beer and rips it open, letting the cap drop to the counter he leans against.  
"So?"  
"So," Jeremy starts, unsure, "I might start dating Haley."  
Tyler winces at that and looks away.  
Jeremy bites the inside of his cheek.  
Maybe he shouldn't have jumped right in like that.  
"And," he tacks on gracelessly, "we need to talk about it."  
"Why?" Tyler questions. "You're gonna do what you want Jeremy I can't stop you."

Jeremy frowns at that and it's suddenly a lot easier to read the box of beer.  
"If it bothers you then we should-"  
"Talk about it?" Tyler presses. "What for?"  
"So we can figure it out," Jeremy tries.  
Tyler laughs before taking a long swallow of beer.  
"I guarantee you don't want to hear what I have to say Gilbert."  
"Try me," Jeremy shoots back.  
"I don't want you dating her," Tyler says without missing a beat. He takes another sip of beer as Jeremy gapes at him.  
"What the hell? Why not?"  
"Because I don't like it and it complicates things. Not to mention what am I going to do if you two get serious? You're telling me you're going to keep this up behind her back?"  
"No one is saying this is going to get serious," Jeremy dismisses the complaint easily.  
It's not like it's actually cheating anyway. Tyler needs his help and there aren't any messy feelings involved. He'd be able to deal with it.  
"You can't know that Jeremy. And that's only gonna end one of two ways. She doesn't find out and I'm screwed. Or she does find out and you're screwed."  
Jeremy shakes his head.  
"So we'll be careful," he says.  
Tyler scowls at him.  
"Are you even listening to yourself right now?"  
Jeremy buries his face for a moment and groans.  
"Will you even attempt to help me out here?"  
Tyler's lips pursed and he set the bottle down carefully before nodding.  
"Yeah," he exhales, "yeah I'll help you. Get the fuck out Gilbert."  
Jeremy isn't sure how long he stares at Tyler.  
"I mean it," Tyler insists, "get out. Don't come back."  
"_What_?" Jeremy demands. "You're…ending things?"  
Why had he just gotten scary close to saying _breaking up with me_?  
"You need it written on your forehead? _Yes_. Now get out."

He shakes his head, as if that will help.  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"I'm not the one starting a relationship while I'm fucking somebody else," Tyler reminds him.  
"What else am I supposed to do?" Jeremy snaps. He shoves out of the chair, nearly flinching as it slaps back against the floor. "I want to be with her and I-" He cuts himself off, honestly not sure where that sentence was even going.  
"Go ahead," Tyler suggests, "go ahead and say it. 'I want her and I don't want you.' Or how about 'I want her and I'm stuck here with you?'"  
Silence falls between them and it's so heavy Jeremy feels uncomfortable just breathing.  
"Exactly," Tyler adds eventually. "So just go."  
"What so I'm supposed to be the bad guy for wanting something else? It's not like you can even want something else! You're stuck right here!"  
Tyler nods slowly and Jeremy already feels guilt settling over him.  
"Yeah maybe you're right. I can't possibly want anything more than this." Tyler's voice is totally flat and he won't look at Jeremy and suddenly the whole situation is very wrong.  
"No look," he pauses and wills himself to find the right words; "I keep saying the wrong shit. We don't have to end things we can figure this out Tyler."  
"Will you stop saying that?" Tyler yells. "We can't _figure this out _Jeremy! There is no answer alright?"  
Jeremy looks away and blinks a few times.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you want something else dumbass. And I don't."  
There's no bite to the words. It's like Tyler's resigned himself to the facts of it.

"At least you got that part right." There's nothing overly suggestive about the words. This is good and easy and so why should Tyler want something different really? But Jeremy still feels like blushing and he can't figure out why.  
"Can we not make any decisions right now?" Jeremy asks softly. He's not ready to call this over. They still have some time anyways.  
"Jeremy," Tyler sighs, he _sighs_, "don't make this any harder okay? Just go."  
"It's not like I'm getting married," Jeremy protests, stepping closer and freezing when Tyler flinches, "I haven't even asked her out yet. We can just… There's still time."  
"Time for what? One more fuck? Is that what you want?"  
Jeremy couldn't answer because he didn't have an answer and Tyler crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You know I'll give it up if you want it."  
There's something there. There's something about the way that he says it. It makes Jeremy want to crawl out of his skin.  
"I just want things to be okay," he admits slowly. "I just want us to be okay."  
Tyler laughs after a moment.  
"When have we ever been okay?" Jeremy sighs then.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah well that all went out the window a while ago."  
"Does it have to? Why do I have to choose between you and her?"  
"Because you want her," Tyler tells him, "don't act like the choice hasn't already been made Gilbert."  
The first thing Jeremy thinks is that doesn't really doesn't explain anything at all.  
Then he thinks _wow it's over_.  
Regardless of what _it _actually is the only thing Jeremy knows for sure about it is that it is over.  
"Look thank you," Tyler is saying then and Jeremy feels lost, "thanks for helping me out but we both knew this was only going to run so long. It's time to call it quits."  
He's moving for the door now and Jeremy can't help but trail after him.  
It's like the tide is pulling out, leaving his body behind and he can't think what to do. There has to be _something _but he can't think what it is. He's standing on the porch by himself before he realizes he hadn't even said anything. He hadn't even told Tyler that no the choice really hadn't been made. It would have been so much easier if it had been.

…

It takes Tyler a couple weeks to really figure it out.  
He went out that very first night. The best way to get over it was to get off.  
But finding a guy that was drunk enough not to question him but not too drunk to fuck him was harder than he thought it would be.  
It took a few days to figure out that most guys weren't going to question him at all. A few muttered words about something not working out and they were good to go. Tyler didn't really think too many guys showed up to bars already lubed but the explanation was better than 'oh by the way I'm a werewolf but I'm an omega and I need to be fucked and oh yeah my ass does this neat little trick where it leaks to make it easier for me to get fucked.'  
He still can't bring himself to hit a bar anywhere close to Mystic Falls and he's slept in his car more than a few times. His parents never question where he was and Tyler is getting what he needs.  
Really things aren't so bad.  
He tells himself that a lot.  
Eventually it will start working. It _has _to start working at some point.  
He and Jeremy don't see each other. Mostly because Tyler spends most of his time at his house or in bars hooking up. Sometimes he can't help scrolling through his contacts just to look at Jeremy's name.  
He'd only gone through their old messages once. It was too much of _your place or mine, running a bit late, can't do tonight, tomorrow?, after school sure, _there was nothing substantial there. It was just a digital record of every time they'd had sex. With a quick cleanout of his inbox and outbox Tyler left his phone at home and headed out.  
But still sometimes Tyler finds himself thinking about their…_arrangement_. That's when he'll pull his phone out and look at Jeremy's name. He doesn't text. He doesn't call. They'd hardly ever called and Tyler is reasonably sure he still has a message from Jeremy in his voicemail box. An innocent enough _call me Ty _that he purposely stops thinking about so he doesn't go delete it. He sighs and drops his phone on the bed next to him.  
He doesn't _need _to go out and he doesn't feel like going out either. Staying curled up in bed and doing absolutely nothing at all sounds fantastic.  
He kicks off his shoes and let's them thump to the floor before laying back and letting a hand rest on his stomach. He sighs again before closing his eyes and trying to relax his body.

…

Jeremy still isn't sure how it happened. He can look at the facts and those are pretty simple.  
He and Tyler ended things and he gave himself a few days to get over it.  
Not really get over it but just to get himself…steady.  
Then he asked Haley out. She'd said yes and he'd been pleased with that.  
The first date was fine. It actually wasn't a whole lot different than before other than a chaste kiss on Haley's cheek at the end of the night.  
The second date was okay. But the end of the night ended the same way, accompanied by a sinking feeling in Jeremy's stomach.  
They were nearly halfway through the third date when Haley set her folded hands carefully on the table, met his eyes, and told him they needed to talk.  
They did talk but in the end there really wasn't even much to be said. They were better off as friends. They both knew it now and that was the end of things.  
Friends. They were friends.  
So Haley and he are friends and Jeremy's okay with that.  
All in all, at this point, he can't believe that it was because he wanted to date Haley that he and Tyler aren't-doing whatever the fuck it actually was they were doing-anymore.

He's mostly been doing okay with that. At least he thought so. But then comes Tuesday night. He and Haley are at the grill, playing pool.  
"So whatever happened with you and Tyler?" she says it almost casually as she leans over to take a shot.  
"Uhm," Jeremy falters, accidentally biting his tongue, "what do you mean?" He moves his tongue around carefully, wincing.  
"Well you guys used to hang out all the time and now you don't talk about him at all."  
"We just uh haven't hung out lately." Actually it's been about a month and a week.  
"I'm taking your shot for that heinous lie," Haley tells him, rounding the table.  
Jeremy rolls his eyes and grabs his Coke before taking a sip.  
"Why are we even talking about this?"  
"Because he's at the bar and trying very hard to act like he's not watching us."  
Jeremy chokes and bites his tongue again as he spins, glass still in hand.  
Tyler is at the bar but is pointedly _not _looking in this direction and Jeremy is reasonably sure he's not only watching but also eavesdropping.  
"So you _just uh haven't hung out lately_?" Haley questions, dropping her voice in an impression that is actually pretty good.  
"Shut up," Jeremy hisses feeling suddenly hot and embarrassed and wanting to run all at once.  
"You know I've missed four shots in a row and you haven't even said anything right?" He sets his glass down harder than he'd intended, surprised that it doesn't slosh all over him.  
"Of course I do," he lies.  
"Heinous lie," Haley tells him, head tilting to the side, "taking your shot again."  
He used to like that she was smart…hadn't he?

He sits down at the table his cue is still leaning against and crosses his arms.  
"Have at it," he exhales dryly.  
She actually makes her next shot and Jeremy rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to look to the bar again. Haley pauses and leans against the table.  
"Did you two have a fight?" she smirks. "You _did_," she correctly assumes from his silence. "What about?"  
"None of your business," Jeremy snaps.  
"Touchy," Haley sighs softly before touching a finger to her lips. "Something with _feelings _then. Terrible awful things."  
Jeremy shoots her another glare before jumping as his phone vibrates.  
_From Tyler: you might as well tell her _  
Jeremy scowls down at his screen.  
"It's none of your business," Jeremy repeats. He stands and shoves his phone into his pocket. "I'm going to-"  
"Talk to Tyler?"  
"You're insufferable," Jeremy exhales.  
"You'd better get a move on if you want to catch him," Haley returns sweetly.  
She's right, Tyler's already out the door.  
Jeremy rushes after him, only half surprised when he arrives in an empty parking lot.  
He sighs and pulls his phone back out before typing out a text.  
_To Tyler: can we talk?_

There's no response.


	129. Doin' Dirt

DOIN' DIRT  
Maroon 5  
Follows Low

.:.

Tyler was on edge, to say the least.  
Also, he was going to kill Jeremy.  
It's been nearly a week and a half since Tyler got fucked and yeah, at this point he's counting days. And it doesn't help that Jeremy won't stop calling him at random intervals through the day. And the texts he sends. They're _filthy_.  
Tyler's not even sure what exactly his aim is; if he's trying to seduce Tyler or annoy him into answering the phone or something else entirely.  
All he knows is that the lust is clinging to him like a second skin at this point. It pulls at his fingertips and makes his hands shake. It's making the thoughts in his head twist in on themselves as his blood vessels buzz in his veins.  
He feels like a junkie but then he supposes that he is a junkie anyway. And that doesn't help anything.  
It's not even four in the afternoon when he cracks, grabbing his keys and heading for his car.  
He drives as long as he can, which ends up being nearly three hours. It's still early but whatever city he's in looks pretty big and he figures he'll be alright.

His shoulders are locked up tense by the time he pulls open the bar door, a soft swell of twangy music filtering out around him.  
There's a stifled groan behind his teeth because of course he ended up driving further south. Just what he needed.  
He shuffles further in, steadily ignoring the slick between his thighs, even if he has to grit his teeth to do it.  
The bartender looks entirely unimpressed as he sinks onto the cracked black leather stool.  
Tyler decided to ignore him a moment. His ID is good but it's still fake and if he looks desperate he's less likely to get what he wants.  
It's only been about thirty seconds when his phone vibrate, making him jump and clutch at the bar.  
There's a trickle of wetness in the back of his jeans and he forces himself to breathe out before swallowing slowly.  
He's fine. He'll be fine.  
Inhaling again he pulls his phone free from his pocket, settling back onto the stool.  
_I want you under me_  
Tyler grits his teeth but his phone is already buzzing again in his hand.  
_legs around my waist pulling me closer  
Fuck off_ Tyler thinks and he can't breathe. He leans onto the bar and squeezes his eyes closed, still holding onto his phone for dear life.  
There's another buzz of noise, trembling down his hand, and he doesn't want to look but it's not as if he has a choice.  
_whining for my dick_

Tyler moans at that, gripping his phone tighter and nearly stumbling off the stool in his sudden desperation to get out of here and back to Jeremy.  
He doesn't care anymore, doesn't give a single shit really, and he needs Jeremy right now. He needs Jeremy's skin against his, Jeremy's hands pulling his thighs apart and gripping tight enough to bruise. He needs Jeremy in him like he's never needed before. He's so empty and slick and _needy_. He doesn't even care though. Shame is a foreign concept, wadded up tight somewhere that he can't touch. And that's okay. Because all he needs is Jeremy.  
It's difficult to navigate his phone's menu now, takes what feels like forever, until he's finally calling Jeremy.  
It rings and rings but there's no answer. Tyler can't help but pull his phone down to look at it, releasing a quiet little whine as he frowns at the screen.  
He calls again.  
The line rings again but Tyler's eyes skim over the bar this time, trying not to panic totally.  
Jeremy's phone hits voicemail again but Tyler barely hears it, eyes locked with Jeremy's across the room.  
He's just inside the door, through a thin haze of smoke, and Tyler is a mass of need and want. There's nothing more holding his muscles together than this clutch inside of him. Nothing to prop up his bones but the closeness of Jeremy.  
And that's okay.  
He can't feel his legs and he can't really hear anything, all he knows is he's moving closer to Jeremy.

Jeremy's smirking, but only barely. His eyes are hot, raking down Tyler's body before meeting his gaze again.  
"Hey Ty."  
"You followed me?"  
Jeremy hums an affirmative, reaching out and snaking his fingers around Tyler's wrist.  
He realizes distantly he's still holding his phone.  
"You don't look like you mind."  
Tyler tries to breathe in, closing his eyes briefly and grinding his teeth.  
"You know – _fuck _– you know what you're doing to me."  
"I know you've been avoiding me," Jeremy said, pulling him closer. "And if this is the only way I can get you in a room to talk to me then so be it."  
He wants to be angry. He wants to be angry so badly.  
But he just can't manage it.  
"Are you really gonna fight me?" Jeremy questions. "You'd rather give it up to a random stranger?"  
"_Yes_," Tyler hisses, lying through his teeth.  
Jeremy looks a bit surprised but not thrown. He releases Tyler and steps back even as Tyler stumbles trying to get closer.  
"Alright."  
Tyler's whining before he can catch it, shoving his body forward and wrapping around Jeremy as tightly as he can.  
"No I'm sorry," he mumbles out, squeezing Jeremy to him. "I'm sorry _please_."  
"Alright," Jeremy says, much softer now; his hand threads through Tyler's hair and squeezes at the base of his skull. "I've got you."  
Tyler sags against him then, loose and so so grateful.

"Jeremy, please."  
"I know," he breathes in Tyler's ear, squeezing again. "We'll get you sorted," he pauses, "and then we can talk."  
Tyler feels a wave of displeasure at the idea of talking but he'll worry about that later.  
"I'm sure there's a hotel nearby," Jeremy offers.  
"I don't think I can make it," Tyler says, voice rough with the admission.  
He wonders if the damp patch on his jeans is visible yet.  
"_Babe_," Jeremy answers and he sounds sort of reverent about it, "you probably don't want to hear how hot that is, huh?"  
Tyler can't help a weak moan at that.  
Jeremy released his wrist, hands slipping around his hips. One dipped further back, fingertips getting dangerously close before pressing right against Tyler's hole.  
"_Babe_," Jeremy repeats, low and hot in his ear.  
Tyler can't answer though because he's coming, right in his pants, white hot barbs pricking through him.  
His hands are fisted in Jeremy's jacket, fabric straining as he tries to hold on.  
There's blood in his mouth when he opens it next and he swallows thickly before trying to stand.  
"Can we go," he asks weakly, "please can we go?"  
"Can you walk?" Jeremy teases quietly.  
Tyler makes the effort to lift his chin, sinking his teeth into Jeremy's shoulders.  
Jeremy prods at him again, grinning sharp when Tyler shudders in his hold.  
"Come on then."  
Jeremy moves easily, looping one arm around Tyler's back and gripping his wrist with his free hand.  
"Let's get you to the car."  
Tyler follows along, leaning on Jeremy and as docile as he ever gets.

They've only been driving ten minutes and Tyler's trying not to squirm in his seat. Coming from a single touch was good when it happened but now it's the bitterest tease.  
"Jer."  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't," he explains, short and bitten off. "I need-"  
"Yeah?" Jeremy asks again, eyes appraising.  
"I need you."  
Jeremy glances out the windshield, clicking his tongue.  
"What do you want? Backseat's not a great option."  
"_Fuck_, just pull over then. There's nothing but trees here anyway."  
"Kinky," Jeremy offers, foot pressing the brakes as he guides the car over.  
"Fuck you," Tyler bites out, glancing away.  
Jeremy's quiet a moment as he cuts the engine.  
"Just trying to keep things light."  
"Well stop trying. I need to get fucked and I can't think straight and I hate it so just stop, alright?"  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy tells him, earnest in a way that he doesn't know what to do with.  
Tyler shakes his head and spills out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He leans against the firm metal, letting it chill his skin.  
eHeHe loses a couple seconds, he must because Jeremy's gripping his hips turning him and pressing him into the car again before yanking at his jeans.  
Tyler pushes himself up enough to open his jeans, shoving them out of the way.  
There's a groan behind him and Tyler mostly forgot he wasn't wearing anything else.  
Jeremy pulls his jeans down further before pressing a finger in, unafraid.  
"Don't you fucking dare," Tyler growls. "I need it so bad if you don't-"  
"Okay," Jeremy soothes, slipping his finger out and leaning down to suck a bruise into Tyler's neck.

Tyler absolutely writhes at that, tortured in a way he can't handle and worried he'll shake apart. He can't think enough to beg, trying to get air in as black dots dance on the edges of his vision.  
Finally Jeremy pulls his slick mouth off, hands settling on Tyler's hips and as he presses in Tyler thinks he hears _mine_ but at this point he can't trust anything.  
It's a long slide in and Tyler's body just opens up around Jeremy's cock like this is the only thing it was made for and it's not enough.  
Tyler wants to sob with it because _it's not enough_.  
"I know, I know," Jeremy's telling him. "I've got you, stay with me."  
Tyler's eyes are burning and he clutches at the metal, trying not to push back at Jeremy.  
"Don't do this again," Jeremy tells him, snapping his hips forward and pressing Tyler flat to the car.  
Tyler's breathless at that, unsure when Jeremy had even pulled out.  
He's going to break. He's going to splinter apart right here and he _can't breathe_.  
It's a long hot swell of not enough and Tyler's fairly sure Jeremy's still talking to him but he can't understand the words.  
Everything has shrunk down to the narrow sensation of his body trembling, trying to pull itself back up.  
He's shaking harder then and he's not sure if it's an orgasm or if he's just dying.  
Death might feel like this he thinks.  
Tyler's still shaking, his body clutching at Jeremy's.  
Jeremy bites him and he shudders again, knees going weak as his jaw opens and closes without releasing a sound.  
He thinks about Jeremy holding him down and claiming him. Just taking him. And there's weak aftershocks rattling down his spine.  
He thinks how much he wants.

Jeremy's so close, hitching Tyler's leg up over his hip and Tyler's not sure when Jeremy turned him around.  
Maybe he did it himself.  
Maybe he needed to see Jeremy.  
He wraps his arms around Jeremy's neck and tugs him closer, closing his eyes and riding out another orgasm as it laps at his nerve endings before swallowing them whole.  
He's still losing time.  
He was breathing in Jeremy's ear just a second ago, loose tongue letting too many things out, and now he's sandwiched between Jeremy and the car, both feet back on the ground.  
The next thing he's aware of is that he only has one shoe on, gravel poking at his toes through his sock.  
"Jer?" His voice doesn't sound like him, hoarse and wrecked – weak.  
"I've got you," Jeremy tells him again.  
Tyler wonders how true it is.  
"Can you tell me what day it is?"  
"Fuck off," Tyler manages, trying to push at him and moaning when his muscles burn in protest.  
"We should maybe get your pants back on before you worry about walking."  
Tyler glances down at himself and instantly wishes he hadn't.  
His shirt is soaked through with what is definitely a mix of sweat and semen and his jeans are all the way down to his ankles, only wrapped around one.  
"Right," he mutters.  
Jeremy bends to help him and Tyler's face is burning so hot his breath catches all over again.  
"I can-"  
"I doubt you can do much of anything right now," Jeremy cut him off firmly, "just let me help you, yeah?"

Jeremy gets him dressed again and into the car, which is more difficult than it sounds because Tyler's limbs have all the current use of limp noodles.  
"Jeremy-"  
"Don't," Jeremy said, cranking up the heat and tossing Tyler a sweatshirt from the backseat. "You're exhausted and fucked out. For all we know that was heat that you just went through. We're not talking about this," he gestured between them quickly and Tyler's stomach reacted quite violently, "until you've showered and slept."  
Tyler curled into himself slightly, pulling Jeremy's sweatshirt over himself like a tiny blanket and didn't protest.  
Jeremy was right and it was sort of nice to feel like he was taken care of. It was sort of really nice.

Tyler wakes up in Jeremy's bed, taking a good thirty seconds to figure out why the smell of Jeremy is so concentrated.  
Jeremy is in his computer chair, swinging it around as Tyler forces his body up.  
Tyler casts a quick glance around the room, indeed confirming that it isn't his.  
"Don't tell me you bathed me," he pleads quickly.  
"No," Jeremy says, actually smiling at that.  
Tyler sags a bit in relief.  
"You can shower," he offers.  
Tyler thinks it's as good of an excuse as he'll get for stalling whatever the hell is going to happen now.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Everything's already in there."  
And it's a little scary maybe, the amount of thought Jeremy has obviously put into this. Or maybe that's how calm he is about everything.  
Tyler eases from bed slowly, glad that his muscles have all apparently healed up from last night.  
He has to peel his shirt off, which is really disgusting, and he closes his eyes against it when he has to do the same thing to his jeans.  
He's now exceedingly grateful Jeremy just left him in his clothes.  
The water feels good sliding down his skin and he turns the temperature up in an attempt to scrub off all the bodily fluids still clinging to him.  
By the time he stumbles out he's sleepy again, nearly everything in the bathroom covered in a thin layer of condensation.

Of course, Jeremy's waiting for him and Tyler has little choice but to have this conversation in a towel.  
He sighs to himself and takes a seat on the re-made bed, the scent of fabric softener rushing up into the air around him as he sits.  
"I'm just gonna be blunt," Jeremy says quickly.  
"Alright," Tyler agrees when it becomes apparent that Jeremy is waiting for him to.  
"I miss you."  
It's not what Tyler's expecting. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes are too wide but he can't seem to gather his thoughts enough to fix either.  
"And I should never have agreed to break up," Jeremy continues, "because it felt wrong the second I realized you were telling me to go. And Haley and I – there's nothing there. At all. And I know I fucked up. And I know you're not just going to take me back but…but I'm hoping that you will anyway. Because I can give you what you need. And it would at least be simpler than going out to bars. Even if you hate me now. And don't really want me around anymore. I could still…be useful," he finishes lamely.  
"Useful," Tyler echoes after a long, tense silence.  
"Yes," Jeremy tells him quietly.  
"Okay let me see if I've got this right," Tyler says carefully, blinking twice, "you decided you wanted to date someone else, so you went and dated someone else, and then it didn't work out between you so you came back to me except I didn't really want you back so you proceeded to text and call me a ridiculous amount of times before stalking me to a bar and preying on me when you knew I was at my lowest point?"  
Jeremy glances down, fingers tangling together between his legs.  
"When you say it like that," he sighs.  
"It sounds pretty fucking bad," Tyler finishes for him.  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy says voice surprisingly firm even if he still isn't looking at Tyler. "For all of it. I just didn't know how to get you to talk to me."

"Something else might have been better," Tyler comments dryly. "Can I get dressed before this continues?"  
Jeremy nods, ducking his head and pulling a hand through his hair a few times.  
"Just pick whatever," he says, gesturing to the dresser.  
Tyler pulls on some sweats and drops the towel before digging in for a t-shirt.  
"Remember when you said I was your fuck on the side?" he questioned, tugging the collar over his head.  
Jeremy pulls his hand through his hair again.  
"To be fair – you said that."  
Tyler simply arches a brow and crosses his arms.  
Jeremy ducks his head again.  
"I guess I should be glad you were there," Tyler says finally, exhaling. "It was…bad. And you probably saved me from getting fucked next to a urinal again."  
Jeremy wrinkles his nose but doesn't ask, which Tyler supposes earns him a few points.  
"And actually when we were together I didn't need it as much. I'm not sure if it was because of the familiarity or the biting but it was better when it was you and me."  
"Oh," Jeremy manages and there's red sitting high in his cheeks. He waits a long moment. "So we can try again maybe?"  
Tyler blows out a sigh.  
"I want to tell you I need to think about it just to make you suffer for a while but it's what makes sense. We both already know what I'm going to say. Just the sex though," he's quick to specify, "anything else you're going to have to earn."  
"Earn how?" Jeremy asks, already smiling slowly.

…

Admittedly, it takes them a while.  
It's awkward again and they have to re-learn each other.  
But Tyler will specifically text Jeremy about things that have absolutely nothing to do with them hooking up. And they hang out without the sex at least twice a week.  
He doesn't tell Jeremy these rules word for word but Jeremy's willing enough to follow Tyler's lead.  
Pretty soon after that they're dating without the labels and Tyler quite likes that.  
But he likes labels even more. He likes walking down the hall with Jeremy's hand in his and leaving hickeys in places on Jeremy's body that are nearly visible. He likes the moments when the control between them shifts and Jeremy takes over.  
He's still not sure if that's his omega or him but he _is _his omega so he figures that doesn't really matter.  
_tonight? _he texts between classes.  
Jeremy's responded before his next class starts.  
_dinner at mine? _  
_yeah_ Tyler sends back.  
And if he's feeling a little horny too Jeremy doesn't need to know yet.

_A/N: Oh my god hi. Okay. Hi._

_Yes I am still alive._

_Yes I do still ship Jyler._

_Yes I do still write Jyler._

_Occasionally. _

_Sort of._

_I know this has been MIA for over a year now and it's legit terrible I kNOW okay. _

_The break was never supposed to be this long just saying. The whole 'they're deleting fics with smut' happened and I didn't want to add to this if it was just going to get deleted and then I was going to transfer this to ao3 as well but holy hell that's just a lot of work. _

_And this hasn't been deleted so I'm going to _assume _that it won't be and yeah. _

_Also I've posted several fics to my tumblr in my absence if those of you that are left would like them here as well that's no trouble. If any of you are still there. And if you all follow my tumblr and have read them already then I won't bother.  
Do let me know._

_If you don't follow my tumblr you don't know that I've been gutted between school and a new job that is 30 hours a week which is twice what I was used to and my family is never supportive of me doing this so yeah. Writing had to go for a while. But now things are leveling out hopefully and I'm going to stop rambling now I swear._

_I'm sure that these two pieces sound very different because there was over a year between them getting written and I know the formatting is different I'm sorry hopefully it's easier to read? _

_ANYWAYS. If you're still there – thank you. I love you. Have digital cookies and be happy etc etc. Okay bye!_


End file.
